Alianza, libro III: Windfield
by Helena Dax
Summary: En Hogwarts, comienza un nuevo curso plagado de sorpresas y peligros para Albus y Scorpius. Pero la tensión sigue aumentando... Y una catástrofre sin precedentes está a punto de abatirse sobre el mundo mágico. Futuro H/D, preslash AS/S
1. 1 La noticia del verano

NdA:Bueno, como algunos ya sabréis por mi LJ, lo de los dos capis a la semana no va a poder ser. La vida real es así de mala :( Lo siento mucho porque sé que prometí una encuesta, pero realmente dos capis a la semana serían mucho trabajo para mí, con todo lo que tengo que hacer. Si os sirve de consuelo, dos capis a la semana tb significaría que acabaríamos en febrero, más o menos, y que luego os tocaría esperar hasta septiembre para la cuarta parte.

También me gustaría deciros lo importantes que son vuestros ánimos y vuestros comentarios para sacar adelante esta saga. ¡Os necesito! ^^ Este es un proyecto tan largo...

Y esta es la parte aburrida y reiterativa en la que declaro que los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen (bueno, algunos sí, en realidad, pero pongamos que no), sino que son de J.K. Rowling, y que además no obtengo beneficio económico alguno por su publicación.

Capítulo 1 **La noticia del verano**

Draco y Astoria habían decidido marcharse los primeros quince días de vacaciones a Grecia; a los niños les gustaba la playa, les permitiría recordar el griego que habían aprendido en visitas anteriores y desconectarían un poco del ambiente un tanto opresivo que se vivía ahora en Inglaterra, con todas esas medidas de seguridad.

La casa en la que se alojaban era una villa mágica de cinco habitaciones con una pequeña playa privada. Draco había descubierto ya de adulto que le gustaba nadar en el mar, un divertimento que sus padres no consideraban una distracción propia de unos sangrepuras. Pero ellos no estaban allí para opinar y a los niños también les encantaba la playa, así que esa mañana de principios de julio estaba dentro del agua, con Scorpius y Cassandra cerca, meciéndose al compás de las olas.

Astoria era la única que permanecía en la arena, resguardada del sol bajo una sombrilla. Probablemente se había quedado medio dormida. Astoria dormía nueve o diez horas todas las noches, pero nada le impedía tratar de ampliar esa cifra durante el día. Draco vio cómo una lechuza se acercaba volando. A juzgar por la hora, debía de ser El Profeta. Llegaba a media mañana, algo más tarde de lo que lo hacía en Inglaterra, pues el periódico era enviado al país extranjero por Red Flú, desviado a la oficina de Correos y desde ahí, mandado en lechuza.

El ave depositó el periódico en el regazo de Astoria, espabilándola. Draco pudo ver cómo su mujer se inclinaba de pronto hacia delante, como si hubiera leído algo en la primera página de vital interés. Casi al momento, empezó a hacer gestos con el brazo.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco, ven, tienes que leer esto!

Más que alarmada, parecía asombrada, quizás hasta divertida. Lleno de curiosidad, Draco salió del agua y se acercó a ella para ver de qué se trataba.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No vas a creértelo. –Entonces le tendió el periódico-. ¡Mira!

Draco lo hizo, tratando de no mojarlo demasiado, y en cuanto leyó el titular, la sorpresa fue descomunal.

-Hostia puta…

Astoria tenía razón, no podía creerlo, pero lo tenía delante, en las letras más grandes de las que disponía El Profeta. ¡Potter y su mujer se habían separado! ¡Y Potter pensaba pasar el ritual de divorcio en cuestión de días! Draco lo leyó a toda prisa, ansioso por enterarse de todo, mientras Astoria hacía lo mismo por encima de su hombro. Hablaban de diferencias irreconciliables –pero no explicaban cuáles- y contaban que Potter había vuelto a instalarse en Grimmauld Place. El artículo recordaba que Potter no había acudido a la fiesta del Día de la Paz con su mujer y que ya circulaban algunos rumores sobre sus desavenencias desde entonces, sobre todo cuando varias personas habían visto cómo se habían ignorado mutuamente en la estación de King's Cross.

-Un divorcio… -dijo Astoria-. Madre mía, no se tiene que estar hablando de otra cosa en Gran Bretaña.

Draco entornó los ojos, pensando en todos los chismes que se estaban perdiendo. Se moría por recibir la carta de Pansy, si es que ya había parado de reírse el tiempo suficiente como para sentarse a escribir.

-Tiene que haber sido cosa de Potter. La chica comadreja nunca lo habría dejado escapar –dijo, despectivo, pensando en cómo había entrado en primero ya babeando por él.

Y era demasiado bueno, los Weasley quedándose sin un Potter del que presumir. Tenían que estar rabiando. Oh, qué pena no poder verlos por un agujerito.

-Da igual de quién haya sido la idea, Draco –replicó Astoria, con un poco de severidad-. Cuando uno se casa, es para siempre y punto. Y si pasa lo peor y realmente la convivencia es imposible, entonces uno lleva a cabo una separación discreta, pero no va por ahí montando un escándalo para que todo el mundo se entere de que no sabe sacar adelante un matrimonio y desde luego no va y se _divorcia_.

-Eh, pero si yo estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-Para poder casarse con otros, imagino –continuó, como si Draco no hubiera dicho nada-. ¿Quién querría casarse con ellos ahora que todo el mundo sabe que no respetan sus juramentos de boda?

-Hum, estoy seguro de que Potter tendrá ya una cola de fulanas dispuestas a ocupar el puesto de Elegida consorte.

En ese momento, Scorpius y Cassandra se acercaron a ellos, los dos con los labios ligeramente amoratados por el tiempo que llevaban dentro del agua. Como iban en bañador, los cambios de Scorpius eran visibles; su cuerpo empezaba a parecer ya el de un adolescente, alto y espigado. Daba un poco de pánico ver cómo pasaba el tiempo. No hacía mucho había sido una cosa pequeñaja que volaba a tres dedos del suelo sobre su escoba de juguete y llenaba de babas, mocos y besos a su pobre y sufrido puffskein.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Los padres de tu amigo Albus se han divorciado.

-¡Divorciado! –exclamó Cassandra, estirando el cuello para poder leer el periódico-. Pero ellos no son sangremuggles.

-Potter se crió en el mundo muggle con sus tíos –dijo Draco, fijándose en Scorpius con atención. No parecía nada sorprendido, sino como si acabaran de confirmarle algo que ya sospechaba-. Es como si fuera un sangremuggle.

-Scorpius, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó Astoria, quien al parecer también lo había notado-. ¿Sabías algo de esto?

Scorpius empezó a secarse con una toalla.

-Albus me lo contó en la carta que recibí hace un par de días –reconoció.

Draco lo miró con incredulidad.

-Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho –protestó.

-¿Por qué?

Por qué. A veces Draco no tenía muy claro cómo había conseguido su hijo terminar en Slytherin.

-Porque esa información es importante –contestó Cassandra por él-. ¿A que sí, papá?

-Claro que lo es –asintió Draco.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros mientras extendía la toalla en el suelo.

-Era un secreto. Yo no cuento sus secretos y él no cuenta los míos.

Draco iba a seguir discutiendo, pero Astoria le puso la mano en el brazo para indicarle que lo dejara. Aunque no entendía por qué, decidió hacerle caso.

-Imagino que estará destrozado, pobre niño –dijo ella-. Dale recuerdos nuestros cuando le escribas.

Scorpius asintió.

-Cuando volvamos a Inglaterra, ¿podemos invitarlo a pasar el día?

-Claro –contestó Draco, al momento. No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de poder enterarse de algún detalle de primera mano. Estaba absolutamente convencido de que sus padres no pondrían pegas esta vez a la visita; de hecho, ardía de impaciencia por recibir sus cartas comentando la noticia.

Y esas cartas tardaron un par de días, pero por fin llegaron. Pansy estaba tan exultante que había vuelto a caer en su viejo vicio de abusar de las exclamaciones y subrayar las palabras importantes. Nunca había entendido tan bien un divorcio, decía; a ella le habría horrorizado estar casada con cualquiera de los dos y lo único que le sorprendía era que hubieran podido soportarse durante tanto tiempo. También le contó que ya se habían disparado los primeros rumores. Había quien decía que uno de los dos había estado teniendo una aventura con un famoso jugador de quidditch –hombre o mujer, eso nadie lo sabía-, quien aseguraba que Potter sólo había accedido a casarse con ella en primer lugar porque la había dejado embarazada y también quien creía que todo aquello era una artimaña para distraer al mundo mágico de la amenaza que se cernía sobre él. A Draco, más que rumores, le parecieron especulaciones. Pero parecía difícil no lanzarse a hacerlas, con un chisme tan jugoso.

Sus padres, Daphne, las amigas de Astoria… todos estaban entre escandalizados y muertos de la risa. La mayoría de ellos pensaban, como él, que era Potter quien había dado el primer paso y aunque no se privaban de criticarlo por ir en contra de la tradición, estaba claro que les encantaba pensar que Ginny Potter, que tanto se había envanecido de su matrimonio con el Chico-que-vivió, se había quedado ahora con tres palmos de narices.

* * *

De pie en el pequeño jardín trasero de Grimmauld Place, Harry observó al grupo de gente congregado a su alrededor. Le había costado encontrar gente dispuesta a hacer de testigo de su ritual de divorcio. Muchos de sus amigos se sentían entre dos aguas y temían indisponerse con Ginny si accedían a participar en la ceremonia; incluso Ron y Hermione le habían pedido que sólo recurriera a ellos si no tenía otra opción.

Pero al final lo había conseguido. Andromeda, Teddy, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, su mujer, Chloe Segal y Luna, que había vuelto a Inglaterra con Rolf para pasar allí el mes de julio. Luna había sido la única en ofrecerse voluntaria; al contrario que los demás, tenía una idea muy muggle del divorcio y, además, siempre había estado más cerca de Harry que de Ginny.

El círculo de testigos se abrió para dejar pasar al oficiante. Era un hombre alto, no mucho mayor que él, que llevaba una pesada túnica azul oscuro con runas dibujadas en los puños y en el cuello; quedó frente a Harry, mirándolo con expresión solemne.

-¿Quién me llama?

-Harry James Potter.

-¿Qué deseas?

Harry respiró hondo, esperando haberlo memorizado todo correctamente.

-En presencia de siete testigos y en nombre de la magia, pongo fin a mi matrimonio. Renuncio a los lazos que me unen a Ginevra Weasley Potter, así como a mis derechos sobre su patrimonio. Libero a Ginevra Weasley Potter de los lazos que la unen a mí y me opongo a sus derechos sobre mi patrimonio. Esta es mi voluntad y la expongo libremente.

El oficiante asintió.

-¿Qué dicen tus testigos?

-Esta unión está rota –dijo Andromeda, hablando la primera por ser la más mayor.

Uno a uno, empezando por su izquierda, repitieron la misma frase. Cuando todos terminaron de hablar, el oficiante sacó su varita e hizo un movimiento con ella. Harry dio un pequeño respingo al notar un pellizco en uno de sus dedos; era su alianza, que acababa de partirse. También la de Ginny se habría roto con el hechizo.

-La magia es testigo de tus palabras y en su nombre declaro rota la unión entre Harry James Potter y Ginevra Molly Weasley.

El oficiante hizo un nuevo gesto con la varita; Harry sabía que su firma había aparecido en el documento de divorcio. Y ya era definitivo, había dejado de estar casado con Ginny.

Mientras el círculo se rompía de nuevo, ya de forma más informal, para dejar salir al oficiante, Harry intentó discernir cómo se sentía. No muy distinto a una hora antes; irse a vivir a Grimmauld Place había sido una conmoción más fuerte. Todos se acercaron a preguntarle qué tal estaba y Luna se agachó a recoger los trozos de la alianza que habían caído entre la hierba.

-Da mala suerte quedárselos, Harry –dijo Andromeda-. Deberías deshacerte de ellos.

Harry miró a Luna con una muda petición en los ojos y ella sacó su varita y los hizo desaparecer por él.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué –dijo Luna-. Y no hagas mucho caso de lo que te digan; no tiene sentido mantener un matrimonio cuando el amor ha terminado.

Harry le agradeció ese gesto aún más que el anterior, porque estaba un poco cansado de ver a la gente hablar de ese tema con el mismo tono que usaban para hablar de lo de James, como si fuera algo desafortunado que se debía mencionar lo menos posible. La propia Andromeda miró a Luna como si pensara que había dicho una solemne tontería, pero no dijo nada. Harry suponía que si hubiera tenido intención de criticarle por lo que había hecho no habría aceptado ser uno de sus testigos.

-Si te apetece emborracharte alguna noche sólo tienes que avisarme –le dijo Seamus, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

* * *

Aquel iba a ser el peor verano de su vida.

Albus, subido a la casa de madera que había en uno de los árboles de la parte trasera del jardín, había llegado a esa conclusión sólo una semana después de haber vuelto de Hogwarts y haber visto cómo sus padres se sentaban frente a él para decirle que ya no iban a seguir casados e iban a vivir en casas distintas.

Su padre había puesto mucho énfasis en explicarle que eso no era culpa de James o de él, que no se estaban separando porque hubieran peleado tanto cuando lo de Scorpius, pero Albus no podía evitar sentirse responsable y sabía que a su hermano le pasaba lo mismo. ¿Cómo no iban a tener la culpa? Si James no hubiera atacado a Scorpius y si él no hubiera delatado a su hermano, nada de eso habría pasado. Pero Albus también pensaba que la culpa era de su madre, que había sido muy injusta con él y con su padre, y hasta de éste último, si era verdad eso que le habían dicho sus primos de que se había acostado con alguien más.

Lo peor de todo, sin embargo, era darse cuenta de que casi toda su familia estaba ahora mucho más enfadada que antes con su padre. Su madre, o sus abuelos o su tío George se controlaban un poco cuando estaban él o sus hermanos delante, pero había pescado alguna frase suelta cuando creían que no los escuchaba y sabía que estaban muy disgustados con lo que había hecho. Si Albus había creído que había sido duro estar entre James y Scorpius, eso no era nada comparado con la desgarradora sensación de estar entre su padre y su madre.

No podía arrepentirse de haber ayudado a Scorpius, sabía que nunca podría arrepentirse de eso, pero ese verano el precio parecía muy, muy alto.

Albus miró a James, que también estaba en el jardín, charlando con Michael. Había vuelto de Estados Unidos de buen humor, pero el divorcio había sido un golpe duro para él. Cuando no estaba con sus primos, solía quedarse en su cuarto escuchando música. Cada vez que Albus había entrado lo había encontrado tumbado en la cama sin hacer nada o repasando sus nuevos libros norteamericanos.

Los ojos de Albus se dirigieron hacia los periodistas que pululaban por el perímetro de la propiedad, esperando alguna declaración, algún nuevo detalle. Su madre había lanzado un Fidelius sobre la casa, así que los periodistas no podían entrar ni ver lo que pasaba dentro. A veces era gracioso, porque podían acercarse a sólo unos centímetros de ellos y hacerles burla sin que éstos se dieran cuenta de nada. Otras veces, la mayoría, sencillamente le ponía nerviosos verlos por ahí.

Un revoloteo por encima de su cabeza le hizo alzar la vista y sonrió al ver llegar a Nemo, su lechuza gris, que regresaba de su largo viaje a Grecia con una carta de Scorpius. Albus le hizo unas cuantas carantoñas y la felicitó por su gran esfuerzo antes de abrir la carta.

"_¡Hola, Al!_

_Espero que estés mejor que la última vez. No hagas caso de los periodistas. Mi abuelo Lucius siempre dice que son todos como buitres carroñeros. Ojalá te hubiera mandado mi Capa de Invisibilidad antes de marcharme, porque así habrías podido espantarlos. Habría sido divertido. _

_Ya me imagino que tener padres divorciados tiene que ser un asco. Antes de empezar en Hogwarts, mi padre se iba muchas veces a Inglaterra mientras mi hermana y yo nos quedábamos donde estábamos, con mi madre, pero siempre sabíamos que volvería al cabo de unos pocos días. Lo tuyo es diferente. Aunque lo de tener dos casas de pronto tampoco es tan raro. Nosotros tenemos varias. No pasa nada por tener dos, ahora las dos son tuyas._

_Nosotros nos vamos dentro de tres días a China, así que es mejor que ya no me mandes a Nemo. Pero volveremos la primera semana de agosto. Estarás con tu padre, ¿no? ¿Por qué no le pides permiso para que te deje venir a pasar el día a mi casa? Él puede venir también, si quiere. Y si los periodistas aún te siguen molestando, podemos planear juntos cómo vengarnos._

_Ayer me llegó una carta de Mei. ¿A ti te ha escrito? Dice que intentó conseguir un permiso especial del ministerio para hacer magia durante el verano porque quería seguir perfeccionando su hechizo para volar, pero que no se lo dieron, claro. ¡Si sólo tiene doce años! Pero si lo piensas bien son unos idiotas, porque Mei es más lista que ellos y habría sido genial poder volar sin escoba. Bueno, ya existe un conjuro que permite volar sin escoba, pero es de magia negra y muy complicado. El de Mei podría hacerlo cualquiera y es inofensivo (excepto por la parte de las explosiones, jaja). _

_Mis padres me han pedido que te diga que lamentan mucho lo mal que lo estás pasando y que si necesitas alguna cosa de ellos sólo tienes que decirlo. _

_Un abrazo._

_Scorpius Malfoy."_

Aunque con desgana, Albus sonreía un poco cuando terminó de leer la carta; era como si acabara de hablar con él un ratito. Entonces suspiró, deseando que su padre aceptara llevarle a Malfoy manor. Intuía que Scorpius ayudaría a aligerar el peso que sentía en el pecho.

* * *

El hombre que estaba de pie en su despacho con postura casi marcial era un BIM llamado Kayim Gowon. Su padre era de Nigeria, pero su madre era inglesa y Gowon había nacido en Inglaterra. Tenía treinta y dos años y estaba soltero, aunque había tenido una relación bastante larga con un tipo de Gringotts. Llevaba desde los veintiún años en la BIM y había demostrado ser un agente inteligente y competente; Harry confiaba en que fuera capaz de sacar adelante la misión que iba a encomendarle.

-¿Qué sabes de Fatou Diop?

-Es el muggle que capturaron hace unas semanas mientras perseguían a aquel monstruo, el que murió en el hospital. Era senegalés, había estado en el ejército de su país y su ficha policial abarcaba varios delitos graves, entre ellos tráfico de armas y pertenencia a banda armada.

-Sí, toda una joya. El problema es que podría haber muchos más como él. Existe la posibilidad de que los secuestradores estén reclutando gente en Senegal o, al menos, de que exista alguna conexión entre ellos y ese país. Nos gustaría que viajaras a ese país y trataras de averiguar algo.

Gowon no ocultó su sorpresa.

-¿A Senegal?

-Eres el único agente de los BIM que ha estado en África. Sé que Senegal y Nigeria son dos países distintos y que probablemente no tendrán nada que ver, pero eres nuestra mejor opción. Sólo queremos que vayas e investigues un poco de manera no oficial, sin meterte en líos. Si descubres algo y necesitas refuerzos, te mandaremos a alguien.

Gowon no parecía entusiasmado con la idea, pero tampoco parecía considerarlo una mala noticia. Harry supuso que cualquiera en su situación necesitaría unos segundos para ir asimilándolo todo.

-Está bien, jefe –dijo finalmente-. Lo intentaré. Pero… no sé nada de Senegal. Va a ser complicado.

-Lo sé. Pero inténtalo, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que tienes talento para la investigación y necesitamos atrapar a esos cabrones cuanto antes.

Gowon asintió solemnemente.

-Sí, jefe.

Harry ultimó los detalles con él y lo vio marchar después con una leve sensación de esperanza. Pero no tuvo tiempo para dejarse llevar mucho por ella porque casi inmediatamente Hermione asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su despacho.

-Hola, Harry. ¿Estás ocupado?

-No mucho –contestó, haciéndole una seña para que entrara-. ¿Qué pasa?

Hermione se sentó en el sillón que había frente a él y lo miró con expresión dudosa. Harry se puso ligeramente en guardia, suponiendo que no iban a hablar de su inminente cumpleaños ni de nada igual de inofensivo.

-He escuchado una cosa por ahí. No creo que sea verdad, pero… supongo que es mejor que sepas lo que dicen.

-¿El qué?

-No te enfades, ¿eh? Dicen… dicen que tienes un lío con otro hombre. Con Broderick, el secretario de Kingsley.-Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se había quedado en blanco. Sin embargo, el simple hecho de que no lo negara automáticamente hizo que Hermione sumara dos y dos-. ¡Oh! ¿Es que es verdad?

Harry comprendió que sólo podía admitirlo. Una cosa era callarse o hacerse el loco; otra, mentirle abiertamente a sus amigos. Podía estar dispuesto a lo primero, pero no a lo segundo.

-Sí.

Hermione lo miró con asombro.

-Vaya… Pero… ¿desde cuándo te gustan los hombres?

Eran las preguntas que, en cierto sentido, había echado de menos con Ron, pero ahora que tenía que contestarlas le daba bastante corte.

-Pues… desde siempre, supongo. Pero estaba enamorado de Ginny así que no pensaba mucho en eso.

-Entonces, ¿eres bisexual?

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Hermione se quedó en silencio unos segundos, tratando de asimilar la noticia.

-Más o menos el cincuenta por ciento de los magos con ambos padres magos son bisexuales. Dicen que hay relación. Entre los sangremuggles y los mestizos la proporción es más parecida a la de los muggles.-Si las estadísticas la ayudaban a aceptarlo, Harry no tenía nada que objetar. No es que hubiera esperado que Hermione lo rechazara por algo así, pero una buena confirmación nunca venía mal-. Pero, ¿por qué nunca has dicho nada?

-No sé, Hermione. Ya te lo he dicho, prefería no pensar en eso. Estaba con Ginny, no es como si acostarme con otras personas entrara en mis planes.

Ella asintió, comprensiva.

-Ya... Pero no creo que debas preocuparte. Ya sabes cómo son los magos. Ron y los demás no le darán ninguna importancia.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé. De hecho… bueno, cuando Ron vino a verme el día que dejé a Ginny le conté que me había acostado con un hombre, aunque no le dije con quién.

-¿Se lo dijiste a Ron y a mí no? –exclamó, sonando esta vez un poco ofendida. Harry le mandó una mirada de reproche y ella reculó-. Vale, vale, tienes razón, eso no es lo importante ahora.

-Sé que el detalle de que sea un hombre y no una mujer no va a importar –dijo Harry, continuando como si no hubiera pasado nada-. Pero no quiero que la gente sepa que se trata de Cavan y empiecen a pensar que él tiene la culpa del divorcio y cosas así. Te aseguro que no la tiene-Se mordió los labios, preocupado-. ¿De verdad la gente está diciendo que tenemos un lío?

-Sí. Marcus Belby me lo ha contado hace diez minutos; no sabía si decírtelo o no. Se ve que alguien oyó cómo quedabais hace unos días en su casa y están hablando de miraditas, sonrisitas y cosas así.

Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto. Había querido evitarle a Cavan todos aquellos problemas con la prensa, pero al parecer iba a ser imposible. Si los rumores ya habían empezado, era cuestión de tiempo que llegara a oídos de algún periodista. Y luego, aún más disgustado, se dio cuenta de que, en ese caso, tendría que hablar con sus hijos del tema.

* * *

Aquella noche, después del trabajo, Harry fue a casa de Cavan y le contó lo que le había dicho Hermione.

-Ya me parecía a mí que la gente me estaba mirando raro…

No parecía muy feliz con la noticia. Harry lo entendía. Cavan había podido ver con sus propios ojos cómo le agobiaban con lo del divorcio y podía hacerse una idea de lo que le esperaba a él. Harry, que se sentía responsable, le dijo que quizás era una buena idea que dejaran de verse durante algún tiempo.

-Sería lo mejor –dijo Cavan, un momento antes de deslizar su mano por la bragueta de los pantalones de Harry-. Lo que pasa es que me gusta demasiado follar contigo.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un jadeo y se permitió gozar unos segundos de la sensación antes de reaccionar y buscar sus labios para besarlo. Cavan abrió la boca, apretándose contra él.

-¿Estás seguro? –quiso saber Harry, antes de que Cavan hiciera alguno de sus trucos y él perdiera temporalmente la capacidad de habla.

-Casi del todo –contestó Cavan, entre beso y beso-. Al noventa y nueve por cien. Así que… ¿por qué… no me follas… ahora mismo… para que… podamos llegar… al cien por cien?

Harry sonrió mientras sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de la camiseta de Cavan.

-Creo que podemos arreglarlo.

Ahora que ya había atraído su atención, Cavan optó por tumbarse lánguidamente y dejarse hacer. Harry le desabrochó los pantalones y liberó su ligera erección. La primera vez que le había hecho una mamada a Cavan le había parecido extraño y a la vez condenadamente sexy, pero ahora ya se había acostumbrado y pensaba que le gustaba tanto hacerlas como que se las hicieran. Sin demasiados preámbulos se la metió entera en la boca y la sintió hincharse contra su paladar mientras Cavan se arqueaba hacia él.

-Oh, Merlín, Harry… -dijo, entre dientes-. Te gusta… ir al grano, ¿eh?

Harry hizo un ruidito de asentimiento que hizo gemir a Cavan de nuevo, pero no se molestó en detenerse y siguió chupando con fuerza, deleitándose en su sabor, en su olor áspero, en los jadeos entregados que provocaba en su amante. Su propia polla estaba ya dura, dolorosamente aprisionada contra sus pantalones, pero prefería concentrarse en la que tenía dentro de la boca.

Cavan le estiró débilmente del pelo mientras trataba de advertirle de lo cerca que estaba ya de correrse y Harry se detuvo. Con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer las ropas de ambos y con otro, que el mismo Cavan le había enseñado, lo dejó limpio y lubricado. Cavan le pasó la mano por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo con fuerza y necesidad, sus cuerpos tan pegados que Harry temió llegar al orgasmo sólo con la fricción. Después, Cavan se arrodilló frente al sillón y se inclinó hasta que su pecho descansó en el asiento y su culo quedó expuesto, una visión irresistible. Harry se colocó de rodillas también, entre sus piernas abiertas, guió su dura erección hacia su entrada, y le dio un beso cariñoso en el cuello antes de penetrarlo poco a poco. Aquella estrechez sí era algo a lo que aún no se había acostumbrado y tuvo la impresión de que estallaban lucecitas blancas debajo de sus párpados cerrados.

-Oh, joder…

Enterrado ya todo lo que podía, empezó a moverse poco a poco, tratando de alcanzar su próstata. Cavan se movía también, buscándole, acoplándose a su ritmo. Cada embestida parecía hacer vibrar su cuerpo y no tardó en notar el orgasmo creciendo dentro de él con una fuerza imparable.

-Sí, más rápido, más rápido –gimió Cavan.

Harry obedeció mientras empezaba a masturbarlo, perdido en el placer y en el ruido de la carne chocando contra la carne y se corrieron casi a la vez entre gruñidos ahogados. Jadeante, Harry se quitó de encima de Cavan y se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el asiento del sillón.

-¿Qué, convencido al cien por cien? –dijo, casi sin aliento.

Cavan, ahora tumbado boca abajo, alargó el brazo para darle la mano y le dio un apretón cariñoso.

-Al cien por cien.

_Continuará_


	2. 2 Sin descanso

NdA: Dedicado a Rachel, que me descubrió el misterio de cómo serrar a una chica en tres partes.

¡Y muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios! Al final del capi he contestado a los que me los enviasteis sin loguear, pero ya sabéis que borraré esas respuestas cuando suba el próximo capi porque no está permitido contestar comentarios dentro de los fics.

Capítulo 2 **Sin descanso**

Horace Slughorn se había mostrado inamovible. No pensaba volver a Hogwarts. Ni siquiera quería haber vuelto veinte años atrás, sólo lo había hecho por Dumbledore. Tras la guerra se había quedado sólo porque nadie quería hacerse cargo de la Casa de Slytherin. Y así se lo pagaban esos ingratos, humillándole delante de todo el colegio.

Minerva había comprendido que no iba a convencerlo para que cambiara de opinión y había empezado a buscarle un sustituto. Quería que fuera alguien de Slytherin. Blaise era ahora el nuevo Jefe de esa Casa, pero ¿y si le hacía una jugada similar a la de Slughorn y se iba sin previo aviso? Necesitaba tener a algún Slytherin más de reserva entre el profesorado.

Aquella tarde, iba a reunirse con los tres candidatos que había seleccionado atendiendo a su currículum. Tenía una cita a las dos, una a las tres y una a las cuatro. Había quedado con ellos en uno de los reservados del Caldero Chorreante; Minerva había podido ver el pub antes de subir al primer piso y había podido ver que estaba casi vacío. La crisis de las desapariciones estaba afectando a negocios como aquel, pues la gente ya no salía de casa con tranquilidad. Sólo había cuatro mesas ocupadas aquella tarde, cuando lo normal habría sido que el local estuviera lleno.

El primer candidato llegó puntual. Era Barnaby Urquhart un hombre de cuarenta y cuatro años, con el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta y una expresión severa en el rostro. Vestía una sobria túnica negra, sin rastro de color.

-Profesora McGonagall…-dijo sin sonreír.

Ella le conocía, por supuesto, le había dado clases durante siete años y después le había visto varias veces por ahí. Pero en ese momento, supo una cosa con auténtica claridad. Aquel tipo tenía a Snape como inspiración.

-Señor Urquhart… Siéntese, por favor. -Él lo hizo-. ¿Le apetece un té?

-No, gracias.

-Bien, como ya le dije por carta, me gustaría charlar un poco con usted antes de tomar una decisión. Dígame, ¿qué le ha hecho pensar en ser profesor?

-Creo que es importante que la gente aprenda a hacer las pociones correctamente, al menos las básicas. Y ahora que el profesor Slughorn ha decidido dejar de honrar a Hogwarts con su presencia, quizás los ÉXTASIS de Pociones vuelvan a recuperar un poco de lustre.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó, notando el deje despectivo de su tono.

-Mientras el profesor Snape fue el profesor de Pociones, todos los alumnos que consiguieron un Excelente en su ÉXTASIS y se prepararon el examen de maestro de Pociones lo consiguieron a la primera y con un buen resultado. Con el profesor Slughorn los resultados han sido mucho más irregulares.

Minerva asintió, disimulando su malestar. Aquello podía ser cierto, pero aquel tipo era un idiota.

-¿Tiene experiencia con niños?

-Cuando era pequeño traté con varios.

Minerva dudó un par de segundos y decidió que no, no bromeaba. Y el resto de la entrevista no fue mucho mejor. Urquhart estaba obviamente pagado de sí mismo y sintonizando la emisora de Snape; ella tenía suficiente escuchando de vez en cuando las encantadoras cosas que solía decir su retrato, muchas gracias. Además, no necesitaba ver de nuevo a Hufflepuffs de primero –o no tan Hufflepuffs, ahí estaba Neville- con ataques de ansiedad. Minerva lo despidió en cuanto pudo y se dispuso a esperar a la segunda candidata, deseando tener más suerte.

Tal y como estaba previsto, Deliciosa Bobbin –a veces los padres podían ser así de crueles con sus hijos- llegó a las dos de la tarde. Deliciosa tenía veintisiete años, una larga cabellera de rizos castaños y la costumbre, por lo visto, de mordisquearse dichos rizos. Era demasiado joven para que Minerva le hubiera dado clase y no sabía mucho de ella, excepto que había sido uno de los Slytherin protegidos de Slughorn porque su familia tenía una cadena de boticas.

-¿Qué es lo que la atrae de dar clase, señorita Bobbin?

-Bueno, siempre quise enseñar en Hogwarts, me atrae la enseñanza, no sé, creo que es interesante y todo eso y que los alumnos deben aprender a hacer pociones, ¿no le parece? No pararé hasta que sea la asignatura favorita de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, es que sé que puedo conseguirlo, si es que ¿a quién no le gustan las pociones? No me entra en la cabeza. ¡Si son geniales! Yo siempre he querido dedicarme a eso y no sólo porque mi familia se dedicara a las pociones y a las boticas y todo eso, es que ha sido siempre mi pasión, puede preguntárselo a cualquiera que me conozca. Cuando era pequeña me regalaron un pequeño kit de pociones de juguete y me pasaba todo el día jugando con él y eso es un poco lo que quiero, conseguir que los alumnos de Hogwarts sientan un entusiasmo parecido por las Pociones.-Entonces soltó una pequeña carcajada -. Oh, lo siento, profesora, es que a veces me embalo hablando, no puedo evitarlo. Me digo: "Deliciosa, ya lo estás haciendo, ya estás hablando más que una cotorra, cierra esa incansable boca tuya". Nunca he conseguido hacer un patronus corpóreo, pero apuesto a que si lo hiciera mi patronus sería una cotorra. Sencillamente me pongo a hablar, a hablar y a hablar y no puedo parar. En fin, perdone, ¿cuál es su siguiente pregunta?

Minerva intentó recomponerse y sonreír un poco.

-Veamos… he leído que trabajó dos años como tutora con la familia Redfeathers. –La joven asintió-. ¿Puede decirme algo de esa experiencia?

Deliciosa cerró los ojos como si el simple recuerdo con sus años con los Redfeathers fuera un rapto extático y McGonagall estuvo segura de que sí, podría decirle _mucho_ sobre esa experiencia.

-Oh… Qué encanto de gente, profesora McGonagall. Qué encanto de gente. Y los niños… No he visto unos niños más agradables y bien dispuestos en toda mi vida. Sólo puedo decir cosas buenas de ellos. Y ellos, todo hay que decirlo, estaban encantados conmigo. Realmente fue una experiencia maravillosa. Los Redfeathers son una familia excepcional, muy bien educada y se toman muy en serio su educación. Hay quien piensa que las familias que educan a sus hijos con tutores no valoran la educación, pero con todos mis respetos eso es una completa tontería. Puedo asegurarle que al menos en Pociones su instrucción era tan buena como la que podrían haber recibido en Hogwarts. Habría sido muy feliz quedándome con ellos hasta completar su educación, pero como pudo leer en mi currículum me ofrecieron un puesto de investigación en el ministerio de Noruega y no pude dejarlo escapar porque se trataba justo de mi campo de especialidad, las pociones regenerativas de tejidos.

Deliciosa siguió hablando y hablando y hablando y Minerva temió que fuera a seguir haciéndolo cuando la siguiente candidata ya estuviera dentro de la habitación. A las tres menos cinco, como pudo, consiguió echarla del cuarto. El silencio fue un placer que recibió con agradecimiento… Por Morgana, no podía contratar a esa mujer. Sólo de imaginarla en la Sala de Profesores día tras día, parloteando incesantemente, empezaba a sentir jaqueca.

Entonces, a las tres, llegó la última candidata del día, Arcadia Pinetree. Tenía veintinueve años, así que Minerva tampoco le había dado clase, pero durante sus años en Hogwarts le había llamado la atención por algo más que por su nombre: Arcadia había sido una muchachita bastante desenvuelta, de pelo corto, que usaba siempre los pantalones del uniforme en vez de la falda y solía ir con los chicos. No era nada habitual ver niñas así en Slytherin, ni siquiera entre las familias mestizas, como los Pinetree.

Y Arcadia no había cambiado mucho, pensó Minerva, cuando la vio entrar. Llevaba el pelo todavía bastante corto e iba vestida con unos pantalones de lino oscuros y una camiseta de tirantes. Del cuello pendía un colgante con una pequeña serpiente de plata.

-Profesora McGonagall, me alegro de volver a verla –la saludó, tendiéndole la mano.

-Lo mismo digo, querida –dijo, tratando de no dar un respingo ante el fuerte apretón.

-He visto el Caldero muy vacío –comentó, sentándose. Había pasado los dos últimos años estudiando Pociones en la India-. ¿Es por las desapariciones?

-Me temo que sí. Espero que no le moleste que la haya citado en un lugar público.

-No, no se preocupe.

-¿Le apetece una taza de té?

-Sí, gracias.

Minerva le sirvió una taza y se la pasó.

-Dígame, señorita Pinetree, ¿qué es lo que le ha hecho pensar en probar en la enseñanza?

-Bueno, siempre fue una posibilidad. De hecho, ya ha visto que di clases de Pociones durante un año en Pandelbueno, en España. No continué porque me ofrecieron mi último trabajo, el de la India, pero la verdad es que lo pasé bien. Y dar clases en Hogwarts… Además, creo que podría conseguir que los alumnos se marcharan de allí con un buen nivel en Pociones, incluso los que no continuaran con la asignatura después de quinto.

-Pero en Pandelbueno enseñó sólo a los alumnos de… bueno, lo que serían nuestros ÉXTASIS, ¿no?

-Sí, pero pienso que podría arreglármelas perfectamente con los de once. Es decir, son sólo críos. Con un algo disciplina desde el principio…

Minerva asintió con aprobación, porque ella también valoraba la disciplina, pero aún tenía a Snape fresco en su memoria gracias a Urquhart y prefirió matizar.

-Disciplina y mano izquierda, claro –dijo, no sin amabilidad.

Arcadia levantó una ceja.

-Desde luego no soy como… Bueno, no importa.

Minerva creyó que Arcadia también estaba pensando en Snape, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no, era demasiado joven.

Como Neville, comprendió.

Ya no sabía qué pensar de todo aquel asunto. Sabía que Neville había tenido una pequeña crisis tras el asunto de James Potter y que la puntuación de Slytherin había empezado a subir de manera constante a la vez que descendía el número de alumnos de esa Casa que Neville castigaba a la semana. También sabía que Filius y Carlota, jefes de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff respectivamente, se habían quejado alguna vez de la parcialidad de Neville; ella no les había hecho mucho caso, segura de que Neville estaba siendo justa y de que esas protestas sólo eran debidas a la rivalidad entre Casas, pero ahora parecía obvio que habían tenido una base mucho más sólida.

Neville había cambiado de actitud y Minerva se sentía inclinada a correr un tupido velo sobre el asunto, pero ya no tenía ganas ni fuerzas de defender el supuesto juego limpio de su profesor de Herbología. Si se había quedado con mala fama por culpa de aquello y le preocupaba en lo más mínimo era él quien debía solucionarlo.

El problema que ella tenía que solucionar era el de contratar un profesor nuevo de Pociones para Hogwarts, preferiblemente Slytherin. Y de todos los candidatos que había entrevistado aquella tarde, desde luego Arcadia Pinetree era la que más le gustaba.

* * *

Harry carraspeó, miró a sus hijos y volvió a carraspear. Aún estaban pasando el mes en casa de Ginny, pero aquella tarde les había pedido que pasaran un momento a Grimmauld Place.

-¿Pasa algo, papá? –preguntó James.

-No… Bueno… Yo… Quería hablar con vosotros de una cosa.

Sus tres hijos se miraron entre sí.

-¿De qué? –preguntó de nuevo James.

-Veréis… Bueno… Ya sabéis que a veces… bueno… las cosas que hago salen en el periódico. –Ellos asintieron-. Y no quiero que os enteréis viéndolo en El Profeta.

-¿Enterarnos de qué? –preguntó Albus con expresión suspicaz, como si pensara que había atracado Gringotts o algo por el estilo.

Harry se sentía un poco mareado. ¿De verdad estaba teniendo esa conversación con sus hijos? No podía creer que estuviera teniendo esa conversación con sus hijos.

-Yo… estoy viendo a alguien –soltó-. De vez en cuando. No es nada serio y no es la razón del divorcio tampoco, pero… bueno, ya hay rumores y sé que pronto saldrá en El Profeta. Prefiero que os enteréis por mí.

James, Albus y Lily volvieron a mirarse entre ellos, sin parecer especialmente entusiasmados.

-¿No es nada serio? –preguntó James.

-No. No os lo habría contado si no supiera que es cuestión de días que se haga público. –Y tomando aire, se armó de valor y dijo lo que realmente le costaba más decir-. Es sólo un amigo.

Ya estaba, ya lo había dicho, había dejado claro que se trataba de un hombre. El corazón le latía más rápido de lo normal y todo. Y sus tres hijos acogieron ese detalle con absoluta indiferencia, mucho más preocupados por el simple hecho de que estuviera saliendo con alguien en sí.

-Ella lo está pasando mal –dijo Lily, en tono ligeramente acusador.

-Eso no puedo evitarlo, Lily. Y que me quede en casa todas las noches no va a cambiarlo. Mirad, no os estoy pidiendo permiso –les advirtió, porque a pesar de toda su incomodidad con aquel asunto sabía que eso tenía que dejarlo claro-. Vuestra madre puede hacer ahora lo que quiera y yo también. Tengo derecho a hacer cosas que me hagan feliz. Sólo os lo estoy diciendo para que no os pille por sorpresa.

-Pero te acabas de divorciar, papá –protestó ella-. ¡Es _pronto_!

James, que estaba con la cabeza gacha, suspiró.

-No vas a volver con ella, ¿verdad?

Harry miró a sus hijos, un poco sorprendido al darse cuenta de que habían albergado esa esperanza.

-No –dijo suavemente-. No, lo siento. Siempre será vuestra madre y la querré por eso, pero no estoy enamorado de ella y no quiero vivir con ella.

Ahora eran los tres los que estaban con la cabeza agachada. Era como si les hubiera herido de nuevo, algo que no había esperado que fuera a pasar. James fue el primero en mirarlo a los ojos, resignado.

-Está bien… Bueno, nosotros nos alegramos de que seas feliz. Gracias por el aviso.

-Sí, ojalá los periodistas no te molesten mucho –añadió Albus, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Gracias, chicos.

Se notaba que ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, pero que trataban de tomárselo lo mejor posible. Harry miró a Lily, que aún vacilaba.

-Lily, déjalo, las cosas son así –dijo James, con voz cansada-. Y tiene razón ¿sabes? Cuando rompes con alguien no te quedas metido en casa esperando a que a la otra persona se le pase. Te da rabia si rompen contigo, pero es que es así.

Lily hizo un mohín, pero parecía más convencida.

-Yo no quiero que vuestra madre lo pase mal, Lily –dijo entonces Harry-. Simplemente estoy viviendo mi vida, eso es todo.

Ella bajó la vista, ya mucho más triste que enfadada, y Harry supo que la había convencido. Aun así, notaba que estaban fastidiados con aquello y lamentaba haberse visto obligado a mantener aquella conversación. Las cosas tendrían que haber sido de otra manera, mucho más sencilla, mucho más natural. Malditos periodistas metomentodos…

Pero bueno, sus hijos ya sabían que había alguien, que habría otros alguien, y que podían ser hombres. Con un poco de suerte, no tendría que volver a pasar por un mal trago como ese en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Narcissa observó con aire ensimismado la tumba de su hermana Bellatrix. La habían enterrado en el cementerio familiar, junto a Blackhill, la casa en la que habían crecido ella y sus dos hermanas. Su viejo hogar estaba construido sobre una pequeña colina, cerca de Oxford. No era tan imponente como Malfoy manor –los Black nunca habían sido tan ricos como los Malfoy-, pero tenía un encanto especial y Narcissa guardaba un grato recuerdo de aquella época.

En aquel entonces, con tres chicas ruidosas habitando bajo su techo, la casa había estado llena de vida, pero llevaba muchos años vacía. Blackhill debería haber sido de Andromeda, por ser la mayor, pero la habían desheredado tras casarse con Ted Tonks, en parte para evitar que pasara a su vez a descendientes que ya no serían sangrepuras, en parte también porque sus padres estaban convencidos de que Tonks andaba tras la fortuna de aquella rama de los Black. Fuera cual fuera la razón, Narcissa dudaba que a su hermana le importara. Cuando les había dejado para irse con su sangresucia, había sido para siempre. Narcissa, aún con los ojos fijos en la tumba de Bellatrix, la asesina de la hija de Andromeda, se dijo por primera vez que podía entenderlo.

Narcissa quería creer que Bella nunca habría dado ese paso si no hubiera quedado absolutamente trastornada tras su paso por Azkaban. Su hermana siempre había tenido una veta cruel y un genio explosivo, pero su comportamiento tras escapar de la cárcel había sido el de una sádica demente que parecía excitarse sexualmente mientras torturaba a los prisioneros de Voldemort. Aun así, si ella no podía perdonarle que se hubiera vuelto contra Draco, ¿cómo iba Andromeda a perdonarle que hubiera matado a su hija Nymphadora?

Podía entender que Andromeda no quisiera saber nada de cualquiera que hubiera estado aliado con los asesinos de su única hija.

Pero quizás se estaba empezando a hacer mayor de verdad, porque la echaba de menos. O mejor dicho, empezaba a reconocer que la echaba de menos. Le habría gustado poder sentarse con ella y hablar de cuando eran pequeñas, de lo mucho que se habían reído de aquel profesor de baile que tenía un bigotito fino y ridículo, de la vez que su madre había tenido un accidente de pociones y su cara se había quedado de color rojo tomate durante tres días, de las conversaciones en las que especulaban con cual de los pretendientes que rondaban la casa, atraídos por su célebre belleza y su impecable linaje, podían terminar casándose.

Narcissa se planteó qué posibilidades tenía de intentar acercarse a su hermana sin salir demasiado malparada. La reputación familiar no había estado tan alta desde la guerra y dado que Andromeda estimaba a los Potter, debía de haber apreciado el gesto que habían tenido ellos al retirar la denuncia contra James Potter. Quizás si le mencionaba que Merrythought había contratado a su nieto con su consentimiento, Andromeda entendería que tantas señales de paz querían decir algo.

Narcissa miró de nuevo su casa. Draco le había dicho que él no la quería, no con el cadáver de Bellatrix enterrado en ese cementerio. Había criminales de su calaña reposando en el mausoleo de Malfoy manor, pero ninguno de ellos había levantado la varita contra él, y Narcissa tenía que admitir que eso suponía cierta diferencia. Podría haberse sentido tentada a acceder a dársela al nieto de Andromeda, a pesar de su penosa mezcla de sangre, pero suponía que el muchacho tampoco querría ocupar la casa en la que había crecido la asesina de su madre. Sin embargo, Narcissa se resistía a venderla; no quería gente ajena a su familia viviendo en su antiguo hogar. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás Cassandra podía querer instalarse allí en el futuro, o alguno de los hijos de ésta o Scorpius.

* * *

-Harry, te estaba buscando –dijo Kingsley, alcanzándole por uno de los pasillos del ministerio.

-¿Qué ocurre?

El ministro de magia pareció súbitamente azorado.

-Bueno, no sé si te interesa, pero… Cavan no ha venido a trabajar hoy. Alguien le ha lanzado un conjuro cuando salía de su casa esta mañana.

-¿Qué? ¿Un conjuro? –dijo, preocupándose.

-No es grave, pero… está en San Mungo y tiene para un par de días.

-Voy a verlo –dijo Harry, sin molestarse en disimular-. Si pasa algo estaré en el hospital.

Kingsley asintió y Harry, después de avisar a Chloe, usó la Red Flú para trasladarse al hospital. Tenía la sospecha de que el ataque a Cavan se debía a los rumores que lo relacionaban con él y se sentía tan culpable que sólo podía pensar "lo siento" una y otra vez. En recepción le explicaron que Cavan estaba ingresado en la habitación número cinco de la tercera planta. Tercera planta…Eso quería decir que no se trataba de un conjuro, como le había dicho Kingsley, sino de un veneno o una poción.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

Normalmente sólo se proporcionaba esa información a los familiares, pero aún llevaba la capa de auror y era Harry Potter, así que la enfermera, después de mirarlo con aturdimiento un par de segundos y enrojecer, consultó unos papeles y arrugó la nariz.

-Ah, sí, es éste… Ha sido impregnado por un gas desconocido. Los síntomas son verrugas peludas cubriendo todo el cuerpo y un hedor insoportable a su alrededor, pero los medimagos creen que desaparecerán del todo en cuarenta y ocho horas. Parece más una broma de mal gusto o una venganza que una agresión; no hay indicios de magia negra.

Una broma de mal gusto o una venganza. Tal y como sospechaba, estaba relacionado con él. Pero lo peor de todo era el nombre que había empezado a bailotear en su cerebro como primer sospechoso.

Harry subió a la cuarta planta, muy nervioso y disgustado, y vio en la puerta de la habitación a un hombre rubio y no muy alto que sólo podía ser el padre de Cavan; el señor Broderick, lívido, se agarraba el estómago con una mano y era obvio que luchaba por contener las náuseas.

-Ah, es usted… -dijo, intentando recomponerse y parecer enfadado-. Esto ha sido culpa suya.

Harry agachó la vista un momento, viendo confirmadas sus sospechas.

-¿Cómo está Cavan?

El señor Broderick frunció aún más el ceño, pero no daba la sensación de temer por la vida de su hijo.

-Los médicos dicen que en un par de días se habrán desvanecido todos los efectos.

-Voy a hablar con él.

Harry puso la mano en la puerta para abrirla, pero el padre de Cavan se lo impidió enseguida.

-No, espere. No puede entrar así.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

Para su sorpresa, el señor Broderick le enseñó algo que parecía una membrana.

-Necesita una de estas para entrar. Y aun así, no durará ni cinco minutos.-Señaló el puesto de enfermería-. Allí le darán una.

Harry fue a buscarla y un enfermero le proporcionó una, aconsejándole que no se la quitara mientras estuviera dentro de la habitación. Cuando regresó a la puerta de la habitación, el señor Broderick, que ya había recuperado el color de cara, meneó la cabeza.

-No creo que Cavan quiera que usted lo vea así.

Pero no se lo impidió y Harry necesitaba verlo, asegurarse de que estaba bien, dentro de las circunstancias, y, sobre todo, pedirle disculpas. Sin dudarlo, se colocó la membrana sobre la nariz y la boca y esta se adhirió al momento a su piel. Harry respiró instintivamente con fuerza, temiendo ser incapaz de respirar, pero descubrió que el aire la traspasaba sin problemas. Sólo entonces abrió la puerta y entró.

El hedor fue lo primero que notó, incisivo y dulzón. Olía a cadáver en descomposición, a fosa séptica, y Harry sintió que se le revolvía inmediatamente el estómago. Era lo peor que había olido en su vida. Y tumbado en la cama, cubierto de horribles verrugas, estaba Cavan, mirándole como si no terminara de reconocerle.

-¿Harry?-Entonces protestó e inmediatamente se cubrió la cara con la almohada-. Joder, lárgate.

Por lo que había podido atisbar, su aspecto era realmente repulsivo en esos momentos, pero a Harry no le dio asco.

-No seas idiota –dijo, forzándose a acercarse a él y sentarse en la cama aunque allí el olor aún era más intenso-. Cavan, lo siento muchísimo.

-Esto ha sido uno de tus fans, ¿verdad? –dijo, todavía tapado con la almohada.

-Mejor dicho, un fan de Ginny.

Y más concretamente, George Weasley. Ron le había hablado de aquel nuevo producto un par de semanas atrás. Habían intentado fabricar unas bombas fétidas más repugnantes de lo normal y habían terminado con un gas sumamente maloliente y con inesperados efectos secundarios.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó entonces, tratando de controlar las náuseas-. ¿Has visto a algo o a alguien?

-No he visto a nadie. Simplemente he salido de casa y de repente he visto que alguien tiraba algo en dirección a mis pies; entonces ha estallado una nube de polvo color azufre y se… se me ha llenado el cuerpo de… _esto_ y ha empezado a apestar así.

-¿Te duele?

-No.

Harry suspiró, desalentado, furioso.

-Creo que ha sido George Weasley, el hermano de Ginny. Pero no ha usado magia negra y no te ha causado dolor físico así que no se considera agresión. –Además, los efectos iban a desvanecerse solos en poco tiempo, así que era imposible que el Wizengamot obligara a George a pagar siquiera una multa por lo que había hecho-. De todos modos, voy a ir a hablar con él y si ha sido cosa suya voy a hacer que se arrepienta. No tiene ningún derecho a atacarte a ti.

Debajo de la almohada, Cavan tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Harry, por favor, vete. Ya hablaremos cuando salga de aquí.

-Cavan…

-En serio, Harry.

Harry bajó la vista, comprendiendo que su presencia allí estaba haciendo más mal que bien.

-Vale, como quieras –dijo en voz baja-. Avísame si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?

-No te preocupes.

Harry alargó la mano y le rozó el hombro. Bajo la fina tela de su pijama de hospital, su carne se sentía llena de bultos. Cavan se apartó como si su contacto quemara y Harry, murmurando un adiós, salió de la habitación.

* * *

Cuando Harry entró en la tienda de George y Ron, todavía no había perdido el control. Cabía la posibilidad de que el culpable fuera otro y Harry, que no lo olvidaba, quería estar seguro de que no metía la pata. Fue cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de George, cuando éste esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa que Harry conocía demasiado bien. Entonces sí que sintió que la rabia tomaba el mando.

-Maldito hijo de puta ¡sabía que habías sido tú! –exclamó, yendo directo hacia él.

Ron salió de pronto de entre dos estanterías y, con un grito de alarma, se le echó encima para detenerlo.

-Eh, tranquilo, tranquilo… ¿Qué coño pasa?

George, con la varita en la mano, se echó a reír y Harry forcejeó con más rabia aún para apartar a Ron.

-Es sólo una broma, Harry, no te alteres tanto –dijo George-. Seguro que puedes pasar dos días sin follarte a tu nuevo amiguito.

-¡Eres un cabrón!

-Maldita sea, George, ¿qué has hecho? –exclamó Ron, sin soltar a Harry-. Harry, ¿qué ha hecho?

-¡Tu hermano ha atacado a Cavan con el gas que inventasteis hace un par de semanas!

-¿Cavan? ¿El tipo…?

-¡Sí!

-Joder, George, ¿en qué coño estabas pensando?

George se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

-Alguien tiene que enseñarle que no está bien liarse con hombres casados ni andar rompiendo familias.

Harry lo miró con asco.

-Vete a la mierda.

Ron se movió, todavía sin soltarlo, de manera que pudiera mirarlo a la cara.

-Los efectos se irán en cuarenta y ocho horas, Harry. Venga, cálmate. No vale la pena. Venga, vamos al Caldero Chorreante a tomarnos algo.

Harry se dejó sacar de la tienda, su furia casi extinguida y caminó con Ron en tormentoso silencio por la calle medio vacía hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Hannah y Neville estaban allí y al verlos entrar a esas horas, cuando se suponía que ambos estaban trabajando, se acercaron con preocupación para ver qué pasaba.

-No es nada –dijo Ron, haciendo un gesto con la mano-. ¿Podéis traernos dos cervezas de mantequilla?

Hannah y Neville, discretos, les sirvieron las bebidas y los dejaron solos. Harry, que aún tenía el estómago un poco revuelto por el olor del pobre Cavan, no tocó su vaso.

-No es una broma, Ron –masculló al final-. Está hecho a mala idea.

-Vamos, Harry… Si estuviera hecho a mala idea los efectos durarían más de dos días. Ha sido una estupidez, pero George no quería joderte. Probablemente pensaba que así estaba vengando a Ginny o algo por el estilo.

-Cavan no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó. Si George quiere venganza que intente venir a por mí.

-George no va a ir a por ti, colega. Eres el padre de sus sobrinos.

-Oh, vale, va a ir a por mis amantes. Qué considerado –dijo con sarcasmo.

-Tampoco va a ir a por tus amantes. Lo ha hecho esta vez y ya está. Ya le conoces.

-Más le vale, porque si intenta otra como esta, a mí no va a importarme una mierda que sea el tío de mis hijos –le advirtió, completamente en serio-. Cavan no quería ni que estuviera en la habitación con él, ¿sabes? Tu hermano me ha jodido bien jodido.

-Lo siento.

Harry suspiró.

-Ya… Mira, sé que no es culpa tuya. Pero es que esto es una mierda ¿Y si Cavan ya no quiere volverme a ver?

-¿Cómo no va a querer, hombre? Si yo estuviera en el lugar de ese Cavan, estaría cabreadísimo con George, pero eso no me haría dejarte a ti. Al revés, en todo caso.

-Pero tú eres tú y Cavan es Cavan –dijo, recordando cómo se había apartado de él en el hospital.

Ron lo miró unos segundos y se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, Harry… Aparte de que lo que haya hecho mi hermano, hay que admitir que para salir contigo hay que echarle huevos. O sea, ¿no recuerdas todas las vociferadoras que recibió Ginny acusándola de haberse quedado embarazada adrede para pescarte? ¿O esa vez que trataron de darle una poción para que te odiara? ¿O cuando le enviaron esas fotos manipuladas en las que aparecías en la cama con otra mujer?

-Joder…-dijo, frustrado.

Ron le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-Mira, no te preocupes, verás como todo se arregla. Una broma pesada del idiota de mi hermano no va a cambiar eso.

Harry volvió a suspirar.

-Eso espero.

Ron le pegó un trago a su cerveza y lo miró especulativamente.

-Oye, Harry… ¿estás enamorado de ese tipo? Me dijiste que no había sido nada serio, pero…

-No estoy enamorado de él –replicó con sinceridad-. Pero me gusta y no quiero que tu hermano me lo espante. Maldita sea, Cavan ni siquiera es la razón de que yo dejara a Ginny.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Mira… intentaré hablar con él, ¿vale? Seguro que no tiene intención de hacer nada parecido. Ya ha vengado a Ginny y ya se ha quedado tranquilo.

-Oh, más vale que no tenga intención de no hacer nada parecido. Puedes decirle a tu hermano que yo también sé gastar bromas, Ron. Si quiere verlo, sólo tiene que volver a hacer algo así.

* * *

Cuando Cavan salió de San Mungo, ya restablecido, Harry recibió una carta suya pidiéndole que se pasara por su casa después de trabajar. Cavan le advertía que debía usar la Red Flú, ya que su casa estaba rodeada de periodistas que lo verían llegar si usaba la Aparición. Estaba claro que el rumor sobre su relación se había convertido en noticia oficial.

Harry fue, por lo tanto, a Grimmauld Place y desde allí cruzó por Red Flú hasta la casa de Cavan. No sabía muy bien qué esperar, pero cuando vio que a Cavan le costaba mirarlo a la cara tuvo una mala sensación en el estómago.

-Llevan ahí todo el día –dijo, señalando una de las ventanas, tapada con las cortinas.

Volvía a tener el aspecto de siempre, inmaculadamente bello de la cabeza a los pies. Pero la expresión de sus ojos había cambiado; estaba asustado, incómodo.

-Cavan…

-Pensaba que podría, Harry –dijo, en tono de disculpa-. De verdad que me gustas. Pero es demasiado. No estoy acostumbrado a esto ni a que me echen hechizos desagradables de repente. Al menos no desde Hogwarts.

Harry bajó la vista, comprendiendo lo que significaban sus palabras.

-Lo entiendo.

-Casi me da un infarto cuando me echaron ese gas. Pensaba que eran los secuestradores.

Harry asintió y alzó la cabeza.

-Está bien…

-Lo siento, Harry.

-No tienes por qué disculparte –dijo enseguida-. Soy yo quien tiene la culpa de que esté pasando todo esto.

-No, tampoco es culpa tuya. Es como son las cosas. Y ojalá pudiera… no sé, saber enfrentarme a esto. Pero creo que es mejor que dejemos de vernos.

Harry no intentó convencerlo para que cambiara de idea, por mucho que le fastidiara lo que estaba pasando. Podía comprender que Cavan no quisiera seguir viéndose en medio de todo aquello.

-Está bien –volvió a repetir, antes de quedarse mirándolo. No había mentido al decir que no estaba enamorado de él, pero el deseo también era una droga adictiva y le dolía todo el cuerpo de pensar que no iba a volver a tenerlo en la cama-. Pero te voy a echar de menos.

Cavan esbozó entonces una sonrisa.

-Yo también. Suerte, Harry.

Entonces Cavan se acercó a él y le dio un último beso de despedida. Harry cerró los ojos, sintiendo una indefinible tristeza y se marchó de allí.

_Continuará_

* * *

KaiH, me alegra que te hayas decidido a comentar, muchas gracias ^^ Y sí, indudablemente hemos dado un paso más hacia el Drarry, jaja.

, sí, aquí estoy ^^ ¡Espero que te guste Windfield! Pero lo siento, jeje, no puedo dar pistas sobre el título.

A, bueno, Cavan y Harry seguían juntos después del primer capi, pero ahora sí que han roto. Y ya veremos si aciertas con tu teoría, jeje. ¡Y muchas gracias, lo de los Reyes ha sido muy bonito!

Chem, un saludo!

Xxefyxx, ya veremos, jeje, ¡gracias por el apoyo!

Miriya, sí, un capi a la semana es seguro a no ser que pase algo realmente gordo. Y ya veremos si Al visita a Scorpius ^^ ¡Gracias!

Himram, qué tal! ^^ Narcissa tb se escandalizó, seguro, jaja. En realidad Albus no tiene que elegir, pasa las vacaciones repartido entre los dos, pero se siente como si tuviera que elegir un bando cuando no es así. Ya veremos qué pasa con todos, que acabamos de empezar.

Samyrose, Harry reacciona justo a tiempo XD Y Albus en Malfoy manor… pues puede ser, jaja.

A, pues muchas gracias por los ánimos ^^

MonTse MtZ, si no hago cambios, serán 47 capis. ¡Y muchas gracias por los ánimos!

Odrade, sí, en realidad mi opinión sobre el divorcio, obviamente muggle, importa poco aquí XD Me alegra que Astoria y Cavan te caigan bien, aunque ya has visto que el pobre Cavan ha sucumbido a la presión. ¡Muchas gracias a ti por comentar!

Blltrx2608, yo también estoy de acuerdo con Luna, la verdad. Pansy y los demás nunca han sentido simpatía por Harry y no van a empezar ahora y Draco ya sabemos como es; si te sirve de consuelo, se alegra más porque cree que eso está fastidiando a los Weasley que porque crea que eso está fastidiando a Harry. Y bueno… ya has visto que Harry alertó a los niños justo a tiempo XD Y tenías razón, la prensa –y George- han terminado con la relación Harry/Cavan, qué le vamos a hacer. Ah, por cierto, no, Ginny no estaba presente durante la ceremonia del divorcio, pero sí que firma unos papeles que se deben entregar en el ministerio.

Ese Jota, bienvenida ^^ ¡A ver si se produce esa reunión!

Packo, encantada de saludarte, espero que disfrutes con la tercera parte.


	3. 3 Nada nuevo bajo el sol

NdA: ¡Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios!

Capítulo 3 **Nada nuevo bajo el sol**

James llegó al Caldero Chorreante con su madre y sus hermanos, contento de que su madre por fin hubiera accedido a llevarlos al callejón Diagón. El año anterior le había dejado ir solo con Fred y Michael, pero ese año se había resistido incluso a llevarlos ella misma, y lo que era peor, todos los adultos, hasta su padre, se habían puesto de su lado.

Para su sorpresa, su tío George y su tía Angelina estaban allí, y hubo algo en el modo jovial y desenfadado con el que lo saludaron a él y a sus hermanos que le hizo pensar que ahí había algo que no sabía. Después miró a su madre, preguntándose con perplejidad si tendría tanto miedo de que los secuestraran como para buscar seguridad en el número.

Neville salió a saludarlos antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en ello y lo inundó a preguntas sobre su nuevo colegio. James no tenía nada en contra de su nuevo internado –estaba bastante bien, de hecho, había hecho amigos rápidamente y era cierto que el acento británico volvía locas a las chicas-, pero no sabía por qué Neville, igual que el resto de adultos, sonreían con forzado entusiasmo cuando hacían esas preguntas y actuaban como si hubiera decidido trasladarse de colegio porque tenía ganas de estudiar en el extranjero o algo así. ¿No podían entender que prefería que no hablaran de ese asunto en absoluto? Era un tema un poco delicado, joder.

Al salir del Caldero, James se preparó mentalmente para la posibilidad de cruzarse con algún compañero. Meses atrás había sentido pánico ante la idea de volver a Hogwarts, de mirarlos a la cara cuando todos sabían que había estado a punto de matar Scorpius. Ahora se dijo a sí mismo que estaba preparado. Sabía que había cometido un error terrible, le agradecía a los Malfoy que hubieran retirado la demanda, fuera cual fuera la razón, y estaba dispuesto a demostrar que realmente había aprendido de su equivocación. A veces tenía la sensación de que aún oía el grito de Scorpius al sentir el tirón en su magia.

Al principio, la poca gente que vio en el callejón Diagon le hizo pensar que, después de todo, no iba a encontrarse a nadie de Hogwarts. Sus antiguos compañeros debían de estar sometidos a una protección tan asfixiante como la suya. Pero después de unos minutos, empezó a pensar que, en realidad, había _demasiada_ gente en la calle. James estaba acostumbrado a ser observado cuando estaba en público, pero nunca así, nunca de ese modo. Por la calle siempre le habían mirado con cariño, siempre se había notado querido. Ahora era como después de perder contra Slytherin, pero aún peor. Porque no había decepción o burla, sino recelo, desaprobación, hasta miedo en algunos casos. James trató de convencerse de que estaba siendo paranoico, pero entonces, ¿por qué su madre y sus tíos habían dejado de hablar y parecían furiosos? ¿Por qué Lily se había pegado a Albus y Albus le había pasado la mano por los hombros y caminaba con la vista al frente y la cabeza tan tiesa?

Los transeúntes callaban al cruzarse con ellos, pero rompían en cuchicheos en cuanto quedaban a su espalda. James no podía escuchar nada, sólo palabras sueltas: Malfoy, magia, demanda, _deshonra_. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y su estómago se convirtió en un nudo apretado.

-…peligroso… no deberían haber retirado la demanda –alcanzó a escuchar entonces, al pasar junto a dos brujas algo más mayores que su abuela.

James sintió ganas de vomitar, pero su madre se giró hacia ellas con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Métanse en sus asuntos!

Las dos mujeres dieron un respingo e intercambiaron una mirada asustada.

-Vámonos, Roberta, rápido…

Las señoras se marcharon apresuradamente y James intentó sentirse satisfecho e incluso reírse de lo tontas y ridículas que eran, pero no le encontraba maldita la gracia. Su madre las había asustado de verdad. Las había asustado porque habían pensado que la madre de alguien como él tenía que ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Lo siento.

Su madre se plantó frente a él, obligándole a mirarla a los ojos, que brillaban con una furia indescriptible.

-No tienes nada que sentir. Esta gente da asco.-Su madre dejó escapar el aire, tratando de serenarse y le dio un abrazo fuerte y breve y un beso en la mejilla-. Anda, sigamos.

A James le habría gustado irse a casa, pero todos obedecieron a su madre y él se calló, forzándose a continuar. Ahora entendía mejor la presencia de sus tíos aquella mañana: no eran una protección contra secuestros, estaban de apoyo moral. Y las cosas no mejoraban. La gente seguía mirándole como si fuera basura, como si fuera un monstruo.

Albus se colocó a su lado; había dejado a Lily con su tío.

-James, no dejes que noten que te duele –susurró entonces, desafiante, con una nota oscura en su expresión que decía que ya había estado allí-. Que les den por culo a todos.

James no dijo nada, avergonzado porque ni siquiera podía mostrar la misma actitud que su hermano. Lo intentaba, pero no podía. Había pensado que la gente no le daría mucha importancia. Los Malfoy le habían perdonado, así que había supuesto que los demás debían de haberlo hecho también. Aunque a veces se odiaba por lo que había hecho y las consecuencias que había provocado, no había esperado que el resto del mundo mágico estuviera de acuerdo con él.

La heladería de Florean Fortescue parecía un refugio, después de la hostilidad de la calle, pero eso fue sólo hasta que todas las conversaciones cesaron en seco al verlo entrar. No sabía qué era peor, que lo miraran de arriba abajo o que sus ojos se dirigieran nerviosamente hacia la salida, como si estuvieran planeando por dónde salir huyendo de él. Las piernas le temblaban cuando pudo sentarse y no pudo mirar a la camarera cuando se acercó a tomar nota de lo que querían.

-¿Tú qué quieres, James? –le preguntó su madre, cuando le tocó el turno.

Irse. Retroceder en el tiempo y evitar su crimen. No haber nacido. Desde luego, no quería un helado.

-Nada.

-No seas tonto, te encanta el helado de chocolate y nata. Traiga una copa para él. ¿Albus?

James no prestó atención a la respuesta de su hermano y tampoco le importaba mucho que su madre fuera a plantarle delante el maldito helado. Cuando la camarera se lo trajo, lo dejó ahí, sin tocar. Realmente era incapaz de tomar bocado. Su madre le dijo un par de veces que comiera, pero lo dejó correr cuando vio que no le hacía caso. James sólo quería que terminaran de una vez para poder marcharse de allí. Albus y Lily se estaban comiendo sus helados en silencio; su madre y sus tíos trataban de mantener una conversación normal, pero sonaba tan forzada como las preguntas sobre su nuevo colegio.

El súbito ruido de su madre poniéndose en pie le hizo alzar por fin la vista y descubrió que ella estaba mirando con hostilidad hacia una de las mesas.

-No creo que sea necesario que estén mirándonos todo el rato –dijo, con voz muy tensa.

Una carcajada proveniente de la puerta hizo que todos se giraran hacia allí. Era una mujer alta, de pelo oscuro y mirada burlona. James la reconoció porque había visto su foto en el tablón de anuncios los días previos al Día de la Paz del año anterior; era Pansy Pucey, antes Parkinson, madre de Damon Pucey, hija de un mortífago y famosa por haber intentado movilizar a Hogwarts para que capturaran a Harry Potter y se lo entregaran a Voldemort. Iba acompañada de dos mujeres más que no le sonaban de nada, pero una de ellas debía de ser la madre de la otra.

-Tranquilízate, Weasley, esto del divorcio te ha sentado fatal.

Su madre apretó los labios.

-Tú cállate, mortífaga.

La mujer se echó a reír y le enseñó con gesto burlón sus antebrazos, libres de la Marca Tenebrosa.

-Lo siento, encanto. Además, ¿no te has enterado? Ser mortífagos es tan del siglo XX… Ya ha pasado de moda. Tanto como tu matrimonio. Ahora lo que se estila son los pequeños asesinos robamagia.

A Albus se le volcó la copa de helado. James tuvo la sensación de que el insulto le golpeaba como un puñetazo, dejándolo sin respiración. Oyó a su madre exclamar algo en tono furioso, más carcajadas cargadas de veneno, a su tío George llamándolas zorras a las tres y al hijo del señor Fortescue original haciendo un llamamiento a la calma, pero nada de eso tenía sentido.

-¿Podemos irnos? –empezó a decir, en voz baja-. ¿Podemos irnos? Por favor… Por favor, quiero irme a casa. Por favor… Por favor…

Si se hubiera abierto un agujero en el suelo, se habría tirado en él para desaparecer.

* * *

Harry se levantó de su sillón con expresión satisfecha y se dispuso a salir del despacho. Había terminado por ese día. Pero justo cuando salía por la puerta, Chloe le interceptó.

-Jefe, no hemos hablado todavía de las inspecciones.

-Ahora no, Chloe, me voy a casa. Y además, sabes que no quiero hacerlas en verano. Las programaremos para septiembre u octubre. –Prefería llevarlas a cabo durante el curso escolar para evitarle el mal trago a los hijos de los Marcados; no podía evitar que estuvieran presentes los niños menores de once años o los que estudiaban en casa, pero algo era algo-. Y… bueno, no creo que sea necesario ir a Malfoy manor este año. Ya estuve yo en abril. No tienen ningún objeto de magia negra allí, ya te lo digo yo.

-Pero…

-Ya hablaremos.

Harry siguió su camino, pensando en los Malfoy. La idea de inspeccionar su casa le resultaba ahora sumamente incómoda, pero al menos aquel año podrían saltarse el ritual. Ya vería cómo lo solucionaba al año siguiente.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo usó la Red Flú para ir hasta el Caldero Chorreante; quería comprarse algo de cenar allí, ya que Kreacher estaba con Ginny y los niños y no tenía muchas ganas de ponerse a cocinar. La taberna no estaba muy concurrida y Neville se acercó rápidamente a él.

-Eh, Harry, hola, ¿cómo está James?

-Bien, supongo.

-¿Están todos más tranquilos?

Harry se dio cuenta de que Neville sabía algo que él desconocía.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, un poco preocupado-. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-¿No lo sabes? Bueno… yo no lo sé muy bien, pero Ginny ha estado esta tarde en el callejón Diagon con los niños, George y Angelina, y al parecer ha habido algún problema con Pansy Parkinson y algunos tipos que no paraban de mirar raro a James.

Harry no se lo pensó dos veces y, después de despedirse de Neville, salió a la parte muggle, buscó un sitio donde nadie pudiera verlo y se Apareció en su antigua casa.

Ginny lo recibió con una mezcla de irritación y alivio.

-Ah, eres tú. Iba a llamarte ahora a Grimmauld Place.

-¿Cómo está James?

-¿Ya te has enterado?

-He ido al Caldero Chorreante y Nev y Hannah me han dicho que habíais tenido problemas en el callejón Diagon.

-Esa zorra de Pansy Parkinson… -Ginny le dio los detalles de lo que había pasado, tan sulfurada como preocupada por James, y Harry sintió una oleada de intensa antipatía por Pansy y una pena terrible por su hijo mayor-. James está encerrado en su habitación desde entonces. No quiere abrir la puerta, no quiere hablar con nadie y no quiere salir. A ver si tú puedes hacer algo porque yo ya no sé qué decirle.

Harry asintió y después de saludar a Lily, que estaba en el salón con su abuela, subió al cuarto de su hijo. Albus estaba sentado frente a la puerta cerrada, con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio y una expresión abatida que se iluminó un poco cuando lo vio llegar.

-¡Papá! –Albus se puso en pie y lo abrazó con fuerza-. No quiere hablar conmigo ni salir del cuarto, papá.

-Ya lo sé, tu madre me ha contado lo que ha pasado.

-Es culpa mía, si…

Harry le interrumpió, abrazándolo con más fiereza.

-No, no lo es, Albus. Deja de decir eso. Tú sólo querías salvar la vida de Scorpius e hiciste bien. No tienes la culpa de que la gente se haya comportado así hoy, ¿está claro?

Albus asintió contra su hombro y luego se separó de él.

-James dice que no quiere volver a salir de su habitación.

Los dormitorios de los niños tenían cerraduras mágicas y podían cerrarse desde dentro de modo que un simple Alohomora no surtía efecto, pero eso no quería decir que fueran inexpugnables. Harry tenía modos de entrar y sabía que Ginny también los tenía; el problema era que carecía de sentido hacerlo por la fuerza. Todo lo que conseguirían sería que James volviera a encerrarse allí dentro al primer descuido o que reaccionara de un modo aún más negativo.

-Bueno, déjame intentarlo, a ver si consigo algo.

Su hijo parecía confiar bastante en su éxito; él no estaba tan seguro. Había estado muchas veces en una situación parecida, con toda la opinión pública en contra, pero en todos los casos las acusaciones habían sido falsas, sesgadas. Eso suponía una inmensa diferencia. Siempre había tenido la razón de su lado y eso otorgaba un terreno muy seguro sobre el que resistir. James había estado a punto de matar a Scorpius, había intentado quitarle la magia; se sabía culpable y, por lo tanto, la hostilidad de la gente le resultaba cien veces peor de lo que le había resultado a él.

-James… -dijo, llamando a la puerta-. James, soy papá, ábreme.

-Vete –replicó James desde dentro, sonando petulante y herido como un niño.

-No voy a irme. Sé que lo estás pasando mal. ¿Cómo voy a irme?

-Tú ya no vives aquí, vete a tu casa.

Harry se sintió dolido, pero luego meneó la cabeza. No, James era el que estaba dolido, alejando a todos de su lado porque creía que era lo que merecía, estar solo y apartado.

-Si no vivo aquí, no es porque no os quiera a ti y a tus hermanos más que a nada en el mundo –replicó, con voz , James, sé lo que ha pasado. Sé que te sientes fatal y que crees que va a ser siempre así. Pero eso no es verdad. Las cosas mejorarán. La gente encontrará otras cosas por las que escandalizarse.

-Sólo dices eso porque quieres que me sienta mejor.

-Quiero que te sientas mejor, pero no lo digo sólo por eso. Sé que es así. Todos cometemos errores, James. Ya sé que no es lo mismo, pero tú sabes por qué quise que tu hermano se llamara Severus de segundo nombre. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando averigüé que ese hombre había estado ayudándonos durante todo ese tiempo? El propio Dumbledore me dijo que se había reformado tras la primera guerra y yo nunca le creí.

-¿Ves? –gimió James, desde el otro lado-. A mí me pasará lo mismo. Todos se creerán que soy un asesino robamagia.

Harry maldijo para sus adentros. No era esa la reacción que había esperado provocar.

-No, James, no. Mira Draco Malfoy.-Nada más decirlo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Jamás habría creído que llegaría el día en el que lo pondría de ejemplo positivo de algo. Pero era verdad, había salido adelante. Su nombre estaba prácticamente rehabilitado-. Él estaba en peor situación que tú cuando terminó la guerra y ahora ya vuelve a ir paseando por ahí como si el mundo mágico fuera suyo. Si él ha podido, ¿por qué no vas a poder tú?

-Sí, claro, cuando sea viejo –replicó James. Sonaba como si se hubiera sentado en el suelo y Harry hizo lo mismo, intentando no pensar que sólo era un par de meses más joven que Draco-. Y tú siempre dices que los Malfoy no son gran cosa. Y mamá y los tíos los odian

-Los Malfoy nos han hecho daño directo a los Weasley y a mí, igual que tú se lo has hecho a ellos. Y quizás no puedan perdonarte del todo, igual que mamá no puede perdonarlos. Pero no le has hecho nada a la gente con la que te has cruzado hoy. Nada, James. ¿Por qué iban a pensar mal de ti para siempre? Sólo tienes quince años y toda la vida por delante para demostrar cómo eres realmente. No puedes rendirte con el primer golpe.

James no contestó y Harry no sabía si lo había perdido, o si estaba llorando o a punto de abrir la puerta.

-Lo que es importante que entiendas de una vez –continuó, al cabo de unos segundos-, es que no eres el único que ha hecho algo malo. Puedo darte una docena de ejemplos más. Tu abuelo James fue un matón la mitad del tiempo que pasó en Hogwarts. Mi padrino Sirius estuvo a punto de matar a Snape mandándolo adrede a una casa donde había un hombre-lobo suelto. Dumbledore creyó durante algún tiempo que los magos eran superiores a los muggles y pensó que debíamos gobernarlos. James, los seres humanos cometen errores _constantemente_.

-Es que… -dijo por fin-. Antes de…

Pero se detuvo, como si estuviera tratando de contener las lágrimas. Harry puso la mano abierta contra la puerta, sufriendo por no poder consolarlo como quería.

-¿Qué pasa, James?-Su hijo volvió a quedarse callado y Harry insistió-. Dime lo que sea, por favor.

-Es que lo he estropeado todo, papá –dijo, sonando desesperado.

-¿El qué?

-Todo, papá, todo. Ya no voy a poder ser auror porque no me querrán en el programa después de lo que hice, y mamá y tú os habéis divorciado por mi culpa y…

-Eh, eh, eh… Tu madre y yo no nos divorciamos por tu culpa. –Cerró los ojos un momento-. Dios, realmente agradecería que Albus y tú dejarais de sentiros culpables por todo. Nos divorciamos porque era lo que tenía que pasar, ¿entendido? Yo ya no estaba enamorado de ella y todo aquello sirvió para que me diera cuenta, eso es todo. Y en cuanto a lo de los aurores, no puedes saberlo con seguridad. Si tus notas son lo bastante buenas y pasas los otros tests podrían darte una oportunidad. Si es lo que realmente quieres, debes intentarlo.

-No, se creerán que estoy loco, que soy un monstruo.

-¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, James! ¡No digas esas cosas!

-Es lo que todos pensaban hoy.

-No todos lo piensan. Nosotros no lo pensamos. La gente que te conoce de verdad no lo piensa. Y puedes demostrarle a otras personas que no lo eres. Y si alguien sabe reconocer a un monstruo de verdad somos los aurores, James. Los vemos con bastante frecuencia. Tú no eres uno de ellos, puedes creerme.

Hubo otra larga pausa.

-Pero es que no es sólo eso.

-¿Qué pasa?

James volvió a tardar unos segundos en hablar.

-Nuestro apellido ya no… Hoy nos miraban… Ya no somos… No lo sé.

James se calló y Harry lo hizo también, pensando en qué decirle esta vez. Estaba más o menos seguro de entender lo que James no había sabido explicar del todo y sólo le causaba tristeza porque revelaba el error que había llevado a su hijo a atacar a Scorpius con esa crueldad. Un error, que por otro lado, compartía con la mayoría del mundo mágico, incluidos los Weasley. Formaba parte de la manera en la que entendían su pequeño mundo. Los Weasley eran así, los Malfoy eran asá y los Goyle eran de la otra manera.

-James, no hay nada de especial en llamarse Potter. O Weasley o Malfoy o cualquier otro apellido del mundo. No dice nada sobre quién eres realmente porque lo que hagan tus padres, sea bueno o malo, no tiene nada que ver con tus propios actos. Si alguna vez he hecho o dicho algo que te hiciera pensar lo contrario, lo siento mucho. Pero un hombre, una persona, se define por sus actos, todos sus actos, y no por la familia a la que pertenece.

-Pero papá, es que con lo que hice, ahora todos nuestros enemigos pueden meterse con nosotros, con toda la familia, ¿no lo ves? Antes nos respetaban, pero ahora… Michael y los demás me han contado cómo les insultaban algunos Slytherin y cómo intentaron colgar esas fotos mías con las de los mortífagos. A Albus lo dejarán más tranquilo porque es amigo de Scorpius, pero ¿y si la toman con Lily?

-Albus, Rose y los demás cuidarán de Lily. Y los demás nos defenderemos, James, eso es todo. Pero tú no puedes esconderte en esa habitación. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que nos tienes a todos? Verte así nos duele más que cualquier cosa que puedan decirnos cuatro idiotas. Tienes que salir, hijo. Tienes que enfrentarte a esto.

James volvió a quedarse callado, pero al cabo de unos segundos, Harry oyó el ruido de la cerradura al abrirse y se puso en pie notando cómo le crujían un poco las piernas. Después fue la puerta la que se abrió y James apareció ante él con los ojos rojos, pero secos y la cabeza gacha. Harry lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole el pelo como si fuera todavía un niño pequeño.

-Todo saldrá bien –le prometió-. Todo saldrá bien.

* * *

La carta de Pansy era hilarante, eso había que admitirlo. Ginny Weasley nunca le había caído muy bien y su opinión sobre ella se había desplomado hacia los abismos después de su encuentro en el hospital, cuando esa pequeña zorra insensible había tenido la osadía, la cara dura, de ir y exigirle que retirara la denuncia. Podía haber tomado la decisión de hacer tablas con Potter, pero las comadrejas eran otro cantar y básicamente no les deseaba nada bueno.

Pero la carta también revelaba, directa e indirectamente, la situación de James Potter y Draco descubrió que sus propios sentimientos al respecto eran complejos y contradictorios. Una parte de él no tenía ningún inconveniente en verlo sufrir. Se lo merecía, por haber estado a punto de desgraciar a Scorpius. Que supiera lo que se sentía siendo un paria y recibiendo miradas de asco y desaprobación por la calle. Pero a la vez, la situación de James le recordaba a sí mismo y le hacía recordar sus propias experiencias al respecto. Y eso no era agradable, no era agradable en absoluto. No le importaba recordar ciertos _faux pas_ de su pasado, pero no soportaba pensar en los años oscuros entre la guerra y Astoria. En su ranking del horror, la guerra y la posguerra no se habían diferenciado mucho; eran dos pesadillas horrorosas, nutriéndose mutuamente. El bochorno, las humillaciones, esa terrible sensación de pérdida y de derrota…

Draco no pudo quitárselo de la cabeza en todo el día, ni siquiera cuando fueron por la tarde a pasear por el barrio mágico de Pekín, uno de los más grandes del mundo.

-Draco, ¿qué te pasa? –le preguntó Astoria-. Estás raro desde que ha llegado esa carta de Pansy. ¿Te preocupa que Potter se vengue con su padre?

Los niños miraban tenderetes por delante de ellos, vigilados de cerca por el elfo Patis. Había un montón de gente en la calle, vestidos con sedas de colores y hablando con animación. Draco se cruzó con un anciano que tenía sobre su hombro un pequeño mono que gesticulaba con aire indignado y luego con una pareja que llevaba en carrito al bebé con la cara más redonda y regordeta que había visto en la vida.

-No, qué va. Si Potter decide vengarse, no creo que vaya a por su padre, irá a por ella. –Si usara su cargo para tomar represalias, Rookwood lo destrozaría en una sola sesión del Wizengamot, Chico-que-vivió o no-. Y Pansy es aún más paranoica que yo. Sabe cuidarse sola.

-Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?

-No lo sé. Todo ese asunto de James Potter me ha traído malos recuerdos.

Astoria le dio la mano y se la estrechó.

-Lo siento. Pero Draco, después de lo que hizo… ¿Hay algo peor que intentar quitarle la magia a un mago, su derecho de nacimiento? Lo _mínimo_ que le puede pasar es que la gente lo mire mal por la calle. Por Merlín que se lo merece. Tú al menos tenías una razón de peso para hacer las cosas que hiciste. Tú y tus padres estabais amenazados de muerte.

Draco meneó la cabeza.

-Astoria, sabes que me sentí orgulloso de tomar la Marca –le recordó con suavidad. Ella apartó la vista; Draco sabía que _ése_ era el detalle que menos le gustaba de toda aquella historia. Pero las cosas eran como eran y en ese momento quería llamarlas por su nombre-. No voy a entrar en un concurso de adolescentes estúpidos con James Potter. Me preocuparía ganarlo. Es sólo que… no sé, decir que se lo merece me hace pensar en toda la gente que decía que yo me lo merecía. O que me lo merezco todavía. Es raro darse cuenta de que sienten por mí lo que yo siento por James.

A juzgar por la mirada que le dirigió Astoria, no estaba entendiendo ni media palabra.

-Digas lo que digas hay una diferencia. Tomaste la Marca voluntariamente, de acuerdo, pero eso no hirió a nadie. Lo que después hiciste bajo coacción… eso, lo hiciste bajo coacción. James actuó por propia voluntad y le hizo daño a Scorpius porque quiso.

Pero no eran las diferencias lo que le importaban en ese momento, eran las semejanzas lo que habían atraído su atención. Probablemente era la persona que mejor entendía a James de todo el mundo mágico. Era desasosegante. No quería identificarse con ese pequeño cabrón. No quería sentir otra cosa que no fuera desaprobación y desprecio.

Pero resultaba un poco deprimente darse cuenta de lo poco variada que resultaba ser la vida, después de todo. Los errores no cambiaban, sólo los nombres de las personas que los cometían.

_Continuará_


	4. 4 Un almuerzo en Malfoy manor

NdA: Le dedico este capi a **Claudia** en agradecimiento por el SÚPER REGALO que me mandó a principios de semana ^^ ¡Aún estoy que no me lo creo! XD Espero que te guste, creo que es un capi de los bonitos ^^ Y muchas gracias a todos y todas por leer y comentar, que sois amor (L)

Capítulo 4 **Un almuerzo en Malfoy manor**

Harry estaba desayunando con sus hijos en la cocina de Grimmauld Place cuando una lechuza no muy grande, de color chocolateado, entró por la chimenea como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y se posó junto a Albus para presentarle la carta que llevaba enrollada en la pata.

-Vaya, lo de llamar a la ventana no está hecho para ti, ¿eh? –dijo Harry, sonriendo.

-¡Es Brownie! –exclamó Albus, con deleite, desenrollando la carta-. Scorpius ya ha debido volver a Inglaterra.

Harry no pudo evitar mirar a James, que se mordió los labios un momento. Albus, ajeno a todo, empezó a leer la carta a toda prisa, cada vez más sonriente. Harry lo observó, meneando la cabeza para sus adentros. Las cartas de Amal y Urien también le habían animado, pero no tanto, no así.

-¿Todo bien? –le preguntó, cuando vio que había terminado de leer.

-Sí. Papá, Scorpius dice si puedo ir a su casa a pasar este sábado o este domingo.

-¿Tú solo? –dijo, dubitativo.

-Tú también puedes venir.

Todo el día en Malfoy manor… Sí, definitivamente el universo tenía un extraño sentido del humor.

-No sé, Albus… ¿Qué pasa con tus hermanos?

-Yo puedo quedarme con Lily –se ofreció James entonces, obviamente deseoso de facilitarle el camino a Albus-. O podemos ir a casa de los abuelos, o del tío Ron y la tía Hermione, si te quedas más tranquilo.

Fue eso lo que terminó de decidir a Harry, la cara de agradecimiento mezclada con adoración que Albus le dirigió a su hermano mayor. Hacía mucho tiempo que Albus no miraba así a James y éste, sin duda, necesitaba ese tipo de cosas.

-No quiero que os quedéis solos en casa con todos los problemas que estamos teniendo. Pero si a vuestros tíos les viene bien que paséis el domingo con ellos… -Se giró hacia Albus-, imagino que tú y yo podemos ir a Malfoy manor.

Albus sonrió aún más.

-¡Genial!

A Harry le maravilló que pudiera contenerse hasta terminar el desayuno, pero en cuanto acabó con su última tostada Albus corrió a hablar con sus tíos por Red Flú. Al cabo de un par de minutos, su hijo regresó a la cocina.

-El tío Ron quiere hablar contigo.

Imaginándose el tema de la conversación, Harry fue hacia la salita en la que estaba la chimenea y se arrodilló frente a la nube verdosa que había dejado Albus.

-¿Qué pasa, Ron?

Ron, que aún iba en pijama, hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-¿De verdad vas a casa del hurón otra vez?

-Albus quiere ir. Y ya está bastante mal por el divorcio. Si ver a Scorpius le anima, verá a Scorpius.

Ron se cruzó de brazos.

-Joder… Harry, ¿no podrían limitarse a verse en Hogwarts? Es que ir allí, con ellos… no está bien, qué quieres que te diga.

-No es que me haga mucha ilusión, Ron, pero como ya te he dicho, quiero que Albus vea a Scorpius. Eso le animará. Y como comprenderás, no puedo dejar que vaya solo.

-No, eso está claro… Bueno, está bien, nos quedaremos con James y Lily, no hay problema.-Ron se giró hacia la derecha un momento y luego volvió a mirar a Harry-. Espera, Hermione quiere decirte algo.

Harry esperó a que Hermione ocupara el lugar de Ron.

-Hola.

-Hola, Harry. Escucha, yo entiendo que quieras ir allí por Albus, pero deberías decírselo antes a Ginny.

-¿A Ginny? –repitió Harry, sorprendido-. ¿Para qué? Ya sé lo que ella me dirá.

-Por eso mismo –replicó Hermione-. Ginny es su madre; no deberías ignorar así lo que piensa sobre los asuntos que afectan a los niños. ¿A ti te gustaría que ella hiciera algo con ellos sin consultarte aun sabiendo que estás en contra? Aunque ahora estéis divorciados, ese tipo de decisiones tenéis que seguir tomándolas juntos.

Harry admitió a regañadientes que Hermione tenía razón en parte, pero por otro lado, no creía que discutir aquel asunto con Ginny fuera a terminar en nada bueno. Por razonable que se hubiera mostrado en algunos asuntos, Harry sabía por algunos comentarios de sus hijos que su ex mujer seguía sin dar su aprobación a aquella amistad. Y efectivamente, cuando por fin habló con ella, Ginny reaccionó como si le hubiera propuesto vender a Albus a un traficante de órganos.

-¿Otra vez allí?

-Ginny, Albus lo está pasando mal y esto va a animarlo.

-¿Albus lo está pasando mal y la solución es llevarlo a la casa de unos mortífagos?

-A casa de su amigo Scorpius –dijo Harry.

Ella apretó los labios.

-¿Crees que me gusta la idea de que sea amigo de Scorpius? Eso sólo significa que pasará más tiempo con los Malfoy y esa no es la clase de influencia que quiero para mis hijos, muchas gracias.

Harry meneó ligeramente la cabeza.

-No puedes impedirlo. No puedes impedir que Albus y Scorpius sean amigos.

-Pueden verse en otro lado. Quedad en el Caldero o en otro lado. No lo quiero en Malfoy manor, sentado a la mesa con Lucius Malfoy.

-Quieren pasar el día juntos. Escucha… intentaré que empiecen a quedar en el Caldero y sitios así, ¿de acuerdo? Yo tampoco me muero de ganas por pasar el día en Malfoy manor. Pero por esta vez… dejemos que vaya. Albus no va a hablar con Lucius, va a estar todo el rato pegado a Scorpius, puedes creerme.

Ginny frunció las cejas.

-Te he dicho que no, Harry.

Harry sabía que Ginny hablaba en serio, pero pensó en Albus y en lo emocionado que estaba ante la perspectiva de esa visita. No se trataba simplemente de ir a tomar el té; habría sido fácil trasladar esa cita a cualquier pub del mundo mágico. Iban a ir sobre las diez de la mañana e iban a quedarse allí hasta después del té. Albus se sentiría decepcionado si le daba menos.

-Ginny, tiene que ir… Lo siento. Intentaré arreglar las cosas de otra manera la próxima vez.

Ella le lanzó una mirada llena de amargura y rabia.

-No sé para qué me lo cuentas si vas a hacer lo que te salga de las pelotas, como siempre.

-Ginny…

-Te advierto una cosa, Harry. Si le pasa algo, nunca te lo perdonaré, ¿me entiendes? Jamás.

Y con eso, cerró la conexión.

* * *

Scorpius intercambió una mirada divertida con Cassandra cuando los adultos de la familia, nada más desayunar, hicieron aparecer sus libros muggles y se fueron a leerlos a sus rincones favoritos de los jardines.

La culpa la tenía la asignatura de Estudios Muggles. En tercero, cada alumno tenía que leerse dos libros muggles por trimestre y escribir un ensayo de medio metro sobre ellos. La profesora Blackcrow le había pasado una lista a la Junta de Gobernadores para que diera su aprobación a los títulos y su madre había terminado encargada de seleccionar los que iban a estar recomendados para los alumnos de Slytherin. Pero Scorpius conocía a su madre. Le gustaba leer, pero a las diez páginas ya se había quedado dormida. Y el resto de la familia le estaba echando una mano.

De eso hacía tres días. Su abuela había dado su aprobación a "Las aventuras de Arsenio Lupin", y ahora se había puesto a leer "El Conde de Montecristo" con mediano entusiasmo. La trama de venganza estaba bien, decía, pero los personajes femeninos… Su madre se había leído ya "El hombre menguante" –también aprobado- y había empezado con "El misterioso caso del Dr. Jekyll y ". Su padre había empezado a leer "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" y lo había dejado a mitad diciendo que era el libro más absurdo que había visto nunca, pero ya estaba terminando "La vuelta al mundo en 80 días" y parecía gustarle un poco más.

Pero estaba claro que el libro que más había triunfado era "El arte de la guerra", de Sun Tzu. Su abuelo lo había escogido y a pesar de ser tan finito, ya llevaba tres días con él. De hecho, no se separaba de él. Lo leía muy serio y meditaba tras cada pasaje durante horas. Había empezado a hacer anotaciones en los márgenes. Le señalaba pasajes a su mujer. Scorpius, que lo había ojeado, sabía que daba consejos sobre ejércitos, estrategias y cosas así.

Su padre, que lo había ojeado también, había ido en un momento a una librería muggle y había vuelto con un ejemplar para Scorpius y otro para él.

A Scorpius le importaba poco qué libros escogieran para los alumnos de Slytherin porque en cuanto llegara a Hogwarts pensaba empezar a pedir prestados los demás a los otros alumnos, al menos los de los Ravenclaw y los Gryffindor. Un libro que se llamaba "La Isla del Tesoro" o "Los ojos del dragón" tenía que ser emocionante por necesidad.

Sobre las diez de la mañana, Scorpius sintió las protecciones de la casa avisando de la llegada de dos personas y se puso en pie para salir corriendo hacia la puerta principal a darle la bienvenida a Albus.

-Scorpius, ¿no te he dicho ya mil veces que no corras? –dijo su padre, que no andaba lejos-. Patis les acompañará hasta aquí.

-Pero papá…

-Ya tienes trece años, Scorpius. Deja de portarte como un niño.

Scorpius obedeció con resignación, pensando que era mejor no poner a su padre de mal humor cuando iba a tener pasar tiempo con el padre de Albus y se reprimió impacientemente. Aun así, cuando los vio aparecer por un recodo del jardín y Albus echó a correr hacia él, Scorpius se olvidó de su padre e hizo lo mismo.

-¡Eh, Al! –dijo, dándole un abrazo rápido.

Albus le dio una palmadita en la espalda y le sonrió, pero después frunció el ceño un poco.

-Eh, has crecido un montón.

-Sí, me puse malo nada más volver a Inglaterra, con un montón de fiebre, y al cabo de dos días había crecido cinco centímetros –explicó, dándose cuenta de que, por primera vez, había pasado en altura a Albus. Bien pensado, no era de extrañar. Su padre era algo más alto que el de Albus y su madre, mucho más alta que la de él.

-Sí, Scorpius, vaya estirón –dijo entonces el señor Potter, tendiéndole la mano-. Tienes buen aspecto.

Scorpius se la estrechó, sin saber muy bien si aquel hombre tan parecido a Albus le caía bien o mal. Ahora parecía simpático con él, pero había fastidiado a Albus con lo del divorcio, le había lanzado unas cuantas miradas muy feas en su momento y todavía podía mandar detener a su padre y su abuelo, o irrumpir en su casa para registrarlo todo. Era difícil saberlo. Pero en cualquier caso, había llevado a Albus a Malfoy manor. Scorpius supuso que era eso lo que importaba.

* * *

Una hora después, Harry se dijo que podía sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo: todavía no había necesitado recurrir al alcohol, como la vez anterior. Quizás ya se había acostumbrado un poco –sólo un poco- a ver a una pequeña copia de sí mismo charlando cabeza con cabeza con una pequeña copia de Draco Malfoy.

Astoria se había llevado a la pequeña, que parecía tener el encantador carácter de su abuelo Lucius, por cierto, a otro lado del jardín. Ni éste ni Narcissa se habían dejado ver aún; Malfoy le había dicho que estaban leyendo y se reunirían con ellos para el almuerzo. Albus y Scorpius andaban vagando entre los jardines y él y Malfoy les seguían como dos viejas carabinas. No, mala imagen mental. Como dos guardaespaldas.

Malfoy y él habían hablado de quidditch, China y el best-seller de aquel verano "El ghoul que cantaba canciones de amor"; sorprendentemente –o quizás no tanto, si se conocía el libro- los dos pensaban que apestaba. Todo habría ido más o menos bien si no hubiera sido por las furtivas miradas, llenas de curiosidad, que Malfoy le lanzaba cada dos por tres. Harry había recibido unas cuantas de esas en las últimas semanas antes de escuchar alguna pregunta sobre su divorcio.

-Papá –dijo Albus, acercándose a ellos con Scorpius-, ¿puedo bañarme en la piscina? Scorpius dice que me deja un bañador.

Harry no veía razón para negarse, así que un rato después los dos niños y Cassandra estaban bañándose en el amplio estanque de la mansión mientras él y Malfoy, sentados en una mesa del jardín, se tomaban una jarra de zumo de calabaza frío. Empezaban a quedarse sin temas seguros y Malfoy seguía lanzándole esas irritantes miradas de reojo.

-Me estás poniendo nervioso, Malfoy. ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?

Malfoy apartó la vista un momento.

-Nunca había estado con alguien que se hubiera divorciado –dijo, a la defensiva.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues mira, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Malfoy arqueó las cejas.

-Supongo que para los que no son Slytherin no es lo mismo –dijo, casi para sí mismo.

Pero Harry lo oyó y lo miró, algo picado.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

Malfoy no reaccionó a la ligera agresividad de su tono.

-Creo que para nosotros es más parecido… a una adopción, en el sentido de que conviertes a alguien de fuera en parte de tu familia, de tu gente. E igual que no te divorciarías de tus padres o de tus hijos, no te divorcias de tu cónyuge. Es_ familia_.

Casi podía sentirse cierta reverencia en su tono al pronunciar esa palabra, pero Harry no se quedó nada convencido.

-Ya, claro –dijo, algo sarcástico-. Mira, no digo que tú no creas eso, pero no me vengas con que es algo propio de los Slytherin. La misma familia de tu madre cortó la relación con tu tía y tu primo Sirius por no compartir sus prejuicios de sangre.

Malfoy parpadeó, confuso.

-Ellos fueron quienes huyeron de sus familias y renunciaron a ellas. –Harry lo miró con incredulidad-. Y vale, mi tía Walburga se puso psicótica con Sirius, según tengo entendido, pero dice mi madre que esa mujer estaba completamente loca, así que no puedes usarla de ejemplo. Aun así, no lo desheredó, la prueba está en que tú ocupas ahora Grimmauld Place.

-Pero los tiraron de la familia, vi sus nombres borrados del tapiz familiar de los Black.

-Eso no es legalmente vinculante, Potter, sólo es el gesto de una chiflada. Además, no te estoy diciendo que algunas relaciones no sean espantosas. Claro que en esos casos pones tierra de por medio. Y nadie habría dicho nada si hubierais llegado a algún otro tipo de acuerdo, si os hubierais separado como las personas normales. Pero un divorcio es demasiado…

-¿Drástico? –sugirió Harry, que lo había oído a menudo.

-Puedes decirlo así –dijo Malfoy

Harry se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y luego meneó la cabeza.

-Cuando te casas con alguien es para compartir la vida con esa persona. Si ya no quieres seguir haciéndolo, si ese matrimonio sólo te trae disgustos, lo mejor es romper limpiamente y que las dos personas puedan rehacer su vida. Todo el mundo está reaccionando como si fuera una jodida tragedia, pero la verdad es que los muggles se divorcian constantemente y sus hijos llevan vidas perfectamente felices en cuanto se acostumbran a la nueva rutina.

Malfoy hizo un pequeño gesto de indiferencia.

-Como ya te he dicho, supongo que para los Slytherin es distinto.

-Tú nunca te divorciarías.

-Claro que no, Potter –dijo, con un atisbo de desprecio-. He sido educado por magos.

-¿Bajo ningún concepto? ¿Aunque traicionara esa confianza?

-No. Me separaría de ella. Buscaría otra solución.

-¿Aunque te fuera infiel o… no sé, le hiciera daño a tus hijos?

Malfoy le puso mala cara.

-¿Por qué tendría mi mujer que hacer cualquiera de esas dos cosas? –replicó fríamente.

-Es sólo una hipótesis –dijo, conciliador-. No estoy insinuando nada.

-Bien, porque Astoria nunca haría algo así.-Pero aún estaba algo suspicaz y a Harry no le pilló por sorpresa que su siguiente reacción fuera un ataque-. Al contrario que tú, si lo que dice la prensa es cierto. Aunque hay que reconocer que has salido ganando con el cambio. Si yo tuviera que elegir entre él y tu mujer, definitivamente me quedaría con Broderick.

El efecto de la pulla quedó mitigado por la pena al pensar en Cavan y su sorpresa al oír a Malfoy admitiendo que también le gustaban los hombres. Se había acostumbrado a no dar por hecho que los solteros eran heterosexuales, pero con los casados con familia todavía daba por sentado que jamás se habían acostado con otros hombres, así que aún le resultaba algo chocante.

-¿Te gustan los hombres?

Saltaba a la vista que esa no era la respuesta que Malfoy había querido provocar, pero se rehizo bastante rápido y se encogió de hombros con una ligera sonrisa apreciativa.

-Si son tan guapos como ése, desde luego. Uno no es de piedra.

-¿Y tu mujer lo sabe?

Malfoy lo miró como si pensara que era retrasado mental.

-¿Y por qué no iba a saberlo? –Entonces pareció acordarse de algo y Harry vio, estupefacto, cómo ponía exactamente la misma cara que Ron cuando le había pedido que le guardara en secreto que se había acostado con un hombre-. Oh, sí, ya recuerdo. No, Potter, ni mi mujer ni yo ni cualquiera que yo trate normalmente pensamos que tenga nada de extraordinario acostarse con personas del mismo sexo.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé.

Malfoy ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisilla maliciosa.

-¿Tú se lo ocultaste a la tuya? –Harry se maldijo entre dientes; no tendría que haber hablado de algo así de personal con él. Malfoy soltó una breve carcajada-. Vamos, llevas como treinta años viviendo entre magos, ya deberías saber que eso no nos importa una puta mierda.

-Tú no lo entenderías –dijo, intentando zanjar el tema-. Y de todos modos, él no fue la causa de que Ginny y yo rompiéramos.

-¿No? ¿Y cuál fue?

Harry hizo una mueca entre despectiva y burlona.

-Sí, a ti te lo voy a decir.

-No puedes culpar a un hombre por intentarlo –dijo simplemente Malfoy, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Tal y como Malfoy le había dicho que pasaría, sus padres se reunieron con ellos cuando entraron en una galería acristalada para almorzar. Como la última vez, saludaron a Albus con bastante cordialidad; luego Narcissa le susurró a su nieto algo al oído. Scorpius sonrió y se dirigió hacia uno de los muebles de la galería para recoger un paquete.

-Al, te hemos traído una cosa de China –dijo, dándoselo.

-¿De verdad? –dijo Albus, con una sonrisa sorprendida.

-Sí, ábrelo, venga.

La orden era innecesaria porque Albus ya se había puesto a ello. Harry, que había tenido unas cuantas experiencias desagradables o embarazosas con cartas y paquetes por culpa de sus admiradores y enemigos, tuvo que reprimir el impulso de advertirle que le dejara echarle antes unos hechizos para asegurarse de que no era nada peligroso. Sencillamente, no podía confiar en los Malfoy del todo. Quizás en Draco sí, pero ¿en su padre? Imposible. Pero se contuvo como pudo, consciente de que ese gesto sería un insulto en toda regla.

El paquete contenía un dragón rojo de un palmo de largo.

-Es un dragón guardián –le explicó Scorpius-. Imagínate que tienes algo en tu cuarto que no quieres que nadie toque. Si se lo dices al dragón, lo protegerá, y si alguien intenta tocarlo o agarrarlo, el dragón le morderá los dedos. –Sonrió-. Da buenos mordiscos, así que ten cuidado.

Albus sonrió también, viéndole las ventajas inmediatamente, y le dio las gracias a Scorpius y su familia. Harry lo agradeció también educadamente mientras se decía que en cuanto llegaran a casa examinaría ese objeto a fondo. Los Malfoy no lo verían allí, así que no tendrían la oportunidad de sentirse insultados.

-Venga, sentémonos a almorzar –dijo Narcissa, señalando la mesa.

La comida ya estaba allí; jamón frío, pequeñas chuletas de cordero rebozadas, ensalada de patatas, ensalada de col y pequeñas porciones de queso brie fundidas listas para untar en mermelada de arándanos o frambuesa. Había algo indudablemente pijo en el menú –no era en absoluto la clase de almuerzo que Molly solía preparar-, pero estaba lejos de las montañas de caviar y docenas de langostas que James y Lily habían sugerido aquella mañana durante el desayuno, bromeando sin malicia. Sin embargo, el postre, que esperaba su turno pacientemente en el centro de la mesa, le dejó maravillado: era un unicornio hecho con helado multicolor que reposaba sobre una macedonia de frutas igual de vistosa. Harry pensó que si Lily hubiera visto eso se habría caído en redondo de la silla.

-Hala, qué bonito –exclamó Albus, admirado, mientras se sentaba entre él y Scorpius.

-Es obra de Gobs, tiene una personalidad muy artística –dijo Narcissa, complacida.

-Nuestro elfo cocina bien, pero no sabe hacer estas cosas. Aunque normalmente el que cocina es mi padre porque Kreacher suele estar en casa de la señora Tonks, protegiéndola de los secuestradores y eso.

Harry fue incapaz de evitar que los ojos se le fueran hacia Narcissa, que se quedó por un momento paralizada antes de cruzar la mirada con él.

-Eso es muy amable por su parte, auror Potter.

Harry inclinó un momento la cabeza, aceptando su cumplido.

-¿Kreacher? –dijo entonces Lucius Malfoy, sirviéndose un poco de ensalada-. ¿El viejo elfo de Grimmauld Place? No puedo creer que todavía siga vivo.

-Oh, quizás le quedan todavía treinta o cuarenta años de vida –replicó su mujer, intentando con éxito recuperar la compostura. Harry no estaba seguro de que Lucius se hubiera dado cuenta de la expresión que había puesto su mujer al oír hablar de su hermana, pero Draco y Scorpius sí lo habían hecho y los dos tenían la misma expresión inquisitiva en sus ojos grises.

-Pues si duran tanto tiempo, vender elfos domésticos no debe ser muy buen negocio, ¿no? –dijo Cassandra, pensativa.

-Sólo hay dos familias que se dedican a eso y ninguna lo hace por dinero –respondió su abuelo.

-Pero es una tontería –insistió ella-. Si nosotros quisiéramos un elfo nuevo, sólo tendríamos que juntar a uno de los machos con la elfina. ¿Por qué íbamos a comprarlo?

-Hay mucha gente que sólo tiene un elfo, Cassandra –dijo Lucius, con el tono de alguien que comunica una desagradable realidad de la vida-. Y las elfinas sólo tienen dos crías a lo largo de su vida. Si tú sólo tuvieras un elfo y lo aparearas con la elfina de algún conocido, ¿quién se quedaría con la cría? Piensa que cada ejemplar recién nacido, sobre todo sin impronta, vale medio millón de galeones, no es como para andar regalándolos.

La niña pareció quedarse sin argumentos, así que asintió en dirección a su abuelo y siguió con su almuerzo. Harry se había propuesto hablar lo menos posible, especialmente con Lucius, pero sentía demasiada curiosidad.

-¿Qué quiere decir "sin impronta"?-No recordaba que Hermione le hubiera mencionado eso durante su etapa de fallida liberadora de elfos domésticos.

Lucius lo miró como si no hubiera esperado de él que le dirigiera la palabra más de lo que lo habría esperado del helado en forma de unicornio que tenían delante, pero le contestó de todos modos.

-Cuando un elfo doméstico nace, no pertenece a ninguna casa. El proceso de unirlo mágicamente a un lugar se llama "improntar".

-¿Y qué pasa si no les improntan? –preguntó Scorpius.

-Antes de un año se han vuelto tan locos que la mayoría acaba muriendo en algún accidente absurdo. Los elfos necesitan tener amos, por mucho que a algunos sangremuggle les cueste entenderlo.

Como Lucius le lanzó una punzante mirada, Harry no pudo tener dudas de su alusión a Hermione.

-Yo diría que a algunos sangremuggle les cuesta sobre todo entender la crueldad innecesaria con esas criaturas –replicó, dirigiéndole a Lucius una suavísima sonrisa.

El patriarca de los Malfoy hizo una ligera mueca de desdén, pero no siguió con el tema. Harry tampoco continuó hablando; era mejor ajustarse al plan original e interactuar con ellos lo menos posible para evitar discusiones. Bastante logro era ya haber pasado toda la mañana con Draco sin acabar a hechizos, hablando, la verdad, bastante civilizadamente. Mejor no forzar su suerte.

La comida, además, proporcionaba suficiente distracción. La ensalada de patatas estaba exquisita, así como las chuletas de cordero, tan tiernas que parecían deshacerse en la boca. El helado era una explosión de sabores tropicales que quedaba realzado por la fruta de verdad. Cuando terminó de comer, Harry se sentía tan lleno que no sabía si iba a poder moverse.

Pero los niños eran otro cantar y nada más acabarse la última cucharada de helado, Scorpius le propuso a Albus subir a su cuarto. Era la primera vez que Harry iba a perderlo de vista en Malfoy manor, pero disimuló como pudo que la idea le ponía un poco nervioso y no dijo nada. Cuando los tres niños se marcharon, Lucius Malfoy se puso en pie.

-Me voy a leer al jardín. Si me disculpáis…

-Voy contigo –dijo Narcissa, levantándose también.

Harry los vio salir por la puerta que comunicaba al jardín y se giró hacia Malfoy y su mujer, los únicos que quedaban en la mesa con él. Astoria era ahora la que llevaba la expresión ohdiosmíoundivorciado pintada en la cara; a su lado, Malfoy parecía ligeramente abstraído, pero volvió de nuevo al mundo casi al instante.

-¿Sabes que ya han contratado a una profesora de Pociones nueva para sustituir a Slughorn?

-No. ¿Quién es?

-No creo que la conozcas. Se llama Arcadia Pinetree; su padre es nuestro medimago desde antes de que yo naciera. Fue a Slytherin, aunque entró en el colegio unos años después de la guerra. Su reputación como maestra en Pociones es mejor que la de Slughorn; ese hombre no ha creado ninguna poción nueva desde hace cincuenta años, ni siquiera una menor.

Las pociones menores eran, en realidad, recetas ya existentes mejoradas. Las pociones mayores, sin embargo, eran completamente nuevas. Muchas de ellas apenas eran conocidas porque se aplicaban en animales, medicina especializada…

-Ya tiene una edad.

-Muchos maestros en pociones son mayores y siguen creando fórmulas nuevas. No, Slughorn es muy competente a la hora de preparar pociones, pero como investigador siempre ha sido perezoso.

-¿Tú has creado alguna poción? –preguntó Harry. Si algo había aprendido gracias a todas las fiestas y ceremonias a las que había ido era que una de las mejores maneras de mantener una conversación en marcha era hacerle a la gente preguntas sobre ellos mismos. Había gente reservada, claro está, pero la mayoría de personas se consideraban temas de conversación interesantes.

Además, sabía que Malfoy era Maestro en Pociones: había terminado sus estudios en el extranjero y había conseguido ese título con veinticinco o veintiséis años, un poco más tarde de lo normal. Obviamente su ocupación principal eran los negocios familiares, pero debía tener buen nivel todavía o no habría sido capaz de preparar con éxito la poción del Tigre y el Loto; por lo que le habían dicho, exigía mucha habilidad. Quizás lo mantenía como hobby.

-Algunas. Pero yo no me dedico a eso.

-¿Alguna que yo pueda conocer?

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa.

-Cuando tus hijos eran pequeños y tenían dolor de estómago, ¿qué jarabe les comprabais?

-El Limpiapanchitas, como todo el mundo. Pero no puede ser tuyo, ni hablar. Ese jarabe es más viejo que Merlín.

-No he dicho que sea mío. Pero ¿recuerdas cuando sacaron el sabor a fresa? Esa sí que es una receta mía –anunció, con obvio orgullo.

-¿En serio?

Astoria se rió y asintió.

-No había manera de que Scorpius se tomara el de vainilla. Lo escupía aunque estuviera rabiando de dolor. Así que Draco trató de encontrar un sabor que le gustara y probó con varios. Después le vendió la receta nueva a la compañía y la comercializaron. Tuvo bastante éxito.

Harry sonrió también, recordando a sus propios hijos.

-Sí, a los chicos les daba igual, pero Lily también prefería el de fresa.

Entonces Cassandra regresó a la galería con expresión enfurruñada, quejándose de que su hermano le había dicho que no podía quedarse con ellos.

-Bueno, ya han jugado contigo en la piscina –dijo Astoria-. Deja que ahora puedan hablar de sus cosas.

-Pero me aburro –dijo, arrastrando las palabras como había hecho Malfoy años atrás.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada y Astoria se puso en pie.

-Anda, vamos a hacer ejercicios de piano.

Madre e hija salieron entonces de allí, y Harry se quedó a solas con Malfoy, que las había estado siguiendo con los ojos mientras se marchaban con una expresión que lo volvía casi agradable. Aquella versión doméstica suya era tan distinta al Malfoy que él siempre había conocido… Parecía un Malfoy con el que él podría llevarse bien, un tipo que amaba a su mujer y a sus hijos, parecido al resto de sus amigos.

-Potter… ¿ves mucho a mi tía?

Harry necesitó un par de segundos para darse cuenta de que hablaba de Andromeda.

-Una o dos veces por semana.

-Se encuentra bien, espero.

-Sí, sí, perfectamente.

Malfoy asintió levemente.

-Me alegro. ¿Y qué tal mi sobrino? Merrythought nos ha contado que está muy contento con su trabajo.

Harry se dio cuenta entonces de que Malfoy le estaba mandando un mensaje, una especie de oferta de paz. Si no, no habría mencionado el parentesco que le unía a Teddy y Andromeda. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Él no era quién para aceptar en nombre de ellos. Como mucho podía limitarse a transmitirlo.

-Teddy está bien también. Le gusta mucho lo que hace. Y es un gran muchacho. Les diré que has preguntado por ellos.

-Oh, bueno, no sólo yo. Mi madre también piensa a menudo en ellos.

-Claro… Yo…Sí, sí, se lo diré a los dos.

-Perfecto –dijo Malfoy.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿A tu madre le gustaría hacer las paces con Andromeda?

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco.

-Veo que te gusta resaltar lo obvio, Potter. Digamos que le deseamos todo lo mejor.

Sin hacerle mucho caso, Harry suspiró para sus adentros. Andromeda rara vez mencionaba a su hermana, ni para bien ni para mal, pero obviamente no sentía ninguna simpatía hacia las personas relacionadas con Voldemort. No sabía qué posibilidades de éxito podía tener Narcissa.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Malfoy, ahora muy serio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tu cara. Como si pensaras que Andromeda no va a aceptar.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No, no sé nada, Malfoy. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de lo que piensa sobre este tema.

-Ya.

De repente, Malfoy parecía muy lejano, como si hubiera construido mil defensas entre los dos. Y Harry en realidad no tenía mucha idea de por qué. Lo que sí sabía era que, de pronto, reconocía perfectamente la expresión en los ojos de Malfoy.

Había empezado a verla también en los ojos de James después del incidente en el callejón Diagón.

_Continuará_


	5. 5 Ecos del pasado

**NdA**: Le dedico este capi a Sombrerito, que me pidió un capi bonito de los chicos. Y muchas gracias a todos y todas por leer y comentar ^^

Capítulo 5 **Ecos del pasado**

-No le hagas mucho caso a la madre de Damon –aconsejó Scorpius, jugueteando con una de las snitch que usaba para entrenar-. Mis padres siempre nos lo dicen a Cassandra y a mí.

-No es sólo por mí, es por James también. Está hecho polvo.

-Pues que no hubiera intentado quitarme la magia –replicó Scorpius, al momento. Albus suspiró, sabiendo que era mucho pedir que Scorpius sintiera pena por James-. Además, no sé de qué se queja tanto. Es un Potter. Toda la gente con la que trata está arriba y puede ayudarlo a mejorar su reputación. Seguro que en dos o tres años ya nadie se acuerda de lo que me hizo.

-¿Tú crees? –dijo, esperanzado.

Scorpius lo miró con un ligero reproche y luego asintió.

-Sí, no te preocupes –contestó con un poco de retintín, cruzándose de brazos.

Albus volvió a suspirar.

-Es mi hermano, Scorp. Tú también quieres a tu padre y a tus abuelos aunque hayan hecho cosas que no estaban bien.

Entonces recordó, como algo muy lejano, que había contado con que algún día Scorpius se daría cuenta de que alguien bueno como él no podía querer a esa gente y los abandonaría. Ahora le parecía una idea totalmente absurda. ¿Por qué no iba a quererlos? A excepción de Lucius Malfoy, que le resultaba algo seco y antipático, el resto de la familia parecían buenas personas. Y además estaba claro que a su vez querían muchísimo a Scorpius.

-Pero no volvería a hablarles si te hicieran daño a ti –replicó Scorpius, con decisión.

Albus sonrió un momento, sintiéndose mejor gracias a ese comentario, y luego se puso más serio.

-Yo también estaría enfadado con James si él se alegrara de haberte hecho daño –le aseguró, sabiendo, sin saber cómo, que era la pura verdad-. Pero no se alegra. Lo siente mucho y no es sólo porque ahora le odie tanta gente.

Scorpius se quedó mirándolo un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien –dijo, un poco a regañadientes.

-Hasta se cree que mis padres se han divorciado por su culpa –le explicó Albus, para que viera el alcance de las desdichas de su hermano

-Bueno, seguro que es más por su culpa que por la tuya –dijo Scorpius, no muy compasivo, refiriéndose a cosas que Albus le había dicho por carta-. Aunque… no sé, Al… por lo que he oído decir, cuando dos personas se divorcian es por cosas que hacen ellos. Y tus padres no te han dicho que sea culpa vuestra, ¿no?

-No. Se supone que mi padre dejó de estar enamorado de mi madre porque no hacían más que discutir y que luego a última hora se lió con ese tipo del ministerio –dijo, un poco avergonzado-. Pero… discutían por lo de James, eso lo sabemos todo. Y porque mi madre no quería que tú y yo fuéramos amigos.

-¿No? –dijo, con expresión curiosa. Albus sabía que nunca le había contado ese detalle.

-No.-Y entonces sintió una especie de exasperación hacia su madre que nunca había experimentado antes, no hacia ella-. No se entera de nada.

Scorpius se quedó callado y se levantó del sofá para guardar la snitch en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Después volvió a sentarse donde estaba.

-¿Por qué discutían por lo de James?

-No sé, porque mi madre quería hacer una cosa y mi padre, otra –explicó, sin querer contarle más.

Scorpius volvió a guardar silencio unos segundos, pensativo. Albus aprovechó para estudiar un poco más los cambios que se habían producido en él aquellas semanas; después del primer momento de sorpresa, se había acostumbrado rápidamente a aquel Scorpius alto y un poco desgarbado.

-Mira, Al, en serio… Esto es una estupidez. Estoy seguro de que no se divorciaron por culpa tuya. ¿Qué más da que empezaran a pelearse por lo de James? La cuestión es que empezaron a pelearse y siguieron peleándose hasta que dejaron de quererse y ya no pudieron hacer las paces, ¿no? ¿Qué coño tiene eso que ver contigo? Si se hubieran querido de verdad habrían llegado a un acuerdo. Habrían luchado juntos, como tiene que hacer una familia. ¿Por qué eres tú el que se siente culpable si son ellos los que lo hicieron mal?

Albus consideró aquellas palabras y descubrió que Scorpius tenía algo de razón. Quizás era verdad que no era culpa de él.

-No sé.

-Pues olvídate de eso, anda –dijo, dándole un empujoncito amistoso-. Oye, ¿quieres venir al Salón de los Retratos? Te diré quiénes son parientes tuyos, ¿vale?

-¿Hay muchos parientes míos? –preguntó, animado, mientras se ponía en pie.

-Claro, lo menos una docena –contestó Scorpius, levantándose también-. Pero no te pongas histérico si empiezan con lo de sangresucia y esas cosas, es que antes se hablaba así.

-Yo no me pongo histérico, subnormal –replicó, sin ofenderse.

Scorpius soltó una risilla mientras iban hacia la puerta y en cuanto salieron al pasillo, le dio otro empujón y echó a correr, retándole a atraparle. Albus se rió y salió corriendo tras él.

* * *

Harry ya había notado antes los paralelismos entre James y Draco, pero nunca con tanta claridad como en ese momento. Y de repente tuvo miedo, miedo de que su hijo tuviera que pasar por algo remotamente parecido a lo que había tenido que soportar el hombre que tenía delante.

-¿Qué te pasa? –gruñó Malfoy, con desconfianza-. ¿Por qué me miras así?

Harry se dio cuenta de que se había quedado con la vista clavada en él y giró la cabeza, pero todavía estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Sabía que tenía un poco de responsabilidad en el modo en el que el mundo mágico había tratado a Malfoy. No había estado en su mano impedir que lo consideraran un Marcado, pero sólo con que se hubiera tomado un par de cervezas con él en público las cosas se le habrían puesto mucho más fáciles. Y lo peor era que todavía quedaba gente que seguía viéndolo como a un criminal, no había más que escuchar a Ginny.

Bien… Harry notó cómo se empezaba a formar una decisión dentro de él. Iba a hacer más que tener una relación civilizada con Draco Malfoy. Iba a llevarse bien con él. Eso les demostraría a todos, incluido el propio James, lo que significaba realmente creer que alguien había cambiado.

-Espero de verdad que podáis arreglar las cosas con Andromeda y Teddy –dijo entonces-. Yo hablaré con ellos y si hay algo más que pueda hacer… bueno, dímelo.

-Vale… Te agradezco el ofrecimiento.

-No, no es nada. Sólo quiero ayudar. -Malfoy asintió ligeramente, pero a Harry le dio la sensación de que aún escondía cierto recelo-. Si hay una posibilidad de que las cosas se solucionen, sería una pena no intentarlo, ¿no?

-Sí.

La conversación entre ambos había resultado bastante fluida desde que se habían encontrado por la mañana, pero Harry se quedó con la mente en blanco. Aún le costaba dejar de pensar en las similitudes entre Malfoy y James y tratar de ser amable con el primero resultaba algo difícil por falta de práctica; el hecho de que Malfoy recibiera sus intentos con cara de estar considerando si debía llamar a San Mungo o no tampoco ayudaba mucho.

-Creo que me tomaría una copa ahora, Malfoy –dijo, después de un par de minutos de incómodo silencio.

-Sí… -asintió Malfoy-. Sí, buena idea.

* * *

-Cissy, ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Lucius, después de darse cuenta de que su mujer llevaba un buen rato leyendo la misma página de su libro.

Narcissa le miró, la viva imagen de la tranquilidad.

-No me pasa nada.

-Tienes la cabeza en otro sitio –dijo él-. ¿Es por Potter? No entiendo por qué Draco insiste en dejar que acompañe a Albus en sus visitas; su presencia en esta casa es insultante.

Hombre estúpido… No entendía que jamás podrían hacerle daño a ese muchacho, no sólo por lo que significaba para ellos, sino también porque un anfitrión tenía el deber de procurar el bienestar y la seguridad de sus huéspedes. Los Malfoy no siempre hacían caso de las leyes del ministerio, pero nadie podía acusarles de romper leyes mucho más antiguas.

-No estoy pensando en Potter.

-Entonces, ¿en qué?

Ella tardó unos segundos en contestar y cuando lo hizo, fue mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-En Andromeda.

En los últimos años, Lucius había esperado más o menos que ese momento llegara algún día, pero eso no quería decir que le gustara y no sólo porque aún encontrara repugnante que su cuñada se hubiera casado con un sangresucia y, peor aún, hubiera dejado que su hija se mezclara con un hombre-lobo.

-Narcissa… -Ella no contestó, sólo se lo quedó mirando en espera de que dijera algo más. Lucius intuyó que más le valía no usar argumentos sobre la pureza de sangre-. Andromeda escogió su bando hace mucho tiempo. En más de cuarenta años nunca te ha escrito ni ha dado señales de reconocerte cuando os habéis cruzado por la calle. Nunca ha acudido en tu ayuda. Me odia, seguramente con razón, y la única manera, si es que hay alguna, de que pudieras hacer las paces con ella sería que te separaras de mí. A no ser que estés planeando abandonarme, lo único que conseguirás es que esa mujer te parta el corazón otra vez.

Narcissa siguió callada unos segundos más, pero esta vez Lucius sabía que acabaría hablando.

-Tampoco yo le he escrito ni he dado señales de reconocerla ni he acudido en su ayuda en todo este tiempo y aun así me gustaría volver a tener relación con ella. No tanto como para abandonarte –precisó, con un ligero atisbo de humor-, pero lo suficiente como para arriesgarme.

-¿Aunque eso conlleve relacionarte con su nieto? –dijo, arrugando un poco la nariz.

-No sé si será necesario –respondió Narcissa-. Pero si no me queda más remedio, sí, desde luego. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás sea un joven agradable.

A Lucius le habría gustado quitárselo de la cabeza. No le gustaba Andromeda y no creía que fuera a salir nada bueno de aquel movimiento de Narcissa. Pero sabía que su mujer era tan terca como él, quizás más. ¿Y qué derecho tenía a exigirle que sacrificara aún más cosas por la pureza de sangre?

-Espero que encuentres en Andromeda la hermana que deseas encontrar –dijo Lucius, haciendo que sonara como una bendición.

Narcissa le recompensó con una sonrisa.

-No se pierde nada por probar.

* * *

Un par de copas más tarde, Draco no se sentía más capacitado para tratar con aquella nueva y extraña versión de Potter que había aparecido de pronto tras el almuerzo. Desde el incidente de James y Scorpius, Potter había cambiado su modo de hablarle y de mirarle –un cambio que sí había sido bien recibido-, pero aquello iba un paso más allá. Era como si estuviera tratando de ser amistoso y no sólo educado. Draco le habría echado la culpa al alcohol, pero habían consumido más durante la primera visita de Albus y entonces no se había puesto en plan Hufflepuff con él. Tampoco creía que fuera un plan para sonsacarle esa información secreta e imprescindible que Potter siempre suponía que él tenía; era demasiado absurdo. No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba haciendo eso.

Una cosa era tratarse con respeto y cortesía, pero era incomprensible que Potter actuara como si pudieran llevarse bien. ¿Cómo iba a llevarse bien con él? Sin contar el pasado, Potter era el Jefe de los Aurores. Podía detenerlo cuando le diera la gana, irrumpir en Malfoy manor no como invitado, sino como derecho de victoria y sonsacarle todos sus secretos con veritaserum. Una persona con un mínimo de sentido del orgullo no sentía _aprecio_ hacia alguien que tenía un poder así sobre ella. El hecho de que Potter pareciera creer lo contrario le resultaba más desconcertante que ofensivo.

-Malfoy, estaba pensando que igual a Scorpius le gustaría venir también a pasar el día con Albus antes de que se vayan a Hogwarts.

Draco lo miró sin salir de su asombro. ¿De verdad había dicho eso?

-Eso no será posible.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué no? –repitió, con más incredulidad. Si Potter no entendía la razón, a Draco ya no le extrañaba tanto que creyera que ellos dos podían tener una relación amistosa-. Scorpius no ha dicho en ningún momento que quiera ir a casa de Albus: no creo que quiera encontrarse con tu hijo mayor, la verdad.

Potter parpadeó.

-No, claro… No se me había ocurrido, lo siento. James está absolutamente arrepentido de lo que hizo, pero es normal que Scorpius no quiera verlo. –Hizo una pausa-. La verdad es que, ahora que lo pienso, Albus tampoco me ha pedido que invitara a Scorpius a casa, así que igual ya lo han hablado entre ellos.

-Probablemente –dijo Draco, pensando que Albus era mucho más sensato que su padre.

Astoria regresó con ellos en ese momento, provocando que dejaran el tema. Draco se alegró de que hubiera vuelto para echarle una mano, porque la tensión de mantener la compostura y no preguntarle a Potter qué creía que estaba haciendo con tantas sonrisas de simpatía estaba empezando a afectarlo. Astoria, que lo notó, se hizo cargo fácilmente de la conversación y Draco pudo descansar un poco.

Cuando llegó la hora del té, sus padres y los tres niños se reunieron con ellos en un salón que había cerca de la galería. Los dos chicos parecían haber estado pasándoselo en grande y Draco descubrió enseguida que habían estado hablando con los cuadros del Salón de Retratos en cuanto Albus empezó a contarle a su padre las conversaciones que había tenido con alguno de sus antepasados. Pobre muchacho, con razón estaba tan ilusionado. Los Weasley probablemente habían vendido todos los cuadros que podían haber conservado de sus antepasados para pagar sus deudas y poner comida en la mesa, y la vieja hacienda de los Potter, con todo su contenido, había ardido hasta los cimientos por culpa de unos huevos de ashwinder un par de años después del final de la primera guerra. Los únicos parientes que podía haber conocido Albus eran los que estaban vivos, y a Draco no le parecían gran cosa.

Pero fue Potter quien pronto atrajo su atención y la de todos los demás, pues era evidente que estaba tan interesado en esos parientes como su hijo. La Sala de los Retratos era un lugar que los aurores no visitaban con gusto; la mayoría de los cuadros los recibían con tal andanada de insultos, pronunciados con voces frías y venenosas, que echaban una ojeada y se largaban a toda prisa. Potter no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ellos ni de descubrir que algunos eran familia suya.

-La mayoría de esos parientes de Albus lo son por parte de su madre –le explicó Narcissa-. Los Potter se han casado pocas veces con los Black y sólo una con los Malfoy.

-Sí, en 1789 –dijo Draco-. Darius Malfoy, el hermano menor de Alexander Malfoy, se casó con Marianne Potter.

-¿Con quién se casaban los Potter? –preguntó Albus.

-Creo que los Potter llevaban tres o cuatro generaciones con nosotros cuando uno de ellos se casó con una Peverell –contestó Narcissa-. A raíz de entonces empezaron a casarse con las líneas principales de sangrepuras, como los Weasley, los Crabbe, los Withers, los Rookwood, los Prewett…. y los Black, claro. Pero, como ya he dicho, entre estos últimos y los Potter hubo pocos matrimonios.

-¿Se llevaban mal?

-No especialmente, al menos hasta hace un par de siglos. La última vez que los Potter y los Black se unieron fue la generación de mis abuelos. Charlus Potter, el hermano mayor de tu bisabuelo, se casó con Dorea Black. Tuvieron un hijo, pero el pobre murió antes de poder casarse por culpa de un encontronazo con un vampiro.

-¿Un vampiro? –exclamó Potter, con ojos como platos.

-Sí, a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Estaba con unos amigos en la taberna de Aberforth Dumbledore y salió a tomar el aire para despejarse. Dos días después encontraron su cadáver a unas cinco millas de allí, vacío de sangre y con la garganta desgarrada.

Tanto Potter como los tres niños dejaron escapar el aliento que, al parecer, habían estado conteniendo.

-¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó Scorpius-. ¿Sus padres mataron al vampiro?

-No cabe duda de que lo intentaron, porque entre los dos diezmaron a la población de vampiros de Inglaterra. El nombre de Charlus y Dorea Potter se hizo legendario entre todos los cazadores de criaturas de la noche. Pero una noche, los vampiros fueron más listos que ellos y les tendieron una emboscada. Nadie sabe bien lo que pasó, pero unos muggles encontraron sus restos en un callejón de Londres. Ese fue su final.

Draco sabía que su madre conocía un millón de historias como aquellas y no le importaba contarlas ante una audiencia tan bien dispuesta. Como él las conocía prácticamente todas, se limitó a tomar el té en silencio, observando de vez en cuando a los dos Potter, que tenían la misma expresión en la cara.

Tenía ganas de que se fueran; por suerte, estaba previsto que se marcharan después del té. Albus no le molestaba, pero estaba cansado de luchar contra su inesperado impulso de bajar la guardia frente a la nueva cordialidad de Potter.

* * *

Un par de días después, Harry invitó a cenar a Andromeda y a Teddy. Kreacher había preparado la cena esa noche y la mesa tenía un aspecto estupendo. Harry, un poco nervioso, decidió sacar el tema de Narcissa.

-El otro día, cuando Albus y yo estuvimos en casa de los Malfoy, salió su nombre y Narcissa y Draco parecían interesados en saber qué tal le iba.

Andromeda lo miró con neutralidad.

-¿Por qué hablabas de mí con los Malfoy?

-Albus les dijo que era yo quien solía cocinar porque Kreacher estaba cuidando de usted y Narcissa me lo agradeció.

-Scorpius cree que su abuela quiere hacer las paces con usted, señora Tonks –intervino Albus-. Scorpius le estuvo preguntando por usted y ella le dijo que la echaba de menos, pero que estaban peleadas desde hacía mucho tiempo y no estaba segura de que pudieran volver a llevarse bien.

Por inesperadamente útil que hubiera resultado ser la presencia de Albus, Harry se dio cuenta de pronto de que no debía de haber sacado el tema delante de James. ¿Y si Andromeda se mostraba inclemente hacia Narcissa? ¿Y si decía que nunca podría perdonarla? James podía sacar malas conclusiones. Pero después de intercambiar una rápida mirada con su nieto, Andromeda se dirigió hacia Albus.

-¿Eso dijo?

-Bueno, abuela, no puede ser coincidencia que los Malfoy le dieran su bendición a Merrythought para contratarme, ¿no? –dijo Teddy, ganándose una mirada de agradecimiento por parte de Harry.

-No –dijo éste-. Sé que Draco y Narcissa están interesados en hacer las paces. No sé, piénselo. A mí me da que son sinceros.

-¿Lo crees así? –dijo ella. Harry asintió-. Bueno, desde luego no es una decisión que pueda tomar en cinco segundos. Yo no soy una Gryffindor.

Harry se imaginó que aquello era lo mejor que iba a conseguir aquella noche y se alegró de que, al menos, nadie hubiera dicho nada que pudiera hacer sentir peor a James.

-A mí no me importaría conocerlos, por lo menos a ella y a Draco Malfoy –dijo Teddy.

-¿Y a Scorpius? –dijo de nuevo Albus-. Scorpius dice que quiere conocerte y que se acuerda de haberte visto un par de veces por el callejón Diagon porque eres el único mago del país con el pelo azul.

Teddy se echó a reír.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

-¿Podemos hablar de algo que no sean los Malfoy? –interrumpió James de pronto, con el ceño fruncido y la vista fija en su plato de comida-. Si tan maravillosos son, no sé por qué no me lo dijisteis antes.

Hubo un cruce de miradas incómodas por encima de la mesa mientras Albus y Lily también agachaban la cabeza para no atraer la atención.

-Porque nos equivocamos –dijo Harry, con voz suave-. No es que sean maravillosos, pero no son tampoco como os hemos contado. Antes sí, pero ahora no. Y cuando uno se equivoca, rectifica, James. Eso es todo. Creo que retiraron tu condena como ofrenda de paz y estoy dispuesto a aceptarla.

-Eso sólo puede ser bueno para ti y para tu situación –añadió Andromeda-. Y si te sirve de consuelo, he visto reputaciones más hundidas que la tuya recuperarse antes de lo que creerías posible. Tú eres un Potter y no le has causado daño permanente a nadie; te aseguro que será mucho más fácil de lo que crees. Sólo tienes que armarte de valor y pasar el mal trago de las primeras veces.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Albus miraba a Andromeda con curiosidad, pero estaba más pendiente de la reacción de James; como era un adolescente, lo que hizo fue llenarse la boca de comida y permanecer enfurruñado y en terco silencio. Sólo unos segundos más tarde, Harry pudo ver el brillo pensativo de sus ojos, como si estuviera reflexionando para sus adentros ahora que los odiosos adultos por fin habían dejado de hablarle. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue desear que esta vez sus reflexiones lo condujeran al camino de salida correcto.

* * *

Unos días antes de que empezara el colegio, Harry tuvo una idea y le propuso a James que le acompañara a dar una vuelta por el callejón Diagon o por Hogsmeade cubierto por su Capa de Invisibilidad; así se acostumbraría un poco a la idea de dejarse ver sin que le vieran realmente. Lo había consultado con Teddy y éste le había dicho que podía ayudar. Después de dudarlo un poco, James terminó aceptándolo.

Albus y Lily se fueron a visitar a su madre y él usó la Red Flú para ir a Hogsmeade. En cuanto la gente le reconoció, se convirtió en el centro de todas las miradas y una chica guapa de unos veintipocos años se acercó hacia él con aire decidido.

-Buenos días, auror Potter, me llamo Alison Dearhill –dijo, tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa coqueta. Harry se la aceptó por simple cortesía, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que se le venía encima-. Sólo quería decirle que, aunque en general no apruebo el divorcio, creo que hizo usted muy bien dejando a su mujer si ella no le hacía feliz. Usted se merece a alguien que se ocupe bien de usted.

A Harry no dejaba de sorprenderle la facilidad con la que completos desconocidos se inmiscuían en sus asuntos.

-Sí, sí, muchas gracias, pero ahora, si me disculpa…

Harry se la quitó de encima como pudo y salió de allí, asegurándose de que James le seguía.

-Jo, papá, esa chica te estaba pidiendo guerra.

-Sí, ya lo he notado –dijo Harry, hablando con disimulo-. Ahora que se les ha pasado el pasmo con el divorcio están empezando a actuar así. Pero no creas que me gusta mucho. Esa gente sólo está interesada en salir con el Chico-que-vivió, con alguien que es siempre un héroe y todo lo hace bien. Yo no soy así. Y quiero estar con alguien a quien le guste yo.

Había algo más de gente por las calles que a principio de verano; habían estado varios meses sin secuestros y la Bestia estaba muerta, así que todos se mostraban un poco más confiados. Aun así, las severas medidas de seguridad se mantenían, y los Trasladores y la Aparición estaban prohibidos en casi todos los sitios públicos. Harry sabía por Minerva que las salidas a Hogsmeade para los alumnos de tercero para arriba seguirían canceladas al menos hasta Navidad; si para entonces seguían sin desapariciones, hablaría con la Junta de Gobernadores para reanudarlas. Lo que no había disminuido era la actividad de los radicales de uno y otro lado; Hogsmeade había amanecido una mañana cubierta de octavillas de los Vengadores y un par de días después, los Purificadores habían roto los cristales de una tienda propiedad de un sangremuggle. Algunos vecinos habían visto a unos encapuchados huir con escobas hacia el Norte y los vigiles habían interrogado a un par de sospechosos, pero no tenían nada más sustancial.

A James parecía hacerle gracia ver que le rondaban tanto y pronto empezó a hacer comentarios en voz muy bajita cada vez que alguien se acercaba a él. Aunque le pusiera en aprietos, Harry se alegraba de ver que su hijo estaba llevando bien aquel primer contacto con el mundo exterior. En los últimos días parecía haberse animado un poquito más.

Harry entró con él a la librería para recoger un libro de Lily que no habían podido comprarle cuando habían ido a por todas sus cosas.

-¿Quieres que vayamos al Caldero Chorreante o a Innsbruck a tomar algo? –le preguntó, cuando salieron.

James tardó tanto en contestar que Harry empezó a preguntarse si realmente estaba ahí.

-Si te digo que quiero que nos vayamos, ¿nos iremos enseguida?

-Sí, claro que sí –le aseguró Harry, orgulloso de que quisiera intentarlo al menos.

-Entonces podemos ir a Innsbruck.

Al cabo de unos segundos, James apareció en la entrada de la tienda, doblando torpemente la Capa de Invisibilidad y con los ojos tan asustados como en los días posteriores a la denuncia de los Malfoy. Harry le puso la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo y le juró sin palabras que nadie le haría el menor daño. Después echaron a andar hacia la taberna.

Las miradas de la gente habían cambiado. Los transeúntes se fijaban en James con una mezcla de pasmo y miedo, pero sus ojos se giraban rápidamente hacia Harry y entonces apartaban la cabeza, como si quisieran decir que no querían problemas con él. James, mientras tanto, caminaba con la cabeza gacha; Harry había visto a demasiados Marcados andando de la misma manera como para confundirse y sintió un arañazo de pena que se esforzó en no dejar ver.

Cuando entraron a la taberna la clientela se llevó una buena sorpresa. Un hombre con una barba tan poblada como la de Hagrid que había estado bebiendo en ese momento incluso empezó a toser violentamente. Algunos se tensaron en sus asientos, como si pensaran que James no tenía derecho a estar allí. Pero Harry, sin prestarles más atención, cogió del brazo a su hijo y lo llevó suave, pero firmemente hacia una de las mesas vacías y lo hizo sentarse en la silla que le permitía quedar de espaldas a la mayoría de la gente de la taberna. Las voces empezaron a oírse de nuevo, y aunque algunas sonaban a chisme, otras parecían charlas reanudadas.

Una de las rubias dueñas de Innsbruck se acercó a su mesa.

-Buenos días, auror Potter, ¿qué puedo servirles?

La mujer era guapa; James la miró tímidamente de reojo.

-Una cerveza de mantequilla. James, ¿tú quieres algo? –James negó con la cabeza y Harry miró a la camarera-. Eso es todo, gracias.

-Ahora se lo traigo.

Ella se fue hacia el mostrador y Harry se inclinó un poco hacia su hijo.

-¿Qué tal estás? Tampoco te miran tanto.

James se encogió desganadamente de hombros, aunque a Harry no le pareció tan alterado como le contaron que había estado la vez anterior.

-Porque estoy contigo y tienen miedo de que te los cargues igual que a Voldemort.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Qué exagerado eres, James.

-Es verdad, no quieren ponerse a malas contigo y están disimulando.

-Sólo hasta que se acostumbren, hasta que pase más tiempo –le recordó Harry, con paciencia-. Además, ¿cuál es la otra opción? ¿Irte a vivir al extranjero? ¿No volver a salir de casa o ir sólo a casa de los abuelos y los tíos? Imagino que es duro, James, pero es que no te queda más remedio que pasar por esto. No todos… no todos los retos son matar señores tenebrosos. Igual hasta se necesita más valor para esto. Tú concéntrate en un paso cada vez, y ya veremos dónde nos lleva.

_Continuará_

_

* * *

_

PS: Ya sé que mucha gente piensa que Charlus y Dorea Potter fueron los padres de James Potter senior, pero eso no está confirmado por Rowling. Además, se supone que Dorea murió con 57 años, lo cual quiere decir que, como muy tarde, habría tenido a James con 40 años, y eso no es una "edad avanzada" para un mago, como dice Rowling que ocurrió. Tb se dice que murieron muy ancianos y eso no encaja con la fecha de la muerte de Dorea.


	6. 6 Un nuevo Sorteo

**NdA**: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 6** Un nuevo Sorteo**

Cuando el tren de Hogwarts partió hacia el colegio para empezar un nuevo curso, Albus estaba convencido de que la mitad del alumnado estaba hablando del divorcio de sus padres y la otra mitad, del cambio que había pegado Scorpius durante el verano. A Albus le parecía que hasta había crecido un poco más desde su visita a Malfoy manor, aunque a él le había bastado con tratar de ponerse los pantalones del año pasado para constatar, con alivio, que también le dejaban los tobillos al aire. En cualquier caso, el tema de Scorpius era mil veces mejor que el del divorcio; además, pensaba contarle todo lo que escuchara en cuanto pudiera hablar con él para reírse los dos juntos.

En aquel momento, Albus se encontraba en un compartimento muy abarrotado. Lily, Rose, Hugo, Amal, Urien y Camila estaban allí, charlando sobre las vacaciones y el nuevo curso. Los dos pequeños estaban mitad impresionados, mitad emocionados y Lily repetía a menudo que ella quería ir a Gryffindor con su hermano y sus primos. Hugo también decía lo mismo; aunque en Ravenclaw tendrían a Dominique, no sería igual que estar con el grueso del clan.

-Aunque me conformo con no ir a Slytherin –dijo el niño-. Ya sé que Scorpius es tu amigo y eso, pero me moriría si me tocara ir allí.

-Yo tampoco quiero ir a Slytherin –dijo Lily a toda prisa.

-Jo, pues con lo guapo que está Scorpius a mí ya no me importaría –intervino Camilla, ganándose una mirada ultrajada de Rose y otra divertida de los demás.

-Cállate, traidora –dijo Rose, dándole un pequeño codazo.

-Ay, déjame, que es la verdad. Albus, ¿tú sabes si le gusta alguien del colegio?

-Yo qué sé, a mí no me metas.

-Pero sois amigos –insistió ella, poniéndole cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-Pero no hablamos de esas cosas. Y si lo supiera, además, seguro que sería un secreto y no te lo diría.

Rose hizo un mohín en dirección a Camilla.

-No sé cómo puede gustarte, tiene cara de hurón.

Amal sonrió.

-Eh, mi prima Fatima tiene un hurón, está genial.

-Scorpius no tiene cara de hurón –le defendió Camilla, indignada-. Lo que pasa es que te cae mal porque él dijo el año pasado que no se casaría contigo ni en un millón de años.

Albus se las quedó mirando con estupefacción.

-¿Le pediste a Scorpius que se casara contigo?

Rose pareció ponerse al borde de una apoplejía, con la cara toda roja.

-¡Pues claro que no! Como si yo quisiera… -Se giró hacia su amiga-._ Yo_ le dije primero que no me casaría con él, te lo recuerdo.

Albus se sintió aún más perplejo.

-¿Por qué hablabais de bodas Scorpius y tú?

-Ay, Albus, no te enteras, no fue nada de eso –dijo Camilla, con cara de mártir-. Rose le dijo que no se casaría nunca con él y Scorpius dijo que él tampoco se casaría con ella.

-Porque se lo tiene muy creído, por eso se lo dije. Has de reconocer que se lo tiene creído, Al.

-Jo, qué pesadas –protestó Amal, antes de que Albus pudiera replicar que no sabía por qué decía eso-. ¿No sabéis hablar de otra cosa?

-Tú habla de lo que quieras y a nosotras déjanos tranquilas –replicó Camilla.

Aunque la conversación fuera absurda, Albus tuvo que sonreír. Aquel había sido un verano demasiado silencioso, por una cosa u otra, y le gustaba volver a estar de nuevo entre todo aquel alboroto. Al cabo de un rato, viendo que Lily estaba charlando animadamente con las chicas, se levantó para ir a buscar a Scorpius. Le había saludado en la estación, a él y a su familia, pero no había podido hablar apenas con él.

Sabía que Scorpius se había subido hacia el final del tren y Albus se dirigió hacia allí, cruzando los vagones, pero se lo encontró a mitad camino, hablando en la puerta de uno de los compartimentos con Mei.

-Eh, Albus, hola –le saludó ella, sonriendo.

-Hola, Mei –dijo Albus, también sonriente-, no te he visto en la estación.

-Hemos llegado por los pelos. Tu hermana también empieza este año, ¿no?

-Sí, –asintió. Después se giró hacia Scorpius-. ¿Por qué no me acompañas y te la presento?

-Vale. Nos vemos luego, Mei.

Entonces recorrieron el camino de vuelta, algo que Albus aprovechó para alertar a Scorpius de las intenciones de Camilla y preguntarle si había podido convencer a su madre de que convenciera a la Junta de Gobernadores para que convenciera a McGonagall de dejarlos ir a Hogsmeade como mandaba la tradición.

-Qué va, dice que no es seguro. Hablé con mi padre, a ver si él la hacía cambiar de opinión, pero me contestó que yo iría solo a Hogsmeade por encima de su cadáver.

Albus meneó la cabeza, decepcionado ante lo exagerados que eran a veces los adultos, pero ya habían llegado al compartimento donde estaban su hermana y los demás. Nada más abrir la puerta corrediza, Camilla se sentó tiesa como un palo y empezó a aguantarse una risita mientras Rose la miraba con exasperación. Amal y Urien lo saludaron con una sonrisa y le preguntaron por su verano.

-Oh, genial, estuve en Grecia y en China y luego ya pasé el resto de agosto en Inglaterra.

-¡En China!

-Sí, tenemos algunos negocios allí.

-Lily, mira, este es Scorpius. Scorp, esta es mi hermana Lily. Y ese de ahí es mi primo Hugo, el hermano de Rose.

Scorpius les hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza y Lily esbozó una sonrisa un poco tímida en su dirección. Hugo hizo un gesto parecido al de Scorpius.

-Hola, Scorpius –dijo entonces Camilla, en voz un poco más alta de lo que seguramente pretendía.

Cuando Scorpius se volvió hacia ella, Camilla se mordió los labios para no reírse y bajó la vista.

-Eh –dijo Scorpius, con bastante indiferencia.

-¿De verdad estuviste en China? Qué exótico.

Scorpius dijo algo de que su padre quería aprovechar también para perfeccionar su acento, pero Albus sabía que su amigo no había sentido nunca el menor interés por Camilla y no le sorprendió que hiciera caso omiso de sus sonrisas y sus monerías, o que a los cinco minutos le mirara interrogativamente, como preguntándole si podían irse ya. Albus asintió –para empezar, allí era imposible que cupiera uno más- y salieron de allí en busca de un rincón tranquilo donde charlar de sus cosas.

* * *

-Cassandra Malfoy –llamó Flitwick.

Su abuelo le había dicho una vez que Cassandra era la primera niña Malfoy en más de ciento cincuenta años. Mientras observaba cómo su hermana caminaba hacia la silla donde le esperaba el Sombrero Seleccionador, Scorpius recordó su propio sorteo y se alegró de que su hermana no hubiera sufrido el mismo recibimiento que él.

Era increíble cuánto habían cambiado las cosas. Los niños sonreían cuando eran enviados a Slytherin y el resto del colegio les aplaudía como hacían con los demás. Y aunque todavía estuvieran a mitad sorteo, podía verse claramente que ese año el Sombrero estaba enviando más o menos la misma cantidad de alumnos a cada Casa. Ya no huían de Slytherin.

Cassandra, desde luego, no lo hacía. A los dos segundos de ponerse sobre su cabeza, el Sombrero la mandó allí y Scorpius, contento, aplaudió y la saludó con la mano mientras una prefecta le daba la bienvenida a la mesa de Slytherin. Cassandra, también sonriente, ocupó su lugar en la mesa con sus nuevos compañeros. Sólo conocía un poco a Connor McDougal, que era hijo de la mejor amiga de su tía Daphne, pero Scorpius sabía que su hermana haría amigas pronto.

Los niños fueron desfilando uno a uno y por fin le tocó el turno a Lily Potter. Scorpius la observó con mediano interés, más por Albus que por ella, suponiendo que iría a Gryffindor con el resto del clan. Pero después de unos segundos bajo el Sombrero, la cara pecosa de la niña se contrajo con decepción.

-¡Hufflepuff! –exclamó el Sombrero.

Su hermano y sus primos, que estaban ya preparados para darle la bienvenida, parecieron decepcionarse tanto como ella. Scorpius observó que Lily hacía un puchero, como si fuera a empezar a llorar, y se preguntó si iba a acabar reaccionando como Watson en su momento. Pero los Hufflepuff estaban aplaudiendo a rabiar, sonrientes y contentos de tener su propio Potter, y los prefectos de esa Casa la tranquilizaron cariñosamente y la llevaron hacia la mesa. Scorpius tuvo la impresión de que los mimos y las sonrisas surtían efecto y Lily casi sonreía también cuando por fin se sentó con los demás. Los Scamander, además, la saludaron con aprecio, haciendo aún más cálida la bienvenida.

Albus todavía mandaba miradas de disculpas a su hermana de vez en cuando, pero Scorpius pensó que parecía haber entendido con facilidad la decisión del Sombrero. Mientras, el Sorteo continuaba. Scorpius tenía la impresión de que aquel año había más alumnos nuevos que en los cursos anteriores.

-Yo he contado unos setenta –dijo Britney, cuando se lo comentó. A Scorpius le resultaba un poco raro poder mirarla a los ojos sin tener que alzar un poco la vista-. Fíjate, con lo cómodos que estamos nosotros con sólo cuatro por habitación.

-Bueno, eso depende de los cuatro –replicó Scorpius, lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa a Watson, que no había dicho ni media palabra desde que se había sentado a la mesa.

Estaba encogido, como si tratara de pasar inadvertido. Scorpius había albergado la esperanza de no verlo aparecer ese año por Hogwarts, ya que Slughorn, su mayor protector, se había marchado para siempre, pero allí estaba de nuevo. Damon, Hector y él estaban hartos de vigilar todo lo que decían en su propio dormitorio por miedo a que Watson pudiera usar algo de eso contra ellos.

-Al menos nos apoyó con lo de Zabini a final de curso, ¿recuerdas?

A Scorpius se le había olvidado, pero no estaba seguro de que ese gesto cambiara las cosas. Watson les había traicionado demasiadas veces como para fiarse de él. Por otro lado, Zabini –flamante nuevo Jefe de Slytherin- ya les había pedido a finales del año pasado que lo dejaran tranquilo, y Scorpius sabía que todos estarían más a gusto si existiera al menos entre ellos un pacto de no-agresión.

-¡Hugo Weasley!

Hubo un nuevo revuelto entre los Gryffindor y Scorpius pudo ver que esta vez era Rose la que se ponía en tensión, esperando la decisión del Sombrero. En Hufflepuff, Lily parecía querer que lo enviaran con ella. A Scorpius no le importaba dónde lo mandaran con tal de que no fuera Slytherin. Pero después de un momento bastante largo, el Sombrero lo mandó a Hufflepuff, lo cual hizo dar a Lily palmotear con alegría y a Rose fruncir el ceño entre decepcionada y resignada.

-¿Quedan más Weasleys por venir a Hogwarts? –preguntó Damon, con un gesto de desagrado-. Ya se han extendido por tres Casas y no me gustaría que acabaran invadiendo la nuestra.

-Albus me ha dicho que aún tiene un primo más, uno de nueve años –recordó Scorpius-. Pero no creo que entre a Slytherin; es el hermano de Dominique y Victoire. Seguro que nos odia a muerte.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver –dijo Morrigan-. Podría odiarnos a nosotros y seguir siendo un Slytherin.

Britney soltó una risita.

-Pues a mí me gustaría que lo mandaran con nosotros sólo para ver la cara de su hermana y de sus primos.

-Tengo hambre –protestó Diana.

El Sombrero Seleccionador mandó a la última alumna, Hermione Wooster, a Gryffindor y con eso quedó finalizado el sorteo de aquel año. Scorpius también estaba hambriento, pero sabía que aún tenían que cantar el himno de Hogwarts y escuchar el discurso de bienvenida de McGonagall. Mientras la directora repetía las mismas advertencias de siempre, Scorpius miró al resto de los profesores. Su padre se había puesto bastante contento al oír que Arcadia Pinetree iba a ser su nueva profesora de Pociones; en lo único que podía pensar él en ese momento era en lo alta que era. Zhou sonreía, como siempre y Zabini estaba tan pagado de sí mismo con su nuevo cargo como un kneazle que se hubiera comido un canario. Varios profesores más lejos, Longbottom miraba abstraídamente las constelaciones del techo embrujado del Gran Comedor. Scorpius esperaba que durante el verano no le hubieran vuelto las ganas de quitarle puntos a los Slytherin.

La profesora McGonagall terminó su discurso y dio la señal para que empezaran a cantar el himno de Hogwarts. A Scorpius le gustaba entonarlo con la música del himno de los Falmouth Falcons "Mi bate y tu cabeza van a conocerse pronto", pues le parecía que encajaba muy bien. Como cada alumno seguía el ritmo que quería, aquello sonaba como cuatro kneazles metidos en un saco y la parte más musical de él deseaba a veces que hubiera una música oficial para el himno, pero resultaba divertido, de todos modos. Cuando los últimos alumnos terminaron de cantar, todos aplaudieron y la directora les dio la bienvenida por última vez antes de sentarse en su sillón. Al momento, las mesas se llenaron de comida y todos se lanzaron a por ella con entusiasmo. Scorpius no volvió a pronunciar palabra hasta haber dado cuenta de su primer trozo de pastel de pollo.

* * *

-Blaise, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? –le preguntó McGonagall cuando todos los profesores entraban ya a su sala de estar.

Blaise asintió.

-Claro, ¿qué ocurre?

-Según tu programación de curso, este año vas a enseñarles a los de tercero cómo enfrentarse a los boggarts, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí –contestó, preguntándose a dónde querría ir a parar.

-Bien, bien… Verás... Debido a una serie de circunstancias que ahora no vienen al caso, Urien Sutherland, de Gryffindor, no puede recibir esa clase.

Blaise frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-No puedo entrar en detalles, Blaise. Pero el día que vayas a dar la clase de los boggarts, mándame a Urien al despacho, ¿de acuerdo? Es importante.

No hacía falta que se lo dijera, bastaba con mirarla para ver que iba en serio. Blaise asintió, consciente de que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar, pero se había quedado muerto de curiosidad. ¿Por qué le habría pedido eso McGonagall? ¿Qué pasaría con Urien? Sin duda estaba relacionado con el incidente de los dementores en primero, pero ¿cómo? Lo único que se le ocurría es que éstos debían de ser su boggart, como le había sucedido a Potter, pero eso no era ni de lejos razón suficiente para eximirlo de la clase.

Blaise oteó la sala de profesores en busca de alguien a quien poder sonsacar, pero con quien más confianza tenía era con Zhou y éste estaba hablando con Longbottom. Y Zhou, además, parecía la clase de persona que guardaría el secreto, si sabía algo. Pero se había quedado con la mosca tras la oreja y cuando todos empezaron a retirarse a sus habitaciones, como no era muy tarde, decidió llamar a Draco por Red Flú. Podía aprovechar y darle la noticia de que Cassandra había terminado en Slytherin, como sin duda todos deseaban. Y Draco podía saber algo, ya que Scorpius había estado implicado en aquel asunto.

Sin pensárselo más, Blaise se arrodilló frente a la chimenea y tras echar polvos Flú llamó a Malfoy manor. Después de un par de minutos, Draco apareció al otro lado de las llamas con expresión alarmada.

-Blaise, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Scorpius y Cassandra están bien?

-Sí, sí, tranquilo. Los dos están perfectamente. No te llamo por eso.

Draco dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Ah, vale… Ya no me fío de estas llamadas de Hogwarts. ¿Qué pasa entonces? Tampoco quiero que me digas en qué Casa ha terminado Cassandra. Va en contra de la tradición. No quiero saberlo hasta que llegue su carta.

-Vale, está bien, no te lo diré. Tampoco te llamaba para eso.

-Oh… ¿Y entonces qué pasa?

-¿Te acuerdas de Urien Sutherland?

-Sí, claro.

-Ha pasado una cosa un poco rara. McGonagall me ha pedido que se lo mande al despacho cuando la clase vaya a aprender el Riddíkkulus, como si no quisiera que le enseñara a enfrentarse a los boggarts. No me dirás que no es extraño. Tengo curiosidad y me preguntaba si tú sabrías algo.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No, no tengo ni idea.

-¿Nada? Scorpius debió de contarte algo.

-No le gusta hablar de ese tema. Sólo sé que a Urien le pasaba algo gordo y que los aurores estuvieron implicados. O al menos Potter lo estuvo. Y yo no he vuelto a ver al padre de Urien desde entonces: a la estación siempre va con su madre.

Blaise se quedó pensativo, tan curioso como antes.

-¿Crees que el padre se dedicaba a hacer experimentos de magia negra? ¿Algo sobre necromancia o Magia Abominable o… no sé, magia interdimensional?

Urien podría haber visto _cosas_ de otras dimensiones… Cosas que su boggart podía recrear y que desde luego era mejor que los otros alumnos no vieran. Aunque por supuesto, él no era como Lupin. Cuando él enseñaba el Riddíkulus a sus alumnos, siempre procuraba organizar el aula de manera que nadie pudiera ver en qué consistía el mayor miedo de los demás. Había asuntos que eran _privados_, por las barbas de Merlín.

-Ya te he dicho que no sé nada –dijo Draco, sin darle demasiada importancia-. Pero mi consejo es que no te metas. Fuera lo que fuera, era serio y lo manejaron con discreción. No creo que quieran que nadie husmee en ese tema. Y al fin y al cabo el crío no es cosa tuya, es un Gryffindor.

Blaise suponía que era un buen consejo aunque no podía dejar de estar intrigado. Era profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Era natural que sintiera interés por algo que parecía estar relacionado con las Artes Oscuras. Pero estaba claro que Draco no tenía más información o, al menos, no estaba dispuesto a decirle nada más.

-De acuerdo. Bien… Te dejo.

-Espera, Blaise… -Draco vaciló un momento-. Cassandra… Todo ha ido bien, ¿verdad?

Blaise sonrió y resistió la tentación de hacerle creer que su hija había terminado en Hufflepuff o Gryffindor.

-Va en contra de la tradición –le chinchó.

Y con eso cerró la transmisión.

* * *

Harry había quedado con Ron y Hermione en que se pondrían en contacto en cuanto les llegara la primera carta desde Hogwarts informando del resultado del Sorteo; aunque la carta solía llegar a mitad noche, todos los padres se levantaban para recibirla y Harry sabía que sentiría la necesidad de comentarlo con alguien.

Hufflepuff. Se lo había esperado y estaba contento. Era la Casa de Teddy y su madre, de Hannah, de Cedric Diggory. Y se mantendría más alejada de la fricción Gryffindor-Slytherin, cosa que le alegraba muchísimo. Lo de Hugo era un poco más sorprendente-sólo un poco- y Harry no sabía si Ron se sentiría decepcionado.

-Harry, íbamos a llamarte ahora mismo –le dijo éste, en cuanto conectó la Red Flú-. Nos acaba de llegar la carta. Hufflepuff, ¿eh?

-Con Lily ha acertado, lo reconozco.

-Supongo que con Hugo también. Y mira, al menos van los dos juntos y con los gemelos de Luna, no es como si no conocieran a nadie allí.

-El hijo de Denis Creevey también está en Hufflepuff –recordó Harry-. Seguro que estarán bien.

Ron asintió; obviamente, pensaba más o menos lo mismo que él. Hermione también estaba conforme con el destino de su hijo y Harry no prolongó mucho más la conversación porque los tres tenían que madrugar al día siguiente. Aun así, antes de irse a dormir se sentó a escribir una carta para Lily felicitándola por su Sorteo; si sus hermanos habían necesitado en sus inicios en Hogwarts un par de cartas a la semana, era probable que su pequeña Hufflepuff necesitara una cantidad algo mayor.

Mientras escribía, Harry se preguntó qué pensaría Ginny de todo aquello y decidió llamarla al día siguiente por Red Flú. Desde que había conseguido que James apareciera en público sin sufrir un colapso, la frialdad que Ginny le había mostrado a causa de su visita a Malfoy manor se había suavizado un poco y volvían a ser capaces de mantener una conversación más o menos civilizada. Y Hermione tenía razón en una cosa; aunque les costara, tenían que encontrar la manera de entenderse, por los niños.

Harry terminó la carta, la firmó y la ató cuidadosamente a la pata de Botones, la nueva lechuza de Lily. La ventana seguía abierta y la lechuza salió volando a llevarle la carta a su dueña. Harry la observó volar unos segundos, pensando en Hedwig, Había tenido tres lechuzas más desde entonces, pero ninguna había sido tan especial para él como su leal lechuza blanca, su única compañía durante demasiados largos días de verano. Después, con un suspiro nostálgico, fue a acostarse.

_Continuará_


	7. 7 Nuevas profesoras, nuevas asignaturas

NdA: Le dedico este capi a **HimRam** que me ha hecho **un dibujo enternecedor y precioso de Harry consolando a James**. Lo postearé esta tarde en mi LJ para que todos podáis verlo, ya veréis qué cosa más bonita. Espero que el capítulo te guste por lo menos la mitad de lo que a mí me ha gustado el dibujo, guapa ^^ ¡Y muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios!

Capítulo 7 **Nuevas profesoras, nuevas asignaturas**

Scorpius no podía estar más contento cuando miró su horario de aquel curso y vio la cantidad de asignaturas que compartía con Albus: no sólo estarían juntos en Runas y Aritmancia, también coincidían en Pociones, Defensa, Criaturas e Historia de la Magia. Además, Slytherin iba con Ravenclaw a Herbología y Estudios Muggles y con Hufflepuff a Transformaciones y Encantamientos.

El primer día de clase empezaron con dos horas de Transformaciones y después se reunieron con los Gryffindor en el laboratorio de Pociones para conocer a su nueva profesora. Arcadia Pinetree ya estaba dentro, alta e imponente, y los alumnos bajaron inconscientemente la voz mientras iban ocupando los asientos. Scorpius se sentó junto a Diana para echarle una mano, como solía hacer siempre en esa asignatura, y Albus y Amal se colocaron detrás de ellos.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, la profesora se puso en pie, se presentó con voz clara y empezó a pasar lista. Al llegar al nombre de éste, miró a Scorpius con interés.

-Ah, el hijo de Draco Malfoy… Tiene usted suerte de tener un padre capaz de preparar con éxito la Poción del Tigre y el Loto.

-Sí, profesora –dijo Scorpius, que después de tensarse por simple hábito al oír mencionar a su padre se había quedado descolocadísimo al constatar que el motivo de tal mención era hacerle un cumplido.

-No sé por qué no le dedica más tiempo a las Pociones –añadió, mirándole como si sospechara que la culpa de aquel inconcebible comportamiento era de él. Scorpius no supo qué contestarle a eso y se encogió débilmente de hombros-. Bien, dígale de mi parte que pienso que es una lástima.

Pinetree le dirigió una última mirada que parecía decirle que esperaba que lo hiciera cuanto antes y siguió pasando lista. Albus le había dicho que los Gryffindor andaban un poco escamados con Pinetree porque no sabían si iba a ser como Zabini o como Slughorn. A Scorpius no le pareció que los mirara de un modo distinto a los Slytherin y a los pocos minutos quedó claro que lo único que le importaba a Pinetree era que los alumnos se tomaran en serio sus clases, fueran de la Casa que fueran. La nueva profesora de Pociones les escribió un breve esquema del curso en la pizarra y después les hizo unas cuantas preguntas aleatoriamente, para ver el nivel general de la clase. Todos contestaron más o menos bien hasta que la casualidad la hizo señalar a aquel completo desastre que respondía al nombre de Charles Paltry, quien, después de contorsionar su cara varias veces como si pensar profundamente le resultara doloroso, contestó con voz vacilante y absolutamente en serio que el ingrediente principal de la poción contra el resfriado era el caldero. La clase entera estalló en carcajadas; la única excepción era Pinetree, que observaba a aquel inútil con una ligera estupefacción.

-Bien, señor Paltry –dijo al fin-, en vista de su descorazonadora ignorancia, recibirá clases particulares de refuerzo todos los sábados por la mañana hasta que se haya puesto al mismo nivel que sus compañeros. Ya le avisaré de qué alumno de séptimo será su tutor. Y ahora, sigamos.

Pinetree hizo un par de preguntas más, ignorando la expresión de Paltry, que parecía haber sido condenado al beso del dementor, y la del resto de los alumnos, que parecían dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para evitar compartir con él ese destino fatal. Scorpius también se encontraba algo sorprendido ante la rápida y contundente reacción de la profesora y miró a Diana, que tenía la vista puesta en su pupitre con la esperanza de que Pinetree no reparara en ella.

La suerte le acompañó hasta que la profesora los puso a preparar una poción contra el empacho que habían aprendido a finales del curso anterior. No era difícil y Scorpius, como siempre, empezó a hacer la suya mientras supervisaba la de Diana. A los cinco minutos, la profesora Pinetree estaba frente a ellos.

-Señor Malfoy, deje de darle instrucciones a su compañera.

-Sólo la estaba ayudando un poco, profesora –se aventuró a decir.

-Lo sé, por eso le he dicho que deje de hacerlo.

La profesora se quedó por allí, obviamente dispuesta a observar cómo se las apañaba Diana por su cuenta. Por fortuna para ella, sus mayores vacilaciones habían sido a la hora de recordar qué ingredientes debía usar y Scorpius ya había tenido tiempo de decírselo; sabiendo eso, se las apañó para preparar una poción más o menos aceptable que Pinetree examinó con aire crítico y poco impresionado.

-Procure esforzarse más o acompañará al señor Paltry a las clases de repaso.

Los alumnos, algo acobardados por el repentino peligro en el que estaban sus mañanas de sábado, esperaron su veredicto junto a sus calderos; sólo media docena de pociones merecieron su aprobación, entre ellas la de Albus y la de Scorpius, pero al menos no mandó a nadie más a recibir clases extra. Cuando la clase terminó y salieron de allí en dirección al Gran Comedor, todos prorrumpieron en comentarios alarmados sobre su severidad que Scorpius escuchó con ecuánime silencio. A él también le había parecido un poco dura, pero Pociones era una de las asignaturas que mejor se le daba y más le gustaba, así que no le preocupaba tener una profesora así de exigente.

-No quiero ir a clase el sábado por la mañana –le dijo Diana.

-Bueno, si tenemos suerte y sigue el orden del libro, intentaremos repasar la poción antes de darla en clase –le prometió Scorpius.

-La verdad es que Paltry tendría que ir a repaso de _todas_ las asignaturas –dijo Britney, cuya poción también había recibido un escueto "bien". Después se giró hacia Albus, que caminaba con ellos-. ¿No le ayudáis con los deberes?

Albus se encogió de hombros.

-No va con nosotros –dijo, señalando a Amal y a Urien-. Y además, ese es un vago, lo mismo le da sabérselo que no.

-No sé para qué ha venido a Hogwarts –refunfuñó Damon, despectivamente.

-Bueno, por lo menos es buena persona –replicó Albus, con un poco de intención.

Él y Damon no se caían bien y la pelea entre sus madres no había ayudado en nada. Scorpius ya le había avisado a Damon que no hablara de James o del divorcio delante de Albus, pero no creía que eso fuera a bastar para disipar la tensión entre ellos dos. Damon, de hecho, le envió una mirada de reojo que indicaba que había entendido perfectamente la indirecta.

-Sí, pero para ser buena persona se podría haber quedado en su casa –intervino Scorpius rápidamente, intentando evitar la tensión entre ambos-. No entiendo que a alguien le dé igual ser así de inútil. Mira, Diana: puede que no sea la más lista del mundo, pero se esfuerza en aprobar, ¿a que sí?

La niña asintió y Morrigan, que también andaba cerca, hizo un ruidito divertido.

-Suenas como un Ravenclaw.

Scorpius disimuló un pequeño sobresalto. Sabía que su prima ignoraba que él había estado a punto de ir a Ravenclaw, no se lo había contado a nadie. Simplemente lo había dicho para meterse un poco con él.

-Soy Slytherin, muchas gracias; lo que pasa es que no puedo evitar que se note mi asombrosa inteligencia.

Su pavoneo provocó ojos en blanco, risas y burlas amistosas; Albus y Damon ya se habían olvidado por completo de ese breve momento tenso entre ellos. Scorpius se fijó en dos alumnos mayores, uno de Slytherin y otro de Ravenclaw, que los miraron al pasar como si no terminaran de creer todavía lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Entonces sonrió para sus adentros, pensando que tendrían tiempo de sobra para acostumbrarse de una vez.

* * *

Desde que McGonagall le había contratado, Blaise había supuesto que cuando Slughorn se retirara, el puesto de Jefe de Slytherin sería para él, pero no había esperado encontrarse con el cargo en su segundo año en Hogwarts, no tan pronto. La pequeña, pero contundente rebelión de los estudiantes a finales del curso pasado le había pillado por sorpresa. Y ahora ahí estaba, Jefe de Slytherin, responsable del bienestar de casi setenta alumnos; palabras mayores, sólo que la tarea le habría impresionado un poco más si no hubiera tenido que llevarla a cabo de manera extraoficial durante el año anterior.

A pesar de la imperdonable actitud de Slughorn, la Casa de Slytherin funcionaba bastante bien y Blaise no pretendía revolucionarla, sino asegurarse de que seguía yendo bien. Eso implicaba, entre otras cosas, atar en corto a Janus Macnair, ahora en séptimo y facilitarle las cosas a Scorpius; Blaise no terminaba de creer del todo en el destino, pero tenía la sensación de que las decisiones que tomaba Scorpius acababan influyendo de un modo u otro a toda la Casa de Slytherin y, por lo general, para bien. También quería solucionar de una vez el problema de Watson, pues los Slytherin no podían permitirse el lujo de un eslabón en su cadena tan débil como aquel. Y la misma noche del Sorteo había examinado los informes de todos sus nuevos alumnos de primero para hacerse una idea de lo que tendría que manejar: casi todos eran sangrepuras como Cassandra o Connor, pero también había un mestizo, un hijo de madre sangremuggle y una niña huérfana que se había criado con una tía Squib más en el mundo muggle que en el mágico.

Tendría que estar pendiente de ella hasta averiguar si Cassandra había heredado el hábito de Draco de hacer comentarios desagradables sobre los padres muertos de los demás. Draco nunca había entendido que una de las razones por las que Theo y él nunca habían sido realmente amigos suyos en Hogwarts era porque a dos huérfanos como ellos –uno de madre, otro de padre- tenía que reventarles por necesidad que alguien se burlara de la orfandad de otros, aunque fueran Gryffindor. Claro que aquel hábito tan odioso había desaparecido a lo largo de sexto curso, cuando Draco había estado cerca de convertirse en uno de ellos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Blaise alzó la vista de los deberes de verano que estaba corrigiendo.

-¿Sí?

La nueva profesora de Pociones entró en su despacho.

-Buenas tardes, Zabini –dijo, sentándose en una silla frente a su escritorio.

-Profesora Pinetree… -dijo, un poco secamente, descolocado por sus confianzas.

-Corrigiendo deberes, ¿eh?

-Sí.

-Bien, no te entretendré. Me han dicho que eres amigo de Draco Malfoy. ¿Crees que podrías presentármelo algún día? Estoy muy interesada en conocerlo y poder hablar con él sobre la Poción del Tigre y el Loto.

Dado que Draco le había hablado de ella aquel verano, Blaise suponía que no tendría inconveniente alguno en conocerla, sino al contrario. El problema era que su falta de modales le había irritado: uno podía esperarse algo así de gentuza como Longbottom o esa vaca estúpida de Bouchard, pero Arcadia Pinetree era una Slytherin y de buena familia, aunque no fueran sangrepuras del todo, así que no tenía excusa para comportarse de ese modo. Desde luego, cuando se la habían presentado el día anterior no se había llevado esa impresión de ella.

-La próxima vez le agradecería que esperara a ser invitada a entrar –dijo fríamente.

-Trataré de recordarlo –asintió ella, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

Tampoco añadió nada más. Simplemente se quedó allí, mirándolo en espera de una respuesta a su pregunta. Y tenía unos ojos penetrantes, intensos. Blaise frunció las cejas un momento, sin saber muy bien qué hacer y cuando tuvo la sensación de que si la situación se prolongaba unos segundos más iba a entrar en el terreno de lo ridículo, decidió ceder.

-Se lo comentaré la próxima vez que hable con él –dijo, más para quitársela de encima que porque estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo.

Pinetree esbozó una sonrisa.

-Te lo agradezco. Nos vemos en la cena.

Dicho esto, se levantó y se marchó de nuevo con su paso atlético, casi masculino. Blaise esperó a que cerrara la puerta tras de sí para lanzar un resoplido casi escandalizado. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? Asombrado ante lo mal que iba la sociedad, Blaise meneó la cabeza y volvió a su trabajo.

* * *

A la tarde siguiente, después de una hora de clase con el profesor Zhou, el grueso de los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para dos horas de estudio mientras una minoría se marchaba a dar su primera clase de Aritmancia. El aula estaba situada en el tercer piso, no muy lejos de clase de Encantamientos, y por el camino se incorporaron los siete Ravenclaw de tercero que también habían elegido esa asignatura.

Albus sólo había visto esa aula una vez, cuando había salido de Encantamientos y había encontrado la puerta entreabierta. Lo único que recordaba era que entraba muchísima luz por las ventanas, algo que no sucedía fácilmente en Hogwarts. Cuando entró, se encontró con una clase amplia, cuyas paredes estaban prácticamente cubiertas por pizarras, algunas de ellas ya repletas de números. Sobre el alféizar de las ventanas había macetas con flores de todos los colores, un detalle también poco habitual fuera de los invernaderos. No se parecía demasiado a la imagen mental que se había hecho del aula de Aritmancia, pero le gustó igualmente.

Los Hufflepuffs que habían escogido esa asignatura estaban ya allí y se habían sentado hacia el final de la clase. Albus intercambió una sonrisa con Scorpius y ocuparon uno de los pupitres dobles en segunda fila. Era un momento histórico, aquella era la primera vez que se sentaban juntos en clase y Albus no habría podido ni empezar a describir lo genial que era, como cuando habían podido dejar de ocultar que eran amigos. Mientras sacaba sus cosas no podía parar de sonreír y a Scorpius le pasaba lo mismo.

La profesora, Septima Vector, entró por fin. Era una mujer de unos sesenta años que, igual que Flitwick, ya había estado enseñando allí en la época de sus padres. Tenía el pelo largo y oscuro recogido en una trenza y su expresión era agradable, despierta. Cuando fue a sentarse a su sitio y sus ojos se fijaron en él y Scorpius, Albus tuvo la sensación de que no terminaba de aprobarlo, pero como no hizo ningún comentario al respecto ni luego pronunció el apellido de Scorpius con ningún énfasis especial, pensó que igual se lo había imaginado.

-La Aritmancia nos abre las puertas a la esencia misma de la magia y nos enseña cómo todo está escrito en los números. Es una asignatura difícil, como ya saben, pero aquí aprenderán por qué funcionan los hechizos, qué secretos ocultan los nombres, incluso cómo manejar las endiabladas matemáticas de Gringotts. –Los alumnos rieron un poco-. En este primer trimestre estudiaremos los conceptos básicos, como las reducciones numéricas, los significados elementales de cada número y las diferencias que existen entre las diversas escuelas y métodos. El resto del curso lo dedicaremos a las bases de la aritmancia pitagórica. ¿Quién puede decirme algo sobre Pitágoras?

La mayoría de los alumnos levantaron la mano y la profesora señaló a Pandora Silvermoon, que también estaba en esa clase.

-Fue un mago griego que vivió en el siglo VI antes de Cristo y se dedicó a la aritmancia y la filosofía. Parte de su obra ha pasado a los muggles, que también lo conocen, pero creen que era uno de ellos.

La profesora asintió con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, dos puntos para Ravenclaw. Venga, preparen sus plumas y fíjense en la pizarra; voy a explicarles el método más sencillo de reducción numérica.

Dicho método sencillo requirió una explicación de casi tres cuartos de hora y cuando por fin terminó, Albus tenía la mano entumecida de tanto escribir y la cabeza llena de números; a su lado, Scorpius también se estaba masajeando la mano con expresión algo abrumada.

-¿Te imaginas? –susurró-. Esto es lo que Mei estuvo aprendiendo en primero. Y ni siquiera le parecía difícil.

La profesora les preguntó si les había quedado claro y después de escucharles decir que sí, sonrió animosamente.

-Venga, pues ahora úsenlo con su nombre. Su nombre completo.

Albus cerró los ojos un momento.

-Mierda.

-Pues mi nombre aún tiene más letras que el tuyo –se quejó Scorpius.

Albus se dio cuenta de pronto de que no tenía ni idea de cuál era el segundo nombre de Scorpius, aunque siempre había supuesto que sería Draco.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? –dijo, empezando a hacer el ejercicio.

-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

-¿Hyperion? ¿De dónde ha salido eso?

-Yo qué sé, mis padres debían de estar borrachos la noche que lo eligieron.-Albus soltó una risita y Scorpius sonrió-. Es el nombre de uno de los titanes de la mitología griega.

-Creía que te llamarías Draco.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros sin dejar también de escribir. La profesora Vector parecía tolerar las conversaciones en voz baja si les veía trabajar.

-No, les dio por ponerse originales. Mi hermana se llama Cassandra Aglaia Malfoy.

-Mi hermano es James Sirius y mi hermana, Lily Luna.

A Scorpius se le escapó un ronquido de risa.

-¿Lily Luna? ¿En serio?

Albus sonreía también; realmente los padres de ambos se habían lucido poniendo nombres.

-Lo de Luna es por la madre de los Scamander, que se llama así; mis padres y ella son muy amigos. Pero bueno, a mi hermana le gusta. A mí no me gusta Albus Severus. Albus aún, pero ¿Severus? Es como llamarse Albus Antipáticus Potter o algo así.

La risa sofocada de Scorpius llamó por fin la atención de la profesora, quien les ordenó callar y ponerse a trabajar sin tonterías. Los dos obedecieron sin protestar, pero durante algunos minutos aún tuvieron que luchar por reprimir la risa, Scorpius porque se reía de su ocurrencia y Albus, porque se reía de verlo reírse. Las exigencias del trabajo por fin consiguió serenarles del todo y ya no volvieron a hablar de nada que no estuviera relacionado con los números hasta que terminaron el ejercicio.

La clase estaba ya a punto de terminar y Vector examinó rápidamente los resultados de todos. No había alumno que no tuviera uno o dos fallos, pero la profesora se mostró satisfecha con lo que habían conseguido.

-Para el próximo día quiero un análisis básico de los resultados que han obtenido. Pueden consultar el capítulo dos del libro.-Entonces miró su reloj-. Ya pueden marcharse.

Los alumnos empezaron a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Te vienes a la biblioteca para hacer los deberes de Defensa antes del té? –le propuso Scorpius.

-Sí. –Entonces se giró hacia Rose, que se había sentado detrás de ellos con Milena Thomas-. ¿Os venís?

-No, yo voy a buscar a Hugo –dijo su prima.

Milena asintió. Britney, que estaba sentada delante de ellos, también se apuntó y los cuatro se dirigieron a la biblioteca, comentando la clase.

* * *

La última profesora que les faltaba conocer era Carlota Lynch, jefe de Hufflepuff y profesora de Runas. Era una mujer de unos cuarenta años con grandes y amables ojos castaños. Lily estaba muy contenta con ella y Albus, por lo tanto, estaba predispuesto a encontrarla simpática. La mujer entró en el aula sonriendo y les dio la bienvenida con calidez. En aquella primera clase no hicieron mucho, aparte de aprender a escribir sus nombres usando runas y escuchar cómo y cuándo se había empezado a usar ese tipo de alfabeto. Estaba claro que Lynch no tenía intención de abrumarlos el primer día y Albus, que ya iba hasta arriba de deberes, lo agradeció.

Cuando salieron de clase, mientras bajaban al tercer piso para ir a la biblioteca para hacer los deberes hasta la hora del té, se encontraron con Jonah Broadmoore y Peter Williamson, que se dirigían al mismo lugar. Los dos Gryffindor hicieron una mueca disgustada al verlos.

-¿Sabes, Albus? La gente dice que tus padres se divorciaron porque a tu madre le daba asco que tu padre empezara a ir con los Malfoy. No me extrañaría que también le diera asco tener un hijo como tú.

Albus frenó en seco, apretando los puños, notando cómo se le encendían las mejillas.

-Más asco das tú, hijo de puta.

Broadmoore, que obviamente no esperaba esa respuesta, dio un paso hacia él.

-¿A quién llamas hijo de puta, subnormal?

Albus perdió el control y, yendo hacia él también, lo mandó al suelo de un fuerte empujón. Williamson trató de devolvérselo, pero Amal se interpuso, dispuesto a unirse a la pelea y Scorpius apuntó a Broadmoore con su varita para impedir que se levantara.

-Quédate ahí en el suelo –le oyó decir Albus.

-Anda, vámonos, Albus –le dijo Amal, meneando la cabeza con disgusto-. No vale la pena.

-Sí, eso, iros con los Slytherin –replicó Broadmoore, resentido, desde el suelo-. No sé cómo os pudieron enviar a Gryffindor.

Albus resopló entre despectivo y rabioso.

-No sé cómo te pudieron enviar _a ti_. Prefiero mil veces estar con Scorpius antes que estar contigo.-Y para dejar bien claro su posición, agarró a Scorpius del brazo y le dio un estirón para dirigirlo hacia la escalera-. Anda, vámonos.

La idea de la biblioteca estaba ya borrada de su memoria; Albus sólo quería alejarse de aquel lugar y perder de vista a aquellos dos desgraciados. Ni siquiera podía pensar en lo que le habían dicho: lo único que sabía es que no había estado tan furioso en toda su vida, y que parecía que sólo el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose bajo su puño podría calmarlo.

Pero cuando salió del castillo y fue recibido por el fresco aire del atardecer, sintió que se calmaba un poco, que su sangre se enfriaba. Scorpius y Amal caminaban a su lado, serios y con expresión un poco preocupada; de vez en cuando lo miraban de reojo, tratando de calcular si ya se había tranquilizado lo suficiente como para hablar.

-Como le diga algo así a mi hermana lo mato. Os juro que lo mato. Como le hable del divorcio o de… de…

-No creo que Broadmoore sea _tan_ gilipollas como para meterse con tu hermana –le tranquilizó Amal-. No le hagas caso, Albus. Sólo quiere tocarte las narices.

Scorpius le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Si quieres que te ayude a vengarte de él sólo tienes que decirlo.

Pero Albus no era de venganzas; si Scorpius y Amal no hubieran intervenido podría haber acabado partiéndose la cara con Williamson y Broadmoore, pero una vez pasado el calentón prefería dejarlo correr.

-No, da igual, gracias.

-¿Estás seguro? Los mayores del equipo me ha enseñado un par de hechizos geniales que no se van con un Finite Incantatem.

-¿En qué consisten? –preguntó Amal, interesado.

Scorpius soltó una risita.

-Uno hace que los huevos te suenen al moverse como campanillas. –Amal se echó a reír con fuerza y hasta Albus sonrió, aunque aún seguía de mal humor-. El otro hace que se te ponga nariz de cerdo. Si no sabes los contrahechizos concretos tienes que esperar días hasta que se pasen los efectos.

Puede que Albus no quisiera vengarse, pero hablar de ello, oír las burradas cada vez más salvajes que Scorpius y Amal empezaron a proponer entre risas, sirvió para animarlo. Cuando regresaron al castillo para el té ya casi se le había olvidado lo mucho que le había dolido el comentario de sus dos compañeros.

-Amal, ¿te importa seguir tú solo un momento? –dijo Scorpius de pronto-. Ahora vamos Albus y yo.

Amal lo miró con una ligera curiosidad, pero luego asintió y se marchó. Albus, también intrigado, se giró hacia Scorpius, preguntándole si iba a insistir en que se vengara de Broadmoore. Pero Scorpius, aunque estaba serio, no parecía estar pensando en eso. Fuera lo que fuera, hacía que le estuviera mirando como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

-¿Qué pasa?

Scorpius apartó la vista un segundo.

-Broadmoore ha sido un imbécil de mierda al decir eso sobre tu madre. Seguro que ella no te odiaría nunca. Pero… pero si está tan enfadada contigo por ser amigo mío…

Albus no entendía muy bien por qué había sacado ese tema.

-No tiene derecho a decirme de quién puedo ser amigo –dijo torpemente-. Es mi vida y tú no has hecho nada malo.

-Ya, pero… Tu hermano, tus primos… y ella…-Albus no recordaba haber visto a Scorpius vacilando tanto con las palabras o parecer tan incómodo como en ese momento-. Cualquier otro… Yo sólo…

-Scorpius… -dijo, riendo entre dientes más por nervios que por otra cosa.

Scorpius suspiró y sonrió también.

-Merlín, parezco idiota.-Y entonces, sin más, le dio un abrazo rápido y fuerte, como el que se habían dado al verse en verano o en la estación de tren-. Pero eres el mejor. Al.

Albus aún no tenía muy claro qué había impulsado a Scorpius a reaccionar así, pero sí sabía que se sintió como si le hubieran dado una cucharada de Elixir para Inducir Euforia; feliz, libre, fuerte. Ya no se trataba de que se hubiera olvidado de Broadmoore, es que no importaba. Porque dijeran lo que dijeran, Scorpius valía la pena.

_Continuará_


	8. 8 Moviendo ficha

**NdA:** Muchas gracias a todos por comentar ^^

Capítulo 8 **Moviendo ficha**

A finales de septiembre, los Purificadores, el grupo de vándalos que molestaba a los sangremuggles, cruzaron una línea más y atacaron a Gordon McMurray, un Ravenclaw del año de Teddy. Los agresores lo redujeron con un Inmobilicorpus, le partieron unos cuantos huesos del cuerpo a patadas y hechizos y después rompieron su varita y lo abandonaron a su suerte.

Ninguno de los hechizos había sido realmente de magia negra, así que el caso lo estaban investigando los vigiles, pero Harry también estaba pendiente de él. Los Purificadores estaban demasiado cerca ideológicamente de los mortífagos como para no hacerlo; parecía cuestión de tiempo que recurrieran a la magia negra. Pero pese a todo, Harry seguía teniendo sus dudas sobre la identidad de aquellos agresores. La paliza había sido brutal, pero no tanto como uno podría haber esperado de verdaderos mortífagos; los Purificadores ni siquiera habían usado la Cruciatus contra McMurray.

McMurray había contado ya todo lo que recordaba. Los Purificadores –cuatro en total, todos ellos hombres- habían caído sobre él cuando iba al Bosque Prohibido a recoger algunos ingredientes para pociones, pero la oscuridad y sus máscaras negras le habían impedido reconocerlos. Cada maleficio y cada golpe habían estado acompañados de insultos hacia su sangre y sus padres muggles. Pero Harry sospechaba que los Purificadores no habían elegido a McMurray sólo por ser sangremuggle. Al parecer, en el calor de una discusión el tipo podía ponerse muy desagradable. Teddy le había contado que, en Hogwarts, McMurray se había estado peleando con un Slytherin y le había dicho que lo que tendrían que hacer sería violar a todas las sangrepuras y preñarlas con hijos mestizos. También se le había escapado en un par de ocasiones que todos los sangrepuras eran unos "putos maricones". Los Purificadores habían escogido a alguien que no despertaría demasiadas simpatías, alguien cuyos prejuicios supuestamente justificaban los de ellos.

Marcus Belby, jefe de los vigiles, quería volver a llamar a los Marcados al ministerio, pero Harry se opuso en cuanto lo escuchó. Hacía sólo unos meses que les habían interrogado masivamente y ya habían probado que ni tenían idea de quiénes integraban los Purificadores ni mucho menos formaban parte del grupo.

-No son ellos –dijo, con total convicción, en la reunión para discutir aquel asunto-. Pensadlo: no tiene sentido organizar una banda con gente que puede ser obligada a dejarse interrogar con veritaserum en cualquier momento.

-No creo que los interrogatorios sean eficaces al cien por cien –replicó Marcus.

-No, puede que no. Puede que nos cuelen algún secreto. Pero aun así, no son ellos. Los antiguos mortífagos habrían usado magia negra.

Harry miró después a Kingsley y a Hermione para ver lo que pensaban. Esperaba que le dieran la razón porque no se trataba sólo de que, honestamente, pensara que aquel interrogatorio era innecesario; si se estaba oponiendo también era porque no quería tener que llamar a Malfoy a declarar, no quería obligarlo a tomar veritaserum. Después de lo que había pasado entre ellos desde lo de James, habría estado mal, muy mal.

-Creo que Harry tiene razón –dijo Hermione, meditativa-. Si los Malfoy y otros Marcados, gente que actuó realmente bajo las órdenes de Voldemort, estuvieran detrás de los Purificadores, creo que su modus operandi sería diferente, mucho más cruel y violento. Lo que le hicieron a McMurray fue una barbaridad, pero parece obra de unos pandilleros muggles, no de unos magos oscuros.

-Sí, me sorprendería que alguno de los agresores pasara de los veinticinco años –asintió Kingsley-. Lucius Malfoy o Cainan Parkinson tienen casi mi edad y francamente, me cuesta imaginármelos yéndose a mitad noche a patear sangremuggles. Considerando además que los interrogamos hace tan poco, como dice Harry, yo también creo que es mejor dejarlos a un lado por ahora.

Marcus, como buen Ravenclaw, siempre respondía a la lógica y renunció a su idea sin problemas. Harry se sintió más aliviado aún de lo que esperaba.

-Si son tan jóvenes como pensamos… -Hermione puso la cara que siempre ponía cuando estaba dándole vueltas a una idea-. Podemos pedirle permiso a McMurray para poner su recuerdo de la agresión en un Pensadero y enseñárselo a los profesores de Hogwarts. Puede que uno de ellos reconozca las voces.

A Harry le pareció una buena idea.

-Y también a Slughorn –añadió. Había más posibilidades de que los Purificadores tuvieran mayoría de Slytherin, donde se concentraban los sangrepuras, que de las otras Casas-. Si no modificaron sus voces, él debería ser capaz de reconocer a alguna de ellas.

-Intentaré localizarlo –dijo Belby.

La reunión se prolongó durante media hora más. Cuando salieron, Harry no pudo dejar de mirar a Cavan, que estaba en su mesa trabajando. Después de unas cuantas semanas de acoso sin sacarle una sola declaración, los periodistas habían terminado dejándolo tranquilo y ciertamente George no había vuelto a intentar nada contra él, pero Harry sabía que Cavan lo había pasado mal y que aún había gente que lo culpaba del divorcio. Lo único que podía hacer por él era ignorarle, no dar pie a que nadie pensara que seguía habiendo algo entre ellos.

Hermione, que en su momento había criticado abiertamente la acción de George, le puso la mano en el hombro con gesto afectuoso.

-Te invito a una taza de té en mi despacho.

Harry aceptó y se fue allí con ella. El despacho de Hermione era bonito, con las paredes de color azul claro y estanterías llenas de libros con las leyes del mundo mágico. Sobre la mesa tenía fotos de sus padres, de Ron y de los niños; también una en la que estaban los tres juntos, jóvenes y felices. Harry la cogió para observarla mientras Hermione preparaba el té. Se habían hecho esa foto durante el verano del 2000, fuera de La Madriguera. Los tres le saludaron con la mano cuando le vieron y Harry sonrió.

-Me encanta esta foto.

Hermione alzó la vista y sonrió también.

-¿No tienes la sensación de que todo eso pasó hace sólo unos años? Dentro de nada Rose empezará a hablar de algún chico en sus cartas y antes de darme cuenta seré abuela.-Hermione le tendió su taza de té-. Es terrible.

-James cumple los dieciséis dentro dos meses y pico. Eso sí es terrible.

-Está claro que hay que aprovechar el tiempo. Carpe diem y todo eso. Lo cual me lleva a preguntarte…

-Oh, es un té con trampa –comprendió Harry, sin enfadarse.

Ella se rió un poco e hizo un gesto de disculpa.

-Es un té con trampa –admitió-. Harry, sólo quería saber si has vuelto a estar con alguien desde que Cavan y tú dejasteis de veros.

Harry dio un pequeño resoplido irónico, triste.

-En vista de lo que pasó, no creo que sea buena idea.

-George hizo algo horrible –asintió ella, con desaprobación-. Pero tampoco todos van a reaccionar como Cavan. Habrá gente que sea capaz de llevar esa presión mejor, ¿no? Ginny lo hacía.

Sí, realmente no le había molestado mucho. A veces se quejaba por la falta de intimidad, por el agobio que suponía la prensa o cosas así, pero Harry sabía que en el fondo a Ginny le habían encantado todas esas portadas sobre la Pareja de Oro, como les habían llamado durante algún tiempo.

-Puede –dijo, sin comprometerse.

-También puedes ir a bares muggles –sugirió Hermione, como si él no hubiera sido capaz de pensar eso por su cuenta-. Gays o heteros, da igual.

Harry se encogió de hombros. El problema era no sólo que nunca había ido a un bar gay, sino que nunca había ido a un bar a ligar. En el mundo mágico parecía pan comido, porque todos sabían quién era y muchos y muchas le deseaban, o al menos deseaban al Chico-que-vivió; pero en el mundo muggle no tenía esa ventaja. Tendría que ir, pensar algo que decir que no le hiciera quedar como un idiota… y mentir, probablemente mentir mucho.

Aun así, estaba claro que algún día tendría que armarse de valor, aventurarse en territorio desconocido y ver qué pasaba. La castidad empezaba a pesarle demasiado.

* * *

Lucius, al igual que Draco y muchos otros, era lo bastante sensato como para deplorar la existencia de los Purificadores, fueran quienes fueran. Poco le importaba a él lo que pudieran hacerles a los sangresucias, pero no deseaba en absoluto que siguieran aumentando las tensiones entre los dos bandos de siempre. Llevaba un tiempo haciendo discretas averiguaciones aquí y allá para ver si descubría quienes eran, incluso había hecho correr la promesa de que pagaría bien por esa información, pero hasta el momento no había tenido ningún éxito.

En algún momento dado hasta había considerado la idea de hacer pública su oferta. Quedaría bien ante la opinión pública y si aumentaba un poco la cantidad de la recompensa, estaba seguro de que alguno de los componentes del grupo acabaría vendiendo a sus compañeros por dinero. Pero a pesar de las múltiples ventajas, se resistía a poner abiertamente a su familia en el punto de mira de dos organizaciones cuya peligrosidad aún estaba por ver.

Por otro lado, no veía tanto inconveniente en poner en peligro a alguien de fuera y después de pensarlo un poco contactó con Timothy Bole, el hijo menor de uno de sus arrendatarios. El muchacho era demasiado listo y ambicioso como para ser feliz dedicándose al negocio familiar y Lucius pensó que no desdeñaría la oportunidad de ganar un dinero extra que podía servirle para empezar alguna carrera más de su gusto. Además, sabía que podía contar con su lealtad y discreción. ¿Qué otro remedio le quedaba cuando los Malfoy eran los dueños de la tierra que daba de comer a su familia?

Lucius lo había citado en el monumento a las ruinas de Abacus, la escuela que los sangresucias habían quemado siglos atrás. Normalmente no había nadie allí, y él no quería quedar en un sitio público y que los vieran hablando juntos. Bole, un chico alto, corpulento y de cabello oscuro, se presentó ante él con expresión abiertamente curiosa.

-Señor Malfoy…

-Timothy… Me alegro de verte.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor?

-Pensaba más bien en una ayuda mutua. Ven, paseemos. –Los dos echaron a andar-. Qué terrible lección podemos extraer de estas ruinas, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, señor.

-Siempre tenemos que estar alertas, preparados para lo peor. Si conoces a tu enemigo y te conoces a ti mismo, en cien batallas no estarás en peligro. –El joven Bole lo miró sin comprender-. Dime, ¿qué sabes de los Purificadores?

Bole entornó un poco los ojos, como si pensara que planeaba reclutarlo.

-Sólo lo que he leído en los periódicos.

-Lo mismo me sucede a mí. Y la verdad es que me gustaría saber más. En otras circunstancias, yo mismo me dedicaría a investigar, pero creo que sería mejor dejarlo en manos más jóvenes y emprendedoras. Siempre he pensado que eras un joven ambicioso y capaz, dos virtudes que me gusta favorecer.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?

-Nombres, lugares de reunión… No deseo que te pongas innecesariamente en peligro ni que te impliques demasiado en sus acciones, sólo que me indiques el camino correcto hacia ellos. Por supuesto, todo este asunto debe ser llevado con la máxima discreción posible. Sabes lo mucho que me disgustaría que no fuera así.

Bole, que no era tonto, captó bien la advertencia. Sus palabras tampoco terminaban de indicar si pensaba unirse al grupo o destruirlo; Lucius supuso que Bole sospecharía que se trataba de lo primero. Eso, sin embargo, no fue obstáculo para que, después de pensarlo unos segundos, asintiera.

-Está bien, señor Malfoy. Puede contar conmigo. Pero no sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en conseguir algo; le aseguro que nadie que yo conozca está relacionado con ellos.

-Me consta que son un grupo escurridizo –asintió Lucius. Después sacó una bolsa de cuero de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó cinco pequeños lingotes de oro por valor de cien galeones cada uno. No le pasó desapercibido el brillo codicioso en los ojos oscuros de Bole, pero Lucius contaba con ello y no le molestó en lo más mínimo. Era una de las razones por las que lo había escogido-. Esto ayudará a cubrir gastos de momento y ponerte las cosas un poco más fáciles.

Bole recogió el dinero con una inclinación cortés de cabeza y no pudo evitar acariciar los lingotes fugazmente antes de guardárselo en el bolsillo.

-Me pondré en contacto con usted en cuanto averigüe algo.

-Excelente. Que tengas un buen día.

Lucius no tenía aún muy claro qué iba a hacer cuando supiera exactamente quiénes eran esos tipos; entregárselos a los aurores sería todo un _coup d'effet_, y lo mejor de todo era que a la vez resultaría humillante para el ministerio. Por otro lado, quizás encontraría allí a alguien a quien no quería meter en problemas con la justicia. Y cabía la pequeña, pequeñísima posibilidad de que realmente tuvieran posibilidades de ganar esa lucha. Con el aumento de la paranoia anti-muggle, ¿quién sabe cuánto apoyo podrían conseguir?

Cuando volvió a su casa, se preguntó si debía proteger ese recuerdo con un guardasecretos o podía arriesgarse a ser llamado a declarar por los aurores. No estaba haciendo nada ilegal, sólo recabar información; si los aurores lo descubrían podían apropiarse de su idea o ponerle fin, pero no había base alguna para arrestarlo a él. Y había recuerdos más importantes que aquellos por proteger, como el hecho de que los Malfoy tenían varias varitas de reserva escondidas por todo el país. Lucius decidió dejarlo correr, al menos hasta que Bole se pusiera en contacto con él y le diera la información que deseaba.

* * *

Unos días después, cuando ya estaba pensando en meterse en la cama, Harry oyó un vibrante sonido que indicaba que alguien trataba de ponerse en contacto con él por la Red Flú. A esas horas lo más probable era que se tratara de algún asunto de trabajo, y fue a atender la llamada mientras su mente repasaba rápidamente todas las posibilidades. ¿Habría desaparecido alguien más? En Francia habían tenido una víctima hacía sólo tres semanas. ¿Otro ataque de los Vengadores? Por desgracia ninguno de los profesores de Hogwarts había reconocido las voces, ni siquiera Slughorn. Daba la sensación de que esas máscaras que llevaban las distorsionaban de alguna manera.

Al otro lado de la chimenea estaba Celeste Robards, que aquella semana hacía el turno de noche. Harry se dio cuenta con alivio que parecía preocupada por si le estaba molestando, lo cual quería decir que no se trataba de nada grave; si hubiera sido una desaparición, Celeste no habría reparado en la hora que era.

-Jefe Potter, perdone que le llame tan tarde, pero… bueno, hemos recibido un aviso de Malfoy manor. Han vuelto a tener intrusos.

Y Harry se encargaba de los Malfoy desde hacía años para evitar problemas, así que era natural que Celeste le hubiera llamado.

-Está bien, ahora voy para allá. Nos encontraremos allí dentro de quince minutos.

Harry se vistió rápidamente y se colocó por encima su túnica de auror. Hacía mucho frío, pero un hechizo lo mantenía bien abrigado. Probablemente los intrusos capturados por los Malfoy no gozaban del mismo beneficio y Harry se sintió tentado a retrasar un poco su llegada –sólo un poco, nada que pudiera causarles una neumonía- para ver si el frío de principios de octubre ayudaba a despejarles la cabeza y introducirles algo de sentido común e inteligencia porque estaba realmente harto de tener que ir a Malfoy manor a recoger idiotas al menos una vez al año. ¿Es que ni siquiera se corría la voz de lo que les sucedía a todos los que lo intentaban?¿No habían aprendido con las fotos del Profeta de la última vez? Después de tantos años cualquiera diría que ya tendrían que haber asimilado que era imposible cruzar esas barreras.

Puntual como un reloj, Harry se Apareció a los diez minutos en la entrada principal y dos aurores hicieron lo mismo casi al momento. Entonces las protecciones de la casa les permitieron pasar a la vez que se abría la puerta que cercaba los terrenos de la mansión. Harry y sus agentes echaron a andar hacia la casa; Astoria Malfoy esperaba en la puerta, envuelta en un chal negro tan grande que casi parecía una manta.

-Buenas noches, auror Potter – La última vez que se habían visto se habían llamado por sus nombres de pila. Harry supuso que le hablaba así ahora porque se estaban viendo en una situación oficial. Pero él no pensaba que eso fuera lo mejor. Al menos no era lo que quería hacer.

-Astoria, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Los intrusos han intentado romper nuestras barreras a la altura del campo de quidditch. Draco y mis suegros se encuentran allí con ellos.

-¿Alguno de vosotros ha sufrido algún daño?

-No, estamos bien. No estábamos en casa, hemos venido al notar que trataban de entrar.

Harry asintió.

-Nos ocuparemos de ellos.

Tras hacerles una señal a los aurores que lo acompañaban, los tres se dirigieron hacia el campo de quidditch de la mansión. Pronto se encontraron con los intrusos. Primero distinguieron la luz de los Lumos de las varitas de los Malfoy; después escucharon a sus prisioneros, gimoteando y pidiendo que los soltaran. Estaban colgando boca abajo, como casi siempre. Lucius Malfoy los apuntaba juguetonamente con la varita mientras Draco les hacía fotos con expresión de fastidio.

-Esperad aquí –le dijo a los aurores, cuando faltaban unos cincuenta metros para llegar.

Los agentes obedecieron y él recorrió el resto del camino. Los intrusos empezaron a rogarle que los sacara de allí en cuanto lo vieron acercarse. Los Malfoy se giraron hacia él, pero esta vez no fue Narcissa la que dio un paso adelante para hablar con él, sino Draco; Harry pensó que era un cambio natural, considerando todo lo que había pasado últimamente.

-Potter… -le saludó, por encima de las protestas y peticiones de auxilio de los intrusos, tres chicos y una chica que pendían boca abajo.

Harry hizo un gesto pidiéndole que esperara unos segundos y después se giró hacia los jóvenes y les lanzó una mirada severa.

-¡Silencio! No quiero oír ni media palabra.-Debía de haber sonado bastante intimidante porque los cuatro se callaron en seco, mirándolo con una mezcla de nerviosismo e incertidumbre. Harry no les prestó más atención y se giró de nuevo hacia Malfoy-. ¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Lo de siempre –dijo, con una expresión indiferente que no engañó a Harry. La tensión era visible en sus hombros, en su mandíbula-. Mi suegro daba hoy una fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños. Hace un rato uno de nuestros elfos nos ha avisado de que volvíamos a tener intrusos. Al parecer son amigos de McMurray y querían aprovechar nuestra ausencia para encontrar pruebas que nos relacionaran con ese ataque.

-Han dicho que iban a hacernos cosas horribles –sollozó la chica.

-Tiene que sacarnos de aquí –protestó uno de los chicos, forcejeando-. Están locos, son peores que animales.

-Sí, sí, y vosotros sois idiotas –replicó Harry. A veces, mientras esperaban a los aurores, los Malfoy les hacían creer a los intrusos capturados que iban a llevarlos a sus mazmorras y practicar impronunciables actos de magia negra con ellos-. Ahora callaos un rato mientras los mayores hablan, ¿de acuerdo?

Ellos asintieron con confusión; obviamente habían esperado más simpatía por su parte.

-Mira, Potter, te agradeceríamos que os los llevarais cuanto antes para poder volver a la fiesta –dijo Draco-. Hace años que esto se volvió aburrido.

Harry meneó la cabeza.

-No han llegado a atacaros, ¿verdad? –Malfoy esbozó una sonrisilla irónica-. ¿Han causado algún daño en vuestra propiedad?

-No.

-¿Los habíais visto antes rondando por la mansión?

-No.

-¿Os habéis fijado en si os han estado siguiendo en estos últimos días?

Draco se volvió hacia sus padres y éstos negaron con la cabeza.

-Nosotros no. Quizás Astoria… aunque ella no ha ido al callejón Diagón ni a Hogsmeade últimamente.

-De todos modos, los interrogaremos a fondo para asegurarnos de que no forman parte de los Vengadores buscando represalias por lo de McMurray.

-Nosotros no somos de ningún grupo –gimió la chica-. Y no queríamos vengarnos, sólo averiguar si habían sido ellos.

-Eso ya lo veremos –dijo Harry, gravemente-. En lo que a mí respecta podríais ser hasta los que creasteis al monstruo que capturamos antes del verano. O los que andan secuestrando gente. Vais a tener que responder a muchas preguntas esta noche.

Después hizo una señal a sus agentes para que se acercaran y miró a Lucius, que estaba observando a sus indeseados huéspedes con una ligera sonrisa mientras se daba golpecitos en la barbilla con la varita. Probablemente los psicópatas ponían esa misma expresión cuando consideraban por dónde empezar a descuartizar a sus víctimas.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿podría bajarlos de ahí para que mis agentes se los puedan llevar al ministerio?

Lucius hizo un gesto con la mano y los hizo aterrizar de un modo no muy suave.

-Como ha dicho mi hijo, cuanto antes mejor.

Harry dio instrucciones a los aurores para que les interrogaran sobre los Vengadores y sus intenciones hacia los Malfoy y observó cómo se marchaban; los amigos de McMurray estaban rojos de vergüenza o quizás simplemente, de haber estado media hora larga colgando boca abajo.

-Pensaba que esto no volvería a pasar, después de las fotos.

-Bien, lo intentaremos otra vez –dijo Draco, mostrándole la cámara.

-No se me ocurre ninguna solución –admitió, lamentando no tener nada más que ofrecer-. Si fueran un peligro para vosotros podría asignaros protección, pero vuestras barreras ya se encargan de ellos. De todos modos, cuando le mandéis las fotos a Bullard, decidle que envíe a uno de sus periodistas a hablar conmigo. Tenemos a los secuestradores, a los Purificadores y a los Vengadores. Nos vamos a tomar muy en serio a los imbéciles que vayan por ahí intentando entrar en casas ajenas. Estoy harto de todo esto e imagino que vosotros aún más.

-Oh, ya lo puedes decir, Potter…

Harry asintió.

-Haré lo que pueda. Ah, Malfoy, cambiando de tema: Albus me ha dicho en su última carta que han vuelto a escoger a Scorpius para el equipo de Slytherin. No ha debido de ser una sorpresa, pero felicidades de todos modos.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa de padre orgulloso.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, si no tenéis nada más que añadir, aquí ya hemos terminado. Ya os avisaremos si necesitamos que vengáis a declarar contra ellos. –Draco asintió-. Buenas noches. Señor Malfoy, señora Malfoy…

-Buenas noches.

Harry sabía que sus agentes se ocuparían bien del interrogatorio y los papeleos, así que se Apareció directamente en Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Sus padres decidieron quedarse ya en casa, pero Draco acompañó de nuevo a Astoria a la fiesta de los Greengrass. Después de explicar por encima lo que había pasado y bailar un par de veces, Astoria se fue a hablar con su hermana y Draco se sentó en un sillón ligeramente apartado con un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano. Los demás le dejaron tranquilo, pensando seguramente que estaba planeando alguna represalia hacia los intrusos o rumiando lo sucedido. En parte era esto último, pero no pensaba en sus estúpidos visitantes, sino en Potter.

Draco nunca había estado de buen humor después de una de esas incursiones. A la frustración de sentir que todavía estaba pagando por sus acciones durante la guerra, que siempre estaría pagando, se unía una amargura rabiosa, dolorosa, producida por la actitud displicente de Potter y los aurores, que siempre se habían portado como si pensaran que, en el fondo, la culpa de que tuvieran esas visitas indeseadas era de ellos, lo que merecían.

Pero aquella noche no se sentía así. Dentro de lo desagradable que era tener intrusos, la experiencia no le había dejado con ganas de gritar de rabia. Y Draco no tenía ganas de engañarse a sí mismo y decirse que la nueva actitud de Potter –el único cambio en una representación que ya todos sabían de memoria- no tenía nada que ver. No, tenía mucho que ver. Era la jodida clave.

No podía creer que después de todo, hubiera una parte de él que quisiera aceptar las tímidas ofertas de cordialidad que Potter parecía estar ofreciéndole desde la última vez que había ido a la mansión con Albus. No se trataba sólo de la enemistad que había habido siempre entre ellos ni del daño que se habían hecho entonces, ya que era lo que los enemigos hacían; podría haberse olvidado de todo aquello con relativa facilidad y lo había demostrado retirando la denuncia como señal de paz, absteniéndose de usar a James para humillar a Potter. Pero éste era también el padre del chico que había estado a punto de matar a Scorpius o dejarlo destruido para siempre y el hombre que aún tenía un poder imperdonable sobre él. Esas dos cosas tendrían que haber bastado para que contemplara con disgusto la idea de tener algo más que una relación cortés con él.

Pero él lo había admirado de pequeño, ¿no era cierto? Antes de Hogwarts. Se trataba de un niño de su edad y había matado al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso, había una parte de él que tenía que admirarlo porque los Slytherin admiraban el poder. Sólo había empezado a odiarlo cuando Potter había rechazado su amistad delante de todos y le había herido en el orgullo. Y después de la guerra, también Draco había empezado a mirarlo con algo más de aprecio. Si Potter le hubiera tratado igual, quizás habrían sido capaces de llevarse bien, Al menos esa había sido su intención entonces.

Draco le dio un trago a su vaso de whisky, comprendiendo bien el patrón que había estado rigiendo su relación con Potter. Estaba claro que sus sentimientos por él eran mucho más complejos que la pura animadversión que sentía, por ejemplo, hacia Granger, Longbottom o la mayoría de los Weasley.

Era tentador, lo admitía. Había una parte de él que quería ver qué pasaba. Pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía demasiado orgullo para confraternizar de verdad con alguien que en cualquier momento podía obligarle legalmente a tragarse una dosis de veritaserum y ni siquiera sabía exactamente por qué Potter había cambiado de actitud hacia él. Eso era una razón más que poderosa para no bajar la guardia. Pretender lo contrario era una locura.

_Continuará_


	9. 9 La huella

**NdA:** Le dedico este capítulo a **Alma**. Espero que te anime, te mando un beso muy grande. También quiero decir que es posible que algunas personas leyeran en su momento que Amal estaba en clase de Aritmancia (long story). Bien, olvidáos de eso, porfa. **Amal NO está en esa clase**. Y por último muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, me estáis dando muchos ánimos ^^

Capítulo 9 **La huella**

En su tercera clase de Aritmancia, Scorpius y Albus habían descubierto, divertidos, que Mei no había perdido los impulsos que la hacían entrar a mitad clase, dirigirse hacia una de las pizarras y ponerse a hacer cálculos a una velocidad endiablada como si no hubiera nadie más en el aula. Los alumnos estaban riéndose o comentándolo en voz baja, pero la cara que puso Vector era la de una mujer que ya estaba más que acostumbrada a esas visitas. Desde luego no se mostró nada sorprendida con la llegada de Mei.

-Sigan con lo suyo y no se distraigan.

Scorpius intentó obedecer, pero los ojos se le iban con frecuencia hacia Mei, lleno de curiosidad. A veces se preguntaba qué debía de sentirse al tener un cerebro como el suyo, aunque no se lo envidiaba. No cuando eso le hacía comportarse la mitad del tiempo como una chiflada.

Cuando Mei volvió a entrar de improviso por segunda vez, unas semanas más tarde, los alumnos se sorprendieron un poco menos. La primera vez, Mei se había quedado trabajando allí después de que ellos terminaran, pero aquel día, cuando Vector anunció el fin de la clase, ella salió de su ensimismamiento y, después de un par de segundos de desconcierto, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que no estaba sola en el aula, se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

-Eh, estabais aquí. No os he visto.

-¿Has descubierto ya los secretos del universo?

-Todavía no. Creo que necesito comer algo antes. ¿Qué hora es?

-Falta media hora para el té –dijo Albus.

-¿Ya es tan tarde? Se me ha pasado el día volando.-Mei saludó con la cabeza a un par de chicas de Ravenclaw-. ¿Qué había para almorzar? No recuerdo haber almorzado.

-Macarrones –dijo Scorpius, mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta.

Entonces sucedió algo inesperado. Apenas habían cruzado el umbral cuando un repentino viento atravesó el pasillo de lado a lado mientras se oía el chillido más escalofriante que Scorpius había escuchado nunca. Cuando el viento le golpeó, sintió una oleada de angustia y desesperación que lo dejó temblando, a punto de llorar. Su único consuelo, si es que era un consuelo, era que los demás no estaban mucho mejor.

Un par de niñas se habían echado a llorar. Scorpius sintió cómo se estremecía de arriba abajo; sin darse cuenta, él y Albus se habían pegado el uno al otro en busca de consuelo. Mei tenía la boca abierta de asombro y se abrazaba a sí misma, también afectada. Britney se había quedado en cuclillas, con la espalda pegada a la pared y la cabeza gacha. Scorpius no tenía ni idea de qué había pasado, pero estaba seguro de que no podía ser nada bueno.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –exclamó la profesora Vector, saliendo de la clase. Tenía cara de pocos amigos, pero en cuanto los vio, su expresión se volvió muy preocupada-. ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Estáis bien?

A pesar de todo, nadie parecía realmente herido. Sin embargo, Vector no se lo pensó dos veces y los hizo volver a todos a clase, incluso a aquellos que ya habían llegado casi hasta el final del pasillo. Entonces fue a su mesa, escribió rápidamente un par de notas, hizo un avión de papel con ellas y las mandó volando fuera de la clase.

-Ha sido como una corriente de aire…

-Era horrible.

-Y se ha escuchado un chillido.

Scorpius, que había vuelto a sentarse con Albus, lo miró con seriedad.

-Se parecía un poco a los dementores.

Albus asintió, pero su prima Rose, que estaba también en su sitio de antes, tras ellos, negó con la cabeza porque no entendía de qué hablaban.

-Pero no hemos sentido frío. Y los dementores no chillan.

Los que ya estaban más recuperados trataban de explicarse lo que había sucedido mientras Vector tranquilizaba a los que aún seguían más alterados. Había sido todo tan raro… ¿Les habrían lanzado un hechizo? Pero nunca había oído hablar de un hechizo que pudiera causar ese efecto en tanta gente. Y vaya, si había sido algún graciosillo de sexto o séptimo ojalá que lo castigaran un mes entero, al muy cabrón.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó madam Midgen cargada de barras de chocolate; después de dárselas a Vector para que las repartiera entre los alumnos, ella se puso a examinarlos con su varita. Scorpius empezó a comerse el chocolate en cuanto se lo dieron, deseoso de animarse, y ya casi se la había terminado cuando madam Midgen llegó junto a él.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?-preguntó, echándole un hechizo por encima que causaba un hormigueo agradable.

-Mejor, gracias.

Ella asintió, pero de pronto algo pareció llamar su atención, porque frunció el ceño y probó otro hechizo.

-Hummmm…

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Te importaría hacer un hechizo, Scorpius? Prueba con un Wingardium Leviosa.

Scorpius obedeció, bastante inquieto, sintiendo la vista de Albus y los demás puesta en él. Sin embargo, el hechizo funcionó como siempre, cosa que le hizo dar un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

-Está bien –dijo, con confianza.

Ella volvió a repetir el segundo hechizo y parpadeó, confusa.

-Sí, ya veo… Prueba a transformar tu pluma en algo.

Scorpius se concentró en convertirla en una vela, un poco más tranquilo. Tenía la sensación que, desde que tenía la varita nueva, las transformaciones le resultaban más fáciles que antes. Tal y como esperaba, la pluma se convirtió en una vela con su mecha y todo. Madam Midgen repitió el hechizo por tercera vez y por fin se quedó satisfecha.

-¿Le pasa algo a mi magia?

-No, no, todo está bien –le aseguró-. Tienes una magia muy flexible, eso es todo. Ahora tú, Britney. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Madam Midgen estaba terminando de examinarla cuando la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Zabini entraron también en el aula. Vector fue a hablar con ellos y después se acercaron a la enfermera, que se había puesto a tratar a Milena Thomas.

-¿Los alumnos están bien?

-Sí, sólo un poco asustados y nerviosos.

-Pero no nos sentimos así porque nos haya sobresaltado el viento o el ruido –aclaró Mei, metiéndose en la conversación como si tal cosa-; ha sido más bien como si ese viento nos contagiara esas emociones.

-¿Quiere decir que ese fenómeno que han experimentado tenía emociones? –preguntó rápidamente Zabini.

Scorpius y los demás asintieron.

-Al menos hemos notado algo –dijo, ya que Zabini se había girado hacia él en busca de confirmación -. Era un poco parecido a lo que pasa cerca de los dementores, cuando te hacen sentir toda esa tristeza porque sí.

McGonagall, Vector y Midgen miraron a Zabini, quien vaciló un poco, un espectáculo poco habitual.

-Podría ser una huella psíquica… aunque normalmente no son tan potentes.

-¿Y una broma de Peeves? –sugirió la directora.

-Eso habría que preguntárselo a él, aunque creo que si hubiera sido cosa suya, se habría dejado ver. Peeves no es precisamente discreto.

-Puede que se nos haya colado otro polstergeit –dijo Vector.

-Oh, Merlín, espero que no.

Por desgracia, los adultos se marcharon para hablar lejos de los alumnos. Scorpius, intrigado, se giró hacia los demás.

-¿Alguien sabe qué es una huella psíquica?

-¿Como un fantasma? –sugirió Rose.

-No, no exactamente –dijo Mei-. Imaginaos que os asesinan. Aunque pasarais al otro lado, el asesinato dejaría una huella psíquica de vuestro dolor y vuestro miedo. Hasta los muggles son capaces de notarlo a veces.

-Entonces, ¿eso era de un asesinato? –preguntó Albus, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-O de alguien siendo torturado, por ejemplo. Esto es Hogwarts, aquí han pasado muchas cosas.

-Pero es algo del pasado, ¿no? –preguntó Britney, un poco aprensiva-. No algo que acabe de suceder.

-No, probablemente lleva años, incluso siglos, rondando el colegio. Lo raro es que todos hayamos podido notarlo esta vez. Aunque hay excepciones, normalmente se necesita un espiritómetro para poder percibirlas.

-¿Un espiritómetro? –repitió Thomas-. ¿Eso existe?

-Claro, lo inventó Demeter Peverell en 1672 –dijo ella, con una expresión ligeramente sorprendida, como si le pareciera fuera de lo normal que alguien no supiera eso.

Scorpius, que hasta ese momento tampoco lo había sabido intercambió una mirada inquisitiva con Albus, quien obviamente tampoco había oído hablar de esa bruja y de sus logros en su vida, y eso que era una de sus antepasadas directas. Britney y los demás también acababan de oír esa información por primera vez.

-Señores… -les llamó entonces McGonagall. Todos dejaron de hablar y se giraron hacia ella-. El profesor Zabini ha examinado el pasillo y es perfectamente seguro. Pueden salir de clase y continuar con normalidad, pero quiero que me avisen a mí o a los Jefes de sus Casas inmediatamente si vuelven a notar algo parecido, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y se levantaron para ir a la puerta con más o menos ganas dependiendo de lo asustados que estuvieran por su extraña experiencia. Scorpius no pudo evitar contener el aliento cuando salió de la clase, esperando de algún modo que se repitiera, pero no pasó nada y a medida que iba avanzando por el pasillo se fue sintiendo un poco más tranquilo.

-Si es una huella psíquica, creo que ya sé a quién pertenece –dijo Albus, muy serio. Scorpius y los demás lo miraron con sorpresa-. Fue lo que sintió Charles Paltry cuando Pinetree le puso clases particulares los sábados.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y le dieron la razón, contentos de poder reírse de lo que había pasado. Cuando dejaron el pasillo atrás, Scorpius pensó que fuera lo que fuera, al menos ya no estaba allí.

* * *

Con testigos de las cuatro Casas, a nadie le extrañó que después del té ya lo supiera todo el colegio. Mirara donde mirara, Albus veía a gente hablando de ello y él mismo había tenido que contarlo –o escuchar cómo lo contaban los demás- al menos una docena de veces. Pero nadie tenía mucha más idea que ellos sobre lo que podía ser.

-¡Al! –le llamó Lily, cuando terminaron el té. Ella y Hugo se estaban acercando a la mesa de Gryffindor-. ¿Es verdad lo que cuentan los de tercero? ¿Rose y tú también lo habéis notado?

-Sí, nos ha pillado justo cuando salíamos de clase. Pero no os preocupéis, estamos todos bien.

Los niños salieron juntos del Gran Comedor. Scorpius y él habían quedado en la biblioteca para hacer deberes juntos, pero antes de irse, Albus le preguntó a su hermana si todo iba bien en Hufflepuff. La gente de esa Casa solía tener muy buen fondo por definición, pero aun así, Lily había tenido que escuchar bastantes preguntas curiosas, algunas un poco impertinentes, sobre el divorcio de sus padres o sobre James, y eso la había disgustado un poco. Además, Albus suponía que su hermana aún debía de estar adaptándose al colegio.

-Me gusta mucho estar allí, la gente es muy simpática y con los gemelos y sus historias nos reímos un montón. Y hay una chica de cuarto, Seren Carmichael, que también me cae muy bien. Creo que va a clase de piano con los Malfoy.

-Sí, ya sé quién es –dijo Albus, acordándose de ella. Era una chica de mediana estatura, de pelo castaño y cara agradable; Scorpius y ella siempre se saludaban cuando se veían y algunas veces salían hablando juntos de la clase de música.

-Siempre se le están ocurriendo cuentos y juegos para la Sala Común.

Albus sabía que los Slytherin la estaban dejando tranquila, en parte porque estaba en Hufflepuff y en parte, suponía, porque Scorpius había tenido un par de gestos cordiales con ella delante de toda su Casa; tampoco se metían, que él supiera, con Hugo o con Rose. Pero el resto de su familia no tenía tanta suerte, porque Fred, Roxanne, Michael y Dominique ya habían tenido algún encontronazo con ellos. De los cuatro, el único que le trataba igual que antes de lo de James era Michael, y Albus, en el fondo, sólo lo sentía por él; los demás tenían lo que al parecer querían, peleas y más peleas.

Esa división se aplicaba a prácticamente todo Gryffindor; sus primos o el grupito de Williamson no eran los únicos que le seguían reprochando que hubiera confesado lo de James o que fuera tan amigo de Scorpius, pero también había gente que pensaba que había hecho bien y otros que incluso acusaban al antiguo grupo de James de tener una actitud insufrible. Albus se alegraba de que Lily al final hubiera ido a Hufflepuff, donde no tendría que verse en medio de todo aquello.

* * *

Aquel año había sido fácil conseguir un boggart. Un vecino de Hogsmeade les había avisado de que tenía uno en su casa y Blaise había ido con Hagrid para trasladarlo al castillo. El boggart estaba ahora en un arcón, en la clase de Defensa, listo para ser utilizado por los alumnos de tercero. O por casi todos los alumnos de tercero, porque Urien Sutherland se encontraba en ese momento en el despacho de McGonagall.

Blaise les explicó primero qué clase de criatura era un boggart y en qué consistía el Riddíkulus. Era conveniente prepararse mentalmente. Uno podía suponer fácilmente cuál era su mayor miedo e imaginar cuál era la manera de convertirlo en algo ridículo. Naturalmente, a veces alguien no podía reaccionar o se llevaba alguna sorpresa y descubría que le tenía más miedo a otra cosa, pero en la mayoría de casos la preparación solucionaba muchos problemas.

El arcón estaba situado detrás de un biombo, de manera que los alumnos no podían ver qué pasaba detrás. Sí, les habría resultado útil ver cómo los demás usaban el Riddíkkulus, pero Blaise seguía pensando que aquello era una información demasiado personal e importante como para que todo el mundo la supiera.

-Bien, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?

Blaise miró a Scorpius, alentándole a dar el primer paso, pero éste no parecía muy dispuesto a ello. Fue Peter Williamson el que se adelantó.

-Yo, señor.

-Muy bien, señor Williamson. Venga aquí. –El muchacho se acercó y se colocó a su lado, frente al baúl-. ¿Qué cree que va a salir?

-Un hombre-lobo.

-¿Tiene claro cómo quiere convertirlo en algo ridículo?

-Sí, señor –asintió, con firmeza.

-Está bien, apunte con la varita y diga el encantamiento con voz alta y clara. Recuerde que no es un hombre-lobo, ¿de acuerdo? No puede hacerle daño. En realidad todo lo que quiere es asustarle para seguir durmiendo ahí dentro.

-De acuerdo, señor.

Blaise pensó que parecía listo, así que abrió el arcón. Una nube negra salió disparada, giró sobre sí misma y adoptó rápidamente la figura del hombre-lobo más escalofriante que Blaise había visto en toda su vida, con dientes largos y afilados y mandíbulas chorreantes de sangre. Williamson parecía a punto de mearse encima, pero alzó la varita con decisión.

_-¡Riddíkulus!_

Todo el pelo del hombre-lobo desapareció y éste, con un gesto cómico que hizo reír a Blaise junto con Williamson, se tapó a toda prisa la entrepierna.

-¡Muy bien, Williamson, muy bien! ¡Siguiente! ¡Vamos, siguiente!

Uno por uno, todos fueron desfilando frente al arcón. Albus, que fue el tercero, después de Broadmoore, dijo que pensaba que su boggart iba a ser un inferius, pero lo que le apareció fue un dementor; después de un momento de terror y vacilación, cuando Blaise empezaba a pensar que iba a tener que intervenir, el niño reaccionó y convirtió al dementor en un mantel de picnic. Scorpius le siguió, y él apostó por el principio por el dementor, del que se deshizo volviendo su túnica de color rosa y añadiéndole un lazo a lunares del mismo color en lo alto de la cabeza.

Había boggarts para todos los gustos: cucarachas, vampiros, parientes muertos, parientes vivos, ratas, arañas, momias, demonios… El de Rose Weasley le sorprendió bastante. Cuando le preguntó qué pensaba que iba a ser, contestó que una niña de pelo negro que andaba a cuatro patas. Y efectivamente, el boggart se transformó en eso. La niña tenía el pelo echado sobre la cara y se movía de manera extraña, como a trompicones. Era un espectáculo inquietante. Rose, por su parte, parecía estar controlándose para no gritar.

-¡Oh, puta película, puta película!, ¿por qué vi esa puta película? _¡Riddíkulus!_

La niña de pelo negro se enderezó, apareció súbitamente peinada con dos trenzas y vestida con un ridículo trajecito y se puso a bailar de manera tonta. El hechizo estaba bien hecho, pero Blaise miró a Rose con estupor, sin poder creer lo que había salido de su boca.

-Señorita Weasley, ¡ese lenguaje!

-Ay, profesor, lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho, de verdad, es que me he puesto muy nerviosa.

En otras circunstancias Blaise no habría vacilado en quitarle puntos, pero se estaban enfrentando a sus mayores miedos, al fin y al cabo, y a más de uno se le estaba escapando algún que otro "joder" entre dientes cada vez que veía a su boggart frente a él. Algunos incluso eran incapaces de realizar el Riddíkkulus: se quedaban paralizados o salían corriendo, como Cecily Broomer. Diana no hacía ni una cosa ni la otra, pero no tenía mucha imaginación ni sentido del humor, así que le costaba mucho encontrar algo con lo que volver ridículo a su boggart, que para colmo era su madre muerta. Los parientes muertos siempre eran los boggarts más complicados de ridiculizar. Pero Blaise insistió y cuando finalizó la clase, todos los alumnos habían conseguido vencer a su boggart. Este, además, había sido destruido. Tendría que encontrar uno nuevo para la clase con los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw.

* * *

El viernes por la noche, después de la cena, Blaise y Arcadia salieron del castillo y se dirigieron hacia Hogsmeade. La nueva profesora de Pociones había vuelto a insistirle para que le presentara a Draco y Blaise, sabiendo que éste la admiraba –y que Pinetree no pararía hasta que le diera el recado-, había hablado con él. Draco había mostrado interés y habían acordado verse aquella noche en el viejo bar de Aberforth Dumbledore: a su muerte, Marcus Flint y su mujer lo habían comprado, le habían cambiado el nombre y lo habían convertido en un lugar respetable. Aun así, Hogsmeade seguía disponiendo de un cuchitril; casi al mismo tiempo, Stan Shunpike había abierto un bar bastante más destartalado y los parroquianos habituales del antiguo local de Aberforth se habían traslado allí, llevándose su mugre y sus oscuros pasados con ellos.

Cuando entraron al Duende Mareado, Blaise vio que Astoria también estaba presente, quizás para ver de cerca a la mujer que se mostraba tan deseosa de conocer a su marido y decidir si debía preocuparse o no.

-Astoria, Draco, esta es Arcadia Pinetree –dijo Blaise-. Arcadia, estos son Draco y Astoria Malfoy.

-Encantada de conocerles –dijo Arcadia, estrechándoles la mano a ambos.

-Háblanos de tú. Y ya nos conocíamos –replicó Draco, con una media sonrisa-. Tú y tu hermano estuvisteis en Malfoy manor una vez, poco después de la guerra.

-¿Sí? No lo recuerdo.

-Te peleaste con él y le tiraste un pastelillo de crema en la cabeza.

Blaise arqueó las cejas. Atroz, sencillamente atroz. Pero Arcadia se echó a reír como si nada.

-Ah, sí, de eso sí me acuerdo.

Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa.

-Fue una alegría saber que ibas a dar clases en Hogwarts este año –dijo Draco-. Espero que mis hijos estén aprovechando bien esta oportunidad.

-Tienen buena mano para las pociones –dijo Arcadia, seguramente con algo menos del entusiasmo que a Draco le habría gustado escuchar.

-Blaise, Scorpius nos ha contado lo que les pasó el otro día a la salida de Aritmancia –dijo entonces Astoria, atrayendo la atención de Draco-. Dijo que pensabais que podía ser una huella psíquica, ¿es verdad?

-Es la opción más probable –asintió él-. Lo que no sabemos todavía es por qué era tan potente como para que todos esos críos fueran capaces de sentirla así, sin más.

-Faltan sólo dos días para Samhein –dijo Draco-. Quizás es por eso.

-Seguro que ha sido sólo un incidente aislado –intervino Pinetree, con aire de estar zanjando el tema. Después se giró hacia Draco-. Escucha, Draco, ¿tienes más notas sobre la poción que salvó a Scorpius, aparte de las que le pasaste a San Mungo? ¿Has pensado en publicar algún trabajo sobre ella en alguna revista especializada?

Eso dio pie a una larga y enrevesada charla sobre pociones. Blaise la siguió durante un rato porque a él también le gustaba el tema, pero llegó un momento en el que se pusieron demasiado técnicos y acabó hablando tranquilamente con Astoria sobre Scorpius y Cassandra. La niña se estaba adaptando bien, y aunque tenía más malicia que su hermano, no andaba por ahí causando problemas y era buena estudiante. Además, ya había hecho amigas, Devika Bharti y Alyssa Parkin. En su opinión, estaba perfectamente en Hogwarts.

-¿Y qué tal el colegio en general? ¿Va todo bien?

Blaise tuvo más cuidado con lo que decía, consciente de que Astoria estaba ahora en la Junta de Gobernadores. Era un gran contacto, desde luego, y uno que pensaba utilizar, pero debía de ser cauto con lo que dijera. Pero realmente las cosas iban bastante bien. El ambiente entre los alumnos era más relajado que el año pasado y no habían tenido ningún problema grave. La única queja seria que tenían algunos profesores era que daban un montón de horas a la semana.

Después de un buen rato, Blaise miró su reloj. Eran casi las diez y quería ir al castillo para asegurarse de que los de primer año estaban ya en sus dormitorios y los mayores no habían decidido dar ninguna fiesta sorpresa.

-Tendríamos que irnos –le dijo a Arcadia.

-Yo prefiero quedarme un poco más, si a Draco no le importa

Draco intercambió una rápida mirada con Astoria, quien hizo un mohín casi imperceptible.

-Quizás otro día – le dijo Draco amablemente a Arcadia.

-De acuerdo. Espero que sea pronto, ha sido una noche muy agradable. Astoria, encantada de conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo.

Después de despedirse de Draco y Astoria, Blaise y Arcadia salieron del bar y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al castillo. La mujer andaba con un paso tan enérgico que Blaise tuvo que esforzarse un poco en mantener su ritmo; los rumores de que muchas mañanas se levantaba pronto para ir a correr alrededor del lago debían de ser ciertos, aunque Blaise siempre estaba dormido a esas horas impías y por lo tanto nunca lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

-Mi padre me dijo que los Malfoy retiraron la denuncia contra James Potter –dijo ella, de pronto-. Me cuesta imaginarme una buena razón.

Blaise suponía que Draco lo había hecho para tener a Potter en deuda con él, pero, en cualquier caso, no tenía intención de hablar con ella de las posibles motivaciones de los Malfoy.

-¿Quién sabe? Personalmente, no me lo habría pensado dos veces. Cinco años en Azkaban era lo mínimo que merecía.

-Intentar quitarle la magia a alguien… Hay que estar enfermo para hacer algo así. Aunque sus hermanos parecen normales.

-Sí…

Arcadia siguió caminando unos metros en silencio.

-¿Todo eso tiene algo que ver con que Longbottom haya dejado de tratar mal a los alumnos de Slytherin?

-Imagino que se siente algo responsable –dijo, recordando que Arcadia había llegado a tener a Longbottom de profesor de Herbología durante sus últimos años-. El hecho de que yo empezara a quitarle aún más puntos a Gryffindor como represalia también ayudó.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa de aprobación.

-Bien hecho.

Blaise sabía que ella era imparcial repartiendo puntos, pero obviamente le parecía bien que hubiera combatido la parcialidad de Longbottom con sus mismas armas. Por primera vez pensó que quizás no estaba tan mal tener una compañera Slytherin de verdad en Hogwarts con la que poder maquinar.

Siempre y cuando aquel interés por los Malfoy no fuera más que simple curiosidad, claro. Y que sus modales mejoraran un poco.

_Continuará_


	10. 10 París, ida y vuelta

**NdA**: Dedicado a Ginnyes, que me lo pidió para superar los nervios de su primer viaje en avión. ¡Ánimo y a disfrutarlo! ^^ Y a los demás, muchas gracias por leer y comentar

Capítulo 10 **París, ida y vuelta**

Lo último que esperaba Harry cuando recibió el recado de que Kingsley quería hablar con él era que se le presentara la oportunidad de un viaje a París. Al parecer, los aurores franceses estaban teniendo tan poco éxito como ellos tratando de capturar a los secuestradores que operaban en su país –llevaban ya quince víctimas, siete habían desaparecido de una sola vez- y el gobierno francés se había puesto en contacto con el británico para solicitar que Harry fuera unos días a explicarles las medidas de seguridad que estaban empleando en Gran Bretaña.

Había algo de intereses políticos por el medio, de eso Harry estaba bastante seguro porque la experiencia le había enseñado que siempre los había. Quizás los franceses aprovecharían para decir que incluso habían buscado la ayuda del Vencedor de Voldemort con el fin de tranquilizar a la población. Pero fuera como fuera, Harry decidió que si podía ayudar, debía hacerlo, y París era una ciudad que le gustaba mucho, así que dos semanas más tarde, a finales de noviembre, usó un Traslador Internacional y apareció en el vestíbulo del ministerio francés. Era más o menos tan grande como el británico, pero algo más recargado, con retorcidas columnas de mármol y vidrieras de colores. La ministra de Magia francesa le esperaba para darle la bienvenida, así como el jefe de Aurores, y un traductor que hablaba inglés sin apenas acento; los tres le explicaron las actividades que tenían previstas para los cuatro días que iba a pasar en Francia mientras lo llevaban por Red Flú a una confortable posada en una población mágica que había a orillas del Loira.

Si bien por las mañanas trabajaba con los aurores y había cenas y recepciones oficiales para todas las noches, las tardes las tenía libres. El traductor que le había recibido en el ministerio, Michel Charpentier, era también su guía; Harry conocía bastante bien la ciudad aunque sólo chapurreaba el idioma y habría objetado ante la perspectiva de andar con niñera todo el viaje si Michel no hubiera tenido un cuerpo esbelto y una sonrisa prometedora. No pensaba dar el primer paso, la situación era un poco delicada y Michel podía sentirse obligado a acceder en esas circunstancias, pero le bastó sólo la primera tarde para darse cuenta de que la atracción era mutua. Harry se acostó solo aquella noche, pensando que quizás podía arriesgarse. La prensa inglesa no le había seguido hasta allí y la francesa se había contentado con una entrevista y un par de fotos.

A la tarde siguiente, después de lo que parecía una eternidad de insinuaciones y roces aparentemente casuales, la tensión sexual se volvió insoportable. No había vuelto a estar con nadie desde lo de Cavan y su cuerpo estaba pidiendo sexo a gritos. Michel coqueteaba abiertamente con él ya; cuando dejó su mano sobre su brazo, Harry se inclinó hacia él.

-Aún quedan tres horas para la cena… -le murmuró a la oreja-. ¿Por qué no vamos a mi hotel?

Le habría gustado decir algo más ingenioso o seductor, pero tenía tan poca experiencia en ese terreno como un crío de doce años. La honestidad era lo único con lo que se sentía cómodo, aunque le dejara más expuesto. Por suerte, Michel lo encontró una invitación más que suficiente. Cinco minutos después estaban en su habitación del hotel y Michel lo besaba concienzudamente mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra la pared. Harry apenas podía moverse, pero tampoco quería hacerlo. La lengua de Michel estaba haciendo cosas diabólicas con la suya y Harry se estremeció cuando se apretó aún más contra él y pudo sentir su erección frotándose contra la suya.

Michel empezó a entonces a desabrocharle los pantalones con una mano mientras seguía besándole. Harry, impaciente, hizo lo mismo, pero Michel fue más rápido y le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta las rodillas. Harry estaba ya prácticamente duro del todo y cuando vio que Michel se arrodillaba, la mera idea de ir a recibir una mamada hizo que su polla diera un pequeño brinquito de alegría. Un segundo después, Harry boqueaba, perdido en la exquisita sensación de todo aquel calor y esa humedad y esa lengua prodigiosa envolviéndole por completo.

-Oh, Dios…

Michel recorrió la punta con insoportable lentitud y Harry gimió, sintiendo que se le doblaban las rodillas. La mano de Michel había empezado a jugar también suavemente con sus testículos, una de sus debilidades, y todo era calor y escalofríos y placer corriendo por sus venas. Michael empezó a chupar entonces con más fuerza, abriendo la boca todo lo que podía y Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando con abandono.

De pronto, notó un dedo húmedo tanteando su entrada. Estaba tan perdido en las sensaciones que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y para entonces Michel lo estaba moviendo suavemente y Harry no podía decir que resultara realmente desagradable; no tanto como para distraerlo de la espléndida mamada que estaba recibiendo, desde luego, Y entonces cambió ligeramente el ángulo y rozó un punto nuevo dentro de él que envió chispas por todo su cuerpo e hizo que las caderas se le dispararon hacia delante.

-¡Oh, joder!

Michel volvió a hacerlo una y otra vez, adoptando el mismo ritmo con el que se la estaba chupando. Harry ya no sabía lo que decía; todo lo que salía de su boca eran gemidos roncos y exclamaciones inconexas de placer. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo iba a poder aguantar así y trató de avisar a Michel, pero la lengua se le trabó en un jadeo. Entonces notó un segundo dedo preparándose para penetrarle también y se puso súbitamente tenso, comprendiendo de pronto que Michel lo estaba preparando para follárselo.

-Espera –dijo, recobrando algo de sentido. Había una parte de él que le gritaba como un loco qué creía que estaba haciendo, pero la otra decía que de ninguna manera le iban a dar por culo-. Espera, no…

Michel seguía y Harry volvió a decirle que parara mientras lo apartaba de él y le ayudaba a incorporarse. Michel lo miró con absoluto desconcierto.

_-Quoi…?_

-Yo voy arriba –dijo Harry con firmeza. Y para demostrárselo, lo sujetó por la cintura, y giró para colocarlo ahora a él contra la pared antes de empezar a besarlo con impetuosidad mientras luchaba por bajarle también los pantalones y los calzoncillos y Michel forcejeó un par de segundos antes de rendirse al beso. Harry suspiró con alivio para sus adentros al ver que no ponía pegas y decidió esmerarse para que Michel, al menos, decidiera que el cambio de planes había valido la pena.

* * *

Draco sonreía victoriosamente durante el desayuno mientras leía en voz alta una de las invitaciones que acababa de llegar con el correo matutino. Era la tercera de aquella semana, todos para bailes del Solsticio.

-"Apreciado señor Malfoy, su esposa y usted están cordialmente invitados al Baile del Solsticio que daremos el día veintidós a las siete de la tarde en nuestra mansión. Sinceramente, Harmony Bagnold."

El nombre merecía ser enfatizado. Si tenían abierta la puerta de los Bagnold, tenían abiertas las casas de todas las personas que les interesaban.

-Te lo dije –le recordó Astoria, orgullosa-. Lo supe en cuanto vi que estaba formando parte del plan de Igraine Withers de meterme en la Junta de Gobernadores.

Draco asintió, aunque su sonrisa se mitigó un poco cuando vio la expresión de sus padres. Se alegraban, claro, pero sabían que la invitación no les incluía a ellos.

-Es una noticia fantástica –dijo su madre-. Siento una terrible curiosidad por saber cómo es el interior de la mansión Bagnold. Astoria, tú estuviste allí cuando eras pequeña, ¿no es cierto?

Los Bagnold y los Greengrass nunca habían tenido problemas graves entre ellos y Draco sabía que tanto Astoria como Daphne sólo habían caído de sus listas de invitados al emparentar con dos apellidos tan ligados a Voldemort.

-Sí, un par de veces. Apenas recuerdo nada, excepto un tapiz que tenían en una de las paredes. Podía verse a dos unicornios bebiendo en un río a mitad noche y el hilo blanco con el que estaban tejidos estaba hecho de auténtico pelo de unicornio. Aunque tengo entendido que han cambiado la decoración varias veces desde que yo fui allí por última vez.

Las alarmas de la casa avisaron de la llegada de algún visitante. Draco, que no esperaba a nadie, vio que sus padres y Astoria también parecían sorprendidos. Su padre llamó a un elfo para que fuera a ver quién era y el elfo volvió unos segundos después con expresión compungida.

-Lo siento, amo Lucius. Son esos horribles aurores otra vez.

A Draco se le puso un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Te refieres a Harry Potter? –preguntó, esperando acertar, esperando que sólo fuera una visita intempestiva para hablar de algo relacionado con Albus y Scorpius o incluso el caso de los muggles secuestradores.

-No, amo. Wobby ha visto a cinco aurores fuera, pero el auror Potter no está con ellos.

-Es la inspección anual, Draco –le espetó su padre, impaciente.

No podía ser. Draco no podía creer que fuera eso. Después de haber retirado los cargos contra ese pequeño asesino, después de haber ayudado a Potter con el asunto del muggle en coma, de haberle guardado el secreto, de haberle invitado a su casa, de haber creído como un estúpido que Potter estaba realmente interesado en llevarse bien con él, ¿mandaba a los cochinos aurores a su casa?

Draco no sabía con quién estaba más furioso, con Potter por haber actuado así o con él mismo por haber sido tan ingenuo, tan imbécil. Si hubiera tenido a Potter delante, no habría podido controlarse, pero el elfo tenía razón, no estaba allí. El equipo de aurores estaba dirigido esta vez por Chloe Segal, la segunda al mando.

Cobarde, pensó Draco, apretando los dientes. Cobarde, ni siquiera has dado la cara. Nunca tendría que haber retirado la denuncia. Tendrías que haber visto a tu hijo rodeado de cadenas frente al Wizengamot. Tendrías que haber oído cómo lo mandaban a Azkaban y haber pasado noches enteras sufriendo mientras te lo imaginabas allí dentro, solo y asustado.

-Esperaremos en el salón –oyó que decía su madre-. Wobby, Tips, acompañad a los aurores por si necesitan ayuda y vigilad que no roben nada.

Nadie picó el anzuelo ese año. Draco pensó que no era necesario; él era el que había caído en la trampa, la trampa de Potter. Y sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era disimular, fingir que jamás había esperado otra cosa de ese bastardo, que no se sentía dolido ni traicionado, pero disimular respecto a Potter nunca había sido su fuerte.

-Puedes decirle a tu jefe de mi parte que siempre pensé que era un hipócrita de mierda; lo que no sabía hasta hoy es que también es un cobarde –le dijo a Segal, en su tono más venenoso, sin importarle en absoluto la mirada de censura que le lanzaron sus padres por exponerse así.

Segal entrecerró los ojos, pero el primero en reaccionar fue un auror joven que frunció el ceño y dio un paso amenazador hacia él.

-Oye, tú, ¿por qué no…?

Para sorpresa de Draco, Segal se giró rápidamente hacia el agente.

-Ni una palabra –advirtió, con cara de decirlo muy en serio-. Empezad a inspeccionar la casa, vamos.

-Pero…

-He dicho _ni una palabra_ –repitió. Los otros agentes ya se habían puesto en marcha; el que había intentado defender a Potter se quedó mirando a Segal con expresión casi traicionada y después se marchó con los demás. Draco, que ya estaba dando media vuelta para reunirse con sus padres y Astoria en el salón de invierno, se detuvo al oír que Segal lo llamaba-. Señor Malfoy, por favor, ¿podemos hablar un momento en privado?

A Draco le importaba muy poco lo que pudiera decir, pero siendo una auror no tenía mucha elección, así que se fue con ella a un pequeño gabinete que había cerca de la entrada principal. No solía usarse mucho y a pesar del frío, la chimenea no se había encendido. Los únicos muebles eran una mesa redonda con dos cómodas butacas, un reloj de pie de tic tac adormecedor y una estantería con cinco o seis novelas románticas con un par de siglos de edad. Draco se quedó de pie, apoyado levemente en el respaldo de una de las butacas, y no le ofreció asiento. Era una grosería, pero en esos momentos no le importaba una mierda.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó secamente.

Ella tardó unos segundos en empezar, como si no supiera por dónde hacerlo.

-Le recuerdo que en este momento, el jefe Potter está en Francia por motivos laborales. No tiene ni idea de que estamos aquí.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa despectiva.

-¿Espera que me lo crea?

-Es la verdad –dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros levemente-. De hecho, hemos decidido esperar a que se marchara para hacer las inspecciones porque sabíamos que no aprobaría esto, que se negaría a venir aquí.

-¿Y lo están haciendo a sus espaldas? –inquirió, todavía sin creérselo del todo.

La auror suspiró como si pensara que él estaba siendo deliberadamente obtuso.

-Señor Malfoy, sé que cree que después de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses entre su familia y la de Harry se merece un trato distinto. Él también lo cree. Y hasta es posible que yo lo crea. Pero le recuerdo que no estamos aquí por lo que pensemos al respecto, sino porque hay una sentencia del Wizengamot que nos obliga a hacerlo, queramos o no. Si quiere cambiar eso, tiene que presentar su caso ante el tribunal o incluso pedirle un indulto especial al ministro. Estoy segura de que Harry, el señor Rookwood y muchos otros estarán dispuestos a hablar a su favor. Pero hasta entonces la ley es la ley y debe cumplirse.

Había hablado en tono sereno y firme y Draco se sintió como un completo imbécil. No dudaba de su sinceridad y no podía decir que no tuviera razón. Estaba el detalle de que, en principio, las condiciones de su libertad habían sido a perpetuidad, pero eso no hacía menos ciertas sus palabras. Potter no tenía la culpa de aquellas inspecciones, no las decidía. Toda la cólera venenosa que había sentido hacia él desapareció, dejándolo confundido, incluso un poco aliviado.

- Será mejor que me reúna con mi familia –dijo en tono manso.

-Cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos –asintió Segal-. Y me alegra que nos hayamos entendido. Pero si vuelve a insultar al jefe Potter delante de sus agentes tendré que detenerlo. No podemos tolerar esa clase de comportamiento.

Normalmente Draco se habría sentido encendido de rabia ante la amenaza de una detención, pero consciente de que sus insultos hacia Harry habían sido gratuitos, no se lo tomó tan mal como otras veces y se limitó a asentir también. Cuando ella desapareció por las habitaciones, lanzando conjuros a su paso para detectar la magia negra, Draco se quedó todavía vagando por el vestíbulo, pensando en todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

Michel, definitivamente, no había tenido motivos para protestar y Harry regresó del viaje a Francia de buen humor y con la sensación de que había tenido unas pequeñas vacaciones de lo más entretenidas. Casi se sentía culpable por habérselo pasado tan bien, considerando el motivo por el que había ido realmente allí.

Pero cuando fue a la oficina por primera vez desde su vuelta y Kingsley y Chloe fueron a su despacho a explicarle que habían hecho las inspecciones anuales a las casas de los Marcados durante su ausencia, su buen humor empezó a esfumarse rápidamente.

-¿Habéis ido a Malfoy manor?

-Viven dos Marcados –dijo Chloe, con una voz tranquila que no enmascaraba del todo su malestar-. Teníamos que ir.

-Chloe y los otros aurores obraron siguiendo órdenes directas mías –dijo Kingsley.

-Yo ya había estado allí dos veces este año. No había razón para que mandarais a los aurores.

-Tomando el té, Harry, no examinando la maldita casa –replicó Kingsley-. Escucha, sé que te sientes en deuda con los Malfoy por lo que pasó con James, pero no podemos hacer una excepción con ellos.

-Y por eso os habéis esperado a que yo me fuera para hacerlo a mis espaldas –les acusó, furioso.

-Estaba claro que tú no querías ir, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo –dijo Kingsley-. Vamos, Harry, sé razonable. No querías verte mezclado en eso y no te has visto mezclado.

Harry se tapó la cara con las manos mientras luchaba por mantener la compostura. Le mortificaba pensar en lo que debían de estar pensando en ese instante los Malfoy de él, pero eso no era nada comparado con la humillante sensación de haber sido engañado y tratado como a un niño.

-Lo habéis hecho por mí…

-Lo he hecho para evitar problemas, Harry. Ha sido una decisión exclusivamente mía; deja a Chloe fuera de esto.

-Chloe debía de saberlo o me habría estado recordando que estamos en noviembre y aún no hemos hecho la inspección de este año –replicó Harry, mirándola con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba más enfadado con ella que con él; había confiado ciegamente en ella todos esos años y jamás la habría creído capaz de algo así. Chloe bajó un momento la vista y Harry se alegró.

-Seguía mis órdenes –insistió Kingsley-. Entiendo que esto te haya fastidiado, pero…

-¿Fastidiado? –Harry se puso de pie y apoyó las manos en su escritorio, echando el cuerpo hacia delante-. ¡Esto es una jodida falta de respeto! ¡Y si no fuera porque tenemos el caso de las desapariciones sin cerrar puedes estar seguro de que ahora mismo estaría escribiendo mi carta de renuncia!

Kingsley abrió los ojos, alarmado.

-Vamos, Harry…

-Quiero que os vayáis de mi despacho.

-Harry…

-Fuera, lo digo en serio. Fuera.

En ese momento le importaba muy poco estar hablándole así al ministro de Magia; sabía que si Kingsley seguía delante de él iba a acabar siendo aún más grosero. No había mentido, realmente se habría marchado de allí dando un portazo para no volver. En esos momentos se sentía el hazmerreír del Departamento. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que aquel viaje no lo hubiera organizado el propio Kingsley; resultaba demasiado providencial para ser una coincidencia.

-Hablaremos cuando estés más tranquilo –dijo Kingsley, yendo hacia la puerta.

Chloe, sin embargo, se había quedado donde estaba.

-Jefe, antes de irme, me gustaría contarte una cosa en privado.

-Ahora no.

Ella siguió sin moverse.

-Es importante –dijo tercamente, mientras Kingsley salía de su despacho tras lanzarles una última mirada.

Harry la observó unos segundos sin molestarse en ocultar su disgusto y finalmente asintió.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No sé si esto va a mejorar las cosas o a empeorarlas, pero cuando fuimos a Malfoy manor hablé con Draco Malfoy. Le expliqué que tú no habías autorizado las inspecciones. –Por un momento, la sorpresa superó cualquier otra emoción; los aurores no solían dar ese tipo de explicaciones-. Pero esa no es la solución. Puede que yo me haya equivocado actuando a tus espaldas y lo siento mucho, pero tú tampoco estás haciendo bien. Te digo lo mismo que a Malfoy: hay una sentencia que nos obliga a inspeccionar su casa al menos una vez al año. Si piensas que no es justo que siga sometido a esas restricciones, convéncele para que lleve su caso frente al Wizengamot y declara a su favor. Es lo único que puede y debe cambiar esa situación.

Sus palabras fueron un pequeño jarro de agua fría. Harry se dio cuenta de que Chloe tenía razón en eso; no bastaba con pensar que Draco no merecía ese trato, tenía que luchar por cambiarlo.

-¿Qué dijo él? –preguntó, imaginando que en esos momentos Malfoy debía de estar arrepentido de no haber enviado a James a Azkaban.

-Al principio estaba furioso contigo y te dedicó unas cuantas palabras poco halagadoras –explicó-. Te lo digo porque había más agentes delante y ellos te lo contarán en cuanto te vean. Pero cuando le expliqué todo esto, lo entendió.

-¿Lo entendió? –repitió, con algo de escepticismo.

Chloe se encogió de hombros.

-Diría que sí. Desde luego, dejó de parecer enfadado.

A Harry le alivió un poco escuchar que quizás había una posibilidad de que su frágil paz con los Malfoy no estuviera arruinada del todo, incluso tuvo que admitir que Chloe había tratado de minimizar los daños, pero eso no hacía menos dura la otra parte de todo aquel asunto.

-Gracias por explicárselo –le dijo-. Pero… ¿cómo quieres que me fíe ahora de ti? Por lo que sé, podrías estar confabulando con Kingsley a mis espaldas.

No se lo había dicho para herirla, pero vio cómo Chloe se tensaba igual que si hubiera recibido un golpe.

-Shacklebolt es el ministro –contestó, con voz ligeramente temblorosa-. Me dio una orden e intenté cumplirla lo mejor posible. Eso no es confabular, no por mi parte.

-Podrías haberme dicho antes lo que pensabas. Podrías haber intentado explicármelo antes de… de meterte en este plan estúpido. ¿Qué coño os pasa a los magos? ¿No sabéis tratar con la gente sin manipularla?

Ahora había también confusión en los ojos de Chloe, quien seguramente no entendía a qué venía ese último estallido. Ron y Hermione lo habrían entendido perfectamente. Habrían sabido sin necesidad de explicaciones por qué odiaba que decidieran sobre él a sus espaldas.

-Lo siento –dijo ella-. Creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero si quieres que renuncie a mi puesto renunciaré.

Harry estaba lo bastante enfadado con ella como para pensárselo, pero no tanto como para tomar una decisión precipitada.

-No, no quiero que renuncies. Sé que Shacklebolt es el responsable de esto. Pero no vuelvas a hacer algo parecido, ¿me has entendido? No vuelvas a actuar a mis espaldas.

Chloe asintió, seria.

-Entendido.

Cuando Chloe se marchó, Harry se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Sus primeros pensamientos fueron sobre Shacklebolt, hacia quien no sentía ninguna simpatía en ese momento, pero poco a poco sus ideas empezaron a girar en torno a Draco Malfoy. Chloe tenía razón, lo único que realmente podía hacer por él si creía que no merecía ese trato era ayudarlo a conseguir que el Wizengamot levantara esas restricciones. Eso, sin embargo, no era una decisión fácil. No mejoraría en nada sus relaciones con los Weasley, eso por descontado. ¿Y era realmente lo justo o sólo pensaba así porque había dejado de ser imparcial con ellos, porque ahora Draco le recordaba demasiado a James y viceversa?

Harry buscó el consejo de Hermione, quien se sorprendió bastante al enterarse de la jugada de Shacklebolt –ella había pensado que él había autorizado las inspecciones antes de marcharse a Francia- y aún más al oír sus dudas respecto a Malfoy.

-Harry… -Sus ojos castaños parecían algo suspicaces-, ¿es que lo puso como condición para retirar la demanda de James?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. Ya sabes cuáles fueron sus condiciones: que James se disculpara públicamente y que no volviera a Hogwarts.

Hermione se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sumida en sus propias reflexiones.

-No sé, Harry… Tú has tratado a Draco estos últimos meses, le conoces mejor que yo. Pero dar públicamente la cara por él, ayudarlo de ese modo… Hay mucha gente a la que no va a gustarle.

-Sí, a la mitad de los Weasley, para empezar, ya lo sé. Pero Hermione, si no conocieras de nada a Malfoy, si simplemente leyeras su expediente… ¿te parecería justo seguir tratándolo como a un criminal? Ese hombre no ha hecho nada malo desde hace más de veinte años.

-Bueno, ha hecho quebrar los comercios de un par de personas –puntualizó ella-. Aunque admito que lo hizo de manera legal.

-Yo no sé nada de economía –dijo Harry-. Pero… va a cumplir los cuarenta el año que viene y está pagando por delitos que cometió con dieciséis y diecisiete años bajo amenaza de muerte. Es demencial.

Hermione se mordió los labios y meneó la cabeza.

-Es por James, ¿verdad? No porque retiró la demanda, sino porque sus situaciones son parecidas.

Harry no había hablado de eso con nadie, pero tampoco quiso negarlo, ya que Hermione lo había adivinado por su cuenta.

-No quiero que James pase por lo que pasó él. Y no quiero que James aprenda que no hay perdón para los errores que uno comete siendo un crío.-Ahora fue él quien meneó la cabeza, pensando en lo mal que lo había pasado su hijo durante el verano-. Es irónico… Si Malfoy no odiara a James, sería la persona perfecta para aconsejarle sobre cómo pasar por todo esto, por las miradas, por las malas caras.

Hermione asintió lentamente.

-Sí, eso puedo entenderlo… Pero si hablas por Malfoy…. Bueno, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

* * *

Draco acudió a su cita con Potter aún escocido por las últimas palabras de su padre; éste no sólo le había tildado de estúpido y de iluso por persistir en buscar una relación cordial con Potter, sino que también había prohibido la entrada a la mansión de éste a no ser que lo hiciera como auror y había dicho que si Albus quería ver a Scorpius en Malfoy manor tendría que ir solo.

Pero Potter le había pedido que quedaran en Innsbruck, en público. Y Segal, en cierto sentido, le había abierto los ojos. Draco sabía que había cometido un error absurdo y absolutamente impropio de él al esperar, aunque fuera sin darse cuenta, que Potter les dejaría en paz ahora que se llevaban un poco mejor. ¿En qué había estado pensando? ¿Acaso Potter era el maldito emperador del mundo mágico y su palabra era ley, o algo así? Que él, precisamente él, le hubiera otorgado esa posición en su subconsciente era señal de lo mucho que le alteraba estar en Inglaterra. Potter sólo era un empleado en el ministerio. Un empleado con muchas influencias, eso sin duda, pero no quien tomaba las decisiones en esa comunidad.

Potter no había llegado aún, pero entró por la puerta prácticamente cuando Draco se estaba sentando en una de las mesas libres. Iba vestido con su túnica de auror, lo cual hizo que Draco frunciera el ceño para sus adentros y se preguntara si realmente su padre había tenido razón, después de todo. ¿Pretendía hacerlo sentirse intimidado? ¿O que todos los clientes pensaran que lo estaba interrogando? Pero cuando Potter fue a sentarse con él, se quitó la túnica y se quedó con los pantalones y el suéter azul que llevaba debajo y Draco supuso que, simplemente, llevaba la túnica porque había salido del trabajo y porque era una buena protección contra el frío.

-Te he visto entrar. ¿Ya has pedido?

-No, todavía no.

La camarera ya se estaba acercando –no había muchos clientes, aunque pronto se llenaría un poco más a la hora del almuerzo- y ambos pidieron una cerveza de mantequilla. Los dos guardaron silencio hasta que la camarera regresó con sus cervezas, más allá de un par de comentarios sobre el maldito tiempo. Draco pudo constatar las miradas sorprendidas de reojo que estaban recibiendo. Sorprendidas, pero no escandalizadas. Sí, ya no era escoria de mortífago.

Con las cervezas ya delante y ninguna interrupción a la vista, Potter no se anduvo con preámbulos.

-Ya sé que los aurores estuvieron en Malfoy manor durante mi ausencia.

-Pensaba que los atabas más en corto –dijo, incapaz de dejarlo pasar sin al menos un comentario. Pero no había ido ahí con la intención de ser desagradable, no al menos si Potter no lo era también con él, así que intentó arreglarlo rápidamente-. Pero al menos fue una visita rápida y cortés. Creo que Segal intentó hacerla lo menos desagradable posible.

Potter asintió, aunque aún estaba un poco tenso por su pulla anterior. Draco no había esperado que tuviera tanto efecto y comprendió que debía de estar más enfadado con el responsable (¿Shacklebolt? ¿Granger?) de lo que él había pensado. Interesante.

-Malfoy, escucha… Sé que Chloe te habló de la posibilidad de que presentaras tu caso ante el Wizengamot para que lo revisaran. ¿Has pensado en hacerlo?

-Puede –dijo, sin querer comprometerse. Había hablado del tema con Rookwood y éste le había dicho que tantearía al Wizengamot para ver las posibilidades; si no, estaba dispuesto a firmar su indulto total si llegaba a ministro de Magia.

-Si lo intentas, yo estoy dispuesto a hablar a tu favor, si quieres.

Ahora fue Draco el que se tensó en su silla.

-Gracias, pero no.

Potter frunció un poco el ceño y Draco pensó que si preguntaba por qué no, iba a pegarle un puñetazo.

-Malfoy, no pretendo… Mierda, sé que crees que te he estado restregando lo del incendio, pero…

-Hay una diferencia entre creencias y hechos, Potter –le interrumpió Draco.

-Vale, quizás lo he hecho. Culpa mía, no estuvo bien. Pero esta vez no se trata de eso, te lo prometo –dijo, con vehemencia-. Considéralo una manera de devolverte lo que hiciste por James o algo así.

Draco negó con la cabeza, un poco sorprendido para sus adentros al verlo admitir eso.

-No, Potter. Aunque te crea, la respuesta sigue siendo no.

-Pero, ¿por qué? –insistió-. Si me crees, ¿cuál es el problema?

-No quiero quedar como tu último caso de benevolencia. Y sobre todo, no quiero arriesgarme a que piensen que acordamos que hablarías a mi favor a cambio de retirar la demanda. Te agradezco que quieras ayudar, pero es mejor que te mantengas al margen. Con que no te opongas es suficiente.

Potter hizo una mueca, como si quisiera decir que nunca se opondría, pero luego apartó la vista, rumiando lo que acababa de escuchar. Draco estaba dispuesto a mantenerse en sus trece; aunque la relación entre ellos hubiera mejorado y apreciara su oferta de ayuda, seguía disgustándole la idea de deberle nada. Podía dar mil razones más, pero en realidad era algo visceral. Mientras hubiera otras opciones, prefería prescindir de él.

-Si cambias de idea, dímelo –dijo Potter al final-. Tienes mi palabra de que no intentaré hacerte quedar como mi último caso de benevolencia.

Sus últimas palabras habían tenido algo de retintín.

-No necesitas intentarlo para que haya gente que lo vea así, Potter –dijo Draco, un poco conciliador-. De todos modos, ¿a qué viene este súbito interés por mi situación? No creo que sea sólo por lo de la denuncia.

Potter le dio un trago a su cerveza, tardando unos segundos en contestar. Draco tuvo la sensación de que la pregunta era aún más incómoda de lo que él había supuesto. Pero necesitaba saberlo, joder. Potter le estaba volviendo loco.

-No es por la denuncia –dijo al fin-. ¿Crees que te ofrecería ayuda para librarte de esas medidas legales si pensara que son necesarias? Pero creo que no lo son. No te las mereces. Y quizás no cambie mucho las cosas, porque tu padre seguirá sometido a ellas y todavía tendremos que ir a Malfoy manor al menos una vez al año, pero…al menos no será por ti. Ha pasado tanto tiempo… y sólo eras un crío. No has hecho nada malo desde entonces y no está bien que te sigan tratando así por algo que hiciste cuando eras un crío.

Había algo ahí, un significado oculto tras aquellas palabras, una respuesta que andaba buscando aunque era una respuesta que ya sabía. Sólo tenía que pensar un poco más, sabía que estaba a punto de comprenderlo… Oh, claro, qué idiota… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? James, claro. Eso era lo que le había hecho cambiar. No porque se sintiera culpable, que lo hacía, sino también porque veía el paralelismo entre la situación de ambos.

Aunque era un poco decepcionante averiguar que no se debía a sus propias virtudes –Potter era probablemente incapaz por naturaleza de reconocerle alguna- ahora ya sabía por qué estaba siendo agradable, más que cortés con él. Era un alivio saberlo.

Eso no cambiaba las cosas, por supuesto. Draco seguía pensando que era imposible que pudieran llevarse bien y el último episodio en Malfoy manor sólo lo probaba. Pero Potter estaba intentando ser justo con él y Draco se sintió inclinado a hacer lo mismo.

-Imagino que los aurores te contaron cuál fue mi primera reacción cuando entraron a la mansión.

Potter hizo una mueca.

-¿Te refieres a tu amable recado?

Draco asintió y le dio un trago a su cerveza mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

-Aunque lo hubieras autorizado tú, tu ayudante tiene razón. Las inspecciones son una decisión del Wizengamot y estás obligado a llevarlas a cabo quieras o no. Fue absurdo echarte la culpa, lo siento.

Para gusto de Draco, Potter pareció un poco demasiado sorprendido por su disculpa. Que no hubiera mostrado a menudo sus modales delante de él y sus amigos no quería decir que no los tuviera. Y mucho mejores que los suyos o los de los Weasley, muchas gracias. Luego Potter asintió ligeramente, como aceptando sus disculpas, e hizo rodar la jarra entre sus manos.

-¿Sabes algo de Hogwarts? ¿Has tenido noticias de Scorpius? Le mandé ayer una carta a Albus explicándole lo que había pasado, pero no sé todavía si ha llegado a tiempo de evitar que discutan o se peleen por esto.

Draco le quitó importancia con la mano. Él también había pensado en los chicos y había tomado las medidas oportunas después de su conversación con la auror Segal.

-No, no se pelearon. Le escribí a Scorpius explicándose que era cosa del Wizengamot y le mandé la carta a Blaise con un elfo para que él se la diera a Scorpius. La noticia de las inspecciones ni siquiera había llegado aún a Hogwarts.

Potter asintió con evidente alivio.

-Ah, menos mal –dijo para sí mismo-. Me tenía preocupado, lo admito.

Draco lo miró con curiosidad. Los Malfoy tenían sus propias razones para apreciar a Albus, pero Draco siempre había dado por sentado que los Potter aprobaban a regañadientes esa amistad porque no querían quedar como los malos prohibiéndola. Aunque Potter, tenía que admitirlo, siempre había sido simpático con Scorpius.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupaba? –preguntó, intentando que sonara como una broma, no como un ataque-. ¿Que se pelearan o que Albus te echara la culpa a ti?

Por suerte, Potter no se lo tomó a mal.

-Las dos cosas –dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

Si estaba disimulando su desaprobación hacia la amistad entre los dos chicos, era el mejor actor de Europa. Y Draco dudaba mucho que lo fuera. No, a Potter no le importaba en absoluto que su hijo fuera amigo de Scorpius. Se había equivocado al pensar que era así.

Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si se habría equivocado en algo más.

_Continuará._


	11. 11 El hijo pródigo

**NdA**: Gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, cierta "tradición" que se describe en este capítulo no está solo reducida al ámbito de los Slytherin, como ya veremos muchísimo más adelante XDDD Y como sé que sigues leyendo y el otro día fue tu cumple, Juanma, te dedico este capi, que además creo que va a gustarte ;) ¡Y dime si ha quedado realista! lol

Capítulo 11 **El hijo pródigo**

Charles Paltry, tan inútil en tantos sentidos, había empezado a revelarse aquel curso como un más que competente distribuidor de material pornográfico. Uno de sus tíos tenía sólo veinte años y le conseguía todas las fotos y revistas, incluso muggles, que le pedía. Generoso, Charles las compartía con los chicos de su cuarto y Albus consiguió un par para enseñárselas a Scorpius en la sala de música donde se habían escondido tantas veces durante los años anteriores.

-Estas chicas no están tan buenas como las de otras fotos, pero míralo a él –comentó Scorpius, con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos fijos en el hombre que estaba con ellas.

Después de haberlo oído parlotear el año anterior sobre las virtudes de Aino Kaspersen, a Albus no le sorprendió demasiado que Scorpius se fijara en el chico, porque imaginaba que le gustaban las dos cosas. Albus creía que a él le pasaba lo mismo, porque cuando se estaba haciendo pajas igual pensaba en chicos que en chicas. Y el tipo de las fotos era asombrosamente guapo, con el cuerpo musculoso, pero sin pasarse, y una polla, todo había que decirlo, que infundía respeto. Todos los Gryffindor de tercero se habían sentido muy poca cosa a su lado.

-¿Has visto qué pedazo de varita?

Scorpius soltó una risa temblorosa.

-Como si me estuviera fijando en otra cosa.-Luego se llevó la mano a la bragueta con un gesto que Albus habría imaginado de dolor si no hubiera sabido por propia experiencia qué tipo de dolor era-. Oh, joder, la tengo superdura.

Albus se tocó la suya sólo para confirmar lo que ya sabía.

-Yo también.

En una de las fotos, una de las chicas les lanzó una sonrisita divertida, se arrodilló frente al chico y empezó a hacerle una mamada mientras la otra le acariciaba el pecho y empezaba a besarlo. Scorpius, que no apartaba la vista de la foto, empezó a tocarse por encima del pantalón casi como si no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Albus se puso aún más caliente e intercambió una mirada dubitativa con Scorpius. Se habían hecho pajas juntos antes, pero siempre había habido alguien más, generalmente Damon o Amal o incluso todo el grupito de Charles. Nunca habían estado los dos solos. Pero era lo mismo, ¿no? Albus se desabrochó con lentitud el botón del pantalón, vio que Scorpius no ponía cara rara, sino que se desabrochaba también los suyos, y antes de darse cuenta los dos se estaban haciendo una paja apresuradamente, tratando de acabar lo antes posible. Scorpius fue el primero, con una exclamación ahogada, y Albus le siguió unos segundos después. Los dos se medio arreglaron la ropa y se quedaron tirados en el suelo un rato, recuperando la respiración.

-Vale, Paltry sirve para algo –dijo Scorpius, sonriente, rompiendo el silencio.

-Tiene las mejores fotos –asintió Albus, sacando su varita para echarse un hechizo de limpieza que le había enseñado su primo Michael. Después recogió las fotos y miró si tenían alguna salpicadura. Como no era así, se las guardó con cuidado en el bolsillo de su túnica-. Michael me contó ayer que aunque las fotos sean mágicas, la gente que sale en ellas son muggles.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Porque si fueran magos y brujas, todos les reconoceríamos por las calles.

Scorpius meditó unos segundos y asintió, dando por bueno el argumento.

-A mí mi primo Gabriel me dijo que existían algunas fotos especiales hechas por magos y brujas que habían tomado poción multijugo para hacerse pasar por gente famosa de nuestro mundo.

-¿Gente famosa?

-Sí, jugadores de quidditch, actores como Jessica Kettleburn y eso.- Soltó una risita-. O como tu padre.

Albus le dio un empujón de advertencia.

-Eh, ¡no te pases!

Scorpius se echó a reír mientras rodaba para apartarse de su alcance.

-Es la verdad, ¿por qué te crees que hay que tener cuidado con el pelo cuando te lo lavas o te peinas?

Albus frunció el ceño.

-¿En serio que existen esas fotos?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, eso dice mi primo, pero él tampoco ha visto nunca una así.

Albus se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en los codos.

-El que se pone todo raro con todo esto es Urien.

-¿Raro?

La primera vez que alguien había tratado de enseñarle una foto porno, Urien, que normalmente era un trozo de pan, lo había apartado de su lado de un empujón y lo había mandado a paseo, y nunca le gustaba hablar de sexo, ni siquiera oírles hablar de ello. Le sentaba fatal que se hicieran pajas en el dormitorio; por suerte, desde segundo se tomaba una poción antes de dormir que lo dejaba frito en cinco minutos, lo cual les permitía a los demás libertad para hacer lo que quisieran.

-No sé, es como si le molestara el sexo o algo así –concluyó, después de explicarle sus peculiaridades.

Scorpius lo miraba con extrañeza.

-¿Y no se hace pajas?

-Si se las hace, nadie sabe nada.

Scorpius se quedó pensativo un rato.

-Bueno, siempre ha sido un poco raro. Acuérdate de lo que quiso hacer en primero. Le tenía que pasar algo muy gordo, ¿sabes? Todos estuvimos igual de cerca que los dementores, pero él fue el único que se deprimió tanto como para… saltar.

La pausa fue casi imperceptible, pero Albus la entendió de todos modos. Cuando se acordaba de ese día, él también prefería pensar que había sido un accidente, que Urien simplemente había estado haciendo el idiota y había perdido el equilibrio. Tenía mucho más sentido.

-¿Qué crees que pudo ser? ¿Algo de su padre? Dicen que desapareció después de aquel día.

Una fea sospecha empezó a formarse en el fondo de su mente; quizás había estado todo ese tiempo ahí, esperando a que fuera lo bastante mayor como para entenderla. Pero Albus se dio cuenta también de que no quería entenderlo, no quería hablar de ello ni tener que asumir que ciertas cosas pasaban, y por la cara de Scorpius, él estaba llegando a las mismas conclusiones. No le sorprendió ver que meneaba la cabeza, evitando su mirada.

-Seguramente le pegaba a su familia, a veces pasa. –Entonces empezó a levantarse-. Anda, vamos a ver si ya está la cena.

* * *

Scorpius borró de su cabeza lo que Albus le había contado sobre Urien, pero después de cenar, ya con sus amigos en la Sala Común, les habló de las fotos que le había enseñado, haciendo especial énfasis en el tamaño del pene del hombre. Damon y Hector, como no las habían visto, se negaron a sentirse tan impresionados como Scorpius esperaba. El tema parecía ir a morir de muerte natural cuando Damon abrió los ojos como si le acabara de ocurrir algo.

-¿Sabéis quién debe tener una polla inmensa? –Hizo una pausa dramática-. Hagrid.

Scorpius tuvo que admitir que el guardabosques debía de ganar de lejos al tipo de las fotos.

-Seguro.

-Ese no cuenta, es medio gigante –protestó Hector.

Damon no le hizo caso.

-¿Cuánto le debe medir? ¿Medio metro o así?

A Scorpius le entró la risa al imaginarse una polla de medio metro y pronto los tres estaban riendo a carcajadas mientras soltaban burradas sobre lo que podía hacerse con semejante aparato. La conversación era estúpida, pero sumamente hilarante y las risas atrajeron la atención de Gabriel, que se acercó a ver qué pasaba. Cuando Scorpius se lo contó, secándose las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas, su primo se echó a reír también.

-Sí, el tamaño de la polla de Hagrid es legendario. –Y se inclinó hacia ellos con gesto cómplice-. Furmage y Gamp se la vieron hace un par de años.

Los tres niños lo miraron con la boca abierta.

-¿En serio?

Gabriel asintió y alzó la cabeza, buscando con la mirada por la Sala Común.

-Eh, Gamp, ¿puedes venir un momento? Mi primo tiene una duda sobre Hagrid.

Gamp se rió, como si ya supiera de qué se trataba. Scorpius no le tenía mucho aprecio desde que había intentado fastidiar a Albus con las fotos de James, pero en aquel momento lo consideró la persona más fascinante de Hogwarts.

-¿Es verdad que se la has visto a Hagrid? –le preguntó Damon, en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca para poder hablar sin que les oyeran los demás.

Gamp asintió y luego solemnemente separó las manos en una distancia de más o menos el medio metro que ellos habían calculado.

-Es así.

-¡Joder!

-Con eso destrozas a una chica.

-Seguro que sólo lo hace con gigantas o medio gigantas.

-¿Cuándo se la visteis? ¿Cómo lo hicisteis?

Entonces Gamp les contó aquella aventura, cómo habían averiguado que Hagrid siempre se daba un baño los viernes por la noche y se habían escabullido del castillo, tentando a la suerte, para ir a espiarle a su cabaña. Y no habían sido los únicos; la mayoría de los alumnos del colegio se hacían esa pregunta y de tanto en tanto, algún grupito intentaba, con más o menos éxito, descubrir la respuesta con sus propios ojos. Aquiles Flint y dos amigos suyos también habían ido a espiarles en quinto, aunque con menos suerte que ellos: una vez habían llegado tarde y la siguiente, Slughorn les había pillado nada más salir de las mazmorras, lo cual les había costado varios puntos menos y un castigo.

A Scorpius no le extrañó ni un poquito que Damon propusiera, con ojos brillantes por el entusiasmo, intentar repetir la hazaña. Él y Hector se habían enterado de la existencia de su Capa de Invisibilidad cuando se había descubierto su amistad con Albus, y Damon pensaba que gracias a ella podían contar con una ventaja mayor que la de los alumnos que les habían precedido. Hector le secundó inmediatamente, también emocionado. Scorpius se preguntó por qué era el único que veía todas las cosas que podían salir mal, pero al final se dejó convencer, llevado más por la curiosidad y la presión que por las ganas de correr una pequeña aventura.

-Pero vamos a hacerlo bien. A ver si averiguamos cómo tienen los profesores y los prefectos los turnos de vigilancia de pasillo. Es mejor intentarlo un viernes en el que no esté patrullando Zabini.

-¿La mema de Trelawney hace vigilancia de pasillos? –dijo Damon, que la tenía en Adivinación y la ponía de chalada ridícula para arriba-. Porque esa no se entera de que estamos ahí ni aunque vayamos sin Capa.

Durante los días siguientes, los tres intentaron averiguar de un modo u otro cómo estaban organizados los turnos, y aunque no consiguieron descubrirlo en realidad, sí averiguaron casualmente que aquel viernes Zabini iba a irse a cenar a casa de los padres de Damon. Longbottom, Pinetree o Blackcrow eran opciones también poco tranquilizadoras, pero Scorpius sabía que si trataba de posponerlo más, Damon y Hector lo acusarían de cobarde y, probablemente, irían solos de todas formas. Y luego presumirían de haberlo hecho, y él tendría que cerrar la boca, una perspectiva tan poco apetecible como ser castigado.

* * *

Cuando llegó el viernes señalado para la excursión nocturna, los tres chicos se acostaron como si fuera una noche más y esperaron pacientemente a que Watson se durmiera. Gamp les había dicho que el baño de Hagrid solía empezar sobre las once y que duraba una media hora, así que en cierto sentido era una misión contrarreloj. Scorpius se encontró deseando que Watson tardara más en dormirse de lo normal, lo cual echaría a perder el plan, pero no tuvo suerte: a los diez minutos ya le oyeron roncar suavemente. Eran las diez y media, tiempo de sobra para llegar a la cabaña y verlo salir de su bañera –que debía de ser enorme, si tenía que acogerle-.

-Vamos –susurró Damon.

Los tres salieron de sus camas y Scorpius cogió su escoba y su Capa de Invisibilidad, que había dejado doblada debajo de la cama antes de fingir que iba a irse a dormir. Ya la habían probado antes y sabían que los tres cabían debajo aunque con cierta incomodidad; Scorpius sabía que si tenían que echar a correr el movimiento dejaría al descubierto un trozo de pie o una mano, y volvió a sentir impulsos de cancelar aquella aventura o, al menos, abstenerse de participar. Como si pudiera leerlo en su rostro, Damon le lanzó una mirada entre retadora y despectiva y Scorpius suspiró para sus adentros.

-Pase lo que pase, caminad muy juntos y no os separéis.

El pasillo estaba desierto y las luces a media intensidad, aunque se oían algunas voces quedas provenientes de la Sala Común. Siendo viernes, no sería raro que hubiera alumnos de sexto y séptimo todavía levantados. Scorpius, Damon y Hector recorrieron silenciosamente el laberinto de pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de las mazmorras. Con el corazón acelerado, Scorpius, que iba el primero, abrió poco a poco la puerta y atisbó los alrededores. Había dos alumnos, seguramente prefectos, alejándose de allí y Scorpius esperó a que desaparecieran por uno de los pasillos laterales. Después, con el vestíbulo ya despejado, salieron de las mazmorras y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras para subir al primer piso. Las puertas del castillo estaban cerradas a esas horas, pero las ventanas podían abrirse desde dentro y sólo tenían verdaderas protecciones las de la planta baja. Cuando llegaron al primer piso, Scorpius abrió una de las ventanas y miró a sus amigos.

-¿Listos? –dijo, poniéndose la escoba entre las piernas.

Damon y Hector iban en la escoba del primero.

-Vamos.

Los tres alzaron el vuelo muy poco a poco, asegurándose de que seguían cubiertos por la Capa, y salieron volando por la ventana. Hector, que iba detrás del todo, la dejó entornada para poder entrar a la vuelta, y después descendieron con cuidado hasta el suelo para seguir su camino a pie.

La noche era cerrada, y apenas había luna. La luz de un Lumos o de una vela no habría podido atravesar la Capa, así que tuvieron que esperar un poco hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Scorpius estaba algo nervioso, pero también lo encontraba emocionante. Y sólo de pensar en lo que podrían presumir al día siguiente… No con Albus, claro. Scorpius sabía que le tenía aprecio a Hagrid y no le había dicho nada para que no se enfadara: no entendería que una polla de medio metro era algo que _necesariamente_ tenía que atraer la atención de la gente.

"_¿Igual que a la gente le atrae la atención una mansión llena de mortífagos?",_ replicó una voz dentro de su cabeza, haciéndole pensar en todos los borrachos que intentaban entrar en Malfoy manor unas veces para intentar vengarse de ellos, pero otras sólo para verlos.

Scorpius apartó esa idea poco atractiva de su mente y siguió caminando hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Albus le había pedido que le acompañara a visitarlo un par de veces, pero él le había puesto excusas; ya no le tenía miedo, pero no creía que pudiera sentirse cómodo tomando el té con él. Además, Albus le había dicho que sus pasteles eran un atentado contra la salud pública. Y lo único que realmente le habría gustado preguntarle a Hagrid –qué clase de bicho raro había sido su padre para sentirse atraído por una tipa de tres o cuatro metros fea como un troll y apenas más inteligente- era la clase de preguntas que definitivamente _no_ se preguntaban.

Había luz en una de las ventanas de la cabaña, lo cual parecía indicar que podían haber llegado en el momento adecuado. Aguantando risitas nerviosas y cuchicheándose mutuamente palabras de precaución y ánimo, los tres caminaron pisando con mucho cuidado hacia la ventana iluminada de la cabaña: Gamp les había explicado que, para bañarse, Hagrid usaba una enorme tina de madera que colocaba en el comedor, pues habría sido difícil que una cabaña tan pequeña tuviera un aseo capaz de albergar una bañera de su tamaño. Scorpius sentía el corazón latiéndole casi tan rápido como cuando jugaba al quidditch. Desde donde estaba ya podía ver parte del comedor: un espejo, una percha con su inmenso abrigo. Cuando llegó a la ventana, miró dentro de la habitación. ¡Ahí estaba Hagrid! La bañera era como un gigantesco tonel; Hagrid estaba sentado en ella y sólo se le veía los hombros y la cabeza.

Scorpius oyó tras él los susurros emocionados de sus amigos. Iban a conseguirlo; Hagrid no estaba exactamente enfrente de ellos, pero el ángulo era bueno y en cuanto saliera de la tina podrían vérsela con sus propios ojos y comprobar si era tan grande como aseguraban Gamp y Furmage.

-Espero que no se empañen más los cristales –cuchicheó Hector.

-Qué va, ya debe estar acabando –dijo Damon, en el mismo tono.

-Sssht –chistó Scorpius.

Entonces oyó un siseo muy parecido viniendo casi al ras del suelo, hacia su derecha, y se le heló la sangre en las venas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –susurró Damon.

Los siseos –ya no eran sólo uno-volvieron a repetirse. Scorpius, cada vez más asustado, trató de escudriñar ansiosamente en la oscuridad mientras empujaba por instinto hacia atrás para poder maniobrar y huir. Poco se acordaba ya de no hacer ruido para no alarmar a Hagrid; averiguar qué hacía ese siseo tan cerca de ellos era más importante.

-Oh, no jodas, ahí se mueve algo –avisó Hector, alzando demasiado la voz.

-¿El qué?

-¿Qué pasa?

Serpientes, comprendió Scorpius.

A Scorpius le gustaban las serpientes. Si sabía de qué especie eran. Si sabía cuántas había. Si no estaba oscuro como la capa de un dementor. Sólo de pensar que podía haber docenas de serpientes sueltas de Merlín sabía qué clase a su alrededor se le erizó la piel.

-Oh, mierda… -dijo Damon.

Más siseos.

-Vámonos, vámonos –les dijo Scorpius, retrocediendo.

-¿Quién hay ahí? –exclamó la voz de Hagrid, desde el interior.

-¡Ahora, joder!

Scorpius le dio una patada al suelo y alzó el vuelo. En un primer momento ni pensó en Hector y Damon, pero por suerte para ellos, los dos habían reaccionado tan rápido como él y le habían seguido. Scorpius oyó que Hagrid gritaba algo, pero no supo decir el qué; lo único que podía oír era los violentos latidos de su propio corazón. Si alguna parte del cuerpo de los tres había quedado visible bajo la Capa, si Hagrid les atacaba con hechizos…

-¡Al castillo, al castillo! –susurró Hector, innecesariamente.

Scorpius volaba hacia la ventana entreabierta lo más rápido que se atrevía teniendo a Damon tan pegado a él. Tenía el cuerpo en tensión esperando los hechizos de Hagrid, pero no llegaron. Cuando estuvo cerca de la ventana por la que habían salido tuvo un ataque de pánico al creer que iba a estar cerrada, pero se movió cuando la empujó y entraron tan atolondradamente que acabaron rodando por el suelo, hechos una maraña de brazos, piernas y quejidos.

-¿Creéis que nos ha visto? –preguntó Damon.

-No sé.

-Serpientes –murmuró Hector, con un escalofrío-. Putas serpientes. ¡Joder!

-¿Por qué tiene serpientes? –exclamó Damon, estupefacto.

-Tenemos que volver a nuestra habitación –dijo Scorpius, instándoles a ponerse de pie-. Vamos, vamos…

Damon y Hector le hicieron caso rápidamente y echaron a andar de vuelta a la mazmorra. Scorpius usó su varita para mandar su escoba a su cuarto y le dijo a Damon que hiciera lo mismo; si les pillaban con las escobas en la mano sería mucho más difícil hacer creer que no habían salido del castillo.

Estaban ya frente a la armadura que guardaba la puerta de las mazmorras. Scorpius dijo la contraseña y un instante después, sintió que Damon le apretaba con fuerza el brazo y miró en la dirección que le señalaba. Una luz se acercaba por el pasillo.

-Seas quien seas, quédate donde estás.

Era Zabini.

No podía verlos, pero Scorpius sabía que el ruido de la armadura moviéndose para dejarles pasar le había alertado. Maldiciendo entre dientes, entró a toda prisa en las mazmorras, seguido de Damon y Hector. Entonces se quitaron la Capa de encima y echaron a correr por el laberinto lo más rápido que pudieron. Su única oportunidad, si es que tenían alguna, era llegar a su dormitorio antes de que lo hiciera el profesor de Defensa.

El camino nunca había parecido tan largo. Hector fue el primero en llegar y abrió la puerta a toda prisa y los tres se lanzaron hacia sus camas prácticamente de un salto. Scorpius sintió un fogonazo de alivio que desapareció en cuanto oyó la voz de Watson.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Cállate, nada –replicó Damon.

Scorpius volvió a maldecir para sus adentros, comprendiendo que habían huido de los dementores para acabar en la guarida de un nundu. Si Zabini empezaba a hacer preguntas, Watson sumaría rápidamente dos y dos y les delataría. Miles de escenarios desagradables pasaban ante sus ojos; castigado sin quidditch, incluso expulsado del equipo, carta a sus padres… Y encima Albus se enteraría y se enfadaría con él. Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda… Nunca se había arrepentido tanto de haber hecho algo.

Miró a Watson. Quizás si le ofrecían algo a cambio de su silencio…

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera si aquello era un buen plan, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Zabini entró con un Lumos en su varita que permitía ver su rostro serio.

-Señores…

Scorpius dudó entre fingir que dormía o fingir que Zabini acababa de despertarle y optó por lo segundo. Damon había hecho lo mismo.

-Profesor… ¿Pasa algo?

Zabini movió la varita para encender las luces del cuarto y paseó la vista por las camas. Scorpius resistió como pudo el impulso de encogerse con culpabilidad bajo su mirada.

-¿Dónde estaban hace cinco minutos?

-Durmiendo –dijo Scorpius, rezando para resultar convincente.

-¿Durmiendo?-repitió Zabini despectivamente-. ¿Esperan que me lo crea? ¿Qué estaban haciendo vagabundeando por el pasillo?

Los tres fingieron mirarse con confusión.

-Estábamos durmiendo, profesor –le aseguró Hector con expresión inocente.

Y entonces Watson intervino.

-Perdone, profesor. –Scorpius se giró hacia él con la sensación de que el estómago se le acababa de caer a los pies. Watson miraba a Zabini con su habitual expresión de pelota lameculos-. Están diciendo la verdad, señor. Yo estaba despierto porque no podía dormir y ellos no han salido del cuarto.

Scorpius pensó que su mandíbula acababa de reunirse con su estómago. Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no quedarse mirando a Watson como si acabara de salirle una segunda cabeza y, en cambio, adoptar una expresión debidamente agraviada, Zabini miró a Watson con desconfianza unos segundos, pero luego asintió, sin duda convencido de que nunca mentiría para cubrirles.

-Está bien… Sigan durmiendo, siento haberles despertado.

Scorpius esperó a que Zabini saliera del dormitorio y después, sin poder creer su suerte y sorprendido hasta la médula, lanzó un Lumos y se giró hacia Watson. Éste los miró unos segundos y esbozó una sonrisa tímida, tentativa.

Watson había cambiado bastante aquel curso. Seguía juntándose de vez en cuando con los niños de Hufflepuff que ya había conocido antes de ir al colegio, pero se mantenía alejado de los Gryffindor y no había vuelto a hacerles a ellos ninguna jugarreta. Hasta se había esforzado en ganar puntos para Slytherin. Y ahora acababa de salvarles el culo. Scorpius no sentía mucha simpatía todavía por él, pero se daba cuenta de que lo más inteligente era aceptar aquella propuesta de paz y ver si Watson iba en serio. Valía la pena arriesgarse si por fin podían sentirse seguros en su dormitorio.

-Vaya, Watson… esto ha estado bien.

-Sí, si te llegas a chivar, te abro la cabeza –le dijo Damon.

-No pensaba chivarme. Eso era cuando era un crío, ¿vale?

Scorpius miró a Damon y a Hector.

-Vale, mejor.

Watson se los quedó mirando otra vez.

-¿Me podéis decir a dónde habéis ido?

-Sí, seguro –bufó Damon, con sarcasmo.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza, intentando parecer más amable.

-Mejor no. Total, no ha salido muy bien.

-¡Podríamos haber muerto! –exclamó Hector, haciendo que Damon soltara una risita.

-Qué mal… -dijo Scorpius, olvidándose por un momento de Watson-. La próxima vez que tengáis un plan genial de estos no contéis conmigo. He estado a punto de tener tres ataques al corazón o así.

Entonces los tres se miraron y se echaron a reír.

-En serio, que no se lo voy a decir a nadie –insistió Watson-. Si quisiera meteros en un lío no os habría ayudado con Zabini.

-Vas mucho con los Hufflepuff, Watson –le dijo Scorpius-. Ellos enseguida confían en los demás. Nosotros somos Slytherin. Danos tiempo. Pero gracias.

-Sí, Watson lo mismo digo -añadió Hector, seguido de un gruñido de Damon que podía interpretarse igual.

Era todo lo que podían darle en ese momento. Scorpius esperaba realmente que fuera suficiente, que Watson lo comprendiera. Y se alegró cuando el chico asintió.

-De acuerdo.

Scorpius le sonrió.

-La próxima vez que intentemos algo quizás puedas venir con nosotros, Watson. -Miró a los otros y empezó a reírse-. Y con un poco de suerte nos saldrá mejor.

* * *

Blaise caminaba hacia sus habitaciones con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. No le cabía duda que los alumnos que había pillado entrando a las mazmorras eran Scorpius y compañía –había reconocido sus voces- y no podía estar más complacido con la reacción del joven Watson, la que había esperado encontrar cuando había irrumpido así de ese modo. Si Blaise hubiera querido castigarlos realmente por su escapada, habría optado por otro método; les habría dejado pasar una noche inquieta y al día siguiente los habría interrogado por separado en su despacho.

Pero Blaise había visto los cambios de Watson y había querido darle una oportunidad para congraciarse con sus compañeros: tenía madera de Slytherin y habría sido una pena que pasara sus siete años en Hogwarts siendo, en el mejor de los casos, invisible para los demás. Además, Scorpius, Damon y Hector siempre tendrían que estar alertas respecto a él, incluso en su dormitorio. Y ¿quién sabe cómo podría haber evolucionado esa enemistad? Así que por suerte para todos, Watson había comprendido de una vez las reglas del juego.

Por supuesto, eso significaba que la próxima vez que intentaran mentirle, el castigo sería algo más severo de lo habitual. Blaise no pensaba consentir que esos mocosos pensaran que resultaba así de fácil mentirle a la cara y salirse con la suya. ¿Cómo iban a respetarle?

Justo cuando iba a entrar al ala de los profesores, Blaise escuchó ruido de voces; una de ellas era de Minerva y se detuvo, preguntándose si aquello tendría relación con la escapada de los de tercero. A los pocos segundos, Minerva y Carlota Lynch –la Jefa de Hufflepuff estaba de guardia aquella noche- aparecieron por el pasillo.

-Ah. Blaise, buenas noches, ¿ya has vuelto de tu cena?

Él las saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Buenas noches.

-¿No habrás visto por casualidad a algún alumno merodeando por las afueras del castillo?

-No –contestó, dejando que su cara expresara sólo una leve sorpresa. Había pensado que Scorpius y los demás sólo habían estado merodeando por los pasillos, quizás haciendo una incursión a las cocinas para sacarles comida a los elfos-. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Su primera intención había sido encubrirlos, pero si habían llegado demasiado lejos tendría que entregárselos a la directora o, como mínimo, ajustar cuentas con ellos personalmente.

Minerva hizo un gesto de reproche.

-Se ve que algunos chicos se han acercado a la cabaña de Hagrid para molestar a las runespoors que Wei quiere enseñar esta semana.

Blaise asintió vagamente, aunque en el fondo estaba muy sorprendido. ¿Qué interés podían tener aquellos pequeños idiotas en acercarse a las runespoors? ¿Estaban locos? Aquellos bichos podían ser peligrosos.

Era tan extraño que Blaise, a pesar de estar ahora disgustado con ellos, no los acusó frente a McGonagall. Ella empezaría a acusarlos de tener mala idea y cosas así, y él lo que quería era dejarles claro que sólo los estúpidos y los Gryffindor corrían riesgos innecesarios. Blaise de despidió de ellas, deseándoles buena suerte en sus pesquisas, y continuó su camino.

Malditos críos, ahora que llegaba el fin de semana y podía desconectar un poco… El trabajo le gustaba, pero era agotador y acababa deseando que llegara el viernes, y eso que ni entonces estaba realmente libre de obligaciones, no como Jefe de Slytherin.

Un momento… _¿Viernes?_

Blaise frenó en seco mientras una sospecha, basada básicamente en sus propios años de estudiante, empezaba a formarse en su mente. Por un momento no pudo creerlo… ¿Después de tantos años los alumnos aún sentían curiosidad por el tamaño de la polla de Hagrid? Pero entonces comprendió que tenía que ser eso y meneó la cabeza con condescendencia; era una soberana estupidez, pero al menos no habían tenido intención de molestar a las runespoors. Podía dejarlo correr, por esta vez. Y después se imaginó a los tres chicos encontrándose de pronto con las serpientes de tres cabezas y se echó a reír de buena gana.

De acuerdo, el trabajo a veces también era divertido.

_Continuará_


	12. 12 Dolores Umbridge

NdA: Me hace mucha ilusión ver que tengo tantos lectores de países donde no se habla español. ¡Siento mucha curiosidad por vosotros, lectores de Japón, Reino Unido, Noruega...! ¿No me contaríais cómo habéis terminado leyendo Alianza? Entiendo perfectamente el inglés, si lo preferí cualquier caso, os dedico este capi ^^ Y a todos, ¡muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 12 **Dolores Umbridge**.

Tardaron un poco más de lo que Harry había previsto, pero al final los Vengadores por la Justicia devolvieron la agresión contra McMurray y la víctima que eligieron fue Dolores Umbridge. Harry recibió esa noticia con emociones encontradas. Umbridge había rendido cuentas por su entusiasmo a la hora de seguir las directrices anti-muggle del gobierno de Voldemort y, además de pasar dos años en Azkaban, había sido inhabilitada de por vida para volver a trabajar en el ministerio. No era oficialmente una Marcada, pero casi. Desde su excarcelación, había estado llevando una vida bastante apartada y a los ojos del gran público era sólo un mal recuerdo o un misterio. Pero los aurores le echaban un ojo de vez en cuando, así que Harry sabía que vivía cerca de Leeds, con una anciana tía suya, squib, y que tenía trabajos ocasionales lejos de la vista de la gente. En aquellos veinte años sólo había hablado con ella una vez, a causa de unos tipos que habían intentado entrar en su casa y habían llegado a romper los cristales y a proferir amenazas, y a pesar de que en esos momentos se había encontrado alterada y asustada por lo sucedido, Harry había salido de allí con la sincera impresión de aquella mujer lo odiaba con más intensidad que cualquiera de los mortífagos, encarcelados o libres, de Voldemort.

Harry aún tenía un par de finas líneas blancas en el dorso de su mano; hacía años que las palabras se habían desvanecido. Él no la odiaba, pero cada vez que pensaba en ella, sentía el mismo asco visceral que habría sentido Ron pensando en una araña grande y peluda.

Umbridge se tomaba muy en serio su seguridad; nadie habría podido atacarla dentro de su casa y extremaba las precauciones cuando salía para evitarse encontronazos con antiguas víctimas y secuestradores en potencia. Pero los Vengadores debían de haberla tenido vigilada varias semanas, porque habían caído sobre ella en su único momento vulnerable: dos jueves al mes, Umbridge iba al cementerio a poner flores a la tumba de sus padres.

Y aunque Harry sólo sintiera repugnancia por ella, encontraba que había algo feo, especialmente feo, en agredir a alguien en un momento así.

Umbridge había salido peor parada que McMurray, quien se recuperaba lentamente de sus lesiones: el estado de ella era muy crítico, pues no había recuperado la consciencia y los medimagos no sabían si sobreviviría. Harry estaba preocupado, y no era el único, por cuáles podían ser las consecuencias si Umbridge moría. Lo más probable era que los Purificadores tomaran represalias y mataran también a su siguiente víctima. ¿Y entonces? Se encontrarían con dos bandas de asesinos, no de gamberros, actuando en el mundo mágico.

Tanto él como Shacklebolt, Rookwood y otros miembros del Wizengamot hicieron aquellos días llamamientos a la tranquilidad y la armonía, si bien Harry no estaba seguro de lo que podía esperar de El Profeta: no descartaba que Bullard usara lo que estaba pasando para sus objetivos políticos. Cuando vio que no era así, al menos que él –ni Hermione- pudieran detectar, sintió cierto alivio. El mundo mágico no podía volver a dividirse como veinte, cuarenta años atrás. Como siempre. En aquel momento tenían que permanecer unidos y luchar contra los extremistas, fueran cuales fueran sus ideologías.

-¿Qué posibilidades crees que hay realmente de que… ya sabes, de que todo vuelva a empezar? –le preguntó Hermione un día, a la salida de una de las reuniones del Departamento.

Harry, que sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, había pensado en ello. Quería creer que no muchas, que la sociedad mágica había dejado atrás las rencillas del pasado, pero cosas como lo que había pasado con James y Scorpius o la mera existencia de aquellos dos grupos evidenciaban que ese fuego no se había apagado del todo. Aun así, una cosa era que existiera gente descontenta en ambos bandos y otra muy distinta, que estuvieran dispuestos a sumergirse en una nueva guerra.

-No lo sé, espero que pocas –contestó.

Hermione suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

-¿Esto no va a acabar nunca? –Chasqueó la lengua-. Umbridge puede ser una mujer horrible, pero ya ha cumplido su pena y además la tenemos controlada. No tenían por qué hacer algo así. Ella ni siquiera mató a nadie.

Harry asintió y saludó con la cabeza a Chloe cuando se cruzó con ella. La ligera tensión que había reinado entre ellos cuando había averiguado la artimaña de Shacklebolt ya había desaparecido; podía entender que había cumplido órdenes y apreciaba que hubiera tratado de minimizar daños. Sus sentimientos hacia el ministro eran más complicados, y ni siquiera el tiempo que habían pasado juntos aquellos días, analizando el caso Umbridge y sus posibles consecuencias, había hecho que se olvidara de lo que había pasado. Podía trabajar sin problemas junto a él y aún lo prefería en el cargo antes que a Rookwood, pero no podía evitar seguir resentido por su manipulación.

En esas circunstancias, casi era un alivio que Malfoy no quisiera que intercediera por él frente a Shacklebolt, porque a Harry le habría dolido en su orgullo tener que pedirle un favor en ese momento. Rookwood no había mencionado a Malfoy en ninguna de sus reuniones, así que no sabía si éste iba a pedir en el Wizengamot la revisión de su caso. Esperaba que sí. No sabía si era el momento adecuado, pero él pensaba que hacer justicia estaba –o debía de estar- por encima de consideraciones políticas o sociológicas; si empezaban a actuar pensando en las posibles reacciones de los extremistas, éstos ya habrían ganado la mitad de la partida.

* * *

Aunque Lucius siempre había respetado intelectualmente la voraz ambición y la crueldad de Dolores Umbridge, a nivel personal no sentía ninguna simpatía por ella y no le importaba si vivía o si moría. Había estado esperando un ataque similar, como todos, desde la agresión a McMurray y le aliviaba que no le hubiera tocado a nadie de su familia o a alguien a quien apreciara.

Fuera cual fuera el desenlace, Lucius pensaba que se había dado un paso más. Después de veinte años de relativa calma, de pronto había peligro proveniente de múltiples frentes: muggles, sangresucias e incluso sangrepuras. Lucius no se creía a salvo ni de los Purificadores; si eran seguidores de Voldemort podían considerar a todos los Malfoy traidores al Señor Tenebroso.

Enemigos sin nombres, sin caras. Él y su familia se atenían al plan original –aguardar acontecimientos en una estricta neutralidad incluso en compañía de sus amigos-, pero Lucius seguía pensando que necesitaban reunir información. Bole le había citado aquella tarde, presumiblemente para hablar de sus averiguaciones, y Lucius esperaba que hubiera podido conseguir algo.

Habían vuelto a quedar en las ruinas de la vieja escuela. Bole ya estaba allí. Llevaba puesta la capucha, pero su figura, su postura, era inconfundible. Cuando le vio Aparecerse, Bole se echó la capucha hacia atrás, dejando ver su rostro.

-Señor Malfoy…

-Timothy… -dijo, dedicándole un cortés asentimiento-. ¿Tienes algo para mí?

El joven afirmó con la cabeza, aunque con una ligera vacilación.

-Creo que sí. Sean quienes sean los Purificadores, se están tomando muchas molestias para mantenerse en el anonimato. He estado sondeando a un montón de gente y nadie sabía nada. Pero al día siguiente del ataque a esa mujer, Umbridge, estaba hablando con Alex Furmage de lo que había pasado y de pronto dijo que no me preocupara, que los Purificadores sabrían responder a ese ataque contra ella. Yo le pregunté si sabía algo de ellos y cambió enseguida de tema.

Bole hizo una pausa, como si esperara su reacción, pero Lucius no le dio ninguna aunque en ese momento estaba repasando todo lo que sabía de los Furmage, que no era mucho. A pesar de que el patriarca del clan había simpatizado con Voldemort durante la primera guerra, era una familia de clase media y por lo tanto no pertenecía al mismo grupo social que ellos. Lo que sí sabía es que el hermano pequeño de Alex Furmage estaba todavía en Hogwarts y era el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.

Su silencio puso ligeramente nervioso a Bole, quien debió de interpretarlo como decepción.

-Creo que Furmage es uno de ellos, o al menos conoce a alguien que lo es –continuó entonces-. Pero… este asunto es peligroso, señor Malfoy. Si esa mujer muere, seguro que los Purificadores intentan asesinar a algún sangemuggle y no quiero verme mezclado en eso.

Lucius se preguntó hasta qué punto esas palabras reflejaban precaución o eran simplemente un intento de sacarle más dinero.

-Como ya te dije, nadie quiere que participes en esas actividades, Timothy –contestó entonces, dejando que su voz sonara fría y suave-. Sólo debes averiguar si Furmage forma parte de los Purificadore; el resto es cosa mía. En cualquier caso, estoy dispuesto a darte un extra de… digamos quinientos galeones más por el riesgo.

Bole dejó escapar un suspiro casi imperceptible, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento, pero Lucius todavía no fue capaz de distinguir si lamentaba la tentación o se congratulaba por su éxito.

-Está bien… Le avisaré en cuanto sepa algo.

Lucius esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Seguro que sí.

Bole se despidió de él y se Desapareció. Tres cuervos alzaron el vuelo en ese momento, lanzando graznidos. Un presagio, pensó Lucius. Pero no pudo saber si era bueno o malo.

* * *

Cuando Draco recibió la noticia, estaba en el laboratorio de pociones de la mansión, terminando una remesa de poción para el resfriado mientras Pansy le contaba las últimas novedades. Habían sido novios en el colegio; Draco no recordaba ya por qué habían roto, pero sabía que tenía que ver con tener dieciocho años, con los juicios a sus padres, con las miradas despectivas de la gente. En aquel momento le había parecido una pérdida más, un fragmento de su antigua vida que desaparecía. Ahora, con la perspectiva de los años, se alegraba de que eso hubiera pasado. Era más feliz con Astoria de lo que habría sido con Pansy y, además, a su lado habría sido imposible distanciarse tanto del pasado, convertirse en el hombre que había querido ser. Aun así, eran buenos amigos y Draco disfrutaba de su compañía y sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Fue Astoria quien les interrumpió, circunspecta y formal a pesar de su tremendo resfriado.

-Acaban de decir en la radio que Dolores Umbridge ha muerto.

Draco intercambió una mirada de consternación con Pansy. La mujer nunca les había caído bien, aunque bajo su mandato en Hogwarts hubieran pasado ratos divertidos. Pero si habían ido a por Dolores podían ir también a por ellos, y las consecuencias, ya lo habían visto, podían ser mortales.

-Jodidos sangresucias –masculló Pansy.

Astoria apretó los labios, pero dejó pasar el epíteto, más preocupada sin duda por lo que podía pasar a raíz de esa muerte.

-Termino esto en un momento y ahora subo –le dijo Draco.

Ella asintió y las dos mujeres salieron de la habitación. Draco siguió trabajando en la poción mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar. Ni el mayor genio de la política habría conseguido hacer de Dolores Umbridge una mártir, no cuando no contaba con simpatías de ningún bando, pero al menos esa muerte había hecho volver el empate, aunque fuera uno horrible, y Rookwood ya le había dicho que, llegado el caso, no permitiría que se la enterrara sin una reflexión pública. Shacklebolt ya había condenado la agresión, pero Draco sabía que Rookwood le pediría una condena aún más enérgica del asesinato, si es que el ministro no lo hacía por propia iniciativa.

Cuando Draco se reunió con su familia, en la radio estaban hablando todavía de la muerte de Umbridge. A Draco le parecía que estaban siendo bastante tibios, como si pensaran que se lo había buscado, que era inevitable dado lo que había hecho durante la guerra. No pudo evitar preguntarse un tanto morbosamente si le darían el mismo trato a un hipotético asesinato suyo, pero luego se dijo que él, al contrario que ella, tenía familia y amigos que le llorarían con independencia de lo que pensaran los demás. Tampoco criticó con demasiado calor a los de la radio; él mismo no iba a llorar por ella y estaba, sobre todo, como todos, preocupado por las consecuencias.

-¿Los niños estarán seguros en Hogwarts? –le preguntó Astoria, con las cejas fruncidas en ademán preocupado.

-No es inexpugnable –dijo, pensando en su propia experiencia-, pero no creo que las cosas hayan llegado ya tan lejos.

No era la primera vez que atacaban a alguien relacionado con Voldemort, algo que el propio Draco podía atestiguar después de su intento de asesinato en Italia. Y Angus Selwyn, un mortífago que había pasado diez años en Azkaban, había sido envenenado un mes después de salir en libertad por la madre de una de sus víctimas. La diferencia era que lo de antes habían sido venganzas de particulares, no obra de grupos organizados. Aun así, no tenían razón para pensar que fueran a atacar a los niños, entre otras cosas porque esos criminales debían de saber que cualquier simpatía que pudieran despertar en algunos sectores de la población desaparecería rápidamente si la tomaban con críos inocentes.

Cuando Rookwood se puso en contacto con él fue para preguntarle si podía reunirse con él en su casa. Draco acudió allí sin Astoria y se encontró también a Sienna Bullard, a Medea Key y a Hesper Scrigmeour. Rookwood le explicó que tenía una cita al cabo de una hora con Shacklebolt para hablar de cómo iban a reaccionar frente al asesinato. El mero hecho de que el ministro estuviera contando con Rookwood daba una buena idea de la influencia que éste ya había conseguido en el Wizengamot.

-Desde luego vamos a hacer un llamamiento conjunto a la calma, una declaración de unidad y todo eso –dijo Rookwood-. Estoy seguro de que eso es lo que Shacklebolt tiene en mente. Pero creo que deberíamos dar un paso más.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Hesper.

-Bueno, me consta que Dolores Umbridge no era una mujer que despertara mucho aprecio, pero hay que tener en cuenta que el suyo ha sido un crimen político, no un desafortunado arrebato de alguna de sus antiguas víctimas. Y un crimen político merece un funeral con presencia oficial, sea cual sea su víctima. Creo que deberíamos ir todos al entierro.

Draco sintió un rechazo instintivo ante la sugerencia aun antes de poder pensar que era un movimiento arriesgado para su familia. Hesper también puso mala cara; ella odiaba a todos los que hubieran tenido que ver con Voldemort y Draco no estaba seguro de que hiciera una excepción con él, mucho menos con Umbridge.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –le preguntó Rookwood.

-La idea no es mala, pero no creo que Astoria y yo debamos ir.

Rookwood le entendió a la primera y le sorprendió con una mirada entre amable y reprochadora.

-Vamos, Draco, ¿a estas alturas…? Cualquiera que piense que vas a ese funeral por simpatía hacia las ideas de esa mujer también podría pensar que mi hermana y yo fuimos tan mortífagos como mi hermano Augustus. No tiene sentido que intentes convencerlos de tus buenas intenciones.

La expresión de Hesper sugería que ella era una de esas personas, pero las otras dos mujeres asintieron con una ligera sonrisa convencida. Draco lo pensó unos segundos y al final asintió también. Quizás Rookwood tenía razón, quizás ya podía hacer un gesto así sin temer que la gente lo malinterpretara como un apoyo entre mortífagos. La paranoia y la precaución estaban ya tan firmemente arraigadas en él que sabía que le costaba ser objetivo. Astoria y él, por si acaso, no se separarían de Rookwood para dejar bien claro cuáles eran sus alianzas.

* * *

Después de ultimar detalles, todos excepto Medea Key se fueron al ministerio para reunirse con Shacklebolt y los suyos. En el despacho de Shacklebolt les esperaban también Potter, Granger y Arthur Weasley. Draco saludó a estos dos últimos como si no los hubiera visto en su vida, sin prestarles más atención; ya no tenía por qué sentirse incómodo frente a ellos, no cuando James Potter andaba libre gracias a él. Ellos le saludaron con la misma neutralidad envarada, pero Potter le estrechó la mano con una ligera sonrisa cordial. A Draco le hizo gracia ver cómo Granger y Weasley padre apartaban fugazmente la vista, como si les incomodara verlos en buenos términos, y sólo por eso también le sonrió a Potter.

La reunión empezó rápidamente. Shacklebolt creía que él, Potter y Rookwood debían de dar una rueda de prensa conjunta a la mañana siguiente y hacer un llamamiento a la calma. También insinuó la conveniencia de mantener aquel asunto alejado de la primera plana de El Profeta, pero Bullard no quiso oír hablar de eso.

-No pretendo ser irresponsable ni azuzar a nadie, ministro, pero con todo mi respeto, nadie me dice cómo llevar mi periódico.

Shacklebolt no insistió, quizás porque no era la primera vez que se las veía con ella y sabía que no conseguiría nada. Rookwood sugirió entonces la conveniencia de acudir todos al funeral, dando las mismas razones que había dado antes. Draco miró con curiosidad al ministro, pero este asintió sin pensarlo demasiado, como si ya hubiera pensado en ello. Potter parecía más resignado que otra cosa; Draco recordaba bien cuánto la había odiado en quinto y si la memoria no le fallaba, Umbridge había vuelto a cruzarse en su camino durante la guerra.

-Yo puedo publicar una convocatoria para que la gente acuda al entierro, haciendo hincapié en que se trata de reivindicar la paz, no de rendirle homenaje a ella –dijo entonces Bullard-. Pero sinceramente, no creo que acuda mucha gente del bando de las víctimas.

-Bueno, lo importante es que la gente entienda que el ministerio se opone a esta clase de comportamiento sea cual sea la víctima –dijo Shacklebolt.

La conversación continuó entre detalles y menudencias. Draco se dio cuenta de que Weasley padre y Granger le lanzaban miradas de reojo cada dos por tres que ponían de evidencia que no se sentían nada cómodos con él allí, y eso le hizo preguntarse si estarían callándose algo que habrían dicho si él no hubiera estado presente. Quizás estaban esperando a que se diera media vuelta para empezar a sugerir que tenían que interrogar de nuevo a los Marcados con veritaserum con la excusa de que así se aseguraban una vez más de que no formaban parte de los Purificadores ni pensaban vengarse por lo de Umbridge. Pero entonces miró a Potter y comprendió que no podía ser eso, o éste no habría sido capaz de mirarlo a la cara, no tal y como estaba ahora la relación entre ellos.

Aun así, el tema terminó saliendo cuando el propio Shacklebolt mencionó que no podían mostrar más manga ancha con los Marcados sólo para que los Purificadores se apaciguaran y no buscaran venganza por la muerte de Umbridge. A Draco le sorprendió la reacción de Rookwood.

-Vamos, Kingsley, estoy seguro de que sabes que mucha gente considera que llamar a alguien Marcado es tan grosero como llamar a alguien sangresucia.-Se giró hacia Granger-. Con perdón, señora Weasley.

Draco tuvo que esforzarse en mantener el semblante impasible cuando cuatro pares de ojos se giraron hacia él mostrando diversos grados de culpabilidad, Potter y Granger los que más. Le molestaba el término, pero no tanto como parecían creer todos de pronto, ya que hasta él mismo lo había usado algunas veces: era mucho peor lo que implicaba legalmente.

-No pretendía insultar a nadie –se defendió Shacklebolt, algo envarado-. Es sólo una manera de llamar a todos los que fueron condenados por colaborar con Voldemort.

-¿De verdad es... como un insulto? –le preguntó sin embargo Potter, con las cejas fruncidas.

Draco no supo qué decir. Contestar que sí era reconocer que algo le dolía, lo cual equivalía a mostrarle a sus posibles enemigos dónde golpearle; también era darle pie a Granger o a cualquier otro de su grupo para que le dijera que se lo merecía. Y realmente se le ocurrían insultos peores. Por otro lado, contestar que no era dejar en mala posición a Rookwood, que siempre le había defendido, y desperdiciar una oportunidad de hacerles sentir culpables; quizás no tenía interés en crearle remordimientos a Potter, pero los otros eran otra historia. Incapaz de decidirse, optó por algo intermedio.

-Bueno, desde luego no es un cumplido, pero no voy a echarme a llorar por eso –dijo, con el mínimo sarcasmo posible.

-Este estilo de cosas han abonado el terreno para la aparición de los problemas que tenemos ahora –dijo Rookwood, con severidad-. El ministerio tendría que haber dado ejemplo a la hora de mostrar que estaba dispuesto a partir de cero con los condenados en la guerra una vez cumplidas sus condenas; el menosprecio que ha mostrado por ellos ha hecho por un lado que crezca el resentimiento y por otro ha alentado a la gente de nuestro bando a creer que era aceptable seguir viéndolos como simples criminales aun veinte años después.

Weasley intervino con gesto airado.

-El ministerio ha sido muy generoso considerando lo que habrían hecho ellos si la situación hubiera sido a la inversa.

Potter dio un respingo cuando su ex suegro pronunció la palabra "generoso" y le lanzó a Draco una mirada furtiva, pero éste se distrajo inmediatamente con la réplica de Rookwood.

-Oh, no dudo que a manos de Voldemort todos los aquí presentes habríamos muerto, sin excepciones. Pero no creo que eso nos dé derecho a hacerlo sólo medio bien y decirnos que somos maravillosos en comparación. Se podría haber hecho mucho mejor y ahora no tendríamos estos problemas.

Shacklebolt soltó un pequeño resoplido irónico.

-Colaborando, ¿eh?

Rookwood alzó una ceja.

-No te preocupes, Kingsley, no tengo intención de repetir esto en público. Ni siquiera en el Wizengamot, de momento. Pero tampoco estoy a tu servicio ni pienso tranquilizarte y decirte que no tienes parte de la culpa de todo esto. Tú has sido el Ministro de Magia durante todo este tiempo; si no es responsabilidad tuya, ¿de quién es? ¿Quieres que le pidamos cuentas a Peeves?

Draco estaba impresionado. Raras veces había podido ver a Rookwood enfrentándose a Kingsley, ya que a pesar de ser parte de su equipo no podía estar presente en las sesiones del Wizengamot, y conociendo su talante conciliador, no había imaginado que pudiera llegar a marcar tan de cerca al ministro.

-¡No se puede culpar al ministerio de todo lo que pasa en el mundo mágico! –exclamó Granger, indignada.

-Por supuesto que no, señora Weasley –replicó Rookwood, imperturbable-. Por eso he hablado de _parte_ de la culpa. Por otro lado, por supuesto que nadie está diciendo que debamos hacer gestos para apaciguar a esos indeseables. ¿Saben?, esta conversación será más fluida si todos prestamos realmente atención a lo que dicen los demás.

Oh, era bueno, era _bueno_, pensó Draco, tan emocionado como si estuviera viendo a su equipo darle una paliza al equipo rival en la final de la Euroquidditch. En cuanto llegara a casa iba a poner el recuerdo de aquella reunión en un Pensadero para que toda la familia pudiera verlo.

-Una cosa es hacer gestos de cara a la galería y otra cosa es hacer las cosas bien –intervino entonces Potter, tras lanzarle a Draco una nueva mirada fugaz-. A mí no me importaría que el Wizengamot revisara las condenas de algunas de las personas que fueron juzgadas por sus acciones durante la guerra.

Había algo en el modo terco que tuvo de no mirarlo al decir eso que casi provocó una sonrisa en Draco. No podía controlarse, ¿verdad? Ahora se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que la situación de Draco era injusta –no es que éste fuera a decir lo contrario- y tenía que hacer algo para cambiar las cosas y quedarse tranquilo. Por otro lado, Granger pareció entre disgustada y resignada, lo cual quería decir sin duda que Potter ya había comentado algo de eso con ella, o al menos que ella lo había visto venir. Arthur Weasley y Shacklebolt, sin embargo, se tensaron como si acabaran de meterles una polla por el culo sin lubricante.

-Las sentencias eran de por vida y ahora mismo no están abiertas a discusión –replicó el ministro, intentando sonar mínimamente cordial, ya que se dirigía a uno de sus colaboradores.

Potter no ocultó su malestar por esa negativa, pero Granger intervino rápidamente antes de que pudiera seguir la discusión.

-Discutir sobre esto ahora no nos llevará a ningún sitio. ¿Por qué no nos centramos de nuevo en el entierro de mañana?

-Por supuesto –asintió Rookwood, sin que nada en su expresión indicara que le fastidiaba que hubieran interrumpido lo que prometía ser una pelea de lo más reveladora entre Potter y el ministro.

Draco estaba intrigado. El propio Rookwood le había dicho que las cosas entre ambos estaban un poco tensas, pero no era lo mismo oír el rumor que verlo con sus propios ojos. La última vez que había hablado con Potter ya había tenido la sensación de que estaba resentido con Shacklebolt por haber actuado a sus espaldas; si necesitaba alguna prueba más, acababan de dársela.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el día se presentaba desapacible. No llovía, pero el cielo estaba nublado y corría un viento cortante y molesto. Harry pensaba que era un buen día para despedir a alguien como Dolores Umbridge.

Ron y Hermione habían decidido ir también al entierro y él se encontró en el cementerio de Hogsmeade con ellos. No eran los únicos Weasley; Arthur, Molly, Percy y Audrey también estaban ya allí, todos vestidos de oscuro, lo cual hacía destacar sus rojas cabezas como insolentes notas de color. Sus ex suegros aún no sabían bien cómo manejarse ahora con él y a Harry le pasaba algo parecido, pero saludó con más comodidad a Percy y a su mujer.

El cementerio estaba lejos de hallarse a rebosar, pero había mucha más gente de la que Dolores Umbridge había merecido. Harry reconoció a un puñado de compañeros de Hogwarts, todos con cara de no estar allí precisamente por amor a la difunta; los demás eran magos y brujas de la generación de Umbridge y diversos cargos del ministerio. Tanto Shacklebolt como Rookwood ya andaban por allí, este último con su hermana y su familia, y Harry fue a saludarlos a ambos. Poco después llegaron Draco, Astoria, Narcissa y los padres de Astoria; Harry no sabía si las ausencias eran simples casualidades o tenían un propósito, pero le extrañó que Narcissa hubiera ido sin su marido. Cuando le vieron, los Malfoy fueron a saludarle, encabezados esta vez por Narcissa, pero después se quedaron prácticamente pegados a Rookwood, como si quisieran dejar claro que estaban allí por él, y no por Umbridge. Harry pensó que quizás Rookwood no quería que le vieran en público con Lucius Malfoy

-¿Estás bien? –oyó que preguntaba Ron detrás de él.

Harry se giró y vio que Hermione estaba un poco pálida y tensa.

-Sí, no es nada.

Pero Harry, como Ron, sabía que Hermione estaba así por Narcissa; los padres de Draco habían estado presentes mientras Bellatrix la torturaba y a Hermione le venía todo a la memoria cada vez que los veía. Por suerte, eso no sucedía muy a menudo.

Quizás ese era el problema del mundo mágico. Eran una comunidad relativamente pequeña y, por dispersos que estuvieran los hogares, se veían forzados a encontrarse unos con otros en los lugares públicos, recordándose el pasado.

Pero esa era también la razón de que tuvieran que encontrar la manera de hacer cicatrizar las heridas, porque les gustara o no, estaban todos en el mismo barco y tenían que compartir aquel pequeño y paradójico mundo. Sólo faltaba por saber si aquello era posible o estaba esperando algo que jamás ocurriría.

Kingsley comenzó su discurso de condena al asesinato de Umbridge. Las cámaras de los periodistas lanzaban un destello tras otro, a veces dirigido directamente al propio Harry. El viento le metía todo el rato mechones de pelo entre los ojos y por una vez le envidió la gomina a Malfoy, quien en ese día ventoso había vuelto a sus antiguos hábitos y a esas alturas era probablemente la única persona peinada del entierro.

La gente prorrumpió en aplausos corteses y concienciados cuando Kingsley terminó su discurso y entonces el oficiante comenzó la ceremonia. Harry se esforzó en encontrar algún aspecto positivo en Umbridge que recordar durante aquella despedida, pero fue en vano; su terrible muerte no cambiaba el hecho de que había sido un pobre y cruel ejemplar de ser humano y probablemente peligrosa como un volcán inactivo hasta el final. Por más que miraba, no veía a nadie llorándola.

El oficiante aún seguía hablando cuando la atención de la gente se distrajo con la llegada de un patronus, una pequeña ardilla plateada que se posó en el hombro del ministro y le dio un mensaje al oído. Harry sabía que ese era el patronus de Cavan, que se había quedado en el ministerio, y se preguntó qué habría pasado. No pensó por un momento que aquel mensaje tuviera que ver con él hasta que vio que Kingsley lo miraba. En cuanto el patronus desapareció, el ministro le hizo un gesto discreto para que se alejara unos metros de la gente y así poder hablar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Acaba de llegar una comunicación al ministerio procedente del gobierno senegalés. Han capturado a Gowon y lo han acusado de espionaje y sacrilegio.

-¿Qué? –exclamó, asombrado y preocupado-. ¿Sacrilegio? _¿Qué?_ ¡Eso tiene que ser un malentendido! Gowon estaba investigando una pista muggle. Hay que aclarar esto cuanto antes, Kingsley.

-En cuanto termine el entierro y volvamos al ministerio intentaré conectar con el ministro senegalés por Red Flú –le dijo con voz tranquilizadora-. Cavan no ha podido decirme mucho más sobre los detalles de su detención, pero seguramente todo podrá arreglarse en un momento.

Harry necesitaba mucho más para calmar su preocupación por su agente.

-¿Hay alguien en Senegal que pueda echarle un vistazo y asegurarse de que está bien? ¿Algún representante del ministerio?

-¿Por qué iba a haberlo?-En el mundo mágico no había embajadas, Harry lo sabía-. No te preocupes, si en un par de días esto no se ha resuelto enviaremos a alguien de Internacionales para que lo solucione allí mismo. Si es necesario, llevaremos el caso hasta la Confederación Internacional de Magos.

Harry no tenía constancia de que hubiera pasado un caso similar desde que él había llegado al mundo mágico y no sabía qué esperar. Pero estaba seguro de una cosa: no iba a descansar hasta tener a Kayim Gowon de vuelta.

_Continuará_


	13. 13 Los nuevos tiempos

NdA:Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ^^

Capítulo 13 **Los nuevos tiempos**

El primer partido de Slytherin aquel año era contra Gryffindor, que estrenaba Buscadora, Dora Jordan. Iba a tercero también y a Scorpius le caía relativamente simpática porque casi nunca se había reído de ellos en Herbología y además dejaba tranquilo a Albus. Los días previos al partido hubo un poco de tensión en el aula cuando coincidían los dos grupos, pero ya no podía ser nada grave, no cuando él y Albus se pasaban juntos la mitad del día, y Britney seguía sentándose con Urien (porque, a pesar de que ya se hablaban con Watson, ella no había querido cambiar de compañero). Dora, además, no era jactanciosa y por su parte, aunque Scorpius estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por la victoria, mantenía la boca cerrada; aún se sentía incómodo cuando veía alumnos pelirrojos más altos que él.

El entusiasmo de Albus por el quidditch también se había enfriado un poco desde lo de su hermano; no había vuelto a hablar de presentarse a las pruebas y aunque quería que ganara Gryffindor, estaba claro que si perdía no iba a quedarse sin dormir del disgusto.

Todos, en general, parecían tener un especial cuidado en mantener las cosas tranquilas, como si quisieran decir que el quidditch era sólo un juego y no había que darle la mayor importancia. Incluso los profesores actuaban como si no fuera a haber partido alguno; estaba claro que nadie quería que se repitiera el incidente del año anterior.

Aun así, el día del partido, la multitud que se encaminaba hacia el campo, engalanada con los colores de sus Casas, estaba tan animada como siempre. Scorpius vio a Watson ocupar un sitio junto a sus compañeros; su relación con ellos tres no era como para escribir odas a la amistad, pero al menos era civilizada, y Watson estaba comportándose. Los prefectos estaban considerando la posibilidad de dejarlo consciente durante la fiesta del Solsticio y todo.

Y aquella vez no sólo habían ido sus padres a verlo; también estaban sus abuelos, los cuatro. Scorpius fue a saludarlos con Cassandra, contentos de que estuvieran allí. Scorpius sabía que era una buena noticia que sus abuelos Lucius y Narcissa hubieran ido a Hogwarts, porque eso sólo podía significar que ya no creían que su aparición allí pudiera causarles problemas a él y a su hermana. Algunos alumnos mayores que pasaban cerca de ellos los miraban con ojos muy abiertos y se ponían a cuchichear como locos, pero eso era todo y a Scorpius le parecía una minucia considerando todo lo que había pasado en el colegio.

Cuando madame Hooch dio comienzo al partido, Scorpius se olvidó de todo y se concentró en el juego. Dora Jordan volaba muy bien, pero Scorpius lo hacía mejor, tenía algo más de experiencia y se movía sobre la mejor escoba del mercado. El entrenamiento casi diario de aquel verano había hecho que no acusara los cambios de su cuerpo y se sentía tan cómodo sobre su Nimbus Cosmic como siempre. En cuanto la snitch se dejó ver, se lanzó a por ella a toda velocidad, haciendo zigzags entre jugadores, quaffles y bludgers. Dora le seguía de cerca, pero le seguía; la tenía a casi dos metros y la Buscadora de Gryffindor no parecía capaz de recortar distancias.

La endiablada velocidad de la snitch era un reto mayor que la Buscadora rival, pero Scorpius consiguió atraparla al fin después de una larga persecución por las gradas. Los Slytherin empezaron a aplaudir y a vitorearles, pero no era como el año anterior, cuando prácticamente se habían vuelto locos de una feroz alegría, cuando esa victoria había sido mucho más de lo que nunca habría tenido que ser. Scorpius, sonriente, se dejó felicitar por sus compañeros y después fue a reunirse con su familia y sus amigos.

-Enhorabuena, Scorpius –dijo su abuelo Evon, dándole un pequeño abrazo-. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Slytherin ganando a Gryffindor y lo echaba de menos.

Su abuela Melissa asintió.

-Pero ten cuidado ahora, ¿eh?

-Los Gryffindor no se atreverán a hacer nada parecido a lo del año pasado –replicó su abuelo Lucius.

-Jordan no es como James Potter –les aseguró Scorpius, intentando no sentirse incómodo con esa conversación.

-¿Está Albus aquí? –dijo su abuelo Evon, mirando a su alrededor-. Nos gustaría conocerlo.

Scorpius lo buscó con la mirada y lo vio casi en la otra punta del campo. Entonces dio un fuerte silbido y cuando Albus se giró en su dirección, movió los brazos para atraer su atención. Albus echó a andar hacia él y Scorpius volvió a mirar a su familia para encontrarse con un montón de ojos desaprobadores.

-Scorpius, en serio –dijo su padre, lentamente-, ¿es necesario que te portes como si te hubieras criado entre mozos de cuadra?

Scorpius dio un suspiro de mártir.

-¿Y cómo queríais que lo llamara?

-Lo ideal en estos casos, considerando tu nivel de hechizos, habría sido mandar a alguien a buscarlo o ir tú mismo. Quizás es más cansado, pero no da la impresión de que estés llamando a un caballo.

Scorpius luchó por no reírse.

-Bueno, pero he ganado a Gryffindor.

Su padre también se mordió los labios, aunque Scorpius podía ver la risa en sus ojos.

-Eso es cierto –admitió.

Albus llegó entonces, con una sonrisa tímida en los labios, aún con la bufanda de Gryffindor alrededor del cuello y Scorpius le estiró del brazo.

-Ven, mis otros abuelos también quieren conocerte. Abuela, abuelo, este es Albus Potter. Albus, mis abuelos, Evon y Melissa Greengrass.

-Hola –dijo, frente a ellos.

-Teníamos muchas ganas de conocerte, Albus –dijo su abuela Melissa, sonriendo con amabilidad. Al contrario de lo que le sucedía a su abuela Narcissa, a ella no le costaba tanto sonreír-. Queríamos darte las gracias por haber ayudado a salvar a Scorpius el año pasado.

A éste casi le entró la risa al ver la expresión avergonzada de Albus, que nunca sabía cómo reaccionar cuando los mayores le hablaban así,

-No hay de qué.

-No, no le quites importancia –dijo ella, con un suave reproche-: sin ti se habría muerto.

Albus farfulló algo en voz tan baja que nadie le entendió.

-¿Qué tal va el campeonato de ajedrez? –intervino entonces su padre, ganándose una mirada de agradecimiento de Albus que Scorpius no entendió-. Scorpius nos ha dicho que también te has apuntado este año.

-De momento he ganado todas las partidas –contestó, con más aplomo-. Ya no hay ninguna más hasta después de Navidades.

-Bueno, espero que ganes el campeonato.

-Gracias.

Su abuela Melissa se puso a rememorar sus propios días como jugadora de ajedrez y al cabo de unos minutos llegó el momento de despedirse. Scorpius le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su hermana, que se había quedado un poco mustia al ver marcharse a sus padres y sus abuelos y echó a andar hacia el castillo con ella, sus primos y Albus. A pesar de la despedida, él estaba de muy buen humor por la victoria y tuvo ganas de chinchar un poco a Albus.

-Eh, Al, estabas muy gracioso poniéndote colorado delante de mis abuelos.

-Déjame en paz.

Scorpius soltó una risita e intercambió un guiño con su primo.

-No van a comerte ni nada. Sólo querían darte las gracias, idiota.

Para su sorpresa, Albus le lanzó una mirada enfurruñada.

-No es eso, ¿vale?

Scorpius se dio cuenta de que sucedía algo que no sabía y la sonrisa se borró de su cara.

-¿Qué pasa?

Albus meneó la cabeza.

-Nada.

Pero estaba claro que mentía. Scorpius comprendió que no diría nada mientras estuvieran los demás delante y sin pensárselo dos veces dejó a su hermana bajo los cuidados de Morrigan y les dijo que ya irían ellos después. Albus presenció todo aquello moviéndose con incomodidad, como si se estuviera meando, pero tampoco insistió en que no lo hiciera. Cuando se quedaron solos, Scorpius miró a Albus con seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa? –repitió.

Albus agachó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-No es nada.

-Albus…

Éste volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Es que no me gusta que me hablen de eso, ¿vale? –dijo al fin-. Me alegro de que estés vivo, pero… también me recuerda a lo que hizo mi hermano. Supongo que es como si a ti… te recordaran lo de la guerra, no sé.

Scorpius lo entendió por fin y miró a Albus con compasión, arrepentido de haberse reído de él.

-Lo siento, Al, no lo sabía. Pensaba que estabas cortado porque son personas mayores, no porque te estuvieran recordando lo de James. Mis abuelos no querían que te sintieras mal.

Albus asintió.

-No, ya lo sé. No pasa nada.

Scorpius le pasó puso una mano en el hombro.

-Intentaré que no te vuelvan a hablar de eso –le prometió.

Albus lo miró por fin, asintiendo de nuevo. Sus ojos, grandes y verdes, tenían aún una expresión herida, pero también decían que confiaban en él y Scorpius se sintió de pronto capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por alejar el dolor de ellos para siempre y quiso… quiso…

-¿Qué? –dijo Albus.

Scorpius parpadeó, olvidándose de aquello y centrándose en asegurarse de que aquel asunto estaba arreglado. No le gustaba ver a Albus fastidiado.

-Nada… Venga, vamos dentro. –Sonrió-. Me esperan para decirme lo bueno que soy.

-Presumido…

Los dos echaron a andar hacia el castillo.

-Qué va, sólo soy realista. –Albus puso los ojos en blanco y Scorpius se rió para sus adentros. Después se acordó de algo que había querido decirle desde hacía unos días-. Oye, Al, ¿por qué no vienes este año a celebrar el solsticio con nosotros? Ya sabes que vienen otros Gryffindor.

Albus dudó un poco, aunque estaba claro que le gustaba el plan.

-¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea?

Scorpius había hablado con Gabriel para asegurarse y éste le había dicho que no había ningún problema en invitar a Albus aquella noche.

-Claro, mientras no te pillen… Puedo dejarte la Capa, para que no tengas problemas –le ofreció-. Anda, ven, ya verás como es muy divertido.

Albus lo pensó un par de segundos y después sonrió.

-Está bien.

* * *

Unos días después, Albus iba por los pasillos para encontrarse con Scorpius a la salida de su clase de piano y se cruzó con Mei.

-Hola, Al, ¿estás buscando a Scorpius?

-Sí.

-Voy contigo. Llevo tanto tiempo haciendo cálculos que ya los veo por todas partes.-Se pinzó un momento con los dedos el puente de su nariz-. Oye, tu padre estará contento.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo de Gowon. Han conseguido que retiren los cargos de espionaje. Aunque aún queda el de sacrilegio y por lo que pone El Profeta, basta para que le caiga la perpetua.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando.

-Kayim Gowon es un BIM. Fue a Senegal a investigar una pista de los tipos que crearon a aquel monstruo que tu padre mató antes del verano. Pero el muy idiota se metió en el Templo Prohibido, que es la entrada a la Tierra del Espíritu. Lo que nosotros llamamos Ávalon. El problema es que mientras que a nosotros no nos importa que los magos visiten Ávalon cuando lo deseen, en Senegal sólo los iniciados pueden ir allí. Y el castigo para cualquiera que entre sin permiso es la cadena perpetua. Tu padre y el ministro están que trinan. –Se encogió de hombros-. En El Profeta no hacen más que hablar de eso.

-Yo no leo El Profeta –dijo Albus, encogiéndose de hombros también-. Y mi padre no me habla de esas cosas.

-¿No te interesa lo que pasa en el mundo? –preguntó ella, con extrañeza.

-Ya tengo bastante con lo que me pasa a mí –contestó él-. ¿Vas a ir a casa en Navidad?

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-También.

Encontraba rara la idea de vivir esas fiestas con sus padres divorciados; ya nunca más sería como antes. Sus padres le habían dicho –en cartas separadas, claro está- que él y sus hermanos irían a ver a su padre el día de Navidad por la mañana, después de abrir los regalos en su casa con su madre, y luego cenarían en la Madriguera. Después pasarían dos o tres días en Grimmauld Place con él. Todo aquello le hacía sentirse vagamente aprensivo, sobre todo considerando que Fred, Dominique y en menor medida Roxanne seguían ignorándole la mayor parte del tiempo.

Albus y Mei siguieron hablando de las navidades mientras iban hacia el aula de piano. Cuando giraron uno de los pasillos vieron acercarse a Scorpius, Cassandra y Seren Carmichael, que también iban charlando entre ellos. Albus miró a la hermana de Scorpius; no la encontraba tan simpática como a él, pero tampoco le caía mal. Normalmente iba con otras dos niñas más, y los Gryffindor de primero las tildaban de antipáticas y creídas, cosa que probablemente tenía su parte de verdad; Albus sospechaba que a Lily y a Hugo les daba un poquito de miedo porque había oído cómo la comparaban a la tía Muriel, aunque Cassandra era muchísimo más agradable cuando la conocías mejor.

-¿Un sapo? –oyó que preguntaba la hermana de Scorpius, arrugando la nariz.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? Es muy divertido, cuando le frotas debajo del buche se hincha como si fuera a dar un do de pecho. Y lo mejor de todo es que se asegura que no se me acerque ningún bicho mientras duermo. Cavaliere me sirve de guardaespaldas.

-Eh, hola, Al, hola, Mei –dijo Scorpius-. ¿Qué bichos?

-No sé, arañas, cucarachas –contestó Seren, con gesto un poco aprensivo, mientras los cinco echaban a andar hacia las escaleras-. O esos bichos aplastados que salen donde hay polvo. Sólo de pensar que puedan pasar por mi lado mientras estoy dormida… uf. Yo no podría dormir en las mazmorras como vosotros.

-No hay bichos –replicó Cassandra, dando la impresión de que estaba demasiado estupefacta aún para ofenderse.

-Hay alguna araña –reconoció Scorpius-. Pero en las torres también.

Albus asintió.

-Hay bichos por todo el colegio. Estamos en medio del campo. O del monte o de lo que sea esto.

-Bueno, me da lo mismo con tal de que no pasen por mi lado mientras estoy dormida. No me molestan tanto cuando estoy despierta, pero cuando estoy dormida me puedo morir. Cavaliere lo sabe y se encarga de ellos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Cassandra-. Si estás durmiendo no puedes saberlo.

Seren la miró como si hubiera hecho un comentario que de tan absurdo resultaba divertido.

-Porque confío en él.

Los cinco giraron una esquina.

-Mi hermana sólo usa a su lechuza para mandar el correo.

-Es una lechuza –dijo Cassandra-. ¿Qué quieres que haga con ella?

-No es una mascota cualquiera, se supone que es tu familiar –replicó Scorpius-. A ver si te crees tú que Nox es un gato cualquiera. El año pasado lo usábamos un montón de veces para vigilar la puerta de nuestro dormitorio por si Watson se acercaba y Nox siempre nos avisaba. ¿Tú crees que una simple mascota haría eso?

-Tu hermano tiene razón –dijo Albus, pensando en Nemo-. No es lo mismo tener un familiar que tener una mascota. Es como si entendieran mejor lo que dices y te obedecieran más de lo normal.

-Sí, y de vez en cuando te lanzan esas miradas como si dijeran "a mí no me vengas con esas" –añadió Seren, con una sonrisa.

Albus y Scorpius se echaron a reír; la cara de incomprensión de Mei y Cassandra aún lo hacía más divertido. Pero de repente, Albus notó cómo se le ponía toda la piel de gallina y al instante sintió una terrible oleada de angustia atravesándole con la contundencia de un golpe mientras un aullido inhumano ensordecía sus oídos. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, con las manos en las orejas y rechinando los dientes. No había dolor físico, pero la desesperación y el terror que le abrumaban eran tan intensos que creyó que iba a volverse loco. Gritó, aunque su grito se perdió en el estruendo del aullido. Y a los pocos segundos pasó, tan rápidamente como había llegado.

Durante un instante, no pudo reaccionar, sólo quedarse allí con el corazón desbocado en su pecho mientras agradecía que ya hubiera acabado. Después pensó en Scorpius y justo cuando lo buscaba con la vista notó una mano en el hombro.

-¿Estás bien?

Era Scorpius, que medio abrazaba a su hermana, los dos tan pálidos como vampiros. Albus asintió, aún conmocionado.

-¿Y tú?

Scorpius también asintió y Albus miró a las otras dos chicas. Mei estaba apoyada en la pared con los ojos cerrados, abrazándose a sí misma como la otra vez. Seren, llorosa también había caído de rodillas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –gimió Cassandra, asustada.

-Es lo mismo que nos pasó hace un par de meses, pero aún más fuerte –dijo Scorpius, acariciándole el brazo-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a madam Midgen?

Ella dio un suspiro tembloroso, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien.

Seren y Mei también empezaban a recuperarse, sobre todo la segunda, que parecía haberse puesto a reflexionar intensamente sobre la experiencia. Durante unos segundos se quedaron callados, luchando por quitarse esa horrible sensación de encima. Albus, pegado a Scorpius, empezaba a sentir cierta rabia borboteando bajo la conmoción. Aquello era _muy_ desagradable; deberían tener derecho a andar por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin que les golpearan esas extrañas oleadas de antiguo dolor ajeno.

-Deberíamos decirles a los profesores lo que ha pasado –dijo Seren, con voz casi firme.

Albus asintió con los demás porque sí, se suponía que era eso lo que debía hacerse. Pero ya no estaba tan seguro de que los profesores pudieran hacer algo para atajarlo.

* * *

La reunión fue tal y como Albus había imaginado. McGonagall mandó llamar a Zabini para que le contaran a él también lo que había pasado, les dio chocolate a los cinco y les dijo que no se preocuparan de nada. Mei les preguntó si ya era seguro que se trataba de una huella psíquica, pero los adultos dieron señales de querer mantenerlos fuera de aquel asunto.

Cuando salieron del despacho Cassandra se marchó enseguida para contarles a sus amigas lo que había pasado y entonces Mei los miró a todos con decisión.

-Yo voy a intentar averiguar qué está pasando. ¿Queréis ayudarme?

Albus se sintió como si hubiera dicho en voz alta lo que él estaba pensando y Scorpius también parecía interesado.

-¿Nosotros? –exclamó sin embargo Seren, con escepticismo.

-Yo soy más lista que ellos –dijo Mei, encogiéndose de hombros-. Tenemos las mismas oportunidades de descubrir algo. Escuchad, mañana es viernes. ¿Qué tal si todos intentamos hablar con los fantasmas de nuestras Casas y les preguntamos si saben algo de las huellas psíquicas? Podemos reunirnos el domingo por la tarde para ver qué hemos averiguado y yo mientras veré si Flitwick me da permiso para consultar algunos libros de la Sección Prohibida.

A Albus le pareció un buen plan, aunque era probable que Zabini ya hubiera interrogado a los fantasmas después de la primera vez. Pero era emocionante. Y era hacer _algo_. Albus había pasado ya por esa experiencia dos veces y quería asegurarse de que no pasaba una tercera. Scorpius también asintió rápidamente, con cara de estar pensando lo mismo que él. Seren dudó un poco más, pero antes de que Albus pudiera pensar siquiera que podían pedírselo a los Scamander, ella decidió unirse al plan.

-Está bien, hablaré con el Monje. Pero ¿qué te hace pensar que los fantasmas saben algo?

-Bueno, existen en el mismo plano que las huellas, así que hay una gran posibilidad de que sepan más que nosotros. Lo descubriremos cuando se lo preguntemos.

* * *

Scorpius sabía que Damon estaba un poco celoso. No le gustaba demasiado que fuera tan amigo de Albus –aunque lo entendiera- y ahora sospechaba que planeaba correr otra aventura con él igual a la del primer año. Pero Scorpius no pensaba que fuera a pasar nada de eso. Las huellas psíquicas eran molestas, pero no realmente peligrosas. Y todo lo que iba a hacer era recabar información, cosa que no era precisamente emocionante.

-¿Quieres venir a la biblioteca conmigo? –le propuso para apaciguarlo, ya que no veía al Barón Sanguinario por ningún lado y quería investigar un poco por su cuenta aunque no fuera en la Sección Prohibida.

Damon aceptó acompañarle, pero a regañadientes, como si pensara que estaba dejando la parte divertida para los demás. Britney también terminó acompañándoles y los tres estuvieron consultando libros hasta que fue la hora del té. Scorpius meditó sobre lo que había leído mientras comía ausentemente pastelillos de crema. No habían descubierto nada que no supieran realmente ya. La explicación que Mei les había dado semanas atrás era, en resumen, correcta: las huellas psíquicas eran los residuos que quedaban tras una muerte violenta y habitualmente estaban fuera del alcance de los sentidos humanos, tanto muggles como mágicos. Podían seguir activos durante años, incluso siglos, pero tenían menos entidad aún que los fantasmas o los retratos; sólo eran restos de emociones muy fuertes, sin conciencia ni propósito.

Mientras buscaba al Barón con la vista por el comedor, se planteó mentalmente cómo iba a preguntarle sobre ese fenómeno. Quizás sabía algo, pero era información sólo para fantasmas, como lo del secreto del profesor Binns. En cualquier caso, era mejor que se anduviera con cuidado; estaba seguro de que ni la Dama Gris, ni el Fraile tenían tan mal genio como el Barón Sanguinario, que no se llamaba así por nada.

Pero el Barón no estaba a la vista –lo cual no era tan raro-ni lo estaba ninguno de los otros fantasmas –cosa que sí lo era-. Lo más habitual era que uno o dos estuvieran pululando por el Gran Comedor, charlando aquí y allá con los alumnos y recordando, suponía Scorpius, lo que significaba estar vivo, ser mortal. Quizás era una simple coincidencia, quizás había habido otras ocasiones en las que el Gran Comedor había estado libre de fantasmas durante las comidas y él no se había dado cuenta.

-No hay ningún fantasma, ¿creéis que pasará algo?

-¿Relacionado con lo que os ha pasado? –preguntó Britney. Scorpius se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que sólo era una suposición y ella hizo lo mismo-. No lo sé, vete a saber. Igual Zabini está hablando con ellos, porque él tampoco está.

Scorpius no podía saber si Britney tenía razón, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que los fantasmas se habían vuelto de repente difíciles de ver y además rehuían a los seres humanos. En todo el fin de semana, Scorpius sólo vio al Barón Sanguinario una vez y apenas tuvo tiempo de dar dos pasos hacia él antes de que el fantasma desapareciera. Cuando se reunió con Albus, Mei y Seren el domingo por la tarde en la vieja sala de música escuchó historias parecidas.

-Está claro que ellos saben algo –dijo Mei-. Es demasiada coincidencia que ahora estén actuando así.

-Sí, pero si no quieren hablar con nosotros no sé cómo vamos a sonsacarles nada –replicó Scorpius-. ¿Tú has descubierto algo en los libros de la Sección Prohibida?

Mei asintió, aunque con poco entusiasmo, lo cual quería decir que no consideraba que hubiera encontrado gran cosa.

-Allí tampoco había mucho; no creo que se considere un tema restringido porque las huellas psíquicas no suelen usarse en magia negra. Aunque parece ser que uno de tus antepasados consiguió usarlas en rituales de necromancia y acabó en Azkaban por ello, Scorpius.

Scorpius rodó los ojos.

-Fíjate qué sorpresa.

Albus le dedicó una sonrisa rápida de simpatía, como si quisiera decirle que no era nada de lo que él tuviera que avergonzarse. Lo cierto era que no lo hacía. Es sólo que era un poco cansino que tooooodos sus antepasados hubieran pasado por Azkaban. Él no quería ir a Azkaban, joder.

-Míralo por el lado bueno; a lo mejor tienes un retrato suyo en tu casa y puedes preguntarle sobre las huellas cuando vayas allí por Navidad.-Albus se giró hacia Mei-. ¿Ponía su nombre?

-Laurent Malfoy.

Scorpius reconoció el nombre. Albus tenía razón; había un cuadro suyo en Malfoy manor. Se trataba de un hombre de pelo castaño claro –no todos los Malfoy habían sido rubios, aunque todos los herederos lo eran, cuestión de magia familiar- con ojos grises y bigote.

-Sí, puedo hablar con él, aunque sólo servirá de algo si el retrato es posterior a que empezara a trabajar con ellas.

- Bueno, tú inténtalo.

-Mientras tanto podemos seguir intentando hablar con los fantasmas –dijo Albus-. Quizás vuelvan a actuar normalmente antes de Navidad.

* * *

Albus no sabía muy bien qué había esperado encontrar en la fiesta del Solsticio de la que le había hablado Scorpius. Para empezar era en las mazmorras, en la Sala Común de Slytherin; Albus no había estado allí y en Gryffindor circulaban mil rumores sobre fríos y oscuros rincones e instrumentos de tortura colgando de las paredes. Y era entre sangrepuras; no de los del estilo de su abuelo Arthur, sino de los que se comportaban como tales. El hecho de que Scorpius le hubiera dicho que debía de arreglarse un poco había ayudado a que Albus se imaginara una reunión de gente seria y aburrida.

Pero no era como había supuesto. El laberinto era un poco inquietante, claro, pero estaba bien iluminado y Scorpius le había guiado por él con seguridad, charlando animadamente. Y la Sala Común era bonita, con sillones cómodos y confortables, y una gran chimenea que ayudaba a mantenerla caldeada. La gente que estaba allí, además, se comportaba como lo hacían todos los días; se reían, bromeaban, coqueteaban, se pinchaban… Había comida y bebida en abundancia y buena música proveniente de una radio. Y luego estaba la ventana que daba al lago. Aunque Scorpius le hubiera explicado que sólo veían al Calamar o a alguna otra criatura de tanto en tanto, Albus era incapaz de dejar de echar un vistazo a cada momento para ver si tenía suerte. El año anterior él y Amal habían visto un tentáculo saliendo de la superficie del lago, pero eso era todo y Albus sentía curiosidad por poder contemplarlo entero.

Lo peor eran las miradas. Porque dijera lo que dijera Scorpius, lo estaban mirando un poco raro. Y no sólo los Slytherin; los de las otras Casas también. Parecían extrañados de que estuviera allí, cosa que Albus no entendía: ¿no estaban ya hartos de verlo con Scorpius por todo el castillo? Pero cuando se lo comentó, su prima, que estaba al lado de ellos, lo miró con cierta sorpresa.

-No te están mirando por eso.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué es?

-Déjalo, Morrigan –dijo Scorpius.

-No, quiero saberlo –insistió Albus, suspicaz, dándose cuenta de que estaba pasando algo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Si tampoco es tan grave. Todo el mundo sabe que los Weasley no celebran el Solsticio ni siguen ninguna tradición antigua. Por eso les extraña que Scorpius te haya invitado y que tú hayas venido.

-Pero mi familia no tiene nada en contra de las tradiciones.

Tanto Scorpius como Morrigan lo miraron con escepticismo.

-Bueno, da lo mismo –dijo el primero-. Tú puedes celebrar el Solsticio aunque tu familia no lo haga, ¿no? No le des más vueltas.

A veces, Albus pensaba que Scorpius parecía pensar que tenía una familia un poco rara, lo cual era gracioso considerando de quién eran los parientes con tatuajes cuestionables en los brazos. Pero tenía razón en lo de que era mejor olvidarse de los que le estaban observando de reojo. Estaba en una fiesta que, pese a todo, parecía algo más exótica que las celebraciones que montaban de vez en Gryffindor, quizás porque allí tenía a todo el mundo muy visto. Y si le salía de las narices celebrar el solsticio, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Al cabo de un rato la mayoría habían acabado por acostumbrarse a su presencia en la fiesta y él se sentía más cómodo también. Tenía la atención dividida entre el ventanal, la conversación sobre quidditch que estaba manteniendo con Scorpius y Damon, y la montaña de pasteles que habían depositado delante de él. Cecily y Hector estaban acurrucados en un sillón, acaramelados como dos tortolitos y Britney y Morrigan estaban tonteando con dos chicos de cuarto, cosa que parecía molestar un poco a Damon.

-Míralas, venga a lanzarles risitas a esos dos. Vaya par de idiotas. Como si dos de cuarto fueran a fijarse en dos memas de tercero.

-Oye, mi prima no es ni una idiota ni una mema.

-No, si en realidad lo decía por Britney. Fíjate… Tampoco es tan guapa, no sé por qué se lo tiene tan creído.

Albus, que pensaba que Britney era la persona más simpática de Slytherin después de Scorpius, abrió la boca para defenderla, pero Scorpius se le adelantó, lanzándole a Damon una mirada entre divertida y extrañada.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Anda, vete a por más cerveza de mantequilla, que estás mal de la cabeza.

Damon se marchó y Albus se giró hacia Scorpius.

-Yo creía que se llevaban bien.

-Si se llevan bien –dijo Scorpius-. No sé, Morrigan piensa que a Damon le gusta Britney.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues Amal piensa que es la chica más guapa de tercero.

Todo eso de gustar y no gustar aún tenía a Albus un poco confundido. Había una parte de él que quería saber qué se sentía al besar, y al apretarse contra alguien, experimentar de verdad lo que imaginaba cuando se estaba haciendo pajas, pero por otro lado, la idea le daba una vergüenza espantosa. Había oído hablar a Rose, Camilla y otras chicas, y aunque estaba claro que a Camilla no le importaría nada besarse con Scorpius, en general lo que decían siempre era que los chicos eran unos cerdos. Y a pesar de saber por Rose y por Lily que él gustaba a algunas chicas, Albus estaba convencido de que si alguna vez intentara besarlas se llevaría un guantazo.

-Voy a bailar, ¿vienes? –dijo Scorpius.

A Albus no le hacía ninguna ilusión, pero le siguió hasta mezclarse con los alumnos que también estaban bailando. En esos momentos sonaba un clásico de las Brujas de Macbeth; Albus se la sabía de memoria, como todos, y el hecho de poder cantarla a voz en grito le hizo más fácil dejarse llevar por el ritmo y olvidarse de que nunca había bailado en público.

Pero después de un par de canciones igual de movidas, llegó el turno de una lenta. Albus se quedó un poco parado, sin saber qué hacer, y vio que Scorpius y Damon miraban a su alrededor y sacaban a bailar a dos chicas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Quieres bailar? –le preguntó una chica a sus espaldas.

Albus se giró, algo sobresaltado, y vio que era una chica de cuarto, bonita, con el pelo muy largo y rubio, casi a tirabuzones.

-¿Yo? ¡No, qué va!

Antes de que la chica pudiera insistir, Albus se metió entre la gente y se acercó a una de las mesas. Por muchas clases que hubieran recibido, no sabía por qué Scorpius y los demás encontraban tan normal eso de ponerse a bailar canciones lentas con chicas, pero él no pensaba hacer el ridículo en medio de todas aquellas personas. Desde allí vio que Scorpius le lanzaba una mirada extrañada y parecía preguntarle qué había pasado. Él sólo meneó la cabeza.

Pero cuando la canción terminó, Scorpius le dijo algo a la chica con la que estaba y se acercó a Albus.

-Eh, ¿qué ha pasado con Deborah?

Albus supuso que ése era el nombre de la chica que le había intentado sacar a bailar.

-Nada.

-¿Se ha metido contigo?

-No, qué va. Sólo quería bailar.

Scorpius frunció las cejas con perplejidad.

-¿Te cae mal?

-No –dijo, encogiéndose un poco de hombros-. Si no la conozco de nada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué le has dado ese corte?

Albus se volvió a encoger de hombros, algo incómodo, sin entender por qué Scorpius le estaba interrogando así.

-Yo sólo le he dicho que no quería bailar.

Scorpius siguió mirándole con desconcierto un par de segundos y después meneó la cabeza y adoptó una expresión un poco condescendiente.

-Mira, si te invitan a bailar y tú no quieres, tienes que poner cara de pena y decir algo así como "Eres muy amable, pero ahora mismo estoy demasiado cansado para bailar" y excusarte cortésmente. Y si esa persona te cae bien, entonces lo más educado es presentarle a alguien que sí quiera bailar, si es una chica, o preguntarle si le apetece tomar una copa de algo contigo, si es un chico.

Albus lo miró de hito en hito y estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

-Así son las reglas de los bailes –dijo Scorpius, un poco ofendido.

Albus intentó parar de reírse porque se daba cuenta de que Scorpius iba a acabar enfadándose.

-Pues me dan igual las reglas y además yo no sé bailar esas cosas. ¡Y con chicas! ¿Te gusta esa con la que has bailado?

-¿Ramla? Al, es sólo un baile. No quiere decir que te guste la persona ni nada de eso.-Después lo miró con la cabeza ladeada-. ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

-¿A bailar? –exclamó, un poco sobresaltado.

-No hace falta que lo digas como si fuera magia negra –protestó Scorpius-. Tienes que aprender, ¿no? O sea, la gente da fiestas y allí tienes que bailar. Venga, yo te enseño. No es tan difícil, en serio.

Albus dudó un poco. La idea no le entusiasmaba porque nunca le había dedicado más de dos pensamientos a lo de bailar y le parecía una solemne tontería. Seguro que si Amal hubiera estado allí tampoco habría querido ponerse a bailar agarrado con nadie, menuda vergüenza. Pero era Scorpius y él parecía encontrarlo importante y definitivamente bailar con él sería muchísimo más soportable que bailar con cualquier otra persona de aquella Sala Común.

-Pero aquí no.

-Está bien, ven.

Entonces Scorpius lo llevó hasta la maraña de pasillos que conducían al vestíbulo del colegio; había algunos alumnos mayores por allí besuqueándose, pero Scorpius encontró un rincón donde nadie podía verlos y se escuchaba bien la música de la Sala Común. Sonaba "Al oír tu nombre", de los Unicornios Borrachos. Después lo miró decididamente.

-¿Listo?

-Bueeeno…

Scorpius meneó la cabeza, divertido, y le puso la mano en la cintura, pero la apartó casi al momento para colocarla en su hombro.

-Te voy a enseñar la parte del chico, pero que conste que si estuviéramos bailando de verdad yo tendría que llevarte a ti porque soy más alto, más mayor y además eres mi invitado.

-¿Llevarme a dónde?

Scorpius se echó a reír con incredulidad.

-Llevar en el baile, Al. Venga, pon tu mano izquierda en mi cintura y dame la derecha.-Albus hizo lo que le había dicho, y notó la estrecha cintura de Scorpius bajo sus dedos-. Así, eso es. Y ahora tienes que moverte al ritmo de la música.

-¿Así?

-Fíjate en mis pies… Uno, dos. Uno, dos… Eso es… Venga, ahora marca el ritmo tú.

Scorpius se movía sin el menor esfuerzo. Albus estaba absolutamente convencido de que él iba a hacerlo fatal, y llegó a darle un pisotón, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que tampoco era tan difícil. A medida que le iba pillando el truco se sentía más cómodo y le salía mejor. Sólo tenía que dejarse llevar y Scorpius le seguía como si llevaran años bailando juntos.

-Eh, no está nada mal para ser la primera vez –dijo Scorpius, sonriente-. ¿Ves cómo no era tan difícil?

Albus asintió, contento con aquel descubrimiento. Bailar así era _divertido_. Aunque era de esperar, ¿no? Estar con Scorpius siempre era divertido.

_Continuará_


	14. 14 No tan felices Navidades

**NdA**: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 14 **No tan felices Navidades**

Harry estaba bastante seguro de que no había tenido unas Navidades tan desangeladas desde que había dejado de pasarlas con los Dursley. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, se notaba que sus hijos estaban acusando esas primeras Navidades tras el divorcio; él mismo se había sentido fatal cuando les había visto marcharse a La Madriguera después de abrir los regalos y aquella noche había estado bastante deprimido a pesar de haberla pasado con Andromeda y Teddy. Echaba de menos a sus hijos tanto que dolía, pero también añoraba la sensación de formar parte de una gran familia, de _pertenecer_, que había tenido con los Weasley. Algo le decía que había perdido aquello para siempre, que incluso cuando pasara el tiempo y se calmara el dolor del divorcio, no volvería a ser lo que había sido antes. Él ni siquiera le había perdonado del todo a George lo de Cavan, y aún no era capaz de ver a Ginny sin sentirse ligeramente agobiado; no esperaba que funcionara mejor en dirección opuesta.

Por si en el terreno personal las cosas no estuvieran demasiado mal, todavía no se había solucionado lo de Gowon y él estaba cada día más preocupado por su agente. Sí, habían enviado a Senegal a alguien del Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales, Leola Davies, y ella, papeles en mano, había conseguido demostrar que Gowon no era un espía, pero no había avanzado nada en el cargo de sacrilegio. Kingsley no paraba de repetirle que estaban haciendo todo lo posible por aclarar aquello, que había hablado con unos y con otros, y que pero el gobierno senegalés se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Harry, que sabía que no volvería a dormir tranquilo si le pasaba algo a Gowon, estaba cada vez más dispuesto a coger un avión y plantarse él mismo allí para solucionar ese asunto personalmente y cara a cara.

En aquellas circunstancias, su visita anual a su primo Dudley le apetecía menos que nunca, pero aún así se fue con sus tres hijos a verlo. Le sorprendió un poco que James se apuntara aquel año, casi tanto como que Albus siguiera tan fascinado por los dibujos animados, a sus trece años; lo de Lily era de esperar, porque siempre le había tenido cariño a su prima Brooklyn.

Lo que más le disgustaba de todo aquel asunto era tener que contarle precisamente a Dudley que se había divorciado de Ginny. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su primo, pero si empezaba a mirarlo por encima del hombro acabaría con algo peor que una cola de cerdito.

Sin embargo, no pasó nada de eso. Cuando preguntaron por Ginny y él les dijo que se habían divorciado, los dos le ofrecieron sus simpatías y Harry tuvo que admitir que parecían bastante sinceros. Por otro lado, descubrió que resultaba cierto alivio hablar del divorcio con gente que lo consideraba algo habitual y por lo que no había que rasgarse demasiado las vestiduras. En ese momento le alegró que sus hijos estuvieran allí, escuchando eso: al menos comprobarían que no todo el mundo pensaba que un divorcio era motivo de escándalo.

A pesar de todo, Harry se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en Dudley aquella tarde, algo que no tenía que ver con su divorcio. No sabía qué era, pero notaba a su primo un poco nervioso, como si quisiera decirle algo y no terminara de decidirse. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba claro que Karen no sabía nada de aquello, pues ella sí actuaba como siempre. Al final, Dudley se puso en pie y le miró directamente.

-Harry, ¿podrías venir conmigo un momento? Tengo que enseñarte unos papeles.

La mirada de sus ojos era intensa y aparte de desvelar que mentía, suplicaba a gritos un sí. Harry, medio intrigado, asintió y se levantó para irse con él. Por si acaso, dejó medio preparada su varita. No pensaba que Dudley fuera capaz de atacarle por propia iniciativa, pero existían muchos modos de obligarlo a actuar en contra de su voluntad y Harry no había llegado a los cuarenta años siendo confiado. En cuanto llegaron al despacho, Dudley cerró la puerta y su expresión se tiñó de urgencia y alivio.

-Por fin, Harry… Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué pasa?

Dudley tragó saliva.

-Tú no… tú o tus amigos no me estáis intentando gastar una broma, ¿verdad?

-No –dijo, extrañado-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Creo que Brooklyn lo tiene.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿El qué?

Dudley hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

-Tu cosa.

-¿Mi cosa?

-Ya sabes… Creo que es… como tú.

Harry comprendió al fin y lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Crees que Brooklyn podría ser una bruja?

Dudley asintió y empezó a caminar por su despacho.

-En verano ya pasó algo que me pareció extraño. Una tarde, de pronto, todos los aparatos eléctricos de la casa se pusieron en marcha a la vez y saltaron los fusibles. Pensamos que podía haber sido una subida de tensión o algo así, pero hace unas semanas, poco antes de Halloween, pasamos por delante de un escaparate y Brooklyn vio una de esas muñecas nuevas, esas que tienen un chip y hablan contigo y se mueven y todo eso; nos pidió que se la compráramos, pero valen casi setecientas libras y le dijimos que no. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Karen fue a despertarla, se encontró con la muñeca en la habitación de la niña. Tuve que decirle a Karen que se la había comprado yo, que un cliente me la había conseguido a precio de fábrica. –Dursley detuvo sus frenéticos paseos y miró a Harry-. ¿Cómo apareció esa muñeca allí, eh? Tiene que haber sido… bueno, magia.

Harry tuvo que admitir que parecía la explicación más probable, pero estaba demasiado atónito para ir más allá. Sólo podía pensar en cómo reaccionarían sus tíos si la niña resultaba ser tan bruja como parecía.

-Sí, podría… podría ser.-Brooklyn tenía ahora unos seis años; un poco mayor para dar señales de magia por primera vez, pero Neville había tardado muchísimo más.

-¿No tienes manera de saberlo seguro? ¿No hay alguna prueba que podamos hacerle?

Harry intentó centrarse.

-Bueno… no hay ninguna prueba oficial, pero si eso eran realmente brotes de magia… creo que sí podríamos hacer algo.

Dudley asintió, vehemente.

-Genial.

-Pero Dudley, si es bruja… Como tus padres o tú intentéis…

Su primo se puso rojo como un tomate, pero le mantuvo la mirada sin vacilar.

-Es mi hija, Harry. Además, ¿crees que yo…? Tú sabes que les tengo cariño a tus hijos.

Parecía incluso un poco dolido por la insinuación y Harry tuvo que admitir que no había vuelto a meterse con él desde su encuentro con los dementores, y de eso hacía veinticinco años.

-Tienes razón, perdona –dijo con sinceridad-: sé que tú no la tratarías mal. Pero, ¿y tus padres?

-No lo sé. Pero si la tratan mal, no dejaré que se acerquen a ella.

Parecía totalmente sincero y Harry sabía que Dudley quería mucho a la pequeña. Si hubiera sido como sus padres, la pobre Brooklyn ya habría empezado a sufrir las consecuencias de estar bajo sospecha.

-Está bien. ¿Esta casa tiene algún desván o algún sótano donde haya pocas cosas que puedan romperse?

-Tenemos una buhardilla. Creo que sólo hay una bici estática y un par de cajas con trastos.

-Servirá.

* * *

Por suerte, Lily y Brooklyn estaban en el cuarto de esta última, jugando con la dichosa muñeca. Harry no quería que Karen viera que podían hacer magia, no sin asegurarse antes de si su hija Brooklyn era una bruja o no.

-Mira, papá, habla como si fuera una persona –dijo Lily, con fascinación.

A Harry le pareció algo macabra, con esos ojos inexpresivos, pero sonrió como si la encontrara igual de maravillosa que ella, como hacía cuando sus hijos eran pequeñitos y le entregaban un papel con un enorme garabato que se suponía que era él.

-Es muy bonita. Lily, cariño, necesito que me dejes tu varita.

Lily dio un respingo.

-¡Papá! –exclamó, con reproche, mientras señalaba a su prima, como si quisiera recordarle que tenían un secreto que guardar.

-No pasa nada. Venga, déjamela, por favor.

Ella obedeció con bastante reluctancia.

-¿Para qué la quieres?

-Tu tío y yo tenemos que comprobar una cosa. Quiero que te quedes aquí y no le digas a la tía Karen que estamos con Brooklyn, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y si viene y me pregunta?

-Entonces puedes decírselo. Pero sin mencionar nada de varitas.

Lily los miró intrigada y asintió.

-Bueno.

Harry se fue entonces con Dudley y su pequeña a la buhardilla de la que le habían hablado. Tal y como le había dicho, estaba bastante vacía. Harry entró solo primero y reforzó con hechizos los cristales de la ventana y acolchó paredes y suelos. Después volvió a abrir la puerta.

-Ya está listo. Será mejor que tú te quedes fuera. Si tengo razón, sólo será un momento, pero podría ser peligroso.

Dudley frunció el ceño.

-Espera, ¿peligroso? ¿Por qué?

-Voy a dejar que use la varita de Lily –explicó, bajando la voz-. Si es una bruja, la varita reaccionará, pero como no es la suya, y además Brooklyn es muy pequeña, no sé qué conjuro va a salir de allí. Te prometo que no le pasará nada, pero es mejor si sólo tengo que preocuparme de protegerla a ella, y no de protegerte a ti también.

Dudley dudó un poco, pero al final asintió y miró a Brooklyn.

-Ahora mismo vengo, ¿vale? Quédate aquí con el tío Harry y haz lo que te diga.

-Papá, ¿dónde vas?

-Estaré al otro lado de la puerta.

Harry vio que la niña estaba un poco inquieta y le pasó la mano por los hombros.

-No te preocupes, Brooklyn, será sólo un momentito –dijo, con voz suave-. Ven conmigo, vamos.

Su sobrina se dejó llevar al interior de la buhardilla. Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos y sacó las dos varitas.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ahora te lo digo. –Harry le tendió la varita de Lily-. Quiero que la cojas y digas Lumos, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Lumos?

-Sí.-Harry se colocó a su lado, de espaldas a la puerta-. Ahora.

Brooklyn imitó instintivamente los gestos de los magos que debía de haber visto en la tele y el cine.

_-¡Lumos!_

Un rayo azul salió disparado contra la pared de enfrente y estalló en inofensivas chispas doradas. Brooklyn lanzó una exclamación de asombrado gozo que encontró un suave eco en Harry. Las pruebas saltaban a la vista; la pequeña Brooklyn Dursley era una bruja.

* * *

Harry llegó a la conclusión de que aquel incidente había sido un golpe de suerte. Al menos para sus hijos, aquellas habían dejado de ser simplemente las-primeras-Navidades-con-padres-divorciados y habían pasado a ser las-Navidades-que-vimos-a-la-tía-Karen-desmayarse-y-caerse-al-suelo-en-redondo-y-tener-después-varios-ataques-de-nervios. No habían sido ataques de nervios al estilo de Vernon y Petunia, sino los que tendría cualquier muggle con poca capacidad para asimilar cosas imposibles si las viera de pronto suceder ante sus ojos; una vez recuperada de la primera, segunda y tercera impresión, Karen se había quedado extasiada ante la idea de que la magia existiera y su pequeña fuera una bruja en ciernes.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Ron al día siguiente, después de cenar todos juntos.

-Yo ni siquiera puedo creer aún que la llamaran _Brooklyn_ –dijo Hermione, arqueando las cejas cómicamente.

-La mujer de mi primo adora a los Beckham –le recordó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es como una gran ironía –continuó Ron-. ¿Qué crees que dirán tus tíos?

-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que mi primo les parará los pies si hace falta. Siempre ha sido muy simpático con mis hijos.-Bebió un poco de vino tinto, mientras rememoraba las expresiones de su primo y su mujer al verle hacer hechizos. Dursley se había puesto un poquito nervioso (cosa comprensible si se tenía en cuenta que todas las veces que había estado en contacto con la magia había tenido desagradables consecuencias para él), pero Karen había parecido maravillada-. Les he explicado cómo ir a San Mungo, por si acaso pasara algo, y les he dicho que les compraría una lechuza para que puedan ponerse en contacto conmigo si es necesario. Supongo que con eso será suficiente hasta que la niña tenga once años y le toque ir a Hogwarts.

No estaba preparado para mezclar ambos mundos. Los Dursley habían sido el epítome de lo muggle; su lugar parecía tan alejado del mundo mágico que Harry aún tenía problemas para creer que su tía y su madre habían sido hermanas, que Petunia había conocido a _Snape _de pequeño, por todos los diablos. Había parecido lo más natural del mundo que esos dos universos no volvieran a encontrarse jamás. Pero había sucedido. Harry estaba decidido a asimilar ese vuelco inesperado, pero necesitaba algo de tiempo.

James, que había estado charlando con Albus y Rose, se sentó en la mesa para pasar un rato con los adultos. Harry lo observó fugazmente; era otro motivo de preocupación. James no había vuelto a dejarse ver en público desde que había vuelto a casa por vacaciones y si bien era cierto que no había tenido tampoco muchas oportunidades –aquellos días habían sido una sucesión de visitas a casa de parientes y amigos- también lo era que no había mostrado ningún interés por hacerlo. Aun así, al menos, no se le veía tan deprimido como en verano. Harry estaba dispuesto a darle tiempo hasta las vacaciones de Pascua e intentar llevarlo al callejón Diagón o a Hogsmeade entonces.

-Papá, ¿qué sabes de tus abuelos maternos? ¿Seguro que eran muggles los dos?

-Bueno, ellos murieron antes de que yo naciera, así que sólo sé lo que me han contado. Pero sí, estoy bastante seguro de que eran muggles.

-La verdad es que es un poco raro que en una familia muggle salgan dos magos –comentó Hermione-. Quizás alguno de tus bisabuelos maternos era un squib.

Ron asintió.

-Sí, eso pasa a veces. Los squibs se van a vivir al mundo muggle, les pierdes la pista y cuatro o cinco generaciones después, pam, te aparece un mago sangremuggle. Tiene sentido que eso haya pasado en tu familia, con lo de tu madre y tu sobrina.

-Bueno, con un poco de suerte esas cosas ya no pasarán –dijo Hermione-. No hay razón para perderles la pista a los squibs, como tú dices. ¿No te habría gustado seguir manteniendo el contacto con tu tío Reginald y su familia?

-No. Por lo que cuenta mi madre, era bastante antipático. No olvides que era el pariente favorito de tía Muriel.

-¿Ha muerto? –preguntó Harry.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Era mayor que mi madre y los squibs no viven mucho más que los muggles. Pero si tienes mucho interés, puedes ir a visitar a tía Muriel y preguntárselo, ella igual lo sabe –dijo Ron, sonriendo malévolamente.

-Ya, gracias, creo que voy a pasar.

De pronto, Harry notó cómo su Avisador vibraba dentro de su bolsillo. Cuando lo sacó, vio que se estaba formando una nube rosa en su interior, señal de que le estaban dejando un mensaje.

-Esperemos que no sea nada malo –murmuró Hermione, que sabía que Harry normalmente sólo usaba el Avisador para mensajes relacionados con el trabajo.

Harry tenía pocas esperanzas, no a esas horas de la noche, y esperó impacientemente a que terminaran el mensaje. Después dijo el hechizo que le permitía recibirlo y la nube se aclaró hasta dejar ver la cara de Kingsley.

-Harry, acabo de recibir una lechuza de nuestra enviada en Senegal. Han puesto la fecha del juicio a Gowon para el ocho de enero y van a pedir la perpetua. Yo presionaré un poco más a los de la Confederación mañana mismo, al menos para conseguir un juicio con garantías. No sé qué se han creído estos jodidos senegaleses. Lo siento, Harry, ya hablamos.

Harry cerró los ojos un momento.

Mierda.

* * *

El tráfico de cartas entre Albus y Scorpius se había mantenido constante durante todas las Navidades y además habían hablado un par de veces por Red Flú; a pesar de todo eso ambos estaban insistiendo para que les dejaran verse y dos días antes de que empezaran las clases Harry terminó llevando a Albus a la heladería de Florean Fortescue para que se encontrara allí con Scorpius.

El olor a chocolate caliente y ponche de huevo fue lo más navideño que había experimentado aquellas fiestas. Había gente, mucha más de la que había habido durante el verano; la gente estaba perdiéndole el miedo a los secuestradores, después de más de un año sin problemas en suelo inglés. Los Malfoy ya estaban allí; ahora que Scorpius había empezado a dar el estirón, su parecido con su padre era aún más evidente. La mayor diferencia entre ambos, aparte de la edad, era que Scorpius se veía mucho más simpático y natural que Malfoy.

-¡Hola, Al! –saludó Scorpius en cuanto los vio acercarse, poniéndose de pie. Harry vio un brillo plateado en su muñeca: llevaba puesta la pulsera absolutamente muggle, y por lo tanto incapaz de interactuar con hechizo alguno, que Albus le había comprado para Navidad. Su hijo también había recibido regalos procedentes de Malfoy manor: Scorpius le había regalado un doble disco recopilatorio de Las Brujas de Macbeth que incluía un libro con fotos del grupo y los Malfoy, un paquete enorme de exquisitos dulces franceses-. Hola, señor Potter.

-Hola, Scorpius. ¿Qué tal tus Navidades?

Scorpius le contestó más o menos con las mismas vaguedades con las que Albus estaba contestando a la misma pregunta de Malfoy y luego, en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad, los dos chicos se alejaron un poco para poder hablar de sus cosas, cabeza con cabeza. Draco le hizo una señal a la camarera para que se acercara.

-¿Qué estás tomando? –le preguntó Harry, dándose cuenta de que la bebida de Malfoy tenía un aspecto apetitoso.

-El especial navideño de chocolate.

-¿Qué lleva?

-Chocolate, nata montada, canela y ponche de huevo.

Harry silbó apreciativamente y se pidió uno igual para él. En cuanto le dio el primer trago tuvo la impresión de que su nivel de azúcar en sangre se había disparado.

-Joder, Malfoy, esto es sacarina pura.-Malfoy arqueó una ceja interrogativamente-. Un edulcorante artificial muggle.

-Con esos ingredientes, ¿qué esperabas?

-No digo que no está bueno. Sólo estaba maravillándome de que todos los magos no acabemos diabéticos.-Malfoy volvió a arquear la ceja-. Es una enfermedad muggle que tiene que ver con el azúcar.

Malfoy parpadeó.

-¿Qué tal las fiestas, Potter?

-Podrían haber sido mejores.-Cuando Albus le había dicho lo de quedar con Scorpius, Harry había accedido por algo más que por consentirle. Malfoy había estado en Senegal y quizás conocía a alguien allí que pudiera ayudarles, o podía darles alguna información que ayudara a solucionar ese horrible asunto-. Estoy preocupado por Kayim Gowon, el agente de la BIM que va a ser juzgado en Senegal. ¿Has leído el caso en El Profeta?

-¿Y quién no? Es una de las noticias principales.

-Necesito que me ayudes.

-¿Cómo?

-Información. Astoria y tú sois las únicas personas que conozco que habéis estado en Senegal.

Malfoy hizo una mueca.

-Hum… No lo bastante bueno para trabajar para el ministerio, pero sí lo suficiente como para algunas consultas extraoficiales, ¿verdad?

Harry dejó caer los hombros, abatido.

-Malfoy…

Él meneó la cabeza.

-Debería dejar que os apañarais solos. –Chasqueó la lengua-. En fin… me deberás una.

-De acuerdo, te deberé una –contestó Harry, aliviado al ver que, pese a todo, estaba dispuesto a colaborar.

Malfoy suspiró.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo. ¿Cómo ves el asunto?

-No parece que lo tengáis muy bien. Habéis mandado a Leola Davies allí, ¿no? –Harry asintió-. ¿Ha estado en Senegal alguna otra vez?

-No, pero había ayudado a negociar con otros gobiernos africanos.

A Harry le dio la sensación de que aquello no le parecía una gran ventaja.

-Eso es como mandar a alguien a Francia sólo porque ha estado en Austria. Si los senegaleses se han dado cuenta no les habrá sentado muy bien. Son un pueblo orgulloso y le dan mucha importancia a las formas. Y me consta que no volvieron muy contentos de la última visita que hicieron aquí.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Harry, que no recordaba que hubiera salido nada mal.

-Primero, porque esperaban que les ofreceríais la cortesía de recibirlos con alguien que hablara su idioma. Ellos sabían que en Inglaterra había alguien que lo hablaba –dijo, señalándose a sí mismo-. Y segundo, porque ellos sí habían hecho sus deberes y se habían informado. Sabían quién eras y tenían muchas ganas de conocerte. Y al parecer no te vieron el pelo.

-Estaba ocupado supervisando su seguridad –replicó Harry, sarcástico. Malfoy se limitó a encogerse de hombros, como diciendo que aquello a él le daba igual-. Vale, entonces, ¿piensas que Leola no podrá hacer mucho?

-No la conozco, pero yo no me haría muchas ilusiones.

-¿Y qué podría ayudar?

-Si fuerais tú o Shacklebolt… Haría que se dieran cuenta de que Gowon es alguien realmente valorado por personas importantes en Gran Bretaña y sería menos probable que lo usaran como peón en sus luchas internas.

Unas carcajadas provenientes de la mesa donde estaban Albus y Scorpius le distrajeron por un momento.

-¿Crees que es una cuestión de luchas internas?

-Siempre hay luchas internas, en todas partes. Pero también está la cuestión de que Gowon entró en el Templo Prohibido. Hace menos de cincuenta años lo habrían ejecutado en el acto por eso.

Harry meneó la cabeza con incredulidad.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿En serio creen que si alguien no iniciado entra en su tierra mágica la magia de su país desaparecerá? Es absurdo.

Ávalon, el mundo de las hadas, la tierra mágica… Recibía varios nombres. Y Harry se había llevado la sorpresa de su vida al descubrir que existía, que era un mundo más allá del que él conocía. En Gran Bretaña había diversas entradas a Ávalon –una en Stonehenge, otra en las costas de Gales…- y era tradición que todos los magos fueran allí al menos una vez. Harry había ido con Ginny, Ron y Hermione y se había encontrado en medio de una hermosa pradera verde, con un cielo tan azul que no parecía Inglaterra y un sol que había estado en el cielo más horas de lo normal. A lo lejos habían contemplado el paso de una manada de unicornios de al menos doscientos ejemplares y después, en un río, habían visto fugazmente a unas ninfas de largo cabello verde.

-Cada país tiene sus costumbres. Si terminas yendo a Senegal te recomiendo que no insultes las de ellos.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-No voy a hacer eso. Sólo quiero sacarlo de allí, ¿de acuerdo? –Malfoy le dio un trago a su chocolate-. Escucha, está claro que Gowon no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo y por lo que he leído de su declaración, es posible que todo fuera una trampa. No sé qué testigos tendrán en contra de él, excepto los guardias que lo encontraron en el Templo. ¿Crees que es posible que el Consejo de Ancianos atienda a razones en el juicio? ¿Qué piensas de su imparcialidad en este asunto?

-Potter, el sistema legal de Senegal no es como el nuestro. Lo que vosotros llamáis el día del juicio… bueno, para entonces la decisión está más o menos tomada. La sentencia se intenta acordar antes. Si no llegáis a un arreglo antes del ocho de enero, el Consejo le pondrá a Gowon la pena que le dé la gana, seguramente la perpetua.

-¿Qué? –exclamó, estupefacto.

-Es como funciona. Creía que por lo menos eso lo sabíais.

-Joder… -Las cosas estaban mucho peor de lo que pensaba, entonces. Tenía que contarle todo eso a Shacklebolt y a los de Relaciones Internacionales y enviar una delegación completa a Senegal para que negociara la liberación de Gowon. Él tenía que ir con ellos; Malfoy ya había dicho que era importante, que los senegaleses debían saber que había gente importante dispuesta a dar la cara por Gowon. Y también necesitaba saber a quién dirigirse. Leola Davies estaba haciendo lo que podía, pero era obvio que se encontraba sin referencias-. Bien… ¿Y qué hay de la gente que conoces? ¿Puedes ponernos en contacto con alguien que pueda echarnos una mano?

Malfoy hizo una de sus muecas.

-Ya, claro… -Harry, recordando que Malfoy era un colaborador algo renuente (y para ser justos, no sin sus motivos) se mordió la lengua y esperó pacientemente, sin decir nada. No tenía ni idea de por qué le molestaba la idea de darle sus contactos, pero sabía que si le presionaba, Malfoy le daría todas sus razones para no ayudar al ministerio y probablemente se cerraría en banda. Si se callaba, sin embargo, era más probable que Malfoy, al menos, le dijera cuál era el problema-. Mira, yo no quiero verme envuelto en este asunto, ¿comprendes?

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó, sorprendido.

-Porque la gente no va a mirar vuestra misión con mucha simpatía y eso sería malo para mis negocios. Y mis negocios me importan más que los problemas del ministerio, eso te lo puedo asegurar. ¿Quieres una lista de la gente con la que debes hablar? Yo te la doy. Pero no quiero que salga mi nombre.

Harry vio que hablaba en serio y no le costó entender su punto de vista.

-De acuerdo. Te dejaremos fuera de esto.

Malfoy asintió.

-Entonces te mandaré la lista mañana. –Se quedó pensativo un momento-. Supongo que podría pedirles a los Mbaye que os echen una mano. Ellos son sangrepuras, pero en su familia hay cristianos y musulmanes además de animistas, y la verdad es que no se creen eso del Templo Prohibido. Y además, los dos hablan inglés.

Harry se quedó sorprendido de nuevo, esta vez de manera agradable.

-Eso sería genial –dijo, sonriendo.

-Sí, son buena gente. Yo me alojé con ellos la última vez que fui a Senegal. Solicitaré mañana una llamada intercontinental por Red Flú.

Harry meneó la cabeza. Por vía ordinaria, eso llevaba entre cuatro y cinco días.

-No, ya te la gestiono yo. Si en Senegal no ponen problemas, pasado mañana por la mañana podrías hablar con ellos, ¿te viene bien?

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Ya te avisaré para decirte la hora. –Y pensó en esos amigos de Malfoy, en todas las conversaciones con Relaciones Internacionales que aún le quedaban por delante, en el simple viaje-. Joder, Senegal… Nunca pensé que fuera a acabar yendo allí.

Malfoy lo miró con perplejidad.

-Espera, ¿lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad vas a ir?

-Tú has dicho que podría ayudar, ¿no? En ese caso, iré. Claro que iré. Haré lo que sea por traerlo de vuelta.

_Continuará_


	15. 15 Hablando con fantasmas

**NdA**: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ^^

Capítulo 15 **Hablando con fantasmas**

Scorpius no había podido sacar gran cosa del cuadro de su antepasado, ya que en el momento en el que lo habían pintado apenas había empezado sus estudios y experimentos con huellas psíquicas. Sin embargo, Laurent Malfoy le había asegurado que en ciertas ocasiones esas huellas psíquicas sí podían tener un atisbo de voluntad propia; ese era uno de los fundamentos de sus investigaciones.

Cuando regresaron a Hogwarts después de Navidad se reunió con Albus, Seren y Mei para ponerse al día. Albus ya lo sabía, se lo había contado en el local de Fortescue, pero las chicas no lo habían oído. Mei, como era de esperar, traía más información que encajaba un poco con lo que Laurent Malfoy había contado.

-Hay expertos que afirman que en algunos casos muy aislados las huellas psíquicas pueden estar protegiendo un lugar o todo lo contrario, alejando a los incautos de localizaciones peligrosas. A eso se refería tu antepasado cuando hablaba de "voluntad". Aunque eso sigue sin explicar por qué se han vuelto así de intensas, al menos en Hogwarts. He leído los periódicos de los últimos seis meses y no se informa de ningún caso como este. El único caso registrado de una persona que podía sentir así las huellas psíquicas ocurrió a finales del siglo XIV, en España; el mago, Alonso Vivar, era un nigromante nato y podía oír las voces de los muertos desde que nació. Pero no hay noticias de que haya vuelto a ocurrir… a menos que… vosotros no podréis escuchar a los muertos, ¿verdad?

Scorpius tardó unos segundos en entender que lo decía en serio y que además se dirigía a Albus y a él.

-¿Nosotros?

-Bueno, Scorpius, tú has estado cerca del Otro Lado. Quién sabe si allí no pillaste algo. Y tú, Albus, tu padre estuvo muerto unos segundos y fue el Amo de las Reliquias de la Muerte y todo eso, si es que no lo sigue siendo todavía; puede que haya creado una habilidad para comunicarse con los muertos que ha permanecido latente en él, pero que tú has heredado de forma activa.

Scorpius intercambió una mirada desconcertada y divertida con Albus.

-Pues no, yo por lo menos no sé nada de los muertos –dijo Albus.

-Yo tampoco –contestó Scorpius, que estaba bastante seguro de oír a los muertos no tenía que ser demasiado agradable-. Ni siquiera veo a los thestrals.

Mei hizo un pequeño gesto de decepción.

-¿Crees que estas huellas psíquicas están protegiendo Hogwarts de algún peligro? –le preguntó Albus a Mei.

-No. Según el libro que leí, en esos casos son huellas mucho más activas, y en realidad sólo hemos tenido dos episodios en cuatro meses.

-Bueno, al menos los fantasmas ya están de vuelta –dijo Seren, optimista-. Podremos preguntarles por fin si saben algo. Y hay otro fantasma que podría decirnos algo, una chica en el baño de chicas del cuarto piso.

-¿Myrtle la Llorona? –dijo Mei.

Seren asintió.

-Podemos ir luego a ver si está por ahí. Pero déjame hablar a mí, ¿vale? –le dijo a Mei-. Es muy susceptible.

-¿Myrtle la Llorona? –repitió Scorpius, intrigado. Había oído mencionarla un par de veces, pero había dado por sentado que era una alumna de Hufflepuff, no un fantasma.

-Creo que sé quién es –dijo Albus, arrugando la nariz-. Mi padre y mi tío dicen que es un fantasma que siempre quería ver a los chicos desnudos.

Scorpius soltó una risita.

-¿En serio? Qué guarra.

-Sólo tenía quince años cuando la mataron –dijo Mei, con aire entre solemne y truculento-. Fue culpa de Voldemort, ¿sabéis?

Scorpius dejó de reírse en seco, temiéndose que en cualquier momento resultara que su padre o su abuelo habían tenido algo que ver con aquello, pero Mei les contó lo que había pasado –Myrtle había estado en Ravenclaw, así que en esa Casa todos sabían su historia- y Scorpius se sintió más tranquilo: en aquella época, sus abuelos ni siquiera habían nacido.

-Bueno, de todos modos eso no le da derecho a espiar a los chicos cuando están desnudos –dijo Albus, cuando Mei terminó de hablar.

-Eso –dijo Scorpius-. No se meterá en los aseos de los dormitorios, ¿verdad?

-Ya sabéis que los fantasmas no pueden entrar a esas zonas del castillo –contestó Mei-. Escucha, Scorpius, ¿no podrías intentar sonsacar también a Zabini? Se supone que es él quien está investigándolo e igual ha descubierto algo.

Scorpius resopló.

-No creo que vaya a contarme nada, pero bueno, lo intentaré.

* * *

Después de hablar con los chicos, Mei se fue con Seren al baño donde solía estar Myrtle. Todo aquello de las huellas psíquicas la intrigaba sobremanera y se moría por encontrar la solución a ese enigma. Por supuesto, también se moría por encontrar la solución a una docena de enigmas más, pero su cerebro daba para todos y, además, lo de las huellas psíquicas era especial. Nunca, nunca era una buena señal que la magia no funcionara como era debido. Y las huellas psíquicas dejándose sentir así era magia que no funcionaba como era debido.

Aún no entendía por qué su madre no la dejaba entrar en el Departamento de Misterios e investigar con todos los recursos a su alcance. Ella, los funcionarios y sus estúpidas normas. ¿Qué más daba que no fuera una Inefable o que sólo tuviera doce años si era perfectamente capaz de entender toda la información que pudieran manejar allí? A Mei le asombraba a menudo la insistencia de la gente en hacer las cosas complicadas. Como eso de que las clases tuvieran horarios. _Horarios_… ¿A quién se le había ocurrido esa imbecilidad? Si estaba en medio de un fascinante problema de Aritmancia no podía dejarlo a mitad sólo porque Longbottom quisiera hablar de sus estúpidos hierbajos, por poner un ejemplo. Menos mal que McGonagall había terminado entrando en razón y había comprendido que su cabeza no podía funcionar así.

Pero como su madre había sido completamente irracional, estaba de nuevo en Hogwarts, sin más ayuda que su propio ingenio. Bueno, y el de Albus y Scorpius. Eran bastante listos, considerando lo que uno podía encontrarse en el colegio, incluso dentro de Ravenclaw. Y eran interesantes, algo que Mei podía decir de muy poca gente. El hecho de que se hubieran hecho amigos en secreto resultaba tan sorprendente, dadas las circunstancias, que ella estaba intrigada por saber qué iba a pasar ahí. La historia mágica indicaba las alianzas así de imprevisibles podían dar pies a cambios aún más inesperados. Y las primeras ondas creadas por esa piedra ya empezaban a verse en el estanque. Mei no era muy observadora la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando descendía a la tierra captaba rápidamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sabía que habían visto a los padres de ambos hablando amistosamente en la heladería de Florean Fortescue. Sabía que hasta los fantasmas se quedaban mirando al pequeño grupo que formaban a veces Albus y Scorpius con sus amigos.

Y en cuanto a Seren… Bueno, ella no era tan inteligente como los chicos, pero era de las pocas personas con las que Mei se había encontrado que era capaz de hacerle comprensible los misterios del comportamiento del resto de la humanidad. Y le gustaba su compañía; era amable y sonriente, plácida como un Buda. Charlar con ella la relajaba. Tenía un par de amigas en Ravenclaw, pero le gustaba pasar el rato con Seren también.

Cuando por fin llegaron al cuarto de baño, éste parecía vacío. Entre las dos comprobaron todos los departamentos y vieron que el fantasma no estaba en ellos, Seren miró a su alrededor, dudosa.

-¿Myrtle? Myrtle, ¿estás ahí?-No hubo respuesta-. ¿Myrtle?

-Sólo queremos hacerte unas preguntas.

Seren le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, recordándole que había accedido a dejarle hablar a ella. Mei arqueó las cejas, encontrando un poco exagerada esa actitud. Estaba razonablemente segura de no haber dicho nada ofensivo. Segura sólo hasta un punto, claro, porque a veces decía cosas que ella consideraba de lo más normales y la gente se ponía de muy mal humor.

Y como si el universo quisiera recordarle que, efectivamente, no dominaba en absoluto el tema de las relaciones humanas, se oyó un gemido agudo y lastimero cada vez más cercano y de repente apareció Myrtle en el baño –una chica con gafas y coleta, su insignia de Ravenclaw en la ropa- con cara de estar en medio de un ataque de llanto.

-¡Unas preguntas! ¡Todos sois iguales! ¡Sólo os acordáis de mí cuando os conviene!

Guau, sus compañeros tenían razón, era una _histérica._

-No, Myrtle, de verdad que no –dijo Seren, apenada y conciliadora-. Tienes que perdonar a Mei, ella sólo tiene curiosidad por conocerte Anda, Myrtle, deja de llorar, y ven a hablar con nosotras.

Con aquel tono de voz Seren sería capaz de sedar a un hipogrifo rabioso y surtió efecto en Myrtle, quien se secó sus eternas y ectoplásmicas lágrimas y se acercó a ellas.

-¿Tú eres esa Ravenclaw que se cree más lista que nadie? –le preguntó a Mei.

-No, yo soy esa Ravenclaw que _es_ más lista que nadie –contestó, suponiendo que la había confundido con una alumna de sexto que presumía mucho de hablar cinco idiomas, como si eso fuera gran cosa.

Seren soltó un pequeño resoplido de risa que Mei no entendió, pero no pudo preguntarle al respecto porque empezó a hablar enseguida.

-Myrtle, esta es Mei Ling, que está en segundo. Mei, esta es Myrtle.

-Encantada de conocerte –dijo Mei, cortés-. En Ravenclaw hablan mucho de ti.

-Es un placer –contestó Myrtle, aunque su expresión no parecía corroborarlo.

-Cuéntanos, Myrtle –dijo Seren-, ¿ha pasado algo emocionante en el castillo durante las Navidades? ¿Se ha quedado mucha gente?

-No, no mucha. Quince o veinte personas, entre profesores y alumnos.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Para desespero de Mei, a continuación Seren y Myrtle se embarcaron en una conversación anodina que pareció durar durante eones. Mei tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo por no empezar a pensar en ninguna de las cosas que tenía a medias y fingir interés en las tonterías del fantasma. Antes de darse cuenta, sin embargo, empezó a pensar en el fantasma en sí. Nunca había pensado demasiado en ellos. En casa no tenían ninguno, sólo un ghoul medio domesticado que se dejaba poner delantales a cuadritos por Jun, su hermana pequeña, pero en casa de sus abuelos maternos había uno, una mujer de mediana edad que se sentaba a menudo con su abuela para hablar de lo mal que iba el mundo. Todos la trataban prácticamente como a una más de la familia y su charla era lo bastante aburrida y repetitiva como para no haber atraído jamás su atención.

Pero ahora, mirando a Myrtle, Mei se preguntó distraídamente qué tal sería eso de ser un fantasma. Había leído algo sobre ellos mientras investigaba lo de las huellas psíquicas y su mente sacó de su memoria las páginas de aquellos libros, claras como una fotografía. Había bastante información sobre aquellas criaturas y a la vez muy poca. Todo el mundo sabía que estaban hechos de ectoplasma, pero nadie sabía qué era exactamente esa sustancia. Tampoco era ningún secreto que los fantasmas aparecían cuando el alma se negaba a dar el paso al Más Allá o, directamente, no podía; sin embargo, nadie tenía idea de cuál era exactamente ese proceso. Estaban ligados a un lugar, pero su radio de movimiento era muy variable y la causa de tales diferencias era un misterio. Contrariamente a lo que pensaban los muggles, su inmaterialidad los hacía inofensivos; lo peor que podían hacer era dar sustos terribles y en realidad, la mayoría preferían estar tranquilos. Los fantasmas se mostraban abiertos en muchos temas y absolutamente cerrados en otros, y había cosas que siempre se habían negado a contar a sus interlocutores humanos.

Entonces oyó que Seren pronunciaba las palabras "huellas psíquicas" y su mente aterrizó con brusquedad en la conversación.

-No, que yo sepa no ha pasado otra vez –contestó Myrtle, un poco a la defensiva.

-Mejor, es muy desagradable. Mei las sintió las dos veces, ¿verdad, Mei? Yo sólo la última y tuve más que suficiente.

-Sí, las dos veces.

-Myrtle, ¿hay algo de especial en esas huellas psíquicas? –dijo entonces Seren-. ¿Tú sabes por qué de pronto podemos notarlas?

Myrtle se alejó un par de metros de ellas, flotando.

-No, no sé nada de eso. Y ahora será mejor que me vaya a… hum… bueno, a hacer mis cosas.

Había atravesado ya la puerta de uno de los compartimentos y Mei comprendió que se iba. Antes de darse cuenta, una idea cruzó por su mente.

-¡Myrtle, espera! ¡También queríamos hablarte de dos chicos!

Por un momento, no supo si había atraído su atención. No se oía nada, así que tal vez se había marchado ya. Pero entonces regresó, cruzando la puerta en dirección contraria.

-¿Dos chicos?

-Sí, Albus y Scorpius. Ellos… ellos también querían conocerte, pero son muy tímidos.

Myrtle sonrió, claramente intrigada.

-¿Son guapos?

-Oh, sí, un montón de Ravenclaws andan detrás de uno o de otro –aseguró, suponiendo que eso debía significar que eran razonablemente atractivos. Lo cierto era que no se había parado a pensar mucho en ellos en ese sentido-. Son muy guapos los dos, ¿a que sí, Seren?

Por alguna razón, Seren se había puesto un poco roja.

-Bueno, sí… supongo que sí. Pero a mí no me gustan, ¿eh? –añadió a toda prisa-. Yo los prefiero más mayores.

-Escucha, Myrtle, como te he dicho, los dos son muy tímidos, pero ellos también sintieron las huellas psíquicas y están algo preocupados por si vuelve a pasar. Yo creo que si les dijéramos que puedes contarnos algo, se atreverían a venir a verte.

Mei no sabía si aquello iba a colar. Si había razones para que Myrtle les ocultara información, parecía poco probable que fuera a hacerlas a un lado sólo para coquetear con dos chicos. Desde luego con ella misma no funcionaría. Pero estaba claro que había subestimado su afición a los ejemplares del sexo opuesto, porque después de dudar unos segundos con ojos brillantes, aceptó el trato.

-Está bien, si conseguís que vengan a verme os contaré algo de las huellas.

* * *

-Excelencia, ¿podríamos mi amigo Albus y yo hablar con vos un momento?

Los dos habían estado vagando por el castillo un buen rato, buscándolo a él o a sir Nick Casi Decapitado; por fin habían encontrado al Barón rondando la entrada a la cocina, seguramente para asustar un poco a los elfos domésticos.

-¿Qué queréis, muchachos?

-Veréis, señor… no sé si sabréis que Albus y yo hemos oído las huellas psíquicas las dos veces que han sido audibles y me preguntaba si sabríais a qué puede ser debido.

Al Barón Sanguinario no pareció gustarle demasiado la pregunta.

-Como le dije a ese sarraceno que os da clase de Defensa, no sé nada sobre esas huellas. –Scorpius se preguntó, en medio de su decepción, qué narices sería un sarraceno-. Y ahora dejadme tranquilo.

El fantasma se marchó sin más y Scorpius pensó que una actitud tan esquiva tenía que significar que sabía algo, pero hacía falta más valor del que él tenía para plantarle cara al Barón. Albus parecía tan poco convencido como él.

-¿Qué es un sarraceno?

-Ni idea –dijo Scorpius-. Te lo iba a preguntar a ti.

Albus se quedó mirando el sitio por el que se había marchado el fantasma.

-Yo creo que sabe algo y no nos lo quiere decir.

-Sí, yo también. Pero no me atrevo a insistir, que tiene muy malas pulgas. Vamos a ver si encontramos a sir Nick.

Los dos echaron a andar por ahí, sin rumbo fijo, hablando todavía de fantasmas y preguntándose si las chicas habrían conseguido alguna información sobre Myrtle la Llorona. Al cabo de diez o quince minutos, una figura de un cuadro les indicó que lo había visto ir hacia la entrada de las bodegas; eso no estaba muy lejos de la zona en la que habían hablado con el Barón y les tocó desandar lo andado.

-Mira, allí está.

Pero tampoco sir Nick resultó de ayuda. Cuando Albus le preguntó sobre las huellas psíquicas, el fantasma dijo que lamentaba no poder ayudarles y se desvaneció a toda prisa.

-¡Albus! ¡Scorpius!

Él se giró y vio que eran Mei y Seren, que se acercaban rápidamente a ellos

-Eh, ¿habéis hablado con Myrtle la Llorona?

-Sí –dijo Mei-. Os estábamos buscando para contároslo. ¿Os ha dicho algo sir Nick?

-No, ni él ni el Barón, pero estamos convencidos de que nos ocultan algo –dijo Albus.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Myrtle?

Las dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada con un significado que a Scorpius no le quedó muy claro.

-Pues… Myrtle no quería decirnos nada, pero entonces le hemos hablado de vosotros y… vamos, que si vais allí con nosotras y le hacéis un poquito la pelota, seguro que algo nos dice –explicó Seren.

Scorpius miró a Albus, sabiendo, igual que lo había sabido con los fantasmas, que le estaban ocultando algo.

-¿Por qué nosotros?

-Bueno, sois chicos –dijo Seren, casi en tono de disculpa-. Y ya sabéis cómo es Myrtle con los chicos.

-No le habréis dicho que nos gusta o algo así, ¿verdad? –dijo Albus, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sólo le hemos dicho que queríais conocerla –contestó Mei, con impaciencia-. Va, no seáis idiotas. Vamos a hablar con ella. ¿No veis que es la única que está dispuesta a contarnos algo? ¡Vamos!

Scorpius volvió a mirar a Albus, pero ¿a quién querían engañar? Ellos también querían saber qué podía contarles ese fantasma.

-Está bien.

* * *

Cuando Scorpius entró en el cuarto de baño de la segunda planta no sabía muy bien qué esperar. Desde luego se notaba que estaba prácticamente en desuso; las puertas estaban astilladas, los lavabos algo mohosos, la mayor parte de espejos rotos y los grifos de cobre, mugrientos. Scorpius, que era bastante aseado, frunció el ceño con desaprobación. Los elfos deberían ocuparse de ese baño también o al menos, alguien debería asegurarse de que había suficientes elfos como para mantener limpio todo el castillo.

Mei y Seren empezaron a llamar a Myrtle y Scorpius se pegó a Albus en busca de solidaridad masculina mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Lo que no esperaba, en absoluto, era que Myrtle la llorona tuviera un ataque de histeria y locura nada más ponerle la vista encima.

-¡Eres tú! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo lo has hecho, Draco?

-¿Qué? No, yo…

-¡Eres joven otra vez! ¡Y has venido a estar conmigo! ¿Es para siempre? Di que es para siempre.

Scorpius empezaba a estar positivamente alarmado.

-¡No, no, no! Myrtle, escucha, yo no soy Draco Malfoy, soy su hijo Scorpius.- ¿Y qué narices le pasaba a ese fantasma con su padre?-. Me llamo Scorpius.

Ella frenó en seco y entonces miró a Albus, pasmada.

-¡Y Harry! –Rápidamente se puso entre los dos chicos y miró a Albus amenazadoramente-. No me importa lo guapo que seas, Harry, como intentes hacerle daño a mi Draco sabrás lo que es bueno.

Scorpius tenía la sensación de estar en un sueño de lo más extraño. ¿Mi Draco? ¿Por qué le llamaba así? Oh, Merlín, si su padre había sido novio de ese fantasma iba a morirse de la vergüenza allí mismo.

-Yo no soy… Yo no soy Harry, soy su hijo Albus. Y Scorpius es uno de mis mejores amigos, así que no tengo intención de hacerle daño.

Myrtle los miró a ambos.

-No, ni hablar –dijo, como si creyera que le estaban intentando tomar el pelo.

-En serio. Mira –dijo Albus, levantándose el pelo de la frente-, yo no tengo la cicatriz de mi padre, ¿ves? Ni llevo gafas. Y tengo pecas; mi padre no tiene pecas.

-Sí, y yo no soy Draco, ése es mi padre. Además, si casi no nos parecemos.

-Hombre, Scorpius, tu padre y tú sois iguales, no es por nada –le contradijo Albus. Después se giró hacia el fantasma-. Pero te estamos diciendo la verdad. Myrtle. Nos estás confundiendo con nuestros padres.

Myrtle se detuvo a considerar aquella cuestión y después de unos segundos, pareció aceptar que eran quienes decían ser. Para espanto de Scorpius, eso no bastó para quitársela de encima; al contrario, ahora Myrtle parecía aún más encaprichada con él y no paraba de mandarle besos y tratar de pellizcarle las mejillas. Albus se estaba mordiendo los labios para no estallar en carcajadas, Seren se reía abiertamente y Mei le hacía gestos con cara seria que parecían instarle a hablar de las huellas psíquicas.

-Nos lo pasaríamos muy bien, Scorpius –dijo, revoloteando a su alrededor-. Yo cuidaría de ti y siempre estaríamos juntos, unidos para toda la eternidad. ¿No crees que sería maravilloso?

Scorpius se esforzó en sonar educado.

-Verás, Myrtle, es un honor que estés interesada en mí, pero yo ahora no puedo pensar en novias, ¿comprendes? Tengo que concentrarme en los estudios y en el quidditch.

-Pero si te murieras, no tendrías por qué estudiar.

Scorpius se encogió para evitar sus caricias; eran como sentir una pequeña corriente de aire frío.

-Vamos, Myrtle, que eres una Ravenclaw, no digas esas cosas. Además, sólo tengo trece años, soy muy joven, ¿no crees?

-Oh, no, seguro que eres muy maduro para tu edad.

-No, no creas.

-Pero…

-Escucha… Escucha, Myrtle, ¿recuerdas lo que te han dicho las chicas? Albus y yo también hemos oído las huellas psíquicas y no queremos que pase otra vez. – El fantasma se alejó un poco de él y lo miró como si pensara que ese cambio de tema era de muy mal gusto, pero Scorpius no iba a dejarse detener por eso-. Todo el mundo dice que nadie debería ser capaz de oírlas. ¿Tú sabes lo que está pasando? Estamos bastante preocupados.

Myrtle vaciló, al parecer incapaz de decidirse.

-No debemos hablar de esas cosas, Scorpius.

-Vamos, Myrtle… Seguro que nos puedes decir algo. Tú sabes qué está pasando, ¿verdad?

-Te prometemos que no le diremos a nadie que nos lo has dicho –intervino Seren.

-Es que…

-Anda, Myrtle, por favor…

-Te lo juramos, en serio, no le diremos nada a nadie.

Myrtle dio un par de saltitos mientras protestaba con un chillido como de ratón.

-Oh, está bien. Pero quiero vuestra palabra, quiero que juréis por vuestra magia. No está bien que hablemos de estas cosas.-Los cuatro juraron solemnemente que no le dirían nada a nadie y Myrtle miró a su alrededor, seguramente para asegurarse de que no había nadie más delante; después se inclinó hacia ellos-. Escuchad… nadie sabe por qué ahora las huellas se han vuelto audibles, pero… sabemos que están intentando avisarnos de algo.

-¿Avisarnos de qué? –preguntó Albus, en un hilo de voz.

Ella se acercó aún un poco más, y esta vez, si Scorpius sintió un escalofrío no fue por la proximidad del fantasma.

-De que hay un traidor en Hogwarts, alguien que desea hacer daño.

* * *

"Hay un traidor en Hogwarts, alguien que desea hacer daño". Myrtle no les había dicho nada más y se había marchado rápidamente, como si temiera ser descubierta hablando con ellos. Y ahora Albus no podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras, tan preocupado que ni siquiera tenía ganas de burlarse de Scorpius y su nueva novia.

¿Quién podría ser? Los cuatro habían estado dándole vueltas a todas las posibilidades, pero era imposible conseguir un nombre. Podía ser cualquiera, incluso Neville, porque Albus recordaba la historia del mortífago que había usado poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por un profesor. Por un momento pensó en decírselo a su padre, pero todos habían jurado por la magia guardar aquella información en secreto, y las consecuencias de romper ese juramento podían ser peligrosas.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es… tener cuidado –dijo Mei-. Si Myrtle decía la verdad, tiene que tratarse de algún profesor, o de algún alumno de sexto o séptimo, como mucho. No debemos quedarnos a solas con ninguno de ellos.

-¿Y ya está? –exclamó Albus, atónito-. ¡Tenemos que averiguar quién es antes de que haga algo malo!

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo averigüemos? –replicó Mei-. ¿Pretendes que les demos veritaserum a todos los profesores y los investiguemos?

-¡No lo sé, pero tenemos que pensar algo! Podría haber venido a _matar_ a alguien, Mei.

-Albus tiene razón –dijo Seren, muy seria-. A mí tampoco se me ocurre nada, pero igual entre todos…

Albus miró entonces a Scorpius, que aún no había dicho nada; si les apoyaba, Mei probablemente acabaría cediendo también. Pero Albus estaba dispuesto a encontrar al traidor del que hablaba Myrtle aunque tuviera que hacerlo él solo.

Scorpius, sin embargo, asintió.

-Vamos a pensar con lógica. Myrtle ha dicho que había un traidor en Hogwarts, no un impostor. Yo creo que, de momento, podemos descartar que sea alguien tomando la multijugos –dijo, mirando a Albus-. Además, si estuviera tomando esa poción, lo veríamos beber constantemente, ¿no? Y a mí no me suena que haya ningún profesor con esa fama. Seguramente es un profesor que planea hacer algo. Y me extrañaría que fuera uno de los más antiguos. O sea, ¿por qué McGonagall o Flitwick se iban a volver de pronto unos traidores? Tiene que ser uno de los nuevos.

Mei frunció ligeramente las cejas.

-La única profesora nueva de este año es Pinetree.

-Pues ella debería ser la primera de la lista.

-Sí, puede que no podamos darle veritaserum, pero hay chivatoscopios, conjuros para detectar enemigos y esas cosas, ¿no? –añadió Albus-. Intentémoslo, a ver qué pasa.

-Y también podemos seguir intentando hablar con Myrtle –propuso Seren-. A lo mejor conseguimos que nos cuente algo más, o que nos dé permiso para contárselo a los mayores.

A Albus le salió solo; quizás le había tranquilizado un poco ver que iban a hacer algo, que iban a tratar de detener a ese misterioso traidor.

-Eso hazlo tú, Scorp, que es tu novia.

Scorpius dio un respingo.

-No es mi novia, idiota.

-Pues ella está loquita por ti –replicó Albus, riéndose.

-Te la vas a ganar, ¿eh? –Pero no parecía enfadado de verdad-. Esa no es mi novia.

-Bueno, pero está claro que le gustas, así que podrías intentarlo tú –dijo Seren.

Scorpius dudó un poco, seguramente porque no quería tener que relacionarse más con Myrtle, pero al final asintió.

-Está bien, pero no quiero bromitas, ¿está claro?- Scorpius dijo aquello mirando a Albus, quien se mordió los labios para no seguir riéndose.

Seren hizo un Tempus.

-Es casi la hora de la cena, deberíamos irnos ya.

-¿Quedamos mañana después del té? –propuso Albus.

Los demás se mostraron de acuerdo, así que echaron a andar hacia las escaleras para bajar al Gran Comedor mientras aún discutían posibles maneras de identificar al traidor. Albus estaba convencido de que podrían lograrlo, pero pese a eso, pese a haber bromeado con Scorpius respecto a Myrtle, también estaba muy preocupado y habría preferido poder pasarle aquella tarea a algún adulto, preferiblemente a su padre, que para eso era Jefe de Aurores y Chico-que-vivió y todo lo demás. Él habría podido solucionar todo aquello en un momento.

Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor, Albus vio a su hermana y a su primo, ya sentados en la mesa de Hufflepuff y por primera vez lamentó de verdad que el Sombrero los hubiera enviado allí. Dominique era mayor, sabía cuidarse sola, pero ellos dos… Albus se habría sentido mucho, mucho más tranquilo teniéndolos cerca, en Gryffindor.

-Oye, Seren… -dijo, sujetándole por la muñeca cuando ya se iba hacia su mesa. Ella lo miró inquisitivamente-. ¿Podrías vigilar un poco a mi hermana y a mi primo Hugo por mí?

Seren sonrió.

-Claro, no te preocupes.

No la conocía mucho, aunque hubiera oído hablar bien de ella. Pero era toda la defensa que Lily y Hugo tenían en Hufflepuff. Albus supuso que tendría que confiar en ella. Le quedaba el consuelo de que había algo capaz y tranquilo en la expresión de Seren que hacía que eso fuera fácil.

_Continuará_


	16. 16 La partida

**NdA**:¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Espero que hayáis pasado muy bien estos días. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar y, especialmente, muchas gracias también por vuestro apoyo ^^

Capítulo 16 **La partida **

Harry había estado unos días hablando con medio Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional para informarse de todo lo que pudiera sobre la situación en Senegal. La bruja al mando del departamento, Fiona Spinnet, se mostró colaboradora, pero le advirtió que sus contactos diplomáticos con aquel país eran prácticamente inexistentes.

-Hasta que los Malfoy no empezaron a hacer negocios con el gobierno senegalés no había apenas vínculos entre nuestros países. Todo lo que podemos hacer por ti es darte a alguien que domina el francés y sabe algo de la cultura africana en general, pero no va a hacerlo mejor que Leola Davies. –Tenía rasgos que recordaban vagamente a una lechuza, especialmente cuando se quedaba pensativa, parpadeando con la solemnidad de esas aves. Después de unos segundos, volvió a revolver entre sus archivos-. He de admitir que la calidad de nuestro personal ha disminuido sensiblemente desde la guerra. Antes no habría sido tan difícil conseguirte un guía más adecuado.

-¿Por qué?

-Este Departamento siempre se ha nutrido de las grandes familias de sangrepuras. La mayoría de esos chicos hablan tres o cuatro lenguas desde pequeños, han viajado y tienen parientes y contactos por medio mundo. Y aunque no trabajaran directamente para nosotros, siempre era fácil pedir la colaboración ocasional de alguno de ellos. Casi siempre era a cambio de algo, por supuesto, pero… funcionaba. Merlín, si me hubieran dado un galeón cada vez que Lucius Malfoy o Emmaline Parkinson se acercaban aquí para ayudar a recibir una delegación extranjera ahora sería rica. Pero después de la guerra no hay muchos que no sean Marcados o parientes directos de algún Marcado.

-Los parientes no tienen prohibido trabajar en el ministerio.

-No, pero nos odian –dijo, con total tranquilidad-. La mayoría no quiere saber nada de nosotros. Y de todos modos, alguien con un padre o un marido en la cárcel por asesinato difícilmente puede ser representante del ministerio. A no ser que se trate de un caso de máxima necesidad, nuestra política es no acudir a ellos.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¡Pero este es un caso de máxima necesidad! –replicó-. ¡Gowon podría ser sentenciado a cadena perpetua!

Ella asintió.

-Estoy segura de que Shacklebolt y el Wizengamot harían una excepción para ayudarle. –Entonces encontró el archivo que andaba buscando y soltó una pequeña exclamación de triunfo antes de dárselo-. Este es el último informe que hicimos de Senegal, aunque no sé si te servirá mucho; es de finales del siglo XIX.

-Menos es nada –dijo, poco entusiasmado.

Spinnet se limpió las manos de polvo con un hechizo y después lo miró como si tuviera la intención de decirle algo importante.

-Harry, escucha, como ya te he dicho, puedes llevarte a cualquier persona disponible de mi departamento que creas que te pueda ser de utilidad. Pero… si quieres que te sea franca, el único que realmente puede suponer una diferencia en este asunto es Draco Malfoy.

-Me ha dado una lista de contactos.

-Si consigues que te acompañe puede hacer algo más que eso.

Harry soltó un pequeño resoplido. No era tonto; ya había sopesado esa posibilidad. Pero la carta que acompañaba a su lista de contactos insinuaba claramente que creía haber hecho ya más que suficiente por el ministerio y Harry había sospechado que pedirle algo más era inútil.

-Malfoy no va a querer acompañarme

Ella suspiró.

-Pues es una pena. En circunstancias normales, sería tu mejor opción.

Harry le agradeció su ayuda y se marchó hacia su despacho, ojeando el archivo que le habían dado, lleno de nombres de políticos ya fallecidos. Tenían información más actual que habían conseguido gracias a algunos periódicos, y Leola también había enviado varios informes desde que estaba allí, documentos que hablaban de tensiones con los países vecinos y luchas internas. Hermione también había echado una mano y le había conseguido un par de libros sobre el país en francés que él había leído con ayuda de un diccionario. Todos aquellos extraños nombres africanos se mezclaban en su cabeza sin orden un concierto.

El consejo de Spinnet acudía a su pensamiento una y otra vez. Harry no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto podía tenerlo difícil si se presentaba solo o con un par de miembros de Internacionales en Senegal: nunca había hecho algo así. Quizás bastara con ir allí y presionarles en persona. Pero, ¿y si realmente necesitaba a Malfoy?

Harry decidió que, al menos, tenía que intentarlo. Había cierto riesgo en eso de hacer un viaje con Draco Malfoy, no es que se llevaran de maravilla; pero por otro lado, se las habían apañado para ser bastante civilizados últimamente así que no era descabellado que pudieran trabajar juntos. Y otros miembros del Departamento, no sólo Spinnet, habían dejado caer su nombre, asumiendo que era el mago británico con más conocimientos sobre Senegal.

Necesitaba convencer a Malfoy. Y a Shacklebolt.

Tenía un plan.

* * *

Aquella misma tarde, con la cabeza aún pesada tras una larga y no siempre agradable discusión con Shacklebolt, Harry se presentó en Malfoy manor dispuesto a no salir de allí hasta que tuviera una respuesta afirmativa de Draco. El juicio era al cabo de sólo cinco días: no podían perder más tiempo.

Un elfo le entretuvo en la puerta hasta que Malfoy se acercó por uno de los pasillos con expresión ligeramente desconfiada. Harry, que empezaba a tener claro que el estado de ánimo habitual de Malfoy implicaba altas dosis de suspicacia y paranoia, supuso que se estaba preguntando si estaba allí por algo desagradable, pero pareció tranquilizarse en cuanto le vio, como si se hubiera dado cuenta enseguida de que iba solo y vestido de civil.

-Potter, ¿a qué viene esta visita?

-Espero no haber llegado en un mal momento, pero necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente.

Malfoy lo miró durante un par de segundos y después asintió y le dio instrucciones al elfo para que les dijera a los demás que iba a hablar con él y que no pasaba nada. El elfo desapareció y Malfoy condujo a Harry a un pequeño salón que había cerca de la entrada.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo? –preguntó, sentándose y ofreciéndole asiento con un ademán.

-No, gracias.

-Bien, tú dirás. Pensaba que ya estarías en Senegal.

-De eso se trata –dijo Harry-. Escucha, Malfoy, sé que esto es muy precipitado, pero realmente creo que eres la única persona que puede ser de verdadera utilidad allí. Tienes que acompañarme a Senegal.

Harry había esperado que Malfoy empezara a negarse en redondo, no que su rostro se cerrara por completo y sus ojos se volvieran hostiles.

-O si no, ¿qué?

-¿Qué?

-Puede que me tengáis cogido por los huevos, Potter. Pero como mínimo vas a tener que decir la amenaza. Nada de hacerlo bonito.

Harry suspiró. Altas, altísimas dosis de suspicacia y paranoia.

-No hay ninguna amenaza, Malfoy. No voy a obligarte a que me acompañes.

Malfoy lo consideró velozmente y alzó una ceja.

-Entonces la respuesta es no.

-Espera…

-No, Potter. Senegal, joder. No estamos hablando de Francia o de Irlanda. Yo no trabajo para el ministerio: te recuerdo que allí soy persona non grata. Y no voy a arriesgar mis negocios por vosotros. Además, seguro que te las apañas bien; los nombres que te he dado son de gente bien colocada.

Harry se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó un sobre que le tendió a Malfoy.

-Mi oferta.

Shacklebolt se había resistido como un tipo a punto de ser dementorizado. A la desesperada, incluso había sugerido presionar a Malfoy para obligarlo a colaborar, aduciendo que sus vínculos con Senegal parecían sospechosos (quizás la paranoia de Malfoy tenía algo de fundamento, después de todo). Pero Harry había aceptado la idea de amenazar de un modo diferente al que el ministro había propuesto y le había asegurado que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su puesto como Jefe de Aurores si Shacklebolt no daba su aprobación a su propuesta. No pensaba mandar agentes a arriesgar sus vidas si el gobierno no estaba dispuesto a respaldarlos al cien por cien. En el caso de Gowon, eso implicaba recibir toda la ayuda posible y si eso significaba Draco Malfoy, tendría a Draco Malfoy.

Y la respuesta de Shacklebolt al ultimátum de Harry estaba ahí, en la carta que Malfoy tenía en sus manos. No le extrañó demasiado que éste levantara la vista a los pocos segundos, demudado, que se levantara para darle la espalda y ocultar mejor sus emociones.

-Es un indulto prácticamente completo –dijo Harry en voz baja-. No puedes formar parte del Wizengamot, por la Marca. Tuve que ceder en eso. Pero en todos los demás sentidos, tienes los mismos derechos que cualquier otro. Como ya te dije cuando hablamos de esto, mientras tu padre viva en esta casa tendremos que hacer las inspecciones por él, pero… podrás a negarte a tomar veritaserum y para detenerte o interrogarte o examinar tu varita tendrá que haber pruebas firmes en tu contra. Incluso podrías trabajar en el ministerio, si quisieras. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es acompañarme a Senegal y ayudarme a sacar a Gowon de ese lío. Tengamos éxito o no, si tu colaboración es sincera, el indulto se hará efectivo y vinculante.

Malfoy no dijo nada, todavía de espaldas a él. Harry se preguntó qué estaría sintiendo, qué estaría pensando. Tenía que darse cuenta de que era la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Tenía que aceptar. Quería que lo hiciera, y no sólo por Gowon.

-Sería por los servicios prestados, Malfoy –insistió, recordando su reacción cuando le había ofrecido su ayuda-. No se lo deberías a nadie, ni a mí, ni a Rookwood ni a nadie. No tendrías por qué estarle agradecido a nadie.

Malfoy suspiró, sus hombros bajando y subiendo. Cuando se giró por fin, la mirada de sus ojos era intensa, casi febril.

-¿Quién decidirá si mi colaboración ha sido sincera?

-Yo. Pero Malfoy, no estoy intentando joderte, sabes que no –añadió a toda prisa, antes de que pudiera empezar con suspicacias-. Tú acompáñame, ayúdame y te doy mi palabra de que el indulto será tuyo.

Si había alguien en el mundo mágico capaz de desconfiar de su palabra sin ningún tipo de problema, ése era sin duda Malfoy, pero no en esa ocasión no lo hizo. Quizás los dos estaban aprendiendo a no esperar siempre lo peor del otro. Su respuesta fue asentir solemnemente.

-Está bien, Potter.-Harry sonrió, satisfecho y aliviado. Malfoy apartó la vista un momento, como si pensara que iba a traicionar sus sentimientos. Estaba emocionado, Harry no lo dudaba un segundo. Pero Malfoy lucharía por no dejárselo ver-. ¿Cuándo tienes previsto salir?

-Mañana a ser posible. Pueden abrirnos un Traslador Internacional a Senegal a las cuatro de la tarde. No nos queda mucho tiempo.

Malfoy se perdió en sus cálculos un par de segundos, pero luego volvió a asentir.

-Sí, creo que podré estar listo.

Harry hizo aparecer un archivo con su varita y se lo pasó.

-Aquí tienes toda la información que tenemos sobre el caso y transcripciones de nuestras conversaciones con los senegaleses, por si te interesa. –Malfoy miró el dossier con un ligero desafío que a Harry le parecía buena señal-. ¿Nos vemos en la Terminal a las tres y media?

-Allí estaré.

Harry sonrió de nuevo.

-Genial, gracias.-Entonces se puso en pie-. Bueno, imagino que tendrás muchas cosas que preparar, así que no te molesto más.

Malfoy también se levantó.

-Te acompaño.

Los dos salieron del saloncito y se acercaron a la puerta, que se abrió sola, como si obedeciera a la simple voluntad de Malfoy. Harry le tendió la mano.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Malfoy la miró un segundo, como si fuera la primera vez que veía una, y después se la estrechó breve y firmemente.

-Hasta mañana, Potter.

* * *

Aunque Astoria se había inquietado un poco al saber que Potter estaba en la mansión, el mensaje del elfo le hizo suponer que había ido hasta allí sólo para hablar de lo de Senegal con Draco. Lucius y Narcissa pensaban lo mismo, lo cual había llevado al primero al comentar que, para no desear tratos con los Marcados, el ministerio estaba recurriendo a Draco con notable frecuencia últimamente. Tiempo atrás habría sido una buena cosa, ya que habría servido para limpiar un poco el apellido familiar, pero ahora ya no tenían por qué preocuparse de eso, así que ¿por qué ayudar a un ministerio que no había hecho nada por ellos? Una condena perpetua para Gowon, de hecho, sólo podía beneficiarles, ya que perjudicaría a Shacklebolt y sería un empujoncito más para que Rookwood llegara a ministro incluso antes de las próximas elecciones.

Astoria no terminaba de saber cuál era el mejor movimiento, así que pensaba dejar que Draco hiciera lo que quisiera. Se había dado cuenta de que, en cierto modo, a Draco le gustaba que Potter recurriera a él, que valorara implícitamente algunos de sus conocimientos; era extraño, considerando que siempre parecía haberlo odiado, pero comenzaba a sospechar que el odio de Draco podía haber sido, en su origen, resentimiento por haber visto rechazada su oferta de amistad, momento del que había oído hablar en más de una ocasión. La actitud mejorada de Potter parecía ser un bálsamo para una vieja herida de Draco.

Pero cuando éste entró en el comedor, unos quince minutos después, había algo en sus ojos que hizo que Astoria se preocupara y se preguntara si no se habría equivocado al pensar que la visita de Potter era inofensiva. Draco parecía ligeramente conmocionado, con los ojos brillantes; no recordaba haberlo visto así nunca.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Narcissa al momento.

-Draco, ¿estás bien? –dijo Astoria, levantándose para ir hacia él.

Draco la miró como si fuera la primera vez que la veía y después, casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la, atrapó por la cintura, la apretó contra él y la besó como si fuera lo único que le separara de la muerte. Astoria se resistió un par de segundos por aquello del decoro y luego cedió entre risas al apasionado y explosivo beso. Merlín, ¡es que besaba tan bien! Cuando Draco por fin se detuvo, Astoria suspiró, caliente y medio embobada. Lucius y Narcissa observaban a su hijo con una mezcla de desaprobación y diversión.

-Bien, esto es toda una novedad –dijo Narcissa-. Normalmente las visitas de Potter no provocan estas reacciones.

-Sí, Draco, casi me dan ganas de invitarlo más a menudo –dijo Astoria, todavía medio abrazada a él.

Draco se echó a reír y le dio el documento que llevaba en la mano.

-Falta la firma de Potter para que sea oficial. Firmará cuando volvamos de Senegal.

-¡Senegal! –exclamó Astoria, borrando la sonrisa de su cara. Sus suegros tampoco parecían muy complacidos con la noticia, seguramente porque se estaban imaginando, como ella, que había sido forzado a ir.

-Léelo en voz alta –dijo Draco.

Parecía pensar que esa carta haría desaparecer todos sus reparos, así que Astoria obedeció con visible curiosidad.

_-"Yo, Kingsley Audius Shacklebolt, ministro de Magia de Gran Bretaña, declaro por la presente en instrucción extraordinaria que todas las disposiciones legales concernientes a Draco Lucius Malfoy quedan anuladas…"_ –Astoria se detuvo, estupefacta, y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¡Oh, Draco!

Lucius y Narcissa tampoco ocultaban su sorpresa o su alegría mezclada con desconfianza, como si aún no estuvieran seguros de si era sensato dejarse llevar por la esperanza. Todo parecía tan precipitado y repentino… ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Cuándo había negociado ese trato?

-Sigue leyendo –le dijo Draco, maravillosamente pagado de sí mismo.

Astoria no necesitaba que se lo repitieran dos veces.

-_"… quedan anuladas en recompensa por sus servicios prestados al ministerio en el caso de Kayin Joseph Gowon. A partir de la fecha de ejecución, todos sus derechos civiles quedan restaurados y sólo se mantiene en vigor su inhabilitación para entrar a formar parte del Wizengamot por vía ordinaria. Firmado: Kingsley Shacklebolt" – _Potter, como Jefe de Aurores, también tenía que dar el visto bueno al documento, pero faltaba su firma. Astoria recordó lo que Draco había dicho al darle la carta: irían a Senegal para tratar de sacar a ese BIM de allí y después firmaría. Todo encajó como en un puzzle y el resultado era increíble, fabuloso-. Draco…

Desde la guerra, Draco había sentido el peso de todas aquellas restricciones como si fuera un puñal clavado, retorciéndose en sus tripas, un motivo de vergüenza tan grande que incluso sabiendo lo enamorada que estaba de él, le había pedido en matrimonio con terror en los ojos a recibir una negativa. A ella nunca le había importado, no como a él: no necesitaba que el ministerio le dijera que valía la pena, lo veía cada vez que se mordía la lengua delante de los niños o la miraba como si fuera el centro del universo. Su Draco, el mismo que le había devuelto a Scorpius sano y salvo. ¿Cómo podía cualquier documento ser más grande que eso?

Pero sabía lo que significaba para él librarse de aquel estigma, sabía cuánto lo había necesitado, aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Astoria no podía encontrar las palabras para decirle cuánto se alegraba por él.

-Te dije que lo conseguiría –dijo Draco, en un susurro feroz.

Astoria le acarició la mejilla.

-Yo _siempre_ he estado orgullosa de ti, Draco –dijo, antes de besarlo.

El beso de antes había sido una declaración de júbilo; este fue una declaración de amor, y Astoria se rindió a ella sin pensárselo, enredando los dedos en su fino cabello rubio, deshaciéndose en sus brazos. Si hubiera podido, le habría instado a ir rápidamente a sus habitaciones, pero no estaban solos y la alegría le pertenecía a más gente.

-Es increíble, Draco –oyó decir a Narcissa, cerca de ellos-. Me alegro muchísimo por ti.

Astoria hizo un esfuerzo por ser justa y dejar que sus suegros pudieran felicitar también a Draco.

-Yo también, hijo, pero, ¿y si no conseguís sacar al BIM de allí? –preguntó Lucius, más contenido.

-Potter ha dicho que firmará pase lo que pase con su agente. Sólo tengo que ir y ayudarle.

Lucius asintió.

-Bueno, desde luego, no creo que sea una trampa. Entre el documento escrito por Shacklebolt y tu recuerdo de la reunión con Potter en un pensadero, Sienna Bullard podría destrozarlo en El Profeta.

Sí, las cosas podrían haber sido distintas antes, pero ahora nadie aplaudiría a Potter si intentaba engañar así a Draco, no después de lo que había pasado con James y Scorpius. En cualquier caso, Astoria no necesitaba eso para saber que no era una trampa: si habían tenido que hacer la última inspección a Malfoy manor a sus espaldas, estaba claro que Potter jamás le haría una jugarreta de esas.

-Esto tenemos que celebrarlo –dijo Narcissa, abiertamente feliz.

-Me encantaría, pero prefiero esperar a que esté todo firmado. Y además, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vamos mañana a las cuatro.

-¡Mañana!

La agenda de Draco estaba bastante ocupada; tenían que ver en qué asuntos podían sustituirlo y cuáles debían cancelar hasta que regresara. Astoria, además, también prefería dejar la fiesta para cuando volviera del viaje: daba mala suerte celebrar las cosas antes de tiempo. Los ojos de Draco prometían que, de todos modos, no se iría a Senegal sin demostrarle antes lo feliz que se sentía.

* * *

La decisión de ofrecerle a Malfoy la cancelación de su condena había sido un impulso repentino; podía haber pensado antes que no se merecía esas restricciones, pero como le había dicho que no quería su ayuda, Harry no se había puesto a planear nada. Pero tras hablar con Spinnet todo había encajado como en un puzzle: Malfoy estaría dispuesto a viajar a Senegal con él y a la vez, se solucionaría lo de su situación legal, y encima de un modo que no fuera a herir su sensible orgullo.

Sólo cuando llegó a casa se paró a pensar qué podían pensar sus amigos al respecto. No se arrepentía porque creía de corazón que la situación de Malfoy era terriblemente injusta –y porque habría hecho cosas mucho más dudosas por ayudar a Gowon-, pero no quería tampoco que Ron y Hermione reaccionaran mal. Al contrario que otros Weasleys, ellos dos hacían ahora bromas al respecto, compadeciéndole exageradamente porque tenía que pasar algún tiempo con Malfoy a causa de Albus y su amistad con Scorpius, pero después de haber visto la reacción de los demás, no estaba seguro de si también había un límite con Ron y Hermione que no debía cruzar si quería seguir teniéndolos a su lado.

Después de tomar un té, Harry fue a la chimenea y llamó por Red Flú a sus amigos. Ron ya había salido de la tienda y los pilló a los dos en casa. Pronto estuvo sentado en el salón con ellos, explicándoles lo que había hecho y cuando terminó tuvo la impresión de que estaban, sobre todo, resignados.

-Si necesitas al hurón para que saque a Gowon de ahí… -dijo Ron, de mala gana.

Hermione lo miraba ahora con una extraña compasión.

-Harry, sólo… Ya, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Ya?

-Sé que te sientes en deuda con Malfoy por retirar la demanda de James. No sé por qué, ya que te debía varios favores, pero… no puedo ni imaginar lo mal que lo pasasteis Ginny y tú hasta que todo se solucionó y entiendo que es imposible verlo de manera racional. Pero ya, Harry, ya has cumplido de sobra. Deja de sentirte así o Malfoy podrá sacarte lo que quiera.

Harry se miró las manos unos segundos, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Por alguna razón, le vino a la memoria la imagen de Malfoy de espaldas a él, el momento en el que había dejado de leer y había dejado escapar el aliento contenido, pero no era en él en quien estaba pensando.

-James cumplió dieciséis años el mes pasado –dijo-. Dieciséis años, la edad que tenía Malfoy cuando Voldemort lo marcó. Pensábamos que era… malvado hasta la médula, ¿recordáis? Pero joder… no era más que un mocoso. Todos éramos unos mocosos.

-Pero no todos nos portamos como él –replicó Ron-. Y Malfoy intentó capturarte con diecisiete años: ya era mayor de edad entonces.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Creíamos saberlo todo entonces y no sabíamos una mierda. Lucius es distinto: si Voldemort no la hubiera tomado contra él, habría sido mortífago hasta el final. Pero Draco odiaba lo que realmente significaba ser uno de ellos: los asesinatos, las torturas, el terror… Lo odiaba de verdad. –Harry miró a Hermione-. Necesito a Malfoy en Senegal, pero él no me habría acompañado sin un buen motivo. La otra opción habría sido amenazarlo y eso… bueno, sencillamente no es una opción. Me alegro de que las cosas hayan salido así, pero no porque crea que se lo debo, sino porque es _justo_.

Hermione bajó la cabeza un momento, reflexionando, y luego asintió.

-Puede que tengas razón. Me sigue pareciendo desagradable, pero… nadie se merece inspecciones por ser desagradable.

Harry, que había visto a Malfoy sonreír a sus hijos y seguir con adoración los movimientos de su mujer, pensaba que más que ser desagradable, se ponía así cuando estaba a la defensiva o había Gryffindors cerca, incluido él, pero lo que le importaba era que Hermione lo entendía. Y Ron seguía pareciendo más resignado que otra cosa. Harry se sintió aliviado: su vida había dado demasiados vuelcos últimamente y a ellos los necesitaba tanto como a sus hijos o a Teddy.

* * *

Malfoy no era la única persona que iba a acompañarle a Senegal; iban en delegación oficial y tenían que causar algo de impresión. Junto con él, había otros dos miembros más del Wizengamot, Algernoon Doolittle e Gary Pritt, cuya misión, prácticamente, era hacer bulto. Doolittle se había llevado con él a su elfina doméstica, una criatura quejumbrosa que prácticamente había tenido un ataque de éxtasis cuando Harry la había saludado. El grupo lo cerraba Marjorie Finch-Fletchey, secretaria personal de Spinnet y esposa de un compañero Hufflepuff de Harry; éste había coincidido muchas veces con ella en el ministerio o en el Baile de la Paz, pero tampoco la conocía demasiado.

Harry les había mandado cartas a todos explicándoles que Malfoy se había unido a la misión diplomática. No sabía qué pensaban de él, pero esperaba que no fuera a suponer ningún inconveniente serio. Todos eran adultos y Harry estaba seguro de que Malfoy no albergaba intenciones de causar problemas; no había razón para que no pudieran llevarse todos de manera civilizada.

Malfoy se Apareció allí un par de minutos después que Harry con un baúl y dos elfos domésticos a su alrededor. Iba vestido con una larga túnica negra con detalles en gris que le llegaba hasta los pies; si sus andares hubieran sido más solemnes habría parecido una especie de sacerdote exótico.

-No llego tarde –dijo, con un tono ligeramente interrogativo.

-No, aún falta un poco para las tres y media. Ven, te presentaré a los demás.

Harry hizo las presentaciones observando las reacciones de todos; los dos miembros del Wizengamot fueron un poco más secos con Malfoy que Marjorie, aunque Doolittle y Malfoy parecían conocerse de antes.

-He estado leyendo los informes de Davies y hay un par de cosas que me gustaría añadir antes de que nos fuéramos –dijo Malfoy.

-¿De qué se trata? –dijo Harry.

-No deben hablarle jamás a una mujer embarazada de su embarazo, nunca. Creen que le trae mucha mala suerte al bebé. Y aunque imagino que siempre tienen cuidado, allí han de tomar más precauciones con los restos de uñas y pelo, a no ser que quieran arriesgarse a acabar como esclavos de algún mago oscuro. Les aseguro que hay algunos que no necesitan más.

Harry frunció el ceño, recordando que había leído algo de eso cuando estudiaba en la Academia de Aurores.

-¿Hasta qué punto corremos peligro de que lo intenten?

-Hay más gente cumpliendo condena por eso que por asesinato. Puede que nuestros anfitriones sean personas honestas como Hufflepuffs, pero los senegaleses tienen empleados humanos; algún mago oscuro podría sobornar o amenazar a uno de ellos para que le consiguiera pelos y uñas de algún despistado.

-Entendido –dijo Harry, mientras los demás asentían.

-Excelente. Y para acabar, lo que nosotros llamamos ministro de magia senegalés es en realidad el portavoz del Consejo de Ancianos que rige el país. No tiene sentido que nos esforcemos únicamente en hacerle cambiar de opinión a él porque no tiene poder alguno sin el apoyo de la mayoría del Consejo, ¿comprendido? Los necesitamos a todos.

-De acuerdo. ¿Algo más? –dijo Harry.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? –dijo Draco, dirigiéndose a él.

-Claro –contestó Harry, esperando que no hubiera ningún problema de última hora y se alejándose un momento de los demás con él -. ¿Qué sucede?

-En una misión diplomática es importante causar una buena impresión. No me gustaría nada viajar sin un elfo y estoy bastante seguro de que Doolittle también se quejaría si tuviera que dejar a su elfina atrás, pero no quedaría bien que nosotros dos tuviéramos elfos domésticos y tú, no. –Harry no sabía a dónde quería ir a parar, pero no creía que fuera buena idea llevarse al viejo Kreacher a Senegal; el cambio sólo le desorientaría. Pero ese no era el plan de Malfoy, quien señaló a uno de sus elfos-. Patis puede servirte mientras estemos allí: ha venido con Astoria y conmigo a todos los países en los que hemos vivido y está acostumbrado a viajar.

Harry, sorprendido, alzó las manos y tuvo que reprimirse para no dar un paso atrás.

-Gracias, pero no, no creo que sea necesario.

Malfoy alzó las cejas; parecía casi divertido.

-No es una muestra de generosidad, Potter. Es diplomacia elemental: las apariencias importan y mucho. ¿No estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por sacar a tu hombre de allí? Pues empieza por esto.

-¿En serio crees que es importante?

-¿Te prestaría a uno de mis elfos si no lo fuera?

Harry lo pensó unos segundos y asintió.

-Está bien.

Malfoy se giró hacia Patis con una expresión que indicaba que ya habían hablado de eso. El elfo le lanzó a Harry una mirada algo recelosa, agachó un poco las orejas y se acercó a él.

-Patis es un buen elfo y cumplirá las órdenes del amo Draco. Patis sabe que no tiene por qué tener miedo al auror Harry Potter porque el amo Draco es bueno y le ha dado su palabra y no le dejará que le pase nada a Patis.

Harry sabía que los elfos de Malfoy manor no le adoraban precisamente, pero le sorprendió que hablara de tenerle miedo.

- Pero, ¿qué le habéis contado? No le he hecho daño a un elfo doméstico en toda mi vida.

-Tiene miedo de que lo liberes, no de que le hagas daño –explicó Malfoy, con expresión neutra-. Conoció a Dobby y sabe que eres amigo de Granger. Pero le he prometido que si lo liberas, volveré a tomarlo a mi servicio aunque registrarlo de nuevo me cueste una pequeña fortuna, así que no tiene por qué preocuparse. Aunque tú no tienes intención de hacer tal cosa, ¿a que no, Potter?

Harry sintió un pequeño arañazo al oír hablar de Dobby, pero sabía que ese elfo había sido una maravillosa excepción entre su especie, un elfo que quería ser libre. Los demás no eran así ni querían serlo: tratar de cambiarlos sólo les causaba sufrimiento.

-No, claro que no –le aseguró a Patis, que lo observaba con lágrimas en sus protuberantes ojos-. Yo sólo… yo sólo lo hice porque Dobby no quería seguir perteneciendo a tus amos. Pero si tú quieres, a mí me parece bien.

El elfo asintió vigorosamente, haciendo brincar sus orejas.

-Sí, Patis quiere ser para siempre de los Malfoy y ver cómo crecen los amitos y tienen más bebés Malfoy que cuidar. No hay nada que Patis quiera más que eso.

Harry sonrió un poco, decidido a ganarse a aquel elfo antes de que acabara el viaje a Senegal.

-Entonces no hay más que hablar.

-Perfecto –dijo Malfoy-. Una cosa más, Potter.

-Dime.

-Cuando lleguemos a Senegal, quien sea que haya ido a recogernos te saludará a ti en primer lugar. Es muy posible que algunos de ellos hablen inglés, pero si queremos mitigar un poco la mala impresión que se llevaron durante su anterior visita deberías presentarme y dejarme hablar a mí a continuación.

Esta vez, Harry accedió sin problemas. Al fin y al cabo, para eso había enrolado a Malfoy en aquella misión.

-Tú eres el experto.

* * *

-Ya es la hora –anunció la encargada de la Terminal.

Harry le hizo una señal a Patis para que se hiciera cargo de su maleta y vio cómo Malfoy cerraba el libro de tapas oscuras que había estado repasando –parecía una gramática o un diccionario- y se unía al grupo.

Los viajes con Traslador eran bastante desagradables y Harry no quería ni imaginar lo que podía suponer uno tan largo como aquel. Si los demás hubieran tenido pasaporte habría preferido sin lugar a dudas un viaje en avión.

El Traslador era un volante viejo, un objeto al que era fácil agarrarse. Los elfos no lo necesitaban; su magia era poderosa y estaba ligada íntimamente a la de su amo y podrían aparecerse allí sin más en cuanto lo hicieran sus dueños. La encargada les dio el aviso y un par de segundos después Harry sintió un incómodo tirón en sus tripas mientras a su alrededor todo se difuminaba y se volvía una especie de mancha azul y borrosa. Nada de disfrutar del paisaje; iban demasiado rápido. Para ser precisos, ni siquiera estaban en la realidad, así que no había paisajes que disfrutar. Hermione había tratado de explicárselo alguna que otra vez, pero resultaba demasiado complicado.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, la incomodidad se había convertido en molestia. Los dos miembros del Wizengamot parecían haber adquirido un matiz algo verdoso; Malfoy y Marjorie, más acostumbrados a los viajes, parecían aguantar algo mejor. Harry no había comido nada desde media mañana para asegurarse de que no tenía nada que vomitar, pero estaba empezando a tener algo de dolor de cabeza. Nunca había entendido por qué los viajes en Traslador le causaban tantos inconvenientes cuando era capaz de hacer las mayores burradas sobre una escoba sin alterarse, pero había algo en la magia de aquellos viajes que definitivamente no le sentaba muy bien.

Justo cuando empezaba a ser demasiado, el Traslador hizo un perceptible cambio de rumbo y empezó a descender, aminorando su velocidad. Harry vio aparecer el suelo bajo sus pies y suspiró con alivio, listo para soltarse y bajar por su cuenta en cuanto dejara de ser peligroso. En cuanto sus pies tocaron tierra, vaciló; sus piernas estaban algo flojas. Pero al momento notó una pequeña oleada de magia que le ayudaba a recuperar el equilibrio y vio a Patis a su lado con aire solícito.

-¿Está bien, jefe Potter?

-Sí, gracias, Patis.

El elfo de Malfoy y la elfina de Doolittle también habían impedido que sus amos cayeran al suelo; Marjorie y Pritt, que no habían tenido esa ventaja, se levantaron ayudados de dos senegaleses.

Harry notó tres cosas a la vez. Hacía un calor infernal, húmedo y pesado. Estaban en una extraña construcción de piedra y madera, adornada con escudos tribales. Y delante de ellos, dos hombres más y dos mujeres, viejos, sonrientes y vestidos con ropa de vivos colores, se acercaban para darles la bienvenida acompañados de Leola Davies. Harry tomó aire, se las compuso para sonreír también aunque seguía algo mareado y dio un paso hacia su comitiva de recepción.

Había empezado el juego.

_Continuará_


	17. 17 Senegal

**NdA**: ¡Primer capi del año! Feliz 2011 a todos, espero que os lo pasarais muy bien el viernes y que ayer la resaca no fuera muy dura, jaja. ¡Besos y gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 17 **Senegal**

-Bienvenidos a Senegal –dijo Leola Davies, sonriendo un poco, aunque parecía nerviosa-. Jefe Potter, es un honor presentarle a Dodou Wade, Voz del Alto Consejo de Magos y Brujas de Senegal.

Wade, un hombre bajito, de pelo cano y andares encorvados, se llevó la mano al corazón y luego se lo tendió; Harry hizo lo mismo y se la estrechó.

-Encantado de saludarlo, señor Wade. Yo soy Harry Potter, miembro del Wizengamot y Auror Jefe de Gran Bretaña. Permítame presentarle al señor Draco Malfoy, nuestro intérprete.

Malfoy ya se había quitado el abrigo y debajo llevaba una sencilla camisa de lino de manga larga y unos pantalones oscuros. Al oír su nombre dio un paso adelante con aplomo y después de un "Salaam alekum", lo único que Harry fue capaz de distinguir, soltó una larga y trabajosa parrafada en el dichoso wolof. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba diciendo, los senegaleses le atendían con lo que parecía sincera atención; de vez en cuando, Malfoy señalaba discretamente a alguien del grupo y seguía hablando en aquella extraña lengua. Harry empezó a impacientarse, pero lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo. Por fin, al cabo de quince largos minutos, Malfoy se calló.

Pero entonces fue el turno de Wade, quien empezó también a hablar en wolof. El idioma sonaba más extranjero aún en sus labios, pero también más fluido y armonioso. Por el modo que tenía de señalar a sus compañeros, tenía que estar contando más o menos lo mismo que Malfoy, así que Harry se concienció a sí mismo para resistir otro discurso igual de largo. Esperando que no fuera de mala educación, él también se quitó su túnica; debajo llevaba una camisa azul y unos pantalones caquis mucho más adecuados para aquel tórrido calor africano.

Las presentaciones se alargaron al menos durante media hora más, porque después de aquello todos tuvieron que saludar a todo el mundo. Afortunadamente, para entonces ya les habían servido té frío, que ayudó a refrescarse y a asentar el estómago después del viaje.

-Ahora van a llevarnos a la mansión donde nos alojaremos mientras estemos aquí para que podamos asearnos y descansar un poco del viaje –dijo al fin Malfoy-. Han preparado una cena en nuestro honor esta noche.

-_Jërëjëf_ –dijo Harry, aprovechando que le había preguntado a Malfoy antes de partir cómo se decía "muchas gracias" en wolof.

Uno de los ancianos dibujó un amplio círculo en el suelo de piedra con su bastón y Malfoy y Leola les indicaron a todos que se metieran dentro. Harry comprendió entonces que los bastones que llevaban los ancianos debían de ser lo que usaban como varita, como Gandalf en El Señor de los Anillos. Después, el anciano pronunció un encantamiento, Harry sintió un tirón parecido al de los Trasladores y un segundo después abrió los ojos en lo que parecía el patio de una residencia colonial. Una mujer negra, vestida a la manera muggle, miraba a Malfoy con genuina –y complacida- sorpresa.

-Draco, ¡no tenía ni idea de que tú ibas a venir también! –dijo en inglés, acercándose a él y estrechándole la mano.

-Fue una decisión de última hora y no nos dio tiempo a avisarte. Mariama, permite que te presente a Harry Potter, miembro del Wizengamot, Auror Jefe de Gran Bretaña y Destructor del mago tenebroso lord Voldemort. Potter, esta es Mariama Mbaye, una buena amiga mía y presidenta de la Cámara de Comercio Mágico de Senegal.

Guau. Harry estaba impresionado: Malfoy había sonado como si sintiera orgullosísimo de él.

-Encantado de saludarla, madame Mbaye. Le agradezco muchísimo su hospitalidad y espero que no le causemos demasiados problemas.

-En absoluto, es un honor poder acogerles en mi casa durante su visita. -Malfoy le presentó también al resto del grupo rápidamente, a la manera occidental-. Por favor, acompáñenme al salón. Mis criados se ocuparán de llevar sus maletas a sus habitaciones.

Como había dicho Malfoy antes de partir, en Senegal no había elfos domésticos; los magos ricos tenían empleados humanos. En ocasiones eran magos jóvenes, pero también empleaban a squibs e incluso a parientes de los sangremuggle. Los africanos, en su mayoría, creían en la brujería, pero Harry había leído que la inmensa mayoría de aquellos a los que los muggles creían poderosos hechiceros no tenían en realidad magia alguna. Los verdaderos magos, en realidad, se mantenían casi tan apartados de los muggles como en cualquier otra parte del mundo.

Mariama les condujo entonces hasta un amplio salón con cómodos sillones y todos tomaron asiento. Un par de chicas de unos veinte años, una de ellas con un pañuelo en la cabeza al estilo musulmán, entraron por otra puerta llevando un carrito con té y pastelillos para todo un regimiento.

-Mi marido lamenta no haber podido estar presente para recibirles, pero hemos tenido una pequeña crisis de última hora y ha tenido que marcharse.

-¿A qué se dedica? –preguntó Harry.

-Está a cargo de una de nuestras reservas naturales. Es especialista en contención de nundus, y en Ruanda están teniendo problemas con uno; han pedido ayuda a todos los expertos del continente para que acudan a eliminarlo.

-Un nundu… -Todos habían oído hablar de esos animales, aunque en Inglaterra no había ninguno. Se les consideraba el animal más peligroso del mundo mágico y se necesitaban al menos cien magos bien adiestrados para dominarlo. Harry sintió unos deseos casi irresistibles de ver uno-. No debe de ser fácil tratar con ellos.

-Normalmente suelen moverse por el oeste del continente; rara vez llegan hasta nuestro país. Pero sí, causan muchos problemas. Si su sangre y sus uñas no resultaran imprescindibles para algunas pociones valdría la pena exterminarlos a todos, pueden creerme.-Mbaye bebió un poco de té-. ¿Usted está casado, señor Potter?

-Estoy divorciado.

Ella se sorprendió un poco, aunque no puso la irritante cara de horror que Harry había visto tantas veces en casa.

-¿Divorciado? ¿Acaso su mujer no podía darle hijos?

-Oh, no, no es eso. Tenemos tres hijos. James, el mayor, tiene dieciséis años. Luego va Albus, que tiene trece y Lily, la pequeña, que tiene once.

-Ah, tres hijos no está mal –dijo ella-. Yo siempre le digo a Draco que debería tener alguno más; si Astoria no quiere, siempre puede buscarse una segunda esposa, ¿no?

Harry no estuvo seguro de si bromeaba hasta que vio la media sonrisa en el rostro de Malfoy.

-Sí, es un buen plan si alguna vez quiero que Astoria me asesine.

Mbaye soltó una pequeña risa y dijo algo en wolof que hizo reír también a Malfoy. Después, volvió a girarse hacia Harry.

-Y si su mujer le dio hijos, ¿por qué se divorció de ella?

Harry se sintió un poco incómodo, aunque antes de partir para Senegal ya le habían dicho que los africanos en general tendían hacer preguntas cuando conocían a alguien que los occidentales encontraban demasiado personales. Que Malfoy estuviera allí al lado, escuchándolo todo, tampoco ayudaba en nada a facilitar las cosas.

-Me di cuenta de que ya no estaba enamorado de ella y pensé que era lo mejor. Los magos en mi país no suelen divorciarse con frecuencia, pero yo me crié con muggles y entre ellos sí es algo corriente.

Mbaye asintió.

-Ya veo… -Entonces se dirigió hacia Pritt-. ¿Usted está casado, señor Pritt?

-No, lo cierto es que no.

-¿Por qué no?

Harry intentó dejarse llevar por el ritmo lento de los acontecimientos. Sabía que en las misiones como aquella resultaba de mal gusto entrar en materia directamente, pero toda aquella charla sobre matrimonios e hijos le estaba impacientando tanto como las largas presentaciones de antes. Cuando cruzó una mirada con Malfoy intentó que se diera cuenta de que creía que ya era hora de preguntar por Gowon, pero Malfoy hizo un disimulado gesto con la mano pidiéndole que aguantara un poco más. Por fin, una vez su anfitriona estuvo al corriente de la vida doméstica de todos y cada uno de ellos, Malfoy se animó a hablar del propósito de ese viaje.

-Mariama, ¿hay algo nuevo que puedas contarnos del caso Gowon?

-Bueno, Kane ha vuelto a armar cierto alboroto en el Consejo respecto a la arrogancia de Occidente desde la última vez que te escribí. No sentó demasiado bien que amenazarais con llevar el caso hasta la Confederación Internacional de Magos o nos echarais a la prensa extranjera encima, como si nuestro país no tuviera derecho a juzgar a un infractor extranjero o fuera imposible que Gowon recibiera un juicio justo. Al fin y al cabo, vuestro hombre violó una de nuestras leyes más sagradas,

Malfoy asintió, comprensivo.

-Lo entiendo, pero estoy seguro de que podemos solucionar las cosas de otro modo. El propio Jefe Potter fue quien envió a Gowon aquí con un objetivo muy concreto: investigar las posibles conexiones mágicas de un muggle llamado Fatou Diop. Si Gowon realmente acabó husmeando donde no debía fue sin una desafortunada casualidad.

-Le aseguro que Gowon no pretendía hacer nada malo –dijo Harry.

Ella sonrió un poco.

-Me temo que no es a mí a quien debe convencer, señor Potter. El Consejo está ahora mismo al cincuenta por cien, a la espera de ver qué pasa en el juicio. Esta noche tendrá la oportunidad de intentar convencer a algunos de los indecisos.

* * *

La habitación que Mbaye le había ofrecido era espaciosa, con ventanales amplios que permitían una magnífica vista de los alrededores. Tenía un pequeño cuarto de baño adjunto, un detalle que Harry agradeció; faltaba poco para que tuvieran que irse a cenar y se dispuso a darse una ducha rápida para quitarse el calor de encima.

Senegal estaba cerca del Ecuador y la noche caía rápidamente. Cuando Harry salió de la ducha y empezó a vestirse para la cena ya estaba completamente oscuro. Patis, que le había deshecho la maleta, le había dejado sobre la cama una camisa oscura de manga corta, unos pantalones de algodón de color crudo y una chaqueta a juego. Harry dudó, porque había metido ropa más formal en la maleta, pero cuando se lo dijo al elfo éste le aseguró que era lo indicado para una ocasión como aquella.

Aunque existía un bonito edificio colonial que hacía las veces de ministerio, la velada iba a desarrollarse al aire libre. Mbaye les trasladó hasta el lugar de reunión usando un hechizo similar al que habían usado para llevarlos hasta su casa, aunque ella lo hizo con una varita; al parecer, sólo los magos y brujas del Consejo usaban esos cayados que tanto le habían llamado la atención. Harry se encontró de pronto en medio de una explanada iluminada con antorchas flotantes. Ya había mucha gente, y la mayoría estaban sentados sobre unas esteras, formando un círculo; en su interior había hogueras, algunas con grandes trozos de carne y otras con inmensos calderos de hierro. Muy pocos senegaleses iban vestidos al modo occidental, así que el lugar era una explosión de colores a pesar de la relativa oscuridad.

Después de más presentaciones, se sentaron a cenar. Malfoy se colocó a su izquierda y aunque básicamente se dedicó a hablar en wolof con la anciana que tenía al lado –de vez en cuando pronunciaba el nombre de Astoria o de sus hijos- Harry tuvo la sensación de que estaba también pendiente de lo que él hablaba con el anciano que se había sentado a su derecha, quien hablaba trabajosamente el inglés.

La comida era buena, la gente era simpática y había algo fascinante en el simple hecho de estar en África, tan lejos de casa. Todo era distinto y, en circunstancias mejores, todo habría despertado su curiosidad. Pero no estaba en un viaje de turismo y a Harry le costaba dejarse llevar y disfrutar sabiendo que Gowon estaba encerrado en la cárcel en ese mismo instante, y que lo había metido allí la misma gente que no paraba de ofrecerle comida y de preguntarle por sus hijos. Pero Malfoy tampoco le dio oportunidad de lamentarse mucho, porque se dedicó a llevarlo de una persona a otra: para su sorpresa, su tema favorito de conversación parecía ser la derrota de Voldemort, historia que contaba dirigiéndole unas miradas de orgullo y satisfacción que a Harry le descolocaban muchísimo a pesar de saber con absoluta certeza que eran falsas. A decir verdad, los senegaleses parecían disfrutar de aquella historia y exprimían al máximo su inglés para preguntarle por los detalles.

-¿No es más importante tratar de averiguar cómo ayudar a Gowon? –le preguntó, entre charla y charla.

-Estamos en ello –contestó Malfoy-. Mira, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero los magos senegaleses apenas están occidentalizados, mucho menos que sus compatriotas muggles: la colonización casi no les afectó. Tienen mentalidad de tribu y admiran las gestas heroicas. Estarán mucho más dispuestos a ayudarte si te ven como a un gran guerrero blanco, así que… presume y fanfarronea, ¿de acuerdo? Porque cada vez que te muestras modesto soy _yo_ el que tiene que cantar tus hazañas.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

-Y eso tiene que estar matándote, ¿no es cierto?

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, mucho más sincera que esas muestras de simpatía que había dado a lo largo de la noche. Harry casi se sintió aliviado, de vuelta a una realidad que podía entender.

-Digamos que tengo ganas de lavarme la boca.

Harry no estaba tan seguro como Malfoy de que su victoria sobre Voldemort pudiera influir en la decisión del Consejo, pero era indudablemente cierto que les gustaba la historia, así que decidió hacerle caso.

* * *

Ir en una misión diplomática con Potter no era tan horrible como había pensado en un principio –veinte años acudiendo a bailes y ceremonias le habían permitido adquirir ciertas tablas-, pero aun así, Draco lo encontraba ligeramente frustrante. Estaba acostumbrado a Astoria, a sus padres… Una simple mirada, un gesto casi imperceptible y se entendían sin necesidad de palabras. Sabían trabajar juntos instintivamente, mientras que el único instinto que había existido de manera natural entre él y Potter había sido el homicida.

Aun así, Draco había quedado bastante satisfecho de sus primeras horas en Senegal. El periódico mágico del país daba cuenta de la llegada de la delegación británica sin demasiada virulencia –su director había estado en la cena de la noche anterior- y tal y como suponía, las aventuras de Potter habían causado bastante sensación.

Aquella mañana le aguardaba una experiencia bastante más desagradable, pues tenía que acompañar a Potter a la cárcel senegalesa en la que tenían a Gowon. Como los británicos, ellos también la tenían situada en un pequeño islote cuya existencia los muggles desconocían. Desde sus costas podía verse la infame isla de Gorée, donde los muggles se habían dedicado durante varios siglos a la esclavitud. Draco sabía que en aquella época, más de un criminal del mundo mágico senegalés había terminado allí con un Obliviate en su cerebro y toda una vida de esclavo de los muggles blancos americanos por delante. No era mucho mejor que la dementorización o entregar a los enemigos a la Inquisición, pero Draco se ponía malo sólo de pensarlo.

Metit, Dolor, así se llamaba la cárcel senegalesa. La construcción era de piedra, algo poco habitual en el mundo mágico de aquel país, donde sólo la influencia de sus sangremuggles les había hecho adoptar algunas costumbres occidentales, pero era también de esperar, considerando cuál era el propósito de aquel edificio. Tenía forma casi de cubo; ¿por qué esmerarse? Las ventanas eran estrechas y escasas, como en Azkaban, y Draco empezó a sentirse incómodo en cuanto le puso la vista encima.

En aquella visita estaban acompañados por un miembro del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional senegalés, un hombre alto y serio llamado Talla N'Dour que hablaba un inglés impecable y al que Draco no conocía de nada. N'Dour les presentó a la directora de la prisión, que salió a recibirlos, pero se quedó esperando en una antesala mientras ellos pasaban a otra habitación en la que sólo había un par de sillas. Draco miró a su alrededor con aire disgustado; les habían quitado las varitas antes de llevarlos allí y estar desarmado y dentro de una cárcel le traía demasiados malos recuerdos. Y aunque Potter no se había dado cuenta de su malestar, la directora de Metit lo miraba inquisitivamente, con una expresión que decía a las claras que intuía por qué estaba así de tenso, una tensión distinta a la que rodeaba a Potter.

Kayim Gowon entró por fin a la sala, acompañado por dos guardias. Iba vestido con una larga túnica de un color sucio indefinido y llevaba grilletes en las manos y los pies. La expresión de su cara al ver a Potter fue de alivio y vergüenza.

-Jefe…

-Kayim…-Potter se acercó a él en dos zancadas y le dio un breve abrazo, dejando la mano sobre su hombro-. ¿Estás bien? Siento mucho no haber venido antes.

-Les dejaré solos para que hablen –dijo la directora.

-¿No puede quitarle los grilletes? –exclamó Potter, con un tono ligeramente ultrajado.

-Lo siento, normas de la prisión. Los prisioneros han de llevarlos siempre que estén fuera de sus celdas.

La mujer se marchó, llevándose a los guardias con ella. Draco observó la expresión culpable y apenada con la que Potter miró a su agente.

-Nunca pensé que mandarte aquí pudiera traer estas consecuencias –dijo Potter, en tono de disculpa-. Ven, siéntate… ¿Estás bien?

Gowon asintió, sin mucha convicción, y se dirigió hacia una de las sillas; sólo entonces pareció darse cuenta de que Draco también estaba en la habitación.

-¿Qué hace _él_ aquí? –exclamó, con más extrañeza que otra cosa.

-Malfoy conoce a gente importante aquí y habla el idioma; ha venido a ayudar.

El BIM no pareció darle demasiadas vueltas a aquello, ya que clavó los ojos en Potter con desesperación.

-Tiene que sacarme de aquí, jefe. Este sitio es una pesadilla, nos tratan como animales. Si sigo aquí voy a volverme loco.

-¿Los guardias te han maltratado? –preguntó Potter, entre furioso y apenado.

-No, no es eso. A veces te dan algún empujón para hacer que te muevas, pero… La celda es como un puto armario, sólo hay sitio para un catre y un agujero en el suelo como letrina. No puedes lavarte y sólo se te permite una ducha una vez al mes. Y la comida es un jodido engrudo, si no hubiera sido por lo que me ha estado trayendo Leola creo que me habría muerto de hambre.

No, en realidad se habría acostumbrado a comérselo, se dijo Draco. Las condiciones de aquel sitio no se diferenciaban gran cosa de las de Azkaban, al menos del Azkaban de su época.

-Haré lo que sea para sacarte de aquí, Kayim, te lo juro –dijo Potter-. Esta tarde tenemos una reunión con el Consejo de Ancianos, pero tienes que aguantar un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?-El agente asintió y Potter le dedicó una mirada de aprobación-. Bien, ¿por qué no nos cuentas qué pasó exactamente? He leído lo que le contaste a Leola Davies, pero quiero oírlo otra vez.

Gowon obedeció y empezó a contar los sucesos que le habían llevado hasta allí. Draco también había leído los informes de Davies, pero aun así escuchó con atención por si añadía algún detalle que se le hubiera escapado en sus anteriores declaraciones.

Una semana antes de su captura, Gowon había averiguado que Diop tenía un hermano mago, un sangremuggle. Otro mago le había indicado dónde podía encontrar a dicho hermano y le había enviado directamente al Templo Prohibido; Gowon, sin saber que era una trampa, había picado el anzuelo. Los aurores senegaleses no habían encontrado indicios de la existencia del mago que le había enviado allí, más allá del testimonio del BIM: estaba claro que había dado un nombre falso y se había presentado con otra apariencia, o quizás ni siquiera era senegalés. En cuanto al hermano mago de Diop, hasta donde todos sabían estaba desaparecido. Gowon había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el resto de su familia antes de ir al Templo Prohibido y no había sacado nada en claro. Todo lo que sabían era que Fatou había ido a Europa unos años atrás y había muerto allí en circunstancias no muy claras. Gowon no había llegado a explicarles tampoco los detalles.

Draco suponía que los dos hermanos habían ido juntos a Europa, y que probablemente el que era mago también formaba parte de aquella banda criminal. O quizás lo habían matado para que no hablara. Incluso cabía la posibilidad de que el hombre que había conducido a Gowon hacia el Templo Prohibido trabajara también para ellos y hubiera querido deshacerse de alguien que hacía demasiadas preguntas. Potter debía de pensar más o menos como él, porque las preguntas que le hizo a su agente iban en esa dirección.

Cuando se marcharon de allí, Draco estaba ansioso por dejar atrás el aire opresivo de la cárcel y el aspecto casi roto de Gowon. Potter estaba tenso, serio; obviamente aquello le había afectado mucho. Y un Potter en ese estado podía cometer un error fatal en su reunión de la tarde.

-¿Estás bien?

Potter suspiró, frustrado.

-Tengo que sacarlo de ahí, Malfoy. Si no es por las buenas tendrá que ser por las malas.

Draco sintió un ligero vértigo al pensar en el arriesgadísimo rescate y la grave crisis internacional que Potter parecía estar medio planeando.

-No creo que sea necesario llegar a ese punto. No llevamos ni veinticuatro horas en el país, Potter. La ofensiva diplomática apenas acaba de empezar. Vamos a darle una oportunidad antes de ponernos en plan Gryffindor, ¿de acuerdo?

Potter asintió, pero había algo en su expresión que hizo pensar a Draco que no había terminado de convencerle.

* * *

-El Templo Prohibido es el hogar de nuestros primeros espíritus –dijo el anciano Wade, una vez más-. Sólo los elegidos pueden entrar allí; a los demás les espera la muerte en vida. Es nuestra ley y no podemos hacer excepciones.

-Y nosotros respetamos vuestras leyes –replicó Draco, ocultando su cansancio. Llevaban ya dos horas discutiendo en círculo y la mayor parte del tiempo lo hacían en wolof, lo cual lo volvía doblemente agotador. Al menos no tenía que preocuparse por Potter, quien, había que admitirlo, estaba manteniendo la calma-. Pero Gowon fue al Templo engañado. Todo lo que quería era encontrar al hermano de un criminal que capturamos en nuestro país.

El Consejo deliberó un par de minutos en voz baja.

-Por ello estamos dispuestos a conmutar su condena de por vida por un encierro de cincuenta años; para entonces la gente se habrá olvidado de su crimen y será fácil indultarlo discretamente.

Draco no necesitaba mirar a Potter para saber que esa oferta era inaceptable.

-Cincuenta años en Metit no es ninguna misericordia; sólo una larga tortura –dijo, pasándose momentáneamente al francés porque no sabía decir eso en wolof. Después regresó al idioma africano-. Sus padres son muggles, así que no podría volver a verlos. Cuando saliera sería demasiado anciano para encontrar una mujer joven y tener hijos. Su cabeza estaría también confundida. Y eso por no hablar de las tensiones que habría entre nuestros países. Esta solución sólo ofrece dolor. Nuestra propuesta es buena para todos: dejen marchar a Gowon con una multa y la prohibición de volver a entrar a Senegal; a cambio, estamos dispuestos a aceptar cualquier petición razonable.

Wade meneó la cabeza.

-Nada nos gustaría más que poder mostrar más magnanimidad. No sentimos deseos de indisponernos con el pueblo británico. Pero el Templo Prohibido es el centro de nuestra magia; debemos protegerlo si queremos que la magia siga recorriendo Senegal.

Aquello era una solemne tontería, ya que la magia recorría todos los países del globo, con o sin Templo Prohibido, pero discutir aquello era una pérdida de tiempo y sólo empeoraría las cosas. Draco suspiró, se giró hacia Potter y le tradujo las palabras de Wade. Potter intentó no parecer demasiado frustrado, aunque Draco, por si acaso, estaba tratando de colocarse siempre entre él y los miembros del Consejo para evitar que pudieran verle la cara.

-Doolittle me ha mandado una nota –le dijo en voz baja-. Dice que deberíamos ofrecer una cifra.

-No suelo estar en contra de los sobornos como regla general, pero esta vez se ofenderían. Un millón o dos de galeones no va a hacerles cambiar de opinión en un asunto de sacrilegio y estoy seguro de que nuestro ministerio no está dispuesto a gastar más.

Potter asintió brevemente, como si él también hubiera tenido dudas sobre esa sugerencia.

-Escucha, Malfoy, si ese lugar era tan sagrado, ¿cómo es posible que Gowon entrara con relativa facilidad? Debería estar perfectamente protegido, ¿no es cierto?

Draco entornó los ojos, calibrando las implicaciones de aquello.

-¿Crees que es una especie de conspiración?

-O el Consejo está tratando de ocultar alguna relación con los Diop o, sencillamente, una de las razones de que estén siendo tan duros con él es que así no tienen que admitir delante de su gente que las protecciones del Templo eran una mierda. Al fin y al cabo, Gowon les ha dejado con el culo al aire, si así es como el Consejo protege el lugar más sagrado de su comunidad.

En cuanto oyó aquellas palabras, Draco comprendió que Potter estaba en lo cierto: el Consejo debía de sentirse inclinado a desviar la atención de su fallo de seguridad. De hecho, hasta donde él sabía, ningún medio de comunicación senegalés había cuestionado la ineficaz protección del Templo, así que no cabía duda de que, si esa era su intención, estaban teniendo éxito. Animado por el simple hecho de tener un nuevo argumento que utilizar, se giró hacia el Consejo, pensando a toda prisa.

-Nuestro gobierno está dispuesto a luchar por la libertad de Kayim Gowon. Ya hemos dejado clara nuestra intención de llevar este caso a la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Este Consejo habla mucho sobre la importancia del Templo, pero si es así, ¿a qué se debe su falta de verdadera seguridad? Gowon es un especialista en el mundo muggle, no un experto en asaltos mágicos; ¿Por qué fue capaz de cruzar sus puertas?

Ajá, sí, ahí estaba. Una visible oleada de incomodidad acababa de recorrer el Consejo. Draco sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso: ¿qué iba a ser? ¿Incompetencia o conspiración?

-No habrá magnanimidad para él si lleva el caso ante la Confederación –le advirtió Wade, señalándole con su cayado.

-¿Entonces está sentenciado antes de empezar? –replicó Draco al momento, abriendo los brazos en un ademán teatral-. ¿Esta es la justicia que recibirá? Honorables miembros del Consejo, creo que pueden hacerlo mejor.

Los senegaleses se pusieron a cuchichear entre ellos y Draco aprovechó para girarse hacia Potter y dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa triunfal. Éste contestó del mismo modo, pero Draco no tuvo tiempo de explicarle qué había pasado atentamente porque Wade volvió a hablar.

-Somos todos ancianos y a algunos de nosotros empieza a pesarnos el cansancio. Continuaremos esta discusión mañana.

Habría sido descortés insistir en lo contrario, porque ciertamente había alguna momia ambulante en aquel Consejo, y Draco se tragó su ligera decepción; sabía que, en el fondo, aquella retirada había sido provocada por algo más que simple cansancio. Potter miraba sin entender cómo los ancianos se levantaban y Draco le contó lo que había pasado.

-No es mala señal –dijo al final-; está claro que hemos encontrado un punto sensible y necesitan pensar una nueva estrategia.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza de Potter, estaba claro que se decidió por resignarse ante lo inevitable.

-Bien, supongo que era mucho pedir conseguirlo a la primera.-Suspiró; parecía también un poco cansado-. ¿Esto de la diplomacia siempre es así de frustrante?

En realidad aquella era la primera vez que Draco hacía algo así, pero supuso que todas sus reuniones de negocios y, especialmente, veinte años dedicados a recuperar la posición perdida contaban un poco como experiencia.

-Más o menos, supongo.

Los dos echaron a andar hacia el resto del grupo. Draco miró a Potter de reojo, admitiendo que estaba un poco sorprendido al verle aguantar la compostura de ese modo. El Harry Potter que él conocía se habría levantado de su asiento a los cinco minutos y les habría acusado a todos de querer asesinar a su agente, o algo así.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Potter, dándose cuenta de que le miraba.

-Nada.

Ya estaban con los demás. Mariama había estado sentada con ellos, traduciéndoles todo lo que decían, así que sabían cómo había ido la sesión. Draco la observó, curioso por saber cuál era su reacción a la acusación de incompetencia. Ella le dedicó una mirada difícil de interpretar.

-He visto mosquitos que incordian menos que tú –le dijo en wolof.

Draco, pillado por sorpresa, se echó a reír, algo que atrajo la mirada de los demás.

-Seguro que sí.

* * *

Al día siguiente las conversaciones transcurrieron de manera similar. Los senegaleses habían recuperado parte del aplomo perdido con la acusación velada de incompetencia y seguían insistiendo en que cincuenta años de cárcel era un trato justo. El juicio –si es que se podía llamar juicio a algo así, considerando que la condena estaba prácticamente decidida- sería al cabo de dos días; y aunque después el caso se vería en la Confederación Internacional, Harry tenía el presentimiento de que necesitaban solucionar aquello antes de que el Consejo dictara su sentencia.

Al acabar por aquel día, Mariama y Malfoy propusieron reunirse con el marido de la primera, que ya había regresado de cazar al nundu, en un restaurante para magos que había en Dakar y cenar allí. El local ofrecía platos tradicionales del país, pero también tenía influencias francesas y árabes. Harry, cuyo espíritu aventurero no se extendía a la cocina, pidió cordero a la brasa y los demás se atrevieron con platos más complicados. La mayoría pidieron _ceebu jen_, que era el plato típico de Senegal –pescado con salsa de tomate y verduras del país-, pero Malfoy se pidió _yassa_, pollo marinado en una salsa que olía de un modo muy contundente y el marido de Mariama, Cheikh, una sopa a la bullabesa y unas albóndigas de mijo con salsa agria.

Las historias de Cheikh sobre nundus, que habrían hecho las delicias de Hagrid, sirvieron para que Harry se distrajera un poco de sus preocupaciones, aunque le costaba dejar de pensar en Gowon y en el aspecto vencido que había tenido en Metit. Algo le decía que, si salían de esta –y _tenían_ que salir-, Gowon iba a pedir, como mínimo, que le dedicaran únicamente a trabajo de oficina. Pero Harry estaba dispuesto a alegrarse incluso con aquel resultado: todo menos dejarlo en esa prisión.

Habían servido ya el postre cuando Malfoy vio entrar a un hombre grande, de cabeza rapada, y le dijo algo a Mariama en wolof. Ella le contestó en el mismo idioma y después Malfoy se giró hacia los demás.

-Ese hombre es Fatou Kane, hijo del Kane que es uno de los miembros del Consejo con más influencia –les explicó entonces, en inglés-. No es mi mayor fan en este país, pero tiene una mentalidad práctica: si consigo que entienda que enemistarse con Gran Bretaña por un lamentable error sólo va a traer inconvenientes, podría hablar con su padre y hacerle moderar su postura. Con permiso.

Malfoy se levantó sin más explicaciones y se acercó a la mesa de aquel tipo, quien lo recibió como si acabara de ver una cucaracha enorme a su lado. Harry no podía oír lo que decían –tampoco lo habría entendido-, pero después de unos segundos vio que Malfoy se sentaba con él; por la expresión de su cara y los gestos que hacía, parecía estar disculpándose por algo de manera un poco teatral.

-¿Qué problema tiene Malfoy con él? –oyó que preguntaba Doolittle.

-Salió perdiendo en unos negocios –dijo Mariama.

Harry ya había averiguado que parte del desagrado de Doolittle hacia Malfoy se debía precisamente a eso, así que no le extrañó que pusiera mala cara.

-Tiene enemigos aquí, cosa que era de esperar. ¿Cómo sabemos que en realidad su presencia no nos está perjudicando?

A Harry no sólo le pareció una acusación infundada; hasta él sabía que tenían que presentar un frente unido mientras estuvieran allí, incluso delante de los Mbaye.

-Hablaremos de eso más tarde –dijo, lanzándole una seria mirada de advertencia.

Mariama intervino, un poco confundida.

-Oh, no, no se preocupe, señor Doolittle. La presencia de Draco no les está perjudicando en absoluto; al contrario, está actuando muy bien frente al Consejo.

Doolittle no dijo nada y cruzó los brazos con petulancia. Davies retomó al momento el tema de los nundus, intentando disipar ese momento de tensión, y Harry aprovechó para volver a mirar a Malfoy, que seguía hablándole con ademán insistente a un despectivo Kane. No parecía que estuviera teniendo mucho éxito, pero al cabo de un rato, poco a poco, el gesto del senegalés se fue haciendo menos adusto. Harry volvió a experimentar la misma sensación de irrealidad que había tenido al llegar allí y ver que Malfoy era capaz realmente de ser diplomático, hasta encantador, si se lo proponía.

Ellos ya habían terminado de cenar, pero alargaron la velada con tés para darle más tiempo a Malfoy a seguir hablando con Kane hijo. Ahora, el senegalés le escuchaba atentamente y le hablaba ya con normalidad; consiguiera convencerlo o no, estaba claro que al menos había conseguido superar la barrera de la hostilidad que Kane había sentido por él.

Después de casi una hora de conversación, Malfoy se levantó por fin y se acercó de nuevo a ellos. Su expresión, ahora que estaba de espaldas a Kane y éste no podía verlo, era la de alguien que había tenido que hacer algo que le resultaba sumamente desagradable y aún no se había recuperado de la experiencia.

-Ya está, me ha prometido que hablará con su padre –dijo, con voz menos triunfal de lo que cabía esperar-. No sé si conseguirá hacerle cambiar de idea, pero… al menos puede que se modere un poco más. Y ahora, por favor, que alguien me pase un whisky doble. Ser amable con tanto imbécil va a acabar conmigo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, uno antes del juicio, llegaron a Senegal dos docenas de periodistas de varios países del mundo, atraídos por un conflicto que iba a acabar en la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Draco repartió algunos consejos entre los ingleses y después se fue con Potter a lidiar con ellos. Todo iba más o menos bien hasta que uno de ellos preguntó cómo era posible que el gobierno británico hubiera mandado a un mortífago a dirigir las negociaciones; Draco se había preparado para algo así, pero eso no lo hacía menos desagradable.

-Mi relación con Voldemort fue bastante forzosa y creo que soy mucho mejor diplomático que mortífago, así que el gobierno británico no ha tomado una decisión tan absurda como parece –dijo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sonar indiferente.

-Sí, por suerte para todos –dijo entonces Potter, dándole una palmadita en el hombro y sonando absolutamente cordial-. Nuestro gobierno le está muy agradecido al señor Malfoy por la ayuda que nos está prestando en este caso. Aunque comprendemos el disgusto del pueblo senegalés por lo que hizo Kayim Gowon, nosotros estamos dispuestos a luchar con todas las armas a nuestro alcance para conseguir su liberación.

Fue Potter quien le sacó de encima a aquel periodista subnormal y Draco no pudo evitar que se le notara su completo asombro hacia aquella muestra de _savoir faire_. Aguantarse las ganas de acusar en plan Gryffindor a los senegaleses, vale, pero ¿también aquello? Sólo le faltaba descubrir que Hagrid había aprendido a escribir sin faltas de ortografía.

-A estas alturas podrías empezar a dejar de sorprenderte que esté de tu lado, ¿no crees? –le dijo Potter, ligeramente exasperado, mientras entraban en la Sala del Consejo-. Me miras como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

-No es eso –dijo Draco, que tenía más o menos asumido que Potter se sentía mal por haberle tratado como a un delincuente todo aquel tiempo-. Lo que me extraña es que sepas hacerlo sin ofender a nadie.

Para su sorpresa, Potter se echó a reír de buena gana.

-¿A _ti_ te sorprende que _yo_ sea capaz de hablar sin ofender a nadie? Tiene gracia, eso es precisamente lo que yo estaba pensando de ti.

Lo había dicho sin mala intención y Draco se encontró sonriendo al darse cuenta de la gran ironía de todo aquel asunto.

-Bueno, supongo que para bien o para mal, nadie es igual a los cuarenta años que a los quince.

Ya habían llegado frente al Consejo; Potter le dio otra palmadita en la espalda.

-Buena suerte –dijo, quedándose en su sitio de costumbre, algo más retrasado que el suyo.

-Gracias –contestó él, mientras se adelantaba y comenzaba su saludo.

Las cosas habían mejorado un poco; ahora el Consejo estaba ofreciendo quince años de cárcel, una condena sensiblemente menor que la primera. Por supuesto, seguía siendo inaceptable, pero era buena señal que estuvieran rebajando la pena. Potter no estaba dispuesto a aceptar nada que no fuera una liberación; él estaba decidido a hacerle cambiar de idea si conseguía que los senegaleses bajaran a uno o dos años. Para ser alguien que se había pasado los últimos veinte años enviando gente a Azkaban, Potter tenía muchos remilgos a la hora de ver a uno de los suyos en la cárcel, pero Gowon no dejaba de ser un delincuente a los ojos de la ley senegalesa.

Las conversaciones empezaron como siempre. Draco tenía muy poco margen de maniobra; el ministerio estaba dispuesto a ayudar, pero dentro de unos límites. Los senegaleses, por ejemplo, habían insinuado que podrían olvidarse de todo si Gran Bretaña se comprometía a comprarles a ellos al menos el cincuenta por cien de sus importaciones en productos derivados de los erumpents, pero Draco sabía que eso habría supuesto una grave crisis con Kenia, el país que suministraba todos esos productos a los británicos. El Wizegamot no iba a hacer algo así sólo para salvar la vida de un hombre, y menos por uno tan poco importante como Kayim Gowon.

-Vuestra oferta es un insulto para nuestros espíritus –dijo Wade, rechazando su última proposición-. El sacrilegio reclama sangre y aun así estamos dispuestos a conformarnos con una multa y quince años en Metit. El gobierno senegalés está siendo extremadamente generoso.

-Estoy seguro de que tiene que haber otra forma –replicó Draco.

Eso causó un nuevo intercambio de opiniones en voz baja entre los Ancianos y Draco aprovechó para poner al tanto a Potter de la última discusión.

-¿Es que no saben decir otra cosa?

-Esto es un duelo a puntos. Quieren ganarnos por cansancio.

-¿Tú estás cansado? –dijo, ligeramente retador.

Draco hizo una mueca.

-He sacado adelante negociaciones peores que esta.

La conversación privada entre los miembros del Consejo se alargó un poco más de lo previsto. Draco tenía una pobre opinión del funcionamiento del Wizengamot, pero encontraba peor aún el modo de gobierno de los senegaleses: los viejos pensaban _despacio_. Por fin, Wade reclamó de nuevo su atención y Draco vio, con sorpresa, que había algo ligeramente distinto esta vez en sus expresiones, algo decidido, como si estuvieran a punto de decir su última palabra.

-El juicio empieza mañana. Kayim Gowon es culpable de haber violado la santidad del Templo Prohibido y debe pagar por su delito. La mayoría de nuestros hermanos africanos apoyarán en la Confederación nuestro derecho a castigar a vuestro hombre de acuerdo con nuestras leyes. Pero habéis venido aquí con humildad, esperando nuestra generosidad. Nos consta que Gowon penetró en el Templo engañado, sin ser consciente del grave delito que estaba cometiendo. Esta es nuestra última oferta: cincuenta latigazos, más una multa de medio millón de galeones y la prohibición de volver a poner los pies en nuestro país bajo pena de cárcel.

Draco tragó saliva, pillado por sorpresa.

-Eso no puede ser.

-Entonces se celebrará el juicio.

-Tiene que haber otra manera –insistió.

-El Consejo ha hablado.

Draco, sintiéndose acorralado, se giró hacia Potter, quien frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Draco se lo contó y Potter lo miró boquiabierto un par de segundos antes de apretar los puños, furioso-. Ni hablar, ¿se han vuelto locos? Gowon ni siquiera sobreviviría a algo así, en su estado. Pregúntales si es que están intentando asesinarlo.

Draco se volvió de nuevo hacia el Consejo.

-Apreciamos los intentos del Consejo por llegar a un acuerdo, pero esta oferta… Gowon está débil, después de más de un mes en Metit. Probablemente no sobreviviría. Podemos ofrecer un millón de galeones como multa, pero no podemos arriesgar la vida de nuestro hombre de ese modo.

Los ancianos se pusieron a deliberar de nuevo entre ellos y Draco esperó su decisión con el alma en vilo. Al cabo de un par de minutos, Wade se dispuso a hablar.

-Gowon vino aquí enviado por su jefe, Harry Potter. Hemos oído contar sus hazañas y sabemos que es un gran guerrero, un hombre respetado en su país. Su sangre es más valiosa que la de Gowon; tiene permiso para ocupar su puesto, si así lo desea.

¿Potter? Draco sintió un peso en el estómago. ¿El resultado de sus negociaciones eran cincuenta latigazos para Potter?

Nadie en Inglaterra iba a creer que aquella no había sido su intención.

-¿Qué han dicho de mí? –dijo Potter, a sus espalda.

-Nada, no vamos a aceptarlo –replicó, sin girarse. Después se pasó al wolof-. Eso es…

-Tradúcele nuestra oferta –le cortó Wade, severamente.

Draco se lamió los labios nerviosamente y se giró hacia Potter.

-¿Qué pasa, Malfoy?

-Dicen que puedes ocupar su lugar, recibir tú los latigazos. –Potter dejó escapar un leve jadeo-. Pero es una locura, así que olvídalo. La sentencia de mañana no será definitiva; aún tenemos que ver qué dice la Confederación. Y pedir tu sangre les pondría en contra a toda Europa: no sé por qué han dicho eso.

-Malfoy… -Draco le miró: Potter tenía una extraña expresión en la cara-. Diles que acepto.

_Continuará_


	18. 18 La condena

**NdA**: Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, que ya veo que el capi anterior os gustó mucho ^^ ¡A ver qué tal éste!

Capítulo 18 **La sentencia**

Draco miró a Potter, convencido de que había oído mal.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído, Malfoy –dijo, con voz casi amable. De algún modo, Potter parecía en ese momento muy lejos de allí-. Diles que acepto.

-Potter, no seas ridículo. ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo?

-Van a mandar a Gowon a la cárcel. Quizás diez o quince años, pero eso bastará para destrozarle la vida. Y estamos de acuerdo en que él no está en condiciones de sobrevivir a los latigazos. Es la única opción.

-Si crees que los latigazos son una opción, deja que les convenza para que le den tiempo a Gowon para recuperarse fuera de Metit y que pueda recibirlos él.

Potter le lanzó una mirada difícil de interpretar.

-Malfoy, ese hombre vino aquí porque yo le envié. No puedo ir y decirle que vamos a ponerlo en forma para que pueda recibir no sé cuántos latigazos.

Draco respiró hondo, sin poder creer que estuvieran teniendo esa conversación.

-Potter, lo digo en serio. Me da igual que hayan dicho que es su última oferta; puedo hacerles cambiar de idea, sé que puedo. Déjame intentarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Potter lo miró casi con compasión y asintió, casi como si le estuviera haciendo un favor. Draco se giró inmediatamente hacia el Consejo y empezó a negociar de nuevo, pero Wade no había mentido al decir que era su última oferta. Nada de lo que les dijo, sus advertencias de la fuerte reacción internacional que iba a suscitar aquello en Europa, surtió efecto. Todo lo que Wade contestaba era que podían rechazar la oferta y esperar al juicio. Y preferían con mucho que fuera Gowon quien sufriera el castigo; si Potter optaba quedarse al margen, ellos no tenían ningún problema.

-Malfoy –le dijo entonces Potter, acercándose a él-, sé que no quieres esto, pero déjalo estar. Diles que acepto, y que sólo pido que sea cuanto antes, hoy mismo si es posible.

-Potter, no…

No era sólo repugnancia ante la violencia del castigo, ni que le pareciera injusto que fuera aquel idiota con ansias de martirio el que pasara por aquello; era también puro y simple pánico al pensar en cómo reaccionarían en Gran Bretaña si regresaba de la misión diplomática con ese resultado.

Potter le hizo un gesto de disculpa y dio un paso al frente.

-Acepto –dijo en francés-. Hoy, por favor.

Draco cerró los ojos mientras oía el rumor de satisfacción recorriendo el Consejo. No podía creerlo. Maldito lunático, ¿sabía lo que estaba diciendo?

-Lo haremos al anochecer –decretó Wade, en nombre del Consejo, también en francés.

Potter debió de entenderlo, porque asintió. Wade, satisfecho, finalizó la reunión y dijo que se reunirían allí mismo al anochecer para cumplir con la condena. Los ancianos del Consejo empezaron a salir de la sala mientras Mariama y los demás se acercaban a ellos, preocupados, indignados. Draco se preparó mentalmente para el ataque y éste no se hizo esperar.

-Sabía que no podíamos fiarnos de una escoria de mortífago como tú –le espetó Doolittle-. Potter, ¿no lo ves? ¡Seguro que lo tenía planeado desde el principio!

-Ha aceptado ese trato en contra de mi voluntad –replicó Draco, apretando los puños.

-Ya basta –le dijo Potter a Doolittle, con voz tajante-. Esto no ha sido culpa de Malfoy. El Consejo no iba a dejar libre a Gowon sin más; esto es lo mejor que hemos conseguido y punto. Prefiero pasar yo por esto a que lo haga él.

Davies, McMillan y Pritt lo miraron con admiración mezclada de preocupación.

-Oh, Harry…

-Eres un ejemplo para todos, Potter –dijo Pritt.

Draco sintió una pequeña explosión de furia en su interior.

-¿Así es como funciona? Este idiota se ofrece como un cordero para el sacrificio y todo lo que vosotros tenéis que hacer es darle una de vuestras estúpidas medallas y listo, ¿es eso? Cómodo, muy cómodo.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando como si no tuvieran idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Tú no podrías entenderlo –dijo despectivamente Doolittle-. La nobleza de Potter está fuera de tu alcance.

-Pues me alegro –replicó Draco-. Así no acabaré con la espalda hecha jirones por algo que no es culpa mía.

Tenía deseos de pegarle de bofetadas a Potter hasta hacerle entrar algo de sentido común en esa cabezota. Y a los demás por reírle la gracia.

-Harry, ¿seguro que no hay otra solución? –preguntó entonces McMillan-. Malfoy tiene razón; lo que le ha pasado a Gowon no es culpa tuya.

-Es esto o quién sabe cuántos años de cárcel –contestó Potter, en voz baja.

Mariama intervino, seria.

-Vamos, discutamos esto en casa.

* * *

Harry no quería pensar en lo que iba a pasar en sólo unas horas. Si pensaba en ello, corría el riesgo de echarse atrás. Esta vez no necesitaba preguntar si iba a doler: seguro que dolería. Como mil demonios. Pero si dejaba que fuera Gowon quien recibiera esos golpes probablemente no volvería a ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

Nada más llegar, Malfoy le había pedido permiso a los Mbaye para preparar unas pociones y había inflado a los elfos de órdenes. Ahora estaba en el sótano, preparando Dios sabe qué, mientras los demás le rodeaban a él con diversos grados de admiración y preocupación. Era curioso que, insultos aparte, Malfoy fuera el único que había tenido la reacción más parecida a la que habrían tenido Ron y Hermione, aunque en su caso no fuera tanto por amistad como por el hecho de que –lo sabía por Andromeda- los Slytherin no admiraban en absoluto a la gente que corría riesgos sin necesidad. E imaginaba que también había algo de miedo a que le echaran la culpa, como había hecho ese imbécil de Doolittle. Sólo cuando éste mencionó algo por lo bajo sobre los Marcados, a Harry se le ocurrió que quizás Malfoy temía que no fuera a cumplir su parte del trato.

Entonces bajó al sótano a buscarlo. Malfoy estaba allí, con una mesa llena de ingredientes y dos calderos al fuego. En ese momento, estaba machacando algo en un mortero mientras miraba de reojo las evoluciones de uno de los calderos.

-¿Qué estás preparando?

Malfoy le dirigió una mirada casi resentida.

-Algo para ayudarte, aunque debería dejar que lo pasaras a pelo para que así tu sacrificio sea más noble y tú y tus fans os podáis regodear a gusto en tu martirio.

Harry quizás se habría molestado en otro momento ante aquella acusación –no estaba haciendo eso para ser noble, sino para estar en paz consigo mismo-, pero desde que había decidido ocupar el lugar de Gowon se sentía extrañamente tranquilo.

-¿Para qué sirven?

-No puedo darte nada para que no notes el dolor; eso va en contra de las reglas y te examinarán antes para asegurarse de que no has tomado nada de ese estilo. Pero si Gobs consigue encontrarme a tiempo un par de ingredientes puedo preparar algo que servirá para que desconectes durante el castigo, como si te salieras de tu cuerpo y pudieras verlo desde fuera. Al menos no recordarás bien el dolor.

Harry asintió.

-¿Y la otra?

Malfoy tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-¿Cuántas veces te han hecho la Cruciatus?

-Dos veces, ¿por qué?

-¿Duró mucho?

-No, cinco o diez segundos como mucho.

Malfoy volvió a hacer una pausa.

-Nunca he visto torturar a nadie de verdad que no terminara perdiendo el control de su cuerpo –dijo, en un tono de voz casi sin inflexiones-. Esto es un purgante, Potter. Si quieres evitar cagarte o mearte encima al décimo latigazo te aconsejo que te lo tomes antes de salir de aquí. Hace efecto en cinco o diez minutos.

Harry miró el contenido del pequeño caldero y sintió una ligera aprensión: realmente no quería pensar en los detalles.

-Le quitas todo el romanticismo al asunto.

Malfoy no dio señales de encontrarlo ni remotamente divertido. De hecho, estaba serio, y tenso, y Harry comprendió de pronto que tenía delante al único de aquel grupo que sabía realmente lo que era torturar y ser torturado. Davies y los demás estaban preocupados; Malfoy estaba visitando algunos de sus peores recuerdos.

-Escucha… -dijo entonces Harry, observando cómo echaba el contenido del mortero en el caldero del purgante-, tú has cumplido con tu parte del trato y ahora me toca a mí cumplir con la mía. Firmaré el documento cuando quieras.

Malfoy frunció ligeramente el ceño, como si estuviera calibrando si hablaba en serio o no, y después con dos movimientos de varita hizo aparecer tanto el documento como una pluma y un tintero para que pudiera firmar. Harry mojó la pluma en el tintero y firmó junto a Shacklebolt. Después, con cuidado para no emborronarlo, se lo pasó a Malfoy.

-Listo. Me alegro por ti, Malfoy. En serio.

Malfoy miró el documento unos segundos y después alzó la vista hacia Harry. Había muchas emociones bajo aquella débil capa de control: serían sus padres y Astoria quienes las vieran. Una pequeña parte de Harry lamentó que Malfoy no quisiera compartir esa alegría con él porque empezaba a tenerle simpatía.

-Gracias.

Harry asintió y se quedó mirando los calderos, un claro recuerdo de lo que le iba a pasar al cabo de unas horas. Un ramalazo de pánico le agarrotó el estómago, pero procuró olvidarlo, pensar en Gowon, y que en un par de días podrían estar todos en Gran Bretaña. Mariama le había dicho que estaba obligado a esperar veinticuatro horas para curarse las heridas de la espalda, pero después podría ponerse bien y volver a casa.

-Mariama dice que tengo que llevar a un testigo, alguien que se asegure de que todo se hace según la ley y que no se quedan nada de mi sangre. –Sangre, su sangre, pero no iba a pensar en ello-. No quiero que sean Leola o Marianne. Y… creo que tampoco quiero a Doolittle y a Pritt allí. No creo que vayan a soportarlo; tú, sí.

Malfoy, aún más serio y tenso que antes, echó un nuevo ingrediente al caldero antes de contestarle. Harry era consciente que le estaba pidiendo demasiado, pero de algún modo sabía que Malfoy era su mejor opción. Aguantaría hasta el final, por mucho que le costara; sabría qué hacer, porque ya tenía experiencia en pesadillas.

-¿No te preocupa que vuelva a Inglaterra y le cuente a todo el mundo cómo llorabas y gritabas? –preguntó entonces, con un tono ligeramente forzado.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa. Malfoy estaba perdiendo facultades, ni siquiera le había amenazado con escamotear sangre él mismo para usarla con malvados propósitos.

-Los demás están preocupados por mí o admirando mi gesto; tú estás aquí intentando ayudar todo lo posible.-Meneó la cabeza-. No, Malfoy, la verdad es que dudo que tengas ganas de hablar de eso con nadie. Pero… puedes decir que no, si quieres. No puedo obligarte a pasar por algo así.

Malfoy tardó unos segundos en contestar, pero al final asintió.

-Está bien, Potter. Seré tu testigo.

* * *

La Sala de Ceremonias, donde habían llevado a cabo las negociaciones, estaba ahora prácticamente en penumbras, alumbrada solo por unas cuantas antorchas. Alguien tocaba suave, rítmicamente unos tambores. Los ancianos de la tribu formaban un círculo casi completo alrededor de un poste de madera que tenía unas argollas en la parte superior; habían dejado un pequeño hueco y fue por ahí por donde Harry entró, vestido únicamente con un corto faldón de tela. Llevaba las manos atadas con una gruesa cuerda.

El corazón le iba a cien por hora, puro miedo y adrenalina, y cuando vio el poste y al tipo plantado frente a él con el látigo en la mano, las piernas le temblaron. Aun así, se forzó en seguir adelante. Mejor él que Gowon, se repitió una vez más, para darse valor.

Malfoy también estaba allí. Durante gran parte del trayecto hasta el poste, sólo fue un manchón negro coronado de un color más claro. Luego, cuando lo tuvo más cerca, Harry pudo verlo mejor, vestido de negro, impecablemente peinado y con una expresión rígida, circunspecta. Sus miradas se cruzaron sólo un segundo, lo justo para que Malfoy pareciera enviarle ánimos; después volvió a encerrarse en sí mismo, dispuesto sin duda, en la medida de lo posible, a no ver, a no oír.

Harry empezó a sentirse un poco mareado y no sabía si era el miedo o los primeros efectos de la poción que Malfoy finalmente sí había podido preparar, la poción que le permitiría sobrellevar mejor los latigazos. Se había tomado la otra también, un rato antes de salir de casa; su vejiga y sus intestinos estaban ahora completamente vacíos. Eso era un pequeño alivio; Harry imaginaba que cuando el dolor era tan fuerte como para hacerte perder el control de tu cuerpo también hacía que te despreocuparas por cosas como aquella, pero aun así agradecía estar en condiciones de conservar ese pequeño trozo de dignidad al final de la noche.

El hombre del látigo amarró sus manos al poste de modo que apenas podía moverse. Los tambores aumentaron sensiblemente su ritmo y Harry sintió un zumbido de puro terror en los oídos. Alguien dijo algo en wolof, puntuado por los tambores y de repente, se hizo el silencio.

Y entonces Harry oyó un chasquido y un estallido ardiente en su espalda le hizo lanzar un grito de dolor y sorpresa. Apenas se había recuperado cuando le cayó el segundo y gritó de nuevo. Era demasiado, mucho peor de lo que había esperado. Intentó contener los gritos la vez siguiente, pero el esfuerzo le dejó tan débil que aulló en el cuarto. Las lágrimas y el sudor le rodaban por la cara; la sangre le chorreaba ya por la espalda. Instintivamente trató de soltarse, pero era imposible. El quinto latigazo le hizo pensar que iba a volverse loco de dolor antes de que todo aquello acabara.

Pero de pronto, casi como un milagro, Harry tuvo la sensación de que todo se volvía borroso, después negro. Pensó que iba a tener la suerte de desmayarse, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que era la poción de Malfoy, haciendo efecto por fin. Tal y como le había explicado, tenía la sensación de estar flotando sobre sí mismo, ajeno a todo. Podía ver su espalda en carne viva, con trozos de piel cayendo como colgajos. Podía oírse gritar a cada latigazo, sollozar entre golpe y golpe. Y podía ver también a Malfoy, pálido como un fantasma en medio de aquellas caras oscuras, intentando disimular su temblor, los labios apretados hasta casi desaparecer. Cada vez que el látigo golpeaba su carne, Malfoy daba un pequeño respingo.

Los latigazos seguían, rítmicos e implacables. Harry había perdido la cuenta. ¿Treinta? ¿Cuarenta? Ya no parecía haber un palmo de carne sana en su espalda por herir. El Harry de allá abajo parecía ya prácticamente inconsciente, aunque aún se estremecía y gemía a cada golpe. Por fin, su verdugo bajó el brazo y dio un paso atrás. Wade dijo algo en wolof que los tambores señalaron con un ritmo intenso y después todo se detuvo. Harry alcanzó a ver cómo el verdugo, Malfoy y una sanadora se acercaban rápidamente al poste para soltarlo. Al momento todo se volvió negro de nuevo y esta vez sí, Harry perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

-Maldito seas, Potter –dijo Malfoy, tendiéndolo boca abajo en una camilla-. Maldito seas.

Si hubiera estado consciente, si su espalda no hubiera sido una abominación, Draco le habría pegado con gusto hasta dejarlo de nuevo inconsciente sólo por haberle hecho pasar por aquello. Estúpido Gryffindor, estúpido espíritu de sacrificio, estúpido Gowon, estúpido Consejo de Ancianos… Oh, sin duda podría haber estado maldiciendo toda la noche.

Pero tenía que ocuparse de aquel idiota. Su espalda daba ganas de vomitar, pero no parecía necesario llevarlo a un hospital. La sanadora y él trasladaron a Potter a casa de los Mbaye, donde todos les esperaban con expresiones tan angustiadas como curiosas. Cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que Doolittle y los demás tenían intención de entrar con ellos al cuarto de Potter, cuando se dio cuenta de que esperaban verle la espalda, fuera para compadecerlo o para contarlo después con admiración, sacó su varita y amenazó violentamente con maldecirlos a todos. Estaba furioso, totalmente desequilibrado por el horror que acababa de presenciar y lo pagó con ellos, sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que estaba saliendo de su boca. Cheikh impidió que las cosas fueran a peor alejándolos de allí, y sólo entonces Draco entró rápidamente a la habitación con Mariama y la sanadora.

Potter estaba todavía inconsciente, tumbado boca abajo. Mariama tenía los ojos fijos en su espalda con el aire vidrioso de quien está a punto de caerse al suelo en redondo; Draco la agarró del brazo y la sacó impacientemente de allí antes de que se desvaneciera. Después volvió a entrar. No pensaba desmayarse, aunque agradecía no tener nada en el estómago que vomitar. Pero no hacía falta ponerse histéricos. Aquellas heridas, por horribles que fueran, habían sido hechas sin magia, y eso quería decir que con unas cuantas pociones Potter no tardaría en volver a tener su estúpida espalda de mártir en perfecto estado. Lo importante ahora era evitar infecciones y calmar el dolor hasta que pasaran veinticuatro horas y desapareciera el hechizo que volvía incurables sus heridas.

-No se preocupe, se pondrá bien –dijo la sanadora en wolof, cubriendo cuidadosamente sus heridas con unas gasas humedecidas con algo que olía vagamente a magnolias-. Algunas veces algunos padres piden recibir los latigazos en vez de sus hijos y algunas veces son los maridos, que se ofrecen a ocupar el lugar de sus mujeres. Pero nunca había oído que un jefe quisiera recibirlos en lugar de uno de sus empleados. Harry Potter es un hombre peculiar. Su sacrificio será recordado por todos nosotros.

-Eso le encantará –replicó, mordaz. Sabía que estaba siendo injusto, pero le daba lo mismo estaba demasiado enfadado.

La sanadora lo miró de reojo sin dejar de trabajar. Era una mujer de unos setenta u ochenta años, con el pelo cano, muy corto, el rostro ancho y los ojos hundidos en un mar de arrugas.

-¿Son muy amigos?

-No.

-Extraño… Hay un vínculo entre ustedes, puedo notarlo. ¿Deudas de vida?

-Algunas –admitió Draco, no demasiado sorprendido. Algunos magos podían notar esas cosas, igual que él sentía si alguien tenía magia o era un muggle-. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de mantenerlo inconsciente hasta que pasen las veinticuatro horas?

-No, pero le dejaré un sedante suave y tres dosis de calmantes para el dolor. La poción que hay en estas gasas impedirá que haya infecciones. Sólo tienen que cambiarla una vez, dentro de doce horas. ¿Necesitan que venga a hacerlo yo?

-Se lo agradecería.

Ella asintió.

-Puede comer y beber, pero recomiendo cosas muy suaves. Y por supuesto, debe quedarse en cama; necesita reposo absoluto.

-Entendido.

La sanadora terminó de colocar la última gasa sobre la espalda de Potter y sacó las pociones de su maletín. Draco las observó con curiosidad profesional mientras escuchaba sus instrucciones. La mujer le echó entonces un último vistazo a Potter, le acarició afectuosamente el pelo y se despidió de Draco.

-Si no ha recuperado la consciencia en dos o tres horas avísenme, y también si empieza a tener fiebre.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Draco llamó a Patis y le repitió las instrucciones de la sanadora; el elfo asintió, más estresado de lo normal al ver que el mago a su cargo estaba tan malherido aunque no hubiera sido culpa suya. Draco se había fijado, además, en que Patis había ido perdiéndole el miedo a Potter poco a poco a lo largo de aquellos días y ahora le servía con más entusiasmo: Potter estaba en buenas manos.

Aun así, no se decidía a marcharse de la habitación, no al menos sin asegurarse de que Potter recuperaba la consciencia y todo iba bien. Quería estar seguro de que la poción disociadora había hecho efecto a tiempo, y que esos efectos ya habían pasado

-Idiota… -gruñó, mientras se sentaba en una silla y hacía aparecer con su varita un libro que tenía en su dormitorio.

El libro le entretuvo durante unos minutos. Después lo dejó sobre su regazo y se quedó observando a Potter, que seguía inmóvil, boca abajo. Las gasas de su espalda habían adquirido un leve color sonrosado por culpa de la sangre; él, sin embargo, estaba algo pálido y todavía tenía el pelo sudoroso, pegado a la frente. Miles de recuerdos parecidos se agolparon en su mente: Voldemort nunca había usado un látigo contra ellos, pero les había dejado así de rotos o peor más de una vez. A veces les había permitido curarse con magia; otras, no. Y había visto morir a algunas de sus víctimas entre gritos de agonía similares a los que había lanzado Potter. Draco respiró hondo y trató de apartar aquellos recuerdos de su mente.

Cheikh y Davies asomaron precavidamente la cabeza para pedirle que les avisara en cuanto Potter recobrara el conocimiento y decirle que les avisara si necesitaba algo. Draco, que estaba un poco menos alterado que cuando había llegado, les contestó lo más educadamente que pudo y ellos se marcharon, dejándolo de nuevo a solas con Potter y el nervioso elfo. Con un suspiro, abrió otra vez su libro y reanudó la lectura.

* * *

Había pasado casi una hora. En el comedor, los demás ya estaban cenando; Draco le había pedido a su elfo un té, porque aún tenía el estómago revuelto por la escabechina. Probablemente no iba a poder comer carne en un mes.

Entonces, Potter gimió y movió ligeramente un brazo. Draco se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó a la cama.

-¿Potter? –dijo en voz baja.

No hubo respuesta y Draco regresó al sillón, pero al cabo de un par de minutos, Potter volvió a gemir y a moverse un poco. Draco se levantó de nuevo y repitió su nombre.

-Mi espalda… -se quejó Potter, en un murmullo casi inaudible.

-Ya ha pasado todo –le tranquilizó Draco-. Estás en casa de los Mbaye y dentro de unas horas podremos curarte la espalda del todo.

-Me duele…

Draco tragó saliva y le hizo un gesto a Patis para que le diera a Potter la poción calmante que la sanadora le había dejado.

-Patis te dará algo para el dolor. No, no te muevas –dijo, al ver que ese loco intentaba incorporarse. No fue muy lejos; al primer movimiento dio un grito ahogado de dolor y se quedó inmóvil. Draco empezaba a encontrarse tan enfermo como cuando había presenciado los latigazos-. ¿Funcionaron las pociones?

-Sí.

Eso fue un alivio, pero Draco aún se sentía mal. El elfo le dio cuidadosamente la poción. Potter se quedó tan quieto después que Draco pensó que había vuelto a quedarse inconsciente, pero al cabo de unos segundos, dijo algo con voz tan débil que no pudo oírlo.

-No hables ahora, Potter. Tienes que descansar. La poción te ayudará a dormir.

Potter ya no dijo nada, pero Draco no tardó en darse cuenta de que había empezado a tiritar. La temperatura en toda la casa era agradable, constante gracias a un hechizo, pero el shock debía de haberlo destemplado. El elfo, casi al momento, usó su magia e hizo algo que rodeó la cama de Potter por un segundo con una suave luz anaranjada. Draco había visto usar ese hechizo antes y sabía que había creado una especie de burbuja térmica alrededor de Potter.

Draco sabía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer por él; todo lo que quería era meterse en su cama y tomarse una dosis de poción para dormir. Patis podía cuidar de Potter mejor que cualquier humano. Sin embargo, se sentía renuente a marcharse de allí. Potter le había agradecido sus esfuerzos y había firmado aquel papel, pero Draco tenía la sensación cada vez más fuerte de que había fallado, de que aquello era culpa suya. Obviamente, también era culpa de Potter por ofrecerse en el lugar de Gowon, pero el Consejo no habría aceptado ese intercambio si Draco no hubiera estado repitiendo una y otra vez todas sus hazañas durante la guerra. Tenía la sensación de que había pintado una diana en Potter y lo más irónico de todo era que lo había hecho justo cuando ya no le odiaba, ni le guardaba rencor.

-Eres un imbécil, Potter –le dijo en voz baja, para no despertarlo-. ¿Por qué tenías que hacerte el puto héroe? Aún podríamos haber hecho algo. Se me habría ocurrido _algo_. Pero no, Snape tenía razón: te mueres si no eres el protagonista, ¿verdad? –Draco miró su expresión dolorida, las gasas sanguinolentas de su espalda y cerró los ojos con fuerza-. Mierda, Potter, lo siento. Lo siento. Yo no quería que pasara esto. Joder…_ Joder_…

-No es… culpa tuya.

Draco abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, comprendiendo que Potter había estado despierto todo el rato. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, pensar siquiera qué decir, Potter emitió un leve quejido y pareció quedarse dormido de verdad. Draco, que había estado conteniendo el aliento casi sin darse cuenta, lo dejó escapar con un suspiro tembloroso y volvió a sentarse en su sillón.

* * *

Pasaba de medianoche cuando Draco se fue por fin a la cama, no sin decirle a Patis que le avisara si Potter despertaba para algo más que para pedir agua o tomarse otra dosis de poción calmante. Su sueño fue inquieto y se despertó por sí mismo antes de que amaneciera. Aún faltaban un par de horas para que llegara la sanadora para cambiarle las gasas a Potter y le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero Draco sabía que no iba a volver a dormirse, así que se levantó y se fue a correr un poco alrededor de la casa.

Cuando terminó, se duchó, se vistió y pasó a ver a Potter. Su habitación olía a medicinas, a sangre. Patis le dijo que Potter sólo se había despertado una vez en toda la noche y había vuelto a dormirse rápidamente después de beber agua y tomarse otra dosis de poción. Draco usó la varita para iluminar un poco la habitación y vio que las gasas ya estaban prácticamente rojas, que Potter aún seguía pálido. Tras un instante de vacilación, alargó la mano y la puso en su frente: al menos no parecía tener fiebre.

-Bien, avísame si hay cambios.

Draco se acercó a la cocina y descubrió que no era el único levantado. Los Mbaye y Leola Davies ya estaban allí, tomando un té. Una de las sirvientas preparaba el desayuno, pero Draco no estaba todavía seguro de que comer fuera una buena idea.

-¿Sigue dormido? –preguntó Mariama, en inglés.

-Sí.

-Hay periodistas fuera –le dijo Cheikh, en francés-. Leola habló con ellos anoche, pero tú eres el testigo y también quieren hablar contigo. Y con Harry, cuando se recupere.

Periodistas… Draco no sabía si iba a poder lidiar adecuadamente con ellos en ese momento. No si no podía decir que los miembros del Consejo eran unos bastardos por ser tan estrictos con un crimen cometido por error en el que nadie había salido herido, y Gowon un subnormal por no informarse bien antes de hacer las cosas, y Potter un estúpido por ofrecerse a recibir el castigo en su lugar. Era mejor esperar a que pudiera ser capaz de decir lo que todos esperaban oírle decir.

Todos estaban levantados ya cuando llegó la sanadora. Draco entró con ella a la habitación de Potter y observó sin decir nada cómo ella le cambiaba las gasas de la espalda. Potter, que también estaba medio despierto, parecía estar pasándolo mal. Las heridas no tenían mejor aspecto que la noche anterior y Draco se preguntó cómo soportaban los muggles curarse con tanta lentitud. Había heridas mágicas que también tardaban en curarse –o nunca se curaban-, pero en general un par de pociones y una noche de descanso bastaban para solucionar casi todos los golpes, fracturas y heridas abiertas que podía sufrir un mago a lo largo de su vida.

-Bueno, dadas las circunstancias, yo diría que está bastante bien –dijo al fin la sanadora-. Debe seguir tomándose las dos pociones, aunque sin abusar de la calmante. Dentro de doce horas volveré y curaremos esas heridas como es debido.

Cuando ella se marchó, Draco aún se quedó allí. No sabía muy bien por qué; después de haberlo visto pasar por los latigazos, sentía el impulso de rondarlo hasta asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Y era igual de raro que Potter pareciera dar su aprobación a su presencia en el cuarto. Desde luego no le había dicho que se marchara ni había pedido que entrara alguien en su lugar.

La mañana transcurrió lentamente. Cuando Draco se sintió un poco más diplomático, salió a reunirse con los periodistas y afirmó que se sentía muy agradecido por la generosidad del Consejo y que estaba tan anonadado como los demás por la desinteresada heroicidad de Potter. Era una suerte que el Profeta estuviera de su parte; el enviado de Sienna Bullard no insinuó ni por lo más remoto que aquello hubiera sido culpa suya y, al contrario, parecía sobre todo interesado en el papel que él había tenido durante las negociaciones. El periodista de la WWZ fue un poco más insidioso, pero Draco fue capaz de manejarlo sin perder la calma. Lo único que le puso un poco nervioso fue darse cuenta de que ya había rumores de que había conseguido la amnistía a cambio de su colaboración; se suponía que Potter tenía que hacerlo público al final de la misión. Draco, simplemente, dejó pasar la pregunta sin contestar.

Con todo lo que había sucedido, Draco apenas había tenido tiempo de pensar en el documento que le devolvía realmente su libertad, en lo que eso significaba. Las cosas habían empezado a cambiar ya con Rookwood, desde luego, pero ahora ese cambio era oficial, legal. Ya no tenía que morderse la lengua, ni tragar más mierda del ministerio por miedo a las represalias. Sólo tenían cierto control de él a través de su padre, pero Draco sabía que podía denunciar cualquier intento de manipulación y Bullard lo publicaría en la primera plana de El Profeta en tono debidamente escandalizado.

Libre, era libre.

Draco miró a Potter, cubierto de cintura para abajo con una sábana. Treinta años, y tantas cosas entre ellos que mareaba pensarlo. La sanadora había notado los vínculos que les unían, sus destinos entrelazados de algún modo, quisieran o no. El hecho de que Potter le hubiera escogido como testigo parecía una prueba más de ello.

-¿Cuánto falta… para que… se cumpla el plazo? –murmuró Potter de pronto, arrugando la frente en un gesto de dolor.

-Seis horas –dijo Draco, al que le había vuelto a pillar por sorpresa que estuviera despierto.

-¿El jefe Potter quiere beber algo? –le ofreció al momento el elfo-. Será un honor para Patis traerle algo de beber.

Potter pidió un poco de té, aunque beber parecía resultarse doloroso y lo dejó de intentar después de un par de tragos. Draco recordó una convalecencia especialmente dura que había tenido su madre cuando Voldemort había probado con ella una maldición que atacaba al sistema nervioso.

-¿Has hablado… con Gowon?

-No. Davies irá a recogerlo cuando se acabe el plazo. Y trata de dormir.

-Me duele…demasiado… para dormir.

-Bueno… Piensa en todas las alabanzas que recibirás cuando vuelvas a casa. Seguro que Shacklebolt ya está inventando una medalla nueva para ti.

Pero lo había dicho sin mala sangre y Potter, a pesar de su estado, lo notó.

-Jódete, Malfoy –dijo, en el mismo tono-. Sabes que no… es por eso.

-No pretendo saber lo que pasa por la mente de los Gryffindor, sois demasiado raros para mí.

Potter tardó unos segundos en volver a hablar.

-Tú también… eres raro. Estás aquí. Y sé… que no es… para regodearte… en mi sufrimiento, precisamente.

-No, no es por eso –admitió Draco.

-No tienes… por qué sentirte culpable.

-No lo hago.-Entonces recordó que Potter le había escuchado la noche anterior-. Anoche aún estaba algo conmocionado por el espectáculo. Después de una noche de sueño reparador, tengo clarísimo que básicamente estás así porque Gowon y tú sois idiotas y los senegaleses, unos estúpidos supersticiosos.

-Entonces… ¿por qué estás… aquí?

-Bueno, tampoco estoy aquí todo el rato, no te emociones. –Pero de algún modo, se sintió impulsado a ser más sincero-. Es sólo… joder, fui yo el que vio lo que te hicieron, Potter. Si no estuviera aquí, estaría pensando en tu maldita espalda.

Potter entreabrió los ojos y lo observó unos segundos. Sin las gafas, sus ojos parecían más grandes, más verdes.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Como tú dijiste, podré soportarlo.

Potter esbozó una ligera sonrisa y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

-Bien. Yo también.

_Continuará_


	19. 19 Volviendo a casa

**NdA**: Besos y muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar

Capítulo 19 **Volviendo a casa**

Una hora antes de que se cumpliera el plazo, Melanie McMillan asomó la cabeza sonrientemente por la puerta de la habitación de Potter.

-¿Está despierto? –le preguntó a Draco en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó a su vez Potter, despejando por sí mismo las dudas sobre si dormía o no.

La sonrisa de McMillan vaciló un poco al ver las gasas de nuevo ensangrentadas de su espalda, pero continuó con ánimo.

-Ah, Harry, buenas noticias: acaba de llegarnos un patronus de Hermione con un mensaje. Ella y la señora Weasley acaban de llegar a Senegal y van a venir aquí. Mariama acaba de salir para ir a recogerlas.

Draco arrugó la nariz con desagrado; las dos le caían bastante mal y además estaba convencido de que, si habían oído los latigazos y sabían que él había sido el negociador, le iban a acusar de haberlo planeado todo. No le hacía ninguna gracia que hubieran ido allí. Pero eran lo más parecido que Potter tenía a una familia, así que no podía protestar mucho ante aquella visita imprevista. Potter, además, se había puesto tan contento al oírla que había tratado de incorporarse, una reacción que pagó inmediatamente con un gruñido de dolor.

-Si a mí me hubieran dado cincuenta latigazos en la espalda hace menos de veinticuatro horas me acordaría, ¿sabes? –le dijo Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Listillo –murmuró Potter, con voz ahogada-. Gracias por… avisarme, Melanie.

-Sí, hazlas pasar cuando lleguen –dijo Draco, acompañándola hasta la puerta.

-Claro.

Draco bajó la voz.

-Será mejor que salgas a asegurarte de que Molly Weasley no les dice a los periodistas de la puerta que los senegaleses son unos animales por haber hecho eso. –Si Molly Weasley andaba en modo maternal… Bueno, que se lo preguntaran a tía Bellatrix.

Leola asintió y salió de la habitación, dejándolo a solas con un Potter bastante animado.

-No puedo creer… que hayan… venido.

Un año atrás, Draco habría señalado sarcásticamente que lo raro era ver a Potter sin un Weasley orbitando alrededor suyo, pero la lógica y los rumores indicaban que el divorcio había cambiado eso. Quizás sí tenía motivos para sorprenderse, más por su ex suegra que por Granger.

-Deben de estar preocupadas por ti.

Al cabo de quince o veinte minutos, las dos mujeres entraron por la puerta. Draco se tensó, esperando la primera acusación, como había pasado con Doolittle, pero ambas le ignoraron y fueron directamente hacia Potter, todas llenas de aspavientos, preguntándole cómo estaba, cómo se le había ocurrido hacer algo así y otras cosas igual de previsibles. Al ver aquello, Draco dedujo que las declaraciones que éste había hecho a la prensa el día anterior habían servido de algo, después de todo. Y si esas dos no le hacían responsable a él, probablemente quienes lo hicieran en Inglaterra serían sólo una minoría.

Con ellas allí imbuidas de espíritu maternal, parloteando como gallinas cluecas alrededor de Potter, Draco ya no se sentía a gusto en la habitación, así que se marchó y no volvió a entrar ni siquiera cuando llegó la sanadora, ya en condiciones de poder curar de verdad a Potter. Al cabo de una media hora, las tres mujeres salieron al comedor, sonrientes, diciendo que las heridas habían sanado muy bien, y que Potter se estaba dando una ducha, ayudado por Patis.

Cuando apareció por fin, Draco lo examinó de arriba abajo. Sonreía, estaba afeitado, iba vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa suelta de manga corta. Sólo sus andares algo envarados y cierta oscuridad en los ojos que aún no se había disipado del todo delataban la ordalía por la que acababa de pasar. Todos se levantaron a darle la bienvenida, con sonrisas punteadas de admiración. Draco admitía que se necesitaba valor y sangre fría para hacer lo que había hecho… pero para hacerlo por alguien que era prácticamente un extraño también se necesitaban altas dosis de estupidez y él no veía nada de admirable en eso. Si alguna vez se le ocurriera hacer algo así a él, Astoria lo mandaría directamente a San Mungo para que le examinaran la cabeza.

Potter recibió todo su homenaje con aire incómodo y Draco se sintió ligera, tontamente satisfecho cuando vio que lo buscaba con la mirada. Entonces él también se puso en pie; realmente era un alivio verlo recuperado.

-Potter…-dijo, tendiéndole la mano justo cuando Potter hacía lo mismo-. Me alegra que estés bien.

-Gracias –contestó Potter, sonriendo; Draco suponía que verse por fin libre de ese dolor ya era motivo suficiente como para sentirse el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-¿Qué tal recuerdas lo que pasó?

Potter frunció levemente las cejas, como si algo le sorprendiera.

-Es extraño, como si lo hubiera visto en una película hace un millón de años. O sea recuerdo ir allí, que me amarraran al poste… pero lo demás parece muy lejano.

Draco asintió, complacido consigo mismo por el éxito de su poción.

-Harry, deberías comer algo y hablar con la prensa –intervino Davies.

Mariama había hecho que prepararan una cena para celebrarlo, pero Potter dijo que quería quitarse a la prensa de encima cuanto antes, así que se bebió una taza de té y engulló un par de galletas para ir tirando y después él y Draco salieron al exterior. Allí les esperaba una lluvia de flashes de fotos y de preguntas; Potter tenía ya experiencia de sobra en ese tipo de cosas y respondió sin dar la sensación de sentirse agobiado. Lo que querían saber todos, básicamente, era por qué se había ofrecido en lugar de Gowon –ya lo había explicado el día anterior, pero se lo volvían a preguntar una y otra vez-, qué había sentido durante el castigo y qué tal se había recuperado. Y de nuevo, el periodista de El Profeta se tomó un interés especial en hacerle hablar del papel que Draco había jugado en todas las negociaciones. Potter se mostró complaciente en ese sentido, sin escatimar alabanzas –sus cumplidos se extendieron también a los Mbaye y al resto del equipo-, y recalcó un par de veces más que Draco no había tenido nada que ver con su decisión de recibir el castigo.

-Señor Potter, ¿no cree usted que estos castigos corporales no son propios de magos civilizados? –sonó una voz de pronto en inglés con un fuerte acento africano.

Draco dio un respingo y miró a la chica que había hecho la pregunta, tan jovencita que parecía mentira que no estuviera todavía en el colegio. A juzgar por su expresión decidida y aire un poco severo y antipático, acababa de encontrar a la versión local de Hermione Granger en sus años mozos. Pero la pregunta era una nidada de huevos de ashwinder a punto de entrar en combustión y Draco se giró hacia Potter rogando para que no dijera nada que no debía. Gowon ya estaba fuera de peligro, claro, pero un incidente diplomático de ese estilo aún podía perjudicar sus negocios allí.

-¿Es lo que usted cree? –preguntó a su vez Potter. La chica asintió con mirada belicosa y Potter le dirigió una sonrisa-. Bueno, todo se puede cambiar. Pero lo que importa es la opinión de la sociedad mágica senegalesa, no la mía.

Draco se tranquilizó un poco cuando pasaron a la siguiente pregunta y nadie más siguió con el tema. Justo cuando la rueda de prensa ya estaba acabando se produjo un pequeño revuelto entre los periodistas y Draco vio que Leola Davies ya había regresado de Metit con Kayim Gowon. El hombre iba vestido ya con su ropa, que pendía de él como de un espantapájaros, y su mirada ligeramente confundida y ansiosa se tornó en absoluto, culpable agradecimiento en cuanto distinguió a Potter entre el gentío. Los fotógrafos cayeron en un delirio fotográfico mientras los dos hombres se acercaban el uno al otro y todos prorrumpieron en espontáneos aplausos cuando se dieron un breve, pero sentido abrazo. Draco aplaudió también, aunque en su caso tenía poco de gesto espontáneo. Aún veía trocitos de carne de la espalda de Potter saltando por los aires bajo el látigo.

* * *

El dolor tenía algo bueno; una vez desaparecía, resultaba difícil recordarlo realmente, como si fuera un mecanismo de defensa. El susto aún le duraba un poco y tenía molestias por toda la espalda, pero todo había terminado ya, Gowon estaba allí, libre y listo para volver a Inglaterra, y Molly, pese al distanciamiento que había habido entre ellos tras el divorcio, había viajado hasta Senegal sólo para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Harry veía motivos de sobra para celebrarlo.

Gowon estaba aún bajo los efectos de su encarcelamiento; no había llegado a estar dos meses, pero las cárceles mágicas eran muy duras incluso sin dementores. Estaba callado, más concentrado en comer que otra cosa; de vez en cuando se detenía y miraba unos segundos a su alrededor, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no se lo estaba imaginando. Y Malfoy también estaba más encerrado en sí mismo que los días anteriores, más incómodo. Harry supuso, no sin pesar, que se debía principalmente a la presencia de Molly y Hermione.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, salieron al jardín, que estaba adornado con farolillos de colores y protegidos de las miradas de los periodistas por un grueso muro de piedra. La temperatura era agradable y soplaba una suave brisa proveniente del mar. Harry, relajado por primera vez desde que había llegado a Senegal, charlaba amistosamente con Hermione, quien quería conocer todos los detalles de las negociaciones. Molly, después de asegurarse una vez más de que él estaba en perfecto estado, se había ido a la cocina para hablar con una de las criadas sobre recetas senegalesas. Gowon, que también había disfrutado de unas cuantas atenciones de Molly, observaba pensativamente el impresionante cielo nocturno. Malfoy, sentado alrededor de una de las mesas de jardín con los Mbaye y Pritt, les escuchaba hablar con aire ausente, casi melancólico, mientras bebía poco a poco de su copa de champán. No era la fiesta del siglo, pero era comprensible: todos estaban cansados.

-…¿no te parece? –oyó que decía Hermione.

Harry se dio cuenta de que se había distraído y la miró con un gesto de disculpa.

-Lo siento, ¿qué?

-Digo que quizás sería buena idea formar en el mundo mágico un sistema de embajadas como Dios manda, para poder reaccionar de manera más organizada en ocasiones como esta – contestó Hermione. Harry hizo un ruidito poco comprometido, nada interesado en hablar de eso en ese momento-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… No sé, debería estar más contento, ¿no? –dijo, señalando a Draco con la cabeza.

-¿Ya has firmado la rescisión de su condena?

-Sí, ayer por la tarde, antes de pedirle que fuera mi testigo. Creo que le preocupa que en casa le echen la culpa de lo de los latigazos.

-Hombre, fue nuestra primera reacción –admitió Hermione-. Pero luego oímos tus declaraciones por la radio explicando cómo había sido todo y dejaste bastante claro que había sido una decisión tuya. Supongo que habrás dejado convencida a más gente también. Y a Rookwood le faltó tiempo anoche para ponerlo por las nubes y barrer un poco para casa. No creo que vaya a tener demasiados problemas.

Harry asintió, esperando que Hermione estuviera en lo cierto. Algo había cambiado de nuevo entre Malfoy y él después de ese viaje, un nuevo giro de tuerca, y aunque no fueran exactamente amigos, se habían conocido mejor, se había creado cierta corriente simpatía entre ellos –aunque Malfoy la hubiera expresado, básicamente, gruñéndole y llamándole idiota-. Nunca lo habría creído posible, pero la verdad era que ahora Malfoy le caía bien.

Entonces, una de las criadas salió con paso rápido de la casa y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban los Mbaye y Malfoy. Harry no podía oír lo que decía, pero fuera lo que fuera, obró un inesperado cambio en Malfoy, a quien de pronto se le iluminó la cara. Al momento, él y Mariama entraron a paso rápido a la casa y Harry, curioso, se acercó con Hermione a preguntarle a Cheikh qué había pasado.

-La mujer de Draco acaba de llamar por Red Flú –les explicó, sonriente-. Está en la Terminal Internacional.

-¿Va a venir?

-Sí, han ido a recibirla.

Harry sonrió también, contento por Malfoy, quien sin duda ahora sí se animaría.

-Genial.

Sus suposiciones eran ciertas, porque al cabo de unos minutos Malfoy salió al jardín con Astoria del brazo, los dos con aspecto feliz. Mariama iba con ellos y primero fueron a saludar a Cheikh, pero después se acercaron a donde estaban Harry y Hermione. La expresión de ambos era ahora mucho más reservada, aunque Harry tuvo de nuevo la sensación de que era más por Hermione que por él.

-Hola, Astoria, me alegra verte aquí –dijo entonces, tendiéndole la mano.

-Hola, Harry –contestó ella, estrechándosela-. Yo me alegro de ver que ya te has recuperado. ¿Está tu agente bien?

Harry lo señaló con la cabeza.

-Ahí anda, tratando de acostumbrarse a todo otra vez.-Entonces miró a Hermione de reojo; ella y Malfoy no se habían dirigido la palabra ni para saludarse, pero Astoria no tenía nada que ver con lo que había pasado en Hogwarts entre ellos dos-. Vosotras dos no os conocéis, ¿verdad?

-Nunca hemos sido formalmente presentadas –dijo Astoria, con una sonrisa educada-, pero hemos coincidido en alguna ocasión.

-Encantada de conocerte –dijo Hermione.

-Lo mismo digo –contestó Astoria, mientras las dos se estrechaban la mano. Al contrario que Hermione, que iba con una falda corta y una blusa sin mangas, Astoria llevaba una túnica de verano, larga hasta los pies; con el pelo recogido en una gruesa y apretada trenza tenía un aspecto de patricia romana-. ¿Ha venido también tu marido?

-No, he venido con mi suegra. No queríamos presentarnos aquí todos, y menos sin avisar.

Astoria asintió.

-Claro… Bueno, por suerte Harry parece estar perfectamente. –Sonrió de nuevo-. Si nos disculpáis, tengo un par de cosas que hablar con Draco.

Los dos se fueron entonces hacia un rincón del jardín. Harry se preguntó por un momento si Astoria no habría ido allí a por Malfoy porque algo iba mal, pero pronto se dio cuenta, por sus expresiones, de que no se trataba de nada preocupante. Seguramente Astoria sólo había ido allí a darle apoyo moral a su marido.

Hermione, que se los había quedado mirando con una expresión ligeramente extrañada, se volvió de pronto hacia Harry con una sonrisa teñida de incredulidad.

-No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero… Malfoy está loco por ella.

-Sí, es un caso terminal –dijo Harry, divertido.

-Creía que habría sido… ya sabes, un matrimonio de conveniencia, que se llevaban bien y nada más. Malfoy parece hasta agradable cuando ella está cerca.

Harry pensó que en realidad Malfoy parecía hasta atractivo en ese momento. Sin ese aire eternamente suspicaz y hostil en la cara y una sonrisa que por una vez sólo expresaba simple alegría, ganaba mucho.

-Malfoy puede ser agradable. Cuando quiere. –Todo lo que había pasado entre ellos acudió a su memoria con facilidad-. Ha estado genial. No voy a dejar que nadie lo olvide.

* * *

-Y tenía que sonreírle a todo el mundo –lloriqueó Draco, en broma-. Y ser agradable todo el rato, y decir lo orgullosos que nos sentíamos de nuestro gran héroe Harry Potter.

Astoria, también en broma, le palmeó maternalmente la espalda.

-Ssssht, ya pasó, ya pasó.

-Ha sido horrible…

-Pobrecito mío.

Astoria sonreía, aliviada al ver que sus temores habían sido infundados. En casa se habían puesto muy nerviosos al oír el resultado de las negociaciones, preocupados por la posibilidad de que pensaran que Draco había orquestado aquello de algún modo. Nada más oír la noticia, pese a las declaraciones de Potter, Astoria había empezado los preparativos para ir a Senegal; no pensaba dejar que Draco se enfrentara a los problemas solo. Escuchar más tarde que Potter, quién sabía por qué razón, había nombrado a Draco testigo no había acallado su inquietud. Era una decisión extraña que podía fácilmente volverse contra Draco, ya fuera porque apoyaba la teoría de que lo había hecho adrede –y había conseguido ser testigo para poder regodearse con el sufrimiento de Potter- o ya fuera porque Draco no necesitaba, de ninguna manera, presenciar más escenas de ese estilo.

-Draco, ahora en serio… ¿estás bien? Sé que no debió de ser fácil ver lo de Potter.

-Podría haberme pasado el resto de mi vida sin ese espectáculo, pero estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Astoria le había visto realmente acosado por sus malos recuerdos y sabía que Draco no estaba quitándole importancia para tranquilizarla o hacerse el fuerte.

-No sé por qué tuvo que nombrarte testigo a ti, pero aún entiendo menos por qué aceptaste. ¿Lo puso como condición para firmar tu rescisión de pena?

-No, no.

-Pero ya la ha firmado, ¿no? –dijo, pensando de pronto que quizás aún no lo había hecho.

-Sí, lo hizo antes de pedirme que fuera su testigo. No sé, me dijo… bueno, que los demás no podrían soportarlo, pero yo sí. Creo que prefería tener a su lado a alguien que supiera qué iba a pasar realmente.

-Aun así, esos son sus motivos, no los tuyos.

Draco apartó la vista un momento.

-Se lo debía, Astoria –contestó, un poco de mala gana-. El Consejo no le habría permitido ocupar el lugar de Gowon si yo no hubiera estado diciendo en todas partes que era el guerrero más grande y respetado de toda Europa. Y… fue él quien me dio la oportunidad de conseguir ese indulto. Se lo debía, ¿de acuerdo?

Estaba claro que Draco no tenía un deseo en particular de hablar de aquel tema y Astoria decidió que podía dejarlo correr. El horrible espectáculo de una nueva tortura no le había afectado tanto como podría haberlo hecho y ahora estaba ya bastante segura de que Potter iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano por descargar a Draco de la responsabilidad de aquel asunto. Esto último se vio confirmado una vez más al día siguiente, cuando volvieron a Inglaterra. Nada más llegar a la TTI, Astoria observó con sorpresa encubierta a toda prisa que les esperaba un gran recibimiento. El lugar estaba adornado con una gran pancarta que decía "Bienvenido a casa, Kayim" y había así como cien personas allí, la mayoría de ellas con fotos de Potter en las manos. Frente a todos, Shacklebolt y media docena de miembros del Wizengamot, entre ellos Rookwood, sonreían; otra media docena de periodistas hacían fotos y lanzaban preguntas a unos y a otros con una total falta de organización. Astoria se pegó ligeramente a Draco, algo abrumada por la muchedumbre.

Después de la bienvenida de Shacklebolt, aplaudida por el público, los periodistas comenzaron de nuevo a hacer preguntas, sobre todo a Potter y a Gowon. El primero parecía un poco agobiado ante aquellas atenciones, aunque no tanto como el BIM, quien parecía estar deseando que se lo tragara la tierra. Aun así, Potter se aseguró de dejar claro una vez más no sólo que Draco no había tenido nada que ver en su decisión de ocupar el lugar de Gowon, sino que consideraba que la misión diplomática había sido un éxito gracias precisamente a él. Astoria no sabía si hablaba la culpa por lo de su hijo James o si estaba siendo sincero, pero al oírlo hablar así de Draco sintió que se despertaba dentro de ella un ligero afecto por él que no había sentido hasta entonces.

-El señor Malfoy nos ha prestado una ayuda inestimable y no por primera vez –dijo entonces el ministro, contestando a una pregunta de los periodistas-. Somos muchos los que empezamos a encontrar injusta su situación legal y es por eso que me alegra poder decir que el ministerio ha decidido revocar todas las restricciones legales que pesan actualmente sobre él.

No era tan raro que Shacklebolt hablara así de Draco, porque tenía que justificar su decisión, y además no habría sido inteligente dejar que Rookwood se llevara todo el mérito por haber confiado en él en primer lugar; aun así, Astoria habría tenido serias dificultades para reprimir una carcajada de asombro ante el descaro de Shacklebolt si no hubiera sido porque aquel no le parecía realmente el mejor momento para llevar a cabo ese anuncio. Un intercambio fugaz de miradas con Draco le indicó que a éste le pasaba lo mismo.

Los periodistas se giraron rápidamente hacia ellos.

-¿Qué tiene que decir a esto, señor Malfoy?

-¿Ya lo sabía antes de ir a Senegal?

Draco asintió.

-Sí, ya estaba hablado. Como pueden imaginar es un momento muy importante para mí y para mi familia y estamos muy satisfechos con la decisión del ministerio.

Un periodista de la WWZ miró directamente a Shacklebolt.

-¿No cree que esto puede ser mal recibido por las víctimas de los mortífagos?

-Las circunstancias del señor Malfoy son especiales. Este gobierno no tiene la intención de hacer la vista gorda con los criminales de guerra, pero difícilmente puede considerarse así a un muchacho de diecisiete años que actuó bajo serias coacciones. El señor Malfoy ha dado señales en numerosas ocasiones de que no es ningún criminal y sería injusto seguir tratándolo como a tal.

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con su decisión de retirar la denuncia contra James Potter?

Astoria miró de reojo a Potter, quien se había tensado al oír mencionar ese asunto.

-No, en absoluto –dijo Shacklebolt.

-Sólo nos pidieron que James se disculpara públicamente y que lo cambiáramos de colegio para que no coincidieran de nuevo –intervino entonces Potter-. Ambas cosas son comprensibles y razonables. Nadie mencionó nada sobre las restricciones legales del señor Malfoy.

Rookwood intervino entonces.

-Señores, de todos modos, este no es el tema principal aquí. Obviamente soy el primero en alegrarme de que la situación del señor Malfoy haya sido corregida: es uno de mis hombres de confianza y alguien a quien aprecio sinceramente. Pero hemos venido aquí para recibir al señor Gowon y a todos los que han hecho posible su liberación. No dejemos que discusiones sobre asuntos del pasado empañen lo que debe ser un momento feliz para todos nosotros.

Astoria asintió para sus adentros. Hablar en ese momento de todo aquello no podía ser bueno.

-Tanto el señor Gowon como el jefe Potter querrán, además, descansar –dijo Shacklebolt-. Si no tienen ninguna pregunta más, creo que deberíamos dejar que todos se vayan a casa.

Los periodistas, en realidad, se lanzaron a hacer más preguntas aún tan atropelladamente como al principio, pero las palabras del ministro habían sido la señal para que todos se pusieran ya en marcha. Todos se despidieron rápidamente de todos y Astoria sujetó a Draco del brazo para Desaparecerse juntos.

* * *

Era bueno estar de vuelta. Draco sonreía de oreja a oreja en el salón de invierno de Malfoy manor mientras a su alrededor todo el mundo comentaba las negociaciones en Senegal y el trato con el ministerio. No sólo estaban allí sus padres; también Theo y Daphne con los padres de esta última, Pansy y Adrian con los padres de la primera, Greg, Millicent… Ninguno de ellos, a excepción quizás de Daphne, había tenido idea de que aquel viaje a Senegal había sido a cambio de acabar con sus restricciones legales. Lo miraban con la misma cara de asombro y admiración con la que le habían mirado cuando se había hecho pública su relación con Rookwood, y si también había un poquito de envidia y resentimiento -¿por qué tú sí y yo no?- era algo con lo que podía vivir perfectamente.

En algunos de ellos también había cierta curiosidad malsana por oír los detalles del castigo a Potter. No era precisamente una sorpresa, considerando que la mayoría de ellos le tenía manía o, directamente, le deseaban una muerte lenta y dolorosa; a aquellas alturas no tenía que ver tanto con Voldemort como con las inspecciones a sus casas y los interrogatorios con veritaserum. Pero Draco no quería hablar de ello. Ni quería recordarlo ni quería verlos disfrutar con aquello. No era el lado de ellos que más apreciaba. Y además, ahora Potter ya no le caía mal. Estaba como una cabra, eso desde luego, pero era un tipo bastante soportable.

Su madre no había planeado realmente una cena con tanta gente, pero con la ayuda de los elfos domésticos fue fácil preparar una con relativa rapidez. Apenas acababan de sentarse a la mesa cuando notó un ligero tintineo en las protecciones de la mansión y cruzó una mirada con sus padres y Astoria, que también lo habían notado. Quería decir que se había activado el hechizo que se deshacía de las Vociferadoras. A Draco no le extrañó mucho, porque había imaginado que muchas víctimas de los mortífagos no iban a reaccionar bien al cambio en su situación legal; lo que le interesaba era saber cuántas llegaban. Los demás invitados seguían cenando, ignorando lo que había pasado. Sólo los Malfoy –su madre y Astoria incluidas, desde que habían dado a luz- eran capaces de sentir las protecciones de la casa.

Poco después de servir el postre volvieron a notar la llegada de una segunda Vociferadora, pero eso fue todo a lo largo de la noche. Y las Vociferadoras se mandaban en caliente; si no estaban llegando ya en masa es que no iban a llegar. Sólo dos era mucho menos de lo que Draco se había atrevido a esperar.

Al día siguiente, sus previsiones se cumplieron. Los elfos le dijeron que había llegado una Vociferadora más cuando todos dormían –Draco ni se había enterado-, pero tres seguía siendo un número excelente.

Era libre. Y no sólo de la vigilancia de los aurores, sino también del peso que había caído sobre sus hombros tras la guerra. Eso significaba, por ejemplo, que no tenía por qué seguir buscando poder y respetabilidad a través de los negocios; si quería, podía irse de crucero con Astoria hasta que volvieran los niños en Pascua. O dedicarle más tiempo a las pociones, que era lo que de verdad le gustaba.

Pero cuando sus padres entraron en el salón para desayunar, notó algo en ellos que le hizo tambalearse un poco en su nube color de rosa. Pasaba algo, estaba seguro. Había una mirada indefinible en los ojos de su padre que no había visto nunca y su madre estaba cerca de él, prestándole un apoyo silencioso.

-¿Qué sucede?

Sus padres no contestaron hasta que no se sirvieron el desayuno, unos segundos en los que Draco consideró posibilidades hasta volverse loco.

-Tu madre y yo hemos tomado una decisión –dijo entonces su padre-. Vamos a mudarnos.

Draco no sabía qué había esperado, pero desde luego no era eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Era la idea más absurda que había oído nunca.

Su padre apretó la mandíbula un momento.

-Ahora que ya se ha acabado del todo tu condena, yo soy la única razón que puede traer a los aurores a esta casa. Me repugna verlos en Malfoy manor. En estas circunstancias, prefiero mudarme, y a tu madre no le importa que nos instalemos en otra casa. Construiremos una en alguno de nuestros terrenos y nos trasladaremos allí en cuanto esté terminada.

Draco entendía perfectamente la lógica que reflejaban sus palabras, pero aquello no tenía nada que ver con la lógica, sino con las tripas.

-No, este es tu hogar. Eres un Malfoy y debes estar aquí.

-Curiosas palabras de alguien que se ha pasado la mitad de su vida viviendo en el extranjero –dijo su padre, imperturbable.

-Pero viviera donde viviera, esta era mi casa. Aquí era donde iba a volver.

-También nosotros volveremos aquí si conseguimos que tu padre quede libre de las restricciones –replicó entonces su madre-. Draco, sé realista. Aparte de la razón que te ha dado tu padre, ahora es el momento de dar fiestas, de invitar a los Withers, a Rookwood, incluso a los Bagnold. Oh, diablos, incluso al ministro y al maldito Harry Potter, si quieres. Nosotros sólo seríamos un estorbo.

-_Nunca_ –dijo Draco, ferozmente.

-Después de un par de fiestas, yo puedo aparecer –continuó ella, como si él no hubiera dicho nada-. Y quizás más adelante podamos acudir los dos, tu padre y yo. Pero por ahora sigue sin ser prudente. Y sería humillante vivir aquí y retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones mientras duraran las fiestas y las recepciones. Es mejor así. Cuando los niños tengan vacaciones vendremos aquí para pasar unos días todos juntos, pero el resto del tiempo viviremos allí.

-La decisión ya está tomada, Draco –dijo su padre-. Queremos estar definitivamente instalados antes del verano; mañana tengo una cita con un arquitecto para empezar a diseñar los planos.

-¿Te apetece acompañarme mañana a mirar algunos muebles, querida?- le preguntó su madre a Astoria.

Draco comprendió que no iba a hacerles cambiar de idea, pero no le gustó, no le gustó nada. Se suponía que las cosas iban a ser diferentes ahora, diferentes para _todos_. Por supuesto que las cosas habrían sido más fáciles para él si se hubiera alejado de sus padres, si hubiera jugado esa carta. Pero no lo había hecho. Había límites. Astoria y él podían haber vivido la mayor parte del tiempo en el extranjero, pero en Inglaterra había seguido al lado de sus padres, siempre en el mismo bando.

-Claro –dijo Astoria, lógicamente menos afectada por la noticia-. Es sólo… bueno, esto nos ha pillado un poco por sorpresa. ¿Estáis seguros?

Draco los vio asentir a ambos con la misma decisión y bajó la vista un momento.

-Está bien.

* * *

Harry leyó la notificación oficial de cambio de domicilio de Lucius Malfoy que acababa de llegar a su despacho. No había esperado algo así y, sin embargo, una vez la tuvo delante no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Estaba claro que Lucius quería a los aurores fuera de Malfoy manor, y aquella era la única manera de conseguirlo.

Por primera vez en su vida le estaba agradecido a Lucius Malfoy.

Si ya le había incomodado antes la idea de ir a Malfoy manor, después de lo que habían pasado juntos Malfoy y él en Senegal habría sido terriblemente desagradable tener que ir a inspeccionar su casa, aunque hubiera sido sólo por su padre, y ya no por él. Harry ignoraba si había algo de ironía en todo aquello, pero desde luego era extraño que hubiera sido Draco Malfoy la causa de que, por primera vez desde que había puesto el pie en la Academia de Aurores, se hubiera sentido en conflicto con su trabajo.

Pero ahora ya había pasado. Incluso estaba considerando la posibilidad de hacer que fuera Chloe quien hiciera las inspecciones en el futuro hogar de Lucius Malfoy; él siempre había lidiado con los Malfoy porque sabía más o menos manejarlos, pero el equilibrio había cambiado sensiblemente desde lo de James, y tanto Lucius como Narcissa –especialmente, sospechaba, ahora que no iba a estar delante su hijo- estaban en posición de provocarle hasta hacerle perder los estribos. Chloe era una figura más neutral y, desde luego, más tranquila que él, así que podía salir bien.

Sí, definitivamente Lucius Malfoy le había hecho un favor. Sonriendo de buen humor, archivó el documento.

_Continuará_


	20. 20 Buscando culpables

**NdA**: ¡Siento el retraso! Besos y muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar

Capítulo 20 **Buscando culpables**

Scorpius estaba seguro de que había tenido pocas semanas más raras que aquella. Por un lado, él, Albus, Seren y Mei habían estado tratando de descubrir quién era el traidor de Hogwarts, una tarea que había resultado ser desalentadoramente difícil. Habían probado a ir a todas las clases con un chivatoscopio que Albus le había pedido prestado a un Gryffindor, pero el aparato no había dado señales de reconocer las malas intenciones de nadie. Todos estaban practicando un hechizo que había encontrado Mei, uno que se llamaba Enemicus Meus y que revelaba si la persona a la que se lo echabas albergaba deseos de matarte; era muy complicado de hacer y de momento ninguno lo había dominado. Y él había hablado con Myrtle la Llorona media docena de veces (momentos de lo más incómodos en los que procuraba no pensar), pero no había conseguido que el fantasma le diera más información o le permitiera contárselo a nadie más. Daba la sensación de que le temía a alguien, y que ese alguien era el Barón Sanguinario, aunque por más que lo pensaba, Scorpius no imaginaba cómo podían hacerse daño dos fantasmas.

Saber que había un traidor en el colegio, alguien que albergaba malas intenciones, le ponía bastante nervioso. Había intentado advertir a su hermana y a sus amigos de que se anduvieran con ojo, pero como no podía decirles por qué, no le habían hecho demasiado caso.

Por otro lado, estaba la noticia de que su padre y el de Albus se habían ido a Senegal, nada más y nada menos, a tratar de sacar de allí a ese tal Gowon. La noticia les había encantado a ambos, puesto que cuanto mejor se llevaran sus padres, más fácil lo tendrían los dos para verse en vacaciones y esas cosas. Scorpius había decidido esa semana que había llegado el momento de tomarse un poco más en serio El Profeta y se había suscrito al periódico, donde todos los días hablaban del caso. A veces oía la radio, si los mayores no la estaban usando para escuchar otra cosa –tenía que pedir una radio propia para su cumpleaños-, pero prefería El Profeta porque hablaban mejor de su padre.

Y luego había pasado lo de los latigazos. Scorpius se había quedado boquiabierto cuando se había enterado, sin poder comprender por qué el padre de Albus había accedido a algo así cuando la culpa era toda de su agente. Albus, quien por suerte no había estado presente para escuchar ciertos comentarios que algunos Slytherin mayores habían soltado tras la noticia, estaba muy preocupado por su padre, pero también orgulloso. Decía que eso era ser caballeroso, como correspondía a un Gryffindor.

Scorpius se alegraba mucho de no ser un Gryffindor y no tener que hacer esas cosas.

A pesar de todo, Albus no había estado tranquilo hasta que no había oído por la radio a su padre, ya recuperado de los latigazos. Todo había salido bien, al día siguiente volverían a Inglaterra.

Y todo aquello habían sido suficientes emociones para una sola semana. Scorpius no esperaba que Shacklebolt anunciara que quedaban anuladas todas las restricciones legales que pesaban sobre su padre. Cuando lo oyó en la WWZ, apenas podía creerlo. Las expresiones de los alumnos que estaban escuchando la radio con él también estaban teñidas de incredulidad.

-Joder, ningún Marcado lo había conseguido hasta ahora –exclamó Gabriel, que también había seguido el caso de cerca.

-¿Eso quiere decir que los aurores ya no van a molestarnos nunca más? –preguntó Cassandra.

-Bueno, a tu padre no –le contestó su primo-. Pero imagino que aún irán a Malfoy manor por tu abuelo.

Un chico de quinto dio un bufido.

-Vaya, esto es genial. Mi padre es un Marcado porque obedeció las órdenes del ministro y preparó listas de sangremuggles y el vuestro intenta matar a un montón de gente y capturar a Harry Potter para entregárselo a Voldemort ¿y a él lo dejan libre?

-No sé dónde está el misterio –dijo Macnair-. No me importa lo que hayan dicho ahora, seguro que lo pactaron a cambio de no enviar a esa mierda de James Potter a Azkaban.

-Eso es mentira –replicó Scorpius, aunque en realidad no tenía ni idea de si eso era verdad o no. Quizás su padre y el de Albus habían llegado a ese acuerdo y no les habían dicho nada.

-No seáis idiotas –dijo otra alumna, esta de sexto, cuyo abuelo estaba en la misma situación-. Alguien tenía que ser el primero. Lo que importa es que si han hecho eso con Draco Malfoy también pueden hacerlo con los demás.

-Lo dudo –replicó Macnair.

Pero estaba claro que había más parientes de Marcados que pensaban como ella y muchos se fueron a escribir a sus familias para comentar la noticia. Scorpius se metió con Cassandra, Gabriel y los de tercero en dormitorio de los chicos para seguir hablando del tema fuera del alcance de oídos envidiosos. Aún no había asimilado bien lo que acababa de pasar, las implicaciones de las palabras de unos y otros. Pero tenía presente lo más importante: su padre lo había conseguido.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después las clases, Albus se reunió en los establos con Scorpius, Seren y Mei. Esta última había tenido Pociones por la tarde y les había explicado que iba a hacer un experimento con unas runas de protección que había encontrado en un libro; si Pinetree albergaba malas intenciones, las runas brillarían con luz roja.

-No, no ha pasado nada –dijo Mei, algo decepcionada, cuando le preguntaron-. Imagino que no es Pinetree.

-El siguiente profesor es Zabini –dijo Albus, mirando a Scorpius de reojo. Éste había estado tan contento todo el día con lo de su padre que no quería aguarle la fiesta, pero las cosas eran así.

-Mei, ¿estás segura de que las runas estaban bien hechas? –preguntó Scorpius.

Mei lo miró burlonamente.

-¿Tú qué crees?

Él puso los ojos en blanco y luego suspiró. Albus sabía que no debía de hacerle mucha gracia sospechar de su Jefe de Casa, pero no les quedaba más remedio.

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que no es Zabini, pero podemos probar, a mí no me importa –dijo Scorpius-. La verdad es que no deberíamos dejarnos a nadie.

Albus le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-Sí, tenemos que asegurarnos, pero ya verás como no es él. –Zabini no le caía nada bien, pero Scorpius estaba tan satisfecho teniéndolo de Jefe de Casa que deseaba de todo corazón que no fuera el traidor que andaban buscando.

Scorpius asintió con confianza.

-Hasta el martes no tengo Defensa –dijo Mei-. No podré probar las runas con él hasta entonces.

-Bueno, esperaremos –dijo Albus-. ¿Cómo vas con el hechizo, Seren?

-Es difícil, pero ya me sale un poco mejor. ¿Queréis verlo?

Todos estaban intentando dominarlo, pero ella la única que parecía estar teniendo algún éxito. Mei pensaba que era imposible hacer bien el Enemicus Meus sin haber aprendido antes ciertos hechizos de defensa que se daban a principios de cuarto. Quizás simplemente se necesitaba algo más de experiencia, y al fin y al cabo Seren les llevaba un año. Fuera por lo que fuera, sólo su varita emitió un fulgor dorado, lo cual, según el libro en el que Mei había encontrado ese hechizo, era una buena señal.

-Lo que no sé –dijo Scorpius, cuando ya volvían al castillo para la cena-, es cómo nos las apañaremos para usar este hechizo. O sea, hay que intentarlo uno a uno y es muy escandaloso, no hay manera de que no se enteren de que se lo hemos lanzado. Por no hablar de que si el traidor se entera de lo que estamos haciendo antes de que le llegue su turno, vendrá a por nosotros.

-Cada cosa a su tiempo –dijo Seren, mientras pasaban junto al muro que Mei había hecho aparecer de la nada el curso anterior. Decían que varios profesores habían tratado inútilmente de hacerlo desaparecer. Albus se alegraba de que no lo hubieran conseguido; era un buen sitio para sentarse-. No hace ni dos semanas que lo sabemos.

-Estoy pensando en ello –informó Mei-. ¿Por qué creéis que Myrtle es un fantasma?

-¿Eh?

-O sea, ella fue devorada por el basilisco de Voldemort, eso lo sabemos. Imagino que nunca encontraron su cuerpo, ¿no? Quizás sus restos sigan en la guarida del basilisco, algún hueso o algo así. Si los encontramos y nos deshacemos de ellos, Myrtle probablemente pasará al Otro Lado. Y entonces podremos contar lo que nos dijo.

A Albus no le gustó demasiado la idea, pero fue Seren quien se detuvo en seco y clavó la vista en Mei.

-Yo no voy a ir a la guarida de ningún basilisco a encontrar huesos y no voy a mandar a Myrtle al Otro Lado sin su permiso.

-Sí, Mei, yo creo que eso no está bien –dijo Albus, pensando sobre todo en lo de Myrtle. No le habría importado encontrar la Cámara Secreta y echarle un vistazo.

Mei miró entonces a Scorpius, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que será mejor que pienses otro plan.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del castillo ya había muchos alumnos por allí dirigiéndose también al Gran Comedor. Albus vio a Amal y Urien y fue a reunirse con ellos.

-Eh, Al, di la verdad –le dijo Amal, a modo de saludo-: ¿Scorpius y tú estáis saliendo con esas dos?

-Qué va –replicó Albus, un poco avergonzado por la sugerencia-. Sólo somos amigos.

-Tendrías que haber estado en la biblioteca con nosotros –dijo Urien, sonriente-. Madame Bouchard ha entrado para buscar un libro o algo así e iba arrastrando un trozo así de grande de papel higiénico. Casi nos tiran de allí de tanto reírnos.

-Y luego un viejo libro de Criaturas Mágicas ha atacado a los Scamander y ha sido un _caos_ –añadió Amal, con expresión de considerarlo uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Unos alumnos mayores pasaron por su lado para entrar en el Gran Comedor y ellos se apartaron ligeramente para no ser arrollados. Albus ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de quiénes eran hasta que oyó la voz de Macnair.

-Eh, Sutherland, me han contado una cosa sobre tu padre. ¿Es verdad que él…?

Albus reaccionó sin pensar, horrorizado por lo que podía salir de aquella boca, y se llevó la mano a la varita para detenerle de algún modo, como fuera, pero Urien dio un grito que casi parecía un rugido y se lanzó sobre Macnair como un animal salvaje. El impacto hizo caer al alumno de Slytherin al suelo y al momento Urien estaba sobre él, golpeándole una y otra vez con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE!

Estaba claro que Macnair no había esperado una reacción tan violenta y los primeros puñetazos en la cara le habían dejado demasiado aturdido para defenderse. Eso no parecía importarle a Urien, que seguía pegándole y gritándole como si pensara que aún podía seguir hablando. Albus, que aún tenía la varita en la mano, estaba ahora casi paralizado por lo que estaba viendo, pero algún alumno puso fin a aquello rápidamente con un Desmaius.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Era Neville, seguido de Zabini y de Davies. El Jefe de los Slytherin se arrodilló rápidamente junto a Macnair, que estaba tan inconsciente como Urien y con la cara llena de sangre.

-¡Se ha vuelto loco! –dijo uno de los amigos de Macnair, señalando a Urien-. Se le ha tirado encima como un animal y ha empezado a atacarle.

-He tenido que hacerle un Desmaius –dijo entonces una chica de Ravenclaw en tono de disculpa. Albus la reconoció, era amiga de su prima Dominique.

-Macnair iba a decir algo sobre su padre –le explicó entonces Albus a Neville, que estaba examinando a Urien.

Neville dio un respingo y miró al inconsciente Macnair con ojos airados y escandalizados.

-¿Qué?

-Será mejor que los llevemos a los dos a la enfermería –dijo Davies.

Los profesores hicieron elevarse los cuerpos de ambos para sacarlos de allí y mientras, Zhou y Flitwick, que se habían acercado también a ver lo que pasaba, hicieron entrar a los alumnos al Gran Comedor. Albus se metió entre la gente para buscar a Scorpius, que estaba con los Slytherin de tercero.

-¿Has visto lo que ha pasado? –dijo, sujetándolo del brazo y alejándole un poco de los demás.

-Guau, Urien se ha vuelto _completamente_ loco –dijo Scorpius, con los ojos muy abiertos-. Si nosotros nos pusiéramos así cada vez que dicen algo malo de nuestros padres no quedaría nadie vivo en Hogwarts.

Albus se quedó descolocado un momento; aquel enfoque del asunto ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

-¿Tú sabes qué iba a decir sobre el padre de Urien?

-No, ni idea. Que yo sepa, Macnair no ha contado nada en Slytherin.

-Es un imbécil –gruñó Albus-. No sé por qué ha tenido que decir nada.

-Ése siempre está igual –dijo Scorpius, torciendo el gesto-. Por suerte es su último año aquí.

Un prefecto los achuchó para que fueran a sentarse en sus mesas y Albus se separó de Scorpius. En el Gran Comedor daba la sensación de que no se hablaba de otra cosa. Mientras cenaba ausentemente, Albus se preguntó qué habría estado a punto de decir Macnair y sólo deseó que Urien no empezara a hacer cosas raras de nuevo.

* * *

Blaise observó con gesto preocupado cómo Midgen se ocupaba de la cara ensangrentada de Macnair. El muchacho tenía una ideología política más que censurable en los tiempos que corrían y no sabía cuándo debía mantener la boca cerrada, además de ser responsable de una buena porción de los puntos que perdía Slytherin. No le caía demasiado bien, pero estaba a su cargo y que le besara un dementor si pensaba dejar las cosas así.

-No le he quitado puntos a Sutherland porque pienso pedir su expulsión –le dijo entonces a McGonagall y a Longbottom, que estaban enfrascados en una conversación a susurros.

Los dos le miraron como si hubiera hablado en chino.

-¿Su expulsión? –repitió la directora.

-Por supuesto –dijo con desagrado-. Me gustaría que los Gryffindor dejaran de sentirse con el derecho a darles palizas a los Slytherin cada vez que les da por ahí.

Ninguno de los dos reaccionó a la indirecta sobre James Potter.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Zabini –dijo Longbottom, con aire más cansado que retador-. Hay que llamar a los vigiles.

-¿A los vigiles?

-Quizás sería mejor que viniera Harry –dijo McGonagall-. Urien confía en él y Harry podrá tranquilizarlo.

-¿Harry _Potter_? –exclamó, totalmente atónito. ¿Qué demonios podía pintar Potter en ese asunto?

-Ve a avisarle mientras yo informo a Blaise, ¿quieres?

Longbottom asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta y Blaise se quedó frente a McGonagall, impaciente por recibir una explicación que le aclarara qué estaba pasando allí. Porque estaba claro que estaba pasando algo y le estaba tocando las narices no saber qué era.

-¿Y bien?

-Blaise, hay algo sobre Urien que ignoras. –Oh, eso estaba más que claro. Pero esta vez, Blaise no pensaba quedarse sin una explicación. Por suerte, McGonagall parecía dispuesta a proporcionársela-. Esto que voy a contarte es absolutamente confidencial. El Wizengamot lo ha clasificado como Secreto Protegido. Como directora de Hogwarts puedo contárselo a un profesor si es por el bien de Urien, pero debes jurar por tu magia que guardarás el secreto.

Blaise lo hizo rápidamente.

-¿De qué se trata?

-El padre de Urien estaba en Azkaban, cumpliendo una condena por… por abusar de sus hijos, de Urien y de su hermana pequeña.

Blaise sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Qué?

-Nos enteramos al final de su primer año aquí, precisamente a raíz de todo aquel asunto de los dementores. Seguramente habrás oído contar que Albus y Scorpius le salvaron la vida; lo que no sabrás es que en realidad consiguieron sujetarlo justo cuando iba… Ese pobre muchacho iba a suicidarse, Blaise. Mientras trataban de subirlo de nuevo fue cuando vieron a los dementores acercándose y entonces lo sacaron de allí. Al principio pensaban que Urien había perdido el equilibrio, pobres niños. ¿Cómo iban a ellos a entender…? Pero luego Harry, que había venido a ayudarnos a deshacernos de los dementores, descubrió hablando con ellos que había sido un intento de suicidio y al final consiguió que Urien le contara lo que le pasaba.

-Merlín…

Estaba anonadado y esa vez ni siquiera intentó ocultarlo. Algo así ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. Era demencial.

-Es un asunto muy feo –convino ella.

-¿Y su padre está en la cárcel?

-Estaba; murió a principios de año de muerte natural.

Blaise se imaginó perfectamente qué clase de muerte natural era esa. Un guardián, alguno de los presos, incluso siete brujas con ganas de dejar claro lo que pensaban de los gusanos que abusaban de sus hijos.

-Ya veo.

-Como comprenderás se ha llevado con la máxima discreción posible, tal y como manda la ley. No sé cómo Macnair se ha enterado de eso, probablemente se lo ha contado su tío abuelo, el mortífago, que aún está en Azkaban. Pero tenemos que averiguar dónde se ha producido la filtración, de ahí que Neville haya ido a buscar a Harry.

McGonagall miró en dirección a la cama donde yacía Urien. No le habían despertado aún, diciendo algo sobre que iba a estar muy nervioso, y Blaise entendía ahora por qué.

-Hablaré también con los amigos de Macnair, a ver si ellos saben algo.

Ella cerró los ojos.

-Oh, si ya lo han estado contando en la cena…

-Los mandaré llamar –dijo Blaise-. ¿Hay papel y tinta?

Blaise escribió una nota para Arcadia pidiéndole que enviara a los amigos de Macnair a la enfermería aunque no hubieran terminado de comer, la dobló con forma de avión y la hizo volar hacia allí con un movimiento de varita. Aún estaba conmocionado por lo que acababa de averiguar. Desde luego, su idea de pedir la expulsión de Sutherland había desaparecido de su mente y no sólo porque era obvio que, en esas circunstancias, McGonagall nunca accedería; también podía comprender la reacción brutal, animal, del muchacho.

Los amigos de Macnair, que llegaron poco después, afirmaron ignorar qué era lo que éste había estado a punto de decir sobre el padre de Sutherland. Sólo sabían que había muerto en la cárcel. Blaise les ordenó severamente que no hablaran de aquello con nadie y les amenazó con atarles la lengua con un hechizo si no le obedecían. Cuando los Slytherin se fueron, satisfactoriamente amedrentados, Blaise se acercó a Macnair. Midgen ya había terminado con él; Macnair aún tendría que pasar la noche en enfermería para que los huesos soldaran bien y sus dos dientes partidos crecieran de nuevo, pero no habría más secuelas físicas.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor Macnair?

-Voy a matar a ese bastardo –dijo, hablando con dificultad.

-Las amenazas de muerte no son necesarias. Nos ocuparemos del señor Sutherland. Lo que ahora me pregunto es si es usted consciente del lío en el que se ha metido, señor Macnair.

-¿Yo? –dijo, ofendido-. ¡Ese animal casi me mata!

-Creo que no lo entiende. En estos momentos, el jefe de aurores está de camino para interrogarlo. Quieren saber qué sabe usted sobre el padre del señor Sutherland y de dónde ha sacado la información.

-¿Está de broma?-La expresión extrañada de Macnair le hizo pensar que quizás éste tampoco sabía más de lo que sus amigos habían contado. Eso explicaría también por qué la reacción de Sutherland le había pillado tan por sorpresa.

-No, en absoluto.

Macnair se las apañó para lanzar una mirada airada y desafiante a pesar de sus heridas.

-¿Y qué les importa a ellos como lo sé? Lo que tendrían que hacer es llevarse a ese hipogrifo rabioso a Azkaban también antes de que mate a alguien. ¿Acaso no van a hacerle nada?

-¿Quién le ha hablado del padre del señor Sutherland?

Blaise pensaba que McGonagall tenía razón y había sido su tío abuelo, pero era mejor si Macnair lo reconocía abiertamente. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue encogerse de hombros.

-No me acuerdo.

La culpa de aquella actitud la tenía Slughorn, se dijo Blaise. Él ya había llegado demasiado tarde para inculcarle cierto respeto y confianza hacia el Jefe de su Casa.

-Pues tendrá que acordarse cuando le interroguen. Señor Macnair, hay algunas cosas sobre Urien Sutherland que usted ignora por completo. No espere recibir demasiadas simpatías de nadie, especialmente si insiste en aparentar que sabe más de lo que realmente sabe.

-¿Y qué pasa porque sepa que su padre estuvo en la cárcel?

-¿Sabe también por qué estaba allí?

-Sé que lo tenían separados de todos los demás reclusos y que aun así alguien se lo cargó. Los Gryffindor van de santitos, pero a saber qué hizo su padre para estar en Azkaban.

-¿Ha sido su tío abuelo el que le ha informado de eso?

-Le he dicho que no me acuerdo.

Blaise contó mentalmente hasta diez.

-Señor Macnair, hasta donde yo sé, aquí no se ha cometido ningún delito. Deje de actuar como un estúpido para que podamos poner fin a esto lo antes posible.

-¿Qué hay de la agresión de Sutherland? –dijo, señalándose la cara-. ¿Eso no es ningún delito? Porque es bueno saberlo, para cuando los Gryffindor empiecen a meterse con nuestras familias.

-Se tomarán las medidas pertinentes respecto al señor Sutherland. Y en modo alguno se permite la violencia contra otros estudiantes. ¿Quiere decirme de una vez si fue su tío quien le habló del padre del señor Sutherland?

-No. Me. Acuerdo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la enfermería y Longbottom entró con Potter y otro hombre con la túnica de los vigiles.

-Mejor suerte con ellos.

* * *

Potter y el vigil tardaron unos diez minutos en conseguir que Macnair confesara que había sido su tío quien le había hablado del padre de Sutherland. Después, Potter, Longbottom y Midgen fueron a despertar al niño, que aún seguía bajo los efectos del Desmaius. Blaise no podía oír qué estaban diciéndole, pero a juzgar por las expresiones de todos estaban asegurándole a Sutherland que su secreto no había salido a la luz.

-Minerva –dijo, después de un rato-, aunque entiendo la reacción de ese niño no podemos dejar esto así. Macnair no iba a revelar nada realmente grave sobre él y Sutherland podría haberlo matado.

-No pienso expulsarlo, Blaise.

-No estoy diciendo eso. Pero hay que hacer algo. Si va a reaccionar así cada vez que alguien mencione a su padre, es un peligro para todos los alumnos.

-Ha sido sólo una vez desde que salió todo a la luz –replicó Longbottom-. No es un niño agresivo.

-No, por supuesto que no, la culpa fue de Macnair por pegarle en el puño con la cara.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no es un niño que reaccione normalmente con agresividad –explicó, haciendo un visible esfuerzo por sonar amable. Últimamente Longbottom iba mucho con Zhou; quizás se le estaba empezando a pegar algo.

-Es inestable y hay que controlarlo de alguna manera –insistió Blaise.

-¿Y qué sugieres? –preguntó McGonagall.

-Estoy seguro de que Arcadia puede preparar alguna poción que le mantenga calmado.

-No vamos a sedarlo –dijo Longbottom, mirándolo como si pensara que se había vuelto loco.

Potter se acercó entonces, y antes de que Blaise pudiera continuar con la discusión sobre Sutherland, McGonagall le preguntó cómo estaba el niño.

-Bueno, cuando se ha convencido de que el otro chico no sabía nada excepto que su padre había estado en la cárcel, se ha quedado tranquilo –contestó Potter-. Pero aun así le da miedo que los demás puedan enterarse de lo que le hizo ese cabrón.

-Lo raro es que no se sepa ya –dijo Blaise.

-Bueno, el asunto se llevó con toda la discreción posible –dijo la directora-. Puede que sólo una docena de personas sepan lo que realmente pasó.

Potter intervino de nuevo.

-Estabais hablando de Urien, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo saber si está siguiendo algún tratamiento?

-Bueno, toma una poción para dormir –contestó McGonagall-. Su madre no nos ha notificado ninguna otra medida.

Potter meneó suavemente la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

-Eso no es suficiente. ¿Es que no le ve ningún psicomago?

-Imagino que en su momento lo tratarían los especialistas en San Mungo.

-Un par de hechizos no bastan para superar todo lo que pasó. Minerva, creo que debería plantearle a la madre de Urien la posibilidad de que el chico visite regularmente a un psicomago, uno que hable con él y le ayude a sacar toda esa rabia que tiene dentro. Estoy seguro de que Teddy puede darnos unos cuantos nombres de profesionales capaces de ayudarle. El dinero no tiene por qué ser un problema; como menor, el ministerio puede hacerse cargo de todo el tratamiento que necesite.

McGonagall y Longbottom intercambiaron una mirada. A Blaise le parecía una buena idea, así que esperaba que la aceptaran.

-Bueno, podríamos probar –dijo ella-. Desde luego nadie quiere que lo pase mal ni que vaya agrediendo a otros alumnos.

-Hablaré mañana con Teddy. ¿Cómo está el otro chico? –preguntó, mirando hacia la cama de Macnair y luego a Blaise.

-Sobrevivirá –contestó éste, preparándose para oír algún comentario sobre los Slytherin.

-Parece un hueso duro de roer, suerte con él. Bien, si no me necesitáis para nada más…

-No, no… Muchas gracias por venir, Harry –dijo McGonagall.

-No es nada, no es nada –dijo, un poco apurado-. Ah, Minerva, me preguntaba si podría saludar a Albus y a Lily. Por carta me pareció que estaban bastante preocupados por lo que había pasado en Senegal.

-Claro, sin problemas.

-Ya deben de estar a punto de terminar de cenar –dijo Neville-. Los llevaré a mi despacho.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

Longbottom y Potter se marcharon hacia el despacho del primero mientras Blaise volvió con McGonagall al Gran Comedor, a ver si aún les daba tiempo a cenar algo.

* * *

Lo primero que Albus pensó cuando supo que su padre estaba en Hogwarts fue que iban a mandar a Urien a Azkaban.

-Urien no tiene ni catorce años, Albus –contestó Neville, mientras caminaban hacia su despacho-. Tu padre sólo ha venido a preguntarle un par de cosas a Macnair, no te preocupes.

Neville nunca le había mentido, así que Albus dejó de preocuparse por Urien. Se alegraba de estar a punto de ver a su padre; todos decían que estaba bien, pero eso era algo que sí que no creería del todo hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos. Casi se había puesto malo cuando había oído lo de los latigazos y Lily aún se había asustado más. No le extrañó nada que, nada más abrir la puerta del despacho, su hermana se abalanzara contra su padre para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Papá!

-Hola, cariño –dijo él, sonriente. Albus lo observó ansiosamente mientras esperaba su turno: parecía estar realmente bien, no daba la sensación de que le doliera nada.

-¿Ya te has curado? –preguntó Lily.

-Sí, estoy bien, tranquilos. Al día siguiente me curaron las heridas y ya no noto nada.

Lily lo soltó por fin y Albus pudo darle también un abrazo.

-¿Podemos verlo?

Su padre dudó un poco, pero después se puso de espaldas a ellos y se subió el suéter y la camisa que llevaba para que pudieran verle la espalda. Tenía mucho mejor aspecto del que Albus había temido encontrar, pero aún se podían ver ligeras marcas rojizas, como viejas cicatrices, por toda su espalda.

-Dentro de poco no quedará ni rastro –les aseguró su padre.

-¿Te dolió mucho? –preguntó Lily, mordiéndose los labios como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar.

-Un poco, pero casi no me acuerdo –contestó él mientras se ponía bien la ropa y se giraba hacia ellos-. El padre de Scorpius me dio una poción para ayudarme a pasar por todo aquello y es casi como si le hubiera sucedido a otro. De verdad, no quiero que estéis preocupados por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Su padre le pasó a Lily el brazo por los hombros para animarla. En aquel momento a Albus le parecía realmente poderoso, heroico. Había elegido recibir los latigazos en vez de su agente y apenas unos días después allí estaba, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Seguro que si él hubiera averiguado a su edad que había un traidor en Hogwarts habría sabido qué hacer en un momento. Si pudiera decírselo…Ahora, siendo Jefe de Aurores, aún le resultaría más fácil solucionar aquello.

Pero Albus pensó de pronto en una ayuda muy concreta que su padre había tenido en sus tiempos de estudiante, algo que podía resultarles extremadamente útil para aquella misión. Y podía ser ahora de ellos, si conseguía convencerlo. Pero, ¿se lo dejaría? A James no se lo había dejado, y no porque éste no lo hubiera pedido. Y ni siquiera podía decirle para qué lo quería realmente. Pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

-Papá, ¿podría preguntarte una cosa aparte?

Él asintió y los dos se alejaron un poco de Lily y Neville.

-Dime, ¿qué pasa?

-Es que… Necesito… Necesito que me dejes el Mapa del Merodeador.

Su padre arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Te juro que no lo quiero para hacer gamberradas ni nada de eso –le aseguró Albus rápidamente-. ¿Me lo dejas? ¿Por favor? ¿Sólo para este año?

-Ya sabes que no quiero que te metas en líos, Albus.

-Que no es para nada malo, en serio. Lo necesitamos para una cosa muy importante.

-¿Para qué?

Mierda.

-No te lo puedo decir, di mi palabra.

Su padre lo miró con seriedad.

-No sé, Al… Mira, el Mapa es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de mi padre. Me sabría muy mal que le pasara algo, ¿comprendes?

-Te prometo que lo trataré con cuidado. Es que lo necesito, de verdad.

Su padre suspiró.

-Me lo pensaré, ¿vale?

No era exactamente una negativa y Albus supuso que no iba a conseguir nada mejor aquella noche. Era mejor esperar un par de días e insistir por carta; así su padre vería que no se había olvidado del asunto y quizás acabaría cediendo.

* * *

Minerva había estado dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado con Urien Sutherland y a la propuesta de Harry. Cuando habló con la madre del niño y le comentó lo que había pasado, así como que creían que necesitaba algo de ayuda psicológica, se mostró de acuerdo. Probablemente también era aconsejable que la recibiera la pequeña, Penelope, pero ella no estaba en Hogwarts y era su madre quien debía ocuparse del asunto.

En cuanto Minerva recibió la lista que Harry le había prometido con unos cuantos nombres de psicomagos llamó a Merrythoughts, que estaba el primero en la lista. Merrythoughts le dijo que no tenía tiempo en ese momento para hacerse cargo de un nuevo paciente, pero le sugirió al momento el nombre de Teddy Lupin.

-¿Cree que está preparado?

-Sí, por supuesto. Tiene mucho talento y es un joven de gran empatía. Además, técnicamente hablando todavía es mi aprendiz, así que yo supervisaría el caso.

En la memoria de Minerva, Teddy Lupin era aún un estudiante que tonteaba con las chicas, pero se esforzó en recordar que tenía ya veintiún años. Comparado con ella, desde luego, era un niño, pero en realidad ya no lo era. Además, Minerva sentía debilidad por él, el hijo del dulce Remus Lupin y esa atolondrada de Nymphadora Tonks. Despertaba una simpatía instintiva en todo el mundo y era fácil imaginar que Urien se sentiría cómodo con él.

Cuando Minerva habló con Teddy y le explicó qué pasaba con Urien, el muchacho se quedó lívido.

-¿Y no ha vuelto a hablar con ningún psicomago desde entonces?

-No, sólo cuando estuvo en San Mungo.

-Entonces es un milagro que no haya hecho nada raro hasta ahora –replicó Teddy, meneando la cabeza de un modo muy parecido al de Harry.

-¿Puedes encargarte tú de él?

Teddy resopló, no muy convencido.

-La verdad, no lo sé. Es un caso muy serio y yo apenas tengo experiencia.

-Si sirve de algo, Merrythoughts cree que estás listo.

Teddy dudó un poco y después de unos segundos asintió.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo probar. Aunque necesito un par de días para leer algo sobre el tema y prepararme un poco. Por suerte no es un problema que tengamos muy a menudo.

Por suerte, convino Minerva. Era la primera vez en toda su carrera que se encontraba con un niño en esa situación y había sido más que suficiente.

-No hay problema, podemos empezar la semana que viene.

Después de quedar con él para el martes después de las clases, Minerva cerró la conexión y se puso trabajosamente en pie, notando cómo crujían sus rodillas. Esperaba de corazón que Teddy pudiera hacer sentir mejor a Urien. Sin lugar a dudas, el pobre ya había sufrido bastante.

_Continuará_


	21. 21 Puentes tendidos

**NdA:** Besos y gracias a todos por leer y comentar ^^

Capítulo 21 **Puentes tendidos.**

_Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire_

_27 de enero de 2020_

_Querida Andromeda,_

_He pasado mucho más tiempo del que habría deseado preguntándome si escribirte esta carta era una buena idea. Lo último que deseo es molestarte y si esta carta reabre viejas heridas, sólo hará falta una indicación tuya para no volver a tener noticias mías nunca más. Espero, sin embargo, que al leer estas líneas recuerdes lo mismo que yo: las tardes jugando en el jardín, las risas cuando escuchábamos a Padre roncar en el despacho, los horrendos vestidos de volantes y encajes que le poníamos a nuestro elfo…_

_Los años me han vuelto más directa, creo, así que lo diré sin rodeos: te echo de menos, Andromeda. Me sentí traicionada cuando abandonaste a la familia, cuando te marchaste sin despedirte, anunciando que no querías saber nada de nosotros. Pero nunca dejé de echar de menos a mi hermana mayor. Y me gustaría poderte decir al menos cuánto siento la muerte de tu marido y, especialmente, la de tu hija Nymphadora. Jamás aprobé la decisión de Voldemort de asesinarla a ella y al bebé, lo juro, y si no te envié mis condolencias antes, si no he tratado de darte mi apoyo, ha sido únicamente porque pensaba que no lo querrías, no con la guerra tan reciente. También me detuvo pensar que confundirías mi sinceridad con un intento de utilizarte con el fin de parecer más respetable, pero ahora no somos parias y esa confusión ya no es posible._

_No te necesito, Andromeda, simplemente te quiero. Y no sé si hay alguna posibilidad de volver a ser hermanas, pero sí sé que necesito intentarlo. La decisión es ahora tuya, pero espero de corazón que quede en el tuyo un poco de amor por mí, aunque mis errores hayan sido tan grandes. Esperaré con impaciencia tu respuesta._

_Afectuosamente,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Cuando Andromeda terminó de leer la carta, su semblante era impasible, pero la mano que la sostenía temblaba un poco. Había estado esperando a medias algo así desde que Harry había dejado caer que Narcissa estaba pensando en un acercamiento; no había sabido qué pensar y ahora que el momento había llegado seguía sintiéndose incapaz de tomar una decisión.

Durante muchos años, Andromeda había tenido momentos en los que incluso había olvidado que tenía una hermana viva. Narcissa y ella no frecuentaban los mismos círculos y podían pasar semanas, incluso meses, sin cruzársela por el callejón Diagon o por Hogsmeade, o sin pensar en ella. Narcissa Malfoy era sólo la mujer de un mortífago, llena, hasta donde ella sabía, de prejuicios que la harían mirar con asco a Teddy. No tenía nada que hablar con una mujer así.

Pero el año anterior habían pasado muchas cosas que la habían hecho preguntarse si su imagen de Narcissa era tan exacta como pensaba. James Potter le había hecho esa atrocidad al pequeño Malfoy y eso había sacado a la luz la amistad entre Albus y Scorpius y el permiso que Merrythought había recibido de los Malfoy para tomar a Teddy como aprendiz. Los Malfoy, después, habían retirado la demanda, un gesto que la había pillado completamente por sorpresa; por supuesto, si Scorpius no se hubiera recuperado su familia no se habría mostrado tan generosa, pero eso era algo que no se les podía echar en cara porque sólo unos santos habrían sido capaces de tal cosa. Además, habían honrado el vínculo que se había formado entre ellos y Albus hasta el punto de abrirle su casa, de invitar a su padre con él. Y ahora, por si todo eso no fuera suficiente, la relación entre Harry y Draco Malfoy también había sufrido un cambio sustancial. El propio Harry era, al fin y al cabo, el primero en insinuar que un acercamiento entre ella y su hermana podía ser posible; ¿y habría sugerido algo así si Narcissa aún pensara como una mortífaga?

Andromeda volvió a leer la carta con emociones mezcladas y mil pensamientos en la cabeza. ¿Qué Narcissa veía? ¿La fría esposa de ese bastardo de Lucius Malfoy? ¿La niña rubia que se tapaba la boca con la mano para ahogar las carcajadas, roja por el esfuerzo, mientras los ronquidos de su padre reverberaban por todo el despacho?

No, no conocía a Narcissa. Su hermana no era ninguna de esas dos cosas. Y no sabía si quería tener relación con ella. El año anterior había tenido un gesto impulsivo hacia Scorpius Malfoy: le había enviado un libro sobre fantasmas, ya que parecían interesarle tanto. Había sido su manera de decirse a sí misma que no le guardaba rencor a él y que lamentaba lo que le había pasado. Pero Narcissa… Oh, estaba hecha un lío en lo que respectaba a Narcissa.

-Abuela, ¿estás bien?

Andromeda no había oído entrar a Teddy al salón.

-Sí, sí…

-¿Malas noticias?

Ella miró el pergamino en sus manos.

-Noticias de Narcissa –contestó; aquello era una categoría en sí misma.

-¿Tu hermana? ¿Qué quiere?

-Verme.

Teddy la observó en silencio unos segundos, probablemente intentando descifrar el motivo de su laconismo. A veces Andromeda pensaba que su nieto se había hecho psicomago de tanto esforzarse por interpretarla a ella.

-¿Puedo leerla?

Andromeda dudó un momento, pero después se la dio. ¿Por qué no? Él formaba parte también de todo aquello. Su rostro, casi siempre expresivo, pasó de la curiosidad a la aprobación a medida que iba leyendo.

-Bueno, parece que habla en serio, ¿no? –dijo, devolviéndosela cuando terminó.

-¿Tú crees?

-¿Tú no? No me digas que la carta está llena de sutilezas que sólo la mente retorcida de un Slytherin es capaz de desentrañar.

Andromeda volvió a quedarse mirando la carta.

-No, sólo dice lo que dice.

Teddy se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-Si la echas de menos, deberías al menos intentarlo, abuela.

-No sé si la echo de menos. La última vez que hubo algún contacto entre nosotras yo tenía dieciocho años y ella quince. Me escribió una carta cuando me fugué con tu abuelo diciendo que había llevado el deshonor a la familia Black y culpándome del dolor que sentían mis padres por mi supuesta traición.

Y ella le había contestado con una carta igual de tajante y extrema, fruto del calor del momento. Y con eso, sus caminos se habían separado para siempre. Resultaba extraño pensar que cincuenta años después pudieran volver a reencontrarse.

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces.

-Sí, su gente mató a tu abuelo y a tus padres.

Teddy la miró con pena y Andromeda se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. No le gustaba que la compadecieran y había hecho todo lo posible por evitar que Teddy viviera en un hogar triste y lleno de resentimiento.

-Siempre he creído, o he querido creer, que somos algo más que nuestro peor crimen o nuestro peor error.

-Oh, eres un ingenuo –exclamó, aunque sonaba como algo que Ted o Dora habrían dicho.

Entonces su nieto se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Es tu dolor y es tu decisión, abuela –le dijo afectuosamente-. Yo te apoyaré decidas lo que decidas.

* * *

Después de un par de sesiones con Urien, Teddy tenía la impresión de que el niño ya empezaba a fiarse de él. Aún no le había contado nada importante, sólo habían hablado de las clases y de cómo se sentía por haber atacado así al chico de Slytherin. Teddy estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que hiciera falta para que Urien se sintiera lo bastante cómodo con él como para hablarle de su padre.

Cuando Teddy se dirigía hacia la salida del castillo, oyó que Albus le llamaba a lo lejos, y vio que se acercaba a él con Lily, pero también con dos niños rubios que sólo podían ser Scorpius y Cassandra Malfoy.

-Hola, chicos.

En teoría nadie sabía que estaba allí por Urien, aunque éste podía contárselo a quien quisiera, por supuesto, pero Dominique le había visto la vez anterior y él le había dicho que iba a estar por Hogwarts un par de veces a la semana. No le extrañaba que los Potter y los Weasley ya supieran que andaba por allí.

-Mira, Teddy –dijo Albus-, estos son Scorpius y Cassandra Malfoy.

El chico era algo más alto que Albus, muy parecido a Draco Malfoy, pero de expresión mucho más simpática. Aunque también era delgado, no daba la sensación de ser todo ángulos y picos, como su padre. Cassandra era más guapa, pero no parecía tan abierta como su hermano.

-Encantado de conoceros por fin, soy Ted Lupin.

-Igualmente –dijo Scorpius, tendiéndole la mano con aplomo. Teddy se la estrechó pensando sin poder evitarlo en todas las lecciones de buenos modales que había recibido de su abuela cuando era pequeño.

-¿Es verdad que tu abuela y nuestra abuela son hermanas? –preguntó la niña, estrechándole la mano también.

-Sí, señorita. Eso nos convierte en primos segundos.

Esta vez habló Scorpius.

-¿Y es verdad que eres… metamorfomago?

Teddy cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró para que su pelo pasara del azul al rojo.

-Ahí lo tienes.

Los dos Malfoy, como buenos Slytherin, se esforzaron en no parecer demasiado impresionados aunque era obvio que les había encantado.

-Está muy bien –dijo Scorpius, asintiendo con aprobación.

-Ya te lo dije –dijo Albus, tan orgulloso como si fuera él quien había hecho el truco-. Puede hacer un montón de cosas. ¿A que sí, Teddy?

-Sí, es verdad.

-¿Por qué estás viniendo a Hogwarts, Teddy? –le preguntó entonces Lily.

-Bueno, para empezar tenía que ver lo guapa que estás con los colores de Hufflepuff, cariño –dijo, sonriendo. Estaba muy contento de que ella y Hugo hubieran acabado allí-. Y además estoy ayudando a la profesora McGonagall con un asunto.

Scorpius se lo quedó mirando con ojos entrecerrados y expresión intrigada y de pronto se giró hacia Albus y le dijo algo al oído que le hizo poner cara de sorpresa. Teddy se preguntó si no habría deducido que se trataba de Urien, pero ninguno de los dos niños hizo ningún comentario. Era curioso también ver el modo en el que había reaccionado Albus al toque de Scorpius, totalmente confiado, como si estuviera acostumbrado a tenerlo constantemente en su espacio personal.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Cassandra, con suspicacia, mirando a los dos chicos.

-Nada, cosas nuestras –le contestó su hermano.

-Rose te manda saludos –dijo Albus-. Ella está ahora en francés, por eso no ha venido.

Teddy se quedó hablando con ellos unos minutos más, aprovechando para conocer un poco más a sus dos primos. Tenía algo de prisa, pero la curiosidad era demasiado grande. Había oído hablar de los Malfoy toda su vida, siempre en los peores términos, y de pronto, como la mayoría, se había visto forzado a modificar su opinión sobre ellos para poder seguir considerándose justo. Ahora, sobre todo, sentía curiosidad. Al fin y al cabo, eran su familia también, aunque no los sintiera como tal, y quería averiguar por sí mismo cómo eran realmente.

* * *

Andromeda fue la primera en llegar al Caldero Chorreante. Después de pedirle a Hannah que le llevara un carrito de té al cuartito que habían reservado ella subió también y se sentó en una de las sillas para esperar a su hermana Narcissa. Esta llegó apenas dos minutos después, con el rostro cubierto todavía por la capucha de su capa, algo que escamó un poco a Andromeda. ¿Acaso había acudido al Caldero a espaldas de su familia? ¿No quería que nadie supiera que había ido a hablar con ella?

-Hola, Andromeda –dijo Narcissa, quitándose la capucha y la capa.

Las dos se habían cruzado con la suficiente frecuencia para no acusar los cambios que había sufrido en cincuenta años; si no otra cosa, al menos se habían visto envejecer.

-Narcissa…

-No has esperado mucho, ¿verdad? –dijo, tomando asiento.

-No, acabo de llegar.

Las dos estaban sentadas frente a frente, una a cada lado de una mesita de mármol. A un lado estaba el carrito de té con dos tazas y un surtido de dulces. Sin el mínimo disimulo, Narcissa sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo no verbal sobre el carrito. Andromeda arqueó las cejas, segura de que lo había hecho para detectar rastros de veneno.

-Si me crees capaz de envenenarte, no sé por qué has venido.

Narcissa la miró con una ligera sorpresa.

-No lo he hecho pensando en ti. Nunca tomo nada fuera de mi casa o las de mis amigos sin las debidas precauciones.

-¿Han tratado de envenenarte alguna vez?

-La verdad es que nunca lo han intentado de este modo, pero… ya sabes lo que dice el refrán, "Un poco de paranoia hace al Slytherin longevo".

-¿Lo han intentado de otro modo?

-A través de cartas y supuestos regalos. –Entonces se preparó para servir el té, dejando a Andromeda con la tarea de averiguar cómo narices se sentía respecto a eso-. ¿Cómo lo quieres?

-Con limón y azúcar.

Narcissa sirvió las dos tazas y Andromeda aprovechó esa pequeña pausa para calmar sus nervios.

-¿Cómo está tu nieto? ¿Es verdad que ha empezado a trabajar en Hogwarts? –Andromeda asintió-. Ayer nos llegó una carta de Scorpius diciendo que Albus se lo había presentado a él y a Cassandra.

-Sí, Ted me lo dijo cuando volvió ese día de Hogwarts.

-Me alegra que se hayan conocido.

-Lo dudo, Narcissa –dijo Andromeda, con voz tranquila-. Puede que no te moleste mucho, pero de ahí a que te alegre dista un gran trecho.

Narcissa le mantuvo la mirada sin parpadear.

-¿Por qué no? Seguro que tu nieto es un joven encantador. Merrythought, desde luego, parece tenerle un gran aprecio.

Andromeda le dio un sorbo a su taza de té; sabía perfectamente que Narcissa acababa de recordarle que habían dado su visto bueno a que el psicomago lo tomara como aprendiz.

-Ted también le aprecia mucho a él –dijo al fin.

Narcissa bebió también.

-¿Y cómo estás tú?

-Podría estar mejor y podría estar peor.-Apretó los labios un segundo, incapaz de continuar con esa charla insustancial-. Dime, Narcissa, ¿a qué viene esto ahora? ¿Por qué de pronto tienes interés en volver a ser mi hermana?

Esta vez, Narcissa sí pareció sorprendida.

-¿De pronto? Te ruego que me digas cuándo dejé de querer ser tu hermana. Tú fuiste la que se marchó de casa sin más, la que ni siquiera se despidió. Tú fuiste la que ya no quiso ser mi hermana, no al revés.

Andromeda fue incapaz de entender cómo Narcissa podía responsabilizarla de aquella separación.

-Yo me marché para poder casarme con Ted. Tú me enviaste esa carta horrible dejando muy claro que ya no querías saber nada de mí.

-Tenía quince años y estaba furiosa por lo que habías hecho. Madre y padre estaban histéricos y era yo la que estaba encerrada con ellos en Blackhill oyéndolos todo el santo día.

-¿Y luego empezaste a apoyar a Voldemort por despecho? –replicó, sarcástica.

-No, empecé a apoyar a Voldemort por muchas razones que no tienen que ver contigo y estoy dispuesta a dar explicaciones sobre ello y a reconocer que fue un error, el peor que he cometido nunca, pero no te atrevas a decir que dejamos de ser hermanas por mi culpa. Eso es mentira. Si no quieres… si no quieres que volvamos a vernos es una cosa, pero no pongas eso como excusa. Fuiste tú la que se marchó, fuiste tú la que dijo que no quería volver a saber nada de nosotros, no yo.

Esta vez fue Andromeda la que se sentía sorprendida, pues nunca habría imaginado que su hermana pudiera haberse sentido abandonada. Narcissa siempre había sido la favorita de sus padres; Bella había sido agresiva y algo estrambótica ya desde pequeña y ella, demasiado contestona y rebelde. Su hermana también era dura y obstinada, pero de las tres, había sido la única capaz de representar hábilmente y a su conveniencia el papel de hija complaciente. Andromeda se habría apostado la varita a que Narcissa había estado encantada de quedarse con sus padres para ella sola y sobre todo, a que había borrado de su corazón cualquier cariño que pudiera haberle tenido antes. Por lo que parecía, se habría equivocado.

Andromeda no podía presumir de conocer bien a su hermana, pero su instinto le decía que no mentía sobre aquel punto y aquello le hizo sentirse aún más extraña que antes.

-No lo sé, Narcissa, no lo sé –dijo, meneando la cabeza, rehuyendo su mirada por un momento-. No sé si puedo, después de todo lo que ha pasado. Quizás la paz sea tarea de hombros más jóvenes y menos resentidos que los míos.

-No digas eso, Andromeda –le pidió-. Ahora estamos hablando, estamos aquí. ¿No se trata de eso? Yo no esperaba que empezáramos a compartir recuerdos infantiles como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sólo te pido… que no actuemos como desconocidas cuando nos encontremos, que no actuemos como enemigas. No quiero seguir así.

Andromeda bajó la vista de nuevo, fijándola en sus manos. En una de ellas brillaba el anillo de prometida que le había regalado Ted y su alianza de boda; en la otra, la alianza de Nymphadora. ¿Qué habrían pensado ellos de todo aquello? ¿Qué habrían querido que hiciera? Los dos habían ido a Hufflepuff, como Teddy, y eso le daba una ligera idea de cuál podría ser la respuesta. Los dos se habrían ablandado como un budín de arroz sólo de pensar en una Narcissa de catorce años convencida de que su hermana Andromeda no quería saber nada de ella.

-No somos enemigas –dijo al fin-. Y no somos desconocidas.

Al oír aquello, Narcissa sonrió ligeramente.

-A mí me parece un buen principio.

* * *

Draco se había encontrado pensando en Potter, y más concretamente en su espalda, desde que todo lo de Senegal había pasado. Habría sido buena idea ver cómo se la curaban del todo, pensaba, porque aquello le habría dado cierta clausura aquel asunto, y ahora él no estaría dándole vueltas al estado en el que habría quedado.

Por eso, cuando se lo topó en el callejón Diagon, saliendo de Olympic, el gimnasio de Bletchley, se alegró de verlo.

-Eh, Potter…

-Hola, Malfoy –saludó Potter, pareciendo tan contento de verlo como él.

Los dos se estrecharon la mano. Potter tenía el cabello húmedo y olía a recién duchado. En una mano llevaba una bolsa de deporte muggle.

-¿Poniéndote en forma? ¿Los aurores no tienen una sala de entrenamiento para ellos solos?

-Lo creas o no, no está tan bien equipada como este sitio. ¿Has estado?

Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Adivina quién le prestó el dinero a Bletchley para montarlo.

-Oh, vaya… Entonces, ¿es tuyo?

-Técnicamente el propietario del gimnasio es Bletchley, pero el edificio es de mi familia. –Draco señaló el Innsbruck-.¿Quieres tomarte una cerveza de mantequilla?

-Claro. ¿También es tuyo? –bromeó Potter.

-No, este es de ellas.

Los dos entraron entonces en el establecimiento de las chicas alemanas y se sentaron en una de las mesas vacías. El local estaba razonablemente lleno y recibieron las miradas habituales, unas de sorpresa y curiosidad, otras, dirigidas a Potter, de admiración. Draco apenas les prestó atención.

-¿Cómo va tu espalda?

-Oh, ha cicatrizado muy bien –dijo, quitándole importancia. Draco se sintió aliviado; no tanto como si lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, pero se le acercaba bastante-. En San Mungo me dijeron que pronto no quedarían señales. Es una suerte que usaran un látigo normal y corriente, y no algo que tuviera que ver con la magia.

-¿Sigues sin acordarte bien de lo que pasó?

Potter asintió.

-¿Y tú?

-Intenté no ver y no oír mientras duró todo. –Había tenido un par de pesadillas relacionadas con torturas propias, pero nada demasiado grave, ni siquiera le habían hecho despertarse.

-Gowon ha pedido que lo asignen sólo a trabajos de oficina –dijo, pensativo-. Imagino que es lo mínimo que podía esperar, la verdad es que casi daba por sentado que iba a pedir el traslado a otro departamento.

-Parecía bastante conmocionado cuando salió de Metit.

Potter meneó la cabeza.

-Y total, para nada. En fin, por lo menos ya pasó.

Draco se mostró de acuerdo con un asentimiento y cambió de tema.

-¿Te contó Andromeda que ella y mi madre se habían visto?

-Sé por Teddy que quedaron y que salió bastante bien, pero no he hablado con ella de eso. Y también sé que Teddy y tus hijos se conocieron el otro día, en Hogwarts.

-Sí, a nosotros también nos escribieron para contárnoslo. –Por suerte, Cassandra no había repetido delante del chico el epíteto que su abuelo le había enseñado dos años atrás. En su carta decía que "para ser de Hufflepuff no estaba mal".

Potter parecía satisfecho.

-Sé que a Teddy le gustaría conocerte a ti también. Podríamos cenar una noche los cuatro en Grimmauld Place, Astoria, tú, él y yo. Además, seguro que a Kreacher le das una alegría.

Draco sintió un leve vértigo ante la propuesta. Aquello empezaba a ser una costumbre; cuando aún no se había acostumbrado del todo a aquella nueva relación con Potter, este daba un paso más y volvía a dejarle en terreno resbaladizo. Resultaba raro pensar en ir con Astoria a cenar a Grimmauld Placer con Potter. Menos de un año atrás todavía lo odiaba a muerte.

-Lo hablaré con Astoria –dijo, sin comprometerse.

Potter se lo quedó mirando con súbita preocupación.

-No te meterás en líos con Rookwood, ¿no?

-¿Por cenar en tu casa? –dijo Draco, que no había pensado en eso-. Los mismos líos que tú con Shacklebolt, ¿no? Además, ¿es que va a salir en los periódicos?

-Bueno, esperemos que no. Los periodistas no han llegado aún a meterse en mi casa, gracias a Dios.

-¿Lo han llegado a intentar?

-Alguna vez, al principio. Primero en La Madriguera, y luego en Grimmauld Place. Pero fui a hablar con Cuffe…

-¿El antiguo editor del Profeta? –El padre de los Bullard, entonces en Francia, se había desentendido del periódico, y Barnabas Cuffe había obrado a su antojo durante casi veinte años.

-Sí. Por suerte conseguí convencerle de que había ciertos límites que hasta él y sus reporteros debían mantener y al menos dejaron de intentar entrar en mi casa.

-¿Por suerte? Diez galeones a que hubo persuasivas amenazas de por medio.

-No, los perdería –admitió Potter-. Le amenacé con llevarlo a juicio. No era sólo que fuera una intrusión en mi intimidad, ¿sabes? Quedaban aún dos docenas de simpatizantes de Voldemort con orden de busca y captura. Cada vez que se acercaba un intruso me llevaba un susto de muerte y luego resultaba ser un periodista que quería una jodida foto mía comiendo cereales o escuchando la radio o algo así de emocionante.

-¿Y las defensas de Grimmauld Place?

Los hipotéticos atacantes de esa casa debían de recibir más o menos el mismo tratamiento que la gente que intentaba meterse en los terrenos de Malfoy manor. Potter, sin embargo, hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-Nunca me han funcionado bien. Hermione estuvo haciendo algunas averiguaciones y…

-No eres un Black –le interrumpió Draco, comprendiéndolo todo.

Potter podía ser el legítimo dueño de Grimmauld Place, tanto Kreacher como la mansión lo aceptaban como amo, pero eso no le daba acceso a la magia exclusivamente familiar que rodeaba la casa.

-Andromeda se acercó en un par de ocasiones a levantar las protecciones, pero al cabo de diez o doce días dejaban de funcionar de nuevo. Entre Kreacher y mis propias defensas la casa está bastante protegida, de todos modos. Aunque hay pocas mansiones tan inexpugnables como Malfoy manor.

-Mi familia lleva cuatro siglos largos viviendo allí. No hay muchas familias que lleven viviendo tanto tiempo bajo el mismo techo.

-Pero los Malfoy llevan más tiempo en Inglaterra, ¿no?

-Llegaron a la isla con los normandos.

-¿Y dónde vivían?

-Se construyeron un pequeño castillo cerca de Cornualles, y allí vivieron tres o cuatro siglos más, hasta que una de mis antepasadas, Arabella Malfoy, nacida Gaunt, tuvo una visión y predijo que si los Malfoy se quedaban a vivir allí, morirían todos antes de cinco años. Por suerte le escucharon, y construyeron Malfoy manor.

-¿Por suerte? –repitió Potter-. ¿Que qué pasó?

-Un par de años después de trasladarse allí, una manada de dragones silvestres pasó sobre el castillo y uno de ellos, imagino que viejo, murió en pleno vuelo y se desplomó justo encima de donde estaba el salón principal. Pesan un par de toneladas y cayó desde dos o tres mil pies de altura, así que imagínate el impacto.

-No jodas… ¿Le cayó encima un dragón?

-Dicen que el ruido se oyó en todos los pueblos a la redonda. Era la hora de cenar, así que probablemente habría matado a toda la familia.

Potter silbó ligeramente.

-Guau, vaya muerte… Aplastados por un dragón…

Draco hizo una mueca divertida.

-Las protecciones no habrían servido de nada contra eso.-Entonces le dio un trago a su cerveza-. Ni los paraguas.

Potter se echó a reír.

-Había oído casos de lluvias de ranas y de peces, pero ¿de dragones?

-Las ruinas aún están, y una de las torres quedó intacta, aunque ahora está inhabitable también.

Potter abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero un pequeño revuelo en el pub les hizo prestar atención a su alrededor. Draco lo vio enseguida, era un patronus con forma de cangrejo atravesando la puerta de Innsbruck como un fantasma. El cangrejo se dirigió sin vacilar hacia Potter, que parecía haberse inquietado al verlo.

-Jefe, es urgente, vaya a la Oficina o consulte con su Avisador.

Draco reconoció la voz, era la ayudante de Potter. Éste se agachó rápidamente a recoger su bolsa y se puso a buscar el Avisador. Cuando lo sacó, lo encendió con su varita y se lo acercó al oído. A Draco no le hizo ninguna gracia que cerrara los ojos un segundo y maldijera en voz baja.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó en voz baja, consciente de que ahora todo el pub tenía la vista puesta en ellos-. ¿Han vuelto a empezar las desapariciones?

Potter meneó negativamente la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie, listo para marcharse a toda prisa.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme –dijo, buscando torpe y apresuradamente en sus bolsillos.

Draco imaginó que buscaba dinero.

-Deja, yo te invito. –En vista de que Potter se marchaba, Draco se levantó y le siguió fuera del establecimiento-. Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? Potter, ¿es alguien que yo conozca?

Casi sin darse cuenta lo había sujetado del brazo. Potter por fin le miró; parecía un poco sorprendido de verlo allí, como si su mente ya estuviera en el sitio en el que había pasado lo que fuera que había pasado.

-Creo que sí –dijo, sobresaltándole-. Escucha, han encontrado asesinado a Timothy Bole, a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Por lo que me ha dicho Chloe, mi ayudante, ha sido cosa de los Vengadores. Ándate con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin más, Potter desapareció. Draco se quedó mirando el hueco que había dejado aún con la boca abierta, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de la estampa poco digna de un Malfoy que estaba mostrando y recobró rápidamente la compostura. Aún estaba asimilando la noticia. ¡Uno de los Bole! ¿Y lo habían matado los Vengadores? Pero, ¿por qué? Los Bole eran sangrepuras, pero durante la guerra se habían mantenido neutrales, y Timothy era apenas un bebé en aquella época.

Tenía que ir a Malfoy manor.

* * *

Lucius estaba pasando un mal rato tratando de actuar de manera natural, dadas las circunstancias, cuando en realidad por dentro la cabeza le iba a mil por hora. Era imposible que aquello fuera una simple casualidad. Había mandado a Bole a investigar a los Purificadores y ahora aparecía asesinado. Pero, ¿por los Vengadores? ¿Quería decir eso que ese traidor de Furmage estaba metido en los Vengadores, después de todo?

Pero más importante aún era considerar si Bole habría hablado antes de morir.

Si había llegado a confesar que estaba allí por orden suya, él y su familia corrían peligro. Pero Lucius pensaba que había muchas posibilidades de que no fuera así. Por lo que habían dicho en la radio, el cuerpo no mostraba signos de tortura. Y si hubieran sabido que él estaba implicado, ¿no habría sido más sensato ocultarle que habían descubierto a Bole para así pillarlo a él por sorpresa? Si querían ponerlo nervioso, ¿no lo habrían conseguido con más eficacia dejando el cadáver en algún sitio que tuviera una mínima relación con los Malfoy, como cerca de la mansión o el puerto?

No, cuanto más lo pensaba, más convencido estaba de que los Vengadores no habían oído su nombre de labios de Bole. Probablemente el chico había muerto mientras los otros trataban de capturarlo, y no habían tenido ocasión de interrogarlo.

Por otro lado, aquel asesinato era la prueba de que Bole no se había equivocado al pensar que Alex Furmage estaba relacionado con uno de esos dos grupos de vándalos, aunque no fuera el que cabía esperar en un primer momento. Los aurores, sin duda, habrían agradecido una pista así. Pero, ¿cuánto? ¿Suficiente como para ofrecerle el mismo trato que le habían ofrecido a Draco? Seguramente no. Las cosas serían distintas, sin embargo, si podía entregarles a su cabecilla. Ahora él era la única persona del mundo mágico con una pista clara sobre los Vengadores, el único que podía desenmascararlos. Y si eso no era una oportunidad, ¿qué lo era?

Lucius sabía que lo más inteligente que podía hacer era contárselo, al menos, a Narcissa. No le vendría mal un socio en aquella aventura y, en el fondo, no se sentía cómodo ocultándole cosas. Pero su intuición le decía que Narcissa insistiría en que fuera ya a contarles a los aurores lo de Furmage, que evitara correr ese tipo de riesgos. Y Lucius no podía dejar de sonreír para sus adentros si imaginaba la expresión de su cara si lograba descubrir a los Vengadores por su cuenta, si se convertía en alguien admirado que no merecía recibir el trato de los Marcados.

Sí, era mejor guardar silencio de momento. Primero esperaría un poco; tenía que asegurarse de que, por ejemplo, Bole tampoco le había contado a nadie de su familia que andaba en negocios con él. Por suerte, Lucius ya había usado un guardasecretos para impedir que nadie pudiera sonsacarle el nombre de Furmage, así que si los aurores se presentaban en Malfoy manor le pillarían con los deberes hechos. Pero después, intentaría averiguar todo lo que pudiera de Alex Furmage. Quizás uno de los elfos sería capaz de seguirlo y averiguar con quién se reunía; en caso de apuro, una de esas criaturas tenía más posibilidad de escapar indemne que un mago humano. O quizás debiera encargarse él mismo.

Fuera como fuera, averiguaría quienes eran y compraría con ellos el billete a la respetabilidad.

_Continuará_


	22. 22 El Mapa

**NdA.**No estoy muy contenta con este capi, pero mejor no va a quedar. Besos y gracias por comentar ^^

Capítulo 22 **El Mapa**

Durante los últimos días, Albus, Scorpius, Mei y Seren habían tratado de descubrir si Zabini era el traidor del que hablaba Myrtle, pero todas las pruebas habían dado negativas. Después lo habían intentado con Zhou. Ninguno de ellos concebía que el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas pudiera ser el que andaban buscando, pero nadie sugirió tampoco que lo pasaran por alto. Para todos fue un verdadero alivio no tener el menor éxito.

-Ahora creo que toca Blackcrow –dijo Seren. Los cuatro estaban reunidos en un rincón de los antiguos establos-. Me han dicho que empezó a dar clase aquí hace seis o siete años.

-Tengo clase con ella el viernes –dijo Mei-. Probaré las runas con ella entonces.

Scorpius ya se había cansado de intentar sonsacarle a Myrtle alguna pista sobre el traidor; el fantasma se negaba a decirle nada y le hacía cada vez proposiciones más subidas de tono. A Albus se le ocurrió de pronto que podían ir a preguntarle a Hagrid; el guardabosque conocía a todos los profesores y quizás había visto algo fuera de lo común.

-¿Me acompañáis?

Mei negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero ir a la biblioteca.

-Si no te importa, yo tengo un montón de deberes –se excusó Seren.

Albus miró entonces a Scorpius.

-¿Tú vienes?

Scorpius seguía sin tener demasiados deseos de conocer personalmente a Hagrid, pero se dijo que Albus iba a seguir proponiéndoselo hasta que cediera y, por otro lado, quería estar presente en aquella conversación, así que aceptó. Albus le dedicó una de esas sonrisas suyas, tan contagiosas.

-Avisadnos si averiguáis algo –dijo Mei.

Mientras Mei y Seren se iban hacia el castillo, ellos tomaron el camino que llevaba a la cabaña de Hagrid. Aún faltaba un rato largo para cenar, pero había anochecido; en aquella época del año apenas tenían unas horas de sol por las mañanas. La luna, casi llena, les iluminaba el camino.

-Mira, hay luz en sus ventanas, eso es que está en casa – señaló Albus.

Scorpius asintió, intentando disimular su aprensión. Aún no podía creer que fuera a meterse voluntariamente en la guarida de un semigigante, por muy inofensivo que Albus afirmara que era. Y no podía evitar acordarse del susto que se había llevado la última vez que se había acercado a aquella cabaña.

Albus tocó con los nudillos a la puerta de madera y al momento escucharon ruidos al otro lado.

-Hagrid, soy Albus. He venido con Scorpius.

El guardabosque abrió la puerta, sonriente.

-Albus, ¡me alegra verte! –dijo, poniéndole su manaza en el hombro a modo de saludo. Después se giró hacia Scorpius-. Y el joven Malfoy. Albus me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Scorpius le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Cómo está usted?

Hagrid hizo un ruidito que podía significar cualquier cosa.

-Vaya, qué educado… Vamos, entrad dentro. No hace falta ser tan formal.

Scorpius tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para entrar con Albus sin soltar un resoplido de incredulidad. ¿Ese se sorprendía de que fuera educado? A él incluso le costaba entender lo que decía, con un acento tan cerrado.

Pero había que reconocer que el interior de la cabaña de Hagrid no era tan mugriento como él temía, ni olía especialmente mal. No es que brillara de limpio, pero la chimenea encendida y los colores vivos le daban un aspecto bastante acogedor. Hagrid les señaló un enorme sofá para que se sentaran –todos los muebles eran algo más grandes de lo normal- y les preguntó si querían una taza de té.

-No, gracias –dijo Albus. Scorpius también rehusó-. Oye, Hagrid, queríamos preguntarte si habías notado últimamente algo raro en el castillo.

-¿Raro como qué? –preguntó Hagrid.

-Bueno… no sé, los fantasmas se estuvieron comportando de manera extraña antes de Navidades, acuérdate.

Hagrid hizo un gesto de extrañeza, o al menos eso le pareció a Scorpius. Resultaba difícil de saber con toda esa enorme barba cubriéndole media cara.

-No he notado nada raro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Albus miró a Scorpius fugazmente.

-Por nada. Estamos un poco preocupados por lo de las huellas psíquicas, eso es todo. Igual son un aviso de que va a pasar algo, ¿no crees?

El guardabosque se encogió de hombros.

-No sé nada de huellas psíquicas. Aunque los centauros…

Scorpius lo miró con verdadero interés esta vez. ¡Centauros! Vivían en el Bosque Prohibido y uno de ellos había llegado a dar clase de Adivinación en Hogwarts, durante algún tiempo –sus padres lo habían tenido de profesor-, pero nunca había visto uno con sus propios ojos.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? –preguntó Albus, al ver que Hagrid se detenía.

-Bueno, dicen que se avecina una época de grandes cambios. Pero no me dijeron nada más, los centauros son muy reservados para sus cosas.

Scorpius y Albus volvieron a intercambiar una mirada. ¿Podían ser esos grandes cambios lo que estaban tratando de advertir las huellas? Había un lado de Scorpius que pensaba que sí, pero por otro lado, El Profeta aseguraba que Shacklebolt tenía los días contados y que Rookwood no iba a tener que esperar a las próximas elecciones para convertirse en ministro.

-¿No te dijeron si esos cambios eran buenos o malos? –le preguntó Albus.

-No.

-¿Parecían preocupados? –le preguntó Scorpius.

-Con ellos es difícil saberlo.-Entonces se giró hacia Albus-. Escucha, no debéis acercaros al Bosque Prohibido a preguntarles, ¿de acuerdo? Es muy peligroso, y además no os dirían nada.

-No pensamos ir allí –le tranquilizó Albus. Scorpius imaginó que lo decía en serio, porque Albus no sabía mentir así de bien, y se alegró de oírlo, porque no le hacía ninguna gracia la idea de ir al Bosque Prohibido donde, además de centauros (que para empezar no eran los seres más hospitalarios del mundo) también había acromántulas, runespoors y criaturas por el estilo-. Sólo queríamos saber si tú sabías algo. Los profesores no nos cuentan nada, pero los que oímos las huellas psíquicas somos nosotros, y son un asco.

-Sí, casi tan malas como un dementor –corroboró Scorpius.

Hagrid asintió, comprensivo.

-Me lo imagino. Pero seguro que los profesores están haciendo todo lo que pueden para averiguar por qué de pronto se pueden oír esas huellas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando llegó el correo, Albus sonrió al ver entrar a Beowulf, la lechuza de su padre. Beowulf voló directamente hacia él y depositó un sobre junto a él.

-Buen chico –dijo, dándole un pedacito de jamón mientras con la otra mano le alisaba las plumas del lomo.

El ave tenía también una carta anudada a la pata, pero en cuanto Albus hizo ademán de ir a quitárselo Beowulf emitió un sonido de advertencia y alzó el vuelo en dirección a Lily. Albus supuso que esa carta era para su hermana y se preocupó de su propio y grueso sobre. Cuando lo abrió, vio que contenía una nota y un segundo sobre, algo más pequeño.

"_Hola, Albus._

_¿Cómo va todo? Espero que bien y que estés estudiando mucho. _

_Aunque me temo que acabaré arrepintiéndome, al final he decidido prestarte el Mapa del Merodeador, lo tienes en el otro sobre. Te aconsejo que lo guardes en secreto porque a muchas personas puede molestarles pensar que tienes la posibilidad de controlar sus movimientos. Te lo dejo sólo en préstamo; si me entero de que lo has usado para meterte en líos te lo quitaré, ¿entendido? Y recuerda sobre todo que para mí es un recuerdo de mi padre muy especial. Cuídalo bien, ¿vale?_

_Por si no lo recuerdas, para que se active el encantamiento tienes que golpear el Mapa con tu varita y decir "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas". Si no indicas otra cosa, el Mapa te mostrará a toda la gente que esté en ese momento dentro de Hogwarts, pero si quieres, puedes centrarte en alguien en concreto. Sólo tienes que pedirle que te lo muestre. Cuando acabes de usarlo, vuelve a golpearlo con la varita y di "Travesura realizada". Así volverá a tener el aspecto de un simple pergamino._

_Por aquí no hay muchas novedades. Estoy muy liado con el último caso, pero ayer estuve cenando con tus tíos Ron y Hermione y me lo pasé muy bien. Además, este sábado tus abuelos vendrán a cenar a Grimmauld Place. ¿Ves? Ya te dije que simplemente todos necesitábamos un poco de tiempo para asimilar los cambios, y que luego las cosas mejorarían. _

_En fin, no te olvides de insistirle un poco a tu hermana para que haga los deberes, que ya sabes que le cuesta ponerse a ello. Un beso muy grande,_

_Harry Potter_

Albus terminó de leer la carta y miró el sobre que contenía el Mapa con emoción mal disimulada. ¡Tenía el Mapa! Si la Capa de Invisibilidad en primero les había abierto un sinfín de posibilidades, el Mapa ahora las multiplicaba. Podían vigilar a quien quisieran, evitar a los prefectos y a los profesores por los pasillos… Apenas podía esperar a decírselo a Scorpius, y en cuanto terminaron de desayunar y los alumnos empezaron a levantarse de sus sitios, corrió hacia él.

-Adivina qué –dijo, estirándole del brazo para llevarlo a un sitio donde no pudieran oírlo.

-¿Qué?

-Mi padre me ha mandado el Mapa.

Scorpius lo miró con una mezcla de alegría e incredulidad.

-¡No jodas! ¡A verlo!

Albus negó con la cabeza.

-No, cuando acaben las clases y estemos solos. Ahora voy a ir a guardarlo en mi habitación antes de que empiecen las clases. Tú diles a Mei y a Seren que vengan también a verlo después, ¿vale?

Scorpius se mostró conforme y Albus hizo lo que había dicho. Las clases se le hicieron larguísimas aquel día. Sólo quería que acabaran pronto para reunirse con los demás y examinarlo entre todos. Su padre le había enseñado cómo funcionaba varias veces cuando James había empezado en Hogwarts, pero de algún modo sonaba más emocionante ahora que él estaba en el colegio y conocía a tanta gente. Además, nunca lo había intentado hacer funcionar él solo.

Cuando por fin las clases terminaron, Albus fue a por su Mapa y se reunió con Scorpius, Seren y Mei en los establos.

-Esperemos que funcione –dijo Albus, un poquitín nervioso, mientras apuntaba al Mapa con su varita-. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Al momento, un montón de líneas fueron apareciendo rápidamente sobre el pergamino, creando un mapa completo del colegio y sus terrenos. A lo largo y ancho del dibujo, docenas y docenas de huellas señalaban a la gente que se movía por el castillo, todos con su nombre debajo. Albus buscó a Rose y a Amal, y los encontró en la biblioteca.

-Mira, mi hermana –dijo Scorpius, señalando un punto en la Sala Común de Slytherin-. Y aquí están Morrigan y Britney.

Seren y Mei también andaban buscando a sus amigos.

-Merlín, Albus, este Mapa es increíble –dijo Mei-. ¿Qué conjuros usaron?

-No tengo ni idea.

-¿Puedo examinarlo?

-No, ni hablar –dijo, un poco alarmado, alejándolo de ella-. No quiero que le pase nada.

Mei puso los ojos en blanco.

-No pretendo romperlo.

-Déjalo, Mei, si no quiere, no quiere –intervino Scorpius.

Seren arrugó un poco la nariz.

-La verdad es que, bien mirado, este Mapa es un poco… no sé. No está bien andar espiando a la gente, ¿no?

-No estamos espiando a la gente –protestó Albus, con vehemencia-. Estamos buscando a un traidor, que es distinto. A mí me da igual lo que hagan los demás. Además, si queremos podemos vigilar solo a una persona, mira.-Entonces volvió a apuntar al Mapa con su varita y le pidió que le mostrara a la profesora Blackcrow, su actual sospechosa. Todos los demás nombres desaparecieron, excepto el suyo-. ¿Lo ves?

-Bueno… -dijo ella, a regañadientes-. Pero que conste que no me gusta.

-Quieres encontrar al traidor, ¿no? –replicó Scorpius-. Esto nos ayudará. Albus, tienes que mirar el Mapa cuando sea de noche, cuando se suponga que todos están ya acostados. Si ves a algún profesor vagabundeando por ahí sin que le toque vigilancia de pasillos, seguramente será el traidor que andamos buscando.

-Ese razonamiento es bastante defectuoso, Scorpius –señaló Mei-. Podría tratarse de alguien que va a la enfermería, o a la cocina, o que simplemente está dando un paseo porque necesita dormir.

-Sí, bueno, pero es una posible pista –dijo él.

Después de un rato, volvieron al castillo para tomar el té mientras hablaban de los libros de Estudios Muggles. Pero cuando llegaron allí y vieron lo que pasaba en el vestíbulo, su conversación cesó bruscamente. Macnair y dos amigos suyos estaban discutiendo amenazadoramente con unos Gryffindor de séptimo, Gallavant, Spinnet y Lawson, rodeados de alumnos de todas las Casas y cursos.

-¡… que los Purificadores fueron los primeros en empezar! –acusó Spinnet, cuya tía era conocida de sus padres.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Fueron los Vengadores! ¡Los putos sangresucias se creen los dueños de todo el mundo mágico!

-¡Vuelve a usar esa palabra y te arranco la lengua, Macnair!

-Sí, ¿no tuviste bastante con la paliza que te metió ese crío de tercero?-se burló Gallivant.

Macnair lanzó un hechizo que Albus no pudo identificar en dirección a Gallivant y éste lo esquivó, pero justo cuando la pelea parecía inevitable, Neville apareció como una exhalación por el pasillo e hizo parar la pelea.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? Señor Macnair, cinco puntos menos para Slytherin por usar magia en el pasillo. Y ahora quiero saber a qué venían esos gritos.

-Estábamos hablando de los Purificadores, profesor –dijo Spinnet-. Esa basura y los que los apoyan deberían estar en Azkaban.

Neville asintió.

-Haciéndoles compañía a los Vengadores y los que los apoyan, señor Spinnet. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por dar mal ejemplo. Cuando quieran hablar de política, háganlo civilizadamente. Y ahora, todos al Gran Comedor, vamos.

Albus obedeció, seguido de los demás, y echó a andar pensando en lo que había pasado. Slytherins y Gryffindors peleándose. Purificadores y Vengadores peleándose. Daba la sensación de que en el mundo mágico había gente que no sabía hacer otra cosa.

-¿No os recuerda un poco a la situación que había antes de las dos guerras de Voldemort? –cuchicheó Mei.

Albus la miró, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-¿Tú crees?

-No lo sé… No hay ningún Voldemort, que sepamos, pero… Y los centauros hablaban de un gran cambio.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

-No. No, el gran cambio es Rookwood. No va a haber ninguna guerra.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Mei.

-Pues porque no, Mei. ¿Tú te crees que las guerras se hacen así como así? Además, si fuera a haber una guerra mi familia lo sabría.

-Pues espero que tengas razón –dijo Seren.

Albus asintió. Había oído muchas historias sobre la segunda guerra de Voldemort. Y sí, parecía emocionante. Pero también había visto llorar a su abuela y a su madre pensando en su tío Fred. Y había visto a su padre entristecerse hablando de los padres de Teddy o de su padrino Sirius. No, la guerra no era tan divertida como algunos se pensaban. Mejor que Mei se equivocara por una vez.

* * *

-Lo juro –dijo Roger Davies, melodramáticamente, en la sala de profesores, mientras corregía ejercicios-, si alguna vez consigo un giratiempo voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que los padres de Charles Paltry no se reproduzcan.

Blaise, que también estaba corrigiendo unos ensayos sobre Imperdonables de los alumnos de séptimo, se rió por lo bajo sin dejar de leer.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? –preguntó Blackcrow.

-Según su maravilloso ensayo sobre cómo efectuar Transformaciones en seres vivos, el primer paso para una transformación segura es apuntar bien con la varita.

Hubo un coro de risas.

-Bueno, tiene razón –dijo Lynch, divertida-. Si no apuntas bien, es imposible que la transformación salga correctamente.

Arcadia meneó la cabeza con incredulidad.

-Es un auténtico inútil.

-Neville –dijo Davies-, lo siento mucho, pero voy a suspenderlo y además creo que necesita repetir curso de una vez. ¡Hasta Diana Goyle es más lista que él, por las barbas de Merlín!

-Bueno, ya veremos. Sólo necesita un poco de confianza en sí mismo.

-No, Neville._ Tú_ necesitabas un poco de confianza en ti mismo. _Él_ necesita un transplante de cerebro.

Blaise volvió a reírse, ahora pendiente de la conversación. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que Davies tuviera sentido del humor, al menos uno que él pudiera reconocer como tal. Sí había notado antes, sin embargo, que no estaba nada mal. Blaise lo miró con un nuevo interés. Davies estaba separado: su mujer, Leola, trabajaba en el Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales. ¿Había tenido alguna vez algún lío con otro hombre? Él no había estado con nadie desde Navidad y empezaba a echarlo de menos.

-Mei Ling podría darle la mitad del suyo y así ella también sería normal –comentó Blackcrow-. Hoy la he pillado intentando dibujar unas runas a la entrada de mi clase. Menos mal que me he dado cuenta a tiempo, o a saber cómo habrían afectado a los ordenadores.

-¿Unas runas? –preguntó Lynch, extrañada-. ¿Para qué?

-Para proteger la clase, me ha dicho. Francamente, esa niña no está bien de la cabeza.

-¿Protegerla de qué? –inquirió Blaise.

-No lo sé, no se lo he preguntado. Pero desde que se junta con Malfoy y con Potter está aún más rara que antes.

Con Malfoy, Potter y Carmichael, corrigió Blaise mentalmente. Extraño grupito aquel, uno de cada Casa. No era algo que uno viera todos los días.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que están intentando averiguar por qué pudieron oír esas huellas mágicas –intervino Zhou-. Mei me preguntó poco antes de Navidad si conocía algún libro en mandarín que hablara de ellas, algo que no se hubiera traducido al inglés.

-¿Y conoces alguno? –le preguntó Blaise, dándose cuenta de que él también tendría que haber pensado en ello. No tenía ni idea de mandarín, desde luego, pero podría haberle pedido a Zhou que les echara un vistazo.

-No, la verdad es que no. No es un tema que me haya interesado nunca.

Blaise se preguntó si debía de hacer algo al respecto; no quería que Scorpius perdiera el tiempo con tonterías y mucho menos que se metiera en líos, pero tenía que reconocer que las huellas psíquicas, aunque molestas, no eran peligrosas en sí, y a Blaise le costaba imaginar que Scorpius pudiera verse en problemas por culpa de ellas. Por otro lado, nunca había que subestimar la capacidad de los niños y los adolescentes para acabar en situaciones peligrosas, y no debía olvidar que uno de esos niños llevaba el apellido Potter.

Blaise decidió dejarlo correr, al menos por el momento. Tenía estudiantes a los que vigilar más de cerca, como el dichoso Macnair. McGonagall le había llamado a capítulo y le había amenazado con la expulsión si volvía a usar la palabra "sangresucia". Blaise tenía la impresión de que lo primero que haría Macnair cuando terminara aquel séptimo año, si es que llegaba a terminarlo, sería correr a enrolarse con los Purificadores.

-No creo que Mei Ling necesite ninguna razón en especial para hacer cosas raras –dijo Vector-. La chiquilla es brillante, pero como todos los genios, no está del todo en este mundo.

Mei no destacaba en Defensa, al menos en la parte práctica. Por supuesto, se sabía la respuesta a cualquier pregunta que le hiciera, pero su técnica era algo torpe y, sobre todo, desinteresada. Cuando Blaise le había llamado la atención al respecto, ella le había contestado con un tono de marisabidilla que hasta Hermione Granger habría envidiado que pensaba dedicarse en el futuro a la Aritmancia, no a pelearse con nadie, y cuando él le había señalado que no creía que eso detuviera a un hombre-lobo o a un mago oscuro que quisiera atacarla, su respuesta había sido que el karma era el karma y que si su destino era morir a manos de un hombre-lobo, lo aceptaría.

No podía decir que Mei le cayera muy bien. Y aún le iba a caer peor si adivinaba lo de las huellas psíquicas antes que él.

* * *

Por las noches, antes de dormirse, Albus había empezado a coger la costumbre de echarle un vistazo al Mapa del Merodeador para ver si descubría algo fuera de lo normal. A aquellas horas todo el mundo estaba ya en sus habitaciones excepto los profesores encargados de la vigilancia de los pasillos y, si tenía algún paciente, madam Midgen. A Albus le gustaba ver los nombres de Lily, Hugo y Scorpius, saber que estaban ya en la cama, a salvo de cualquier peligro.

Esa noche, sin embargo, unas pequeñas huellas moviéndose por la zona de los profesores atrajeron su atención. Pertenecían a Zabini, y aunque había pasado la prueba de la runa y del chivatoscopio, Albus se preguntó, con el corazón latiéndole un poquito más rápido, si no sería él el traidor. Porque, ¿a dónde iría a esas horas?

Albus observó el camino que tomaban las huellas y se sorprendió cuando vio que se detenía frente al cuarto del profesor Davies. ¿Podía haber dos traidores? Pero Myrtle siempre hablaba de un traidor, en singular. No, no podía ser eso. Estaba claro que Zabini había ido a hablar con Davies de lo que fuera que hablaran los profesores entre ellos. Cuando decidió que no podía estar relacionado con el traidor se sintió aliviado. Zabini no era su profesor favorito, pero Scorpius se habría llevado un disgusto enorme si hubiera resultado ser el traidor.

Estaba a punto de cerrar el Mapa, pero sus cejas se fruncieron ligeramente cuando vio lo juntísimas que estaban las dos etiquetas con sus nombres, superpuestas una encima de la otra hasta el punto de que se hacía difícil leerlas. Una sospecha muy diferente empezó a formarse en el fondo de su mente. ¿Podría ser…? Al profesor Zabini le gustaban los hombres mucho más que las mujeres, eso lo sabía por Scorpius. Y era casi medianoche, y al día siguiente había clase, no era precisamente una hora muy normal para ir a charlar con alguien. Claro que si había ido a otra cosa…

Albus trató de imaginárselos juntos y arrugó la nariz. Los dos estaban bastante bien, pero eran tan viejos… De la edad de su padre, lo menos.

Aun así, pensar que en ese momento posiblemente había dos personas follando en el castillo hizo que él también se sintiera excitado y mientras apartaba el Mapa y lo dejaba precavidamente sobre la mesita que tenía al lado, deslizó la otra mano por debajo de sus pantalones del pijama y la cerró en torno a su incipiente erección. Entonces empezó a moverla arriba y abajo, sintiendo cómo crecía del todo, cómo su cuerpo respondía con una presión insoportablemente placentera en su entrepierna. Su mente imaginó algo cálido envolviendo su polla, sus propios dedos enterrándose en cabello rubio, y se corrió con un gruñido.

Durante unos segundos se quedó como estaba, agradablemente cansado, pero después se incorporó para coger su varita y limpiarse un poco. Después volvió a mirar el Mapa una última vez –los dos nombres seguían ahí, uno encima del otro-y lo guardó en su baúl. Lo último que hizo antes de dormirse fue preguntarse si debía contárselo a Scorpius.

* * *

-Eh, Scorpius… -le dijo Albus al día siguiente, cuando salían de Aritmancia-. ¿Te vienes a dar una vuelta?

Scorpius le miró y asintió. Tenía la impresión de que Albus quería decirle algo desde que lo había visto en el desayuno aquella mañana. Entonces le pidió a Britney que le llevara los libros a la Sala Común de Slytherin porque ella iba a ir allí también a dejar los suyos y se marchó con Albus, quien le había pedido el mismo favor a su prima.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Vamos a la clase de música.

Entre ellos, esa clase siempre era el aula abandonada donde se habían escondido en primero y en segundo; aún la usaban de vez en cuando, sobre todo para ver porno. Scorpius se preguntó si se trataría de eso, si Albus tendría material nuevo de Paltry, pero cuando llegaron allí sólo hablaron de deberes, sentados en el suelo hombro con hombro. Ya se había olvidado de sus sospechas de que se estaba guardando las ganas de contarle algo cuando Albus sacó el tema sin más.

-He descubierto una cosa de Zabini.

-¿Sí? ¿El qué? –preguntó, preocupándose. No podía ser nada de lo del traidor, ¿verdad? Zabini, no.

-Estaba mirando anoche el Mapa y… y vi que iba al dormitorio del profesor Davies. Para mí que esos dos estaban…

Scorpius lo miró con la boca abierta. Ni en un millón de años se le habría pasado eso por la cabeza.

-¿En serio?

-Las dos etiquetas con sus nombres estaban una encima de la otra. Eso es estar _muy_ juntos.

-Guau… -¡Zabini estaba liado con Davies!-. Qué fuerte… ¿Se lo has contado a alguien?

-No, sólo a ti.

-Ah, vale… -Entonces soltó una risilla-. Tienes que mirar a ver si vuelve a ir esta noche.

Albus se rió también.

-Qué cotilla.

Aunque Albus lo había dicho sin ánimo de criticar, Scorpius se encontró pensando que tenía razón. Al fin y al cabo, Zabini era el Jefe de Slytherin, debía mostrarle más respeto.

-Bueno, no, no le espíes –se desdijo-. Mira sólo el Mapa para ver si encuentras al traidor, como siempre.

-Claro, como es Zabini… -se burló Al.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, si fuera Longbottom tú no querrías espiarle a ver si folla o no folla, ¿no?

Albus arrugó la nariz.

-Ugh, no. Le _conozco_.

-Eso me pasa a mí.

Los dos se quedaron callados un rato en un amistoso silencio. Scorpius se preguntó si debía contárselo a su padre, quien le insistía para que le informara de todos los chismes interesantes de los que se enterara en Hogwarts. Quizás era mejor guardarse el secreto y evitar sospechas que pudieran conducir hasta el Mapa de Albus.

-Amal cree que es raro que dos hombres estén juntos –comentó entonces Albus-. A veces estamos viendo fotos porno y si salen dos hombres haciendo algo no quiere ni mirarlos.

-Bueno, si no le gustan los hombres será normal, ¿no? No le parecerá sexy.

-Ya, pero no, no me refiero a eso. Es que piensa que es raro, ya te lo he dicho. Ya sabes que algunos sangremuggles ven mal que dos hombres o dos mujeres estén juntos.

Scorpius se sintió tan decepcionado como sorprendido. Amal le caía bastante bien y no había imaginado que tuviera ideas tan estúpidas.

-¿Piensa eso?

Albus se encogió de hombros.

-No es que vaya metiéndose por ahí con nadie. Y ya le hemos dicho todos que es una estupidez y que aquí nadie piensa así. Pero es como si le diera no sé qué verlo…

Scorpius pensó en aquello.

-¿Y si alguna vez te gusta un chico qué hará? –dijo-. ¿Se lo has preguntado?

-¿Hacer de qué?

-Puede que ya no quiera ser tu amigo –dijo suavemente. No quería que pensara que lo decía por fastidiar o por criticar a Amal.

Albus desechó la idea rápidamente con un gesto de la mano.

-No, qué va. Amal no es así.

Después de lo que acababa de escuchar, Scorpius no estaba tan seguro, pero prefirió callarse. No sabía realmente cuál podía ser la reacción de Amal y, después de todo, era uno de los mejores amigos de Albus.

-Bueno, mejor.

Scorpius se tumbó de manera que su cabeza reposaba en el regazo de Albus; a veces éste le pasaba los dedos por el pelo y eso resultaba agradable. Esa fue una de esas veces y Scorpius cerró los ojos, disfrutando perezosamente de la sensación.

-Un día de estos te dormirás –le pinchó Albus.

Scorpius sonrió.

-La culpa es tuya.

-Ah, vaya, si quieres paro.

-No, se está demasiado bien.

Albus soltó una risita suave y siguió acariciándole el pelo.

_Continuará_


	23. 23 Éxitos y fracasos

**NdA**: Siento el retraso, es que tenía comida familiar y me he despertado con el tiempo justo de vestirme y marcharme a comer, o sea que no he podido subir el capi hasta ahora. ¡Y feliz cumpleaños a Martila, espero que te lo estés pasando muy bien! ^^

Capítulo 23 **Éxitos y fracasos**

El asesinato de Timothy Bole seguía tan lejos de resolverse como el primer día, y tanto Vengadores como Purificadores parecían desvanecerse en el aire entre golpe y golpe, pues resultaban imposibles de identificar. Los vigiles y los aurores estaban desesperados por encontrar una miserable pista, pero como había ocurrido con las desapariciones, todo terminaba en un callejón sin salida. Lo único que los amigos de Bole habían podido decirles era que últimamente parecía haber tenido más dinero a su alcance que de costumbre. Nadie había podido explicarles por qué, ni ellos lo habían averiguado. Los vigiles habían atrapado una noche a dos chicos haciendo pintadas a favor de los Vengadores en las paredes de Gringotts, pero después de un largo y severo interrogatorio había quedado claro que los dos eran simpatizantes de aquel grupo, no miembros de él. Tampoco conocían a nadie que lo fuera.

Harry dejó el último informe negativo sobre la mesa con un gesto impaciente y se levantó para ir a la cafetería y almorzar con Hermione. Cuando entró en el ascensor vio que Cho estaba allí, con dos Inefables más: un tipo con cara de oveja y ralo pelo gris llamado Cavensham y una mujer de unos treinta años, bastante atractiva y de cabello rojizo y ensortijado, a la que Harry no recordaba haber visto jamás por el mundo mágico.

-Hola, Harry, ¿cómo va todo? –le saludó Cho.

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Tirando. Deja que te presente a Dorean Carmody. Llegó la semana pasada desde el ministerio de magia irlandés. Dorean, este es Harry Potter, nuestro Jefe de Aurores.

Ella sonrió –tenía una sonrisa bonita- y le tendió la mano.

-Es un honor conocerle, jefe Potter, he oído hablar mucho de usted.

-Muchas gracias –dijo él, estrechándosela -. ¿Es un traslado provisional o ha venido a quedarse?

-De momento es provisional.

-Vamos a ir a almorzar a la cafetería –dijo Cho-. ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros?

Las intenciones casamenteras de Cho saltaban a la vista y no era como si Harry fuera reacio a conocer un poco mejor a Dorean Carmody, pero aun así negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, es que he quedado con Hermione. ¿Qué tal otro día?

-Claro, como quieras.

Aun así, hicieron el resto del camino a la cafetería juntos, lo cual le permitió a Harry averiguar que Dorean no estaba casada ni saliendo con nadie. Y a pesar de todo eso de que era un honor conocerle, no parecía demasiado afectada por su fama. Cuando llegaron a la cafetería y los tres Inefables se fueron a buscar una mesa libre, él se dirigió hacia la de Hermione lamentando no haber podido quedarse con ellos.

-Hola, Harry. ¿Quién es esa chica que va con Cho y Cavensham? La vi ayer en el vestíbulo, pero no me suena su cara de nada.

-Es que es irlandesa, acaba de llegar. Se llama Dorean Carmody.

-Es muy guapa –dijo Hermione, sonriendo con complicidad-. ¿Son imaginaciones mías o Cho estaba intentando emparejaros?

-Es posible –admitió Harry, riendo por lo bajo-. Aunque sólo hace cinco minutos que la conozco, así que es un poco pronto para decir si Cho va a tener éxito o no.

Pero, para sus adentros, tuvo que reconocer que Dorean le había causado cierta impresión, lo suficiente al menos como para encontrarse un par de veces pensando en ella a lo largo de aquella tarde, igual que había pensado en su guía francés cuando lo había conocido. Aunque había una diferencia importante, claro. La prensa francesa le había dejado rápidamente en paz después de entrevistarlo a su llegada, pero en Inglaterra las cosas eran muy distintas.

Harry tardó dos días en volverla a ver, pero esa vez terminó almorzando con ella y con Cho, y pudo descubrir que Dorean le gustaba de verdad. No se las daba de misteriosa, lo cual era bastante raro en un Inefable y tenía sentido del humor. Harry se dio cuenta de que gran parte de la cafetería estaba pendiente de ellos, atraídos por la novedad, pero si Dorean lo notó también, no dijo nada ni pareció cohibirle en absoluto. Aquello parecía una señal prometedora, casi tanto como la sonrisa que ella le dirigió cuando, tras el almuerzo, se separaron para volver al trabajo.

Era agradable sentir algo que no fuera frustración, acudir al ministerio con algo más en perspectiva que un montón de informes negativos, de posibles pistas que no conducían a nada. Sus agentes lo miraban con cara de estar preguntándose qué demonios podía estar poniéndolo de tan buen humor.

Cuando llegó el viernes, la invitó a salir.

* * *

La cita, en un restaurante muggle, fue bien. Harry la besó ligeramente en los labios antes de despedirse de ella en la puerta del Caldero Chorreante, donde se estaba alojando. Era un poco raro tener que volver a ir despacio después de Cavan y Richard, pero no le importaba.

A lo largo de aquella semana volvieron a almorzar juntos un par de veces, lo suficiente como para que el rumor se disparara definitivamente. Harry tenía la impresión de que era cuestión de días que la prensa apareciera en todo su temible esplendor. Aun así, el sábado quedaron de nuevo para cenar en otro restaurante muggle.

-Cho me advirtió que si iba a salir contigo tenía que estar mentalizada para vérmelas con la prensa y con las fans que piensan que sólo ellas son lo bastante buenas para ti –dijo Dorean, mientras se comían el postre-. ¿Es verdad o exageraba?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ojalá exagerara. Pero no, pueden ponerse muy pesados.

-No tiene que ser nada fácil para ti.

-No, pero estoy acostumbrado. Es peor cuando se lo hacen a alguien que no se lo espera. Estar conmigo puede tener muchos inconvenientes –admitió, para advertirla.

-Estoy segura de que las ventajas compensan –replicó ella, sonriente-. La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien hablando con alguien.

Dorean no le invitó a subir con él a su habitación en el Caldero aquella noche, pero sí lo hizo al sábado siguiente, con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa traviesa. Harry, que no había estado con nadie desde su aventura en Francia la siguió dentro con el cuerpo en tensión y la boca seca.

* * *

Dos días después, la noticia ocupaba la primera plana de El Profeta. Al parecer, uno de sus periodistas se había apostado permanentemente a la salida muggle del Caldero, consciente de que Dorean se alojaba allí, y les había hecho fotos entrando al local, y a Harry saliendo de allí a las seis de la mañana. Cuando Harry entró al vestíbulo del ministerio se convirtió en el centro de todas las miradas, y aunque la inmensa mayoría eran de aprobación, como si quisieran decirle que querían verlo feliz, resultaba igualmente embarazoso. Un instante después, además, media docena de periodistas corrieron hacia él.

-¡Jefe Potter!

-¡Jefe Potter, un momento, por favor!

-¿Cómo se conocieron la señorita Carmody y usted?

-¿Están muy enamorados?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

Harry estaba decidido a escabullirse sin decir palabra hasta los ascensores, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de subir a uno, vio que Dorean llegaba en ese momento al ministerio. No fue el único, los periodistas también la vieron, y creyendo acertadamente que ya no iban a sacarle nada a él, dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron en bandada hacia ella. La cara de pasmo y alarma de Dorean habría sido divertida si Harry hubiera sido capaz de encontrarle la gracia al asunto, pero aquel no era el caso. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Harry abandonó su plan de meterse en el ascensor y caminó rápidamente hacia ella. Se encontraron a mitad camino, ya que Dorean también había optado por dirigirse a los ascensores. Los flashes de las cámaras se volvieron locos en busca de una nueva foto de los dos juntos y Harry habría tenido problemas para hacerse oír por encima de las preguntas si hubiera querido decirle algo a Dorean, pero no era necesario, sólo la agarró del brazo y la acompañó hasta los ascensores, colocando su cuerpo entre ella y los periodistas. Estos no podían entrar en los ascensores, así que cuando las puertas se cerraron, Harry y Dorean quedaron agradecidamente a salvo. Harry observó con preocupación su respiración algo agitada, sus ojos asustados.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella lo miró con incredulidad y soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Merlín, sí… Es sólo que… me ha pillado desprevenida.

-Con mi mujer pasó algo parecido, ¿sabes? –se explicó, con torpeza-. Después de la guerra. Pero luego las cosas se calmaron bastante.

-Sí, no pasa nada, no pasa nada.-Dorean le abrazó y Harry, que no se había atrevido a dar ese paso porque no estaba seguro de si iba a ser bien recibido, se lo devolvió con alivio-. He leído el periódico esta mañana en el Caldero Chorreante, pero no me imaginaba que fuera a haber periodistas dentro del ministerio. Creía que Apareciéndome directamente en el vestíbulo los evitaría.

Harry movió la cabeza con pesar.

-Están autorizados a estar allí.

-Ya lo veo. Bien, para mañana ya lo sé. O para esta tarde, si siguen aquí cuando salgamos de trabajar.

Dorean parecía estar reaccionando algo mejor que Cavan y Harry se permitió un poco de esperanza. Sólo un poco, porque Cavan al principio también había dado la impresión de ser capaz de manejar la atención pública sin demasiados problemas. Aunque bueno, Cavan había dicho "basta" a raíz de la desagradable jugarreta de George, no por la prensa. Harry estaba dispuesto a descuartizar a su ex cuñado con sus propias manos si le hacía a Dorean algo por el estilo.

* * *

Había ciertas ventajas en tener una novia Inefable, pensó Harry al cabo de unos días; Dorean estaba acostumbrada a no soltar ni prenda respecto a su trabajo y daba muestras de ser capaz de aplicar la misma regla en su vida privada. Los periodistas podían seguirla, pero no le sacaban ni media palabra. Y verse de pronto en el medio del huracán tampoco parecía ser más de lo que podía manejar.

Una noche, los dos salieron a cenar con Ron y Hermione, y Harry se dio cuenta con satisfacción que sus amigos parecían encontrarla simpática. Teddy la conoció poco después y también se llevó una buena impresión. Aun así, Harry decidió no contar con ella para la cena que había organizado para que Draco y Teddy se conocieran. Era una situación algo delicada y una extraña podía hacer fácilmente que los dos Malfoy se retiraran a una posición cortés, pero totalmente impersonal, que no conduciría a nada ni tendría ningún significado.

La noche de la cena, Teddy fue el primero en llegar. Llevaba unos pantalones beige claro y un suéter negro de cuello vuelto; era su estilo cuando tenía una cena un poco formal o estaba en el trabajo. El pelo azul, como siempre, hacía que no apareciera del todo respetable, pero eso era algo que Harry encontraba adorable.

-¿Ya han llegado?

-No, pero no creo que tarden mucho. Malfoy es bastante puntual.

Habían ido caminando hacia el salón, donde la mesa ya estaba puesta, y Teddy observó los preparativos con la boca entreabierta.

-Guau…

-No ha sido cosa mía –se apresuró a aclarar Harry, mirando las finas copas de cristal y la cubertería de reluciente plata-. Kreacher ha entrado en una especie de frenesí cuando ha sabido que venían Draco y Astoria.

La verdad era que ahora sospechaba que Kreacher siempre había sentido cierta debilidad por Draco. Cuando Harry le había pedido que lo espiara, allá en el sexto grado, al elfo no le había hecho ninguna gracia: además, sus informes habían estado saturados de elogios hacia Malfoy. En su momento, Harry había pensado que Kreacher hablaba así porque era tan mortífago como sus antiguos dueños, porque estaba forzado por el vínculo que, aunque débil, le unía a los Black. Ahora simplemente pensaba que, por una razón u otra, el elfo apreciaba sinceramente a Draco.

-¡Ya están aquí! –chilló el elfo, materializándose junto a la chimenea del salón contiguo antes de que Harry oyera siquiera que alguien se aproximaba por Red Flú.

Harry fue con Teddy a esa habitación y llegó a tiempo de ver a Draco y Astoria saliendo de la chimenea, él primero y ella después. Tal y como había esperado, los dos iban vestidos al estilo mágico, aunque no llamaban tanto la atención como otras veces, como si hubieran escogido a propósito algo que recordara a la ropa muggle. Pero en lo que realmente se fijó fue en la reacción de Kreacher, que parecía al borde de la apoplejía y no paraba de estrujarse las manos.

-Malfoy, Astoria… Este es Ted Lupin. Ted, estos son Draco y Astoria Malfoy.

Malfoy le tendió la mano con decisión.

-Encantado de conocerte por fin.

-Gracias, señor, lo mismo digo –contestó Teddy, estrechándosela.

-Somos familia, Ted –dijo entonces Malfoy, sonando un poco solemne y rígido. Estaba claro que la situación era lo bastante extraña como para que le afectara un poco-. No tienes por qué llamarme "señor". Si no quieres llamarme tío, Draco estará bien.

Teddy asintió.

-Y a mí puedes llamarme Astoria –dijo ella, tendiéndole también la mano-. Me alegra poder conocerte.

-Es un placer.

Harry se apiadó de Kreacher, que aún no había abierto la boca aunque era obvio que deseaba hacerlo.

-Malfoy, ¿recuerdas a Kreacher? Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

Malfoy le dirigió una leve sonrisa al elfo.

-Yo también me alegro, Kreacher.

El elfo se estremeció de arriba abajo.

-El amo Draco se ha vuelto un hombre hecho y derecho, se nota su sangre Black por todas partes. Kreacher no puede creer que el amito Draco esté por fin de nuevo en Grimmauld Place.

-No debes llamarme amo. Ahora eres de los Potter.

-Kreacher está muy contento de ser de los Potter. ¡El amo Potter es el mago más poderoso del mundo mágico! Pero Kreacher no se olvida tampoco de los Black y se ha preguntado muchas veces cómo estarían usted y la señorita Narcissa, sí, Kreacher se lo ha preguntado mucho.

-Estamos bien. Mi madre te manda recuerdos y dice que se alegra mucho de que estés protegiendo a mi tía Andromeda.

La aguda voz de Kreacher pareció subir una escala más, cosa que Harry habría creído imposible hasta ese momento.

-¡La señorita Narcissa se acuerda de Kreacher! La señorita Narcissa es demasiado generosa. Para Kreacher es un honor proteger a la señorita Andromeda. Kreacher moriría por protegerla porque es un buen elfo y haría cualquier cosa que le mandara su amo.

Entonces Kreacher clavó anhelantemente sus protuberantes y algo legañosos ojos en Astoria, que durante toda la conversación había permanecido escuchándoles con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-Kreacher, esta es mi mujer, Astoria –dijo entonces Draco, en tono indulgente-. Astoria, este es Kreacher.

Astoria le dedicó una breve inclinación de cabeza; al elfo, por el contrario, le faltó poco para caer de rodillas frente a ella y empezar a besarle el borde del vestido. Mientras el elfo se deshacía en alabanzas hacia ella y los Greengrass –a saber cómo sabía que aquel era su apellido de soltera-, Harry decidió que iba a hablar muy seriamente con él después de la cena. Apreciaba a Kreacher y valoraba la comodidad que suponía, pero no lo quería a su servicio contra su voluntad. Si el elfo prefería estar con los Malfoy y éstos le aceptaban, Harry estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir. Aunque dolía un poco; Harry había creído que Kreacher estaba a gusto con él.

-Venid, pasemos al salón. ¿Queréis tomar algo?

Astoria rehusó, pero Malfoy le pidió una copa de vino, si tenía. Harry hizo aparecer una de la despensa con un movimiento de varita y sirvió una para Malfoy y otra para él, pues Teddy tampoco quería nada. Harry se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba mirando a su alrededor con interés, seguramente comparándolo con los recuerdos que guardaba de visitas anteriores, cuando sólo era un niño. El padre de Sirius había muerto cuando Malfoy tenía cinco años; la madre, cuando tenía siete. Harry dudaba que Malfoy hubiera vuelto a ir allí después, quizás porque la casa había pasado a manos de Sirius y éste, a pesar de estar en Azkaban por aquella época, había encontrado la manera de negarles el paso.

-Has hecho muchos cambios –dijo Malfoy, cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry le miraba.

-Bastantes. ¿Queréis que os enseñe la casa?

Los dos Malfoy asintieron, así que Harry les dio una pequeña vuelta a la mansión, indicándoles todos los cambios que recordaba haber hecho a lo largo de todos aquellos veinte años. Era una conversación que daba mucho juego a poco que uno sintiera un mínimo interés por aquel tema, y aún se prolongó durante gran parte de la cena. Draco y Astoria habían tenido muchas casas a lo largo de todos aquellos años moviéndose a lo largo y ancho del globo, así que tenían numerosas anécdotas que contar sobre remodelaciones que acababan en desastre. Después de una de ellas en la que estaban implicados Scorpius y Cassandra, Astoria miró a Teddy.

-Por cierto, los niños nos dijeron que te habían conocido el otro día.

-Sí, me los presentó Albus. Creo que estaba decidido a que nos conociéramos desde que averiguó que éramos familia.

-Él y Scorpius son un buen par de conspiradores –dijo Malfoy, con evidente aprobación. Harry sintió una ligera inquietud al recordar que ahora esos dos tenían el Mapa del Merodeador a su servicio-. Pero no sé si son demasiado ingenuos. Las cosas que hicimos son difíciles de perdonar por mucho que las lamentemos profundamente.

Harry se esforzó en no quedarse mirándolo con la boca abierta porque sabía que eso habría molestado a Malfoy. Pero estaba sorprendido, sorprendido por verlo disculparse con tanta dignidad y más aún, por hacerlo en su presencia aunque estuviera dirigiéndose a Teddy. Éste, sin embargo, esbozó una sonrisa.

-Pero estoy aquí, ¿no es verdad? Lo que pasó en la guerra… Estoy seguro de que nadie de los que está aquí sentado quiso que pasara nada de eso.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

-No, puedo asegurarte que no. Y siento muchísimo que tus padres murieran, Ted. Conocí un poco a tu padre, pero no tuve oportunidad de conocer a tu madre, a mi prima. –Arrugó los labios con desdén-. Espero que Bellatrix se esté retorciendo de dolor en el Más Allá.

-La guerra fue horrible –dijo Astoria, como si estuviera reprimiendo un escalofrío-. Sólo espero que no se repita. Todo eso de los Vengadores y los Purificadores resulta demasiado familiar.

-Esa es otra razón para querer poner fin a este distanciamiento –replicó Teddy. Harry se fijó en que parecía mucho más serio y solemne de lo acostumbrado en él-. No sé si habéis estado en Hogwarts últimamente, pero las relaciones entre Gryffindor y Slytherin no se parecen en nada a las que había cuando yo estudiaba allí. Y estoy convencido de que es por el ejemplo que están dando Albus y Scorpius. Los otros alumnos los miran y dejan de pensar que deban odiarse unos a otros automáticamente por la Casa a la que pertenecen, o por lo que hicieron sus abuelos durante la guerra. En mi época, todo este conflicto entre los Vengadores y los Purificadores habrían enrarecido la atmósfera del colegio cien veces más de lo que lo ha hecho.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Draco compartiendo no sólo los recuerdos de la atmósfera estudiantil en sus tiempos, sino también su orgullo al oír que sus hijos tenían tan buena influencia entre sus compañeros.

-Bueno, desde luego no podemos dejar que los niños hagan todo el trabajo –dijo Malfoy.

Teddy sonrió entonces y alzó su copa de vino.

-Por la paz, entonces.

Los demás alzaron también la suya.

-Por la paz.

* * *

-Potter, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? –le preguntó Malfoy, cuando él y Astoria ya se marchaban.

-Claro, ¿qué pasa? –dijo Harry, un poco sorprendido porque ya conocía de primera mano la aversión que sentía Draco a pedirle favores.

-¿Te importaría dejar que Kreacher visitara a mi madre en Malfoy manor? A ella le gustaría verle.

Aquello le recordó a Harry la charla pendiente que tenía con su elfo, la única nota desagradable de aquella velada, que había salido francamente bien. Pero asintió sin más.

-Si Kreacher quiere…

Y por supuesto que querría, pensó.

-Gracias –dijo Malfoy, con una ligera rigidez que no había mostrado hacia él durante la cena

-No hay de qué –contestó Harry, preguntándose cuándo dejaría de comportarse así al pedirle un favor.

Los Malfoy se despidieron entonces de él y de Teddy con promesas de escribir pronto a su pariente y se marcharon por la chimenea.

-Bueno, así que esos son Draco y Astoria Malfoy…

Harry se giró hacia él y le indicó que se sentara en un sillón para tomar una última copa. Sentía mucha curiosidad por conocer su opinión sobre aquella pareja.

-¿Qué te han parecido?

-¿Como psicomago o como pariente?

Harry se echó a reír.

-Tú mismo.

Teddy lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar, mientras Harry preparaba dos whiskys de fuego.

-He encontrado a mi tío muy solemne, sobre todo al principio.

-Sí, cuando no está muy seguro del terreno que pisa hace eso. Aunque tú también has estado muy solemne esta noche.

Teddy sonrió.

-He sacado a pasear mi lado Black. Ha sido divertido, por una vez.-Harry le tendió el whisky y su ahijado le dio un trago-. Parecen buenas personas. Es decir… son Slytherin, no me gustaría nada tenerlos como enemigos declarados. Pero creo que Draco era sincero, que ambos decían en serio que quieren que haya paz. Mi tío puede haber sido un mal bicho en Hogwarts, no digo que no, pero no es esa la impresión que me ha dado esta noche.

-No, claro que no. –Harry no habría sugerido esa cena si eso hubiera sido así-. Ahora es un tipo bastante decente.

-Me alegra haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo. Y espero poder volver a hablar con él. Tiene que ser una persona interesante, con todas las cosas por las que ha pasado, los sitios en los que ha estado y todo eso.

Era algo tarde y Andromeda estaba sola en casa, ya que Kreacher se encontraba todavía en Grimmauld Place, así que Teddy se marchó cuando se terminó el whisky. Harry, como siempre que tenía visitas y éstas se marchaban, encontró la casa demasiado vacía. Pero se oía ruido todavía, proveniente de la cocina. Harry frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia allí.

Kreacher estaba dejándole preparada la comida del día siguiente. En cuanto lo vio entrar, le hizo una reverencia.

-¿El amo quiere algo de Kreacher?

-La verdad es que sí. Quiero hablar contigo de una cosa.

-Kreacher hará todo lo que el amo quiera.

-No es eso. –Harry se sintió un poco triste al pensar en lo que iba a decir-. Escucha… yo estaba ahí cuando Draco y Astoria Malfoy han venido. Y te has puesto tan contento que… Bueno, lo que quiero saber es si realmente quieres ser mi elfo doméstico. Porque si quieres ser de los Malfoy, o sea, de los Black, creo que podría arreglarse.

Kreacher lo miró de hito en hito y empezó a temblar.

-¿El amo Harry ya no quiere al viejo Kreacher?

-No, no es eso –dijo, poniéndola la mano en el hombro-. Kreacher, a mí me gusta mucho que seas mi elfo. Pero no quiero que estés conmigo sólo por obligación.

Kreacher pareció quedarse sin habla durante unos segundos.

-El amo Harry es el mago más bueno y considerado del mundo –dijo al final, en un sorprendente hilo de voz-. El amo Harry dejaría a Kreacher irse con la señorita Narcissa si Kreacher quisiera.

-Claro, yo…

Pero el elfo no le permitió continuar.

-¡Kreacher está emocionado al ver lo bueno que es su amo! ¡Kreacher nunca soñaría en dejar al gran y bondadoso Harry Potter ni a los amitos!

-¿Estás seguro? –dijo, sintiéndose mejor.

-Kreacher quiere a la señorita Narcissa y al señorito Draco. Kreacher se ha llevado una alegría al verlos después de tantos años, sí. Aún se acuerda de cuando la señorita Narcissa venía aquí con sus hermanas. La señorita Bellatrix era mala con Kreacher, pero la señorita Andromeda y la señorita Narcissa siempre fueron buenas con él y…

-Kreacher, deja tus orejas tranquilas –ordenó Harry, pues el elfo había empezado a retorcérselas nada más criticar a Bellatrix.

La criatura obedeció al instante con evidente alivio.

-Kreacher también esta contento de ver que la familia Black se está reuniendo otra vez. Pero Kreacher no quiere marcharse de Grimmauld Place, amo Harry. Kreacher es un buen elfo y quiere servir a su amo, sí. Y esta es mi casa, señor. Kreacher quiere morir aquí.

-Está bien, está bien. –Harry sonrió-. Yo también me alegro de que quieras quedarte, Kreacher. Esto no sería lo mismo sin ti.

El elfo se echó a llorar de la emoción y Harry dedicó varios minutos y un poquito de cerveza de mantequilla para tranquilizarlo antes de mandarlo de vuelta con Andromeda y Teddy. Después, ya sin esa espinita clavada en el pecho, se fue a dormir.

* * *

Lo último que Harry esperaba al día siguiente cuando llamó a Dorean para quedar con ella fue descubrir que estaba un poco molesta con él. Al principio no quiso ni explicarle por qué, pero cuando Harry insistió, terminó diciéndole claramente que estaba muy dolida por no haber sido invitada a la cena de la noche anterior.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Harry? Creo que si fuéramos en serio, me habrías invitado a esa cena.

Harry se quedó un poco descolocado, sin entender muy bien qué quería decir con eso de "ir en serio".

-Pero… O sea, sí que vamos en serio. Te he presentado a todos mis amigos, ¿no? Ya te lo conté, era un asunto de Teddy, para que conociera a esa parte de su familia.

Y sólo llevaban juntos dos semanas, añadió para sus adentros. No era como si estuvieran prometidos en matrimonio o algo así.

-Ya, bueno… Olvídalo.

-Vamos, Dorean… Hagamos una cosa, acompáñame la próxima vez que vaya a cenar con Teddy y su abuela, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry insistió un poco más y consiguió que a Dorean se le pasara el disgusto, pero todavía no comprendía muy bien por qué se había disgustado en primer lugar. Quizás no lo entendía por su falta de experiencia, pensó, ya que en toda su vida sólo había estado con otras dos mujeres.

Al cabo de un par de días ya se había olvidado de todo aquello, pero menos de una semana después de la cena volvió a pasar algo parecido. Harry se encontró con Ginny, que había ido a ver a su padre, en el ministerio y se detuvo a hablar con ella unos minutos. La relación entre ellos era bastante civilizada desde el verano, aunque Harry tenía la impresión de que a Ginny no le había hecho gracia que él hubiera empezado a salir con otra mujer. Aun así, los dos habían recibido recientemente una carta de James en la que les anunciaba con orgullo que ya había sido capaz de lanzar un patronus corpóreo, y que había tomado la forma de una mangosta. Era un animal nervioso y peleón, así que Harry no necesitaba que le explicaran por qué se había convertido en el patronus de su hijo.

La conversación, en medio del pasillo, no duró más de cinco minutos, pero Dorien se enteró de que habían estado hablando y volvió a acusarlo de estar tomándole el pelo. Harry no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con ella, ¿está claro?

-¿No quieres que hable con la madre de mis hijos? –exclamó, con incredulidad. No tenía inconveniente en lidiar con unos pequeños celos de vez en cuando, pero aquello era ridículo.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

-No, no tengo ni puta idea de lo que quieres decir.

Ella frunció las cejas.

-A mí no me hables así, ¿eh?

Y de repente, Harry tuvo la sensación de que relacionarse con Dorean implicaría muchas discusiones como aquellas, demasiadas. La ilusión que había tenido al empezar a salir con ella estaba empezando a evaporarse rápidamente. Además, si se ponía así por una simple charla con Ginny, ¿qué haría cuando se le acercara una de sus admiradoras?

-Creo que…creo que esto no va a funcionar.

-¿Qué?

-Mira, lo siento. Es mejor así.

-¿Mejor? –repitió ella, meneando la cabeza-. No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te has aburrido de la novedad?

Harry suspiró, sin ganas de seguir hablando con ella, ni siquiera para defenderse de sus acusaciones. O recomendarle un psicomago.

-Cuídate, Dorean.

Lo último que oyó cuando se marchaba fue cómo ella le echaba en cara haber jugado con sus sentimientos.

* * *

Cuando Harry les contó a Ron y a Hermione lo que había sucedido, Ron comentó la posibilidad de que Dorean fuera a contarles a los periodistas todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Harry no se atrevía a poner ya la mano en el fuego por ella, pero después de unos días sin historias suyas en primera plana, tuvo que admitir que al menos en eso se había comportado. Era en lo único, ya que cuando se cruzaban por casualidad por el ministerio le lanzaba unas miradas capaces de rivalizar en aversión a las que le lanzaba Draco Malfoy en los viejos tiempos.

Cho, que se sentía algo responsable, estaba desolada con la reacción de su compañera.

-La verdad es que no parecía así de rarita cuando llegó.

-No te preocupes –le dijo Harry, una vez más-, son cosas que pasan.

Pero en el fondo estaba un poco preocupado por cómo le estaban saliendo las cosas. ¿Tan difícil era encontrar a alguien? Quizás era que todas las personas medio normales ya estaban pilladas, al menos las de su edad. Claro, podía intentar salir con alguien más joven, pero Dorean ya le había parecido un poco demasiado joven, a sus treinta años.

-Cuando yo me divorcié me pasó algo parecido –le dijo un día Seamus, mientras se tomaban una cerveza juntos en el Caldero-. Muchas chicas me veían como a un héroe de guerra solamente y otras… bueno, nunca te lo había dicho, pero otras se acercaban a mí para poder conocerte a ti.

-¿En serio? –dijo, sintiéndose algo culpable aunque sabía perfectamente que no tenía por qué.

-Sí, era un asco. Bueno, no tanto –matizó al momento-, porque follar, follé un montón, pero ya sabes, yo en realidad quería tener una relación seria, así que… Pero bueno, al final encontrarás a alguien.

Harry asintió, dándole un trago a su cerveza.

-Eso espero. No me gustaría pasar lo que me queda de vida solo. Bueno, sin alguien que signifique algo, ya me entiendes.

-Bah, no creo que te pase –dijo Seamus, dándole una palmadita de ánimo en el hombro-. Tienes todas las ventajas de tu parte: eres un buen partido, tienes buen aspecto, la mayoría de gente quiere acercarse a ti, te da lo mismo que sean hombres que mujeres… Es una cuestión de probabilidades, como dirían los Ravenclaw. Tú ves probando y mientras, te pones las botas.

Harry dio un resoplido, divertido.

-Visto así…

Aunque ese no era realmente su estilo y en el fondo lo sabía. Le costaba imaginarse yendo de cama en cama, teniendo sexo anónimo. Pero de todos modos, estaba dispuesto a darle un voto de confianza a todo aquello de las probabilidades.

_Continuará_


	24. 24 Hogsmeade

**NdA**: En toda esta semana no he recibido en mi mail un solo aviso de FFnet, ni cuando subí el capi ni cuando me dejabais los comentarios. Tampoco alertas de favoritos ni nada de eso. Cero. ¿Soy yo sola o alguien más lo ha notado también?

Capítulo 24 **Hogsmeade**

-Damon, para.

Los Slytherin estaban en la biblioteca preparando un trabajo para Herbología. Al menos algunos, pensó Scorpius. Diana estaba con la cabeza en otra parte, Cecily y Hector no paraban de decirse tonterías al oído y Damon se dedicaba a importunar a Britney.

-Si no he hecho nada –protestó Damon, mintiendo descaradamente con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió y meneó la cabeza con exasperación.

-Eres un agobioso.

Damon se rió.

-Esa palabra no existe.

-Pues debería existir para describirte a ti –replicó ella. Entonces Damon le estiró de uno de sus tirabuzones y ella le dio un manotazo; aquello empezaba a ser un ritual-. ¡Que pares, jo!

Scorpius sabía que Damon no podía parar de hacer el tonto con ella. Y normalmente le entretenía ver el espectáculo, pero entre que tenían que sacar adelante el proyecto de Herbología y que unos Ravenclaw de séptimo les chistaron desde otra mesa para que se comportaran, él también le pidió a Damon que se controlara un poco.

Al cabo de un rato fue el propio Scorpius el que se cansó de leer y escribir y levantó la vista de la mesa para dejarla vagar un poco por la biblioteca. Su hermana estaba en otra mesa, haciendo los deberes con sus amigas. Y también alcanzó como entraba Albus en la biblioteca, acompañado de Amal, Lily, Hugo y los gemelos Scamander. Scorpius miró a estos últimos con interés; habían estado castigados dos días por llevarse a clase de Pociones una cría de kneazle que habían encontrado rondando por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Un par de semanas antes también les había caído un castigo por seguir rondando cerca del Bosque Prohibido a pesar de que ya les habían dicho varias veces que se alejaran de allí. Scorpius estaba seguro de que lo explorarían, antes o después. Estaban demasiado intrigados por las criaturas que podían habitar allí.

Pero entonces se fijó en que todos tenían la cara muy seria, y todos miraban a su alrededor, como buscando a alguien. Enseguida comprendió que era a él, porque en cuanto Lily le vio, el grupo se acercó a la mesa en la que estaban trabajando.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo, poniéndose en pie.

-Alguien ha escrito una pintada a favor de los Purificadores en una de las paredes del segundo piso –le explicó Albus.

Scorpius dio un resoplido entre cansado y despectivo.

-Pero qué pesados.

-Ellos han sido los primeros en verla cuando salían de clase de francés –dijo Albus, señalando a todos los demás que habían ido con él-. ¿Crees que ha podido ser Macnair?

Damon intervino desde la mesa.

-¿Ya le estamos echando la culpa a los Slytherin?

-Se la echo a Macnair, que el otro día estaba defendiéndoles –replicó Albus, frunciendo el ceño.

-No sé, creo que los Slytherin de séptimo siguen en clase todavía –dijo Scorpius.

-Vamos a ver lo que han escrito –propuso Hector.

Entonces se marcharon, dejando sus cosas allí para que no les quitaran el sitio, y bajaron hasta el primer piso. Allí, la profesora de francés y el profesor Flitwick intentaban borrar la pintada, que simplemente decía "Purificadores para siempre", observados por un nutrido grupo de alumnos de todas las Casas. Debían de haber hecho algún conjuro o haber usado una pintura mágica especial, porque los intentos de los dos profesores no servían de nada.

-Pues si no han sido Macnair o sus amigos es peor, porque eso quiere decir que aún hay más alumnos que apoyan a esos subnormales –le dijo Albus, en voz baja.

A Scorpius no le hizo demasiada gracia la idea. Por mucho que Damon dijera y por mucho que a él también le fastidiara admitirlo, había muchas posibilidades de que esos simpatizantes fueran alumnos de Slytherin. Eso era más mala fama para su Casa. Y además, si los Purificadores consideraban a los Bole como traidores a la sangre, ¿qué pensarían de los Malfoy?

-¿Y si el que ha escrito esto es el traidor? –se le ocurrió de pronto.

-¿Crees que ha sido un profesor? –exclamó Albus, sorprendido, señalando disimuladamente la pintada.

-No, al revés –dijo Scorpius-, puede que el traidor no sea un profesor, sino uno de los alumnos de séptimo. El mismo que ha escrito esto.

Lo cual significaba que podían tener al traidor muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Pero la verdad era que se estaban quedando sin candidatos a sospechosos entre los profesores.

-Hola, ¿qué pasa? –dijo Mei, apareciendo de pronto entre los alumnos-. Oh, ya veo…

-La han pintado hace poco –le informó Albus-. Los de francés dicen que no estaba ahí cuando han entrado a clase.

-¿No pueden quitarla? –preguntó, señalando a los profesores-. Eso es que está hecha con doxyta.

-¿Doxyta? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Tiene que ver con los doxys?

-Sí, la sangre de doxy es uno de sus principales ingredientes. También está compuesta de azufre, sulfato de hierro y polvo de caparazón de quintaped. La doxyta es prácticamente indeleble. ¿Os habéis fijado en que los colores del campo de quidditch siempre están como nuevos? No es porque estén protegidos con ningún hechizo, es porque están pintados con doxyta.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –le preguntó Scorpius, asombrado aun sabiendo que ya debería de haberse acostumbrado.

-Lo he leído –contestó Mei, como siempre.

-Entonces, ¿no van a poder quitar la pintada? –preguntó Albus.

-Oh, bueno, hay una manera. –Se quedó pensativa unos segundos, como si estuviera buscando algo en su inmensa biblioteca mental-. Para el antídoto se necesitan dos partes de doxyta, una de esencia de bundinum y otra de jugo de mandrágora. Es algo largo de preparar. Después añades una gota de lágrimas de unicornio, lo dejas reposar veinticuatro horas y a continuación ya puedes usarlo para limpiar la doxyta.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirándola en silencio un momento.

-Deberías decírselo a Flitwick –sugirió al fin Albus-. Igual hasta te da puntos.

-¿Sí? –dijo, como si _eso_ no se le hubiera ocurrido.

Entonces se fue a hablar con Flitwick y Bouchard. Scorpius observó sus caras con aire divertido.

-Oye, Scorp… No habíamos pensado que también puede ser uno de los profes de extraescolares. Tendríamos que probar las runas y todo lo demás con ellos.

Scorpius dio un suspiro de desaliento mientras miraba a Albus y después a Bouchard, sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto. Se habían olvidado de ellos porque muchos no vivían en el castillo y no pintaban gran cosa, pero no debían pasarlos por alto tampoco. Los profesores de extraescolares eran una docena larga… Si a eso le sumaban los alumnos mayores, la cantidad de faena que tenían por delante daba un poco de vértigo.

-A este ritmo no sé yo si descubriremos al traidor.

* * *

A mitad trimestre, el colegio volvió a permitir que los alumnos de tercero para arriba pudieran ir a pasar el día a Hogsmeade. Albus estaba impaciente por ir; había estado allí con sus padres varias veces, pero hacerlo con sus amigos era completamente distinto. A la hora del almuerzo tenía que ir con su familia, excepto su padre, a comer con ellos a Las Tres Escobas, pero aparte de eso disponía del resto del día para hacer lo que quisiera.

Después del desayuno, Albus, Amal, Rose, Camilla y Urien se reunieron con Scorpius y los demás para ir a Hogsmeade juntos. En el bolsillo llevaba diez galeones para gastar a su antojo y una lista con las cosas que Lily le había pedido; Rose llevaba una similar escrita por Hugo. Hector y Cecily caminaban unos metros por detrás, cogidos de la mano, y Albus vio a Seren a lo lejos con sus amigas de Hufflepuff. A pesar de estar a mediados de febrero, estaba despejado, a excepción de una o dos nubes algodonosas, y el frío resultaba estimulante, más que molesto.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, Cecily y Hector se marcharon por su cuenta. Amal, que no había estado en ese lugar en toda su vida quería verlo absolutamente todo e iba de escaparate en escaparate entre exclamaciones de asombro, pero Pucey insistió en ir a la tienda de dulces en primer lugar y acabaron dirigiéndose allí. Las calles estaban rebosantes de alumnos, pero entre ellos, de vez en cuando, se veían parejas de vigiles, incluso algún que otro auror. A Albus le hubiera gustado que su padre fuera uno de ellos, pero en su última carta le había dicho que tendría que estar en el ministerio, protegiendo a una delegación rusa que estaba pasando en Inglaterra esa semana.

La tienda de dulces estaba abarrotada; muchos estudiantes habían tenido la misma idea que Pucey. Aun así, Albus se relamió mientras paseaba la vista por los coloridos frascos de cristal que llenaban las estanterías y hacía una lista mental de todo lo que iba a pedirse. Sus caramelos favoritos eran los de chocolate, nueces y miel, aunque las orugas de gelatina también le gustaban con delirio.

-Diana, tú ponte la última o nos dejarás sin nada –dijo Damon.

-Idiota…

Pero todos cargaron más o menos con la misma cantidad de golosinas y salieron rápidamente a comerse unas cuantas al aire libre mientras seguían mirando tiendas. Al cabo de un rato, Rose y Camilla se fueron a reunirse con las otras chicas de Gryffindor; Albus se dio cuenta de que Pucey les miraba a él, a Amal y a Urien como si estuviera preguntándose cuándo se iban a marchar también. Albus no tenía ningún interés especial en pasar el día con los Slytherin tampoco, aunque la mayoría de aquel curso no le caía mal, y si estaba allí era sólo por Scorpius. Y porque Amal también quería estar cerca de Britney, algo que no ayudaba precisamente a que Damon se alegrara más de tenerlos allí.

Sólo a la hora de comer se separaron. La mayoría de los Slytherin habían quedado con sus padres en El Duende Mareado, aunque no todos; los de Watson le esperaban también en Las Tres Escobas. Albus sabía más o menos por qué los Slytherin habían dejado de aplicarle la ley del silencio, y saltaba a la vista que ahora estaba más integrado en el grupo, pero a él seguía cayéndole bastante mal. Podía perdonárselo todo, excepto que le hubiera dado la espalda a James cuando éste había atacado a Scorpius; una cosa era desaprobar lo que había hecho y otra, dejarlo tirado sin más porque ya no tenía tan buena reputación.

No todos sus tíos habían podido acudir –faltaban Percy y Angelina-, pero la mesa que había reservado su familia ocupaba una buena porción de Las Tres Escobas. Los Jordan también estaban allí, y Albus terminó sentado entre Dora y Amal, que iba a comer con ellos.

Aunque los adultos les sometieron al interrogatorio de rigor sobre Hogwarts –si estaban estudiando, si se estaban portando bien, si habían vuelto a aparecer pintadas- enseguida se pusieron a hablar entre ellos de los Vengadores y de los Purificadores. Por lo visto, había algunos rumores de que Bole no había sido realmente asesinado por los Vengadores, sino que era un montaje de algún asesino independiente, como había pasado con Lyra Fisher años atrás. Su tío Bill era uno de los que lo creía.

-Todo ese asunto del dinero es la clave. Para mí está claro: Bole estaba chantajeando a alguien y ese alguien se cansó y lo mató y ahora le está colgando el muerto a los Vengadores.

Albus vio cómo su madre negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué iban los Vengadores a revindicar ese ataque si lo hubiera asesinado alguien de fuera? El dinero no tiene nada que ver. Si estaba metido en algún asunto turbio es otra cosa, pero lo mataron ellos.

-Yo creo que Ginny tiene razón –intervino su tío Ron-. Para mí que Bole andaba con los Purificadores y los Vengadores se lo cargaron.

-Sí, yo pienso igual –dijo tía Hermione-. Los aurores andan investigando a sus amigos.

-Ya podrían matarse entre ellos y dejarnos a los demás en paz –gruñó su tío George.

Albus se dio cuenta de que Rose, Dora y Amal estaban escuchando con la misma atención que él, pero lamentablemente su abuela también lo notó.

-Bien, vamos a dejar este tema –dijo, lanzando una mirada de advertencia-. No es saludable hablar de estas cosas mientras se come.

-No somos niños, abuela –protestó Rose.

-Hablar de cosas desagradables cuando se está a la mesa no es bueno para nadie, tenga la edad que tenga.

Tía Fleur preguntó de pronto si ya habían visto la nueva obra de teatro que habían estrenado la semana anterior y todos los adultos aparcaron el tema del asesinato de Bole. Albus intercambió una mirada de ligera frustración con su prima. Estaba seguro de que su madre y sus tíos habrían seguido hablando de aquello si no hubieran estado ellos delante. Los trataban como a bebés.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Ginny le pidió a Albus que le acompañara a dar un paseo, ya que no tenía que volver a la radio hasta las cuatro y quería hablar con él. Ginny se daba cuenta de que la relación con su hijo no había vuelto a ser la misma desde lo de James y le dolía más de lo que podía expresar. Sabía que era, sobre todo, culpa de ella y que Albus pensaba que ella lo responsabilizaba de que James hubiera tenido que irse de Hogwarts, e incluso del divorcio. No había querido reconocerlo porque estaba demasiado furiosa con Harry y consigo misma, pero la rabia se había ido disipando poco a poco en aquel último año y ahora veía las cosas con más claridad.

Odiaba que Albus fuera íntimo amigo de Scorpius Malfoy. Lo odiaba y no lo entendía. No por el niño en sí, sino por todo lo que implicaba. Pero sabía que iba a tener que aceptar la decisión de su hijo porque no le quedaba otro remedio. No quería ser la mala, la que no comprendía las cosas.

Albus caminaba silenciosamente a su lado, tan parecido a su padre que Ginny no podía mirarlo sin acordarse de Harry. Tenía la sensación de que había aumentado de estatura desde Navidad. Iba a ser más alto que Harry; ella siempre había pensado que éste no había crecido demasiado por el stress de vivir con los malditos Dursley. Para poder desarrollarse bien un niño necesitaba dormir y los niños en las circunstancias de Harry estaban siempre demasiado tensos para dormir; sólo lo hacían cuando el agotamiento podía por fin con ellos.

-¿Has quedado luego con Scorpius?-Albus asintió con evidente recelo, pero ella le sonrió para que viera que no iba a criticarlo-. Bien, no te entretendré mucho. Sólo quería pasar un ratito más contigo. Os echo mucho de menos a los tres.

-Yo también os echo de menos a papá, a ti y a James.

Ginny se dio cuenta de que Albus todavía estaba esperando palabras de censura hacia el dichoso Scorpius. Podía esperar sentado.

-Me alegra que hayan vuelto a permitir las excursiones a Hogsmeade. Eran una de las cosas que más me gustaban, cuando iba a Hogwarts. –Pasó por delante de una tienda de ropa-. ¿Necesitas que te compre algo? ¿Unos pantalones?

Albus se encogió de hombros y medio asintió, porque raro era el adolescente que dejaba pasar una oportunidad de comprar algo. Entonces entraron en la tienda. La compra tenía su propia rutina y rememoraba un millón de veces similares, cuando Albus era un niño pequeño y las cosas eran más sencillas. Los dos sabían cómo comportarse en esa situación, como actores con un papel bien aprendido y, por un momento, no hubo ninguna distancia entre ellos.

Al final, Ginny le compró dos pantalones y un suéter. Albus parecía satisfecho con la compra. Mientras pagaba y lo arreglaba para que lo mandaran todo a Hogwarts, Ginny rezó mentalmente por no toparse con los Malfoy: no estaba segura de saber manejar eso y probablemente sólo estropearía las cosas entre ella y Albus de nuevo. Estaba dispuesta a vérselas con Scorpius si no quedaba más remedio, pero a Draco, Lucius y Narcissa no los podía tragar.

-Cuando me escribiste contándome lo de la pintada me preocupé y hablé con Neville. Quería saber cómo estaban las cosas en Hogwarts, si había la misma tensión entre los alumnos que cuando íbamos tu padre y yo al colegio. Pero me dijo que todo estaba bastante tranquilo, considerando las circunstancias, y él cree que en parte es gracias a ti. A Scorpius y a ti.

-¿En serio? –exclamó, mirándola con atención y sorpresa.

Ginny asintió.

-La gente se fija en lo que hacéis. Os ve juntos, y no sólo a vosotros dos, también con Amal, con los amigos de Scorpius. Si os llevarais mal, sería cuestión de tiempo que los Gryffindor acusaran a los Slytherin de simpatizar con los Purificadores y que los Slytherin acusaran a los Gryffindor de apoyar a los Vengadores.

-No sé, mamá, hay gente que sí piensa así.

-Bueno, ya me lo imagino, pero sería mucho peor si las relaciones entre las dos Casas fuera tan malas como antes.

Albus le dio una patadita a una piedra del camino.

-Entonces… ¿no te importa que Scorpius y yo seamos amigos?

-Scorpius se merece que le juzguen por sí mismo –reconoció-. En eso tenías razón. Aunque no me gusta que trates a los Malfoy. Tienes que entender eso, igual que yo tengo que entender que Scorpius y tú seáis amigos.

-Pero… yo no quiero _tratar_ a los Malfoy. Quiero estar con Scorpius. Si preferís que quedemos los dos solos…

-No, no, de eso olvídate –dijo ella rápidamente, oliéndose la maniobra-. Aún eres muy pequeño para ir al callejón Diagón tú solo. Sabes lo que quiero decirte, Albus. Yo no puedo enfadarme contigo porque seas amigo de Scorpius y tú no puedes enfadarte conmigo porque su familia no me guste. Sé que ellos nunca te harían daño, no después de lo que hiciste por Scorpius, pero a mí sí me lo hicieron. Tampoco ellos sentirán mucha simpatía por James, ¿no es cierto?

Albus asintió, como si estuviera admitiendo la lógica de sus palabras. Y había algo más también, como si él la comprendiera un poco al fin, como si se hubiera aclarado el aire entre ellos. Ginny conocía bien a Albus aunque no siempre le entendiera y sabía que habían hecho las paces. Eso era todo lo que quería.

* * *

Después de despedirse de su madre, de muy buen humor, Albus se reunió con sus amigos. Los Slytherin aún no habían llegado; sólo estaban Amal, Rose y Dora Jordan. Urien iba a quedarse el resto de la tarde con su madre y su hermana, así que su ausencia no le sorprendió. Rose les estaba hablando de la Casa de los Aullidos y en cuanto él se unió al grupo, ella le pidió que confirmara sus palabras de que los rumores de que ese sito estaba encantado tenía como origen las transformaciones del padre de Teddy cuando era alumno de Hogwarts.

-Sí, iba allí las noches de luna llena para no poner en peligro a los demás.

-Vaya…

A Albus no le sorprendió demasiado que Amal propusiera explorarla y la idea no dejó de parecerle interesante. Allí había muerto Severus Snape, allí habían estado los mortífagos. Era un lugar emocionante.

-Pero tenemos que esperar a que vengan Scorpius y sus amigos, igual quieren acompañarnos.

Amal asintió.

-Cuantos más, mejor.

Los Slytherin no tardaron mucho en aparecer, todos menos Watson, Kellerman y Broom.

-Hemos decidido ir a explorar la Casa de los Aullidos, ¿queréis venir?

Scorpius frunció el ceño, sorprendido, pero su prima habló antes que él.

-¿Estáis locos? Ese lugar está encantado.

Albus comprendió que no debían de saber lo de Remus Lupin y les contó lo mismo que Rose les había contado a los demás. Ni Scorpius ni sus amigos parecían haber cambiado sustancialmente de opinión, pero Amal dijo las palabras mágicas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Os asusta?

La expresión de Scorpius y Damon cambió al momento.

-¿Tú eres idiota? –exclamó Damon.

-Claro que no nos asusta –dijo Scorpius con desdén-. Cuando quieras entramos.

-Pues yo paso –dijo Morrigan-. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer en Hogsmeade que explorar una casa mugrienta.

-Yo sí voy –anunció Britney, con decisión, ganándose una mirada de admiración de Damon y Amal.

Faltaba Diana Goyle por hablar; la niña miró inquisitivamente a Scorpius.

-No hace falta que vengas, Diana –dijo él-. Quédate con Morrigan si quieres.

-No deberías entrar. ¿Y si es peligroso?

-Allí no hay nada peligroso –replicó Scorpius.

-Quédate conmigo, Diana –dijo Morrigan, pasándole el brazo por la cintura-. Nos iremos a mirar tiendas como personas normales.

Scorpius asintió y eso bastó para convencer a Diana. A Albus no le sorprendió demasiado porque ya se había dado cuenta de que la chica hacía caso a todo lo que Scorpius le decía. Entonces ella y Morrigan se marcharon, deseándoles buena suerte en su exploración y él y los demás se encaminaron hacia la Casa de los Aullidos.

Por fuera, era una construcción cochambrosa de madera con dos pisos y un altillo, rodeada por una cerca desvencijada. En aquel momento no había nadie cerca, sólo se veía a lo lejos las siluetas de dos alumnos que ya regresaban al castillo. El sol estaba bajo, pero aún quedaba un rato para que se pusiera y hasta las seis no tendrían que estar de vuelta en Hogwarts.

-Venga, vamos –dijo, pues no quería estar allí dentro cuando se hiciera de noche.

Los demás asintieron y cruzaron la verja tras él.

* * *

La suciedad en las ventanas hacía que el interior de la Casa de los Aullidos estuviera en penumbra, tanto que sacaron las varitas e hicieron un Lumos con el que alumbrarse. El suelo crujía a cada paso y la atmósfera resultaba opresiva. Uno podía imaginarse sin problemas que allí habían pasado cosas terribles y Albus se preguntó si habría huellas psíquicas recorriendo los pasillos y las habitaciones, huellas que esta vez ellos no podían oír.

-Huele raro –se quejó Britney.

-A casa abandonada –contestó Amal.

Albus entró en una de las habitaciones, seguido de los demás.

-Igual fue aquí donde mataron a Severus Snape –dijo Rose, en tono aprensivo y fascinado a la vez.

-¿Cómo murió? –preguntó Urien.

-Voldemort hizo que le atacara su serpiente, Nagini –contestó Rose.

Albus observó la sucia habitación, pero si allí había pasado algo, las señales habían desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás. No había mucho que ver, de hecho, excepto el papel raído de las paredes, las cortinas deshilachadas y mugrientas. Iba a sugerir ya que fueran a otra habitación cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente del piso de arriba.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Scorpius abruptamente, pegándose a él.

-Vamos a verlo –dijo Amal, con expresión decidida y una sonrisa medio dibujada en sus labios.

Dora dio un pequeño gemido de protesta y sólo entonces Albus se dio cuenta de que ella también se había pegado bastante a él.

-Seguro que no es nada –dijo Damon, desdeñoso-. Venga, vamos.

Albus también sentía curiosidad, así que le estrechó la mano un momento a Scorpius y le dirigió una sonrisa de ánimo a Dora.

-Sí, vamos.

Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos lo encontraba una buena idea –tampoco Rose o Britney parecían ansiosas por hacerlo-, pero nadie se echó atrás y se acercaron a la escalera con el máximo sigilo. Albus podía sentir los latidos rápidos de su corazón; era un miedo exquisito, como el que producían las atracciones de los parques de atracciones muggles.

-Yo iré primero –dijo, empezando a subir los escalones.

Scorpius chasqueó la lengua y le siguió al momento. Uno a uno, pues las escaleras no eran muy anchas, subieron hasta el primer piso, haciendo crujir los escalones bajo sus pies. Albus estaba en tensión, con la varita firmemente sujeta y los oídos alerta por si se oía de nuevo aquel ruido. Cuando llegó arriba del todo, miró a su alrededor. Había cuatro puertas, dos abiertas de par en par y dos entornadas. ¿De dónde habría provenido el ruido?

De pronto una de esas puertas se abrió del todo y una sombra se escurrió rápidamente por el suelo. Albus soltó una exclamación sobresaltada mientras retrocedía un paso, chocando con Scorpius. Una de las chicas gritó y Amal lanzó un Desmaius que no dio en el blanco antes de que Albus se diera cuenta de que lo que había visto salir realmente de la habitación.

-Joder, que es un kneazle –exclamó Pucey, riendo con nerviosismo.

-La madre que lo parió –dijo Scorpius-. Puto kneazle de los cojones.

Albus oscilaba entre sentirse ridículo o divertido por todo aquello y tuvo la sensación de que a los demás les pasaba igual.

-Menudo susto –dijo Dora, sonriendo y llevándose la mano al pecho.

-Igual es la madre de los cachorritos que encontraron Lorcan y Lysander –dijo Rose.

Amal echó a andar hacia una de las habitaciones.

-Ya que estamos aquí…

Albus y los demás le siguieron, bromeando aún sobre lo que había pasado. La casa parecía un poco más inofensiva ahora, como si el incidente del kneazle hubiera ahuyentado a los posibles fantasmas. Las habitaciones, igual de vacías que las del piso de abajo, resultaban poco intimidantes a pesar de la penumbra.

-Esto es un rollo –dijo Britney, al cabo de un rato-. ¿Nos vamos?

Las historias de su familia y el propio Mapa indicaban que había un pasadizo por allí, pero Albus se había cansado ya de estar en la casa. Y quizás era mejor que no se corriera la voz de que ese pasadizo existía. Podía explorarlo otro día, cuando estuviera solo con Amal o Scorpius. Los demás tampoco tenían ganas de perder más tiempo allí y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

Rose fue quien la abrió y faltó muy poco para que se diera de bruces con el profesor de piano de Scorpius.

-¡Profesor! –exclamó ella, sobresaltada.

Albus, que también se había llevado un buen susto, intercambió una fugaz mirada de preocupación con Scorpius y Amal.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –preguntó el profesor, con expresión algo severa.

-No estábamos haciendo nada malo, profesor Landau –contestó al momento Scorpius-. Sólo queríamos explorar la casa.

-¿Acaso está prohibido? –dijo Damon, insolentemente.

-Este no es sitio para que vengan a jugar –dijo el profesor, haciéndoles una señal enérgica para que salieran de allí. Normalmente Landau tenía un aspecto muy inofensivo, con su barbilla huidiza y sus gafas de pasta cuadradas, que hacían que sus ojos parecieran los de un búho, pero en aquel momento Albus tenía la sensación de que era mejor tomárselo en serio-. Vamos, fuera. ¿No se dan cuenta de que este sitio es peligroso?

-Sólo es una casa abandonada –replicó Amal.

-Que puede derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

Landau caminaba con ellos, instándoles a seguir andando.

-¿Y qué hacía usted aquí si es tan peligroso? –preguntó Damon, acercándose tanto a la insolencia que Albus pensó que le iba a caer una buena.

Pero el profesor hizo una pausa milimétrica, como si dudara qué contestar, y cuando lo hizo su voz sonaba un poquito menos firme que antes.

-Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin, señor Pucey. Yo no tengo por qué darle explicaciones. Pero ya que se cree tan listo, la próxima vez que esté en secreto dentro de una casa manténgase alejado de las ventanas.

Sus ojos de búho debían de ser muy buenos con esas gafas; Albus nunca habría creído posible que pudieran verlos desde fuera, con toda la mugre que tenían las ventanas que no estaban tapiadas con listones de madera. Aun así, sus palabras dejaron a Damon un poco chafado y ya no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que Landau se separó de ellos.

-Cada vez que intentamos curiosear algo la cagamos –dijo Scorpius, meneando la cabeza, caminando de vuelta a Hogsmeade.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Albus.

-Nada, cosas de Slytherins.

-El estúpido ese… -masculló Damon-. No sé por qué ha tenido que quitarme puntos. Ir a la Casa de los Gritos no está prohibido.

Britney le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y todos siguieron andando por el camino que llevaba al pueblo, vagamente iluminado por escasa farolas de gas, aquí y allá. La temperatura había descendido y Albus, tomándose las cosas con filosofía, pensó que una cerveza de mantequilla les compensaría el mal trago.

_Continuará_


	25. 25 Objetos mágicos

Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 25 **Objetos mágicos**

Lucius le había encomendado a la elfina que iba a ocuparse de su nueva residencia, Poxie, que siguiera a Furmage y le mantuviera al corriente de todos sus movimientos, haciendo un especial hincapié en que no debían localizarla ni identificarla bajo ningún supuesto. Poxie había cumplido con su misión con la suficiente habilidad como para no acabar tan muerta como Bole y como para proporcionarle algunos datos de interés.

En un par de ocasiones Furmage, que por lo demás llevaba una vida aburrida, había salido de su casa después de cenar y se había marchado tomando tantas precauciones para no ser seguido que la elfina no se había atrevido a ir tras él. Lucius, que conocía bien el comportamiento de quienes andaban metidos en organizaciones secretas criminales, pensaba que aquello olía a alguna de sus reuniones.

A juzgar por los movimientos de Furmage, los Purificadores se reunían una vez a la semana, aunque no era siempre el mismo día. Poxie aprendió rápidamente a identificar las señalas que indicaban que Furmage iba a realizar una de esas salidas y en una ocasión fue capaz de avisar a Lucius con tiempo de que éste se Apareciera frente a la casa de los Furmage, oculto por un hechizo de Invisibilidad, y observara cómo se marchaba. Tal y como sospechaba, antes de Desaparecerse usó un hechizo que Lucius conocía bien; si alguien intentaba seguirle, se Escindiría grave, quizás mortalmente. Que él supiera, no existía manera de contrarrestar sus efectos. Al menos los aurores nunca habían podido superarlo cuando él y otros mortífagos lo habían usado.

Lucius estuvo pensando en la manera de averiguar a dónde iba Furmage. En ese momento envidiaba la habilidad de Rita Skeeter de convertirse en escarabajo, aunque él nunca había estado interesado en practicar para ser un animago porque consideraba indigno de un Malfoy convertirse en un animal. Y sólo tenía ciertas ventajas para el espionaje si uno se convertía en un animal discreto porque siendo una oveja, por ejemplo, difícilmente iba a pasar desapercibido. Pero con la forma de un insecto como Rita habría podido posarse disimuladamente sobre Furmage y Aparecerse junto a él a donde fuera que iba.

Aun así, Lucius disponía de algunos recursos. Una mañana se fue temprano a Gringotts y entró en una cámara del banco de la que nadie de su familia tenía noticia, ni siquiera Draco: éste sólo podría acceder a esa cámara cuando él muriera. Allí conservaban media docena de poderosos objetos por los que muchos anticuarios habrían matado a sus madres, como la mítica arpa Uithane, capaz de controlar la llegada de las estaciones, entre otras cosas o Andvarinaut, un anillo que permitía crear oro pero también traía la desgracia a quien lo usara. Pero lo que le había llevado hasta allí era una corona hecha de finos hilos de plata. La habían fabricado las ninfas, allá en Grecia, hacía más de dos mil quinientos años, y Lucius ignoraba cuántos siglos llevaba formando parte del patrimonio familiar. No era magia negra, pero era una magia peligrosa.

Aquella misma tarde, aprovechando que Draco y Astoria habían ido a casa de los Greengrass y que Narcissa había vuelto a quedar con su hermana, Lucius decidió hacer un experimento y se dirigió hacia la zona por donde solían estar los pavos reales a aquellas horas del día. Entonces atrapó uno y se lo llevó con un Levicorpus a una galería acristalada que daba a la piscina. Después lo hizo bajar al suelo y esperó con una paciencia desusada a que se calmara un poco. Cuando el animal se tranquilizó, Lucius dejó entreabierta la puerta de la galería, lo justo para que el animal pudiera salir después, y sacó la corona de su estuche. Con mucho cuidado se la colocó sobre la cabeza y, tal y como había leído en un viejo tomo griego, miró al animal a sus rojizos ojos y pronunció claramente una sola palabra, sin necesidad de varita.

-_Zoofrenos._

Todo se volvió negro durante un segundo y algo pareció estirarle de las tripas, como cuando uno se Aparecía, y, de repente, se encontró mirándose a sí mismo, un Lucius inexpresivo, inmóvil. Su sentimiento de alegría al ver que había funcionado se tradujo en un aleteo un poco vergonzoso y trató de mantener el control sobre sus pensamientos y recordar en todo momento que era Lucius Malfoy, sangrepura, marido de Narcissa, padre de Draco, abuelo de Scorpius y Cassandra. El libro en el que había encontrado información sobre la corona de las ninfas alertaba del peligro de dejar que la mente, confinada en el cuerpo de un animal, olvidara su pasado humano. Más de un mago de la Antigüedad había quedado convertido en una cáscara vacía, como la de un dementorizado, porque habían cometido el error de dejarse llevar demasiado.

Lucius forzó al animal a salir por la puerta entreabierta y caminó por el jardín. Manejar aquel cuerpo no resultaba excesivamente complicado, aunque sí extraño, muy extraño. La mente del animal seguía allí y Lucius podía sentir su influencia, parecida a la que podían sentir los animagos. Los pavos pensaban, si es que se podía llamar así, en lombrices, en granos de maíz, en el aire que hacía temblar sus plumas. Su perspectiva, tan cerca del suelo, era algo a lo que también tenía que acostumbrarse.

Lucius estuvo analizando la forma en que la mente del pavo influía a la suya y explorando los alrededores con su nueva cuerpo durante unos diez minutos; después decidió volver. Era la primera vez que ocupaba el cuerpo de un animal y no quería arriesgarse a que algo saliera mal. Ahora sólo quedaba por averiguar si su mente conseguiría regresar a su cuerpo, algo que, en principio, no debía de resultarle difícil. Según el manual, esa parte no revestía ningún peligro especial. Y en efecto, en cuanto pensó con concentración el contrahechizo, Exozoofrenos, sintió el mismo instante de ceguera, la misma sensación en las tripas, que había sentido antes y se encontró de nuevo en su cuerpo, en la galería.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa satisfecha. Aún tenía que practicar más y probar con insectos, su objetivo. Pero en cuanto consiguiera dominarlo estaría listo para seguir a Furmage a sus reuniones.

* * *

Harry estaba en su despacho, leyendo informes y pensando si debería armarse de valor e ir de una vez a un bar muggle para gays cuando Chloe entró en su despacho acompañado de Lauren Shadows, una bruja de setenta u ochenta años de corto cabello blanco y brillantes ojos azules. Shadows era la directora del Departamento de Misterios; Harry había cruzado, como mucho, media docena de frases con ella en todos los años que llevaba trabajando en el ministerio.

-Madam Shadows, es una sorpresa verla. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Ella se sentó en la cómoda silla frente a su escritorio.

-Tenemos un problema, jefe Potter. Alguien ha robado un objeto que se custodiaba en el Departamento de Misterios.

-¿Qué objeto? ¿Cuándo?

-Se trata de la Flauta de las Sirenas.

-¿La flauta de las Sirenas? –repitió Harry.

-Es un objeto muy peligroso. Las personas que escuchan el sonido de esa flauta se sienten impelidas a seguir al flautista, les lleve a donde les lleve.

-¿Cómo en el cuento del flautista de Hamelin?

La Inefable dio un respingo.

-¿Qué cuento?

-Es un cuento muggle.

-¿Los muggles saben lo que pasó en Hamelin?

-Sí, pero… se creen que es un cuento –explicó, atónito al descubrir que aquello había sido real.

A Harry se lo habían contado en el colegio. Un flautista se había ofrecido a acabar con una plaga de ratas que asolaba un pueblo a cambio de dinero. Después había empezado a tocar la flauta y las ratas le habían seguido al ritmo de la música hasta llegar a un río en el que habían muerto ahogadas. Sin embargo, la gente del pueblo se había negado a pagarle y él se había vengado llevándose a los niños. Era uno de esos escasos cuentos que no terminaban bien, pues los niños desaparecían para siempre y nunca llegaba a saberse cuál era su destino. A Harry nunca le había gustado ese cuento y ahora que sabía que estaba basado en un hecho real le gustaba aún menos.

Estaba claro que el poder de esa flauta no era nada despreciable.

-Vaya, algún Escuadrón Desmemorizante no hizo bien su tarea hace unos cuantos siglos –exclamó Shadows, sorprendida-¿Y dice que los muggles creen que es sólo fantasía?

-Sí.-No podía creerlo. ¿Hermione lo sabría? Tenía que enterarse si había más cuentos de hadas muggles que en realidad narraban un suceso real del mundo mágico.

-Bien…, en ese caso, no es tan grave. Bueno, entonces ya sabe cuál es el problema. Cualquiera que oiga la música de esa flauta, mago, muggle o incluso animal, seguirá irremediablemente al flautista a donde él quiera llevarlo. En malas manos puede ser un arma muy peligrosa.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos mientras una idea cruzaba por su mente.

-¿Podrían haberla usado para atraer a los desaparecidos fuera de sus casas?

-¿Quién sabe? Deja un fuerte rastro residual de magia, pero hay que buscarlo específicamente. Jefe Potter, sé que ahora mismo están con varios casos importantes abiertos, pero es imperativo que encontremos esa flauta antes de que el ladrón pueda usarla con sabe Merlín que propósitos.

Harry asintió, comprendiendo bien la urgencia de Shadows.

-Está bien, no se preocupe. Pondré a dos de mis agentes a investigar el robo. Pero van a necesitar toda la cooperación posible de sus empleados. Van a tener que entrar en el Departamento y examinar el lugar en el que fue robada. Y le agradeceríamos que compartieran toda la información que han encontrado mientras investigaban por su cuenta.

Ella asintió también.

-Tendrán esa información antes de una hora.

-También necesitamos saber cómo funciona esa flauta. ¿A cuántas personas es capaz de encantar a la vez? ¿Hay alguna manera de librarse de su hechizo?

-Por los que hemos podido averiguar, es capaz de encantar a un máximo de cien seres vivos de golpe. –Eso era distinto al cuento; allí la Flauta no tenía límites-. Una vez atraídos por la música resulta muy difícil sustraerse a su hechizo, casi tanto como una Imperius. Pero al contrario que ésta, la magia de la Flauta es limitada. La gente que la escucha se sigue impelida a seguir al flautista y se siente alegre y despreocupada respecto a su destino, pero el flautista no puede obligarlos a hacer nada. La mejor manera de enfrentarse a algo así es un hechizo que provoque sordera temporal, ya que sin oír la música la magia no surte efecto.

Harry apuntó mentalmente que debía dar la orden de que todos los aurores aprendieran ese hechizo, ya que no era uno que les enseñaran en la Academia.

-Si el flautista se detiene, ¿los afectados recuperan el control al momento?

-Hay unos segundos de desorientación, pero sí, suele ser bastante rápido. Y ese es el mayor punto débil de la flauta, porque si atacas al flautista éste tiene que defenderse sólo con una mano, y seguir usando la otra para crear música.

Cuando las mujeres se fueron, Harry se quedó pensando en la flauta de Hamelin. ¿Quién la habría robado y para qué? ¿Tendría relación con las desapariciones? Quizás no era el método que habían usado para llevarse a la gente, pero eso no quería decir que no la fueran a usar con algún otro propósito.

* * *

-Shacklebolt está apurando su margen –dijo Rookwood-. Me han dicho que se ha producido un robo en el Departamento de Misterios.

-¿Se sabe el qué?

-No, todavía no. Pero si los aurores o los vigiles no consiguen tampoco resolver este caso, va a ser el momento de presionar al Wizengamot y pedir un cambio.

-Pero eso es culpa de ese fraude de Potter –replicó Hesper Scrigmeour, despectiva-. Antes de dimitir, Shacklebolt estará dispuesto a librarse de él

Mientras los escuchaba, reunidos en Rookwood manor, Draco se encontró pensando que no le hacía ninguna ilusión contribuir a que Potter perdiera su cargo. De acuerdo, el Departamento de Aurores había conocido épocas de mayor eficiencia, pero sabía de primera mano lo que Potter estaba dispuesto a hacer por sus agentes. Y no había garantías de que Segal o cualquier otro auror fueran a tener más éxito con los casos sin resolver.

Rookwood, sin embargo, sonrió ante las palabras de Scrigmeour.

-Reconozco que nada me haría más feliz que Shacklebolt sacrificando a su reina para evitar el jaque mate. Una cosa es que el Wizengamot le obligue, pero si lo hace por su cuenta, le acusaremos de eludir responsabilidades y de no saber respetar a nuestro héroe nacional. Y entonces nosotros le daremos nuestro apoyo a Potter y prometeremos devolverlo a su posición. Eso nos garantizará las simpatías de la mayoría de sus admiradores más leales, que hoy en día, debo decirlo, siguen siendo una gran cantidad.

Draco comprendía las ventajas de ese movimiento, pero no le gustó. Era beneficiarse de la fama de Potter y eso le repateaba por una cuestión de principios, le cayera mal o bien.

-Preferiría que ganáramos sin recurrir a él.

Casi a la vez, Scrigmeur habló también con más veneno en su tono.

-Yo no quiero aliarme con Potter. No me uní a usted para eso.

La mirada ligeramente sorprendida y desconcertada de Rookwood fue de uno a otro.

-Hay una diferencia entre aliarse con alguien y utilizarlo –replicó Montague, adelantándose a Rookwood.

-Sí, yo no veo cuál es el problema –añadió Bullard.

-Tengo entendido que, a excepción quizás de Dumbledore, nadie ha conseguido nunca utilizar a Potter –intervino entonces Astoria, haciendo que todos se giraran hacia ella-. Señor Rookwood, sé que usted no toma decisiones a la ligera, pero si me permite que diga mi opinión, el riesgo de intentarlo y fallar es demasiado grande. Además, podríamos perder a cambio el apoyo de gente que está de nuestro lado precisamente porque somos una opción alejada de Potter y, especialmente, de su camarilla.

-Bien, veo que hay división de opiniones –dijo Rookwood-. Y ciertamente no necesitamos el apoyo de Potter y sus admiradores, no hasta el punto de crear disensiones entre nosotros. En cualquier caso, aunque no tratemos de atraer al señor Potter a nuestro terreno tenemos que pensar cuál será nuestra postura si Shacklebolt prescinde de él.

-¿Hay realmente posibilidades de que eso ocurra? –dijo Draco, preguntándose si Rookwood estaba hablando de todo eso por un motivo, si en ese caso, Potter sabría lo que se estaba gestando a sus espaldas-. No pongo la mano en el fuego por la lealtad de Shacklebolt, pero es un hombre inteligente. Debe de saber que se arriesga a que muchos lo vean como una traición por su parte.

-Es sólo una hipótesis –dijo Rookwood-. Como dice Hesper, la responsabilidad de los casos sin resolver recae sobre el Jefe de Aurores, no sobre el ministro. Si Shacklebolt empieza a considerarlo un lastre… Y todos hemos notado que su relación se ha enfriado un poco últimamente. Podría ser una señal.

-Usted mismo me da la razón, Rookwood –dijo Scrigmeour-. Es Potter quien está demostrando que no está a la altura del cargo. ¿Por qué diablos íbamos a querer devolverle a su puesto? ¿Para que siga demostrando su incompetencia? Si Shacklebolt lo destituye, mejor para todos.

Había algo en el odio que aquella mujer le profesaba a Potter que Draco empezaba a encontrar molesto, quizás porque sus propios sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado notablemente. Pero también porque le odiaba sin demasiados motivos. Lo único que Potter había hecho, como Astoria le había recordado sutilmente, era no dejarse mangonear por Rufus Scrigmeour durante su breve mandato, igual que no se lo había consentido a Fudge antes que a él. En la lista mental de Draco de personas con derecho a sentirse agraviadas respecto a Potter, Hesper Scrigmeour ocupaba un lugar muy bajo.

La discusión tampoco tenía mucho sentido porque no sólo se trataba de si Shacklebolt era tan idiota como para deshacerse de su jefe de aurores; también había que tener en cuenta las circunstancias. Pero Draco prefería con mucho que Potter se quedara donde estaba y que Rookwood sustituyera a Shacklebolt sin más.

Cuando la reunión terminó y Draco se disponía a marcharse, Rookwood le pidió que se quedara un momento y le sirvió un último trago de whisky.

-Quería preguntarte una cosa, Draco… ¿Habéis pensado Astoria y tú en acudir al próximo Baile de la Paz?

Draco tuvo que esforzarse mucho en no aparecer completamente estupefacto.

-No, la verdad es que la idea no se nos ha pasado por la cabeza.

-Pues deberíais pensároslo.

Pero Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No me parece muy aconsejable.

-Vamos, Draco, ¿crees que te estaría diciendo esto si pensara que vas a tener problemas? A excepción de un par de discursos, ese baile ya no tiene mucho que ver con la guerra. Sirve para recaudar fondos para obras benéficas y poco más. Y te aseguro que verías muchas caras amigas allí.

Draco dejó pasar unos segundos, simplemente porque sería poco educado negarse en redondo, sin dar la apariencia de estar considerándolo. Pero no podía. En ese baile no se le había perdido nada. Nunca había sido su objetivo. Él había anhelado el Baile de Solsticio de los Bagnold, el Baile de Primavera de los Withers y eso ya lo había conseguido.

-No me sentiría cómodo. Quizás otro año.

Rookwood lo miró con un ligero reproche.

-Habla con Astoria.

Draco le dijo que lo haría. Pero no creía que ella fuera a hacerle cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Fuera quien fuera quien había entrado en el Departamento de Misterios, no había dejado ninguna huella. La última persona que había visto la flauta de las Sirenas había sido un Inefable llamado Robbins, hacía ya unos cinco años; durante el interrogatorio afirmó haberla dejado en una de las cajas de seguridad, como era el procedimiento habitual. Sin embargo, él y todos los Inefables que iban interrogando se mostraron de acuerdo en que era imposible robar sin ayuda de alguien de dentro. Harry tenía algunas dudas porque su experiencia dictaba que entrar al Departamento de Misterios era cualquier cosa menos difícil, pero una vez vio las protecciones que tenían las cajas de seguridad cambió de idea.

Harry ya le había dado vueltas muchas veces a la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien en el ministerio relacionado con las desapariciones; ahora no tenían manera de saber si la Flauta y las desapariciones tenían algo que ver, pero el robo, en cualquier caso, también sugería un traidor. Lamentablemente, estaban muy lejos de tener base suficiente para ordenar un interrogatorio masivo con veritaserum entre los Inefables y tenían que conformarse con interrogatorios normales.

El hecho de que los secuestradores fueran un grupo mixto de muggles y magos, que usaran ametralladoras y furgonetas, hacía pensar que dichos magos tenían fuertes contactos con el mundo muggle. Quizás eran mestizos o sangremuggles. Quizás estaban casados con algún squib o con algún muggle. Era casi un tiro al azar, pero Harry le preguntó a Chloe cuántos Inefables había en esa situación.

-Hay una sangremuggle, Constance Lovejoy –contestó la auror, mirando sus informes-. También hay un mestizo, hijo de una muggle… Arthur Tottenham… y uno que está casado con una muggle y tiene un hijo squib, Julius Cavensham. Los dos primeros viven en el mundo mágico; Cavensham vive en Manchester.

-¿Puedes encargarte tú de sus interrogatorios?

-Claro, sin problemas.

Harry no sabía qué esperaba encontrar exactamente. Los Inefables, por otro lado, estaban más que acostumbrados a guardar secretos, lo cual hacía suponer que Chloe no lo iba a tener fácil en los interrogatorios.

Él fue uno de los más sorprendidos cuando, un par de días después, Chloe entró en su despacho con los ojos brillantes para decirle que Cavensham y su familia habían desaparecido. A juzgar por el estado de su casa, a la que se dirigieron rápidamente, se habían marchado a toda prisa, pero voluntariamente. Tanto su cuenta en Gringotts como en un banco muggle habían sido vaciadas y cerradas, los armarios de ropa estaban casi vacíos y no había una sola maleta en la casa.

Mientras examinaba la casa en busca de pistas, Harry le daba vueltas a mil teorías. Daba la sensación de que Cavensham había huido al darse cuenta de que parecían sospechar especialmente de los Inefables con conexiones muggles. El tiro al azar había dado en el blanco, después de todo, y ahora Harry estaba ya convencido de que Cavensham trabajaba para los secuestradores y que la Flauta de las Sirenas estaba en manos de éstos. Probablemente él era el traidor que les había contado a los secuestradores que no debían ir al hospital a encargarse de su hombre, Diop.

Mientras los aurores cosían a preguntas a los Inefables sobre su compañero, Harry convocó una reunión urgente a la que acudieron Shacklebolt, Hermione, Chloe, Marcus Belby y Shadows. Harry creía que había llegado el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y contar todo lo que sabían sobre las desapariciones, las Bestias y Cavensham; la ventaja que habían esperado conseguir manteniéndolo en secreto no se concretaba en nada y el peligro que se cernía sobre la comunidad mágica era ya demasiado grande. Los secuestradores tenían ahora la posibilidad de llevarse a la gente de cien en cien y efectuar en ellos sus espantosos experimentos. Harry pensaba, además, que tenían que avisar también al ministerio francés, ya que era allí donde los secuestradores habían estado actuando en el último año.

-Me parece bien avisar al ministerio francés –dijo Shacklebolt-. Pero, ¿hacerlo todo público? No, eso sería un error.

-¿Por qué?

-Para empezar, porque no tenemos pruebas de que Cavensham trabaje para los secuestradores ni de que éstos tengan la Flauta ni de que realmente tuvieran relación con los desaprensivos que crearon a las Bestias. Admito que todo encaja, Harry, pero no hay pruebas de nada. Y como tú mismo has reconocido una docena de veces, si la gente supiera que hay muggles implicados en las desapariciones se desataría el pánico y la fobia hacia ellos. Todo lo que hemos avanzado en la normalización desde la guerra se iría al garete.

-Pero ya no podemos seguir ocultándolo. ¡El peligro es demasiado grande! Piense en lo que pasaría si el dueño de la Flauta se dirigiera a cualquier local público un poco aislado. ¡Cien personas podrían desaparecer de golpe!

-Mi Departamento no tiene objeción en que se haga pública la desaparición de la Flauta de las Sirenas –dijo Shadows-. Pero estoy de acuerdo con el señor ministro respecto al asunto muggle. La gente ya está demasiado preocupada por la escalada de violencia entre los Purificadores y los Vengadores.

-La gente es mayor de edad y tiene derecho a saber lo que está pasando –replicó Harry-. Yo soy el primero que pensaba que debíamos mantenerlo en secreto, pero las circunstancias han cambiado.

-Si los secuestradores son realmente los que tienen la flauta también podrían usarla en el mundo muggles –señaló Marcus-, y no veo que estéis pensando en ponerlos al corriente de todo.

-Sí, espero que no esté pensando en romper el Secreto por esto –dijo Shadows, con una ligera suspicacia.

-Eso está fuera de discusión –le aseguró Shacklebolt, antes de que Harry pudiera contestar-. Y lo mismo digo respecto a hacerlo ahora público. ¡Apenas hemos comenzado a buscar a Cavensham!

Harry meneó la cabeza.

-Esa es decisión del Jefe de Aurores.

-No si el ministro da una orden directa para prohibirlo –replicó Shacklebolt, frunciendo el ceño-. Harry, sé lo que me digo. Esto sólo daría alas a los Purificadores y sus simpatizantes. E imagínate cómo se pondría la situación para los sangremuggles incluso en Hogwarts. ¿Todo por unas suposiciones? La gente ya tomará medidas para protegerse si avisamos de lo de la Flauta, que es lo más importante. Piénsalo. ¿Qué ganas diciendo que parte del peligro proviene del mundo muggle? En ese sentido, la situación no ha cambiado.

Harry miró a Hermione para ver qué pensaba ella y se dio cuenta de que estaba encontrando cierta lógica a su pesar en las palabras del ministro. Hermione era sangremuggle y había vivido la discriminación de un modo mucho más directo que Harry o el propio Ron; sólo unos días antes, cenando los tres juntos, había comentado que algunas personas la trataban ahora de un modo más distanciado que antes. Y eso era sólo por los crímenes de los Vengadores.

Harry tenía dudas, muchas dudas. Y no le gustaba un pelo la actitud de Shacklebolt. Pero había pedido esa reunión para tener en cuenta la opinión de los demás.

-¿Qué piensas tú? –le preguntó a Chloe.

-Yo sólo quiero lo que sea mejor para las investigaciones. Creo que lo más importante es que la gente sea consciente del peligro que corre ahora que la Flauta de las Sirenas está en malas manos. Si les avisamos de eso, tanto aquí como en Francia, por mí lo demás puede esperar.

Estaba solo, pues. Eso no siempre bastaba para hacerle cambiar de idea, pero realmente no estaba seguro de qué era lo mejor. Igual Chloe tenía razón, y se habían mostrado de acuerdo en lo realmente importante, que era advertir a la población inglesa y francesa de los peligros de la Flauta.

-Está bien –dijo al final, a regañadientes-. Seguiremos ocultando lo de los muggles.

* * *

-Deberíamos haber usado la Flauta durante la salida a Hogsmeade de los alumnos.

Elizabeth Grudge miró a su amiga y cuñada con indulgencia.

-Querida, ya te he dicho que eso habría sido demasiado peligroso, precisamente por la cantidad de gente que había, aurores y vigiles. No habría funcionado con tantas y habría degenerado en una batalla campal. Tampoco es tan grave que sepan que la tenemos. No te preocupes, cuando llegue el momento nuestro contacto en Hogwarts nos conseguirá unos cuantos donantes. –Dio un pequeño suspiro-. Es una pena que tengan que ser niños.

-Es por el bien mayor –dijo la otra mujer, con filosofía-. Dime, ¿los Cavensham están bien?

-Sí, ya les hemos llevado a un lugar seguro. Está más claro que nunca que saben que entre nosotros hay magos y muggles.

-No es ninguna sorpresa, después de lo que pasó con Diop. Es una suerte que no pudieran sonsacarle nada antes de que muriera.

-Aunque no hubiera muerto, los hechizos de confidencialidad no le habrían permitido decir gran cosa.

También había sido una suerte haber podido neutralizar a Gowon antes de que averiguara nada sobre los Diop. Tenían pequeños contratiempos de vez en cuando, sí, pero en general todo les estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Eso era sin duda una señal de que estaban haciendo lo correcto.

La otra mujer bebió un poco de té.

-¿Qué tal van los experimentos?

-Ha habido importantes progresos últimamente. Parece ser que nuestros científicos han encontrado una manera de limitar los efectos secundarios de la magia. Con los receptores squibs hay menos problemas; su cuerpo está de alguna manera preparado para contener magia, como un jarro vacío esperando para ser llenado. Pero los muggles no tienen ese jarro, por así decirlo. La magia les reventaba o… o bueno, producía mutaciones indeseadas en ellos.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Ahora las cosas van mejor. Los receptores mueren en cuestión de horas, pero cada vez esas horas son más, y no se producen alteraciones genéticas en ellos. Tuvimos un squib que llegó a durar vivo casi setenta y dos horas. Estamos ya al final del camino, puedo sentirlo.

Su cuñada le sonrió.

-Fantástico.

Ella asintió. El suyo era un plan ambicioso, revolucionario. Lo que estaba haciendo no sólo vengaría a su padre, también cambiaría el mundo a mejor. Las bajas eran un mal necesario. Y el caos que pensaba desatar en el mundo mágico, las muertes que se producirían… bueno, ellos se lo habían buscado.

_Continuará._


	26. 26 Las sospechas de Mei

**NdA**: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar

Capítulo 26 **Las sospechas de Mei**

Cuando Mei terminó de leer en El Profeta el artículo sobre el robo de la Flauta de las Sirenas, tenía una mala sensación en el estómago que no estaba relacionada en absoluto con el desayuno. El periodista que firmaba el artículo había dado a entender que los aurores no descartaban que el robo hubiera sido cosa de los criminales que habían estado secuestrando gente allí y en Francia. Con la Flauta podían llevarse a unas cincuenta personas de golpe.

Pero también tenían un traidor en Hogwarts. Nunca habían llegado a formular una teoría firme de qué hacía allí y qué quería. Y carecían de datos, en realidad, como para que fuera de otra manera. Sin embargo, después de leer la noticia no podía parar de preguntarse las probabilidades que había de que el traidor formara parte de esa organización de delincuentes y quisiera llevarse a cincuenta alumnos de golpe. Ciertamente ya habían demostrado que no consideraban que secuestrar niños estuviera por debajo de ellos.

Mei miró a Seren, Albus y Scorpius a ver si alguno de ellos había leído el artículo y había empezado a pensar las mismas cosas que ella, pero los dos primeros estaban hablando tranquilamente con sus respectivos amigos y el tercero, que en ese momento sí leía su propio periódico, parecía simplemente absorto en lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Mei fue directamente a buscar a Seren.

-Tenemos que quedar esta tarde después de clase para hablar. Podría haber averiguado algo.

-¿El qué?

-Luego te lo cuento, que quiero mirar antes una cosa. Voy a decirles a los chicos lo de esta tarde.

Mei estuvo a punto de faltar a la cita que ella misma había planeado porque se había quedado enfrascada en un problema de Aritmancia, pero consiguió acordarse a tiempo y llegó casi corriendo a los establos, donde habían quedado esa vez. Los demás ya estaban allí, observando el Mapa: su llegada, pues, no les sorprendió.

-Estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte al aula de Aritmancia –dijo Seren, sonriente.

-Sí, me he despistado –dijo, sentándose con ellos. Ahora ya no usaban el altillo, sino el propio suelo del establo. Aquel seguía siendo un sitio al que se acercaban pocos alumnos.

-Bueno, ¿qué has averiguado? –le preguntó Albus, en tono impaciente.

-Es sólo una teoría. ¿Os habéis enterado del robo en el Departamento de Misterios?

Los dos chicos asintieron; Seren, que rara vez leía el periódico, la miró con cara de no saber de qué estaba hablando.

-Han robado la Flauta de las Sirenas –dijo, en consideración a ella-. Cualquiera que la oye queda como hipnotizado y siente el impulso irresistible de seguir al flautista a dónde éste quiera llevarlo. Los aurores piensan que la tienen los que andaban secuestrando gente hace un par de años. Pero yo creo que existe la posibilidad de que la Flauta esté aquí, en Hogwarts. O al menos, que alguien tiene la intención de usarla aquí: el traidor que andamos buscando.

Los tres se la quedaron mirando con la misma expresión de asombro.

-¡No jodas! –exclamó Albus.

-No sé, Mei… -dijo Scorpius-. Podría ser, pero no tenemos pruebas.

-No, ya lo sé. Pero existe la posibilidad, ¿no?

-Sí –admitió Scorpius.

-Antes de ir a Aritmancia me he saltado Herbología para ir a la biblioteca. He estado buscando un hechizo que nos ayudara a luchar contra los efectos de la flauta. Es una variación del Silencio que hace que te quedes temporalmente sordo. Es un poco difícil, pero creo que los cuatro deberíamos aprender a hacerlo, por si acaso. Y bueno, si mi hermana Jun ya estuviera aquí, también se lo enseñaría a ella.

Seren tenía un par de parientes más mayores que ella, uno en Ravenclaw y otro en Hufflepuff, pero nadie demasiado cercano. Aun así, podía querer avisar a sus amigas. Albus y Scorpius debían de estar pensando sobre todo en sus hermanas y en sus primos.

-Será lo mejor –dijo al final Scorpius-. No sé si tienes razón o no, pero no quiero arriesgarme.

Seren y Albus asintieron.

-¿Por qué no se lo decimos a alguien? –sugirió el segundo-. Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que nos contó Myrtle.

-¿Decirles qué? –replicó Mei-. ¿Que creemos que la Flauta está aquí? ¿Porque sí? No nos van a hacer ni caso.

-Podemos decírselo a mi padre –replicó a su vez Albus-. Los aurores están buscando la Flauta. Pues que la busquen aquí, ¿no?

Estaba claro que no entendía el quid de la cuestión.

-Pero te preguntará por qué crees que está aquí –le hizo ver Mei-. ¿Qué vas a contestarle?

Entonces Scorpius soltó una exclamación.

-¡Esperad, ya sé! Le enviaremos un anónimo. Al, si se lo dices tú no va a hacerte caso, no si no puedes hablarle del traidor ni nada. Pero si le mandamos un anónimo parecerá una pista seria, y tu padre sentirá curiosidad y la seguirá.

-¿Un anónimo?

-Sí, podríamos escribir algo así como "Si quiere encontrar la Flauta de las Sirenas debería buscarla en Hogwarts" –explicó, con entusiasmo-. Lo haremos disimulando nuestra letra y eso. Seguro que tu padre envía a los aurores para que investiguen.

Albus parecía dudar un poco, pero a Mei la idea le parecía buena y encajaba con lo que sabía de los adultos, capaces de hacerle caso antes a un anónimo que a las palabras de un niño. Seren también se mostró de acuerdo y al final, decidieron seguir el plan de Scorpius.

* * *

-Hola, Minerva –dijo Harry, al otro lado de la Red Flú.

-Hola, Harry, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

A juzgar por la expresión de su cara, no debía de ser una llamada de cortesía.

-Verá, nos ha llegado un anónimo que sugiere que la Flauta de las Sirenas podría estar en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué? –exclamó, atónita.

Harry hizo un gesto de disculpa, como indicando que le sabía mal causarle esas molestias.

-El mensaje ha llegado de Hogwarts. No sabemos si es una broma de los estudiantes o alguien que quiere ayudarnos a recuperarla, pero espero que entienda que tenemos que investigarlo. He mandado a mis dos mejores aurores para allí y le agradecería también que les facilitara toda la información que tenga sobre los profesores.

-¿Vas a interrogarles?

-No puedo arriesgarme, Minerva.

-No, claro, lo entiendo… Aunque preferiría que fueran discretos. No sería bueno que los alumnos empezaran a desconfiar de los profesores.

Harry asintió.

-Tienen instrucciones de ser discretos.

-¿Qué hay de sus habitaciones? ¿Tenéis permiso del Wizengamot para inspeccionarlas?

-No, consideran que no hay base suficiente para un registro –admitió-. Los aurores sólo entrarán si reciben permiso de la persona que ocupa el cuarto. Aunque imagino que, si la Flauta realmente se encuentra en Hogwarts, estará bien escondida en algún punto del castillo, como la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Está bien, os ayudaré en lo que pueda –dijo, aún algo aturdida por la noticia-. Aunque espero que sea solamente una gamberrada de algún alumno.

Lo contrario era horrible; si la Flauta estuviera en el colegio, probablemente quien la hubiera llevado allí podría estar pensando en usarla contra los alumnos.

-Yo también, Minerva –dijo Harry-. Yo también.

* * *

"_Los aurores estuvieron ayer en Hogwarts. Interrogaron a todos los profesores, incluso a mí, y buscaron algo por todo el colegio. Creo que podrían andar tras la Flauta, pero no se me ocurre cómo han podido llegar a esa conclusión. Ha sido una suerte que no esté todavía en el colegio. Hasta donde yo sé, no sospechan de mí, pero creo que deberíamos actuar ya. Espero instrucciones."_

"_Aguanta. Aún no es el momento. _

_Los aurores recibieron un anónimo avisando de que la Flauta podría estar en Hogwarts. Intenta averiguar quién ha podido enviarlo sin comprometer tu posición. ¿Hay algún profesor que haya hablado contigo más de lo habitual? ¿Alguien que haya mostrado más preocupación que sus compañeros por el robo?_

_Esperemos que todo haya sido sólo una coincidencia y que se trate simplemente de una broma de algún alumno._

_Suerte"_

_

* * *

_

Albus se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando comprendió que los aurores no habían encontrado nada, aunque Mei le recordó que sólo había sido una suposición. Quizás la Flauta no estaba en Hogwarts, después de todo. Aun así, ella insistió en que seguía siendo buena idea aprender el Silencium, porque lo que estaba claro era que alguien tenía esa Flauta y pensaba utilizarla.

Cuando se dirigió a reunirse con Lily, Hugo y sus propios amigos de Gryffindor, Camilla y Dora incluidas, Albus se preguntó cómo iba a convencerles para que aprendieran ese hechizo. Ya todos reunidos, con las miradas curiosas puestos en él, seguía sin tener nada claro.

-Ya sabéis que los aurores han estado en Hogwarts -empezó, con vacilación-. Estaban buscando la Flauta de las Sirenas, ¿sabéis lo que es eso?

-Sí, lo hemos leído en el periódico –dijo Rose.

Pero algunos no parecían saber de qué les estaba hablando, incluida Lily, y Albus les explicó cuál era el poder de ese objeto.

-El asunto es que esa flauta es muy peligrosa, y más cuando hasta hace nada estaba desapareciendo gente en las Islas. Pero Mei Ling ha descubierto un hechizo, el Silencius, que hace que te quedes sordo temporalmente, así que la magia de la flauta no te afecta. Creo que todos deberíamos aprender a hacerlo.

Dominar el hechizo no era la protección total, ya que para que fuera útil tenía que lanzarse antes de oír la música; una vez la oyeran, aunque fuera en la lejanía, ya no podrían hacer nada excepto seguir gustosamente al origen de la melodía. Pero era lo mejor que tenían.

-Pero la Flauta no está en Hogwarts, Albus –objetó Rose-. Los aurores la habrían encontrado.

-O puede que no. ¿Y si la han sabido ocultar bien? No podemos estar seguros. Y es sólo un hechizo. No cuesta tanto aprender a hacerlo. Nosotros llevamos practicando menos de una semana y ya casi lo dominamos. –Albus miró a su hermana-. Yo te ayudaré, Lily, pero tienes que aprendértelo.

Lily asintió obedientemente, con ojos que parecían algo asustados. Albus se giró entonces hacia los demás. Urien y Dora también asintieron sin más, pero el resto parecía confundido y Michael, escéptico.

-Albus, entiendo que estés preocupado por todo esto, pero ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco?

-No es ninguna exageración. Y tú deberías decírselo también a Fred, Roxanne y Dominique. A mí igual no me hacen caso, pero a ti sí.-Aunque la relación con ellos se hubiera estropeado un poco, seguían siendo sus primos y Albus no quería que les pasara nada.

-Vale, se lo diré –dijo, condescendiente.

Albus comprendió que había sido un error tratar de avisarle con los demás. Era mayor que él y, por lo tanto, no se tomaría en serio lo que le dijera, y encima podía influir en el resto. Los ojos de Rose, de hecho, se movían dubitativamente entre ellos dos, como tratando de decidir a quién debía hacerle caso.

-Lo estoy diciendo en serio, Michael.

-Que sí, que se lo diré. Pero estoy preparándome los TIMOS, Albus, por si no te habías dado cuenta. Y Dominique está con los EXTASIS. No nos sobra mucho tiempo para practicar hechizos, precisamente.

-Hugo y yo lo aprenderemos –dijo entonces Rose, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de su hermano pequeño-. Aunque esa flauta no esté en el colegio, está claro que alguien la quería robar para algo. ¿Y si la utilizan en Hogsmeade o el callejón Diagon en las vacaciones de Pascua?

Albus le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Yo también –añadió Camilla.

-Está bien –dijo Amal-. No voy a ser el único que no se lo sepa.

Albus les enseñó entonces cómo se hacía y pasó un rato con ellos ayudándoles a practicar. Michael se marchó después de intentarlo un par de veces, diciendo que ya lo ensayaría cuando tuviera más tiempo, ahora que sabía cómo lanzarlo, pero los demás se lo tomaron con más seriedad. Amal, Dora y Rose le hicieron preguntas, como si sospecharan que tenía información que no había compartido con ellos y Albus les contó todo lo que pudo, que no era mucho. Le sabía mal que Michael no le hubiera hecho mucho caso, pero al menos los demás estaban allí. Y con un poco de suerte, nunca necesitarían ese hechizo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de las clases, Albus se reunió en los establos con Scorpius, Seren y Mei para ver qué tal les había ido a ellos.

-Yo hablé con todos los Slytherin de mi curso, mi hermana y mi primo Gabriel –explicó Scorpius, sonriendo como cuando había hecho alguna de las suyas. Entonces le miró a él-. Les dije que tú me habías contado que Longbottom os había dado órdenes de aprender el Silencium.

-¡Eh! –protestó Albus.

-No pasa nada –le aseguró Scorpius-. Todos pensaron que debía de ser por una buena razón y prometieron que aprenderían a hacerlo.

-¿Y si se enteran de que es mentira?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

-Les diré que ha sido sólo cosa mía, no te preocupes.

Seren meneó la cabeza.

-Desde luego, qué peligro tienes a veces, Scorpius.

-Eh, que no es para tanto.

Ella le sonrió para decir que lo decía en broma, aunque Albus aún no estaba seguro de que a él la mentira de Scorpius le pareciera graciosa.

-Bueno, a mí no me vuelvas a meter en tus historias –le avisó.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco, pero luego asintió.

-Está bien, lo prometo, pesado. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti, Seren?

-No muy bien –dijo, con un gesto de disculpa-. Mi amiga Ginny va a aprendérselo, claro, pero los demás no me hicieron mucho caso. Pensaron que estaba exagerando y que los aurores no habían encontrado nada. Les dije que cualquiera podía tener la Flauta, incluso fuera de Hogwarts, pero dio lo mismo.

-A lo mejor deberías decirles que la hermana de Albus también lo está aprendiendo –sugirió Mei.

-O que Longbottom se lo ha mandado a todos sus Gryffindor –añadió Scorpius.

Albus le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-Hablaré con Harry Creevey y con los Scamander –le dijo después a Seren.

-¿Qué tal tú, Mei?

Ella sonrió, y a Albus le pareció que era una sonrisa muy parecida a la que había mostrado Scorpius antes.

-Yo hice correr el rumor de que iba a salir en algún examen. Por la noche ya estaba practicando la mitad de la Casa.

Scorpius se echó a reír con admiración.

-¡Muy bueno!

-Jo, los Ravenclaw sois _muy_ raros con las notas –dijo Seren, estupefacta.

-Esta vez ha sido una ventaja.

-Ya lo dice Sun Tzu –soltó Scorpius solemnemente-. El experto en el arte de la guerra es el que hace moverse con pericia al enemigo. Le da lo que está seguro que va a tomar, le ofrece cebos para que se mueva y caiga en la emboscada y lo alimenta con la esperanza del triunfo.

Seren volvió a menear la cabeza.

-A los Slytherin no deberían dejaros leer ese libro.

* * *

Dora Jordan había perdido su primer partido contra Slytherin, pero cuando llegó el momento de jugar contra Ravenclaw no perdonó y atrapó la snitch mucho antes que Littletree. Los Gryffindor eran todo cábalas cuando regresaron contentos a la Sala Común para celebrar la victoria; aún tenían posibilidades de ganar la Copa de Quidditch y había una apasionada discusión entre los que pensaban que era mejor que el Hufflepuff-Slytherin se dirimiera a favor de los primeros y los que pensaban que era mejor para sus intereses que ganaran los segundos.

Albus estaba contento con la victoria de su equipo, pero realmente no tenía muchas esperanzas de que fueran a ganar la Copa. Si Scorpius ganaba a Montgomery a la semana siguiente sólo tendría que vencer a Littletree, que no era gran cosa, para llevarse el campeonato y si Montgomery era lo bastante buena para ganar a Scorpius dos veces, probablemente no perdería el último partido contra Dora. Pero aquella mañana todos se sentían optimistas y Albus no pensaba aguarles la fiesta. Cuando se encontró al lado de Dora la felicitó con sinceridad.

-Muchas gracias –dijo ella-. Tú también deberías presentarte a las pruebas, Albus. Vuelas muy bien.

-Ya, no sé.

Dora lo miró inquisitivamente.

-¿Es porque no quieres competir contra Malfoy?

Albus se encogió de hombros.

-No es eso. –Sencillamente, el quidditch siempre había parecido cosa de James-. Me gusta jugar para divertirme, pero ya está. Prefiero el ajedrez.

Aquel año también se había apuntado al campeonato, pero entre una cosa y otra le costaba más sacar tiempo para practicar. Aun así, había llegado ya a octavos de final y la tarde del Slytherin-Hufflepuff se jugaría el pase a cuartos.

-¿Crees que vas a ganar?

-Eso espero.-El año anterior había sido un desastre para Gryffindor y la mayoría se estaban esforzando como nunca en ganar puntos para borrar ese mal resultado. Albus quería poner de su parte, aportar los puntos que suponía el campeonato.

Ella le sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa simpática, pensó Albus. No tan bonita como la de Scorpius, pero a ella le salían hoyuelos.

-Seguro que sí.

-¿Qué tal vas con el Silencium?

-Ya me sale bastante bien. Se lo quería enseñar a las demás, pero piensan que no hace falta. Como nadie sabe dónde está esa Flauta…

Albus dio un suspiro frustrado. Todo tendría más sentido si pudieran explicar lo que les había contado Myrtle.

-Bueno, pero alguien la tiene. Y si la tiene es para utilizarla –dijo, repitiendo lo que había dicho Mei unos días antes.

-Eh, si yo estoy de acuerdo contigo. Son Milena y las demás las que no se lo toman en serio.

Albus volvió a suspirar. Si por él fuera, Zabini estaría enseñando el dichoso hechizo en las clases de Defensa. Pero tendría que contentarse con lo que tenían.

* * *

Aquella tarde, Scorpius se fue con Albus, Seren y Mei a dar una vuelta por el lago, Seren había conseguido dominar por fin el Enemicus Meus, el conjuro que permitía identificar a los enemigos. Ahora que lo tenían a su disposición, sin embargo, su entusiasmo se había enfriado un poco. Ya habían probado las runas con todos los profesores y no habían revelado nada. O se trataba de un alumno o las runas no funcionaban tan bien como Mei pensaba. Quizás sólo se activaban ante alguien que fuera a hacer daño en ese justo momento, no en un futuro indeterminado. Pero el caso era que carecían de sospechosos claros todavía y no podían ir lanzándoles el Enemicus Meus a todos los profesores con los que se cruzaran por el camino: en caso de equivocarse, no sólo se arriesgarían a un fuerte castigo, incluso a la expulsión, sino que además advertirían al traidor de que sabían al menos de su existencia.

-Bueno, si sospechamos en serio de alguno de ellos probaremos el hechizo –dijo Seren, con cierta vacilación, mientras paseaban los cuatro por la orilla del lago-. Aunque nos equivoquemos y me castiguen… desenmascarar el traidor es más importante. Pero lo que hay que pensar es qué haremos si descubrimos quién es. Si Myrtle no nos da permiso para contárselo a un adulto… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Pelear nosotros con él?

-Bueno, yo creo que si lo encontramos Myrtle sí que nos liberará del juramento –dijo Albus-. No sé por qué los fantasmas no cuentan todo lo que saben, pero no creo que quieran que el traidor tenga éxito, ¿no?

-¿Y si Myrtle dice que no? –preguntó Scorpius, que también había pensado en aquello varias veces. Además, conocía al fantasma mejor que ellos tres y sabía lo decidida que estaba a seguir callada respecto a ese tema.

Albus contestó al momento.

-Entonces lo detendremos nosotros. Somos cuatro y él sólo uno, seguro que podremos con él. O con ella.

Scorpius dio un suspiro. Era de esperar. Al menos Seren y Mei no parecían muy entusiasmadas ante la perspectiva.

-No podemos ganarle sólo con Desmaius y Expelliarmus –dijo Mei-. Si está dispuesto a hacerles daño a los alumnos del colegio, probablemente luchará con Imperdonables o cosas así. Para poder ganarle necesitamos… un plan, aprender algún maleficio en serio, no sé.

-Uf, ¿más hechizos? –protestó Seren.

-Si quieres tener alguna posibilidad de ganarle, sí –replicó Mei.

-Bueno, podemos buscar algún maleficio de ataque, si queréis –dijo Albus-. Algo que tenga un contrahechizo difícil, no un Protego. Aunque mi padre siempre dice que no hay que subestimar el poder de un buen Expelliarmus. Al fin y al cabo, ganó a Voldemort con él.

-Sí, y con las Reliquias de la Muerte y el hechizo de protección de tu abuela funcionando a pleno rendimiento –replicó Scorpius -. Vamos, Albus, piensa un poco. ¿Crees que nadie usó un Expelliarmus contra Voldemort antes de tu padre? ¿Nadie intentó luchar contra él? El Expelliarmus está bien, pero yo prefiero que preparemos también alguno de los hechizos que usan los aurores, por ejemplo. ¿No puedes pedirle a tu padre que te enseñe uno?

-Puedo pedírselo, pero me va a decir que no, y más si no le cuento para qué lo quiero.

Scorpius se preguntó si su padre accedería a enseñarle algo. O su abuelo Lucius. Sí, probablemente tendría más éxito con este último. Aunque en vacaciones los alumnos no podían hacer magia, quizás había una manera de esquivar la prohibición.

-Encontraremos algo en algún libro –dijo Mei-. Aunque yo preferiría que Myrtle nos permitiera contárselo a los aurores, la verdad.

-Y yo –asintió Seren, mientras Scorpius hacía lo mismo.

Cuando regresaron al castillo, hablando de deberes y de los planes que tenían para las vacaciones, Scorpius iba pensando, sobre todo, en el entrenamiento que tenía al cabo de media hora. Furmage quería volver a levantar la Copa de Quidditch ese año y estaba claro que los Hufflepuff eran el mayor rival que se les presentaba; el partido del sábado siguiente sería media Copa y Scorpius estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo.

-¿Tú qué harás? –le preguntó Albus, entrando al castillo.

-Ni idea, mis padres no me han dicho nada. Igual nos quedamos en Inglaterra todas las vacaciones.

Entonces Harry Creevey y dos amigos suyos de Hufflepuff llamaron a Albus desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-Dicen que ha habido otra huella psíquica y que la han oído unos Ravenclaw de quinto.

Scorpius frunció las cejas.

-¿Dónde ha sido? –preguntó Mei.

-En el tercer piso, cerca de la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado.

-Vamos a verlo.

En realidad no había nada que ver, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de los prefectos, no eran los únicos alumnos que rondaban la zona, y entre unos y otros se fueron enterando de los detalles. Aquello había pasado hacía una media hora, y los alumnos afectados estaban ahora hablando con Flitwick. Por lo que habían contado antes de marcharse con el Jefe de Ravenclaw, habían experimentado más o menos lo mismo que los afectados en las ocasiones anteriores.

Scorpius intercambió una mirada de circunstancias con Albus y las chicas. No necesitaban un recuerdo de lo serio que era todo, pero lo habían recibido de todas formas.

* * *

El día del partido, Scorpius se olvidó de todo lo que no fuera el quidditch y salió al campo dispuesto a vencer a Alexia Montgomery y demostrar que él era el mejor Buscador de Hogwarts. Hacía buen día, aunque algo ventoso, y el campo estaba lleno a rebosar. Aquella mañana, los alumnos que querían que ganara Slytherin y los que querían que ganara Hufflepuff estaban bastante igualados: a los Ravenclaw y a los Gryffindor les habría venido de perlas un empate, pero eso, aunque técnicamente posible, no había pasado jamás en toda la historia documentada de quidditch.

Como siempre que había partido, algunos padres habían ido a ver jugar a sus hijos. También había cuatro aurores en el campo, pendientes de todo. Scorpius había leído en el periódico que iban a mandarlos a todos los eventos públicos para prevenir ataques con la Flauta.

Sus padres estaban allí; Scorpius sabía que no habían ido sólo a verlo jugar, sino también a saludar a Cassandra, quien no había podido almorzar con ellos el día de la visita a Hogsmeade. Su hermana, de hecho, estaba pegada a ellos y no hacía más que preguntarles por todos, por su habitación y por sus cosas. Estaba claro que echaba de menos su casa, aunque Scorpius también la veía muy a gusto en el colegio. Él también se alegraba de que estuvieran allí: las victorias sabían mejor cuando ellos estaban en el campo.

El partido empezó con ímpetu por ambas partes y en menos de cinco minutos entre ambos equipos ya habían marcado cinco goles. La snitch tampoco se hizo esperar y Scorpius la divisó pronto cerca de una de las torres. Los dos Buscadores se lanzaron a por ella a toda velocidad. Scorpius había conseguido salir con cierta ventaja y no pensaba dejarla escapar.

-¡Los Buscadores han visto la snitch! ¡Malfoy y Montgomery han salido a por ella como dos rayos!

Scorpius llegó lo bastante cerca de la snitch como para que ésta dejara de ser algo más que un simple destello dorado al sol. Montgomery seguía por detrás de él, presionándolo sin llegar a hacer falta y Scorpius se esforzó aún más en mantener el control sobre su escoba para no acabar dando bandazos.

Una bludger fue hacia él. Scorpius la escuchó antes de verla y maniobró rápidamente para evitarla, ganándose un aplauso del público. La bludger, sin embargo, empezó a molestarles a ambos, y dos Bateadores salieron disparados hacia ellos para quitársela de encima a su compañero y tratar de paso de lanzársela al rival. El Bateador de Hufflepuff llegó primero y en su afán por golpear la pelota estuvo a punto de partirle la crisma a Scorpius con el bate. Scorpius pudo esquivarlo, igual que a la bludger, y el Bateador de Slytherin le dio un golpe a la pelota y la envió hacia donde estaba el Guardián de Hufflepuff. Los Cazadores de Slytherin estaban atacando en ese momento y aprovecharon el momento en el que el Guardián trataba de evitar el golpe para lanzar al aro y anotar un tanto.

-¡Tanto de Slytherin, que empata y se pone sesenta a sesenta!

Scorpius y Montgomery habían reanudado la persecución, y la Hufflepuff había podido arañar unos centímetros de distancia. La snitch pasó por delante de la zona de Slytherin, lo cual provocó que se intensificaran los gritos de apoyo hacia Scorpius. El sol le cegó un momento y entornó los ojos, esperando que su rival tuviera el mismo problema.

La snitch cambió de dirección bruscamente. Scorpius, que apenas podía verla, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta y reaccionar, pero a Montgomery le había pasado lo mismo. Ahora tenían al sol a sus espaldas y volaban hacia una de las altas torres, engalanada de verde y blanco. Hufflepuff marcó otro tanto, pero Scorpius no pensó en ello. La snitch era lo único importante.

Los dos Buscadores mantuvieron el mano a mano con la snitch mientras esta giraba una y otra vez alrededor del campo, obligando a algunos alumnos del público a agacharse para evitar chocar contra Scorpius y Montgomery. Scorpius ya no podía ir más rápido sin arriesgarse a perder capacidad de maniobra, pero la snitch se mantenía tercamente a un par de metros de distancia.

La pelota alada dejó por fin las vueltas y se metió bajo las gradas. Los dos Buscadores la siguieron, esquivando los postes de madera que mantenían las gradas en pie. Una maniobra de Montgomery hizo que Scorpius se diera un golpe en la pierna derecha con uno de esos postes y tuvo que esforzarse para no perder el control de su escoba. Montgomery pudo adelantarle por primera vez y Scorpius, con los dientes apretados por el dolor, trató de recuperar la posición.

Cuando la snitch salió de nuevo a campo abierto los Hufflepuff rugieron de alegría al ver a su Buscadora por delante de Scorpius, pero la pelota dio un rápido giro hacia arriba y empezó a elevarse a toda velocidad. Scorpius le dio un tirón a su escoba y ascendió también; Montgomery tardó un par de segundos más que él y perdió su ventaja.

La Nimbus Cosmic era especialmente buena en ese tipo de ascensos casi verticales y Scorpius consiguió arañarle unos centímetros de ventaja que compensaban los brazos algo más largos de Montgomery. La snitch nunca había estado más cerca. Un poco más y ya podría agarrarla. Scorpius se arriesgó a estirar el brazo derecho todo lo que pudo cuando vio que su rival hacía lo mismo, tensa y con expresión decidida. Scorpius se aplastó contra su escoba todo lo que pudo para presentar menos resistencia al aire. Tenía que ganar él. La Copa de Quidditch tenía que ser para Slytherin.

Nunca supo muy bien qué había pasado. Scorpius sólo sabía que la snitch había girado bruscamente hacia la derecha y él se había tirado como un loco a por ella. Si no hubiera estado resentido de la pierna derecha, se habría podido mantener sobre la escoba, pero el agarre le había fallado y había empezado a caer justo cuando sus dedos se cerraban victoriosos sobre la snitch.

Scorpius dio un grito de terror cuando vio abalanzarse el suelo contra él, pero a los dos segundos media docena de hechizos le dieron de lleno y otros tantos de gente con menos puntería pasaron cerca de él. Entonces se quedó flotando cabeza abajo, asustado y confundido, y empezó a descender suavemente.

-¡Malfoy tiene la snitch! –exclamó el locutor-. ¡Slytherin ha ganado el partido!

Los Slytherin empezaron a aplaudir y a vitorear a Scorpius, a quien todavía no se le había pasado el susto. A pesar de esta boca abajo pudo ver a su padre de pie, pálido y con la varita en la mano extendida todavía hacia él. A su izquierda, Zabini también empuñaba su varita.

Scorpius intentó caer de pie, pero la pierna derecha volvió a traicionarle y acabó a gatas, con la snitch aún encerrada entre sus dedos. Entonces vio a los otros jugadores de Slytherin bajando a felicitarle, a madam Hooch y madam Midgen acercándose con aire preocupado.

-¿Estás bien, Scorpius?

-Creo que me he hecho daño en la pier… uff.

Scorpius se interrumpió a mitad palabra cuando fue aplastado por los dos Bateadores en un abrazo entusiasmado.

-¡Bien hecho, Malfoy!

-¡Vamos a volver a ganar la Copa!

Al momento el resto del equipo estaba allí con él, felicitándolo y contándole cómo le habían visto caer, cómo los aurores, McGonagall, su padre e incluso los alumnos más rápidos de reflejos habían intentado detener una caída que desde esa altura habría sido fatal. Sus amigos, Albus y Cassandra se abrieron paso entre los jugadores para acercarse a él.

-¿Estás bien?

Albus le dio un abrazo.

-¡Estás como una cabra! –se rió contra su oreja, causándole escalofríos.

Madam Midgen intentó poner algo de orden y apartó a los alumnos para poder examinar su pierna dañada. Los jugadores del equipo, dándose cuenta de que podía estar lesionado, recobraron la compostura al momento y aguardaron el diagnóstico con expectación.

-Me he dado un golpe con uno de los maderos cuando estábamos debajo de las gradas.

Mientras esperaba con los demás a que la enfermera terminara, Scorpius vio a sus padres acercándose. Parecían tan contentos como preocupados.

-Es sólo una contusión –dictaminó entonces madam Midgen, con expresión satisfecha-. Te daré un ungüento para el dolor y listo.

Eso provocó otra oleada de aliviadas felicitaciones. Scorpius vio que algunos jugadores de Hufflepuff también se habían acercado a ver qué tal les iba. A pesar de que debían de saber lo que significaba ese resultado para sus aspiraciones a ganar la Copa, parecían alegrarse de que no fuera nada serio.

-Venga, esto hay que celebrarlo –les dijo Furmage a los demás-. Vamos a la ducha.

Pero Scorpius aún se quedó atrás para despedirse de sus padres. Albus, Morrigan, Gabriel y Cassandra estaban también con él, igual que madam Midgen, aunque ella esperaba un poco más lejos.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, hijo.

-Mamá, no se puede tener cuidado y ser un buen Buscador –contestó, buscando el apoyo de su padre con la mirada.

-Tiene razón, Astoria. Has volado muy bien, Scorpius. Este partido era media Copa.

-Sí, es genial. -Se giró hacia su madre-. Me he caído porque ya tenía la pierna mal; si no, no me habría pasado. Hace mil años que no me caigo de una escoba.

-Sí, sabe volar muy bien, tía Astoria –dijo Gabriel.

Ella movió resignadamente la cabeza por toda respuesta.

-Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo su padre-. Escríbenos contándonos cómo va esa pierna, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Sus padres se despidieron de ellos y madam Midgen le ayudó a caminar a la pata coja hasta la entrada al castillo. Le quedaban por delante unas friegas en la rodilla, una ducha y una fiesta.

_Continuará_


	27. 27 Entre padres e hijos

**NdA:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Como hay mucha gente que me lo pregunta, os diré que Windfield tiene 46 capítulos, aunque podrían quedarse en 45 si hago una fusión por ahí, más adelante.

Capítulo 27 **Entre padres e hijos.**

-Papá, tengo que hablar contigo –dijo Scorpius al día siguiente de llegar a casa por vacaciones.

Draco estaba en su despacho, poniendo al día su correspondencia, y observó la expresión solemne de su hijo con indulgencia y curiosidad.

-Bien, toma asiento –dijo, señalándole el sillón que había al otro lado de su escritorio-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Pues… quería preguntarte una cosa y pedirte otra.

-Adelante.

Scorpius lo observó fijamente un par de segundos.

-He conocido a un fantasma de Hogwarts, Myrtle la Llorona. ¿Por qué está tan obsesionada contigo?

La pregunta desconcertó tanto a Draco que al principio no supo qué decir.

-¿Qué? ¿Myrtle y tú habéis estado hablando de mí?

-Cuando la conocí creyó que yo era tú, y empezó a hablarme como si fuéramos novios o algo así. Tú no habrás sido novio de Myrtle la Llorona, ¿verdad, papá?

Daba la sensación de estar sufriendo por la posibilidad, mucho más abochornado de lo que parecía haberse sentido nunca por algo del pasado familiar.

-No, hijo, puedes respirar tranquilo.

Scorpius dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Menos mal… Papá, está loca. Quiere que me muera en Hogwarts para poder estar conmigo para siempre.

-Sí, ese es el estilo de Myrtle. Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, Scorpius. Es inofensiva.

-Pero… ¿qué pasó? –dijo su hijo-. ¿Por qué te conoce?

Draco suspiró también, recordando su sexto año en Hogwarts.

-Fue en sexto, cuando Voldemort me ordenó que matara a Dumbledore. Yo ya sabía que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo y me atormentaba lo que pudiera pasarnos a mí y a los abuelos. No podía confiar en nadie, no sólo porque la mayoría de mis amigos tenían padres mortífagos, sino también porque hablar con ellos habría significado ponerlos en peligro. Sólo buscaba un sitio donde no pudiera verme nadie, donde estar tranquilo. Una tarde me metí en ese baño y Myrtle estaba allí. Enseguida notó que me pasaba algo e intentó ayudarme. Myrtle siente debilidad por todos los chicos mínimamente atractivos, como habrás notado. Siempre intentaba animarme, decirme que todo saldría bien. –Draco hizo una mueca-. Es triste pensar que sólo podía confiar en un fantasma, pero Myrtle fue muy buena conmigo durante ese año y el siguiente.

Scorpius le había estado escuchando con suma atención.

-Erais amigos, ¿no?

-Puedes decirlo así, sí. Así que déjala tranquila, ¿vale? Si te resulta irritante no vayas a hablar con ella, pero no la molestes tampoco.

-Nunca he ido a molestarla –dijo Scorpius, un poco ofendido.

-Bien, me alegra oírlo. Bueno, supongo que esto era la pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que querías pedirme?

Scorpius se mordió los labios y empezó a juguetear con la pulsera que le había regalado Albus.

-Pues… ya sabes que en Hogwarts hay algunos simpatizantes de los Vengadores y eso. Quiero saber si podrías enseñarme algún conjuro, por si alguien me ataca.

Draco frunció el ceño, sorprendido. Había hablado con Blaise de aquel asunto y éste le había asegurado que no había nada por lo que preocuparse.

-¿Alguien te ha amenazado? Di la verdad.

-No, no me ha amenazado nadie.

-No creo que las cosas estén tan graves en Hogwarts. Y ya tienes todos los conjuros que has aprendido en Defensa, ¿o no?

-Pero te puedes defender de cualquiera de esos con un Protego.

-No sé en qué clase de conjuro estás pensando, pero la respuesta es no. Y ni se te ocurra pedírselo a tu abuelo. Pero si quieres, podemos encontrar la manera de practicar un poco estas vacaciones.

Blaise también le había dicho que el cambio de varita había afectado un poco al nivel de Scorpius en Defensa y Draco quería verlo por sí mismo.

-¿Podemos hacer eso? –preguntó Scorpius con asombro.

-Podemos… si prometes ser discreto. No puedes decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Albus. Recuerda que su padre es el Jefe de Aurores.

-Albus nunca se chivaría de mí a su padre.

-Puede, pero sólo un tonto se arriesgaría a comprobarlo. Además, eso tampoco sería justo para Albus. El que tiene que saber guardar ese secreto eres tú, no él.

Scorpius se lo pensó un momento y luego asintió.

-Está bien. ¿Cuándo podemos practicar?

-¿Qué tal mañana por la mañana, sobre las once?

-Hecho.

* * *

Scorpius estaba un poco frustrado por no haber podido conseguir que su padre le enseñara ningún conjuro útil, pero sentía interés por saber cómo y dónde podían practicar sin que se activara la alarma contra el uso de magia en menores de edad. Había pensado que saldrían de la mansión, que irían a algún lugar remoto donde por algún motivo la alarma del ministerio no funcionara, pero en vez de ello su padre le metió en un pasadizo oculto dentro de la casa. Eso era aún más emocionante.

-Hay muchos escondites en esta casa, Scorpius –le explicó su padre. Los dos iban vestidos con pantalones de quidditch y sencillas camisetas de algodón-. Algunos de ellos ni siquiera los conozco yo, pues sólo son visibles para el dueño de Malfoy manor o sólo responden ante él, y en este momento ése es tu abuelo Lucius. Cuando él muera, yo seré capaz de usarlos también, y tú cuando muera yo. Los Malfoy hemos podido sobrevivir muchas veces gracias a estos escondites, que sólo la familia conoce. Díselo a alguien de fuera y pondrás en peligro la supervivencia de todos nosotros y nuestros descendientes.

-Nunca se lo diré a nadie –prometió, fascinado.

-Muchos de los hechizos que protegen esos escondites y cámaras secretas están diseñados para responder sólo ante la magia de los sangrepura. Scorpius, eres libre de emparejarte con quien quieras, pero has de tener eso en cuenta también. Si tuvieras hijos con una sangremuggle, mucha de esa magia quedaría vedada para tus descendientes durante varias generaciones, hasta que volvieran a ser considerados sangrepuras. Y una squib o una muggle tampoco podrían vivir en Malfoy manor. La casa siempre los consideraría intrusos y los atacaría.

-¿En serio?

-Esta mansión se construyó cuando los muggles nos quemaban en las hogueras. Parte de la magia que la rodea está pensada explícitamente para protegerse de los muggles

-¿Y no se puede cambiar?

-Si se puede, no sé cómo. ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta alguien que no es sangrepura? –preguntó, con una indiferencia que no parecía del todo convincente.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces, las veces que Albus ha venido… -Él no era sangrepura del todo y a Scorpius le inquietaba la idea de que hubiera corrido peligro.

-Los magos, sea cual sea su origen, no tienen nada que temer –le tranquilizó. Entonces se detuvo y Scorpius se dio cuenta de que habían llegado frente a una puerta-. Bien, aquí es.

Entonces golpeó la puerta con la aldaba en forma de serpiente.

-¿Por qué llamas?

-Porque creo que tu abuelo está dentro. Y a esta habitación no debes entrar nunca sin llamar. Te arriesgas a que te dé un maleficio de lleno.

La puerta se entreabrió sola, como dándoles permiso para entrar, y Scorpius la cruzó con curiosidad, queriendo saber cuál era el aspecto de esa sala. Nada más poner sus ojos en ella, los abrió con horror y dio un paso atrás. El suelo, las paredes, el techo, todo estaba cubierto de sangre y vísceras y trozos de carne. Su abuelo, con un sangriento aspecto de pesadilla, sonreía en medio de aquel horror con satisfacción. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente.

-Oh, Merlín bendito, no pongáis esa cara, ¡sólo son un par de cerdos!

Scorpius vio que su padre, algo pálido, miraba a su abuelo con desaprobación.

-¿Qué maldición es esta?

Su abuelo hizo una mueca feroz mientras lanzaba un hechizo que hacía desaparecer los restos de la habitación como si una mano gigante e invisible lo estuviera fregando todo rápidamente.

-Es una variante del Sonorus –explicó, pareciendo orgulloso de sí mismo-. El que lo recibe agudiza su oído de tal manera que el resultado es este.

-¿Por oír demasiado? –exclamó Scorpius, algo extrañado en medio del susto que aún llevaba en el cuerpo.

-¿No sabes acaso que un sonido lo bastante agudo puede hacer estallar el cristal?

La sala ya estaba completamente limpia, aunque a Scorpius le parecía que todavía podía verlo. Y olerlo. Iba a tener ese olor metido en la nariz hasta que se muriera. Pero entonces se distrajo al ver que su padre dejaba su varita en un hueco en la pared y sacaba otra.

-¿Tienes dos varitas?

-Esta es otra de las cosas que nunca debes contarle a nadie –dijo su padre-. Todos tenemos más de una varita. Gracias a estas podemos practicar ciertos hechizos sin que los aurores nos descubran durante sus inspecciones. Y además, así, si pierdes una, siempre tienes otra de recambio. La próxima vez que vayamos al extranjero te compraremos una extra para ti también.

Scorpius se tomó unos segundos para asimilar todo aquello. Estaba siendo una mañana llena de revelaciones.

-Bien, Scorpius, me gustaría quedarme a ver qué tal te bates en duelo, pero tengo cosas que hacer –dijo su abuelo-. Suerte a los dos.

Su abuelo fue al mismo sitio en el que su padre había dejado su varita habitual y también cambió la que llevaba en la mano. Entonces le guiñó el ojo a Scorpius y se marchó. Scorpius miró a su padre, que había ido hacia el centro de la habitación y le hacía señales para que se acercara.

-Papá, ¿la maldición que estaba haciendo el abuelo es magia negra?

-Funciona como si lo fuera, pero no, no si está basada en un Sonorus. –A Scorpius le dio la sensación de que su padre estaba un poco disgustado con todo aquel asunto-. Escucha, tu abuelo es como es. Pero quererlo y respetarlo es una cosa y seguir su ejemplo, otra muy distinta, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-Sí –asintió.

-Y te dije en serio lo de que no le pidas que te enseñe ningún maleficio de los suyos –le advirtió-. Me enfadaré de verdad si lo haces.

-Que siiiií.

-Con lo que ya sabes y con la Capa tienes más que suficiente para protegerte.-Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco. Pero qué pesados podían ser los padres-. Bien, vamos allá. ¿Preparado?

La experiencia dictaba que su padre no se andaba con demasiados melindres a la hora de entrenar con él al quidditch, así que Scorpius se mentalizó para un ataque en toda regla. El primer Petrificus Totalis le hizo caer de morros al suelo; el primer Expelliarmus le estampó contra la pared. La magia que rodeaba la sala amortiguó ambos golpes y a Scorpius le dolía mucho más no haber sido capaz de lanzar a tiempo su Protego.

-Creo que entrenaré con uno de los pavos albinos de tu abuelo; seguro que saben defenderse mejor que tú –le pinchó su padre, burlón-. Venga, ataca con algo.

_-¡Desmaius!_

Su padre lo esquivó inclinando el tronco hacia la izquierda mientras lanzaba otro Petrificus Totalis. Scorpius volvió a caer al suelo.

-Te mueves bien, pero te falta rapidez –dijo su padre, mirándolo desde arriba. Después le quitó el hechizo y le dio la mano para ayudarle a levantarse-. Has de confiar en tu instinto.

-La vendedora ya dijo que era una varita para encantamientos y transformaciones, no para duelos.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Escucha, cuando alguien pronuncia los hechizos en voz alta te da unas décimas de segundo de ventaja. Reacciona en cuanto oigas la primera sílaba, ¿entiendes?

-Sí.

-Vamos allá.

Scorpius perdió la cuenta de todas las veces que cayó al suelo o se estrelló contra las paredes o terminó flotando boca abajo. Su padre peleaba duro, con menos concesiones que Zabini o los alumnos con los que se batía a veces en clase. Se parecía más a pelear contra James Potter, pero sin el odio en la mirada. Su padre alternaba las burlas con los consejos, y de vez en cuando, algún Episkeyo. Scorpius empezaba a sentirse como si le hubiera arrollado el tren de Hogwarts, pero cuando consiguió parar por fin uno de los ataques de su padre sonrió de oreja a oreja y fue recompensado con una sonrisa similar.

-Eso ha estado muy bien. ¿Lo intentamos otra vez?

Scorpius asintió y se colocó en posición.

* * *

-¿Estás listo?

James asintió de mala gana. Había vuelto de Estados Unidos, como en Navidad, dispuesto a pasar las vacaciones sin dejarse ver en público, pero Harry no pensaba dejarlo correr esa vez. James tenía que hacerlo. Por suerte, no había tenido que insistirle demasiado: su hijo parecía entender la necesidad de ir al callejón Diagon o a Hogsmeade, aunque no le gustara.

Desde que se había sabido lo del robo de la Flauta la mayoría de la gente tendía de nuevo a salir sólo lo imprescindible, así que el callejón Diagón estaba algo apagado. Harry le indicó a su hijo que le siguiera y emprendió el camino hacia El Caldero Chorreante. La gente los miraba a ambos cuando se los cruzaban, pero a Harry le pareció que en el caso de James, habían perdido algo de desaprobación. Quizás estaban demasiado preocupados por la Flauta, por los Purificadores y los Vengadores, para acordarse de censurar a su hijo.

Al entrar se llevó una sorpresa: Seamus y Dean estaban allí, tomándose una cerveza de mantequilla. A James le caían bien, y Harry y él se sentaron con ellos. La conversación viró rápidamente hacia sus recuerdos de Hogwarts, aunque Harry se dio cuenta de que todos evitaban mencionar cualquier detalle relacionado con los Slytherin y Draco Malfoy. James parecía estar pasándoselo bien y hasta se rió cuando le hablaron del pantano que los gemelos Weasley habían hecho aparecer en quinto o del horror que había supuesto para todos tener que ensayar para el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos cuando estaban en cuarto.

-En Salem hacen dos bailes todos los años, el de Navidad y el de Fin de Curso –dijo James-. Pueden ir hasta los alumnos de primero, si quieren.

-Uf, qué pesadilla –dijo Seamus. Entonces miró a Dean-. ¿Te imaginas tener que pasar dos veces al año por la agonía de preguntarle a alguien si quiere ir al baile contigo?

Dean asintió, pero James pareció sorprendido.

-¿Qué tiene de difícil? Sólo tienes que ir y pedírselo a alguien que te guste y que creas que va a decirte que sí.

-Ja, como si fuera tan sencillo.

-Se ve que mi chico tiene éxito con las mujeres –dijo Harry, con aire fingidamente pomposo-. No sé de quién has podido sacarlo, pero enhorabuena.

-Las mujeres y los hombres, papá –le corrigió James, con tranquilidad-. También le gusto a más de un chico.

Harry parpadeó, descolocado.

-A mí también me pasa a veces –dijo Dean, solícito. Él se había criado también en el mundo muggle y aunque ni su madre ni su padrastro tenían prejuicios, le costaba un poco, como a Harry, asumir en toda su extensión la normalidad con la que se vivía ese tema en el mundo mágico. A Harry le alegraba que Ginny hubiera podido transmitirles esos valores a sus hijos y no sólo porque habían resultado ser de inestimable ayuda para que aceptaran que a su padre también le gustaban los hombres. Si eso significaba dar por sentado que sus tres hijos podían sentirse atraídos por ambos sexos también, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Cuando se marcharon de allí, los dos estaban de buen humor.

-No ha sido tan grave, ¿verdad? –dijo Harry.

-No –admitió James.

-¿Sigues pensando que sólo tienen miedo de que me los cargue?

James esbozó una minúscula sonrisa.

-No, supongo que no.

Harry le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Quizás algún día alguien se encare contigo y te diga algo. Podría pasar, porque algunas personas son así. Pero eso no debe detenerte, James.

James le dio una patadita a una piedra del camino. Los magos no jugaban al fútbol, pero al parecer patear cosas estaba inscrito en el ADN de los machos humanos.

-¿Es verdad que ahora el padre de Scorpius y tú sois amigos?

Harry se preguntó quién se lo habría contado. O quizás lo había deducido solo. Harry le había hablado de Senegal en sus cartas.

-Es un buen tipo, mejor de lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?

-No. No, sé que es lo mejor para todos. Aunque es raro porque… ellos nunca me perdonarán, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé. Yo sigo sin sentirme a gusto cuando tengo enfrente a Lucius Malfoy. Snape nunca pudo perdonarle a Sirius que lo mandara hacia donde sabía que había un hombre-lobo transformado. A veces la gente no puede o no quiere perdonar, pero eso también tienes que aceptarlo.

James suspiró y asintió.

* * *

A Harry no le extrañó demasiado que Albus quisiera quedar con Scorpius en vacaciones, igual que había quedado con Amal. Urien también había ido una tarde a tomar el té. La ordalía por la que había pasado no le había hecho más cínico ni endurecido; era un niño callado y reservado, pero con un punto dulce. A Lily parecía caerle mejor que Amal, quien tendía a ignorarla de acuerdo con el protocolo no escrito sobre hermanas menores de los amigos.

Como la vez anterior, quedaron en Innsbrück. A pesar de la amenaza que suponía la Flauta de las Sirenas, los sitios con elfos se consideraban seguros, pues estos eran inmunes a esa magia y podían proteger a sus clientes. Y en Innsbrück tenían elfina, una nueva. Cuando Harry llegó allí con Albus vio que Malfoy y Scorpius ya habían llegado y estaban hablando con una de las dueñas de su nueva adquisición.

-Es un descanso para nosotras. Y con todo este asunto nos ha venido muy bien

Los niños se saludaron con el entusiasmo habitual, como si llevaran siglos sin verse, y no sólo una semana, como si no hubieran hablado todos los días por Red Flú. Despuésse fueron a una mesa aparte. Malfoy y él se pidieron una cerveza de mantequilla cada uno.

- Oye, ¿habéis hablado últimamente con los Bole? ¿Cómo lo llevan?

-Mi padre fue a verlos hace menos de una semana. No están bien.

Harry sintió una pequeña oleada de culpa.

-Hacemos todo lo que podemos. Es sólo… esos desgraciados saben cómo ocultarse.

-No todos tienen la consideración de hacerse un tatuaje de a palmo en el brazo para que podáis identificarlos, ¿eh?

Harry rió casi con timidez, porque no estaba seguro de poder bromear de ese tema con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

-Sí, eso habría sido un detalle.

Malfoy meneó la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco sé dónde se esconden. Vosotros seréis aurores, pero… nosotros somos lo que somos. Y al menos tendríamos que haber oído algún rumor sobre los Purificadores.

-Creo que son chicos muy jóvenes, veinteañeros.

-¿Cómo Bole?

Harry asintió.

-¿Es verdad que la Junta Escolar va a volver a cancelar las excursiones a Hogsmeade?

-¿Te sorprende?

-No, no mucho. –Ginny ya le había dicho que pensaba que dejar ir a Albus a Hogsmeade con todo aquel asunto de la Flauta le parecía una locura-. En realidad los sitios en los que hay tanta gente son seguros, pero podrían pillarlos cuando volvieran, si no lo hicieran todos a la vez. Casi es mejor que los vuelvan a cancelar, de momento.

Malfoy se quedó mirando unos segundos a la mesa donde estaban Scorpius y Albus.

- ¿Cómo va tu espalda? –dijo, cambiando bruscamente de tema.

-Me ha quedado una cicatriz pequeña por ahí, pero eso es todo. Por suerte el castigo no consiste también en dejar a la gente marcada para siempre.

-Mariama me contó que hace tiempo se usaba un hechizo que imitaba a los latigazos, y la magia no podía curar del todo las heridas. Pero empezaron a considerar que era demasiado brutal y cambiaron a un látigo muggle.

Harry dio un pequeño resoplido sarcástico.

-Sí, mucho más civilizado, a dónde va a parar.

Malfoy hizo una mueca.

-Bueno, en todas partes hay bundinums. –Malfoy le dio un trago a su cerveza-. Aún creo que hiciste una locura.

Harry rió brevemente.

-Las hago a menudo, ¿no lo sabías?

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa, pero al momento se tensó y su rostro se volvió inescrutable.

-¡Eh, Harry!

Éste se giró, sorprendido, reconociendo la alegre voz: era Luna. Iba con su marido y los gemelos; los niños ya corrían hacia Albus, y Harry se dio cuenta enseguida de que también saludaban sonrientemente a Scorpius.

-Hola, Luna –dijo, contento, poniéndose de pie-. Hola, Rolf. No sabía que estuvierais en el país.

Luna le besó en la mejilla.

-Sí, llegamos ayer.

Rolf le estrechó la mano.

-Vamos a quedarnos hasta que los niños vuelvan al colegio.

-Genial. Albus, ven a saludar a tía Luna y a tío Rolf.

Albus obedeció rápidamente y regresó con sus amigos. Luna se dirigió entonces hacia Malfoy, que había permanecido todo ese tiempo en su sitio, tenso e indudablemente receloso.

-Hola, Draco –dijo ella, tendiéndole la mano-. ¿Cómo te va?

Él le estrechó la mano tendida como si pensara que iba a morderle.

-Bien, gracias –contestó, envarada y cortésmente. Harry empezaba a conocerlo, y sabía que eso significaba que se sentía muy, muy incómodo-. Espero que tú y tú familia también os encontréis bien.

-Oh, sí, todos estamos perfectamente. ¿Os importa si nos sentamos con vosotros? –les preguntó a ambos.

A Harry no le importaba, pero dudaba que Malfoy, que ahora parecía, además, sorprendido, pensara lo mismo.

-No sé si…

-Sólo serán unos minutos, luego podrás quedarte a Draco para ti solo-dijo Luna, quitándole importancia-. Rolf, ¿a que no sabes quién es?

-Sólo he oído hablar de un Draco en mi vida –dijo él, tendiéndole la mano. Había algo en sus ojos que expresaba a las claras que lo que había oído de Malfoy no era precisamente bueno-. Soy Rolf Scamander. Muchas gracias por subvencionar nuestra expedición a Nueva Zelanda, señor Malfoy.

-No hay de qué. Me alegro de conocerle.

Luna miró a Harry con expresión vagamente encantada, como si estuvieran ante dos cachorritos.

-Se hablan de usted, ¿no son graciosos? –Entonces se giró hacia su marido-. Señor Scamander, ¿podría usted ir a por dos cervezas, por favor? ¿Y mirar de paso qué quieren los niños?

Rolf intentó disimular una sonrisa.

-Claro.

Luna tomó asiento.

-Me alegro mucho de haberos encontrado aquí. Ese niño rubio debe de ser Scorpius, ¿no? Es igual que tú, Draco.

-Eso dicen todos –dijo en voz apenas inteligible.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Luna, con voz dulce y ojos llenos de incomprensión-. No te molesta que nos sentemos contigo, ¿verdad?

Malfoy respiró hondo y la miró con más serenidad, con más compostura.

-A mí no me molesta si a ti no te molesta.

-A mí no me molestas –dijo Luna, sonando auténticamente perpleja-. ¿Por qué ibas a molestarme?

Malfoy arqueó una ceja.

-Cuando fui a tu casa después de la guerra me dijiste…Bueno, me lo dijo tu padre, en realidad. Me dijo que no querías saber nada de mí y que si volvía a acercarme a ti avisarías a los aurores.

Luna se lo quedó mirando con la cabeza ladeada, parpadeando con extrañeza. Harry también estaba sorprendido. Por un lado, desde luego, cualquiera podía tenerle manía a los Malfoy después de haber estado cautivo en sus mazmorras. Y si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona, Harry lo habría encontrado una reacción normal. Pero es que se trataba de Luna. Luna no tenía reacciones tan normales.

-Oh… Qué cosa tan rara…

Harry empezó a sospechar lo que había pasado.

-Malfoy, ¿dices que hablaste con su padre?

Él debió entenderlo también enseguida y se giró hacia Luna.

-¿No era un mensaje de tu parte?

Luna negó con la cabeza.

-Tendrás que disculpar a mi padre, Draco. Seguramente le había picado algún mantlezufle; hacen que la gente se confunda y haga cosas raras. Siento mucho el malentendido. ¿Qué habrás pensado? Pobrecito…

Verse compadecido por Luna no había hecho gran cosa por atenuar la estupefacción de Malfoy. La mención a un insecto imaginario tampoco.

-No pasa… no pasa nada.

Rolf llegó en ese momento con dos cervezas y le dio una a Luna.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No te lo vas a creer, Rolf. Después de la guerra Draco fue tan amable de venir a mi casa y mi padre, que el pobre estaba bajo la influencia de algún mantezufle, le dijo que yo no quería saber nada de él.

Los ojos de Rolf fueron de su mujer a Malfoy y Harry tuvo la impresión de que no creía ni por un momento que fuera cosa de los dichosos mantezufles –fueran lo que fueran-.

-¿Para qué había ido a casa de Xenophilus, señor Malfoy? –preguntó Rolf entonces con voz suave.

Malfoy miró a Harry de reojo.

-Para disculparme, claro está –le dijo a Rolf, con dignidad. Después se giró hacia Luna-. Quería decirte que lamentaba que hubieras estado presa en Malfoy manor.

Luna puso cara de encontrarlo adorable.

-Qué bonito. Y por cierto, me parece genial que vosotros dos os llevéis ahora mejor. Si más gente hiciera como vosotros, los Purificadores y los Vengadores no existirían.

-Eso es cierto –dijo Harry.

-Harry, hemos oído lo que pasó en Senegal –dijo Rolf-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí. Se lo he comentado antes a Malfoy, ya no me quedan ni cicatrices. Y gracias a sus pociones, ni siquiera recuerdo bien lo que pasó.

-Menos mal… -dijo Luna-. Nosotros sólo hemos estado en Senegal una vez, pero fuimos de paso, en dirección a Camerún. ¿Visteis algún animal interesante?

Harry no se había fijado en gran cosa, pero la conversación se centró sobre lo que les había contado el marido de Mariama sobre los nundus, un animal que Rolf y Luna no habían llegado a ver nunca con sus propios ojos. Estos, sin embargo, no habían mentido al decir que no iban a quedarse mucho tiempo, y después de una media hora escasa se prepararon para irse y llamaron a los gemelos.

-Lorcan, Lysander, venid a despediros de Harry y del padre de Scorpius.

Ellos obedecieron. Harry se dio cuenta de que ellos, como Scorpius, también parecían acostumbrados a las cortesías con adultos desconocidos. Quizás era la consecuencia de haber viajado tanto, pues aunque Luna y Rolf eran sangrepuras, Harry estaba más que seguro de que no les habían dado una educación tradicional.

Cuando se fueron, Malfoy dio un suspiro. Se había relajado un poco a lo largo de la conversación sobre animales, pero no mucho, y a decir verdad, Harry podía entender que la situación no le hubiera resultado cómoda; él tampoco se sentía muy relajado en Malfoy manor, sin ir más lejos. Pero él conocía muy bien a Luna y estaba seguro de una cosa: ella no sólo no le guardaba a Malfoy ningún rencor, sino que parecía tenerle algo de simpatía.

-Le caes bien, Malfoy.

-Sí, no es rencorosa, hay que admitirlo.

-Lo de su padre es un poco… Él intentó entregarnos a los Carroñeros para que le devolvieran a Luna, ¿sabes? Debería haberte entendido un poco mejor.

Malfoy dio un suavísimo resoplido irónico.

-Seguro que también nos echaba la culpa a nosotros de no haber sido lo bastante heroico.

Harry había visto ya demasiadas cosas sobre los seres humanos como para sorprenderse por eso. Al menos el malentendido se había aclarado ya, aunque lamentaba que Malfoy hubiera recibido esa respuesta a su intento de pedir disculpas. Malfoy, quien todavía parecía un poco agitado por debajo de la superficie.

-¿Quieres otra copa?

-Otra cerveza.

Harry llamó a una de las camareras y mientras se fijó en el modo en el que los dedos de Malfoy se aferraban a su jarra vacía de cerveza de mantequilla, en la tensión de su mandíbula, en la arruga marcada entre sus cejas. Pero también había un atisbo de vulnerabilidad en los ojos que le había visto muy pocas veces. Ya había visto más de lo que debería haber visto presenciando el momento en el que Draco le había pedido disculpas a Luna y lo mejor era darle al hombre un poco de espacio e intimidad. Quidditch. Harry empezó a hablar de los últimos resultados y Malfoy le siguió con evidente agradecimiento.

_Continuará_

_

* * *

_

Miriya, hola, antes que nada, creo que te llamé con otro nombre al contestar tu rr, lo siento. Como tuve que hacerlo a toda prisa porque había estado media semana sin ordenador, no me fijé tanto y se me pasó. Dicho esto, me he fijado en tu aviso, lo de Hufflepuff por bludger, pero lo he repasado y está bien. Y no, no es una lata que me repitáis que os gusta Windfield ni cosas así, para nada ^^ Es una de esas cosas que no te cansas de oír, jaja. A Urien le está yendo bien, lo que pasa es que ya sabes, no tengo tiempo de contarlo todo. En fin, muchísimas gracias por todo y perdona por la confusión que te comentaba.

Blltrx2608, sí, me lo dieron hace dos sábados, menos mal. Fue un horror. Y sí que puedes comentar en el LJ aunque no tengas cuenta, sólo has de darle al reply que hay debajo de cada post. En cuanto al capi, me alegra que te haya gustado. Ya sabes que en Hogwarts son un poco especialitos cuando hablan de la seguridad de los alumnos, jaja. Si no planeaban enseñarles los Patronus a los alumnos –cuando los dementores son una amenaza constante en el mundo mágico-, imagínate un hechizo medio desconocido por un peligro un tanto hipotético. Por lo que me comentabas de tus padres, a ver si han cambiado de opinión sobre lo de prepararse después de lo de Japón; yo desde luego si viviera en zona de terremotos sí tendría un plan de emergencia para esos casos. La magia ancestral no funcionaría porque los malos no están yendo específicamente a por niños o a por mujeres y las brujas saben que si intentaran invocarla para eso se arriesgarían a ser severamente castigadas por ella.

Sira, pues muchas gracias por las recomendaciones ^^ Elizabeth Grudge es un personaje inventado por mí, por eso no encuentras info sobre ella, y nadie sabe quién es su padre excepto yo. Y sí, supongo que no basta con decir el hechizo y apuntar, pero Rowling nunca lo aclaró realmente y yo voy a acogerme también a esa política.

Dana R., bueno, me alegra que vuelvas a tener ganas de comentar. De momento los niños se centran en los profesores, pero sí se acuerdan de que existen Hagrid, Filch y Midgen. Albus y Scorpius notan cuánto se quieren mutuamente, pero aún no se plantean qué matiz tiene ese amor. Me alegra que mis partidos de quidditch queden bien, ¡es difícil ser original con estas cosas! Y bueno, esperemos para que Lucius sea capaz de usar bien la Corona de las Ninfas y no acabe así, jeje.

Lizbeth, muchas gracias, me alegra que te gusten los capis. Y me alegra también que te guste Mei. Ella es muy despistada, pero sí, cuando aterriza, tiene picardía para hacer las cosas.

Packo, sí, me acuerdo de ti y me alegro de verte por aquí otra vez. ^^ Sí, Zhou está saliendo menos en este tercer capi, de momento, pero sigue por allí. Y en cuanto a Ginny, bueno, la chica no es un monstruo, jaja.

Mia Shinobu, gracias por el aviso, yo tb soy un rato despistada. Me alegra mucho que te guste la dinámica que se ha creado entre los cuatro niños. Tu análisis del Trío está muy bien, pero sí, yo tb prefiero más variedad. Y sí, Mei es inteligente tb, como Hermione, pero ahí acaban todos los parecidos. Hermione siempre estaba riñendo a los demás porque no hacían los deberes ni estudiaban, era la "mamá" de los chicos, y ya ves que Mei no le dedica ni cinco segundos a pensar en los deberes de los demás ni tiene instinto maternal por ningún sitio. Y como tú dices, los demás (sobre todo los dos chicos, que también son inteligentes aunque no tanto) objetan tranquilamente a sus planes cuando lo consideran oportuno.


	28. 28 La aventura de Dudley

**NdA**: Bueno, perdonad el retraso, pero ya sabéis que FFnet ha estado estropeado y que hasta ahora ha sido imposible subir el capi. Me estaba desesperando, en serio. En fin, espero que os guste, gracias por todo ^^

Capítulo 28 **La aventura de Dudley**

Los padres de Karen tenían una casa en el campo, cerca de Bath. Dudley tenía que quedarse a trabajar aunque los niños estuvieran de vacaciones y se había quedado solo unos días.

Aquella tarde había organizado una partida de póker con sus amigos. Uno de ellos era Piers, con quien aún mantenía contacto. Piers había sido jugador profesional de rugby durante cuatro años, hasta que una lesión le había apartado del juego, y ahora se dedicaba a entrenar a un equipo de la segunda división.

Mientras preparaba las cosas para la partida, Dudley pensaba en sus padres. Los dos sabían ya que su nieta era una bruja y se habían quedado muy preocupados. El mundo mágico era peligroso; temían a los señores tenebrosos, a los dementores, a los magos que iban a su casa y les ridiculizaban y atemorizaban con sus poderes. Pero así como su padre había torcido el morro por el hecho en sí de tener una nieta bruja –no había dicho nada, sólo había arrugado la nariz con desaprobación-, a su madre, cosa rara, le había encantado. A veces Dudley se preguntaba si todo el odio y rencor que había sentido por su hermana Lily y por su sobrino no habrían sido sólo celos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Dudley fue a abrir, suponiendo que sería ya uno de sus amigos –quizás Duncan, el policía, que siempre era el más puntual-. Sin embargo, en la puerta se encontró a dos hombres y una mujer que no conocía de nada. Ellos llevaban trajes oscuros; ella, una falda gris y una camisa blanca. Su aspecto era anodino, poco llamativo.

-¿Señor Dursley? –dijo uno de los hombres.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Nos gustaría hablar unos minutos con usted sobre un tema un poco delicado. ¿Podemos pasar, por favor?

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó, sin apartarse de la puerta. Esperaba que no fueran testigos de Jehová tratando de convertirlo.

Los tres extraños se miraron entre ellos y el hombre que había hablado esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

-Es sobre su hija Brooklyn.

Dudley lo comprendió entonces. Debían de ser magos. Aunque por lo general, a excepción de Harry y su familia, los magos iban vestidos de manera más estrambótica. Quizás habían aprendido ya a disimular un poco cuando se movían por el mundo normal.

-Oh… Pasen, pasen…

Dudley los condujo hasta el salón y les ofreció asiento. Los tres se sentaron y rehusaron cortésmente su oferta de llevarles algo para beber.

-Díganos, señor Dursley, ¿está su hija en casa?

-No, ahora mismo no.

-Oh, vaya… -Aquello pareció contrariarles-. Bueno, podemos esperarla.

Dudley iba a explicarles que iba a estar varios días fuera, pero la mujer habló entonces.

-Imagino que se sentirán ustedes muy orgullosos de ella.

-Sí, sí, ya lo creo.

-¿Le importa si le pregunto cómo se lo ha tomado su hermano? En ocasiones, cuando sólo uno de los niños tiene magia, se producen celos y envidias.

-Oh, pues… creo que a David le da un poco de rabia no ser mago él también –admitió-. Pero sólo lo normal, y no dejamos que se meta con Brooklyn por eso.

Dudley se preguntó, no sin cierto resentimiento, si Harry no habría enviado a esa gente para asegurarse de que trataban bien a la pequeña.

-Y díganos, señor Dursley, ¿qué opinan ustedes de la magia de su hija? ¿Les asusta un poco? ¿Les gustaría saber más sobre ella? ¿Les gustaría poder practicar la magia también?

Dudley empezó a sentirse un poco incómodo con todo aquello.

-¿Puedo saber a qué vienen tantas preguntas? ¿Y puedo saber quiénes son ustedes?

Aquello provocó que los tres extraños volvieran a intercambiar miradas.

-No se preocupe, señor Dursley –dijo el hombre que más había hablado. Al contrario que su compañero, que era joven y bien parecido, él tenía unos cincuenta años y una cara parecida a la de un bulldog-. Sólo queremos ayudarle.

-¿Ayudarme a qué? Yo no necesito ayuda.

-En eso se equivoca, señor Dursley –dijo, con pesar que parecía sincero-. Ignoro cuáles han sido sus contactos con el mundo mágico hasta ahora, pero cuando su hijita vaya a Hogwarts descubrirá que los magos pueden ser bastante crueles con gente como su pequeña, gente cuyos padres no tienen magia. De hecho, la mayoría de los magos desprecian a los muggles, pues así es como los llaman. Se creen superiores a ellos porque no tienen magia, ¿sabía usted eso?

Lo que Dudley sabía era que aquello le resultaba muy raro, y en ocasiones como esa lo mejor era hacerse el despistado.

-Oh, vaya…

-Usted es primo del señor Potter, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí.

-Dígame, ¿su primo viene mucho a visitarlo?

-Bueno, cuando puede –mintió, tratando de defenderlo.

El hombre asintió comprensivamente.

-Le honra no querer hablar mal de la familia, pero todos sabemos que no es así. Y apostaría a que tampoco le trata como a un igual. Hemos visto docenas de casos como éste.

Dudley comprendió que Harry no les había enviado y se puso aún más nervioso.

-Señor Dursley, todo esto sucede sencillamente porque ellos tienen magia y los muggles como usted, no –dijo entonces la mujer-. Pero nosotros… nosotros estamos buscando la manera de cambiar eso, ¿comprende? Imagínese un mundo donde todos pudiéramos hacer magia, donde no hubiera diferencia entre unos y otros. En ese mundo, su hija no sería mal vista porque usted, su esposa y su hijo, si lo quisieran, podrían ser magos también. Y eso por no hablar del poder que obtendrían. Imagínese capaz de hacer las mismas cosas que su primo el señor Potter.

A Dudley le empezaba a dar vueltas la cabeza. ¿Los magos estaban estudiando una manera de darle magia a los muggles? ¿Por qué Harry no le había comentado nada? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le hiciera gracia la posibilidad de convertirse en mago. Él se sentía satisfecho con su vida normal y corriente; podía asumir sin problemas una hija bruja, pero ¿ser él uno de ellos? ¿Ir por ahí vestido de manera estrafalaria y prescindir de su ordenador, de su coche y de un montón de comodidades de la vida civilizada?

-No sé, yo… Todo es demasiado repentino, no sé qué decir.

Más asentimientos comprensivos.

-Es natural.

-Dígame, ¿su esposa va a tardar mucho en volver? Quizás hablándolo también con ella…

-Ella no está… no está en Londres. No volverá hasta pasados unos días.

-Y su hija tampoco –aventuró entonces la mujer.

-No.

De repente, Dudley se alegraba mucho de que fuera así. Se alegró incluso cuando las caras de los extraños perdieron parte de su comprensión y adquirieron una expresión mucho más preocupante.

-Eso es un inconveniente, señor Dursley.

-Realmente querríamos hablar con todos ustedes. ¿Dónde están exactamente su mujer y sus hijos?

Dudley se puso en pie, confiando en parecer impresionante, deseando que eso bastara para acobardarlos.

-Creo que es mejor que se vayan ahora, señores.

Todo fue tan rápido que no pudo ni reaccionar. Uno de ellos, el hombre más joven, hizo un movimiento con el brazo y al segundo, un rayo se estampó contra Dudley, quien se encontró súbitamente inmovilizado, con las manos pegadas a los costados por algún hechizo extraño. Su terror e indignación crecieron a la par.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¡Suéltenme!

Pero ninguno parecía ir a obedecerle. La mujer lanzó otro hechizo en dirección al techo de la casa y meneó la cabeza despectivamente.

-Tendrías que haberte unido a nosotros, estúpido.

El tipo que le había maniatado se acercó a él, todavía apuntándole con la varita.

-Dinos ahora dónde encontrar a tu hija o te iré cortando a trozos. Nadie te oirá, puedo asegurártelo.

Dudley gimió, respirando entrecortadamente por el miedo. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Esas cosas no podían pasarle a él.

-¿Qué? –balbuceó-. ¿Qué?

-Dinos dónde está tu hija.

-No, por favor…

-¡Habla!

-¿Para qué quieren saberlo?

Por toda respuesta, aquel hombre murmuró unas palabras y Dudley sintió un dolor atroz en el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda que le hizo gritar. Algo empezó a correrle por la mano y supo que le habían cortado el dedo, se lo habían _cortado. _

-Todavía te quedan diecinueve antes de ir a por otras partes de tu cuerpo –dijo el hombre joven, con una mueca horrible-. Y no creas que dejaré que te desangres.

-No… No, por favor…-musitó, mareado por el dolor, sudando, llorando.

-¿Dónde podemos encontrar a la niña?

-Por favor… Por favor…

El hombre empezó a murmurar de nuevo y Dudley gritó cuando un segundo dedo cayó al suelo. Dos dedos. Le habían cortado dos dedos.

-¿Quieres que siga?

Dudley sollozaba.

-No…Brooklyn…

-Dinos dónde está o te corto otro dedo. Tres, Dursley. Tres dedos fuera.

Dudley gimió, desesperado, pero en ese momento sonaron unos golpes en la puerta.

-¡Gran D! ¡Eh, Gran D!, ¿estás ahí?

-Son mis amigos –susurró Dudley, medio histérico, pensando a toda prisa-. Ese es Conan, es policía. Y van a venir más…. Noche de póker… Vendrán más…

Ellos intercambiaron miradas una vez más.

-Demasiado lío, mátalo –dijo el mayor, sin pestañear.

Dudley vio con los ojos muy abiertos cómo el joven le apuntaba de nuevo con la varita.

-¡No! ¡No, por Dios, no!

-_Avada Ke…_

-¡Espera! –dijo la mujer-. No hace falta matarlo todavía, no seáis estúpidos. Hacedle un Obliviate. Vendremos a buscarlo mañana. En el peor de los casos, cuando acaben las vacaciones escolares la niña volverá a casa.

Conan seguía golpeando la puerta y llamándole.

-¿Y los dedos?

-Dile que se lo ha hecho él solo por accidente.

Entonces el hombre joven le lanzó un hechizo.

_-¡Obliviate!_ Nunca hemos estado aquí, nadie te ha visitado, te has cortado los dedos por accidente, ¿está claro?

Dudley no entendía nada, pero asintió y hasta trató de poner mirada un poco perdida, comprendiendo que estaban tratando de hipnotizarlo o algo así y que debía seguirles la corriente si quería sobrevivir a esa pesadilla.

-Sí, sí, me lo he hecho yo solo.

Los tres desaparecieron sin más; el viejo, sin varita, había agarrado al joven del brazo. Dudley se encontró libre y cayó de rodillas, llorando todavía, sofocado, con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho con violencia de infarto. Entonces vio los muñones, y los dedos no muy lejos de él y sin más abrió la boca y vomitó entre lágrimas todo lo que tenía en el estómago.

Duncan seguía llamándole y ahora su móvil había empezado a sonar. Dudley se levantó como pudo y se acercó a la puerta con andar vacilante. Justo en la entrada, al lado de la percha en la que colgaban sus abrigos, había un espejo. Su cara estaba roja, húmeda e hinchada. Pero fue eso lo que le hizo salir de su conmoción, al menos en parte, y recordó que estaba así porque había defendido a su pequeña, que aquellos hombres pretendían ir a por ella.

Lo más importante era proteger a su familia y Dudley sólo conocía a una persona capaz de ayudarlo.

* * *

Media hora después, Dudley se encontraba dentro de su coche, aparcado frente al Caldero Chorreante. Estaba seguro de que aquel lugar era mágico. No sólo había visto entrar allí a Ginny una vez; también saltaba a la vista por su aspecto. Dudley no entendía por qué los otros muggles pasaban por allí sin prestarle atención, como si no lo encontraran llamativo. A él le parecía que resaltaba como un sandwitch de jamón en una fuente de caviar.

Los dedos se encontraban a salvo en una nevera llena de hielo que llevaba en el asiento de atrás. Después iría al hospital a ver si se los podían volver a coser. Sabía que el tiempo jugaba en su contra, pero avisar a Harry era más importante. También había llamado a su mujer y le había explicado a toda prisa que Brooklyn estaba en peligro. Ella, sus padres y los niños se habían mudado provisionalmente a un hotel de Bath bajo un seudónimo y habían prometido quedarse allí y no decirle a nadie dónde estaban hasta que él llamara con más instrucciones.

Dudley no tenía medios para contactar con Harry. La lechuza que les había llevado su primo estaba en Bath, con Brooklyn. Karen le había mandado un mensaje a Harry a través de ella, pero ninguno tenía idea de lo que podía tardar en llegarle. Si quería hablar con él ya, tenía que armarse de valor y entrar a ese lugar extraño. Dudley tenía entendido que su primo era una especie de héroe del mundo mágico, así que si decía que quería hablar con él era muy posible que pudieran indicarle dónde buscarlo.

Pero, ¿y si Harry les había contado todas las cosas que le había hecho de pequeño? Lo odiarían, quizás querrían vengarse de él y cortarle también en trocitos como ese cabrón desalmado.

Su miedo hacia los magos enfadados siempre había sido fuerte y lo que acababa de sucederle no había ayudado en nada a hacerle cambiar de opinión. Evitaba pensar en lo que había pasado y mirar su mano mutilada para no empezar a gritar. Pero Dudley respiró hondo y pensó en Brooklyn, con su boquita mellada y sus coletas rubias. No podía dejar que le pasara nada, no a su pequeña. Así que armándose de valor, consiguió al menos bajar del coche.

Una mujer vestida como una vagabunda, con un sombrero que parecía un pato agonizante, pasó a unos metros de él sin prestarle atención y entró en el Caldero Chorreante. Dudley no podía ni imaginar la gente que podía encontrarse allí. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse hablando con uno de ellos. Había tratado de mentalizarse para cuando Brooklyn tuviera once años, pero aún faltaba mucho para eso, había creído que disponía de más tiempo.

Dudley dio un par de pasos hacia el Caldero, siempre pensando en Brooklyn, en las cosas que podían querer hacerle.

Y entonces vio llegar por la calle a un hombre alto y rubio; aunque iba vestido como un muggle había algo en él que delataba su origen mágico. Dudley no habría sabido decir qué era, pero sabía que estaba ahí. Todo en aquel hombre parecía convencional, aunque no lo fuera –era un mago, al fin y al cabo- y Dudley pensó que con él podía hablar. No parecía la clase de hombre que le ponía a uno una cola de cerdito o le amputaba un dedo.

Dudley esperó y vio que, en efecto, aquel hombre miraba el Caldero como si ése fuera su destino. Tras un instante de vacilación, se acercó a él, interceptándole a un par de metros de la puerta.

-Perdone… perdone, necesito que me ayude, por favor.-El hombre rubio hizo una mueca de disgusto y dio un paso atrás. Dudley lo entendió, él habría hecho lo mismo, pero estaba desesperado y aquel hombre tenía que ayudarle-. Usted… usted iba al Caldero, ¿verdad? Es usted… uno de ellos. Necesito que me lleve a ver a Harry Potter.

-¡Apártese! –gruñó el mago. Pero aun así, no se marchó, sino que se lo quedó mirando con extrañeza y recelo-. ¿Quiere ver a Harry Potter?

Dudley asintió.

-Es mi primo. Yo me llamo Dudley Dursley. Es urgente que hable con él. Tiene que llevarme con él, por favor, señor…

-Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco observó al supuesto primo de Potter sin saber qué pensar. Todo lo que sabía de su familia muggle era que Potter no se relacionaba demasiado con ellos. No tenía ni idea de si aquel hombre mentía sobre su parentesco o de lo que podía querer de Potter.

Pero sabía que no era un muggle. Podía sentir su magia; la sensación era débil, muy débil. Quizás en un ambiente mágico podría haberlo confundido con un muggle. Pero no allí, donde ellos dos y el Caldero Chorreante a sus espaldas eran lo único que tenía magia.

Draco metió la mano en el largo bolsillo de su abrigo y empuñó la varita sin llegar a sacarla.

-¿Para qué quiere verle?

-Unos hombres han estado en mi casa… unos magos. Querían saber dónde está mi hija. Ella… ella es bruja también, ¿comprende? Como mi primo. Y como no les dije dónde podían encontrarla iban a matarme. ¡Y me hicieron esto!

Draco dio un respingo cuando aquel hombre le plantó una mano sin meñique y sin anular en la cara. La herida parecía reciente, seguramente hecha con magia. Pero lo que le convenció de que aquel hombre decía la verdad, o al menos creía decirla, era la conmoción medio ida de sus ojos. Aquel tipo no era un tarado: estaba en estado de shock.

-Tiene que ayudarme, por favor –siguió el tal Dursley, con lágrimas en los ojos-. No quiero que le hagan daño a mi pequeña. Sólo le pido que me lleve junto a Harry. Yo no sé dónde vive. Mi mujer le ha mandado una lechuza, pero está en Bath y….

-Vale, vale –dijo Draco. Entendía su desesperación, pero eso no la hacía agradable de contemplar-. Le llevaré con su primo. Pero primero tenemos que entrar al Caldero Chorreante. No podemos Desaparecernos aquí en medio.

Él asintió con agradecimiento casi abyecto y Draco le hizo una señal para que entrara por delante de él. Aún no quería arriesgarse a recibir un conjuro por la espalda. Dursley entró sin demasiadas ganas al Caldero y una vez dentro, miró temerosamente a su alrededor mientras trataba de encogerse para pasar desapercibido, una tarea imposible porque era un tipo enorme.

Abbot estaba en la barra y Draco cambió de opinión sobre lo de Aparecerse con Dursley en el ministerio. Con lo nervioso que estaba, podía acabar escindido. Pero con un poco de suerte, Abbot le dejaría usar su Red Flú. Al fin y al cabo era un favor para Potter y su familia muggle, no para él.

-Abbot…

-Hola, Malfoy. Tu amigo parece muy alterado.

-No es mi amigo. Es el primo casi squib de Potter y tiene que hablar con él urgentemente. Dice que unos magos le han atacado. ¿Sería posible usar vuestra Red Flú para ir al ministerio a buscar a Potter? Como tú misma has visto, no está en condiciones de Aparecerse, y menos si no lo ha hecho nunca.

Ella miró con extrañeza a Dursley y asintió.

-Está bien… Venid conmigo.

Dursley y él la siguieron al piso de arriba y por el camino le fue dando instrucciones sobre cómo usar la Red Flú. Una vez delante de la chimenea, vaciló.

-Es la manera más rápida que tenemos de llegar allí –le aseguró Draco-. Di simplemente "Ministerio de Magia" y entra. Al otro lado está el ministerio. Yo llegaré después de ti. ¡Vamos!

Dursley obedeció.

-Ministerio de magia.

Su enorme corpachón desapareció en un fogonazo verde. Draco miró a Hannah.

-Gracias.-Y tiró el polvo Flú-. Ministerio de Magia.

Su cuerpo fue succionado y un momento después aterrizaba hábilmente en el vestíbulo del ministerio. Dursley estaba a medio metro de él, mirando otra vez a su alrededor con aire acobardado. La gente estaba a punto de irse a casa, pero aún faltaba casi media hora para ello, así que había poca actividad por allí. Draco rogó por que Potter estuviera en su despacho.

-¿Ya hemos llegado? –preguntó Dursley.

-Sí, este es el vestíbulo del ministerio. Vamos, sígueme. Y no tengas tanto miedo, aquí nadie va a atacarte.-Draco lo llevó hacia uno de los ascensores y mientras esperaban a que éste llegara, miró a Dursley con curiosidad. En cuanto Potter supiera lo sucedido se convertiría en un asunto de aurores y Draco sospechaba que no se enteraría de nada más. Y él quería saber más-. ¿Qué querían exactamente los tipos que han ido a tu casa?

-No sé, decían algo sobre que era injusto que sólo los magos pudieran tener magia. Creo que saben cómo darle magia a los muggles también.

Draco se quedó lívido.

-¿Qué?

-Querían a mi hija…. No sé para qué. Al principio parecían amables.

-¿Querían darle magia a los muggles?

Los experimentos. Los experimentos de los secuestradores. Las Bestias humanas.

Dursley asintió, sin aspecto de entender la magnitud de lo que acababa de decirle, y el ascensor llegó en ese momento. Draco entró en él casi tan conmocionado como Dursley unos minutos antes. ¿Podía ser eso? ¿Podía estar relacionado?

¿Quién podía estar interesado en un plan así, aparte de sangremuggles y squibs y sus familias? ¿Por eso habían ido a por Dursley?

-¿Te dijeron algún nombre? ¿Cómo eran?

-No me dijeron nada, ni siquiera se presentaron. Eran dos hombres y una mujer. –Dursley se llevó las manos a la cara-. Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creer que me esté pasando esto.

-¿Cómo has podido escapar? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Dursley tragó saliva y respiró hondo.

-El más joven me estaba… haciendo esto –dijo, mostrándole de nuevo la mano. Draco no estaba seguro de ir a cenar nada ese día-. Entonces unos amigos que iban a venir a mi casa llegaron y… los otros tipos iban a matarme y a huir. Pero la mujer dijo que me hipnotizaran para que lo olvidara todo o algo así para volver mañana y sonsacarme dónde estaba Brooklyn.

-¿Brooklyn? –repitió Draco, momentáneamente perdido-. ¿Eso no es un barrio muggle de Nueva York?

-Mi hija se llama, así Brooklyn. Como Brooklyn Beckham.

Draco no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando y en otras circunstancias sólo habría podido pensar que era estúpido darle a una niña nombre de barrio. Pero tal y como estaban las cosas, le preocupaban más otros aspectos de aquel asunto.

-Es aquí –dijo, cuando el ascensor se detuvo-. ¿Y dices que trataron de hipnotizarte?

-Sí, dijeron algo como "Oliviata" o una cosa así.

-¿Obliviate?

-Sí.

Draco frenó en seco, desconfiado.

-¿Y te acuerdas de todo?

-Sí. No sé por qué, pero no les funcionó.

Si aquel hombre mentía, Draco no era capaz de imaginar para qué. Y sin embargo, nunca había oído que nadie fuera capaz de resistir los efectos de un Obliviate bien lanzado. Decidido a acabar con sus dudas, se concentró e intentó usar la Legeremancia con él. Siendo casi un muggle, ni siquiera necesitaba usar la varita. Pero, para su sorpresa, su mente se estrelló en una especie de muro sin fisuras.

-¿Qué? –exclamó, sorprendido.

-¿Sucede algo?

Draco lo miró sin comprender. Ni siquiera sus padres tenían un dominio de la Oclumancia semejante. ¿Cómo podía ser que aquel tipo, prácticamente un squib, pudiera presentar esas defensas?

-No… No, vamos a buscar a Potter.

Draco lo llevó hacia su despacho. A un lado de la puerta estaba la mesa de Segal, su ayudante. La mujer levantó la vista con curiosidad al verlos llegar.

-Señor Malfoy, buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Necesito ver a Potter.

-Lo siento, pero ahora mismo está reunido con el ministro en su despacho.

-Pues tiene que ir a decirle que venga aquí un momento. Ese hombre de ahí dice ser su primo, Dudley Dursley. Y por lo que me ha contado, unos tipos que podrían ser los secuestradores han ido a su casa y le han torturado mientras le preguntaban por el paradero de su hija bruja.

Draco se preciaba de saber hacer un buen resumen. Segal puso una cara que habría sido cómica en otras circunstancias y se levantó de la silla.

-¿Es una broma?

-Si se acerca un momento a él, le enseñará los dedos que acaban de cortarle. O mejor dicho, el muñón.

Segal frunció el ceño,

-Ahora vuelvo.

Y salió rápidamente a por su jefe. Draco regresó junto a Dursley y le señaló amablemente uno de los asientos.

-Han ido a buscarlo, en un par de minutos estará aquí.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, señor Malfoy.

-No hay de qué. Si lo que creo es cierto, todos estamos en peligro.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, ya veremos. Por cierto, déjame ver esa mano.-Él se la mostró una vez más y Draco examinó la herida intentando reprimir su aprensión. El corte estaba cerrado; los primeros auxilios no eran necesarios-. ¿Cómo te cortaron los dedos, con magia o al estilo muggle?

-Con magia. En cuanto hable con Harry iré al hospital a ver si me los pueden coser. Los llevo en el coche.

Draco arqueó las cejas.

-¿Llevas los dedos en el coche?

-En una nevera, con hielo.

Draco hizo una mueca. Todo aquel asunto era asqueroso.

-Mira, si usaron la magia no van a poder arreglártelo al estilo muggle. Ni siquiera sé si podrán arreglártelo al estilo mágico, lo siento.

Dursley lo miró con consternación.

-¿Qué?

Draco estaba bastante seguro de que no iba a hacer un buen trabajo tratando de consolarle.

-Eh, igual me equivoco, yo no soy medimago. Puede que tengas suerte, y que en San Mungo vuelvan a recomponértelos.

-¿San Mungo es un hospital para magos?

-Sí.

Ahora parecía confundido, y al verle con esa cara de no entender nada Draco se acordó de Vince. Se parecían un poco, con su complexión grandota y su cara levemente porcina.

-Pero yo soy un muggle.

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras se preguntaba si podía ser posible que Dursley no supiera que era un mago. Con tan poca magia, quizás nunca se había manifestado. Y si alguna vez lo había hecho, posiblemente sus padres se la habían atribuido a Potter.

-Eso está por ver aún. Dime, tu primo y tú no estáis muy unidos, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta eso? –preguntó Dursley, a la defensiva.

-Oh… Simple curiosidad. –Draco estuvo a punto de decirle que Potter nunca hablaba de ellos, pero eso era bastante descortés-. Tu primo es demasiado famoso; si se relacionara mucho con vosotros los periodistas habrían publicado algo.

-¿De verdad es tan famoso?

-Digamos que no puede tirarse un pedo sin que todos se echen a aplaudir y comenten lo bien que huele y lo maravilloso que ha sido su sonido –dijo Draco, cayendo en la tentación de la vulgaridad.

Dursley dio un pequeño resoplido de risa.

-¿En serio?-Draco asintió-. ¿Tú le conoces?

-Fuimos a clase juntos.

-¿Sois amigos?

-Bueno… Uno de sus hijos, Albus y mi hijo Scorpius decidieron hacerse amigos en Hogwarts contra todo pronóstico y ahora tenemos una relación bastante civilizada. Alguien exagerado hasta podría decir que nos llevamos bien.

Dursley suspiró.

-A mí me gustaría llevarme mejor con él.

-¿No es así? –preguntó Draco, enmascarando su curiosidad con solicitud.

-Yo no fui muy amable con él cuando éramos pequeños. Pero luego crecí y me di cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error. He intentado… no sé, ¿compensarle? Pero nada de lo que hago parece ser suficiente.

Draco había tenido una sensación similar mucho a lo largo de los últimos veinte años, pero él lo había alternado también con una actitud de "anda y que os jodan, paso de vosotros" que, en su opinión, resultaba más beneficiosa para su autoestima.

-Bah, no te preocupes, Dursley. Conozco a Potter y sé cómo piensa. Si nos morimos antes que él se dará cuenta de que somos unos tipos estupendos y se las apañará para llamar a uno de sus futuros nietos Draco Dudley. Él es así.

Dursley lo miró como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando –lo cual era muy probable- y a Draco volvió a recordarle profundamente a Vince. Merlín, le gustaría que Greg lo viera, a ver si pensaba lo mismo que él.

Pero en ese momento, un extrañado Potter apareció con paso rápido por el pasillo. Draco se recostó sobre su asiento y se preparó para el encuentro.

_Continuará_

* * *

**NdA**: He puesto que Dudley es un mago por lo que sucede en el quinto con los dementores. Según Rowling, el único efecto que los dementores causan en los muggles es una depresión. Pero aquel dementor intenta absorberle el alma a Dudley y éste nota el frío y todo eso; el dementor reacciona como si estuviera frente a un mago.


	29. 29 El plazo

**NdA**: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 29 **El plazo**

Harry se había quedado estupefacto al oír el recado urgente de Chloe y ahora que tenía a Dudley delante –junto a Draco Malfoy, nada más y nada menos- no se sentía menos sorprendido. Recordaba haber tenido una pesadilla así un par de veces, cuando tenía once o doce años: su primo aparecía en Hogwarts, se aliaba con Malfoy y entre los dos se las apañaban para poner a todo el colegio en su contra, incluso a Ron y a Hermione.

-Dudley, ¿qué ha pasado?

Dudley le recibió como un náufrago al divisar tierra y empezó a contarle atropelladamente una historia sobre unos tipos que habían ido a su casa. Harry lo mandó callar un momento, le pidió a Chloe que le llevara a su primo un té bien cargado y lo hizo pasar a su despacho. Sólo cuando cerró la puerta se dio cuenta de que Malfoy también estaba allí.

-Ya estoy metido en esto y ya he oído casi toda la historia – dijo éste, en cuanto vio cómo le observaba-. Además, hay un par de cosas que quiero comentar.

Dudley empezó a contarle toda la historia de nuevo, más pausadamente. Harry le escuchó sin dar crédito y observó su mano herida con consternación y cierto orgullo. Aguantar aquello y no hablar requería más temple del que nunca le había concedido, aunque estaba claro que, tratándose de su propia hija, Dudley no había tenido mejor incentivo para resistir.

-¿Te hicieron un Obliviate? –exclamó, cuando su primo llegó a esa parte-. ¿Y te acuerdas de todo?

-Esa es una de las cosas de las que quería hablarte, Potter –dijo Malfoy-. ¿Tú sabías que tu primo tiene algo de magia?

-¿Qué? Dudley es un muggle.

-Ya se lo he dicho yo.

-No –dijo Draco, sin mirar a Dudley siquiera-. Tiene magia. Poca, pero tiene.

-No, claro que no. Nunca recibió la carta de Hogwarts ni nunca ha hecho ningún hechizo.

-No creo que tenga magia suficiente para Hogwarts, pero algo tiene.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Porque puedo notarlo. Sé cuándo algo o alguien tiene magia o no. Y tu primo tiene.

-¿Puedes notarlo?

-Sí. Además, he intentado usar la Legeremancia con él y me he encontrado un muro insalvable. Si fuera un muggle no tendría esas defensas. –Frunció las cejas pensativamente-. ¿Sabes?, es posible que alguno de vuestros antepasados fuera un squib. Por eso tu madre era bruja y por eso también lo son tu primo y tu sobrina.

Harry no sabía qué creer. Los Dursley eran la familia menos mágica que uno podía imaginarse. Pero entonces recordó lo que había pasado cuando los dementores habían ido a Privet Drive. Se suponía que los dementores resultaban invisibles para los muggles y además no trataban de absorberles el alma, aunque a veces rondaran a alguno y lo condujeran a una terrible depresión mientras se alimentaban de sus pensamientos felices. Sin embargo aquel dementor sí había tratado de absorberle el alma a Dudley, y éste parecía haberlo visto o haberlo sentido.

-¿Squib? –intervino Dudley.

- Vienen de familias mágicas, pero no tienen magia –le explicó Harry-. La inmensa mayoría viven en el mundo muggle y en ocasiones alguno de sus descendientes nace mago o bruja.

-Oh…

Harry le dedicó a Malfoy una mirada de advertencia.

-Y no deberías leerle la mente a la gente sin su permiso.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

-No hay ninguna ley que lo prohíba.

Harry meneó la cabeza, dejándolo por imposible, y se giró hacia su primo, preguntándole por el fin de la historia. Dudley le contó que se habían ido sin más, dispuestos a volver al día siguiente.

-Tienes que ayudarnos, Harry. No puedes dejar que le pase nada a mi familia. No podemos ir a casa, saben dónde vivimos, van a volver.

-Tranquilo, Duds. Lo primero que haremos será ir a San Mungo para ver qué pueden hacer con esa mano. Y puedes quedarte en Grimmauld Place conmigo hasta que te encontremos un sitio seguro para ti y tu familia. Desde luego, lo mejor es que permanezcáis escondidos de momento.

-Potter –dijo Malfoy, en un tono de voz tan serio que Harry se giró hacia él instintivamente-, te das cuenta de que los tres tipos que han ido a casa de tu primo tienen que trabajar para los secuestradores, ¿verdad? Para eso están llevándose a la gente, para encontrar la manera de pasarle nuestra magia a los muggles.

Harry cerró los ojos un momento.

-Sí, ya lo he pensado.

-Si han ido a hablar con tu primo, también han debido ir a hablar con otros parientes de sangremuggles o de squibs. Ellos son los primeros de la lista, ¿no te das cuenta? –dijo, algo alterado-. Tu hermano es un mago y tú no. Le ves hacer magia, hablar de cosas que no están a tu alcance. Sabes lo que te estás perdiendo. Y para los squibs aún es peor. Y de pronto, te ofrecen la oportunidad de tener magia. Sólo unos pocos como tu primo no la querrían. No puedes seguir ocultando esto. No puedes, no tienes derecho.

Harry había estado dispuesto a tirar de la manta cuando habían averiguado que la Flauta de las Sirenas había sido robada, pero esta vez tenía una razón de peso para pensar de manera distinta.

-Tenemos que esperar, Malfoy. Esos hombres han dicho que volverían a casa de Dudley en un par de días. Es nuestra oportunidad para tenderles una trampa. Mantendremos la casa vigilada, y si vuelven, les pillaremos.

-¿Y por qué no interrogas a toda la gente en la situación de tu primo?

-¿De cuánta gente estamos hablando? Contando squibs, sangremuggles, mestizos y sangrepuras casados con muggles, son alrededor de doce mil personas. Tardaríamos meses en interrogarlos a todos. Escucha, tengo que hablar con Shacklebolt de todo esto antes de tomar una decisión. Intentaré convencerlo para que organice una reunión con Rookwood mañana como muy tarde, o al menos para que lleve el asunto al Wizengamot.

Malfoy meneó la cabeza.

-No quieres hacerlo público porque no quieres que se sepa lo que tus muggles nos están haciendo.

Harry se sintió absurdamente decepcionado.

-¿Mis muggles, Malfoy? ¿Ese es el problema?

Él lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Mira lo que pasa cuando saben que podemos hacer magia.

-Te recuerdo que hay magos implicados. Joder, Draco, no se trata de ser mago o muggle, se trata de ser un maldito criminal.

Quizás fue el shock del nombre de pila; Harry no lo había hecho adrede, le había salido sin pensar. Fuera como fuera, Malfoy –o Draco- frunció ligeramente las cejas y apartó la vista.

-Lo sé. Lo sé, ¿vale? –dijo al fin-. Pero sea como sea, no puedes mantener esto en secreto.

-No, quizás no. Pero todavía necesito un par de días. Ya te he dicho que planeo vigilar la casa de mi primo. Esos tipos no acudirán allí si toda esta historia aparece en El Profeta.

Draco se quedó callado unos segundos.

-Estamos bien jodidos, ¿sabes?

Harry asintió, sabiendo que Draco había entrado en razón.

-Créeme, lo sé.

* * *

Shacklebolt no veía por qué tenían que incluir a Rookwood en el secreto, pero Harry le convenció de que era mejor hacerlo antes de que Draco no pudiera más y se lo soltara todo. A decir verdad, le sorprendía bastante que hubiera aguantado hasta entonces. Y entre la presión de Draco y sus propias dudas sobre lo que estaban haciendo, Harry estaba seguro de que había llegado el momento de hacerlo público una vez resolvieran lo de los asaltantes de Dudley.

Un grupo de aurores ya estaba vigilando la casa. Harry también había mandado a uno de ellos a proteger a la familia de Dudley. La reunión con Rookwood sería a la mañana siguiente, a primera hora. Sólo le quedaba prepararse para lidiar con su primo aquella noche.

Al final se había llevado a su primo a Grimmauld Place. Draco se había ofrecido a alojarlo en Malfoy manor, él sabría por qué, pero a Harry le ponía nervioso la idea. Ahora lo tenía allí, donde nunca habría pensado que lo vería. Dudley parecía incapaz de apartar la vista de Kreacher, quien se había puesto la mar de contento al conocerlo.

En San Mungo no habían podido reimplantarle los dedos, sólo darle poción para el dolor y curarle bien las heridas de sus muñones. Todo aquello había dejado a Dursley asustado y muy inquieto; el pobre tampoco había imaginado nunca encontrarse en una situación así.

-No sé si quiero que Brooklyn se meta en estos líos –murmuró, mientras se tomaba una taza de té que le había ofrecido Kreacher.

-No siempre es así –le consoló Harry-. Además, el mundo muggle también tiene sus peligros. Ahora estáis todos a salvo, no te preocupes más.

Harry le pidió al elfo que preparara una de las habitaciones libres, le sugirió a Dudley que se diera un baño y él se fue a la cocina para empezar a hacer la cena. Algo le decía que su primo no iba a tener mucho apetito, y menos aún si le ponía delante un filete de carne. Entonces decidió preparar macarrones con atún; si sobraban, todavía estarían buenos al día siguiente. Mientras calentaba el agua para echar la pasta, pensó en todo lo que había averiguado unas horas atrás. No había mentido al decirle a Draco que interrogar a todos los sangremuggles y squibs no era tan fácil como interrogar a los Marcados, que eran sólo un puñado en comparación, pero pensaba mandar a gente de la BIM a preguntar por ahí. Había una discoteca muggle, Vanity, cuyo dueño estaba casado con una bruja; atraía a mucha clientela mágica, especialmente sangremuggle.

Y no dejaba de preguntarse cuántas personas habrían aceptado la oferta de los desconocidos.

Dudley entró en la cocina con ropa limpia que Kreacher le había conseguido en un viaje rápido a su casa; nada de Harry le habría cabido. Harry descubrió que había subestimado el apetito de su primo; a pesar de la ordalía sufrida, miraba la cena con interés. Pero aún parecía perdido y algo conmocionado y Harry pensó que quizás la comida era su manera de reconfortarse: la técnica de Molly estaba pensada para hombres como él.

-La cena estará pronto –prometió, echando queso generosamente por encima de los macarrones, el atún y el tomate. Eso y medio pastel de melaza que había sobrado del día anterior podían constituir una cena en condiciones. No era muy típica del mundo mágico, pero a él le gustaba la pasta. Y hasta en Hogwarts servían espaguetis con albóndigas de vez en cuando.

-Qué cocina tan rara.

-En el mundo mágico no hay electricidad –dijo, metiendo la fuente en el horno para que se fundiera el queso.

-¿Y cómo funciona entonces? ¿Con magia?

-La mayoría de veces, con carbón.

Dudley frunció el ceño como si le doliera la cabeza, pero Harry sabía que eso significaba que estaba pensando.

-Ahora que soy un mago, ¿voy a tener que vivir así?

En San Mungo habían confirmado que Dudley tenía magia, aunque apenas un poco más que la de un squib. Y toda esa magia parecía concentrarse en un solo don: hacer inmune su cerebro a cualquier sugestión externa. Era imposible usar la Legeremancia con él y los hechizos desmemorizantes no le causaban ningún efecto. Tampoco le había funcionado el hechizo que servía para que no pudiera hablar con nadie de la magia de Harry; si nunca había dicho nada había sido, sencillamente, porque había creído que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo. Nadie había estado tan chalado como para proponer que podían comprobar si también era inmune a la Imperius.

Había cierta clase de ironía oculta en todo aquello, considerando lo duro de mollera que Dudley había sido siempre.

-No, puedes seguir con tu vida de siempre. Los medimagos ya te han explicado que eres prácticamente un squib, y que no podrás nunca hacer magia activamente. Estarás mejor allí.

Lo estarían los dos. Por suerte, Dudley asintió, convencido.

-Prefiero vivir como un muggle.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Se lo vas a decir a tus padres?

Dudley parpadeó.

-No lo sé. Puede que se lo diga a mi madre. A mi padre le daría un disgusto, y no está muy bien de salud.

Probablemente Vernon tendría más colesterol que sangre, a esas alturas.

-¿Se ha llevado un disgusto con Brooklyn?

-Habría preferido no saberlo. Pero a mi madre le ha hecho mucha ilusión y él… bueno, se está acostumbrando.

Harry se alegraba por su sobrina, pero no podía dejar de sentir cierto rencor hacia Petunia. Vernon le había hecho la vida imposible porque le repugnaba lo que era, pero ella había actuado así simplemente por envidia, por envidia cochina. Y ahora su nieta era bruja y ella se alegraba como nunca se había alegrado por él.

Pero no quería pensar en esas cosas y se acordó de algo que llevaba queriendo preguntarle desde que lo había visto en el ministerio.

-Oye, Dudley, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido pedirle ayuda a Malfoy?

-¿He hecho mal?

-No. No, pero no termino de entender cómo ha pasado todo.

-No me atrevía a entrar yo solo al Caldero Goteante. –Harry no se molestó en corregirle-. Y él tenía un aspecto respetable. Pensé que podía ayudarme. Me ha contado que vosotros dos no os llevabais bien antes, pero conmigo ha sido muy amable.

-Sí, ha cambiado mucho desde la escuela.

-¿Por qué os llevabais mal?

-No importa. Es una larga historia. Lo que cuenta es que no es mal tipo.

Dudley bajó la vista un momento.

-Yo tampoco soy mal tipo. Sabes que me arrepiento de haberte tratado así cuando éramos pequeños.

Harry miró a su primo, entendiendo bien todo lo que quería decir. Tampoco podía decirse que le hubiera dado una oportunidad. Todas aquellas fugaces visitas navideñas habían sido limosnas. Harry siempre había sabido que Dudley quería más y sólo había pensado que podía darse por satisfecho con lo que le daba.

Dudley era el niño insufrible que le había atormentado, insultado y pegado hasta bien entrada la adolescencia. Pero también era el hombre que había estado esperando mansamente su perdón durante veinte años, el que recibía a sus hijos con sinceras sonrisas, el que era capaz de perder dos dedos protegiendo a su hijita.

-Sí, lo sé, Duds –dijo Harry-. Y no, no eres un mal tipo. Lo siento si ha parecido que creía otra cosa.

* * *

Draco había pasado el resto del día dándole vueltas a lo que acababan de descubrir respecto a los secuestradores, a lo que pensaría Rookwood de todo aquello cuando supiera lo que el ministro había estado ocultando. Estaba muy preocupado, pero, a la vez, sabía que la destitución de Shacklebolt estaba más cerca que nunca; Rookwood sin duda sabría cómo sacar partido de aquella crisis. Era un momento de incertidumbre y estaba deseando ver hacia qué lado se inclinaba la balanza.

En el salón, todos estaban tranquilos. Su padre estaba haciendo uno de sus crucigramas, Scorpius estaba en la sala de la Red Flú, hablando con alguno de sus amigos en una conversación que podía durar horas y horas, Astoria dormitaba y Cassandra tocaba el piano mientras su abuela leía un libro sobre pociones norteafricanas. Una escena pacífica y hogareña; mirándolos, Draco se sintió capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por protegerlos de la amenaza de esos secuestradores tarados y avariciosos.

* * *

Al final se reunieron al día siguiente. Sólo estaban Rookwood, Draco, Shacklebolt, Hermione, Chloe y él. Harry estaba adormilado; se había acostado tarde, hablando con su primo del mundo mágico. Había dejado a Dudley en las oficinas de la BIM, tratando de arreglar por teléfono y e-mail las cosas en su empresa para que funcionara en su ausencia.

Yendo directo al grano, Harry puso en antecedentes a Rookwood rápidamente. Este se quedó boquiabierto y miró a Draco.

-¿Tú sabías algo?

-Tenía mis sospechas desde que les ayudé con un muggle que capturaron mientras mataban a la Bestia. Y el primo de Potter habló ayer conmigo.

-Le exigí oficialmente a Malfoy discreción porque quería conservar el factor sorpresa, que ellos no supieran qué sabíamos nosotros y qué no –explicó Harry-. Desde ayer hay un grupo de aurores y vigiles vigilando la casa de mi primo, en espera de que vuelvan a presentarse. Hacerlo público sin más, sin tener una pista sólida que seguir, sólo reducirá nuestra posibilidades de encontrarlos.

Rookwood tardó un buen rato en contestar; en realidad, parecía estar conteniéndose las ganas de gritarles. Harry no recordaba haberlo visto nunca tan agitado.

-Sin duda también habría reducido las posibilidades de que salieras reelegido, ¿no es cierto? –le dijo al fin a Shacklebolt.

-Sólo tuvimos en cuenta criterios de seguridad –replicó éste, ofendido.

-Hay muggles que saben de nuestra existencia y se han aliado con magos traidores para robarnos la magia. ¡No habíamos corrido un peligro semejante desde la Edad de las Hogueras! Y ustedes pensaron que no hacía falta decírselo a nadie. ¡Esto debería estar en conocimiento no sólo del Wizengamot, sino también del Confederación Internacional de Magos!

-El Estatuto de Ocultamiento ha sido gravemente comprometido –dijo Draco-. Estamos a sólo un paso de que nuestro secreto deje de existir; las comunidades mágicas internacionales deberían estar sobre aviso para poder tomar las medidas necesarias. Y yo no soy ningún experto, pero considerando la rapidez de los medios de comunicación muggles, si la noticia de nuestra existencia llega a hacerse pública, estoy seguro de que antes de una hora ya habrá dado la vuelta al mundo.

Shacklebolt meneó la cabeza.

-Están locos… ¿Saben lo que pasaría si avisáramos al CIM?

Harry no tenía ni idea y aguardó la respuesta con intriga.

-Sí, que mandarían observadores, que caería sobre nosotros la amenaza de la Cuarentena –dijo Rookwood, con dureza-. Sigue siendo mejor que ver nuestro secreto revelado por todo el globo.

La Cuarentena… Harry había leído sobre ella cuando estudiaba para auror. Comprendía varios niveles y era un conjuro extremadamente complicado que necesitaba de siete magos cualificados para su ejecución. En el primer nivel, cuando un país estaba en Cuarentena mágica, ningún ser vivo con magia podía atravesar sus fronteras. Y la Cuarentena subía de nivel hasta que llegaba un momento en el que nadie, ni siquiera los muggles, podían hablar de magia con alguien de fuera del país. Se habían hecho pruebas y decían que la Cuarentena era más poderosa que la tecnología muggle. Por desgracia, llegados a ese punto el conjuro era tan fuerte que la magia de los magos de la zona se veía gravemente comprometida. Sólo el primer nivel ya solía ser un duro golpe para la economía del país afectado.

-A nadie le gustaría que nos pusieran en Cuarentena – replicó Draco-. La mitad de los negocios e inversiones de mi familia dependen del extranjero. Pero eso sólo pasará si se rompe el secreto. Atrapad a esos criminales y nadie tendrá que preocuparse por la Cuarentena.

-No es tan fácil –dijo Harry-. Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos.

-Lamentablemente, eso no es suficiente, jefe Potter –replicó Rookwood, casi con amabilidad-. Al parecer llevamos más de dos años asistiendo a una conspiración contra nuestra seguridad y supervivencia y no nos encontramos más cerca de ponerle fin ahora que cuando todo empezó.

-Como ya le he dicho, confiamos en capturar a las tres personas que fueron ayer a casa de mi primo. Si conseguimos interrogarles, obtendremos la información que necesitamos.

-Ese "si" es lo que me preocupa.-Rookwood meneó la cabeza-. Miren, estoy dispuesto a ser razonable. Tienen tres días, hasta el final de las vacaciones. Pero después de esa fecha, o lo cuentan ustedes en el Wizengamot o lo haré yo. Este secretismo ha durado ya demasiado.

* * *

Draco tenía la sensación de que Shacklebolt estaba furioso con Potter por haber forzado esa reunión, pero él tenía sus propios problemas con Rookwood, quien parecía decepcionado al haber averiguado que le había estado ocultando información interesante de aquel bando. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía haber hecho? Había prometido confidencialidad con lo del hospital, y todo lo demás, realmente, sólo habían sido suposiciones. Acertadas, por lo que parecía, pero suposiciones. El propio Rookwood podría haber sumado dos y dos si hubiera querido.

Después de calmarlo un poco con unas cuantas explicaciones y promesas de no repetirlo, Draco se quedó rondando por la zona esperando encontrarse con Potter –o Harry, al parecer habían llegado ya a esa etapa- y averiguar cómo le había ido a él. Su paciencia se vio recompensada, porque al cabo de unos minutos vio pasar al ministro con cara de pocos amigos y un momento después a Harry, Segal y Granger, todos con aspecto cariacontecido.

-…tiene que darse cuenta de que sus expectativas de mantenerlo todo en secreto hasta resolverlo eran irreales –oyó que decía Granger.

Harry le vio entonces.

-Eh, Draco… -Granger cerró el pico inmediatamente y lo miró con cierta desconfianza. Potter les hizo un gesto a las dos mujeres-. Ahora os alcanzo.

-Sólo quería saber cómo te había ido con Shacklebolt –le dijo a Harry, cuando ellas se fueron-. Sé que no le ha hecho gracia, pero por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Granger: este secreto no iba a durar eternamente.

Harry suspiró.

-La verdad es que ya no sé si lo mejor es decirlo o no.

Draco comprendió que él mismo había sido el mayor inconveniente para ese secreto.

-Supongo que os habría resultado más fácil ocultarlo si yo no lo hubiera sabido –dijo, preguntándose si Harry le echaba la culpa por ello.

-Sí, pero no se trata sólo de eso –dijo con franqueza-. Simplemente me gustaría tener claro qué es lo correcto. Tú sabes perfectamente cómo van a reaccionar muchos cuando sepan que hay muggles implicados y todo lo demás. Los Purificadores van a ser más populares que nunca.

-Cualquier cosa que te imagines será mucho peor si se rompe el Estatuto de Ocultamiento de Magia. Además, no es como si no hubiera ya gente mirando con recelo a los muggles y a los sangremuggles. En realidad, si Shacklebolt está preocupado por algo es porque sabe que Rookwood le va a hacer pedazos en el Wizengamot.

A Harry no le hizo mucha gracia ese último comentario.

-He tenido mis más y mis menos con Shacklebolt, Draco, pero te aseguro que piensa en algo más que en sí mismo.

-Puede, pero no deja de ser un político.

Harry meneó negativamente la cabeza; después se apoyó en la pared como un adolescente y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Perderéis mucho dinero si nos hacen lo de la Cuarentena?

Draco dio un respingo ante el súbito cambio de tema. Además, la gente con la que se relacionaba normalmente nunca le habría hecho esa pregunta, al menos no con esa crudeza.

-Nada que no podamos permitirnos –dijo, sin mentir. Cierto, tendrían pérdidas, pero todos las tendrían-. Pero ya lo he dicho antes, las Cuarentenas no le gustan a nadie. Esperemos que no tengamos que llegar a ese punto.

-Esta tarde iré personalmente a casa de mi primo. Si esos tipos se presentan, les atraparemos.

Eso era lo más importante de todo, atraparlos, pero aun así Draco no pudo evitar pensar en Dursley.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó.

-Mejor. Le he dejado con los BIM. Tenía que llamar a su empresa para dejar las cosas listas mientras él no esté allí.

-¿Tiene una empresa? –Entonces no podía ser tan tonto como Vince-. ¿A qué se dedica?

-Servicios de catering.-Draco nunca había oído esa palabra y Harry debió de notarlo-. Prepara comidas para empresas, fiestas, cócteles y esas cosas.

-¿Como un cocinero?

-No, los cocineros trabajan para él. Dime, ¿a qué viene ese interés por mi primo?

-Me intriga que tenga esas defensas mentales.

Aquella no era la única razón, pero sí la única que tenía clara. Potter no se quedó muy convencido. Draco no le culpó, considerando que lo único que parecían tener en común era haber sido sus enemigos cuando eran pequeños.

O quizás tenía miedo de que Draco le sonsacara a su primo toda la información que pudiera, cosa que, había que admitirlo, podía suceder. Dudley Dursley –vaya nombre- había resultado ser un tipo bastante parlanchín.

-Le diré que has preguntado por él –dijo Harry-. Ahora debo irme.

-Suerte esta tarde.

_Continuará_


	30. 30 Verdades al descubierto

**NdA**: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Capítulo 30 **Verdades al descubierto**

Unas horas más tarde, Draco miró el reloj de pared. Eran las cuatro. Harry debía de estar en casa de su primo. ¿Habrían tenido suerte? ¿Habrían podido capturar a alguno de esos bastardos? En la radio, que estaba encendida, nadie había dicho nada.

Pansy y Adrian estaban de visita, los niños andaban por los jardines, su madre había ido a tomar el té con Andromeda y su padre estaba Merlín sabía dónde, posiblemente en la casa nueva. Había estado actuando de manera un poco extraña últimamente. Draco hasta había consultado con su madre la posibilidad de que estuviera metida en algo turbio, pero ésta, que también había notado alguna que otra rareza, le había asegurado que, fuera lo que fuera, no era nada malo. Probablemente sólo estaba preparando alguna sorpresa para la casa nueva.

Normalmente a Draco le agradaban las visitas de Pansy, pero aquella tarde estaba con la cabeza en otra parte. Y Pansy no estaba tampoco de su mejor humor; había soltado algo de veneno en un par de ocasiones. No imaginaba por qué, hasta que hizo un comentario con un tonillo provocador que él conocía bien.

-¿Sabes, Draco? Últimamente no hacen más que verte con ese fraude de Potter por todas partes. ¿Seguro que sólo lo estás haciendo por Scorpius?

Una mirada a Adrian le indicó que éste opinaba lo mismo que ella. Draco arqueó las cejas.

-Caramba, Pansy, no sabía que debía darte explicaciones sobre las compañías que frecuento –dijo, arrastrando las palabras-. ¿Tú lo sabías, Astoria?

-Primera noticia –dijo ella-. Pensaba que sólo me tenías que rendir cuentas a mí.

Draco esbozó una sonrisilla y volvió a mirar a Pansy, preguntándose si aquello habría bastado para hacerla callar.

No era así.

-Bueno, me cuesta trabajo creer que puedas querer ser amigo de un tipo que antes de que acabe el año estará irrumpiendo con sus hombres en casa de tus padres para registrarla de arriba abajo. Y francamente, no creo que para Potter dejes de estar nunca bajo sospecha.

-Eso por no hablar de que a algunas personas podría inquietarles lo que puedas estar contando de ellos –añadió Adrian.

-¿Eso es lo que os preocupa? A lo mejor es al revés y es Potter quien me está contando cosas a mí. O mejor aún, quizás los dos tenemos suficientes temas de conversación como para no tener que recurrir a vosotros, ¿no se os ha ocurrido?

Draco sabía a qué venía aquello. Le envidiaban porque había conseguido recuperar la respetabilidad, porque legalmente ya no era un Marcado. Pero era insultante que pensaran que eso significaba que iba a empezar a traicionar a sus amigos. Lo que había logrado no había sido a costa de la deslealtad.

-Mira, Draco, somos amigos desde pequeños –dijo Pansy-. Cuando la gente me pregunta si no habrás hecho un trato con Potter a cambio de ciertos beneficios, siempre te defiendo. Pero hasta a mí me cuesta entender qué diablos se te ha perdido con él últimamente.

En otro momento Draco quizás se habría sentido más inquieto por todas esas sugerencias que, de todos modos, no le pillaban por sorpresa; había imaginado ya que su relación amistosa con Harry levantaría algunas ampollas. Pero aquella tarde, su cabeza estaba en otro sitio, repleta de información que sólo él poseía.

-La gente es idiota y no sabe nada. Lo que menos debería preocuparles en estos momentos es mi relación con Potter.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Pansy, inmediatamente recelosa-. ¿Es que van a hacer algo?

Draco imaginó que temía alguna acción de los aurores o del Wizengamot contra los Marcados o los mortífagos que aún seguían en Azkaban.

-No tiene que ver con lo que estás pensando. Pero las cosas van a cambiar, ya lo creo que sí. Y antes de lo que piensas podrías encontrarte en el mismo bando que Potter así que mejor deja el tema.

Pansy hizo una mueca feroz.

-¿Potter y yo en el mismo bando? Eso nunca.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Cosas más raras se han visto.

* * *

Dos días después, Harry no daba crédito a su mala suerte. Los tipos que habían amenazado a Dudley no habían vuelto a aparecer por aquella casa; todas las visitas que había recibido habían sido las del cartero. Incluso el lechero había pasado de largo, seguramente porque Dudley había cancelado su pedido habitual hasta nuevo aviso. Sólofaltaban un día más para que los niños tuvieran que volver a Hogwarts y terminara el plazo que les había dado Rookwood.

La teoría del traidor infiltrado en el ministerio volvía a cobrar fuerza. Ya no podía tratarse sólo de Cavensham, el Inefable, de quien nadie había vuelto a oír hablar. Si alguien había avisado a los secuestradores de la emboscada que les aguardaba tenía que estar entre sus filas, entre los aurores, dentro del Departamento de Refuerzo de la Justicia Mágica. Estaba dispuesto a sospechar también de Rookwood y Shacklebolt. Pero no de Draco; si él hubiera estado implicado en eso, se habría librado de Dudley en vez de llevárselo al ministerio. Y tampoco de Hermione, porque eso habría sido como sospechar de sí mismo. Cuando se lo comentó, ella se mostró de acuerdo con expresión desanimada.

-Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

-¿Quién crees tú que es?

Hermione se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla con la pluma que llevaba en la mano. Harry había ido a su despacho y la había pillado entre documento y documento.

-Rookwood parece el que tiene más que ganar con todo este asunto, pero es una acusación demasiado fuerte para hacerla a lo loco. Además, él es un sangrepura. Por mucho que ayudara a salvar muggles durante la guerra no me lo imagino aliándose con ellos para intentar darles magia.

Harry suspiró.

-Los principales sospechosos son todos los que tienen familiares muggles o squibs.

-Oh, Harry… Con todo lo que hemos luchado por acabar con esos prejuicios… Maldita sea, no es justo.

Harry pensaba lo mismo que ella.

-Tenemos que encontrar al traidor. Tenemos que encontrar a los culpables antes de que la gente empiece a repartir culpas a diestro y siniestro. Escucha… ¿hay alguna ley que permita obligar a alguien a tomar veritaserum? ¿Algún supuesto legal que…?

Hermione negó con la cabeza antes de que terminara su pregunta.

-No, no hay nada de eso, Harry. Ya lo miré cuando interrogamos a los Inefables. Legalmente no puedes obligar a nadie a tomar veritaserum, sólo a los Marcados.

-Ellos son los últimos sospechosos en este asunto.

-Si supiéramos Legeremancia… Eso no está prohibido, aunque no me preguntes por qué.

Pero ni él ni Hermione sabían, así que esa opción quedaba descartada.

Había veintidós aurores en ese momento. De esos veintidós, cinco eran sangremuggle, dos mestizos y uno estaba casado con una chica muggle; alguno más podía tener algún pariente squib que llevaba en secreto, pero tenía que centrarse en lo que sabían con seguridad. Los que tenían conexiones muggles eran los más sospechosos. Le dolía terriblemente tener que desconfiar de parte de sus hombres, y más aún que esa desconfianza estuviera relacionada con la sangre, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Los apartaría del caso y tratarían de investigarlos entre él y Hermione. Era todo lo que podían hacer de momento.

* * *

Aquella tarde, Harry consiguió un pequeño respiro respecto a otro tema preocupante: ya había encontrado la casa ideal para que Dudley y su familia se escondieran allí hasta que todo pasara. Estaba en Manchester, y era de una tía de Hermione. Normalmente la tenían alquilada, pero había quedado desocupada y Hermione, que había estado preguntando por ahí, se había enterado de su existencia y había convencido a su tía para que se la prestara durante un tiempo.

Dudley estaba oscilando entre la alegría de reunirse con su familia y las primeras protestas porque Harry no era capaz de decirle cuánto tiempo más tendrían que estar escondidos, porque tenía ganas de recuperar su antigua vida. Además, le había preocupado saber que iba a estar allí sin protección. En otras circunstancias habría tenido derecho a ella, ya que era un testigo importante del caso, el único que tenían. Pero Harry no se atrevía a mandar a un auror que podía estar compinchado con los secuestradores; el Fidelius y las otras protecciones que pensaba echar sobre la casa tendrían que bastar.

Harry fue a buscar personalmente a Karen y a los niños al hotel en el que se habían estado escondiendo para llevarlos a su hogar temporal. Karen le recibió hecha un manojo de nervios y preguntas; David y Brooklyn también empezaron a decir que querían ver a su padre y que odiaban aquel sitio. Harry puso orden como pudo, acostumbrado al fin y al cabo a cierto alboroto doméstico.

-Dudley está bien, Karen. Recoged vuestras cosas y os llevaré con él.

Como testigo del caso, el ministerio también tenía que hacerse cargo de los gastos derivados de proteger a Dudley y su familia, así que Harry fue a pedir la cuenta. Después salió con los tres del hotel y los metió en el coche. Tenían por delante dos horas largas de viaje y Harry aprovechó para darle a Karen las instrucciones necesarias, intentando no asustar a los niños en el proceso. Dudley no podía salir de casa, a no ser que fuera realmente imprescindible. Todos harían bien en realidad en quedarse dentro. Él o Hermione irían a verles un par de veces al día para ver si estaban bien y si necesitaban algo. Y desde luego no podían decirle absolutamente a nadie dónde estaban.

A Harry le daba la impresión de que Karen ya no estaba tan entusiasmada con la magia de su hija como en las Navidades, aunque al menos su actitud hacia Brooklyn no parecía haber cambiado. No hacía más que preguntarle a él, con circunloquios para que la niña no se enterara, qué querían esos tipos de ella y constantemente lanzaba miradas angustiadas, pero decididas, al asiento de atrás.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de la tía de Hermione, Dudley hizo desaparecer a su mujer entre sus enormes brazos con un abrazo de oso y enseguida estrujó también a sus dos hijos. Harry intercambió una mirada con Hermione, quien se había quedado allí con Dudley mientras él iba a por los demás. La verdad era que siempre resultaba agradable ver una familia que se quería. Karen se fijó entonces en la mano mutilada de Dudley y se echó a llorar, acariciándola tiernamente.

-Animales… Pobrecito mi niño, pobrecito…

Dudley murmuró algo que Harry no pudo oír y que provocó más carantoñas de Karen. Algunas cosas no cambiaban y estaba claro que su primo estaba deseando ser consolado y consentido, pero no importaba; esa vez se lo había ganado. Otra mirada con Hermione le hizo comprender que ella también pensaba que había llegado el momento de dejarlos solos.

-Dudley, Karen, este es el teléfono de mis padres, por si hay una emergencia –dijo Hermione, pasándoles una nota de papel-. De todos modos, es prácticamente imposible que os puedan encontrar con el Fidelius que Harry ha echado sobre la casa.

Tanto Karen como Dudley sabían ya en qué consistía el hechizo y no hicieron preguntas al respecto.

-Sólo nosotros podemos entrar aquí ahora –dijo Harry- y sólo yo puedo decir dónde estáis. No os preocupéis, ¿de acuerdo? En esta casa estáis a salvo.

* * *

El día del plazo llegó y los niños volvieron al colegio, pero el anuncio de la conspiración de magos y muggles tuvo que esperar: los Purificadores se habían vengado de la muerte de Dolores Umbridge y Timothy Bole y habían asesinado a un miembro del Departamento de Excusas para los Muggles. De hecho, los propios Purificadores habían mandado una lechuza a los aurores para avisar del asesinato y reivindicarlo, imitando el modus operandi muggle de los Vengadores. La víctima era Richard Hall un sangremuggle de sólo veinticuatro años. Su cuerpo, que tenía señales de tortura, había aparecido en su propia casa; Harry calculó que llevaba sólo cuatro o cinco horas muerto.

El encantamiento de las Últimas Palabras no funcionó con él, como no había funcionado tampoco con Bole o con Umbridge. Los medimagos concluyeron que había muerto asfixiado en su propio vómito, aunque no parecía un accidente, considerando que le habían mantenido inmovilizado con un Petrificus Totalis hasta el final. Harry puso en marcha todo el dispositivo habitual, sintiendo la mezcla habitual de ira y frustración recorriendo sus venas.

Por primera vez desde que se había convertido en Jefe de Aurores se planteó en serio la posibilidad de dimitir. Estaba haciendo todo lo que podía, pero estaba claro que no era suficiente. Los ataques llegaban de numerosos frentes y por mucho que intentara detenerlos, los golpes seguían cayendo una y otra vez sobre el mundo mágico. Daban ganas de marcharse y dejarle todos esos quebraderos de cabeza a alguien más eficaz, pero ¿quién podía ser? Chloe era su sustituta natural, pero Harry sabía que no tenía más ideas que él para acabar con aquello; si hubiera tenido algún plan, se lo habría dicho para probar suerte. No, dejar el trabajo en esos momentos era una irresponsabilidad. Era él quien tenía que hacer algo.

Todos estaban dispuestos a darle un carácter oficial también a su entierro, pero esta vez no pudo ser. Los padres de Hall eran muggles y cristianos y reclamaron el cuerpo para darle sepultura en uno de sus cementerios. Muchos magos, entre ellos Harry, fueron igualmente al entierro. Malfoy estaba allí también, escuchando al pastor anglicano con curiosidad de turista frente a una curiosa costumbre de los nativos, pero había que admitir que no era el único.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia y se despidieron de los afligidos padres, Rookwood, Hesper Scrimgeour y Draco y su mujer se acercaron a él.

-Jefe Potter, ¿hay alguna novedad en el caso?

-De momento, no –tuvo que admitir.

-Esperaremos un poco más, hasta que esto se calme un poco –dijo gravemente Rookwood-. Lo haremos el próximo lunes.

Eso eran cuatro días más. Harry habría puesto a todos sus aurores a trabajar al máximo, pero eso ya lo estaban haciendo, todos sobrecargados de trabajo, con las huellas del desaliento brillando intermitentemente en sus rostros. Él no era el único que estaba convencido de tener un topo en sus filas después de lo de la casa de Dudley y esa creciente suspicacia también empezaba a notarse. Quizás al final podría someter a todos sus agentes a la veritaserum, quizás ellos mismos pedirían la prueba para librarse de la maldita incertidumbre.

* * *

Lucius recibió la noticia del sangremuggle asesinado de mal humor. No podía creer que Furmage se le hubiera escapado. Ya había aprendido a dominar la Corona, y era capaz de resistir dos o tres horas seguidas en la mente de un miserable insecto sin quedar atrapado en ella. Habría podido seguirlo, habría podido ver con sus propios ojos cómo mataban a Hall –tal vez incluso impedirlo-. Pero a pesar de que la elfina le había avisado de que Furmage se disponía a salir, el aviso le había llegado mientras cenaba con los Greengrass; cuando se había Aparecido en casa de los Furmage, Alex ya se había ido.

Había desperdiciado una oportunidad de oro para conseguir sus objetivos y eso le molestaba profundamente. Además, Narcissa empezaba a sospechar. No pasaba nada si lo descubría porque no estaba haciendo nada censurable, pero aun así podía poner pegas y, además, ya no podría presentarle por sorpresa su rehabilitación pública como si fuera un trofeo.

Draco también andaba raro esos días, aunque Lucius no pensaba que tuviera que ver con sus actividades con la Corona. Tenía reuniones a todas horas con Rookwood y cuando estaba en casa iba por ahí haciendo comentarios crípticos e insinuando que iba a pasar algo importante. Lucius tenía la esperanza de que el Wizengamot fuera a decidirse por fin a tirar a ese imbécil de Shacklebolt y sustituirlo por Rookwood.

Hasta que un lunes por la mañana, Draco apareció en el salón para el desayuno como si hubiera pasado la noche en vela a base de cafés y les urgió a todos impacientemente a que escucharan la radio a las diez de la mañana.

-Potter y Shacklebolt van a dar una rueda de prensa –anunció-. Y no os vais a creer lo que van a contar.

Había algo en sus ojos que hizo que Lucius empezara a dudar de su teoría sobre que se estaba preparando un cambio de ministro.

-¿Eso explicará tu misterioso comportamiento? –bromeó Narcissa.

Pero Draco no sonrió.

-Vosotros escuchadlo.

Y Draco tenía razón, porque cuando Lucius se dispuso a escuchar las noticias con el resto de la familia y Potter y Shacklebolt empezaron a hablar de la conspiración que parecía estar desarrollándose alrededor del mundo mágico -¡una conspiración de magos y muggles para quitarles la magia!- su primera reacción fue de absoluta incredulidad.

-No puede ser…

No podía haber magos que hubieran traicionado a su mundo de esa manera, vendiendo sus secretos a los muggles, aliándose con ellos para robarles la magia a sus hermanos. El secreto que les protegía no podía haberse roto. El peligro que les acechaba no podía ser tan inmenso.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes esto, Draco? –preguntó Narcissa, ahora sin rastro de humor en su expresión.

Draco les habló entonces de un senegalés moribundo, de sus conversaciones con Potter, del no-tan-muggle primo de éste. Mientras le escuchaba, Lucius pensó que tendría que habérselo imaginado por él mismo. Había habido señales suficientes.

-La culpa la tienen los sangresucia –escupió-. ¡Ellos son los que nos han traicionado!

Draco se giró rápidamente hacia él y para sorpresa de Lucius, parecía más irritado con él de lo que nunca había estado.

-¿Quieres parar ya con eso?

-Rookwood va a salir nombrado ministro gracias a esto y él no dejará que haya una guerra –dijo Astoria de pronto, casi con obstinación-. No dejará que la sociedad mágica se divida por esta causa. Hay que ir a por los traidores, pero eso no es excusa para hacer otras cosas.

Oh, ilusa… ¿Cómo podía ser tan ilusa? Lucius miró a Narcissa y en ella vio más escepticismo. El mundo mágico estaba en peligro. Narcissa sabía que no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Él sentía una impaciencia de guerrero joven recorriéndole brazos y piernas. Nada le habría gustado más que ver aparecer a un puñado de esos traidores frente a su casa y poder darles su merecido, ver cómo el pánico inundaba sus ojos a medida que comprendían que no iban a salir vivos de esa. Su actuación en la última guerra de Voldemort podía haber sido decepcionante, humillante, pero estaba deseando poder probarse a sí mismo y a los demás que seguía siendo temible, que seguía siendo peligroso.

-Veremos cuáles son las primeras reacciones. Pero no os engañéis: con esta amenaza, muchos desearán que Voldemort hubiera vencido.

* * *

Decir que el Wizengamot se había puesto histérico habría sido quedarse corto. Harry no recordaba una sesión como aquella, con tantos gritos e insultos de un lado a otro. Una inmensa mayoría que había apoyado las reformas de Shacklebolt, sus deferencias hacia los muggles y los sangremuggles, se había quedado súbitamente enmudecida, como si les hubiera atacado su mascota favorita. Muchos pedían la dimisión de Shacklebolt, unos pocos también la suya y otros seguían defendiendo al ministro, argumentando que él no tenía la culpa de lo que unos criminales hubieran decidido hacer y que ya había sabido hacerle frente a una guerra anterior.

-Además, ¿qué es lo que quieren? –exclamó el viejo Longbottom, el tío-abuelo de Neville, gesticulando enérgicamente-. ¿Decir ahora que los mortífagos tenían razón?

-Le recuerdo que durante la guerra arriesgué mi vida poniendo muggles a salvo –replicó Rookwood, molesto-. ¡Nadie dice que los mortífagos tuvieran razón! ¡Nadie quiere que esto se convierta en una caza de sangremuggles! Pero encuentro irresponsable, incluso ofensivo, que el ministro Shacklebolt nos haya mantenido en la ignorancia mientras esa amenaza iba creciendo a nuestro alrededor. ¡Casi tres años!

Harry se puso en pie y la gente a su alrededor se calló y se lo quedó mirando.

-Nuestra intención nunca ha sido engañar a nadie, excepto a los criminales. Hasta esta mañana, ellos no tenían claro qué sabíamos nosotros y qué no. En situaciones parecidas hemos podido sacar partido de este tipo de ventajas y soy el primero que lamenta que eso no haya sido así. Pero manejar la información con discreción es una regla de manual, señor Rookwood. La Oficina de Aurores no ha cometido ningún error actuando como lo ha hecho.

-Nadie culpa a los aurores, jefe Potter. Su obligación es pensar ante todo en la seguridad del mundo mágico. Pero el ministro debería haber tenido otros factores en cuenta, como el peligro en el que está la comunidad internacional por culpa nuestra.

Todos empezaron a pronosticar a voces las reacciones de la comunidad internacional y Harry volvió a sentarse. Hermione, sentada a su lado como siempre, le puso la mano en el brazo para atraer su atención y se inclinó hacia él.

-Rookwood no quiere líos contigo, ¿te has dado cuenta? –le dijo en voz baja-. Creo que va sólo a por Shacklebolt.

-Shacklebolt no tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando.

-A mí no tienes que convencerme –dijo ella, con gesto preocupado-. Si ya me gustaba poco la idea de tener a Rookwood como ministro, menos ahora cuando las cosas están así de mal.

-Creo que es sincero cuando dice que no quiere azuzar a nadie contra muggles y sangremuggles –la consoló Harry, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de paso para no acabar insomne.

-No es eso. Sé que fue un héroe de guerra. Pero… entiendo a Shacklebolt. Lo miro y sé más o menos por qué hace las cosas. Sin embargo, Rookwood es una maldita incógnita. No sé por qué actúa, no sé qué quiere realmente, ¿entiendes? Eso me pone nerviosa.

Harry asintió; Hermione había dado en el clavo, a él le pasaba lo mismo y ahora entendía por qué la idea de tener a Rookwood de ministro le causaba siempre esa ligera inquietud. Reducido a su esencia, sólo era miedo a lo desconocido.

No todos lo sentían, o quizás no todos sentían a Rookwood como alguien desconocido. Una bruja propuso enérgicamente una moción de censura hacia Shacklebolt, Alfred Cattermole afirmó que tenían que nombrar a Rookwood ministro de magia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. El Wizengamot discutía apasionadamente mitad contra mitad y Harry pudo ver que hasta los que normalmente se mostraban más apáticos en las sesiones ordinarias participaban con vehemencia y un fuego desconocido en aquel debate que se parecía más a un gallinero.

-La comunidad mágica quiere cambios en la dirección de esta crisis –oyó decir a Rookwood entre el griterío, provocando aplausos y gritos en su apoyo.

-¿Acaso han ido a hablar contigo para decírtelo? –replicó la anciana Bagnold, que disparaba contra unos y contra otros con ecuanimidad.

-Lo demostraré –dijo Rookwood, dignamente-. Dentro de dos viernes convocaré a mis seguidores en Windfield, en el campo de los Tornados. El Wizengamot podrá ver con sus propios ojos si nuestra comunidad está conmigo o no. Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde y la reunión pueda llegar a celebrarse.

* * *

_¡Hola, papá!_

_¿Cómo estáis todos? Vaya noticia lo de los muggles, ¿no?_

_La gente se quedó muy sorprendida cuando las noticias llegaron a Hogwarts. No te equivocas respecto a Slytherin. Mucha gente ha empezado a escuchar a Macnair, que es simpatizante declarado de los Purificadores. Dicen que hay que atacarlos antes de que nos roben la magia y acaben con nosotros. Damon le estaba escuchando al principio, pero luego Macnair se metió con Britney y Damon saltó a defenderla. Como si Britney fuera a querer hacernos daño… Da igual que su madre sea una muggle; ella es tan bruja como cualquiera. Damon dice ahora que Macnair es un imbécil y que no quiere saber nada de él._

_Por lo que Albus me cuenta, en Gryffindor también hay algo de tensión hacia los sangremuggles, pero mucho menos. Algunos desconfían ahora de ellos, pero no hacen declaraciones públicas como las que hacen Macnair y los suyos. La mayoría han dejado claro que es injusto hacer pagar a unos lo que están haciendo otros sólo porque tienen el mismo status de sangre._

_Sé que en Hufflepuff lo están pasando muy mal. Allí casi un tercio de los alumnos son sangremuggles y les fastidia mucho que el resto del colegio piense mal de ellos. Algunos también tienen miedo de Macnair y los suyos. Pero dentro de su Casa, en general, las cosas están tranquilas y nadie se mete con nadie._

_Yo pensaba que en Ravenclaw las cosas también estarían tranquilas, pero al parecer están más como en Gryffindor. Algunos piensan que tal y como está la situación lo mejor sería mandar a los sangremuggles a su casa, incluso atacar a los muggles antes de que sea tarde. Es raro, porque no es como si les odiaran sino como si lo encontraran lo más lógico. _

_Algunos profesores parecen un poco preocupados. Longbottom sigue siendo simpático con nosotros. El otro día le quitó diez puntos a Macnair por llamar sangresucia a un chico de sexto, pero eso lo habría hecho cualquiera. (La profesora Pinetree también le quitó diez puntos por lo mismo antes de las vacaciones). La profesora Lynch nos obliga ahora a sentarnos con gente de otras Casas, pero como en Runas siempre me siento con Albus, a mí me da lo mismo. El profesor Flitwick ha dicho esta mañana en clase que los prejuicios son propios de gente ignorante y que debemos juzgar a las personas por lo que son. Y el profesor Zhou no dice gran cosa, pero se deja ver mucho con los sangremuggles del colegio._

_No te preocupes por Cassandra. Ya le he dicho que como repita alguna de las cosas que dice el abuelo le afeitaré la cabeza al cero. _

_Albus y yo procuramos no meternos en líos, pero también que sepan que nosotros no pensamos que haya que echarle la culpa a todos los muggles y sangremuggles, Dice Albus que ni siquiera podemos estar seguros de que no haya sangrepuras entre ellos, magos que estén casados con muggles, por ejemplo. Y entonces, ¿qué? ¿Seríamos todos sospechosos?_

_Pero aparte de los problemas y eso, la gente también parece un poco asustada. Algunos me han preguntado qué se siente cuando te quitan la magia, pero yo no recuerdo nada de eso. Y tampoco me la llegó a quitar realmente, ¿no? El caso es que ahora todo el mundo está contando historias de miedo sobre la Edad de las Hogueras, la época en la que castigaban quitando la magia y todo eso. _

_¿Te he dado bastantes detalles? Ya no sé qué más contarte, así que espero que fuera como querías. ¿Es verdad que van a nombrar al señor Rookwood ministro de magia? Me alegro mucho por ti. Aunque espero que el señor Rookwood no tire de su trabajo al padre de Albus, porque eso a Albus le fastidiaría mucho._

_Besos a todos. Te quiere,_

_Scorpius Malfoy._

* * *

-Fue estúpido… Fue tan estúpido por su parte…

Elizabeth miró a su cuñada.

-Ya lo sé. Un error lamentable. Pero, ¿quién iba a saber que ese tipo era inmune a los Obliviates? Por lo que dices, ni siquiera él mismo sabía que era un mago.

Y esa equivocación había cambiado sus planes. Los aurores habían hecho públicas sus sospechas y estaban acertados en gran parte de ellas. Por supuesto que eran magos y muggles trabajando juntos. Eso era lo hermoso de aquel inmenso y trabajoso proyecto. Por supuesto que querían repartir la magia entre todos. No sólo se trataba del poder ni de vengar a su padre. Aquello acabaría con el hambre y las enfermedades. Los magos no sufrían cáncer, ni SIDA, ni malaria, ni ninguna de las enfermedades que asolaban países enteros. La magia no contaminaba; hasta el planeta recibiría el respiro que pedía a gritos.

En eso sí que se equivocaban los aurores. Ella y la gente que trabaja a su alrededor no eran criminales. Eran visionarios, benefactores de la Humanidad.

-¿Y ahora qué?

Todos en el proyecto se habían alborotado bastante al saber lo cerca que estaban en el mundo mágico de conocer su existencia, pero ella no pensaba que fuera para tanto.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor es seguir con lo previsto. Y yo diría que el acontecimiento que Rookwood planea es justo lo que estábamos esperando.

_Continuará_


	31. 31 La aventura de Lucius

**NdA**:Perdón por el retraso, FFnet no iba. Quiero decir que a partir de hoy publicaré, sin los dioses de Internet lo permiten, **dos capis a la semana, los domingos y los miércoles por la tarde**. Tengo un examen muy importante en junio y prefiero haber terminado ya con la publicación de Windfield. Ojalá que esto no influya en los comentarios, que ya sabéis que, en cierto modo, son lo que mantiene esta historia en marcha.

Capítulo 31 **La aventura de Lucius**

Rookwood quería convertir la reunión con sus seguidores en una fiesta en toda regla, algo que ni un solo miembro del Wizengamot pudiera dejar de ver. Casualmente los Unicornios Borrachos, el famoso grupo de rock, apoyaban su candidatura y por un módico precio aceptaron la oferta de tocar ese viernes en el estadio de los Tornados.

Tenían poco tiempo, pero había poca gente en aquel grupo que no fuera un sangrepura de clase alta, lo cual significaba que todos estaban adiestrados en el arte de preparar fiestas; todos se organizaron rápidamente, dividiéndose el trabajo, y pronto las cosas empezaron a encarrilarse y a tomar forma. La fortuna Malfoy pagaba gran parte de los gastos, pero era un pellizco de dinero que no les hacía daño y que estaba bien invertido. A pesar del desencuentro que habían tenido cuando Rookwood había descubierto que le había estado ocultando información, Draco notaba que se había ido convirtiendo poco a poco en el hombre de confianza del político, que éste escuchaba sus consejos con atención. Draco y su padre habían estado preparando a grandes rasgos un plan para minimizar los daños económicos de una supuesta Cuarentena y cuando Rookwood lo leyó, meneó la cabeza con admiración y pesar.

-Reconocería la mano de Lucius con los ojos cerrados. Lástima que no tenga tan buena cabeza para todo.

En otro momento, Draco habría intentado insinuar que darían la bienvenida a cualquier gesto destinado a rehabilitar un poco su imagen, pero no se había atrevido, considerando que su padre estaba más belicoso que nunca desde la guerra. Apostar por él en esas circunstancias era peligroso y Draco se debía en primer lugar a sus hijos, no a su padre. Pero agradeció igualmente el cumplido de Rookwood, que al menos era capaz de ver a su padre con alguna faceta más aparte de la criminal.

Rookwood le había encargado a él que se ocupara de organizar la seguridad, ya que era el que mejor relación tenía con Harry. A lo largo de aquellos días los dos habían tenido numerosas reuniones y se habían enviado docenas de mensajes. Y como efecto adicional, habían empezado a pincharse mutuamente, en broma. Nunca habían hecho algo así. Desde que habían firmado una frágil paz en beneficio de sus hijos, se habían tratado casi siempre con pies de plomo. Draco había tenido que morderse la lengua en más de una ocasión para no dar su comentario sobre alguna camisa de Harry, consciente de que cualquier burla, incluso sin mala intención, podía ser mal recibida. Y Harry probablemente también se había estado conteniendo. Pero eso había cambiado. Harry le había preguntado en medio de una discusión sobre cuántos aurores necesitaban si siempre tenía que ser tan melodramático. Draco le había acusado más adelante de ser un analfabeto musical por no conocer ningún compositor mago de música clásica. Otro día, Harry le había llamado tiquismiquis. ¡Tiquismiquis! Draco había cedido por fin a las provocaciones y le había dicho lo que pensaba de su harapiento suéter de lana lleno de bolitas y casi deshecho en los codos.

-¡No es un suéter! ¡Es un cadáver de suéter! Por mucho cariño que le tengas se merece un entierro digno, y no que vayas paseándolo por ahí para que todo el mundo vea en lo que se ha convertido.

Harry se reía y Draco comprendió que era el momento de afrontar la cruda realidad.

-Astoria… -dijo más tarde, con voz lastimera, arrodillándose frente a la butaca en la que estaba sentada y apoyando la cabeza en su regazo como un niño-, tengo que contarte una cosa.

Ella le dio un suave tirón de pelo.

-¿Qué has hecho?

Draco suspiró.

-Creo que Harry y yo somos amigos.

Astoria se echó a reír.

-Vaya, no me digas. Es la sorpresa más grande que me han dado nunca.

-No te burles.

-Eso es mucho pedir, cariño.

Draco alzó la cabeza.

-No sé cómo ha podido pasar. Nos odiábamos tan bien… Nadie se ha odiado mejor que nosotros, eso tienes que reconocerlo.

-Hum, no sé, mi voto estaría entre Pansy y tú.

-¡Astoria! No me esperaba esta traición de ti, mujer. Pansy no estaba ni de lejos a mi altura, pregúntale a Harry si no me crees.

Astoria se lo quedó mirando unos segundos con risa mal disimulada.

-En serio, Draco, a veces estás tan mal de la cabeza que me pasmas. -Él se rió entre dientes y Astoria se inclinó un poco para besarle-. Considerando todo lo que ha pasado entre vosotros, lo de su hijo James y Scorpius y todo eso, resulta un poco inesperado, vale. Pero es mejor así, yo me alegro de que las cosas hayan cambiado tanto.-Entonces le dio unas palmaditas consoladoras en el hombro-. Tendrás que superarlo.

* * *

Lucius habría sonreído triunfalmente si hubiera podido. Pero no podía, porque su mente estaba ahora guiando a la mosca que había llevado con él al Aparecerse en casa de los Furmage. El insecto revoloteó hasta el suelo y se agarró firmemente a los pantalones del chico, mientras Lucius luchaba contra el instinto del animal, que le hacía querer huir de aquel movimiento continuo.

Faltaba solo un día para la fiesta de Rookwood. Había quien decía que si conseguía llenar el campo, el Wizengamot cedería ante aquella evidencia de apoyo popular y lo nombraría ministro de magia. Las discusiones sobre muggles, sanremuggles y lo que podía ocurrir si se revelaba públicamente la existencia de la magia seguían a la orden del día. Él ya no quería descubrir a los Purificadores para regalárselos a los aurores, o al menos, esa ya no era la única posibilidad que contemplaba. No después de la revelación de Potter y Shacklebolt. Quería saber quiénes eran para juzgar sus probabilidades de salir victoriosos. Dijera lo que dijera el resto de su familia, él sabía que los Purificadores habían ganado puntos desde que todo había salido a la luz porque, ¿quién mejor que ellos para defenderlos de las amenazas de la basura muggle y los sangresucias? Eran sus oponentes naturales, y el mundo mágico los apoyaría para poder sobrevivir a la amenaza que se cernía sobre todos.

Furmage se Apareció entonces. Lucius obligó a la mosca a aferrarse a sus pantalones y a su propia mente a aferrarse a la del insecto, pero aun así pasó un tiempo hasta que volvió a recuperar el control. Estaba en mitad del campo, aparentemente, y Furmage no se veía por ningún lado. A través de los fragmentados ojos de la mosca vio, sin embargo, algo que parecía una pequeña fábrica abandonada. O quizás eran las oficinas de alguna cantera. Era difícil saberlo con los sentidos de la mosca. Lucius hizo volar al insecto hacia allí y buscó algún sitio por el que entrar, lo cual no era muy difícil considerando todas las ventanas rotas y las puertas desvencijadas.

Era de noche y la mosca sentía más que nunca el irreprimible impulso de posarse en algún sitio y dormir. Lucius la forzó a continuar. Ahora oía voces provenientes de algún lado y revoloteó por las habitaciones en busca de su origen. Entonces la mosca captó con las sedas que envolvían su cuerpo el olor, en ese momento delicioso, de sudor caliente y salado. Lucius siguió ese olor, oyendo cada vez con más claridad las voces.

Allí. Lo había encontrado.

La mosca entró por una rendija de la puerta entreabierta y se posó discretamente en la pared. Lucius miró a los amigos de Furmage con intenso interés. Eran muchos menos de lo que había esperado, apenas diez o doce. La mayoría eran hombres, aunque a Lucius le pareció que había un par de mujeres. Estaba bastante oscuro, todos iban con capuchas, y la visión de la mosca no era precisamente buena, pero creyó reconocer al menos a un par de personas, además de Alex Furmage. Una era Samara Bulstrode, una prima de Millicent Goyle.

El otro le preocupó mucho más porque era Conrad Montague.

Lucius se quedó atónito mientras su cabeza barajaba velozmente todas las posibilidades, todas las preguntas. ¿Por qué estaba Montague allí? ¿Lo sabía Rookwood o iba por su cuenta? ¿Era un infiltrado de los Purificadores en el equipo de Rookwood, incluso en el ministerio? ¿Y Draco? ¿Sabía algo de eso? ¿Era posible que hubiera jugado a hacerse la mosquita muerta mientras en el fondo apoyaba posiciones mucho más extremas que las de Rookwood? ¿O no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando a sus espaldas? Aunque Lucius no estaba muy de acuerdo con las tibias ideas políticas que su hijo parecía sostener, le preocupaba que Draco no supiera nada de eso, porque sabía que, en ese caso, si salía a la luz iba a verse envuelto en un escándalo que no sería culpa suya.

Montague estaba cerca de un tipo que parecía ser el líder de los Purificadores. Lucius podía ver su cara mejor que las de los demás, pero no lo reconoció. Era un tipo alto, de cabello oscuro y rostro anodino, que debía de tener entre treinta y cuarenta años. ¿Quién sería? Era extraño que no le sonara de nada, pero estaba claro que no podía ser un sangresucia si se encontraba liderando a los Purificadores. ¿Sería extranjero? Su acento sonaba británico, aunque difícil de precisar.

-Todos están abriendo los ojos por fin. Ahora se dan cuenta de que la razón estaba de nuestro lado. Ya ha quedado claro lo que podemos esperar de los sangresucias y sus amigos muggles. Dentro de poco podremos dejar de escondernos y gritar con la cabeza bien alta quiénes somos. Dentro de poco todos los magos realmente leales a la magia serán Purificadores.-Sus seguidores le vitorearon. Lucius tenía que admitirle cierto carisma-. Pero tenemos otros enemigos. Decidme, ¿alguien ha averiguado algo de esos Vengadores?

Lucius aguzó el oído, pero la respuesta parecía ir a ser negativa.

-Se esconden como ratas –escupió uno de ellos.

Su líder hizo una mueca feroz.

-Entonces les acabaremos cazando como ratas. Bien, no nos preocupemos de ellos. Con un poco de suerte, hasta puede que la población los entregue atados de pies y manos. Sólo unos traidores apoyarían de esa manera a los sangresucias.

Uno de los tipos levantó la mano.

-Maestro, creo que conozco a alguien que quiere formar parte de nuestro grupo.

Maestro… Lucius se quedó intrigado por aquello. Ciertamente sonaba menos agresivo que "amo". Pero se preguntó qué les estaría enseñando.

-¿De quién se trata?

Lucius también quería saberlo.

-De un amigo mío, Liam Hornbook.

Lucius archivó el nombre. Los Hornbook eran una familia menor de sangrepuras, arrendatarios de los Withers. Nunca habían destacado por odiar a los muggles y los Malfoy apenas tenían trato con ellos, pero Lucius recordaba que la madre de Liam Hornbook había muerto en un accidente diez años atrás causado por un muggle. La pobre había ido a recoger flores al bosque y sin saberlo se había cruzado con una partida de caza; los muggles la habían confundido con un animal y le habían pegado dos tiros.

-Sabes que responderás de su lealtad con tu vida –dijo el llamado Maestro, sin que fuera una pregunta.

-Sí, maestro. Pero conozco a Liam y sé que habla en serio.

-Está bien, puedes traerlo a nuestra próxima reunión. Mantened un perfil bajo de momento; ya sabéis que los aurores están investigando la ejecución de Hall. No hagáis nada que pueda llamar la atención. Volveremos a vernos dentro de una semana en el granero abandonado de Surrey.

-A sangre y fuego –dijo entonces Montague.

-A sangre y fuego –corearon los demás.

* * *

La reunión parecía haber terminado ya. La gente empezó a Desaparecerse allí mismo. Lucius se dio cuenta de que el Maestro y Montague se quedaban atrás y él también dejó a la mosca donde estaba. Quería averiguar más sobre ese tipo y quién sabía si tendría una oportunidad tan buena como esa noche de conseguirlo.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo, sin embargo. La mente de la mosca dormía, pero Lucius llevaba casi una hora allí y empezaba él mismo a notarse adormilado, como si empezara a sentir la influencia del animal.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo el Maestro. Para sorpresa de Lucius, su voz sonaba ahora más femenina-. Tengo que irme.

-Creía que ya te habías reunido con ellos –exclamó Montague, sorprendido.

-No, aún no.

Hubo una pausa. Lucius se preguntaba con quién iría a reunirse ahora y si realmente el Maestro era un hombre. Empezaba a sospechar que era una mujer con multijugos. Eso explicaría por qué la cara de aquel tipo le resultaba totalmente desconocida.

Comprendiendo que podían Desaparecerse en cualquier momento, Lucius hizo que la mosca descendiera el suelo y caminó hacia las enormes piernas del supuesto Maestro, intentando mantenerse en la sombra.

-¿Están listos?

-Eso creo.

Lucius, que ya había recorrido la mitad del camino, oyó suspirar a Montague.

-Te besaría, pero nunca me han atraído los hombres.

-Está bien, hasta mañana –dijo el Maestro, sonando vagamente divertido.

Lucius alzó discretamente el vuelo y se colocó en una de las perneras de los pantalones del Maestro. De nuevo, el salto le hizo perder el control del animal y su mente estuvo a punto de regresar a su cuerpo, allá en la finca de los Furmage y bajo la atenta supervisión de Poxie. Lucius luchó contra ese impulso con todas sus fuerzas y durante unos minutos, osciló entre los dos cuerpos. Para su sorpresa, cuando recuperó el control, volvió a encontrarse en una situación parecida a la de la primera vez. Seguía en campo abierto, probablemente en el norte, a juzgar por cómo se había intensificado el frío. Delante de él había un granero abandonado del que salían voces y una débil luz. Lucius hizo volar a la mosca hacia allí y se posó en una de las ventanas.

Cada vez más asombrado constató que, efectivamente, el Maestro estaba dirigiendo una nueva reunión, pero esta vez no se trataba de los Purificadores.

Por lo que estaban diciendo, Lucius se encontraba mirando a los Vengadores.

No podía creerlo. ¿Los dos grupos tenían el mismo líder? No tenía ningún sentido.

-¡Todo lo que están contando en los periódicos es una burda mentira porque saben que tenemos razón! –decía el Maestro, moviéndose entre la gente-. Los sangrepura sólo están buscando una excusa para poner a los sangremuggles en el punto de mira otra vez. Intentan ensuciar con su basura nuestra posición. ¡Pero la razón y la justicia están de nuestra parte! Nuestros hermanos sangremuggles y nuestras familias muggles están en peligro. ¡Mirad lo que le han hecho a Hall! ¡Debemos alzarnos en su defensa y luchar contra esos asesinos!

Sí, definitivamente aquel tipo –o aquella tipa- tenía carisma, la mirada contagiosa del fanático. A pesar de su confusión al verlo liderar dos grupos antagónicos, Lucius podía apreciar su potencial y el peligro que éste encerraba. Los sangresucia de aquel granero lo miraban como al nuevo Merlín.

-¡Tenemos que demostrarles que no podrán con nosotros! –exclamó un mago encapuchado.

-Seguid mi plan –dijo el Maestro, con voz persuasiva, convincente-. Seguid mi plan y os prometo que se hará justicia al fin. Esos asesinos no merecen seguir viviendo.

* * *

Por suerte para Lucius, que sabía que ya no podría mantenerse en la mente de la mosca más de unos minutos, aquella reunión también fue breve. El Maestro debía creer que eso reducía sus posibilidades de ser descubiertos. Si la teoría de Lucius era cierta, la poción multijugos también podía tener algo que ver.

Lucius aún no era capaz de entender las razones que podían hallarse tras ese doble liderazgo. No podía dejar de pensar en ello, pero tenía la impresión de que una bruma inundaba su cerebro, volviéndolo lento y estúpido. Pronto tendría que volver a su cuerpo, no podía postergarlo mucho más.

Aun así, una ligera sospecha empezaba a gestarse en el fondo de su cerebro. Divide y vencerás siempre había sido la regla más elemental de cualquier guerra.

Y no cabía duda de que los Vengadores y los Purificadores habían dividido a la sociedad mágica o al menos que lo estaban intentando con ahínco.

¿Quién salía beneficiado con aquella división? ¿Rookwood? Desde luego estaba a punto de conseguir el sillón de ministro, y sin todos los sucesos de los últimos años probablemente no lo habría logrado. Pero había algo ahí que no le terminaba de cuadrar; si pudiera pensar con claridad…

Todos se habían ido ya; el Maestro era el único que quedaba allí. Lucius lo miró desde el cuerpo del agotado insecto. Si hubiera sabido dónde estaban, habría regresado a su cuerpo para Aparecerse en el granero por sorpresa, atrapar a aquella misteriosa figura y sonsacarle todas las respuestas.

De pronto, el hombre se dobló por la cintura y se llevó las manos al estómago como si le hubiera dado un calambre. Lucius comprendió que era la multijugos, cuyos efectos estaban desapareciendo. La figura empequeñeció un poco y su cabello se hizo más largo. Sí, era una mujer, no se había equivocado.

Lucius sentía su mente desgarrándose entre el hombre y el insecto. No podía irse ya, no sin verle la cara. Aquella información valía el fin de su condena.

Tenía que levantar la cabeza. Sólo un momento. Se quedaba sin tiempo. Se estaba perdiendo en el insecto, tenía visiones de azúcar, de mierda, de sudor.

Y entonces la vio. Era una mujer de unos cuarenta años, de pelo oscuro y expresión agradable. Lucius estaba bastante seguro de que no la conocía de nada.

Justo cuando iba a ser demasiado tarde, Lucius regresó a su cuerpo.

* * *

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, lo primero que vio fueron los saltones ojos de Poxie sobre él.

-¿Está bien, amo Lucius? ¡Poxie se moría de preocupación por el amo!

-¿Cuánto tiempo… cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

-Sólo unos minutos, amo. Son las diez y cuarto de la noche. Alex Furmage regresó hace media hora. Poxie no entendía por qué no volvía también el amo Lucius. Poxie tenía miedo de que los Furmage descubrieran al amo aquí fuera.

Pero Lucius le había mandado a la elfina que trasladara su cuerpo a un sitio lleno de arbustos donde era difícil que le vieran.

-No soy ningún imprudente, Poxie –le recriminó con frialdad

La elfina gimió, se acusó de haberle insultado y empezó a retorcerse histéricamente las orejas. Lucius le ordenó distraídamente que se detuviera y que regresara a la casa nueva. Él se Desapareció de allí y se marchó a Malfoy manor, donde esperaba que su ausencia hubiera pasado inadvertida. La mansión era demasiado grande como para que uno supiera siempre dónde estaban los demás y Lucius había tomado medidas para que las protecciones de la casa no registraran ni su salida ni su llegada, pero si les habían preguntado a los elfos por él… Sin embargo, Narcissa no estaba esperándole en el vestíbulo con expresión suspicaz, así que todo debía de haber ido bien.

Lucius subió directamente al armario en el que escondían los guarda-secretos para dejar allí la Corona y susurrar en uno de ellos todo lo que había averiguado aquella noche. Los aurores no podrían sonsacárselo contra su voluntad ni con veritaserum. También habría puesto a buen recaudo, en un pensadero, los recuerdos de lo sucedido, pero necesitaba pensar sobre ellos, necesitaba comprender qué había visto y oído. Después fue a su habitación a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Tenía una sensación rara en el cuerpo, como si aún estuviera percibiendo las cosas a través de los sentidos de la mosca.

El baño de la habitación que compartía con Narcissa estaba hecho de mármol y marfil. Tres personas habrían cabido en la bañera sin llegar a rozarse, pero aquella noche Lucius prefería darse una ducha. Mientras se enjabonaba con ahínco, la mente de Lucius trabajaba cada vez más con mayor rapidez y claridad. Rookwood, Rookwood… ¿De verdad estaba organizando esa escalada de terror entre dos grupos controlados por él? ¿Iba a disolverlos cuando consiguiera el cargo de ministro y aparecer así como alguien competente? Era un plan tan arriesgado que Lucius no sabía si admirarlo o despreciarlo.

Lucius salió de la ducha y se envolvió con un albornoz suave y tibio. El espejo le devolvió la mirada; tenía ante sí a un hombre preocupado. Si era cosa de Rookwood, no estaba nada seguro del papel de Draco en todo aquello. Sospechaba que no sabía nada; su hijo no tenía estómago para esas cosas. Y a Lucius no le gustaba demasiado la idea de que lo hubieran implicado en algo así contra su voluntad, no sólo por una cuestión de orgullo y dignidad, sino también porque no auguraba nada bueno. Tendría que avisarlo… pero para eso necesitaba saber más. Tenía que asegurarse de que realmente aquella mujer trabajaba para Rookwood.

Montague… Su presencia allí podía reforzar la tesis de que eso era cosa de Rookwood, pero también podía indicar que Montague estaba jugándosela a sus espaldas. Aquella familia tenía aún más fama de traicionera que los Malfoy, así que bien podía estar haciendo un doble juego. Lo que estaba claro era que era el camino más rápido hacia esa mujer, ya que incluso parecía estar teniendo un lío con ella.

Esperaría. Empezaría a seguir a Montague usando la Corona. Vería si había cambios en la actuación de los Purificadores después del nombramiento casi inevitable de Rookwood. Sondearía a Draco mañana, después del mitin en Windfield, para ver si sabía algo o era un simple peón del juego.

Y pensaría en la mejor manera de sacarle partido a esa información.

* * *

-¿Está todo listo? –le preguntó Elizabeth a su cuñada.

Ella sonrió.

-Sí. Conrad y yo ya lo hemos preparado. Los Vengadores atacarán Windfield a las siete menos diez de la tarde, justo cuando el concierto esté a punto de empezar.

-Perfecto.

El plan era arriesgado y podían salir mal muchas cosas. El ataque a Windfield acarrearía numerosas bajas, era prácticamente una misión suicida. Pero si eran rápidos, si golpeaban y se marchaban tal y como debían hacerlo, esas bajas se reducirían. Además, gracias a su cuñada conocían perfectamente qué medidas de seguridad habían tomado para esa ocasión.

El objetivo del ataque era, sobre todo, matar a Rookwood. También a algún Withers, a algún Malfoy, pues eso impulsaría a esas familias a las acciones más violentas. Pero especialmente a Rookwood. Habían pasado mucho tiempo planeando hábilmente su ascenso político, sembrando esperanzas de cambio entre los sangrepura, algo de capa caída tras la guerra. Cuando Rookwood muriera a manos de los Vengadores, cuando se produjera una matanza en Wiindfield, los sangrepuras se enrabietarían hasta lo indecible y acercarían sus posturas a la de los Purificadores. Sí, querrían lavar con sangre el asesinato de los suyos. La presión sobre los sangremuggles se incrementaría, y los Vengadores aparecerían para éstos como la única vía de salvación. Unos se pelearían con otros, y con los dos bandos enfrentados, con los aurores sobrecargados de trabajo, apenas tendrían tiempo y recursos para preocuparse por ellos. Nunca sospecharían que esa guerra había sido provocada y que estaban haciendo justo lo que el proyecto quería y necesitaba.

Divide y vencerás.

Elizabeth le sonrió a su cuñada. Aquel plan nunca habría sido posible sin ella. No sólo la había apoyado siempre, no sólo había aprobado que destinara los inmensos recursos de la familia Grudge para construir el proyecto; ella había hecho una parte extremadamente difícil espiando para ellos, metiéndose en la cama de Hiram Rookwood.

-Todo saldrá bien, Medea. Tiene que salir bien. Las muertes de mañana prenderán la mecha y todo el mundo mágico arderá en llamas.

Medea Key le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

_Continuará_

**NdA**: Por ahí hay gente que ya se había imaginado que los Vengadores y los Purificadores eran marionetas de los secuestradores, ¡enhorabuena! ^^ Espero que al menos lo de Medea haya sido una sorpresa, jeje. ¡Hasta el miércoles!


	32. 32 En un instante eterno

**NdA**: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ^^

Capítulo 32 **En un instante eterno**

La Torre de Ravenclaw era la torre oeste de Hogwarts y tenía, sin duda, las vistas más hermosas de las montañas de todo el colegio. La Sala Común, decorada en azul y cobre, se hallaba presidida por una estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw, la Fundadora y contaba también con butacas azules dispuestas en círculos, y de mesas cerca de las ventanas en las que estudiar aprovechando la luz de la tarde.

La cena ya había pasado y, en aquel momento, todos los alumnos se encontraban allí. Mei estaba haciendo los deberes con Rebecca Kaufman y Tarah Withers, que iban a su clase. Mei había tenido algunos problemas para hacer amigos en primero, pero ahora se llevaba bastante bien con las dos. Rebecca era rubia y de mejillas coloradas, muy habladora e imaginativa; Tarah, más alta y de pelo moreno, tenía un carácter algo más serio. Ambas eran bastante estudiosas y querían hacer Aritmancia al año siguiente.

-¿Vuestros padres van a ir a Windfield mañana? –les preguntó Mei.

-Claro –dijo Rebecca.

-Los míos también, toda mi familia –dijo Tarah. Después se dio un golpecito en los labios con la pluma, meditando con expresión seria-. Mis padres dicen que ya es hora de hacer un cambio.

-Va a ir casi todo el mundo –dijo Rebecca-. Los Unicornios Borrachos, imagínate. Yo mañana paso de ir a francés, prefiero oír el concierto por la radio.

-No deberías saltarte la clase, si se enteran tus padres vas a recibir una Vociferadora.

Rebecca puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, Tarah, seguro que no tienen otra cosa que hacer que avisar a los padres porque un alumno se ha saltado una clase extraescolar. Además, no voy a ser la única. Angela tampoco va a ir –dijo, refiriéndose a otra chica del curso que iba a francés con ella-. Casi todo el mundo va a saltarse las extraescolares, todos quieren escuchar el concierto.

-Pues yo sí que pienso ir al coro.

Mei no dijo nada porque ella no estaba apuntada en ninguna actividad extraescolar. No necesitaba más tonterías que le quitaran más tiempo para hacer sus cosas. Si hubieran ofrecido clases extraescolares más divertidas, como Aritmancia avanzada, o Física planetaria o Principios de la Arquitectura Mágica…

-¿Vendrás a oír el concierto? –le preguntó Rebecca.

-No sé, puede.

-Vente, vamos a juntarnos todos los de clase.

Todo el mundo hablaba de eso, de Rookwood y de la conspiración, desde la rueda de prensa del padre de Albus. Su madre, que siempre había trabajado en un ministerio dirigido por Shacklebolt, decía también que quizás era hora de hacer un cambio. Mei no solía dedicarle muchos pensamientos a la política, pero tenía la sensación de que ese cambio era ahora inevitable. ¿El cambio de los centauros? Ya verían. Por lo que Seren y los chicos contaban, sólo en Gryffindor había una mayoría de gente apoyando al actual ministro y aun así, todos habían hecho planes para oír el concierto por la radio. Al parecer una cosa era la política y otra muy distinta el rock duro.

* * *

Windfield estaba a rebosar.

Desde la parte de atrás del escenario preparado para la ocasión, Draco miraba a su alrededor con aire orgulloso y satisfecho. Por delante de él, las gradas y el campo estaban repletas de seguidores de Rookwood, algunos incluso con pancartas. De vez en cuando coreaban pidiendo la dimisión de Kingsley o el nombramiento de Rookwood. Draco valoraba todas esas muestras de apoyo en su justa medida, pero no podía dejar de pensar que él se le habrían ocurrido eslóganes más ingeniosos y elaborados.

Entre el público, ocupando las primeras filas, Draco veía muchas caras conocidas. Sus padres estaban allí, los dos dignos y orgullosos. Daphne y Pansy sostenían pancartas que en un lado tenían a los Unicornios Borrachos y en el otro, a Rookwood. Greg, entre su madre y su mujer, comía metódicamente unos bocadillos que sacaba de una cesta aparentemente sin fondo. El pequeño Vince, sentado junto a su madre, comía con la misma concentración. Theo hablaba con su suegra y Adrian ojeaba una revista de quidditch al lado de la abuela de Pansy.

Pero él no era el único que tenía allá a los suyos, también veía amigos y parientes de Rookwood, Scrimgeour, Montague. Había miembros de casi todas las antiguas familias: Bagnold, Withers, Redfeathers, Cattermole, Spinnett, Urquhart, Bletchley, Silverstone… Hasta había una vieja Longbottom por ahí. Algunos se habían llevado a sus elfos domésticos, quienes miraban a todas partes con ojos desorbitados.

Todo el mundo estaba ya en su sitio y faltaba muy poco para que Rookwood se presentara delante de toda aquella gente y reclamara el puesto que se merecía. Tras él, sobre el escenario, había unas cuantas sillas preparadas para todo el equipo de Rookwood, incluidos él y Astoria. No había silla para Medea Key, que había optado por verlo todo desde bastidores. Draco se preguntaba si pensaban mantener aquella relación oculta durante mucho más tiempo; él no veía la necesidad. El mundo mágico no se escandalizaría porque Rookwood tuviera una amante, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo desde la muerte de su esposa.

-Eh, Draco, bonito sombrero –le saludó Harry, vestido de auror, acercándose a él.

-No espero que tus gustos plebeyos puedan apreciarlo, tranquilo –dijo, sonriendo.

-Se te ve de muy buen humor. ¿Tiene algo que ver con toda la gente que ha venido a apoyar a Rookwood?

Draco se rió.

-Sí, algo que ver. Esto no podría estar más lleno. El lunes propondrán a Rookwood como ministro de magia –dijo con absoluta convicción. Y luego añadió-: Sé que echarás de menos a Shacklebolt, pero te entenderás con Rookwood. Es un tipo legal.

-Bueno, ya veremos. Espero que sea así.

-¿Todo normal por ahí fuera?

Harry hizo una mueca de diversión.

-Bueno, dos señoras con edad de ser bisabuelas se han liado a bolsazos la una con la otra por uno de los asientos, una pareja ha traído un bebé que ha hecho aparecer bigote accidentalmente a todos los que estaban a cinco metros a la redonda y hemos pillado a _otra_ pareja tratando de hacerlo en uno de los baños. Yo diría que todo normal.

Draco esbozó una sonrisilla, intrigado.

-Vaya, ¿quién era la pareja?

-No voy a decírtelo, cotilla.

Entonces Astoria se acercó a ellos, tan hermosa con su túnica gris oscuro con detalles en blanco que Draco estaba seguro de que era la mujer más guapa de todo el estadio.

-Eh, Draco… Hola, Harry.

-Hola, Astoria.

Astoria tomó a Draco del brazo.

-Cariño, Rookwood nos llama; esto va a empezar.

-Me voy –le dijo a Harry.

Harry, sonriente, le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-Buena suerte.

* * *

Albus tenía tantas ganas de oír un discurso de Hiram Rookwood como de oír uno de Kingsley Shacklebolt, por mucho que Scorpius parloteara sobre ello y afirmara que iba a ser legendario e inolvidable. Amal pensaba igual que él, así que los dos decidieron bajar a jugar a la pelota. Iban a ponerse justo debajo de la Torre de Gryffindor y Rose había prometido avisarles por la ventana cuando fuera a empezar el concierto.

Cuando Albus jugaba con Amal al fútbol, se ponía de portero mientras Amal tiraba a puerta desde todos los ángulos posibles. A Albus le maravillaba ver cómo conseguía llevar el balón por donde quería; cuando él lo intentaba siempre salía desviado y al azar. Pero después de unos cuantos tiros y tres o cuatro paradas bastante meritorias, Amal se sentó sobre el balón.

-Oye, Al…

-¿Qué?

Amal vaciló unos segundos, como si no supiera cómo empezar.

-Tú no… tú no crees que mi familia quiera robarle la magia a nadie, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no –dijo Albus, sorprendido de que pensara tal cosa. Conocía a los padres de Amal, eran gente muy simpática-. ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Estoy pensando… ¿y si les pasó lo mismo que a tu tío?

Albus se había quedado estupefacto al leer en el periódico acerca de la visita que había recibido su tío. Su padre no les había dicho nada entonces, sólo que estaba allí, pasando un par de días con él porque su familia estaba fuera y que había tenido un accidente que le había costado dos dedos. Albus incluso había llegado a verlo en Grimmauld Place, y su tío le había enseñado los muñones de la mano. Cuando todo se había hecho público, su padre les había escrito excusándose por no haberles contado la verdad, pero les había explicado que en aquel momento se había considerado información confidencial. Albus no le guardaba rencor por la mentira; eran cosas del trabajo.

Pero no, no había sido un accidente. Su tío había perdido los dedos tratando de defender a Brooklyn. Ahora podrían estar todos desaparecidos; resultaba inquietante pensar que el rayo había caído tan cerca.

-¿Crees que les han hecho daño? –le preguntó a Amal.

-No, pero ya has leído lo que ponía El Profeta esta mañana. Le pedía a todos los sangremuggles que examinaran a sus parientes para ver si les habían echado un hechizo desmemorizador.

-No sé. Puede que sí les hayan visitado y que les hayan borrado la memoria porque no quisieron unirse a ellos –admitió, porque era una posibilidad y no tenía sentido ocultarlo-. Pero si les pasó… bueno, al menos no les hicieron daño. Y ellos no quisieron colaborar. Eso es bueno, ¿no?

-Sí.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Alguien se ha metido contigo?

-No. Aunque algunos Slytherin me miran raro.

-Scorpius dice que con Zabini por ahí no se atreverán a hacer nada.

Pero sí, él también había notado el cambio en muchos Slytherin, especialmente de los últimos cursos, y había visto a más de uno mirar a los sangremuggle de Hogwarts como si los consideraran unos asesinos.

Si ese era el cambio del que hablaban los centauros, apestaba.

* * *

Rookwood tenía al público prácticamente ganado desde el principio, pero Draco pocas veces lo había visto tan elocuente, tan contagioso, como aquella tarde. La energía podía sentirse por todo el estadio casi como si fuera magia. Sus palabras traían esperanzas de cambio para los que deseaban uno y calmaban los temores de los más moderados. Apenas se veía una cara que no estuviera pendiente de lo que decía, pero curiosamente una de esas caras inmune a su carisma era la de su padre, que pasaba más tiempo observando a Montague con el ceño fruncido que escuchando a Rookwood. ¿Por qué estaría haciendo eso?

Merlín, su padre estaba más raro cada día.

-… todos queremos la paz y la armonía. ¡Pero no la queremos basadas en mentiras! Shacklebolt nos ha estado tratando a todos como a niños, ocultándonos el peligro que corríamos. ¿Y sabéis por qué? ¿Queréis que os diga por qué? ¡Porque Shacklebolt no confía en vosotros como yo! –El estado entero rugió-. Él piensa que os vais a levantar unos contra otros. Piensa que no sois lo bastante maduros para culpar sólo a quien se lo merece. Pero aquí y ahora os lo digo. Escuchadme bien. ¡Yo creo en todos vosotros!

De nuevo hubo una oleada de aplausos y exclamaciones de ánimo. Draco, que aplaudía también, nunca había visto a un político suscitar esa adhesión, ese fervor.

-Imagínate, el lunes a estas horas ya podría ser el nuevo ministro de magia.

-¿Y tú el hombre de confianza del nuevo ministro de magia? –replicó ella.

-Sí –dijo, paladeando su triunfo-. Pero no lo habría conseguido sin ti.

Astoria esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa y complacida.

-Es que somos un gran equipo.

Draco no podía estar más de acuerdo.

-Ojalá Scorpius y Cassandra hubieran podido ver esto.

* * *

Harry escuchaba sólo a medias, más atento a los movimientos entre el público, pero lo que estaba escuchando le hacía presentir que Rookwood estaba a sólo un fin de semana de convertirse en ministro. Tal y como le había dicho a Draco, esperaba poder trabajar bien con él, si Rookwood, como ya había afirmado públicamente, lo mantenía en el cargo. No podía decir que estuviera en contra de lo que Rookwood pensaba, aunque era aún más manipulador que su futuro predecesor y tendría que tener cuidado con él.

Hermione estaba más dudosa respecto a su destino cuando Rookwood ocupara el poder. Éste no había dado señales ni de querer despedirla ni de lo contrario, y Harry esperaba que la dejara seguir como jefa del Departamento, aunque no sabía si había muchas posibilidades de ello. Hermione estaba en un puesto muy delicado que requería estar en sintonía con el ministro, y Rookwood había estado en contra de la mitad de sus propuestas de ley.

Harry sabía por ella y por Ron que Arthur Weasley también se preguntaba si iba a seguir en su puesto cuando se produjera el cambio de gobierno. Su puesto no era tan significativo como el de Hermione, pero su ex suegro también había destacado como hombre de Shacklebolt y Harry tenía la impresión de que a Rookwood no le caía demasiado bien.

Bueno, no tardarían en salir de dudas.

* * *

Draco miró su reloj. Todo iba según lo previsto, así que sólo faltaban unos minutos para que empezara el concierto. Rookwood ya estaba terminado su tremendo discurso; con la energía que había ahora mismo en aquel estadio, los Unicornios Borrachos iban a dar el concierto de sus vidas.

-Hum, ¿a dónde va Montague? –preguntó Astoria por lo bajo.

Draco se dio cuenta de que Montague se había levantado de su silla y salía rápida y discretamente del escenario.

-No sé, ¿al baño?

-No sé cómo puede irse ahora, con lo emocionante que está todo. –Astoria sonrió-. Merlín, Rookwood es _bueno_.

-Te lo dije.

Draco sonreía también, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que su padre se había puesto en pie con una extraña expresión en los ojos. Era… ¿miedo?

Justo en ese momento, a mitad frase, Rookwood emitió un sonido ahogado y se desplomó en el suelo con breves convulsiones.

-¡Hiram! –exclamó Draco, alarmado, mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Y de repente se desató el infierno.

Primero escuchó las pequeñas explosiones, los gritos de terror y de dolor que iban en aumento y sin comprender, miró a todas partes. Entonces los vio, eran tipos con armas de fuego, tipos vestidos de negro y cubiertos por pasamontañas que estaban detrás del escenario, en las entradas y salidas de las gradas.

¡Tenían que ser Vengadores!

Draco se tiró instintivamente al suelo, aterrorizado por lo que estaba pasando. ¡No era posible! ¡No con las medidas de seguridad que habían montado!

Arrastrándose con los brazos, fue hasta Astoria, que estaba acurrucada junto a su silla, chillando y con las manos en los oídos.

-¡Astoria! –gritó Draco con todas sus fuerzas, intentando hacerse oír por encima del estrépito-. ¡Astoria, tírate al suelo! ¡Al suelo!

Astoria siguió como estaba. Draco llegó junto a ella y le dio un estirón en el brazo para tirarla al suelo. Astoria lanzó un chillido escalofriante y después, reconociéndole, se aferró a él con brazos que parecían hechos de hierro.

-¿Qué está pasando?-medio sollozó, medio gritó, histérica.

-¡Nos atacan! –dijo él, revolviéndose un poco para poder sacar su varita. Merlín, ¿qué conjuro podía servir para detener armas muggles?-. ¡Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí!

A sólo unos metros de él, Alexandra Cattermole lloraba sobre el cadáver de su marido, cuyos sesos estaban desparramados a su alrededor. Draco vio a un auror inmovilizar efectivamente a uno de los atacantes y de pronto, a su padre, encima de una silla, con la varita en la mano y una terrible sonrisa en la cara. Draco siguió la trayectoria de uno de los conjuros que estaba lanzando y vio cómo le daba a uno de los agresores, quien al momento se llevó las manos a los oídos y cayó al suelo de rodillas con aspecto de estar aullando de dolor. Un par de segundos después su cabeza reventó como un globo al que hubieran pinchado como una aguja. Draco sintió náuseas, pero ninguna pena.

No podían haber pasado más de diez segundos desde que Rookwod había caído al suelo y todo a su alrededor era un completo caos. Algunos peleaban, intentando atacar a los que llevaban armas aunque estuvieran a decenas de metros de distancia. Draco vio a su madre seccionar el brazo derecho de uno de ellos con un Diffindo, a Daphne y Theo creando un muro espeso de hielo alrededor de ellos y los Greengrass, a Pansy tratando de batirse con un tipo mientras Adrian le estiraba del brazo para sacarla de allí. Huir era casi imposible. Había un fuerte hechizo anti-Aparición en todo el campo y las personas que intentaban irse de allí así, regresaban un segundo después a su sitio de partida, como si hubieran rebotado. Muchos se escindían, porque el pánico les impedía concentrarse bien. La gente se apelotonaba en las salidas, aplastándose unos a otros. Draco comprendió que eran una trampa mortal. Los más afortunados, que habían ido hasta allí en escoba, huían volando. Los elfos estaban protegiendo a sus amos con todo el alcance de su magia. El cielo estaba cubierto por la señal de los Vengadores.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí, Draco –gimió Astoria.

-Pero, ¿por dónde? –exclamó él, que no conseguía encontrar un camino seguro por ningún lado. ¿Por qué no habrían llevado con ellos ningún elfo? Un muro de hielo, tenía que crear un muro de hielo como…

Entonces, detrás de él, sonó un disparo demasiado cercano.

-Draco… -dijo Astoria, débilmente, sin aliento.

Draco se giró hacia ella con una sensación de terror y condenación en las tripas y vio a Astoria de rodillas, pálida.

-Astoria… -musitó, incorporándose también-. No, no, no...

Parecía a punto de caer de bruces al suelo. Draco la abrazó para sostenerla y notó algo húmedo y caliente en su espalda; al mirarse las manos las vio llenas de sangre.

No podía ser…

Draco la miró con horror e incredulidad.

-Te amo –musitó ella.

¿Por qué decía eso? Como si se estuviera despidiendo de él. ¡No podía estar despidiéndose de él! ¡Aquello no podía estar pasando! ¡Ellos _tenían_ que envejecer juntos!

-No… No, por favor… Astoria… Astoria, por favor… _¡Episkeyo! ¡Magnus Sanarem! ¡Magnus Sanarem! _–Los hechizos caían sobre Astoria, cada vez más pálida y lejana. Sus ojos azules estaban vidriosos y sus dientes, manchados de sangre. Draco examinó ansiosamente la herida: por fuera había cicatrizado, pero el tejido estaba muy duro, hinchado y supo que había heridas internas que no había sabido curar. Draco miró a todos los lados en busca de ayuda, pero a su alrededor todo era un infierno de balas y gente gritando, huyendo, luchando y matando. Nadie podía ayudarles. Draco ahogó un sollozo desconsolado, sin saber qué más hacer, y la meció entre sus brazos-. Astoria… Astoria, por favor, por favor, aguanta… No me hagas esto, nena… Aguanta…

No podría vivir sin ella. Sabía que no podría hacerlo. Astoria _debía_ sobrevivir.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que había dejado de notar su respiración, de que su cuerpo había quedado totalmente laxo. Draco dio un respingo de horror.

-No… No, no, no, no… Astoria… ¡Astoria! ¡Astoria! – No contestaba, No abría los ojos. No respiraba. Draco la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caerle por las mejillas y los sollozos atropellaban sus palabras-. No puedes hacerme esto… Por favor, Astoria, por favor… No me dejes solo…. Te lo suplico, no me dejes solo… No estés muerta… Por favor, no estés muerta…

Pero Astoria no se movió y Draco comprendió que no volvería a moverse nunca más, ni a sonreírle, ni a decirle que le amaba, ni a acurrucarse contra él en las noches de tormenta, que siempre le daban miedo aunque fuera capaz de jurar por sus hijos que no era así.

No volvería a pasar porque la habían asesinado. La habían asesinado.

Draco dio un grito, se puso en pie y se lanzó ciegamente al ataque, dispuesto a matarlos a todos.

_Continuará_


	33. 33 La masacre de Windfield

**NdA:** ¡72 comentarios sólo en FFnet! ¡No sé qué decir! Me habéis dejado sin palabras, en serio, ¡muchísimas gracias! ^^

Capítulo 33 **La masacre de Windfield**

Scorpius miró la radio con los ojos desorbitados por el pánico, sin entender.

-¿Qué está pasando? –chilló su hermana-. ¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Hombres con armas muggles han invadido el campo y están disparando a todo el mundo! –gritó el locutor en el aparato, tratando de hacerse oír por encima del estruendo-. ¡Repito: hombres con armas muggles han invadido el campo! ¡Está muriendo gente! Uno de ellos ha lanzado la señal de los Vengadores y…

El locutor soltó una especie de gruñido y su voz dejó de oírse. Scorpius, paralizado, se preguntó si lo habían matado. A su alrededor, todos los alumnos de Slytherin estaban empezando a salir de su estupor y a lanzar exclamaciones de horror y de preocupación por sus padres.

-Gabriel, ¡todos están allí! –exclamó Morrigan,

-Oh, joder –exclamó un chico.

-No puede ser. Esto no puede estar pasando.

-Quiero hablar con mamá, Scorp –gimió Cassandra.

-Seguro que no les ha pasado nada –dijo, con la boca seca, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo mientras convencía a los demás. Resultaba difícil de creer, escuchando ese infierno-. Ya lo verás… Ya lo verás.

Cassandra le apretó la mano con fuerza, Morrigan abrazó a su hermano. Una niña de primero empezó a chillar.

Tenía que ser una pesadilla.

* * *

Harry no podía mover el brazo izquierdo desde que había recibido un balazo en el hombro, pero seguía luchando, sin importarle el dolor, tratando de proteger su vida y la de la gente a su alrededor. No parecía haber hechizo mágico que pudiera detener una bala, pero él ya había desarmado a varios de esos asesinos, ya fuera con Accios o poniendo sus armas al rojo vivo. Los Vengadores disparaban ráfagas contra le gente, tratando de causar todo el daño posible, y tan pronto quedaban desarmados o heridos escapaban con Trasladores.

Mientras luchaba contra dos magos bajo una lluvia de balas perdidas o no tan perdidas, Harry descubrió por el rabillo del ojo a Draco, con la cara manchada de sangre y expresión homicida, luchando contra otro de los atacantes. Nunca le había visto batirse de ese modo, como si no fuera consciente siquiera del peligro que corría; era un animal acorralado, capaz de todo. Su oponente abrió la boca en un grito de dolor que no podía oírse entre un millón más y Harry alcanzó a ver cómo la mano que sostenía la varita se separaba del brazo y caía al suelo.

Sus propios contendientes requerían atención y cuando Harry consiguió por fin hacer huir a uno y maniatar a otro, Draco ya no estaba a la vista.

-¡Albus! ¡Albus!

Este levantó la cabeza y vio una figurita pelirroja que le hacía señales desde una de las ventanas de la Torre de Gryffindor. Era su prima Rose.

-¿Qué?

-¡Sube! ¡Corre! ¡Los Vengadores han atacado Windfield! ¡Están matando a todo el mundo!

A Albus le dio un brinco el corazón. No… Su padre estaba allí. Y toda la familia de Scorpius.

-Oh, joder… -exclamó Amal.

-¡Vamos!

Los dos echaron a correr hacia la entrada del castillo.

* * *

Harry no había tenido tiempo ni de pensar.

Al final, a pesar del tiro en el hombro, había capturado a cuatro atacantes; al menos una docena más habían caído a otras manos y Harry aún tenía clavada en la cabeza una imagen de Lucius Malfoy riendo como un loco mientras se batía con dos magos a la vez y les hacía estallar la cabeza como si fueran melones maduros.

Los demás habían conseguido huir y por los gritos que daban algunos magos aquí y allá, en algunos casos se habían llevado gente inocente con ellos. Mirara donde mirara veía gente muerta a balazos, y los heridos parecían contarse por centenas. Algunas personas trataban de ayudar a estos últimos con hechizos, aunque Harry pensaba que la mayoría no tendría ni idea de cómo tratar heridas de balas. Algunos gritaban a voces maldiciones contra los Vengadores y los sangremuggles y otros, simplemente, lloraban, llamaban a alguien a voces o vagaban por el campo con aire conmocionado, imágenes que poblarían sus pesadillas el resto de su vida.

Era un infierno, pero todo había acabado ya.

Él quería gritar también, llorar, vomitar, maldecir. Pero tenía que mantener la calma, tenía que evitar que hubiera más muertos. Lo primero era atender a los heridos e intentó mandar a San Mungo un patronus anunciando que necesitaban ayuda mágica urgente, pero fue incapaz de conjurar uno, no con la cabeza llena de muertos y todavía en estado de shock. Entonces se concentró como pudo para levantar las protecciones anti-Aparición del estadio y se acercó al auror más cercano, Lucas Wood, que estaba intentando inútilmente de reanimar a un hombre con una herida de bala en el centro de la cabeza.

-Déjalo, Wood… Está muerto.

El auror los miró a ambos con aire conmocionado y se puso en pie.

-Merlín…

-¿Estás en condiciones de Aparecerte? –Wood asintió-. Necesito que vayas a San Mungo y les digas que han de venir con toda la ayuda posible. Ya es posible usar la Aparición.

Wood volvió a asentir y Desapareció. Harry se acercó a los aurores que estaban tratando de poner orden en una de las salidas, donde se había creado un terrible tapón de gente, y evitar más muertes por asfixia. Había una mujer gritando como una loca mientras apretaba contra su pecho a un niño de tres o cuatro años con ojos vidriosos y cara amoratada. Muchos sollozaban con huesos rotos y un medimago que había atendido a Harry más de una vez en San Mungo trataba de salvarle la vida a alguien que probablemente había estado a punto de morir aplastado.

-La ayuda médica está en camino. Tenemos que empezar a llevar los cadáveres al centro del campo y localizar a los heridos más graves.

Los aurores empezaron a obedecer. Harry encontró a dos voluntarios con ánimo para echar una mano y se acercó a toda prisa a Williamson, que le hacía señales. A sus pies, inmovilizado como una salchicha, tenía a uno de los atacantes. Williamson le había quitado el pasamontañas y Harry vio a un veinteañero de pelo muy rizado.

-Dice que es de los Vengadores, Harry.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó al chico.

-¡No diré nada!

Harry sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él y estuvo a punto de partirle las costillas de una patada, pero consiguió controlarse a duras penas.

-Procura que nadie se vengue con él; queremos que llegue vivo al ministerio para interrogarlo.

-Entendido. Jefe, ¿cómo han podido entrar estos cabrones?

-Hay un jodido traidor entre nosotros –escupió Harry, sin pensárselo dos veces. Y luego añadió, mirando fríamente al prisionero-. Y pienso averiguar quién es.

Harry dejó a Williamson con él y siguió inspeccionando el campo, dando instrucciones a unos y a otros, tranquilizando a gente histérica, lanzando hechizos de stasis. Entonces, cerca del escenario, vio a Narcissa, arrodillada junto a su marido. ¿Lucius Malfoy había muerto? Preocupado por Draco, se acercó a ver qué pasaba. Lucius no estaba muerto todavía, pero le salía sangre de la boca y tenía una herida muy fea de bala en el costado, a la altura del hígado, de la que no dejaba de manar sangre.

-Aguanta, Lucius, por favor…-oyó que decía Narcissa.

-Dra… Draco…

-No sé dónde está –dijo Narcissa, empezando a llorar.

-¿Le han hecho un hechizo de stasis? –intervino Harry, arrodillándose a su lado.

Narcissa lo miró con una ligera sorpresa que brilló por un momento encima de su angustia.

-Sí, pero no ha detenido la hemorragia del todo.

Lucius trató de hablar, pero un ataque de tos que le hizo escupir sangre le impidió decir nada.

-No hables, Lucius, conserva las fuerzas. –suplicó Narcissa-. Aguanta, por favor… Quédate conmigo.

Harry buscó ansiosamente a su alrededor, pensando que Draco _tenía_ que ver a su padre antes de que éste muriera, y sus ojos descubrieron, sobresaltados, a los Greengrass llorando junto al cuerpo sin vida de Astoria. ¿Astoria había muerto? Oh, Dios mío, Draco tenía que haberse vuelto loco.

Con razón había luchado así.

Y daba la sensación de que también iba a perder a su padre.

-Mierda.

* * *

-¿Quién os ha enviado? –preguntó Draco con voz fría y la boca torcida en puro odio-. ¿Quién es vuestro líder?

El hombre tirado en una de las gradas alzó un brazo que terminaba en un muñón ensangrentado.

-Por favor…

¿Por favor? Draco sintió tal arrebato de ira que estuvo a punto de matarlo ahí mismo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedir piedad? ¿Cómo se atrevía, cuando Astoria estaba muerta? ¿A qué corazón apelaba, si acababan de arrancarle el suyo? No habría piedad, ni ahora ni nunca.

_-¡Crucio! -_El hombre gritó como un cerdo degollado y Draco aumentó la intensidad de su tortura, decidido a sacarle el nombre de la persona a la que no descansaría hasta ver muerta-. ¡Habla! ¡Habla o te juro que me suplicarás que te mate!

-¡Para! ¡Por favor!

Draco se dispuso a intensificar aún más la Cruciatus, pero de pronto notó un hechizo golpeándole en la espalda y quedó inmovilizado. Creyendo que había sido uno de los atacantes gritó de furia, pero el que apareció a su lado fue Potter, manchado de hierba, sudor y sangre.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

-¡No puedes usar la Cruciatus, Draco! –dijo Potter, sujetándole de los brazos.

-¡Han matado a Astoria! ¡No me digas lo que puedo y lo que no puedo hacer! ¡Voy a matarlos a todos! ¡VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS!

-¡Draco, escúchame! –dijo, meneándole con fuerza-. ¡Escúchame! Siento mucho lo de Astoria, pero Draco, tu padre…

Draco sintió que, por un momento, toda su furia desaparecía.

-¿Qué? –preguntó a toda prisa, alarmado, dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo de que la batalla parecía haber terminado-. ¿Qué le pasa a mi padre?

-Está malherido, Draco –contestó, con una voz extrañamente suave-. Y pregunta por ti. Creo que deberías ir a verlo por si… ya sabes.

Potter debió de ver algo en su cara porque le levantó el hechizo, dejándolo libre. Draco se lamió los labios. Tenía la impresión de que no podría volver a respirar hasta que supiera que su padre iba a ponerse bien. Potter se estaba equivocando. ¿Qué sabía él de heridas de pistolas o de medimagia?

-¿Dónde está?

-Cerca del escenario.

Draco salió corriendo hacia allí.

* * *

Elizabeth y Medea observaron con aprobación al grupo que venía de Windfield. Había enviado a cincuenta hombres y regresaban dieciocho; eso era más de lo que se había atrevido a esperar. Aun así, había poción para todos los que la necesitaban. Con una señal suya, uno de los muggles que trabajaba para ellos empezó a repartirla entre los suyos.

-¿Para qué es esto? –preguntó uno.

-Tomadlo y no hagáis preguntas –respondió ásperamente Medea.

Elizabeth consideró el resultado del ataque. Las cosas en Windfield no podían haber ido mejor. Entre Montague y Medea habían conseguido sonsacarle a Rookwood los detalles de las defensas que Malfoy y él habían acordado con Potter, y Montague lo había preparado todo para que pudieran entrar en el campo. Y todo había salido a pedir de boca. Rookwood había muerto delante de todos sus seguidores gracias al veneno que le había dado Medea y se había producido una catástrofe en el campo. Uno de sus hombres le había confirmado la muerte de Astoria Malfoy y la de Alfred Cattermole. Otro, la de una Withers. Otro, la de Ferdinand Bulstrode, el anciano del clan. Eran familias orgullosas y vengativas, y cegados por el odio y el dolor no se detendrían sólo en culpar sólo a los Vengadores, no. Irían a por todos los sangremuggles.

Por otro lado, habían perdido treinta y dos hombres en total. Algunos habían regresado heridos, entre ellos dos con la mano derecha amputada: médicos y medimagos se estaban ocupando ya de ellos.

Ni Medea ni Montague volverían a dejarse ver en el mundo mágico. El segundo había quedado señalado claramente como culpable y recaerían fuertes sospechas sobre la primera. Era mejor que se quedaran en el proyecto, con Cavensham y otras familias de sangremuggles que habían obrado con más sentido común que ese odioso Dudley Dursley y su ridículo nombre.

-Vayamos a escuchar las noticias.

* * *

-Papá…

Draco frenó en seco al verlo. Estaba pálido como un cadáver, pero aún seguía vivo y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de alivio.

-Estás vivo…

-Draco –lo llamó su madre, arrodillada junto a su padre. Estaba despeinada, cubierta de sangre y su aspecto recordaba al que había tenido tras una sesión de tortura de Voldemort-. ¡Draco!

Él se agachó torpemente a su lado y ella le abrazó con fuerza; Draco agradeció su calor y el olor familiar en medio de la peste a sangre y pólvora.

-Mamá…

-Estás vivo… Oh, gracias a los dioses… -Entonces se apartó de él y miró a su marido-. Tu padre… Draco, no consigo detener la hemorragia.

Draco también lo miró y sintió que todo el dolor por la pérdida de Astoria, temporalmente desaparecido bajo una oleada de furia, regresaba con más fuerza.

-No… -dijo, respirando con dificultad-. No… ¡Un medimago! ¡Que venga un medimago!

Pero los que pudiera haber entre el público de Windfield estaban muertos, o heridos, o en otra parte del campo. Draco, desesperado, clavó los ojos de nuevo en su padre, consciente de que no había nadie allí que pudiera ayudarles.

-Acércate, hijo –dijo él, apenas en un hilo de voz. A cada palabra le surgían burbujas de sangre de la boca-. Draco…

Él se inclinó, tratando de no llorar. Podía llorar por Astoria, pero si su padre moría, moriría viéndole comportarse como un auténtico Malfoy.

-Dime…

-Montague…

-Montague –repitió Draco, con veneno, comprendiéndolo todo al instante. Por supuesto, ese cabrón traidor había salido del escenario antes de que todo pasara. Tenía que trabajar para los Vengadores -. Le mataré.

-No… No, espera… -La voz de su padre sonaba débil y trabajosa-. Tienes que buscar…

-Lucius, por favor, no intentes hablar –gimió su madre.

A pesar de su estado, su padre consiguió dirigirle una mirada bastante irritada a su madre.

-Calla, mujer… Draco, en casa… en el segundo piso… busca un armario secreto… Consulta el Libro. Tienes que verlo… Divide y vencerás… Promételo.

-Te lo prometo –dijo, sin entender nada-. Lo que quieras, te lo prometo.

El rostro de su padre se relajó visiblemente, como si hubiera quedado en paz.

-Te… quiero, Draco.

Draco sintió que las palabras se le ahogaban en las lágrimas que no había vertido aún. Él también se estaba despidiendo. Había perdido a Astoria y ahora iba a perder a su padre.

-Y yo a ti.

Él alzó débilmente una mano, como si quisiera acariciarle pero no tuviera fuerzas y Draco se la apretó.

-Estoy… muy orgulloso de ti. -Draco tuvo que apartar la vista y apretar los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de contener las lágrimas-. Cissy… Cissy

Ella se inclinó sobre él.

-Te amo, Lucius –susurró, besándole por toda la cara-. Te amo.

-Amor mío…

Su padre cerró los ojos, soltó un pequeño jadeo y murió. Draco se echó a llorar, aún apretándole la mano, y su madre lanzó un desgarrador grito de dolor antes de estallar también en llanto, tumbada sobre el cuerpo de su marido. A su alrededor todo era caos todavía, con gente herida pidiendo ayuda, otros llorando a sus muertos o llamando a gritos a los seres queridos que habían perdido con la estampida.

Pero Draco sólo era consciente de su propio dolor, inmenso e inconsolable, y del odio que le consumía, un odio superior a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido nunca. Su Marca Tenebrosa picaba en su brazo y podía paladear la palabra Mosmordre en su boca. Se preguntaba quién acudiría aquella noche a la llamada si la pronunciaba, si trataba de despertarla después de más de veinte años. Se imaginaba cubierto de sangre, con un océano de muertos a sus pies. ¿Podría llenar eso el aterrador vacío que sentía en su interior? ¿Podría calmar eso su sed de venganza?

Oh, estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

* * *

Blaise entró en la Sala Común de Slytherin preparándose para encontrar a sus alumnos sumidos en un ataque de histeria y no se equivocaba. Nada más verlo, todos corrieron hacia él preguntando por sus familias, contándole lo que había pasado. Él también estaba muerto de preocupación por sus amigos, pero no sabía absolutamente nada que no hubieran oído todos por la radio.

-¡Toda mi familia estaba allí!

-¡La mía también, profesor!

-¡Y la mía!

-¡Tengo que ir a mi casa! ¡Tengo que ir a mi casa!

Blaise alzó las manos.

-Tranquilícense, señores, vamos… Sé que todos están preocupados, pero nadie sabe nada aún. Mantengan la calma.

-¿Todavía está en contra de los Purificadores, profesor? –escupió Macnair, sarcástico, haciéndose oír por encima de los otros alumnos.

-Estoy en contra de matar gente inocente, señor Macnair –dijo Blaise, lanzándole una dura mirada de advertencia. Iba a atizarle con un Desmaius si no cerraba la boca-. Y le ruego que deje los discursos incendiarios para otro día. Sus compañeros ya están bastante nerviosos como para someterlos a más sufrimiento.

En ese momento llegó un patronus con forma de gato –era de la profesora McGonagall- y ésta le dijo a Blaise que reuniera a los alumnos de Slytherin y los condujera al Gran Comedor. Blaise lo encontró una buena idea, pues algunos además tenían hermanos y primos en las otras Casas con los que querrían hablar. Ayudado por los prefectos empezó a llevarlos a todos hasta allí.

Mientras caminaba por el laberinto de pasillos, Blaise pensaba con desazón en la tarea que tenía por delante. ¿Cuántos de esos niños habrían perdido parientes en aquella matanza? ¿A cuántos tendría que acompañar al despacho de McGonagall para recibir malas noticias? No quería ni imaginar lo que iba a pasar aquella noche.

* * *

Los sanadores y los aurores y vigiles de refuerzo ya habían llegado. Mientras empezaban a trasladar a los enfermos a San Mungo, otros ayudaron a separar e identificar a los muertos, entre ellos Hiram Rookwood. Las hileras en el centro del campo iban aumentando macabramente: ya eran más de cien y calculaban que, como mínimo, doblarían esa cantidad.

Harry se fue con dos aurores a organizar el traslado de los prisioneros, pero Draco le interceptó por el camino.

-¡Potter!

Estaba aún más cubierto de sangre que la última vez que le había visto; debía de ser de Lucius.

-¿Cómo está tu padre?

-Ha muerto –dijo bruscamente-. Nos los vamos a llevar a Malfoy manor ahora mismo.

-¿Les ha visto un medimago?

Draco torció aún más el gesto.

-No me importan tus estúpidas listas –gruñó.

Harry se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto a Draco en ese estado, que nunca había sido tan peligroso e irracional como en ese momento. Algo de eso había asomado a los ojos durante los días del colapso de Scorpius, pero ahora le dominaba por completo. Sólo por eso, no insistió en que siguieran el procedimiento habitual. Ya tenían bastantes problemas.

-Está bien. Lo siento mucho, Draco.

Él lo miró casi como si hubiera dicho algo ofensivo.

-Montague…-Y consiguió imprimir un desprecio y una oscuridad a esa palabra que Harry no habría creído posibles-. Montague se marchó justo antes de que todo empezara. Si quieres encontrarlo vivo, más te vale darte más prisa que yo.

Harry había estado sospechando de ese cabrón desde que había empezado el ataque y si lo hubiera tenido delante le habría costado no matarlo a patadas, pero aun así, no pudo evitar preocuparse al escuchar la amenaza de Draco.

-Espera, Draco…

-¡No! No espero nada. Esto es la guerra, ¿entiendes? ¿No ves lo que ha pasado aquí? –exclamó, haciendo un gesto con el brazo-. ¿Crees que nos vamos a quedar cruzados de brazos mientras nos masacran? ¡Acaba de empezar una maldita guerra!

Draco dio media vuelta y se marchó, hecho una furia. Harry lo observó irse con una mala sensación. Estaba seguro de que Draco no era el único sangrepura que se sentía así en esos momentos y no sabía si podrían contenerlos a todos en caso de que decidieran tomarse la justicia por la mano.

Harry se frotó la cara, abrumado por todo lo que estaba pasando y miró su reloj. No podía creerlo, ni siquiera habían pasado quince minutos desde que había empezado esa pesadilla. A él le había parecido una eternidad.

Entonces se acercó a los aurores que vigilaban –y protegían- a los atacantes capturados. Formando un círculo a su alrededor había dos docenas de personas escupiendo amenazas contra ellos mientras los aurores trataban de calmar los ánimos y les prometían que serían castigados con todo el peso de la ley. Entre aquel grupo estaba Millicent y su padre, que habían perdido al patriarca del clan.

Los detenidos, ocho en total, estaban atados de pies y manos,-en caso de tener manos; por lo visto Draco y Narcissa habían preferido el Diffindo al Expelliarmus- y con la cara descubierta. Harry reconoció a uno de ellos: trabajaba en el Ministerio. Williamson estaba hablando con él con cara de pocos amigos.

-Jefe, escuche esto –dijo, señalando a Maxwell, el prisionero.

-¿Qué pasa? –replicó, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a Maxwell con el ceño fruncido.

Éste le devolvió la mirada con una mezcla insoportable de superioridad y condescendencia.

-Todos tenemos encima así como media docena de hechizos de confidencialidad. No vamos a poder deciros nada ni aunque uséis Legeremancia con nosotros.

Algunos de los otros prisioneros asintieron también. Harry cruzó una mirada con Williamson.

-¿Es verdad?

-Todavía no lo he comprobado.

Harry apuntó entonces a Maxwell con su varita, murmurando un hechizo entre dientes, y una luz dorada brilló momentáneamente sobre él, lo cual confirmaba que les había dicho la verdad. Harry apretó los dientes, frustrado, pero después decidió que los interrogaría igualmente. Quizás tenían información útil que no caía bajo la influencia directa de esos hechizos. Tenían que probarlo.

-Vamos a trasladarlos a la Oficina de Aurores. Comprobaremos los límites de esos hechizos.

-Sí, jefe.

Pero justo en ese momento, dos de los detenidos hicieron un ruido extraño, como si no pudieran respirar, y cayeron al suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –exclamó Harry, acercándose a ellos con incredulidad.

-No lo sé, nadie les ha atacado –dijo uno de los aurores, desconcertado.

-Están muertos –informó Williamson, que se había arrodillado junto a uno de ellos.

La multitud que les rodeaba celebró aquello con aplausos y exclamaciones de que era justo lo que merecían. Harry no tenía ni idea de qué había pasado, pero una cosa estaba clara: lo mejor era sacarlos de allí cuanto antes.

_Continuará_


	34. 34 La noche más triste

NdA: ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! ^^

Capítulo 34 **La noche más triste**

-¡Scorpius!

Scorpius se sintió un poco mejor cuando llegó al Gran Comedor y Albus fue corriendo hacia él.

-Eh…

-¿Sabes algo de tu familia? ¿Sabes si están bien?

Scorpius reprimió las ganas de echarse a llorar.

-No sé nada.

Albus resopló.

-Mi padre está allí también, y los padres de Mei. Esto es una mierda, esos cabrones de los Vengadores… ¿Lo has oído por la radio?

-Sí.

Albus le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-No te preocupes, ya verás como toda tu familia está bien. Ya lo verás.

Todos los alumnos estaban ya allí, la mayoría sentados en sus mesas, pero otros en las de sus amigos. Aquí y allá había aparatos de radio y la gente escuchaba las noticias con creciente angustia: ya habían llegado a los cien muertos, entre ellos el mismísimo Rookwood. En las mesas había chocolate caliente con bizcochos, bocadillos de jamón y queso y de pollo y jarras de zumo de calabaza, aunque ya era prácticamente la hora de cenar. Scorpius se sentía incapaz de tomar nada; quizás por eso habían preparado ese tipo de comida.

Entonces Hagrid entró en el Gran Comedor acompañado de un hombre guapísimo. Scorpius lo reconoció por las fotos en Corazón de Bruja de aquel verano: era Cavan Broderick, el hombre con el que se había liado el padre de Albus después de divorciarse de su madre. Si no recordaba mal, trabajaba en el ministerio.

Broderick, que estaba muy serio, se acercó a McGonagall y le dio un papel mientras hablaba con ella en voz baja. McGonagall asintió después de un momento y caminó hasta ponerse cara a los alumnos, haciendo señales de silencio.

-Niños… Niños, acaban de llegar instrucciones del ministerio. El ministro Shacklebolt ha decretado la suspensión de las clases durante toda la semana que viene. Se están habilitando terminales de Red Flú para que los padres puedan venir a recogeros a partir de esta misma noche. Mañana por la mañana a las diez habrá un viaje especial del expreso de Hogwarts hasta Londres.

Scorpius estaba sorprendido y, a la vez, agradecido por la idea. Después del susto que llevaba encima necesitaba ver a sus padres y al resto de la familia. Esperaba que fueran a buscarlos a él y a Cassandra cuanto antes.

-¿Van a cerrar el colegio? –preguntó una Gryffindor.

-No, Hogwarts seguirá abierto para todos aquellos que, por la razón que sea, decidan quedarse en el castillo.

Broderick comentó algo más en voz baja y se marchó por donde había venido, también con Hagrid. Justo cuando salían por la puerta una niña de Ravenclaw, Tarah Withers, se echó a llorar.

-¡Es mi tiíta!

-¡Han matado a una Withers! –dijo un Ravenclaw de cuarto que estaba pegado a la radio. Scorpius comprendió, por la palabra que había usado Tarah, que debía de referirse a la matriarca del clan-. ¡Acaban de decirlo!

-¡Están dando nombres!

En el Gran Comedor se hizo un silencio sepulcral que se rompió cuando un chico de Hufflepuff gritó al oír el nombre de su padre. Scorpius tragó saliva, empezando a sentir náuseas.

-¡Apagad las radios! –ordenó la directora-. ¡Apagadlas o las hago desaparecer!

Los alumnos obedecieron a regañadientes y aún alcanzaron a escuchar un tercer nombre que hizo gemir a Anthea Warrington, la belleza oficial de Slytherin. Era su hermana mayor, Claire.

Scorpius sólo podía pensar una cosa.

Mi familia no, por favor.

* * *

Draco llegó a Malfoy manor bendiciendo la rabia que le impedía ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente. No, prefería estar así, lleno de odio, sediento de venganza.

Los Greengrass, Daphne y Theo estaban allí también. Cuando los elfos vieron llegar los dos cadáveres estallaron en gritos como plañideras del Antiguo Egipto, pero su madre los hizo callar con una orden seca y de tono peligroso. Más comedidos entonces, pero aún con lágrimas en los ojos, subieron a su padre y a Astoria a las habitaciones para ocuparse de sus cuerpos. Theo, quizás el que tenía la cabeza más fría de todo el grupo, le ordenó a la elfina que preparara café y té bien cargado. Draco, rodeando la cintura de su madre con el brazo, los condujo a todos hasta el salón de primavera.

Sólo allí, viendo una foto de Scorpius y Cassandra sobre uno de los muebles, Draco se acordó de ellos. Su cabeza estaba tan llena de imágenes de lo sucedido que hasta ese momento no había sido capaz de pensar en sus hijos. Pero tenía que ir a recogerlos. Ir y darles la noticia.

No sabía cómo iba a poder mirarles a la cara y decirles que su madre y su abuelo habían muerto asesinados.

-Antes de nada he de ir a Hogwarts, a por los niños.

Daphne lo miró con lástima.

-Te acompañaré, pero Draco… no puedes ir a por ellos así.

Draco se miró y vio que estaba cubierto de sangre. Sangre de su mujer, de su padre, de sus enemigos. Entonces sacó su varita y se lanzó un par de hechizos de limpieza. Su ropa había conocido momentos mejores, pero en ese momento no le importó.

* * *

Scorpius no podía decir si no escuchar la radio era una tortura menor que escucharla, pero al menos los padres habían empezado a llegar. Se había filtrado un nombre más, el de la abuela de Cornelia Solberg, antes de que McGonagall localizara al Gryffindor que le había desobedecido y le hubiera echado una bronca de mil demonios por tener la radio encendida. La madre de Cornelia había llegado poco después y la niña había salido llorosamente del comedor para reunirse con ella en el vestíbulo.

Albus estaba sentado a su lado, con los Slytherin. Antes de que McGonagall diera la orden de cerrar las radios habían hablado de su padre y sabía que estaba vivo. Scorpius no habría podido decir lo mucho que agradecía la callada presencia de Albus. A su otro lado estaba Cassandra, muy nerviosa. Y sobre su regazo estaba Nox; todos habían ido a por sus mascotas y a recoger lo que necesitaran llevarse a casa para esa semana.

La profesora Lynch cruzó rápidamente el pasillo y se dirigió a McGonagall, a la que le dio el nombre de la nueva visitante en voz baja.

-Señorita Goyle, su madre está aquí –dijo McGonagall.

Los ojos de Diana fueron de la directora a Scorpius con preocupación.

-Al menos ella está bien –dijo él, lamentando no poder salir con ella a hablar con su madre. Tía Millicent debía de saber algo sobre su familia. Pero Scorpius sabía que no le dejarían acompañarla para preguntar, porque ya lo habían intentado varios alumnos antes y los profesores les habían dicho que no podían-. Venga, vete.

-Suerte, Diana –dijo Morrigan.

Uno no podía saber si volvían a por él porque había muerto alguien de su familia o sólo porque querían llevarlos a casa durante esa semana. Scorpius vio cómo Diana salía del Gran Comedor, acompañada de la profesora Lynch. En ese momento, Zhou también fue hacia la directora y dijo otro nombre. Esta vez era para un chico de Hufflepuff. Al poco llegó una lechuza que se posó sobre Crispin Gamp, un Slytherin cuyos padres vivían en Hogsmeade. Aún era pronto para que llegaran lechuzas de lugares más lejanos. Gamp leyó la carta que portaba y suspiró con visible alivio.

-En casa están todos bien.

Sus amigos le felicitaron.

-Scorpius, ¿cuándo van a venir a por nosotros? –preguntó Cassandra, en tono angustiado.

-Pronto, no te preocupes.

Zabini entró entonces con una expresión mucho más seria que la que ya había llevado hasta entonces y Scorpius se preguntó si la madre de Diana le habría contado algo de sus padres.

-Profesor, ¿sabe algo de nuestras familias? ¿Le ha dicho algo la madre de Diana?

Él lo miró de un modo extraño.

-Tu padre está ya en camino, Scorpius.

Era una buena noticia y, sin embargo, Scorpius tuvo un mal presentimiento. No le dijo nada a Albus por no asustar a su hermana, que ya estaba muy inquieta, pero la respuesta de Zabini no le había gustado nada. Sabía algo, sabía algo y no se lo había querido decir. No podía ser su padre, pero…

Ella no. Por favor, ella no, ella no.

Tardaron cinco minutos más y Scorpius tuvo que ver marchar antes a media docena de compañeros, pero por fin McGonagall dijo su nombre, el de su hermana y también el de sus primos. El corazón empezó a latirle tan rápido que oyó un zumbido en sus oídos y Albus le apretó la mano para darle ánimos.

-Ya verás como están bien, ya lo verás.

Scorpius le abrazó con fuerza, tan asustado que habría podido echarse a llorar allí mismo. Tenía un miedo terrible a salir y escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle su padre. Pero se obligó a controlarse por Cassandra y, dándole la mano a su hermana como Gabriel estaba haciendo con la suya, salió del Comedor. Zabini también iba con ellos, cosa que no consiguió contribuir a calmar su temor.

Su padre estaba allí, serio y con una expresión en la cara que Scorpius no le había visto nunca. Junto a él estaba la tía Daphne, con ojos llorosos. Scorpius corrió a abrazar a su padre a la vez que Cassandra.

-¡Papá! –Scorpius nunca le había abrazado con más ganas-. ¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Está bien? ¿Estáis todos bien?

Su tía se echó a llorar y Scorpius, horrorizado, empezó a sospechar lo que había pasado.

-¿Y mamá? –sollozó Cassandra.

Su padre miró a Zabini antes de mirarlos a ellos.

-Ya sabéis que los Vengadores nos atacaron –dijo con voz carente de emoción-. Vuestra… vuestra madre ha muerto, hijos. Y el abuelo Lucius también. Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo.

* * *

Draco pensó que sólo de ver la cara de sus hijos en ese momento se le habría partido el corazón, pero su corazón ya estaba hecho pedazos. Cassandra estalló en lágrimas y Scorpius hizo esfuerzos inútilmente por contener las suyas.

-No… No, papá…

Draco los abrazó a ambos, sintiendo cómo se aferraban a él y él también se aferró a ellos.

-Lo siento…

-Draco, lo siento mucho –dijo Blaise también, poniéndole la mano en el hombro-. Millicent me lo ha contado. Es terrible. Lo hemos oído todo por la radio.

-El entierro… será mañana a las cuatro. Espero que puedas venir.

-Por supuesto, ahí estaré.

Blaise se fue a darle el pésame a Daphne y Draco miró las cabezas de sus hijos, que seguían abrazados a él, llorando con lágrimas que le empapaban la camisa. No sabía qué decir, aquello no era la clase de dolor que se calmaba con un Episkeyo o con un poco de chocolate caliente y él mismo estaba sosteniéndose únicamente a base de odio. Cuando Daphne sugirió que volvieran ya a casa se asombró de que no se le hubiera ocurrido a él mismo.

-Vamos, dejad de llorar –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirles-. Los Malfoy no lloran en público, o al menos intentan no hacerlo.

Milagrosamente aquello funcionó un poco, porque los dos niños se apartaron de él e hicieron esfuerzos por controlarse. Draco se sintió orgulloso de ellos, pero hubo una parte de sí mismo que se reprochó lo que les había dicho. ¿Qué más daba que les vieran llorar? Habían perdido a su madre y a su abuelo. Y Astoria se merecía océanos de lágrimas en su nombre. Pero los viejos hábitos costaban de cambiar.

Por el camino se fueron cruzando con gente que también iba a recoger a sus hijos. Draco se alegró al ver a Cho ilesa; su marido estaba en el hospital, pero decían que se recuperaría. Su suegro, sin embargo, había muerto. También se encontró a Gregor Urquhart, que iba a recoger a su hija Michelle, la amiga de Morrigan; Draco sabía que se había muerto su abuela y su suegro. Además, su mujer estaba en San Mungo: la habían aplastado durante la huída y una costilla le había perforado el pulmón.

-Tienen que pagar por esto –masculló Urquhart, con ojos sombríos.

-Haremos que paguen –replicó Draco, y los dos hombres cruzaron una mirada y Draco supo que Urquhart estaba tan dispuesto a luchar como él, como el padre de Astoria, como su propia madre-. Mañana, después de los entierros.

-Hablaré con los míos.

Urquhart siguió su camino y Draco, Daphne y los niños llegaron por fin fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde estaban las terminales de Red Flú. Uno a uno entraron a la chimenea y salieron al salón de Malfoy manor. Cuando Draco llegó, sus hijos ya estaban abrazando a su abuela, llorando libremente los dos. Él también tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar, pero se aguantó como pudo.

-Quiero ver a la mamá y al abuelo –sollozó Cassandra-. Quiero verlos.

Draco sabía que los elfos ya habrían acabado de asearlos y de vestirlos para el entierro y pensó que quizás lo mejor era que sus hijos pudieran verlos y decirles adiós. Él, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de poder pasar por eso, pero les acompañó a la habitación en la que reposaban los dos. Melissa Greengrass estaba allí, velando el cadáver de su hija, y al ver llegar a sus nietos los abrazó a ambos con fuerza.

-Oh, pequeños…

Los niños vieron a su madre y a su abuelo y se echaron a llorar de nuevo. Draco se obligó a mirar y esta vez él tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas. Su padre estaba vestido con una suntuosa túnica negra, pálido como un vampiro. Draco pensó que parecía un antiguo rey nórdico. Pero Astoria… los elfos la habían peinado y maquillado y si no hubiera sido por su cruel inmovilidad habría parecido simplemente dormida. Llevaba una de sus túnicas favoritas, una con distintos tonos de azul que resaltaba sus ojos. Draco se acordó de la primera vez que se había fijado en ella realmente; entonces también había ido de azul y sonreía mucho. En aquella época, en la vida de Draco no había demasiadas sonrisas.

Viéndola allí tumbada, Draco sintió una desesperación enloquecedora. ¿Cómo iba a poder vivir sin ella? ¿Cómo iba a soportar cada mañana sin ella, cada tarde, cada noche? Astoria era más que su mujer, era también su cómplice, su mejor amiga, la única persona con la que había hablado de lo que Voldemort le había hecho. No podía creer que se la hubieran arrebatado para siempre.

* * *

La cifra final de víctimas mortales, a la espera de la evolución de los heridos más graves, era de ciento setenta y dos. Algo más de ochenta habían muerto por herida de bala; los demás, asfixiados o aplastados por la multitud. Además, trece personas, sin contar a Montague y a Medea Key, habían desaparecido. San Mungo tenía a todo el personal trabajando aquella noche, incluyendo una docena de medimagos voluntarios franceses, y aun así no daban abasto. La Red Flú estaba colapsada; sólo funcionaba la de Hogwarts y la del ministerio; el cielo de Gran Bretaña estaba esa noche cubierto de lechuzas y patronus que iban y venían llevando mensajes. Todos los aurores y los BIM estaban de servicio y los vigiles ya habían impedido dos linchamientos de sangremuggles aquella noche.

Harry pensaba que ni la guerra contra Voldemort ni sus veinte años de experiencia como auror le habían preparado para algo así.

En aquel momento, estaba en el ministerio en plena reunión de urgencia. Shacklebolt podía tener a mucha gente en contra, pero seguía siendo el ministro. Además de decretar la suspensión de las clases, se había encargado de pedirle al gobierno francés que le enviara medimagos y había avisado a todos los otros ministros de magia europeos de lo sucedido. Nadie tenía muy claro cuándo iba a acabar la reunión. Ginny le había mandado una nota diciendo que ya había ido a recoger a los niños a Hogwarts y que los dos estaban bien, pero preocupados por sus amigos, especialmente Albus. Los había dejado en casa de sus padres, con su madre, Ron y Hugo; en aquella noche de locura, hasta los periodistas deportivos estaban intentando cubrir todo lo que estaba pasando y mantener informada a la gente.

-Bien, ¿qué tenemos? –le preguntó Shacklebolt a Harry.

-Ahora mismo estamos buscando a Conrad Montague para interrogarlo. Hemos identificado a diez de los veintiseis atacantes muertos, aquí están los nombres.-Harry le pasó una lista-. Todos eran sangremuggles o mestizos y cuatro de ellos trabajaban en el ministerio. Estamos preguntando a amigos y familiares. En cuanto a los quince atacantes sin identificar, hemos enviado sus fotos a Scotland Yard, la Interpol y los ministerios de magia europeos.

"Tenemos también seis atacantes detenidos, todos identificados. Las pruebas han confirmado que todos están bajo la influencia de varios hechizos de confidencialidad que de momento no hemos podido romper. También estamos interrogando a sus parientes y amigos.

"Hemos averiguado que Rookwood tenía una amante, Medea Key. Todos sus colaboradores la conocían, así que no la mantenía exactamente en secreto. Medea Key estaba en Windfield esta tarde, escuchando entre bastidores, pero ha desaparecido. Probablemente fue secuestrada, pero considerando lo de Montague creo que no deberíamos descartar que sea una aliada de los Vengadores.

"Las pruebas preliminares indican que nuestros dos prisioneros muertos murieron envenenados y eran muggles, pero en San Mungo aún no han podido identificar el veneno. Los medimagos creen que es la misma sustancia que acabó con Rookwood, lo cual quiere decir que alguien cercano a él se la suministró.

-¿Podría ser la tal Medea?

-Tuvo la oportunidad, pero no el móvil, al menos que sepamos. Los que la conocen dicen que era australiana, así que he pedido información sobre ella a ese gobierno. Debería llegar aquí mañana al mediodía, más o menos.

"Chloe cree, y yo también, que nos enfrentamos a una organización mayor de la que pensábamos. Este era en muchos sentidos un ataque suicida. Lo lógico es pensar que los Vengadores sólo han enviado a parte de sus efectivos a Windfield. Calculo que deben de ser alrededor de doscientos como mínimo. Como máximo… es difícil saberlo.

Hermione, que también estaba allí, tensa y con ojos cansados, resopló, frustrada.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tantos y que aún no hayamos sido capaces de encontrar ninguna pista sobre ellos? Sencillamente son demasiados para pasar inadvertidos, no tiene sentido. Si aplicas la misma proporción al mundo muggle estaríamos hablando de un grupo terrorista de cuarenta mil miembros. ¡Seguro que ni el IRA tuvo tantos efectivos!

El ministro asintió.

-Bien, sean los que sean, está claro que en estos momentos los sangremuggles se encuentran en una posición delicada. No quiero que haya más linchamientos. Voy a hacer un llamamiento a la calma por la radio y Harry, si te parece bien, creo que tú también deberías pronunciar unas palabras.

-Está bien –dijo Harry. No creía que fuera a servir de mucho que él hablara, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para ayudar.

-Kingsley –dijo Hermione, con algo de renuencia-, creo que necesitas también a alguien del equipo de Rookwood, alguien que pueda hablar por él. Sus seguidores son los que más problemas pueden causar, pero muchos escucharán a alguien que hable en su nombre. Se suponía que Rookwood no quería que nadie se tomara la justicia por su mano. Rookwood también estaba en contra de los Purificadores y lo que querían hacer.

A Harry le pareció una buena idea, aunque no sabía si encontrarían a alguien dispuesto a dar aquel mensaje por la radio. Draco estaba descartado, por ejemplo. Si le ponían delante un micrófono aquella noche lo más probable era que lo aprovechara para declarar la guerra sin cuartel contra los sangremuggles. Tendrían suerte si la Marca Tenebrosa no acababa brillando aquella noche en lo alto del cielo.

Pero Harry recordó que Hesper Scrimgeour y su compañera habían salido indemnes, y Sarah Mallory era, además, sangremuggle. Podían probar con ella.

El propio Shacklebolt fue a hablar con Hesper por Red Flú y volvió poco después con una respuesta afirmativa. Mientras tanto, la cifra de cadáveres había aumentado a ciento setenta y cuatro; dos heridos más de San Mungo no lo habían superado. Uno de ellos era un niño de ocho años y Harry conocía bastante al otro, que trabajaba en el Departamento de Transportes y era muy amigo de Percy,

-He quedado con ella allí dentro de media hora –dijo Kingsley-. ¿Nos vamos?

Harry asintió y se dispuso a ir a la radio.

* * *

"_Hola, Scorpius._

_Mi abuela me acaba de decir que tu madre y tu abuelo Lucius estaban entre las víctimas. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Quería intentar llamarte por Red Flú desde la Madriguera, donde estoy ahora, pero no funciona. Ojalá pudiera hablar contigo y estar contigo, odio tener que quedarme aquí._

_Tu madre era muy simpática y muy guapa, siento mucho lo que le ha pasado. Y sé que querías mucho a tu abuelo, así que eso lo siento también. _

_¿Cuándo será el entierro? ¿Puedo ir? Si quieres que vaya iré aunque no me den permiso en casa._

_Un abrazo,_

_Albus Potter" _

La carta de Albus tenía una pequeña mancha en forma de gota de agua. Scorpius la releyó varias veces, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Estaba de acuerdo, ojalá Albus hubiera podido ir allí.

Scorpius se sentía como en medio de un mal sueño. Todo resultaba tan irreal… Su abuela y su padre llorando… Nunca les había visto llorar antes y se le encogía el estómago ante aquella imagen. Y su madre… ¿muerta? ¿Cómo podía estar muerta? No podía creer que mañana fuera a ir a su entierro.

Los elfos iban y venían llenando tazas de té y de café, y más de un whisky de fuego. Constantemente llegaban lechuzas con mensajes de condolencias; su tío Theo también había escrito unas cartas imprescindibles en nombre de los Greengrass y de los Malfoy. El padre de Diana y otros amigos de sus padres y sus abuelos habían pasado brevemente a hacerles una visita; por lo que Scorpius oía aquí y allá, la mayoría tenían muertos en su propia familia que lamentar. Todas esas visitas le estrechaban la mano o le daban un abrazo y le decían cosas como que tenía que ser fuerte o que su madre los quería mucho a los dos. También hablaban en voz baja con su padre, todos con expresiones endurecidas.

Sobre las nueve de la noche, un elfo anunció que Andromeda Black estaba allí. Su abuela y su padre intercambiaron una mirada indescifrable y luego su padre asintió con rigidez, diciéndole al elfo que la dejara pasar. Scorpius observó con curiosidad a la señora de mediana edad que entraba en su salón, a la hermana de su abuela, nada más y nada menos. No se parecían demasiado: Andromeda era un poco más gruesa que su abuela Narcissa, con el pelo gris muy corto y los ojos negros. A Scorpius le dio la impresión de que no sabía si iba a ser bien recibida y de pronto se acordó de que se había casado con un sangremuggle, como los que habían matado a la gente. En ese momento, a decir verdad, la palabra sangremuggle le hacía apretar los dientes, pero la señora Tonks no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, como no la tenía Amal.

-Cissy… -murmuró, acercándose a su hermana, con aire circunspecto-. Lo siento mucho. Espero que encuentren a los desgraciados que han hecho esto.

-Gracias por venir –dijo su abuela, dándole un breve abrazo.

La señora Tonks saludó entonces a su padre, a quien obviamente no conocía, y luego se la presentaron a él y a Cassandra.

-Le agradecemos que haya venido, señora Tonks –dijo Scorpius, imitando lo que le había oído decir a su padre.

Ella le dedicó una breve sonrisa, no exenta de tristeza.

-Me gustaría que me llamarais tía Andromeda –dijo-. Teddy os manda muchísimos recuerdos y dice que lamenta mucho lo que ha pasado. Dice que espera poder veros en el funeral.

Su padre asintió bruscamente.

-Pase lo que pase, Ted y tú sois familia.

Ella pareció preocuparse.

-Esperemos que no pase nada –dijo entonces, mirándole casi como si estuviera advirtiéndole algo-. Los niños te necesitan más que nunca.

Su padre asintió fríamente con la cabeza y se la presentó a sus abuelos, a sus tíos y a sus primos; después, su tía Andromeda fue a sentarse con su abuela Narcissa.

-Scorpius –dijo Cassandra en voz baja-, ¿han matado al abuelo por lo que hizo durante la guerra?

-No… No, lo han matado por… por ser seguidor de Rookwood, creo. Lo mismo que mamá.

-No quiero que estén muertos –protestó, reanudando su llanto-. No quiero que estén muertos… Mamá…

En ese momento su padre se sentó junto a ella y le acarició el pelo.

-Ssshht, vamos…

Cassandra se abrazó a él sin dejar de llorar y Scorpius sintió una vez más que también se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Pero estaba tan cansado de llorar… Sólo quería irse a dormir y que aquel día horrible terminara por fin.

_Continuará_


	35. 35 El Libro de los Malfoy

**NdA**:Muchas gracias, espero que estéis disfrutando de las vacaciones

Capítulo 35 **El Libro de los Malfoy**

Draco no podía dormir. Tampoco lo había intentado, porque aquella noche debía velar a sus muertos. De todos modos, le dolía el alma sólo de pensar en meterse esa noche en la cama sin Astoria a su lado. Todos estaban allí; los niños ya se habían acostado y Draco agradecía que sus sobrinos hubieran podido distraer un poco a Scorpius y Cassandra. Los adultos estaban reunidos en la misma habitación que los fallecidos, acompañando silenciosamente las últimas horas de su padre y Astoria sobre la tierra.

Su idea, después de haberse duchado por fin, era unirse a ellos, pero entonces recordó las palabras de su padre antes de morir. Había insistido mucho en que abriera cierto armario secreto del segundo piso. Draco se preguntó por qué le habría dicho eso. ¿Había comprendido que iba a querer vengarlo? ¿Le había indicado dónde encontrar el arma adecuada para vencer a sus enemigos? ¿Tan importante era lo que guardaba allí como para gastar en ello casi sus últimas palabras?

Tratando de postergar el momento de acudir a ver de nuevo a Astoria muerta, y dejarse engullir por el inevitable dolor, Draco se acercó al despacho de su padre y abrió la puerta. Allí dentro le resultaba imposible no recordar las miles de veces que había entrado de pequeño para preguntarle algo, o pedirle que jugara con él, o simplemente a verlo escribir cartas con mano rápida y expresión decidida o maliciosa. Era una habitación amplia y espaciosa, con ventanales que daban al este. Una de las paredes estaba cubierta de estanterías con libros; en otra pendía un retrato de Abraxas Malfoy. Su abuelo dormía, pero despertó al ver la luz.

-¿Lucius? Oh, eres tú, Draco.

-Abuelo…

-¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?

-Sólo eres un cuadro –replicó Draco, sin el respeto habitual-, y he venido a buscar el Libro de los Malfoy.

Sólo el Malfoy más anciano –Malfoy de nacimiento, no por matrimonio-, podía abrir ese libro sin caer fulminado por un antiguo hechizo. El hecho de que lo estuviera buscando sólo podía significar una cosa y su abuelo lo entendió en pocos segundos.

-Oh… ¿Cómo ha sido?

-Luchando contra unos sangresucias que nos han atacado.

Era la primera vez que decía esa palabra en más de dos décadas, pero no se sintió liberado, sino peor. Había creído que otra sociedad era posible, había apostado por Rookwood, que nunca había odiado a los muggles ni a los sangremuggles, y había intentado conseguir un mundo de paz para sus hijos. ¿Y qué había recibido a cambio? Rookwood había muerto envenenado; su mujer y su padre, a balazos. Por los sangresucias. Eran ellos los que no querían paz. Los que no estaban tiroteando sangrepuras estaban secuestrando magos para quitarles la magia.

-Entonces es una muerte digna de un Malfoy.

Había un dicho familiar: los Malfoy no mueren de viejos.

Era una mierda de dicho familiar.

-¿Sabes dónde está el Libro?

-Creo que Lucius lo guardaba en esa estantería –dijo, señalando una de las más altas.

Draco hizo descender el libro con su varita y observó las tapas. Sí, era ese. Su padre se lo había enseñado, sin abrir, un par de veces y le había ordenado tajantemente no abrirlo nunca mientras él siguiera con vida. Draco se moría de curiosidad por aquel entonces, pero esa era la clase de orden de su padre que jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza desobedecer. Después, siendo más mayor, había entendido mejor el peligro y se había olvidado de él.

Pero por desgracia, había llegado el día de poder abrir ese libro sin miedo. Estaba encuadernado en piel negra y en el centro se veía el escudo de los Malfoy grabado en oro blanco. El libro tenía dos cierres y Draco los abrió con solemnidad, sintiendo la magia subirle por las manos hasta recorrerle el cuerpo.

Allí delante tenía un inventario de objetos que no sabía que poseían, un prolijo árbol familiar que contenía incluso a Scorpius y Cassandra, complicados conjuros, algunos de magia negra, que no había visto en su vida y planos de la casa con escondites que sólo él podría encontrar ahora. El Libro de los Malfoy merecía ser estudiado a fondo cuando su mente estuviera más tranquila. Draco estaba convencido de que allí encontraría también ayuda para combatir a los Vengadores. Aquella noche, sin embargo, quería cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a su padre.

Draco subió entonces al segundo piso y vio por primera vez el armario que le había indicado su padre. Jamás se había dado cuenta de que eso estuviera allí. Draco abrió la puerta, preguntándose qué iba a ver y se encontró, sorprendido, con una corona de plata, una docena de guardasecretos y tres pensamientos capturados en viales de cristal. Intrigado, se dispuso a examinarlo todo.

* * *

Eran las dos de la mañana y Harry seguía en el ministerio, donde aquella noche había casi tanta actividad como de día. Habían muerto varias personas más, entre ellas un tío de Lavender Brown, y había una docena de heridos debatiéndose todavía entre la vida y la muerte, pero los medimagos confiaban en que los demás se recuperarían. La cifra total era ahora de ciento noventa y seis fallecidos.

Siguiendo los cálculos de Hermione, eso era como si en Gran Bretaña hubieran muerto de golpe más de trescientos mil muggles.

Chloe y un par de agentes más seguían interrogando a los Montague. Ante la sugerencia de que uno de los suyos pudiera trabajar para los Vengadores, habían afirmado, ofendidos, que en caso de pertenecer a alguno de esos grupos Montague habría sido de los Purificadores. Ellos pensaban que su pariente había sido secuestrado también. Harry lo dudaba; era mucha casualidad que se hubiera marchado del escenario unos segundos antes de que pasara todo.

Los vigiles habían informado de un par de escaparates de comercios de sangremuggles rotos a pedradas, pero al menos no había habido más ataques a personas. Kingsley estaba preparando con Hermione y Hesper Scrigmeour un acto conmemorativo para el lunes al mediodía y había declarado tres días oficiales de duelo.

Y de pronto una secretaria que estaba echándoles una mano asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-Perdón, jefe Potter, el señor Malfoy está aquí y quiere verle. Dice que es muy… ¡eh!

Malfoy se había colado en la sala de reuniones, acompañado de uno de sus elfos. Se había cambiado de ropa, y ahora vestía una sencilla túnica negra, con bordados negros en las mangas como único adorno. Pero la expresión de sus ojos había cambiado aún más. La sed de sangre casi irracional que había aparecido en Windfield había desaparecido ahora y parecía conmocionado; aún así, su semblante también era decidido y no se amilanó cuando Robards y Williamson, que estaban con él, se levantaron con la varita en la mano, algo alarmados.

-Qué lástima que no hayáis sido tan rápidos en Windfield.

Harry frunció el ceño y les hizo una señal a sus agentes para que bajaran las varitas.

-¿Qué quieres, Draco?

Éste lo miró a los ojos.

-Tengo información sobre los Vengadores. Y sobre los Purificadores.

Harry se quedó atónito.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sabes?

Pero Draco meneó la cabeza.

-Quiero hacer un trato.

-¿Un trato?-Por un momento terrible, Harry pensó que Draco iba a pedir la inmunidad, que había pertenecido a los Purificadores después de todo.

-Quiero colaborar con vosotros. Quiero formar parte de la caza y captura de esos cabrones. Quiero estar al corriente de vuestras investigaciones.

Harry intercambió una mirada con sus aurores, quienes parecían tan sorprendidos como él.

-Draco, escucha, sé que quieres ayudar, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es darnos esa información y nosotros...

-Si quieres esa información, será a cambio de meterme en el equipo. Si no, yo y otros como yo haremos el trabajo por nuestra cuenta.-Entonces Draco se giró hacia Williamson con expresión de advertencia mientras el auror trastabillaba hacia atrás con una mueca de dolor-. Y le agradecería que no volviera a hacer eso, auror Williamson. Con dieciséis años ya era capaz de resistir la Legeremancia de practicantes mucho más expertos que usted.

Harry le lanzó a Williamson una mirada de censura y se giró de nuevo hacia Draco.

-Draco…

-Potter –le interrumpió-, no voy a hacerte la oferta otra vez. ¿Hay trato o no hay trato?

Harry se dio cuenta de que lo tenía pillado. Necesitaban esa información y lo último que quería era tener a Draco y sus amigos interfiriendo en el trabajo de los aurores. Si estaba con ellos, al menos estaría bajo control.

Legalmente no habría inconveniente. Podía hacerlo, podía incorporar a alguien a la plantilla como "colaborador especial". Y Draco era Maestro en Pociones. Podía empezar mandándolo a San Mungo para que examinara por sí mismo las muestras de sangre de Rookwood y el atacante fallecido y tratara de averiguar qué veneno habían empleado. Los medimagos de San Mungo estaban demasiado ocupados con los vivos en ese momento como para apresurar los análisis de sangre de unos muertos.

-Está bien, trato.

Los dos chocaron solemnemente la mano y Draco se sentó en una de las sillas. Después empezó a hablar y Harry lo fue escuchando con ojos cada vez más abiertos.

* * *

-Así que los Vengadores y, en menor medida, los Purificadores, son sólo marionetas. ¿Y quién podría salir beneficiado de algo así? Sólo los secuestradores. Se llevaron gente de Windfield, ¿no? Son ellos. Estoy seguro de que son ellos. Querían sumir al mundo mágico en una guerra civil, probablemente para que no pudiéramos centrar nuestros recursos en encontrarlos a ellos.-Draco señaló al elfo, que hizo aparecer un maletín-. Aquí están los recuerdos de mi padre de aquella noche. Ellos probarán que digo la verdad.

Draco sintió un placer amargo al ver la cara de estupefacción de Potter y toda la gente que les rodeaba. A mitad historia, Potter había mandado llamar al ministro, a Granger y a más personas y le había pedido que empezara de nuevo por el principio. Ahora todos estaban boquiabiertos y en silencio. Él también había necesitado un buen rato para asimilar lo que acababa de descubrir.

Qué idiota había sido. Les había seguido el juego hasta el final. De no ser por su padre, se encontraría planeando cómo devolver el golpe a un objetivo equivocado. El perro de presa de esos desgraciados… Su rabia se había mitigado, vuelto más fría y amarga. Todavía quería vengarse, pero podía pensar con más claridad y asustarse del terrible paso que había estado planeando dar. Astoria se habría sentido tan decepcionada…

Por eso le había llevado esa información a los aurores, y no a los sangrepuras que estaban tan sedientos de venganza como él. Los aurores no derramarían sangre inocente. Los aurores impedirían que él se convirtiera en un asesino.

-Joder –dijo el ministro.

-Que alguien busque un Pensadero ya. Necesitamos identificar a todas las personas que acudieron a las reuniones. Robards, ve con cuatro aurores a casa de los Furmage y traed a Alex Furmage para ser interrogado ahora mismo.

Los Furmage habían perdido a uno de sus miembros en Windfield, pero Harry no podía permitirse tener consideraciones con ellos.

-¿Por qué no dijo nada antes? –se quejó Granger-. Si tu padre hubiera venido con esta información antes quizás podríamos haber podido impedir esa masacre.

Draco había estado pensando lo mismo, que quizás si su padre hubiera hablado antes, él, Astoria y toda esa otra gente aún seguirían vivos. Era un pensamiento que no podía soportar y le molestó que Granger se lo recordara.

-Mi padre no obraba a la ligera –dijo secamente-. Obviamente no había motivos para creer que iban a atacar Windfield y él debió pensar que tenía tiempo. Si todavía no había compartido esa información con nadie sus razones tendría.

-Ahora eso da igual –dijo rápidamente Potter-. Esto tiene que hacerse público. Tenemos que impedir que se cree el enfrentamiento que ellos buscan. Sólo hay un enemigo común, uno del que ya hemos visto que forman parte muggles, sangremuggles y sangrepuras. No es una cuestión de herencia mágica, es una cuestión de quién es un criminal y quién no lo es.

-Todos los periodistas andan por ahí fuera todavía –dijo Segal-. Podemos organizar una rueda de prensa en cualquier momento.

Potter se giró hacia él.

-Draco, deberías participar.

Y tanto que sí. Draco se preguntó si Potter sería consciente del peligro que había en esos momentos de un alzamiento de los sangrepuras. Probablemente no creerían nada de lo que dijera el ministerio a no ser que lo oyeran de boca de uno de los suyos.

-Sí, desde luego.

Poco después trajeron un pensadero y, por parejas, fueron metiendo dentro la cabeza para presenciar las dos reuniones de las que su padre era testigo. Él ya les había dado algunos nombres que había reconocido él mismo, pero entre todos los aurores consiguieron reconocer al menos a la mitad de los asistentes. Potter mandó a sus agentes a por ellos a sus casas, apoyados por los vigiles, y Segal apareció diciendo que había convocado a la prensa para una hora después.

-Draco, ven a mi despacho un momento –le dijo Potter.

Draco le siguió dentro. Potter se sentó en su silla y le indicó que tomara asiento en una de las que quedaban libres.

-Dime.

-Si vas a ayudarnos, es mejor que dejemos unas cuantas cosas claras antes, ¿entendido?

-Veamos –dijo Draco, entendiendo que Potter quisiera establecer algunas reglas. Era una negociación. Entendía las negociaciones.

-Primero y principal: las Imperdonables están terminantemente prohibidas, ¿está claro? Y no sólo para los aurores, sino para todo el mundo, incluyéndote a ti. Voy a pasarlo esta vez por alto porque sé que estabas trastornado, pero si te veo usar la Cruciatus otra vez, te mando a Azkaban.

Draco nunca había hecho la Cruciatus con más facilidad y menos sentido de culpa, pero asintió. Conocía docenas de maldiciones no Imperdonables que también estaba deseando usar en esos cabrones. Podía haberle asustado estar cerca de convertirse en un asesino de inocentes, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a temblarle el pulso cuando se encontrara delante de uno de los verdaderos culpables.

-De acuerdo.

-Segundo; espero que sepas desarmar a alguien sin cortarle las manos. Existe el Expelliarmus, ¿recuerdas? Es un buen hechizo, úsalo.

-Un mago tiene derecho a defenderse, Potter.

-Veo que hemos vuelto a los apellidos… Bien, _Malfoy_, el caso es que el Expelliarmus también desarma y no dejas a nadie malherido.

-Con un Expelliarmus sigue teniendo una mano con la que agarrar un arma y dispararme –insistió Draco.

-Bien, entonces deja el Diffindum como última opción.

Draco suspiró.

-Está bien.

-Bien. Más cosas. Si estás colaborando con los aurores estás bajo mis órdenes, ¿está claro? No puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana en cada momento.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Entiendo las ventajas de trabajar en grupo, pero no soy uno de tus agentes. Si quieres que haga algo tendrás que convencerme.

Potter resopló.

-Eres exasperante, Malfoy. Si sales en una misión con mis hombres harás lo que te mande el auror al mando.

-Si estoy en una misión, sí –aceptó Draco, añadiendo mentalmente que sólo en caso de que el jefe de dicha misión le pareciera competente.

-Bien… Y por último… -Potter lo miró con súbita compasión y Draco casi le odió por ello. No quería compasión, no quería que le recordaran todo lo que había perdido aquella tarde-. Tus hijos acaban de quedarse sin su madre y ahora mismo no necesitan que yo envíe a su padre a las misiones más peligrosas. Sé que quieres vengarte, sé que quieres que los pillemos, pero no necesitas arriesgar la vida para ello. De momento me gustaría que intentaras analizar el veneno que acabó con Rookwood. Es el mismo que le dieron a dos atacantes muggles, creo que para que murieran antes de ser interrogados. Debemos saber más sobre eso.

Draco estuvo a punto de decirle que no necesitaba que intentara protegerlo, pero había algo fundamentalmente sincero en los ojos de Potter, y algo que le hizo recordar que era huérfano desde antes de cumplir los dos años.

-Está bien. De momento –puntualizó, porque no descartaba de todos modos participar en algún ataque, si se terciaba. Tenía que cuidar de sus hijos, eso era cierto. Pero también tenía que vengarse, necesitaba hacerlo. Potter debería entenderlo, porque él también arriesgaba la vida luchando contra los criminales-. ¿Dónde están las muestras de sangre y de tejidos?

-En San Mungo. Queríamos que las examinaran allí, pero están demasiado liados con todos los heridos. Nos han dicho que hasta el martes o el miércoles no podrán ponerse a ello.

-Iré después de la rueda de prensa, pero supongo que necesitaré alguna acreditación para…

-Dios, Malfoy, no pretendo que vayas hoy –replicó Potter, casi escandalizado-. Voy a mandarle una nota a San Mungo avisando de que irás a partir del lunes. Ahora tienes otras cosas en qué pensar.

Draco se dio cuenta de que Potter tenía razón. Tenía que ayudar a preparar los entierros, despedirse de ellos, acudir a los entierros de sus conocidos… evitar una guerra civil. Resultaba tentador usar ese encargo para fingir que nada de eso existía, pero estaba ahí y no podía obviarlo.

-Está bien. Empezaré el lunes.

* * *

Draco –a Harry le costaba volver a pensar en él como Malfoy aunque éste hubiera empezado a llamarlo de nuevo por su apellido, sobre todo ahora, cuando le apenaba tanto que se hubiera muerto su mujer- volvió a repetir delante de los periodistas lo mismo que les había dicho a ellos. Durante el relato, Draco aprovechó para ensalzar a su padre un par de veces y remarcar que era él quien había conseguido la información, pero por una vez a Harry no le importó demasiado oír hablar bien de Lucius.

Aun así, había una pregunta inevitable.

-¿Por qué su padre no dijo nada antes? El ataque podría haber sido evitado.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé. No había indicios de que fueran a atacar Windfield y… él nunca había visto a Medea Key. Si lo hubiera hecho, la habría reconocido y entonces probablemente se habría dado cuenta de que el peligro era mayor de lo que pensaba. Tienen que entender que esto lo descubrió ayer. Quizás quería asegurarse de entender bien lo que estaba pasando.

-Pero si hubiera...

Harry interrumpió al periodista con firmeza.

-El padre del señor Malfoy cometió un lamentable error que estoy seguro que él lamentaría si hubiera sobrevivido. Pero también fue capaz de proporcionarnos la información más valiosa que hemos conseguido sobre esa gente hasta ahora. -Podía notar la intensa mirada de Draco sobre él-. Si buscan un culpable de lo que ha pasado en Windfield no lo miren a él, miren a Conrad Montague, a Medea Key y a sus compinches.

Los periodistas parecían haber notado que no iba a consentir que siguieran preguntando sobre Lucius Malfoy y hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que otro periodista se animó a continuar la rueda de prensa.

-¿Qué medidas va a tomar ahora, jefe Potter?

-Hemos arrestado ya a todas las personas que acudieron a las reuniones que vio el señor Malfoy. Averiguaremos dónde se esconden las personas que cometieron este terrible crimen contra el mundo mágico. Y no dejaremos que nos manipulen como pretendían hacer. Sé que ahora mismo hay mucha gente furiosa y con ganas de venganza. Pero no fueron los Vengadores. Los Vengadores no existen. Sólo fueron unos criminales que quieren que nos peleemos entre nosotros mientras nos roban la magia.

Harry miró a Draco, cediéndole de nuevo la palabra. Draco era un interlocutor aún más válido que Hesper Scrimgeour para el sector más radical de los sangrepuras. Si creían a alguien capaz de exculpar a los Vengadores aquella noche sería a él.

-Yo soy el primero que sólo quería vengarme esta noche –dijo entonces Draco-. Mi mujer ha m-muerto y mi padre también. Soy el primero que iba a reaccionar como esos desgraciados querían que reaccionara. Ellos conocen nuestras debilidades y tratan de aprovecharlas. Atacar a los sangremuggles por el mero hecho de serlo sólo será seguirle el juego a esa gentuza. Los sangremuggles no tienen la culpa de lo que está pasando. Conrad Montague es un sangrepura y ha tenido un papel primordial en este asunto. ¡Probablemente fue él mismo quien preparó un agujero en las defensas para que los atacantes pudieran entrar en Windfield! Si queréis odiar y culpar a alguien, odiad y culpad a esos asesinos que quieren robarnos nuestra magia. Son los únicos responsables de lo que ha pasado en Windfield.

Los periodistas les escuchaban con atención devoradora en sus expresiones cansadas. Harry, que los conocía a casi todos gracias a innumerables ruedas de prensa, sabía que había compañeros suyos entre los caídos, incluso familiares, pero todos estaban al pie del cañón en esa noche inacabable, tratando de mantener informada a una comunidad mágica insomne y en estado de shock.

-Mañana por la mañana a las nueve les daremos las listas de los detenidos de esta noche –les dijo, aun sabiendo que los rumores ya estaban dando algunos nombres.

Eran dieciséis en total, entre Vengadores y Purificadores; tres de ellos habían podido escapar. También había algunos participantes de aquellas reuniones a los que no habían podido identificar, ya fuera porque no les veían o, sencillamente, porque no los conocían. Harry esperaba obtener sus nombres pronto: los aurores ya habían empezado a interrogar a los detenidos.

Draco se fue entonces, cuando terminó la rueda de prensa, arrancándole la promesa de que le avisaría si descubrían los nombres de los cerebros de aquella conspiración. Harry, la verdad, había imaginado ya que se quedaría allí para ver qué pasaba y se alegró de ver que se iba a casa. Ese pobre tipo necesitaba descansar.

Él se iría a dormir Merlín sabía cuándo. Quería regresar al Departamento y supervisar al menos los primeros interrogatorios. De momento, la primera reacción de todos había sido negar que formaran parte del grupo que quería robar magia. Harry estaba dispuesto a admitir que la mayoría de Purificadores ignoraran que eran marionetas de otros intereses que eran completamente opuestos a los suyos, pero, ¿los Vengadores? Una parte importante de ellos debía de saber lo que realmente estaban haciendo y Harry estaba dispuesto a todo para que confesaran.

* * *

Cuando Draco llegó a Malfoy manor, todos le esperaban con expectación. Antes de marcharse a hablar con Potter les había dicho simplemente que el ataque a Windfield había sido obra de los mismos que estaban secuestrando magos, pero habían oído la rueda de prensa y Draco no tuvo que explicarles más. Aun así, estaban conmocionados por la noticia y prorrumpieron en preguntas y comentarios en cuanto lo vieron.

-Bullard dijo que lanzaría una edición especial de El Profeta hacia el mediodía.-Ella había sufrido una herida leve en el brazo izquierdo, pero estaba bien-. Y en la radio han dicho que darán la noticia cada hora.

-No sé qué…

Su madre miró el cadáver de su marido con desconcierto mezclado con su pena. Draco sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando, porque era lo mismo que estaba pensando él. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Había estado considerando la idea de entrar a formar parte de los Purificadores? Draco les había dicho a aurores y periodistas que su padre había querido averiguar quiénes eran para desenmascararlos porque era eso lo que quería pensar. Al fin y al cabo, si hubiera querido unirse a ellos, ¿no se habría acercado a Furmage? Pero lo que había hecho había sido seguirlo. Parecía una investigación. Probablemente la presencia de Montague le había hecho pensar que Rookwood podía estar implicado, y habría querido asegurarse de todo para no perjudicarlo a él hablando demasiado pronto.

Draco no pudo seguir pensando más en ello porque allí también estaba Astoria, y al ver su cuerpo sintió una puñalada de dolor en las tripas. Las lágrimas se agolparon de nuevo en sus ojos, la angustia de saber que había desaparecido de su vida para siempre amenazó con invadirle y dejarlo débil y perdido. Prefería estar furioso, era más soportable que pensar en el futuro sin ella y tener la impresión de que la habían arrancado algo.

-¿Nunca te dijo nada? –le preguntó a su madre, tratando de olvidarse de sus dolorosas emociones.

-No. Parecía… misterioso últimamente. Supongo que estaba espiando a Furmage o tratando de dominar la Corona de las Ninfas. Llevaba un par de días muy callado. No lo sé… Oh, Lucius… -dijo, mirándolo con pena y amor a la vez-. No sé qué pretendías, pero gracias a Merlín que adivinaste todo esto.

Draco asintió, se sirvió una taza de café caliente que los elfos habían preparado y se sentó con ellos.

-Voy a ayudar a Potter con el caso –anunció-. No voy a parar hasta que los pillemos a todos.

-Cuenta con nosotros para lo que haga falta –dijo el padre de Astoria, formalmente.

Su madre también asintió, con una rabia helada en los ojos. Oh, aquella gente no tenía ni idea de los enemigos que se habían buscado aquella noche.

Pero mientras se bebía el café y pensaba en la magnitud de aquel asunto, se preguntó si los niños no corrían peligro quedándose en Hogwarts. Si aquella gente podía entrar en Windfield, ¿qué les hacía suponer que no podían entrar en el colegio? El año anterior, al contemplar por primera vez la posibilidad de una guerra civil por culpa de los Vengadores y los Purificadores, había considerado la idea de alejar a los niños del conflicto. Quizás ese momento había llegado.

-Estoy pensando que lo mejor sería enviar a los niños fuera. Inglaterra no es segura en estos momentos.

Esta vez sus palabras fueron acogidas más pensativamente.

-Sí, quizás tengas razón –dijo su madre-. Pueden ir a Beauxbatons.

Draco meneó la cabeza.

-Esos cabritos también se mueven por Francia. Puede que Grecia sea la mejor opción. Los dos conocen el idioma, no está excesivamente lejos… Vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo con Gabriel y Morrigan –les dijo a Daphne y a Theo.

-Puede, no sé… Tenemos que pensarlo.

Sí, sacarlos de Inglaterra era una buena idea. Al menos así se aseguraría de que no les pasaba nada.

* * *

Elizabeth se había ido a dormir a su casa bastante tarde, satisfecha con la operación. No esperaba que la despertaran cuando apenas acababa de conciliar el sueño. No esperaba tener que vestir apresuradamente para presentarse en el proyecto y escuchar, con furia e incredulidad, cómo hablaban de su plan para dividir la sociedad mágica en la WWZ.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –rugió furiosa-. ¡Maldito Lucius Malfoy!

Medea, a quien también habían despertado, estaba anonadada,

-No puede ser… ¿Una mosca? ¿Es una broma?

-¡Todo nuestro plan no ha servido de nada! Ahora van a concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en pillarnos a nosotros.

Al menos ninguno de los detenidos iba a hablar. Tanto los magos como los muggles tenían la lengua bien atada, unos con unos hechizos y otros con otros. Pero aun así era un desastre. Habían trabajado durante mucho, mucho tiempo para preparar el terreno de ese enfrentamiento, avivando los resentimientos aquí y allá con el cuidado de quien riega una planta delicada. Y ahora todo se había ido al infierno.

-Casi lo teníamos…

-¡Casi treintade nuestros agentes han muerto para nada! Con la Flauta podríamos haber conseguido más donantes sin necesidad de sacrificar vidas.

Elizabeth había planeado enviar notas de secuestro a las familias de los supuestamente secuestrados por los Vengadores. Así habrían despistado a los aurores, quienes habrían pensado que los Vengadores buscaban fondos para mantenerse. Ahora ya daba igual, todos sabrían que no era un rescate lo que querían.

-¿Y ahora qué?

Elizabeth intentó olvidarse de lo enfadada que estaba y pensar con frialdad.

-Tendremos que seguir adelante con los experimentos. Con el nuevo material será cuestión de semanas. Y nos queda aún un recurso en Hogwarts, ya sea para traer más donantes o para hacer daño de alguna manera. –Meneó la cabeza, disgustada-. Maldito mortífago entrometido… Todo se ha estropeado por su culpa.

Pero saldrían adelante, se conminó mentalmente. Esto había sido un contratiempo, pero no dejarían que acabara con su gran plan, no tenía por qué. Triunfarían porque la razón y la justicia estaban de su parte.

_Continuará_


	36. 36 Entierros

**NdA:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 36 **Entierros**

A las nueve de la mañana, como había prometido, Harry le pasó a la prensa la lista con los nombres de los detenidos. Ya los habían interrogado a casi todos, pero por culpa de los hechizos de confidencialidad no habían conseguido información realmente importante. Algunos de sus parientes, muggles a los que también habían interrogado, también tenían la lengua atada por culpa de algún hechizo. Otros parientes no estaban sujetos a esa restricción. Harry no había tardado en entender que esos eran, por desgracia, los que no estaban al corriente de nada.

Aun así, uno de ellos había admitido que su hija le había dicho que pronto todos tendrían magia y otra había confesado que su marido y sus dos hijos, todos magos, habían pasado fuera la noche en la que había muerto asesinado Timothy Bole y al regresar se habían bebido entre los tres una botella de whisky.

Los aurores habían mandado a casa, obliviateados, a todos los muggles que no formaban parte de la conspiración y a Azkaban a todos los magos implicados, pero aún no sabían qué hacer con los muggles que también lo estaban. No podían ir a Azkaban, no podían dejarlos libres y no podían entregarlos a Scotland Yard. ¿Con qué cargos? ¿Conspiración para robar la magia? De momento estaban encerrados en las oficinas del ministerio, hasta que se les ocurriera qué hacer con ellos.

Ya llevaban ciento noventa y ocho muertos.

Harry se había tomado una poción revitalizante sobre las cinco de la mañana y todavía no se le habían pasado los efectos, así que se acercó un momento a La Madriguera para ver a sus hijos. Albus y Lily estaban escribiendo cartas y cuando lo vieron llegar corrieron a abrazarlo. Harry les devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, agradeciendo su inocencia y su amor, agradeciendo que estuvieran vivos y a salvo.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Lily.

-Una bala me rozó el hombro, pero estoy bien –Le habían curado en el ministerio. No hacía falta hablarles a sus hijos de las heridas que tenía en la mente-. ¿Y vuestra madre? ¿Ha vuelto ya?

-No -contestó Albus-. Nos ha mandado un patronus, dice que está en la radio y que volverá sobre el mediodía. ¿Has visto a Scorpius?

-No, he visto a su padre.

-El entierro es hoy a las cuatro. Scorpius me escribió anoche y me dijo que podía ir. Puedo, ¿verdad? Quiero estar con él.

Harry asintió. Estaba seguro de ir a tener un día muy ocupado, pero había media docena de entierros a los que quería asistir y el de Astoria Malfoy era uno de ellos.

-Claro, no te preocupes. Yo te acompañaré.

Molly se acercó a él.

-¿Has desayunado?

-Me he tomado un par de cafés.

Eso, en el idioma de Molly, equivalía a una negativa y Harry se encontró pronto frente a un plato con judías, huevos y bacon. Mientras comía, Molly le contó que la Red Flú ya volvía a funcionar, que Arthur se había pasado por allí a dormir un par de horas y darse una ducha antes de volver al ministerio y que una de las fallecidas había sido amiga suya. Harry supuso que habría muy pocas personas aquella mañana que no tuvieran a nadie por quien lamentarse.

Ron llegó cuando Harry aún no había terminado de desayunar llevando consigo a Hugo y Rose. Como el ministro había decretado luto oficial durante tres días y además había habido algunos altercados en el callejón Diagon, él y George habían optado por no abrir la tienda.

-Siento mucho lo de tu amigo Scorpius, Albus –le dijo Ron- ¿Todos los demás están bien?

-También se han muerto los dos abuelos de un chico de mi clase, Jonah Broadmoor.

-Oh, sí, he oído lo de Broadmoor.-Había sido un famoso jugador de quidditch, así que Ron reconoció el nombre-. ¿Y tú, Lily? Hugo ya me ha dicho que el padre de Ethan Bellefleur está en San Mungo.

La niña asintió con cara triste ante aquella mención al mejor amigo de Hugo, otro Hufflepuff de su curso.

-La madre de mi amiga Janice Coleman se ha muerto.

Ron le acarició el pelo.

-Lo siento. –Entonces se giró hacia Harry-. ¿Cómo estás tú, colega?

Sus ojos eran serios, los ojos de alguien que había estado en la Batalla de Hogwarts y podía entender cómo se sentía él ahora. Harry simplemente meneó la cabeza y eso bastó para que Ron le diera un apretón reconfortante en el hombro y murmurara un "cuenta con nosotros" antes de cambiar de tema.

-Así que todo ese enfrentamiento entre Purificadores y Vengadores era un montaje, ¿eh? –dijo entonces.

-Son unos cabrones retorcidos –dijo, atrayendo la atención de sus hijos con el insulto.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero cuando Malfoy terminó de hablar le habría besado –dijo Ron-. No tienes ni idea de lo preocupado que estaba pensando que iban a tomarla contra los sangremuggles.

-Me lo imagino –contestó él, sabiendo que lo decía sobre todo por Hermione-. Esperemos que le hagan caso.

* * *

Draco observó su imagen en el espejo de su dormitorio mientras se ajustaba la severa túnica negra que iba a llevar al entierro de Igraine Withers. No había podido dormir todavía y sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos por las lágrimas y la falta de sueño. Se sentía hecho una mierda y sin fuerzas para ir a darle el pésame a los Withers, pero debía ir a ese entierro, y después, a las doce, al del viejo Bulstrode. Alguien de la familia tenía que ir, no iba a mandar a su madre, que no había podido ni desayunar, y Theo ya iba a cubrir a los Malfoy en unos cuantos funerales.

Gracias al reflejo del espejo, Draco descubrió a Scorpius mirándole desde el quicio de la puerta. Su hijo tenía una expresión similar a la suya e iba vestido con una túnica del mismo estilo.

-Pasa.-Scorpius obedeció-. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres venir conmigo?

-Sí.

Draco se giró hacia él y estudió su aspecto para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Quizás había decidido acompañarle porque Gabriel había ido con Theo a otro entierro; simplemente, mientras desayunaban le había preguntado si podía ir con él. Y ya había llegado su momento, ¿no era cierto? Scorpius era el próximo heredero de Malfoy manor y debía empezar a ocupar su lugar. Entonces bajaron juntos al vestíbulo, se despidieron de los demás, que seguían velando a su padre y a Astoria –Morrigan estaba por ahí con Cassandra- y allí mismo, Draco usó la doble-Aparición para llevarlo a él y a Scorpius a las afueras de la mansión Withers.

Normalmente, el entierro de un Withers habría sido multitudinario, pero aquella mañana sólo se veía a veinticinco o treinta personas, además de la familia. Todos estaban ocupados con sus propios muertos; tampoco esperaban mucha gente en el de su padre y Astoria. Draco y Scorpius fueron a darle el pésame al ahora patriarca del clan, hijo de la fallecida. Se llamaba Archibald Withers y era un hombre mayor, de unos cien años, que aún era capaz de pegarse unas buenas galopadas por el campo o el cielo a lomo de sus caballos.

-Lo siento mucho. Acepte mis condolencias en nombre de mi familia, los Greengrass y los Nott. A todos les habría gustado venir, pero…

-Por supuesto, por supuesto, me hago cargo. Y mi más sincero pésame yo también, Malfoy. Astoria… Una chica preciosa.

Draco apretó los dientes y asintió. No soportaba que le recordaran a Astoria. Era lo indicado, y sería mucho peor en su entierro, pero no lo soportaba. El hermano pequeño de Archibald se acercó a ellos con el ceño fruncido.

-Malfoy, escucha, ¿es cierto lo que contaste anoche en la radio?

Draco volvió a asentir.

-Medea Key, la amante de Rookwood, es la líder de los Vengadores y los Purificadores. ¿Qué otra cosa puede significar, excepto que quieren desestabilizarnos? Y los únicos que ganan con ello son esos parásitos, como los llama el Profeta. Ellos son los que están detrás de esos ataques.

Los Withers parecieron aceptar su respuesta como válida, pero Draco tuvo que contestar algunas veces más esa misma pregunta antes de que un oficiante con aspecto de tener mil años comenzara la ceremonia. Draco se fijó en Scorpius, que había permanecido a su lado todo el rato. Exceptuando algunas mascotas, aquel era su primer funeral. Draco había temido que ver enterrar a la vieja señora Withers le recordara a su madre y a su abuelo y le hiciera llorar, pero estaba aguantado bien.

La ceremonia fue breve. Por una vez, los doce oficiantes del mundo mágico estaban sobrecargados de trabajo. Una vez enterrada la anciana Withers, Draco fue a despedirse de los afligidos parientes y después se alejó de ellos con Scorpius.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Su hijo dijo que no con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien.

Draco lo transportó entonces a la casa de los Bulstrode. Allí había menos gente que en la mansión Withers. Blaise y Pansy se contaban entre los visitantes que iban a asistir al entierro y los dos fueron a saludarlos a él y a Scorpius con expresión preocupada.

-Draco, querido… -exclamó Pansy, dándole un abrazo.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? –preguntó Blaise.

Draco se encogió de hombros porque realmente, ¿qué podía contestar a eso? Lo llevaba fatal, así lo llevaba.

-Te hemos oído en la radio –dijo Pansy-. Es increíble que tu padre averiguara todas esas cosas él solo. Los aurores deberían sentirse avergonzados.

Draco asintió.

-Si ahora mismo no ha estallado una guerra entre nosotros y los sangremuggles es gracias a él.

Pansy hizo una mueca despectiva.

-¿Todavía tienes ganas de llamarlos sangremuggles? Parásitos o Vengadores, no son más que unos asquerosos sangresucias.

-¿Como Montague? Entre los atacantes también hay sangrepuras. Intenta ser un poco más lista y no seguirles el juego, ¿quieres? –Entonces sujetó a Scorpius del brazo-. Ven, hijo, vamos a buscar a Millicent y Greg.

Scorpius echó a caminar dócilmente a su lado. Draco estaba irritado con Pansy, con cualquiera que insistiera en culpar a quien no tocaba, porque eso significaba que no se concentrarían en el verdadero enemigo. Además, no le gustaba que hablara así delante de Scorpius y Cassandra. A Astoria no le habría hecho gracia.

-Escucha –le dijo a su hijo-, no me importa lo que diga tu tía Pansy; no quiero que repitas las tonterías que ella dice y mucho menos que uses esa palabra, ¿entendido?

Scorpius no contestó. Draco podía ver que estaba muy triste, pero no parecía tener la rabia incendiaria que a él le consumía a intervalos. Había hablado muy poco y a decir verdad, Draco en esos momentos no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando.

Pero aquel no era el lugar adecuado. Draco llegó con Scorpius junto a Millicent y Greg, que estaban con sus padres. A juzgar por la cara de Greg, posiblemente estaba intentando discernir todavía quién les había atacado y por qué. Diana tenía una expresión similar, aunque en su caso también tenía huellas en los ojos de haber llorado.

Los asistentes a aquel entierro tenían un pasado más turbio que los del entierro de los Withers y Draco tuvo que repetir aún más veces que lo que había contado era absolutamente cierto. Algunos pensaban que Shacklebolt sólo estaba mintiendo para proteger a sus sangremuggles y algún extremista, incluso que el ministro lo había organizado para deshacerse de Rookwood, pero Draco les aseguró que eso no era así. Él no tenía ningún interés en protegerlos. Había muchos sangremuggles implicados, sí, pero no estaban en contra de los sangrepuras, sino de todos los magos. También habían secuestrado muggles y sangremuggles. La sangre no tenía nada que ver con aquello.

Esperaba que le hicieran caso. No le harían ningún favor a la gente que había muerto haciendo luchar a los aurores en dos frentes.

* * *

Scorpius siempre recordaría el entierro de su madre como una sucesión de escenas fragmentadas: la pesadez de la túnica ceremonial, el gesto dolido y sobrio de su padre durante la ceremonia, el modo en que sus manos se habían cerrado con fuerza alrededor de la suya y de la de Cassandra en el momento terrible en el que metían el ataúd de su madre en su nicho, la cara apenada de Albus, vestido con un traje negro y el pelo oscuro inusualmente bien peinado, el llanto silencioso de Cassandra, la gente dándole el pésame, las lágrimas agarrotándole en la garganta y quemándole en los ojos y sobre todo su propio dolor, insondable, inabarcable, lleno de incredulidad.

La mayoría de asistentes al entierro no se quedaron mucho rato, principalmente porque tenían otros a los que asistir. Albus se fue también al cabo de una media hora porque su padre tenía mucho que hacer. Teddy tenía que volver a San Mungo, pero tía Andromeda se quedó allí, haciéndole compañía a su hermana. Scorpius, que ya se había cambiado de ropa, pasó el resto de la tarde vagabundeando por los jardines con su Cassandra, sus primos y Damon, todos inusualmente silenciosos. El aire estaba cargado del aroma de las flores y la atmósfera se sentía pesada; se acercaban lluvias por el oeste.

Aquella noche cenaron todos juntos, incluidos los Pucey. Scorpius no recordaba en toda su vida una cena más triste que aquella. Los elfos habían hecho los platos favoritos de todo el mundo, pero sólo el padre de Damon y tío Theo dieron señales de tener un poco de hambre. Scorpius apenas pudo probar dos bocados de su pastel de carne y Cassandra miraba su comida como si no supiera qué hacer con ella. Sus abuelos y su padre estaban distantes y a la angustia de Scorpius se sumó el temor de que la vida fuera a ser así a partir de ese momento. ¿Cómo iban a volver a reírse, a charlar animadamente o a hacer el loco con las escobas? Scorpius no podía creer que el dolor que sentía fuera a pasar nunca.

Los Pucey se fueron poco después de cenar; sus abuelos, sus tíos y sus primos no tardaron mucho en hacer lo mismo. Scorpius sintió aún con más fuerza lo vacía que se había quedado la casa de pronto. Nunca había parecido tan grande como entonces. Tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a entrar su abuelo con el periódico en la mano, doblado por la página del crucigrama, o su madre con uno de esos libros que no conseguía terminar de leer sin dormirse.

Scorpius trató de distraerse leyendo un poco, pero le costaba concentrarse en las palabras. A decir verdad, sólo tenía ganas de echarse en la cama a llorar. Y además de triste, estaba tan enfadado… Ahora entendía muchas cosas que antes no había entendido. Con razón los magos se escondían de los muggles. Con razón muchos sangrepuras desconfiaban de ellos y los querían bien lejos. No tenía que ver con cosas que hubieran ocurrido en el pasado, esa gente era peligrosa ahora. Sí, había sangrepuras como Montague colaborando con esos asesinos, pero nada de eso habría sucedido si los muggles no quisieran robarles la magia.

Cassandra estaba sentada junto a su abuela, las dos abrazadas y su padre, después de encender la radio, se sentó junto a ella a escucharla. Scorpius oyó al ministro diciendo que el martes habría un acto de homenaje a todos los fallecidos y a una periodista entrevistando a un experto mundial en hechizos de confidencialidad, quien afirmaba que la única persona capaz de anularnos era el mago que los había ejecutado.

-Apaga eso, Draco, te lo ruego –dijo su abuela, con voz débil.

Él vaciló y obedeció, pero Scorpius habría preferido que dejara la radio encendida porque así no habría habido tanto silencio. Sin ella, todo lo que hacían era estar allí, sentados en un triste sopor.

Eran las diez cuando su padre sugirió que se fueran a dormir. Scorpius, que había dormido muy poco la noche anterior y se encontraba agotado, lo encontró una buena idea y subió a su cuarto a asearse y ponerse el pijama. Estaba ya metido en la cama cuando su padre entró, todavía con la túnica negra que se había puesto tras el entierro.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Cansado.

Su padre se sentó en la cama.

-Ha sido un día muy largo. Te has portado muy bien en el entierro de los Withers y en el del bisabuelo de Diana. Mañana… mañana tendré que asistir a alguno más. Si quieres, puedes acompañarme.- Scorpius asintió, aunque había decidido que odiaba los entierros. Sencillamente, no quería que su padre tuviera que ir solo. Además, ya era mayor; no quería seguir recibiendo el tratamiento de un niño-. Siento… siento mucho que haya pasado esto, Scorpius.

-Yo también –dijo, con un nudo en la garganta. Eso no tendría que haber sucedido jamás, malditos muggles avariciosos de magia-. Papá…

-Dime.

-¿Me enseñas… me enseñas la Marca?

Su padre abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Por qué? –dijo, en un hilo de voz.

-Quiero verla.

Fue un momento extraño, tenso. Su padre se subió la manga izquierda de su túnica sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Scorpius no estaba seguro de que fuera del todo consciente de que lo había hecho. Pero ahí estaba la Marca, atravesada de arriba abajo por una fina línea blanca que indicaba los cortes que su padre se había hecho mientras preparaba la poción que le había salvado la vida el año anterior. Tenía un aspecto desvaído, pero aún podía distinguirse la forma de la calavera y la serpiente.

-Creo que ahora entiendo… por qué apoyasteis al principio a Voldemort –dijo, pasando el dedo por encima. La piel era normal al tacto, cálida, suave-. Sé que no está bien y que además era un loco peligroso, pero… puedo entenderlo.

Su padre pareció ir a decir algo, como si fuera a darle la razón, pero después cerró los ojos un momento y Scorpius comprendió que había cambiado de idea.

-Scorpius, si yo apoyaba a Voldemort no fue por nada relacionado con el incendio del colegio Abacus, ni por las hogueras ni por nada por el estilo. O por lo menos no fue la razón principal.

-¿Entonces por qué fue?

Su padre hizo una pausa.

-Sobre todo, que era idiota… -Su padre meneó la cabeza-. Tan idiota…Pensaba que matar y torturar sería divertido. Pensaba que todos se inclinarían ante mí o… o algo así. Y luego pensé que igual que Potter, el padre de Albus, era el Elegido de su bando, yo podía ser el Elegido del mío. Lo consideré casi un honor. Pero cuando tuve que presenciar cómo mataban y torturaban a muggles que jamás nos habían hecho nada, cuando comprendí que esperaban lo mismo de mí, y que mi vida y la de los abuelos corría peligro sólo deseé que aquello acabara de una vez, que el padre de Albus matara a ese cabrón sádico, ¿comprendes? No cometas el mismo error que yo, Scorpius. Eres demasiado listo para hacer eso.

Scorpius se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sin saber qué decir. No era la primera vez que su padre le hablaba de aquello, pero esa vez, a diferencia de todas las otras, le dolía pensar que el camino del odio, fácil y atrayente, estaba cerrado.

-Yo no creo que seas idiota –dijo al final.

-Bueno, espero no serlo ya –replicó su padre-. Pero no quiero que pienses que a Voldemort le interesaba salvar al mundo mágico de los muggles. Sólo era un asesino, no muy diferente de las personas que han organizado todo esto. Te lo he dicho un millón de veces: no hagas caso nunca de lo que diga tu tía Pansy. No hagas caso de nadie que quiera convertirte en un perro de presa para lanzarte contra sus enemigos.

Aquello no tenía tanto que ver con ella como con la masacre de Windfield en sí, pero Scorpius dejó que su padre la culpara sin preocuparse demasiado.

-De acuerdo.

Su padre le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

-Buen chico. Intenta dormir.

Scorpius observó cómo se marchaba y apagó la lámpara de gas que tenía sobre su mesita de noche. A pesar del cansancio, su cabeza se encontraba repleta de imágenes angustiosas de aquel día que le distraían del sueño. ¿Iba a pasar otra noche como la anterior, con el ruido de los tiros y los gritos de la gente resonando en sus oídos? Su pecho dolía como si alguien se hubiera sentado sobre él y casi le costaba respirar.

Al cabo de un rato de vueltas en vano, Scorpius oyó que se abría la puerta y distinguió la delgada silueta de su hermana.

-Scorp, ¿estás despierto?

-Sí, ¿qué pasa? –dijo, encendiendo la lámpara.

Su hermana, que iba con un pijama blanco, tenía la cara roja y llena de lágrimas.

-¿Puedo dormir esta noche contigo?

Aquella era la primera vez que Cassandra le pedía algo así desde que tenía cinco años y se asustó con una tormenta. Scorpius, apenado, le hizo sitio. Su cama no llegaba a ser de matrimonio, pero sí era más ancha que las que tenían en Hogwarts.

-Ven.-Ella se metió en la cama, llorosa, y Scorpius le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Vas a ponerte mala de tanto llorar.

-No puedo parar. No quiero que estén encerrados en el mausoleo, quiero que estén conmigo.

Scorpius, notando cómo sus propios ojos se llenaban también de lágrimas, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Y yo también. Yo también.

* * *

Sobre su tocador, entre otras, Narcissa tenía una foto de su boda. Ella tenía veinte años; él veintidós. En aquel momento Lucius le había parecido un hombre hecho y derecho, seguro de sí mismo, pero ahora echaba la vista atrás y comprendía lo jóvenes que habían sido.

No era la primera vez que dormía sola en esa cama. Lo había hecho antes, durante algún viaje solitario de Lucius, durante sus misiones al servicio de Voldemort o sus temporadas en Azkaban. Estas últimas habían sido una tortura similar a la que estaba experimentando ahora; Lucius había estado vivo entonces, sí, pero en la misma cárcel horrible que había terminado de volver loca a Bellatrix.

Y ahora se había acabado. Definitivamente. Sus ojos grises de depredador no volverían a seguirla desde la cama, su ácido sentido del humor no volvería a hacerla reír y sus manos no volverían a encender su cuerpo con pasión.

Podrían haberle pedido también que aprendiera a vivir sin manos o sin piernas.

Además, le preocupaba Draco, que estaba aún más desorientado por el golpe que ella. Astoria había sido el centro de su universo y ahora se estaba moviendo sólo a golpes de rabia. ¿Qué pasaría cuando esa rabia se atenuara? Narcissa temía que Draco se derrumbara sin su mujer, que se aislara en su dolor. Sentía el peligro porque le acechaba a ella también; ni siquiera había tenido fuerzas para acompañar a su hijo a los entierros de Withers y Bulstrode. Esa noche se sentía como si no fuera a levantar cabeza nunca más. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Por Draco y los niños. Había mantenido la cabeza alta frente a Voldemort pese a todos los horrores y no pensaba consentir que unos sucios parásitos robamagias, sangresucias de la peor especie en su mayoría, la derrotaran.

-Mamá…

Ella se giró y vio a Draco en la puerta. Aún no se había vestido para irse a dormir, aunque tenía aspecto de encontrarse exhausto.

-Creía que ya estabas durmiendo. –Él negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella. Como tenía por costumbre, en cuanto llegó a su lado cogió una de sus pequeñas botellas de perfume y empezó a juguetear distraídamente con ella, haciéndola rodar entre sus dedos. De pequeño siempre había estado fascinado por las formas y los colores de todas las cosas que tenía allí y le gustaba especialmente oler los perfumes y tratar de averiguar de qué estaban hechos-. ¿Qué tal están los niños?

-Imagínate. ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Estaba pensando en tu padre.

Una imagen de Lucius riéndose mientras luchaba en Windfield cruzó por su cabeza. Riéndose, eso no era propio de él. Lucius nunca se olvidaba del peligro que corría, como les sucedía a muchas personas mientras luchaban. Quizás lo había encontrado liberador, después de más de dos décadas mordiéndose la lengua, evitando enfrentamientos.

-No debería haberme metido en política –farfulló Draco, en tono culpable.

Narcissa lo miró con una ligera sorpresa.

-No, Draco –dijo, apretándole el brazo-. Las cosas ya son bastante duras sin que tú te sientas responsable de todo esto. Entrar en política y apoyar a Rookwood no fue un error.

-Pero si no…

-Y aunque no le hubieras apoyado –le interrumpió ella, sabiendo lo que su hijo iba a decir-, seguramente habríamos estado allí como una simple familia más, como el resto del público, y podría habernos pasado lo mismo o peor. Si quieres culpar a alguien, sigue tu propio consejo y culpa a la basura que nos atacó.

Draco, con la cabeza gacha, dio un suspiro tembloroso y cuando volvió a mirarla Narcissa vio reflejada en sus ojos su propia pesadilla. Los dos se habían manchado de la sangre de la persona que amaban, los dos los habían visto morir sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. No hacía falta que se dieran explicaciones. Narcissa abrió ligeramente los brazos y Draco se arrodilló para dejarse envolver por ellos.

_Continuará_


	37. 37 Clausura

**NdA**: ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 37 **Clausura**

El martes, cuando se reunieron en Hogsmeade para participar en el acto oficial del ministerio, doscientos cuatro muertos era la cifra definitiva, entre ellos dos niños pequeños y nueve adolescentes que no iban a Hogwarts y habían acudido bien por acompañar a sus padres, bien por ganas de ver el concierto. Los medimagos pensaban ya que todos los heridos que todavía seguían ingresados –más de cien, habían tenido que llenar los pasillos de camas- se recuperarían.

Al acto no acudió tanta gente como Harry habría esperado, y según una encuesta de El Profeta publicada aquel mismo día, sencillamente un montón de personas temían que los secuestradores aprovecharan la ocasión para volver a atacar. Los aurores habían tomado todas las medidas de seguridad posibles y Harry encontraba improbable que los secuestradores volvieran a lanzar un ataque de esa magnitud tan pronto, pero aun así, él mismo se sentía inseguro pensando que Albus y Lily iban a estar allí con la mayoría de los Weasley.

Desde su posición Harry tenía una buena vista del público y vio varias caras conocidas. La hija de Rookwood había regresado a toda prisa de los Estados Unidos con su familia y estaba allí, con su tía Yocasta, la hermana menor de Augustus y Hiram. Cho estaba sentada dos filas más atrás, con su marido y su suegra; su suegro había fallecido en San Mungo. No muy lejos estaban los Greengrass y los Nott. Ni Narcissa ni los niños habían acudido al acto en Hogsmeade. Harry sabía a través de Albus, quien a su vez lo había oído de Scorpius, que Draco se encontraba entre los que pensaban que ir allí era peligroso. Draco había acudido igualmente, pero no estaba sentado con su familia política, sino en el estrado, junto a Arthur, Hermione, Hesper Scrimgeour y Juliana Redfeathers, la decana del Wizengamot.

Había una nutrida representación de profesores de Hogwarts, McGonagall incluida. Uno de los entierros a los que Harry había acudido había sido al del hermano de la profesora Lynch; además, la madre del profesor de astronomía estaba recobrándose de un disparo en el hospital. Neville, como la mayoría de los Gryffindor, se movía en un entorno principalmente pro-Shacklebolt y no había perdido a nadie cercano. Uno de los agentes de Harry, Brighton, estaba esa mañana participando como público: su madre había muerto aplastada por la muchedumbre mientras trataba de huir de los disparos. Ese era otro de los entierros a los que había asistido.

Pero los funerales habían terminado ya y Harry deseaba de todo corazón que la gente encontrara fuerzas para rehacerse y seguir adelante. Había visto al mundo mágico superar una guerra y esperaba que volviera a hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Estaba demasiado lleno de maravillas para dejarse vencer.

Sobre el escenario, Shacklebolt pronunciaba palabras que reflejaban bien ese sentimiento. Aún había muchas dudas sobre su idoneidad para el cargo, pero la falta de un sustituto claro le había permitido seguir siendo el ministro. Harry pensaba que había estado muy correcto durante la crisis, tomando decisiones rápidas y acertadas.

Shacklebolt terminó el acto pronunciando unas estrofas de la balada que el poeta mágico Edmundus Diggory compuso tras la batalla de los Tres Fuegos, allá en el siglo XVIII. El texto era emotivo, y adecuado para la ocasión y desde su posición Harry pudo ver a varios magos y brujas sacando pañuelos para secarse las lágrimas. Como durante toda la ceremonia, tenía la varita preparada, listo para lanzar un Incarcerus si alguien de su sector sacaba en vez de pañuelos algo que se pareciera remotamente a un arma.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó todos aplaudieron y empezaron a dispersarse calmadamente. Los aurores no se movieron de sus posiciones hasta que la zona estuvo despejada; entonces Harry se acercó a Shacklebolt, que aún seguía por allí con los demás.

-Ah, Harry… -dijo el ministro con expresión satisfecha-. Todo ha salido bastante bien, ¿no te parece?

-Yo diría que sí.

-Íbamos a tomarnos unas cervezas en las Tres Escobas, ¿quieres venir?

En otro momento a Harry no le habría importado, pero apenas había dormido diez horas en total desde el viernes y no veía el momento de llegar a casa y descansar. Aún quedaba mucho por investigar, aún tenían que decidir qué hacer con los muggles detenidos, pero la ceremonia de aquella mañana había proporcionado una especie de clausura y Harry sabía que ya había estado forzando su cuerpo demasiado.

-Quizás otro día. Estoy reventado. –Necesitaba dormir. Necesitaba emborracharse. O llorar hasta vomitar. O lo que fuera que a él le sirviera para superar aquello y seguir adelante.

El ministro asintió comprensivamente.

-Claro, como quieras.

Harry se acercó entonces a Draco, que no tenía aspecto de estar durmiendo mucho mejor que él. Teddy le había dicho que la inmensa mayoría de personas que habían estado en Windfield había acudido a San Mungo en busca de pociones contra las pesadillas y contra el insomnio. Draco llevaba una túnica negra y de corte casi sacerdotal, muy parecida a la que llevaban muchos hombres sangrepuras desde el viernes. Hermione le había explicado que había tres lutos distintos, dependiendo de si una persona había muerto de simple vejez, de enfermedad y accidente o asesinado.

-Eh, ¿cómo estás?

-Voy tirando.

-¿Y tu madre y los niños?

-Lo mismo. –Su brevedad le recordó a sí mismo después de la muerte de Sirius, cuando tampoco había querido hablar del tema porque dolía demasiado y no le sorprendió nada que Draco cambiara de tema-. He empezado a investigar ya las muestras de sangre y tejidos de Rookwood y los dos muggles. Aún no sé qué es, pero no se parece a nada que yo haya visto antes. Tardaré más de lo que esperaba en identificarlo.

-Comprendido. ¿Eso quiere decir que tienen un experto en Pociones trabajando con ellos?

-Uno de los buenos –dijo Draco-. Pero también podría tratarse de algún producto muggle que funcionara para ellos y para nosotros.

Generalmente, lo que era venenoso para los muggles también lo era para los magos, aunque había algunas excepciones.

-Puedo conseguir que examinen las muestras en un laboratorio muggle –dijo Harry.

-Sí, es mejor cubrir todas las opciones. –Draco lo miró como si acabara de acordarse de algo y no estuviera seguro de si decírselo o no-. Oye… supongo que tus hijos van a volver a Hogwarts, ¿no?

-Claro. ¿Los tuyos no?

Draco meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-No le digas nada a Albus. No he hablado con mis hijos todavía.

-Pero, ¿por qué? –preguntó, sorprendido y algo apesadumbrado por Albus.

-Las islas ya no son seguras, Potter –dijo, con un atisbo de amargura-. Si estalla la guerra, quiero a mis hijos lejos de aquí.

-Vaya… Albus lo sentirá muchísimo.

-Lo sé. Imagino que Scorpius tampoco se morirá de la ilusión. Pero lo más importante es su seguridad.

Harry no iba a discutirle eso a un hombre que acababa de ver asesinar a su mujer y a su padre.

-Claro.

-Yo me quedaré aquí –añadió apresuradamente-. Ya te dije que quería ayudar a capturar a esos parásitos cabrones.

-Sí, sí…

Harry no había esperado otra cosa. El luto que se llevaba por los parientes de gente asesinada se llamaba también el luto de la venganza. Entre el lunes y el martes habían recibido una avalancha de solicitudes para ingresar en el cuerpo de vigiles y en el de aurores y lo menos dos docenas de parientes enlutados se habían presentado en el departamento ofreciendo sus servicios. Harry se estaba tomando esas ofertas de ayuda con bastante seriedad, porque si los secuestradores eran tantos como parecían no podrían hacerles frente únicamente sólo con las fuerzas del ministerio. A algunos de ellos, que se preciaban de ser buenos en Encantamientos, les pedían que trataran de encontrar algo que pudiera repeler efectivamente las balas; a otros se les pedía que practicaran duelos. Algunos sangrepuras de clase alta ofrecían ayuda económica y contactos en los ministerios de Europa y América.

Todos querían ayudar, todos querían venganza.

-Bueno, ahora tengo que irme –dijo Draco-. Si los muggles averiguan algo sobre el veneno avísame, ¿de acuerdo?

-Descuida. Y suerte con los niños.

Draco hizo un ruidito ronco que sonaba bastante sarcástico y se Desapareció. Harry se dispuso a dar una vuelta al lugar mientras la gente se marchaba, pero se dio cuenta de que Ron se estaba acercando a él.

-Pobre tipo –comentó, refiriéndose a Malfoy-. Es una pena lo de su mujer.

-Era simpática.

Ron suspiró.

-He estado hablando con George, a ver si deja de cerrarle el paso a la tienda a gente como los Malfoy.

-¿Los Malfoy aún no pueden entrar a vuestra tienda? –exclamó Harry, desagradablemente sorprendido. Había pensado que después de lo de la denuncia, eso se habría solucionado.

-Creo que lo tengo ya medio convencido. Esto no tiene sentido. Los críos de Malfoy no tienen la culpa de nada y después de lo de James… Pero esto es diferente, creo que George se da cuenta. Y esta vez tengo a Angelina de mi parte.

Angelina había odiado a los antiguos seguidores de Voldemort con tanta vehemencia como George, así que Harry sabía que contar con el apoyo de ella en ese asunto era una buena baza.

-¿Y Ginny?

-Ella cree que tengo razón.

Eso también era una buena noticia.

-Convencedlo, Ron. A estas alturas ese boicot hace más mal que bien.

Ron asintió.

-Lo sé. ¿Te vienes?

-No, voy a quedarme hasta que esto se vacíe y después me iré a casa.

Ron se despidió entonces de él para irse con Hermione y Harry paseó por la zona, atento a cualquier movimiento extraño. La gente no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse por allí, pensando sin duda en el peligro de los conspiradores, y en pocos minutos el lugar quedó vacío a excepción de los aurores y vigiles que lo habían estado vigilando. Harry dio unas últimas instrucciones y por fin pudo usar su varita para Desaparecerse e ir a Grimmauld Place.

-¡Amo! El amo Harry tiene que descansar. Kreacher no ve bien que el amo Harry se mate a trabajar.

Harry le detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-Me voy a dormir, Kreacher. Que nadie me moleste a no ser que los conspiradores ataquen de nuevo.

Kreacher asintió con decisión.

-Sí, Kreacher se encargará de que nadie moleste al amo. Y cuando el amo se despierte, Kreacher le habrá preparado una buena comida y el amo se la comerá.

Era un plan excelente y Harry no discutió. Sentía el cansancio apoderándose de él como si le hubieran dado alguna poción sedante. Su cuerpo se estaba colapsando, ahora que no tenía poción revigorizante ni adrenalina para resistir el ritmo que le había infligido. Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos mientras se desvestía, pero estaba demasiado exhausto hasta para llorar por las atrocidades que había presenciado. Harry se dejó caer en la cama, se hizo un ovillo y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Scorpius añoraba tanto, tanto a su madre que a veces le costaba hasta respirar. Los primeros días en Hogwarts la había echado de menos, a ella y a los demás, pero había sabido que estaba a unos cientos de kilómetros de él y esa diferencia valía un mundo. Ahora sabía que no estaba lejos de él, simplemente no estaba, y aun así no dejaba de esperar verla aparecer por cualquier esquina, oír su voz o su música al piano en cualquier momento. También echaba de menos a su abuelo, pero esa sensación palidecía ante el terrible vacío que había dejado la muerte de su madre.

Cassandra, que había sido la niña mimada de su abuelo, estaba tan triste que Scorpius apenas soportaba mirarla. Ya no había vuelto a pedirle que le dejara un hueco en su cama, pero estaba pendiente de todos los movimientos de su abuela y su padre y cuando salían de la mansión no estaba tranquila hasta que volvían. Como había cuadros de su madre y de su abuelo, a menudo iba a hablar con ellos, pero Scorpius tenía la sensación de que eso la ponía aún más triste, porque no era lo mismo hablar con una persona de verdad que con su retrato. Sólo jugaba un poco con él o con sus primos si le insistían mucho y cada vez que se sentaban a desayunar, a comer o a cenar miraba el sitio en el que se habrían sentado su madre y su abuelo y se echaba a llorar.

Su padre y su abuela también estaban horriblemente tristes, aunque trataban de disimularlo delante de ellos. Su padre se había mudado de habitación y se había instalado en otra, no tan grande y más cerca de la de ellos. Scorpius suponía que dormir en la habitación que había ocupado con su madre le traía demasiados recuerdos; él desde luego no podía mirarlo sin pensar en ella. Su abuela, sin embargo, se había quedado donde estaba. Decía que así se sentía más cerca de su marido.

Justo cuando se cumplía una semana de aquella pesadilla su padre les dijo a él y a Cassandra que tenían que hablar de una cosa. Scorpius se sentó en un sillón, preguntándose a qué vendría la reunión familiar. Su padre tenía una expresión decidida.

-Ya sabéis que hay un grupo de magos y muggles que quieren robarnos nuestra magia. Es probable que la situación vaya a peor, y vuestra abuela y yo pensamos que este país ya no es seguro. Por eso hemos decidido que es mejor que os cambiemos de colegio, a uno donde estéis a salvo. He pedido información de varios internados en Europa; podéis ir al que más os guste.

Scorpius salió como pudo de su estupor para parar aquel ultraje.

-¡Yo no quiero cambiarme de colegio!

¿Cómo podía sugerir siquiera algo así? ¡Dejar de ver a Albus, a sus amigos!

-Scorpius, vigila ese tono y sé razonable. Lo que pasó hace una semana puede volver a pasar. Y créeme, Hogwarts está muy lejos de ser inexpugnable, lo sé mejor que nadie. En el extranjero estaréis seguros. Y además, la abuela estará con vosotros.

-¿Qué? –exclamó ella al momento, girándose hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

Cassandra lo miró con consternación.

-¿Y tú no vienes con nosotros?

-Nena, tengo que quedarme a ayudar a atrapar a los que le hicieron eso a mamá y al abuelo. Y tú, mamá, sé lógica: es mejor que tú estés allí por si surge algún imprevisto. Además, si nos ponen en Cuarentena…

-¡No quiero que te quedes aquí solo! –sollozó Cassandra, echándose a llorar-. ¿Y si te hacen daño a ti también? ¡Tienes que venirte con nosotros!

-Draco, no tengo intención de moverme de esta casa –aseguró fríamente su abuela mientras tanto-. Este es mi hogar y esos parásitos no van a conseguir que me vaya de aquí.

-No son los parásitos, son tus nietos. Te necesitan. Y tú, Cassandra, no llores más, anda. No va a pasarme nada.

-¡Eso no lo sabes! –exclamó entonces Scorpius, indignado-. ¡Y yo quiero estar con Albus y con mis amigos! ¿Por qué me los quieres quitar a ellos también, eh? ¡Es injusto!

-No habíamos acordado en ningún momento que yo me iría con ellos –replicó su abuela.

-¡No, tienes que venirte con nosotros, papá! –siguió llorando Cassandra.

-Oh, por las pelotas de Merlín…-Su padre empezaba a parecer bastante agobiado.

-Papá, por favor, deja que nos quedemos aquí. Cassandra y yo estaremos bien en Hogwarts y tú estarás aquí con la abuela, no tú solo, por favor.

Entonces su padre se puso en pie, hecho una furia.

-¡Ya está bien! ¡He dicho que os vais a ir de Inglaterra y os marcharéis de Inglaterra!

Y salió de la habitación dando zancadas. Scorpius se lo quedó mirando con terquedad. No pensaba irse a otro colegio y punto.

* * *

Albus estaba debidamente horrorizado.

-¿Qué?

-Es un plan horrible –protestó Scorpius-. Mi abuela no quiere venirse con nosotros, Cassandra no quiere que él se quede solo y yo no quiero cambiarme de colegio. ¡A nadie le gusta! ¡No va a pasarnos nada! ¿Quién va a hacernos daño en Hogwarts?

Nada más decirlo se acordó que había un supuesto y peligroso traidor en Hogwarts, pero lo rechazó como poco relevante en ese asunto. Su padre no sabía nada de aquel tema y por lo tanto estaba exagerando.

-Joder…

-Ya…

-¿No puedes convencerlo para que cambie de opinión?

-No lo sé –masculló-, mi padre es bastante terco. Pero yo también, y no pienso marcharme de Hogwarts. ¡No tiene sentido! Me manda allí cuando todos me odiaban por ser un Malfoy y ahora que las cosas son mejores quiere cambiarme a otro colegio. Además…

Quiero estar contigo. Scorpius no lo dijo porque sonaba horrorosamente cursi, pero era verdad. A lo largo de aquella semana, la peor de su vida con diferencia, lo único que le había animado un poco era hablar con Albus por Red Flú o las visitas de Gabriel, Morrigan y Damon. Pero aunque no llegara a pronunciar las palabras, Albus le entendió igualmente y lo miró como si quisiera decirle lo mismo. Scorpius tuvo la ridícula sensación de que si hubiera podido darle un abrazo todo habría ido bien.

-Tenemos que pensar un plan. Tiene que haber una manera de hacer que tu padre te deje ir a Hogwarts.

A Scorpius no se le había ocurrido nada que sonara medianamente sensato. Podía amenazar a su padre con escaparse de cualquier colegio que no fuera Hogwarts, aunque eso sería un farol –no sabía si se atrevería a hacerlo- y Scorpius sospechaba que él se daría cuenta. Desalentado, se movió un poco para cambiar de postura porque hablar por Red Flú era bastante incómodo.

-Dice que no soportaría que nos pasara nada. ¡Y él pretende quedarse aquí solo para ayudar a tu padre a capturar a esos hijos de puta! ¿Y si le pasa algo a _él_? ¿Eso no importa?

Albus se frotó la nariz.

-Es normal que no quiera que os pase nada, pero mandaros al extranjero…

-Mierda, ¿qué podemos hacer?

Pero fue Cassandra quien consiguió el milagro. Su padre podía ignorar las miradas glaciales que él le mandaba de vez en cuando, pero no la angustia aterrorizada que Cassandra sentía cada vez que pensaba en irse a vivir a otro país sin él. Además, la firme negativa de su abuela a moverse de la mansión ya había desbaratado sus planes.

-Está bien –dijo su padre, después de veinticuatro horas de lágrimas y discusiones-. Podéis seguir yendo a Hogwarts si es lo que queréis.

Parecía muy disgustado porque odiaba perder a cualquier cosa aún más que él, pero Scorpius no quería que estuviera enfadado con ellos. Si hubiera estado allí, su madre habría ayudado a aclarar el ambiente.

-Papá, yo sólo quiero estar con mis amigos –le explicó-. Ya voy a echar de menos a la mamá y al abuelo y no quiero tener que echarlos de menos a ellos también.

-Yo puedo quedarme y estudiar en casa –sugirió Cassandra, con obvias ganas de que le dijeran que sí.

Su padre y su abuela intercambiaron una mirada y Scorpius pudo ver como su abuela negaba casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

-No, nena, tienes que acostumbrarte a no estar con nosotros –dijo entonces su padre, que parecía un poco menos molesto que antes-. Es normal que estés tan asustada, pero no puedes seguir así. Tus primos y Scorpius cuidarán de ti en Hogwarts, ¿de acuerdo? Y a la abuela y a mí no nos pasará nada.

Cassandra hizo un mohín lastimero.

-Papá…

-Te escribiremos todos los días, cariño –le prometió su abuela-. Y antes de que te des cuenta ya será verano.

-Además, si te sacas buenas notas te compraré lo que quieras.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada

-No, sólo quiero quedarme con vosotros.

-Lo digo en serio, Cassandra –dijo su padre-. Lo que tú quieras, hasta un caballo alado.

Un débil brillo ilusionado, un millón de veces menos potente de lo que habría sido en otras circunstancias, iluminó los apagados ojos azules de su hermana.

-¿De verdad?

Él le acarició la mejilla.

-Lo que quieras, cariño. Pero… tienes que ser valiente e ir a Hogwarts, ¿de acuerdo? Demuestra de qué estamos hechos los Malfoy. Verás como la abuela y yo estaremos bien.

* * *

Como era habitual, aquella mañana de domingo, Harry había llegado con sus agentes a la estación de King's Cross mucho antes que los padres. Primero revisaron minuciosamente el tren, luego levantaron los hechizos anti-Aparición y por último registraron a los operarios del ministerio que iban a preparar las terminales de Red Flú especiales. Harry sabía que los Inefables estaban trabajando en un chivatoscopio que alertara de la presencia de pólvora –o lo que era lo mismo, armas de fuego-, pero aún faltaba un poco para que estuviera disponible. También estaban tratando de averiguar qué tipo de Trasladores podían estar usando los secuestradores con los muggles que trabajaban para ellos. En principio, cualquier Traslador era capaz de transportar a un muggle de un sitio a otro, el problema era que, sin magia que lo protegiera, su estancia durante el trayecto en esa no-realidad acababa con él. Por alguna razón esto no sucedía con los muggles de aquella banda criminal y quería saber por qué.

Ellos, mientras tanto, habían llevado los casquillos de las balas de Windfield a un experto muggle y éste le había dicho que era la munición habitual de las bandas paramilitares de algunos países africanos y asiáticos. Harry empezaba a suponer que la organización que les estaba atacando tenía su propio ejército; uno de los muggles que habían muerto envenenados había resultado ser un antiguo soldado de Gambia buscado, como su colega Diop, en media docena de países.

Los primeros en llegar, como siempre, fueron el maquinista y su ayudante. El primero rondaba ya los ochenta años, aunque por supuesto aparentaba unos cincuenta, como mucho. Llevaba una larga barba sin bigote y fumaba en pipa, y a Harry le recordaba más a un marino. Su ayudante era una chica de unos treinta años, con el pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta y una nariz alargada y puntiaguda. Tras ellos iban un par de elfos, encargados del carbón y del mantenimiento del tren. La siguiente fue la mujer del carrito, más encorvada y estrafalaria que nunca. Se la podría considerar demasiado mayor para el trabajo, pero al fin y al cabo sólo tenía que hacerlo seis días al año y por lo que ella misma decía, le servía de entretenimiento.

La gente tardó en empezar a llegar, seguramente porque querían estar el menor tiempo posible allí. Ginny fue de las primeras, con Albus y Lily. Su hijo estaba de muy buen humor; Harry sabía que había hablado con Scorpius y que éste le había dicho que al final no iban a cambiarle de colegio. Pero también sabía por Minerva que algunos alumnos, alrededor de una docena, sí se habían borrado de Hogwarts. Eran aquellos cuyos padres habían estado implicados en el ataque a Windfield o con los Vengadores. Los hijos de los Purificadores detenidos, sin embargo, tenían previsto regresar a Hogwarts. Minerva le había dicho que la Junta Escolar estaba un poco preocupada por los posibles enfrentamientos entre los familiares de las víctimas y los alumnos sangremuggles o mestizos. También se preveían ciertos problemas con Estudios Muggles, una asignatura que en esos momentos gozaba de menos simpatías que nunca. Había voces que pedían que dejara de ser obligatoria de nuevo. Hermione le había comentado que quizás ahora era aún más imprescindible, pues podía ayudar a hacerles entender que no todo lo que venía del mundo muggle era malo o quería hacerles daño.

A medida que iban llegando los padres con sus hijos, Harry se dijo que nunca había visto una reunión en King's Cross tan desanimada como aquella. El habitual alboroto compuesto de gritos, saludos y carcajadas había sido sustituido por palabras en voz baja, abrazos y miradas tristes. Hasta los alumnos que no habían perdido a nadie se sentían algo cohibidos.

Albus, sin embargo, sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando vio llegar a Scorpius con Cassandra, Draco y un Patis que miraba suspicazmente a todos los lados y parecía listo para sacar de allí a sus amitos a la más mínima sospecha. No había visto a los dos niños desde el entierro y el corazón se le encogió un poco de pena al ver lo apagados que estaban, sobre todo Cassandra. Albus, que siempre había sido cariñoso, le dio también un abrazo a la niña.

-Hola, chicos –dijo Harry, al acercarse a ellos-. Hola, Draco.

-Hola, señor Potter –saludó Scorpius.

-¿Algún problema por aquí? –dijo Draco, mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-No, todo está tranquilo –le aseguró Harry.

Albus y Scorpius vieron entonces llegar a una chica que debía de ser la Seren Carmichael que su hijo había mencionado en alguna que otra carta y se fueron a saludarla. Cassandra se quedó donde estaba, pegada a su padre.

-Al final se van a Hogwarts –le dijo Harry a Draco.

Draco hizo una mueca entre fastidiada y resignada.

-Sí. En fin… Esperemos que no tengamos que arrepentirnos.

-Esperemos que no –dijo Harry-. Hemos hecho un montón de arrestos, creo que ahora pasará algún tiempo hasta que se reorganicen.

-¿Van a volver a atacarnos? –le preguntó Cassandra.

Harry miró a Draco, instándole a contestar; él no estaba seguro de si la niña necesitaba la verdad o que la tranquilizaran.

-Puede que lo intenten, pero nosotros también intentaremos atraparlos antes de que eso pase –le dijo entonces Draco, en un tono que a Harry le hizo pensar que Cassandra estaba aún más preocupada de lo que parecía.

Pero Harry no podía quedarse hablando mucho más rato con él y Draco tenía que ir a saludar a más gente, así que volvió a sus tareas de vigilancia. Entre el gentío vio a Cho con su marido y su hija Mei, a Albus y Scorpius hablando con Rose, Amal, el hijo de Pansy y otra niña de bucles morenos que seguramente iba a Slytherin. El tren dio un pitido y las despedidas, más lacrimógenas de lo habitual, empezaron a sucederse. Harry se acercó a sus hijos para darles un beso antes de que se subieran al expreso para volver al colegio.

-Pasadlo bien y no os metáis en líos –les dijo a ambos.

-Ten cuidado con los malos, papi –dijo Lily, solemne.

-Lo tendré, tranquila.

Los dos subieron al tren y Harry los vio moverse por el pasillo a través de las ventanillas. Después se obligó a apartar la vista y a seguir con su trabajo.

* * *

Aquella noche, Draco sintió escalofríos cuando se sentó a cenar solo con su madre. La ausencia de Astoria y de su padre era más dolorosa que nunca, ahora que no estaban los niños, y aquella escena le traía recuerdos de la guerra, de cuando su padre había estado preso en Azkaban. Y sin Scorpius y Cassandra como excusa para mantener una mínima fachada de normalidad, la cena fue absolutamente lúgubre.

Pero cuando se terminaron el postre y Draco se disponía a bajar al laboratorio a seguir investigando el veneno que había matado a Rookwood, su madre le preguntó por ello y él recordó que ella siempre había tenido buena mano para las pociones.

-¿Quieres ayudarme?

Su madre asintió, fue a cambiarse su túnica por otra de menor calidad por si se ensuciaba y bajaron juntos al laboratorio. Draco le explicó todo lo que había averiguado hasta entonces, la complejidad que intuía. No se trataba de un conjunto de venenos que actuaban con efectos retardados; había un hechizo implicado, que era el verdadero detonador.

-Hay sólo dos docenas de pociones conocidas en el mundo que utilizan hechizos en su composición. Ya tengo aislados la mayoría de los ingredientes y estoy tratando de averiguar la composición exacta para tratar de reproducir la fórmula. Pero aún me faltan uno o dos ingredientes. Creía que eran semillas de mandrágora, pero he hecho la prueba de la tintura de samarejo esta tarde y ha dado negativo. Pensaba probar ahora con raíces de asfódelo.

-Probemos –dijo ella.

Draco se alegró de haber encontrado algo que los alejara a ambos de las veladas mustias y silenciosas. Tenía la impresión de que si no hubiera tenido una tarea absorbente a la que dedicarse se habría vuelto completamente loco. Su madre empezó a preparar una base de esencia de sangre de knarl que revelaría la presencia de asfódelo mientras Draco cortaba cuidadosamente una minúscula cantidad de tejido para bañarlo en aceite de romero antes de sumergirlo en la base. Si había algún rastro de esa planta, la base reaccionaría con el romero y se volvería de color púrpura al cabo de media hora.

-No podía marcharme, Draco –dijo su madre de pronto, mientras esperaban pacientemente el resultado del experimento-. No podía dejar a tu padre y no podía dejarte a ti.

-¿Y si les pasa algo a mis hijos?

Su madre tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Ahora tenemos que permanecer unidos. Cassandra está traumatizada por todo lo que ha pasado y no soportaría irse tan lejos de ti. O nos vamos los cuatro o nos quedamos los cuatro.

-¡Yo tengo que quedarme para vengar a Astoria y a mi padre!

Ella asintió.

-Yo tengo que estar contigo y con tu padre. Scorpius quiere estar con sus amigos. Y Cassandra quiere estar al menos en el mismo país que tú. Todos tenemos algo que nos ata a este país ahora mismo. Nuestro destino no es marcharnos, Draco.

La media hora había pasado. Draco observó el resultado: era gris, no púrpura. Eso quería decir que no eran raíces de asfódelo.

-Quizás sean _semillas_ de asfódelo –dijo, después de un momento-. Añade dos gotas de sangre de tritón a la base de knarl.

No quería seguir hablando de ese tema. Su madre podía razonar todo lo que quisiera, pero el miedo a perder a Scorpius y Cassandra era demasiado visceral e instintivo. Si les pasaba alguna cosa, nunca podría perdonárselo.

_Continuará_


	38. 38 Recuperación

NdA: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ^^

Capítulo 38 **Recuperación**

-Sé que muchos de ustedes están aún bajo los efectos de las terribles pérdidas que han sufrido –había dicho la profesora McGonagall durante la primera cena en el colegio-. Todos lo sabemos y los profesores no serán demasiado exigentes con ustedes. Pero también debo pedirles que no se dejen arrastrar por ese dolor y traten a todos sus compañeros por igual. Les recuerdo que los secuestradores también se han llevado a muggles y sangremuggles. Por otro lado, me consta que hay ciertos problemas con la asignatura de Estudios Muggles, pero mientras el ministerio no cambie el programa educativo seguiremos como hasta ahora. Nadie con una asignatura suspendida, incluida esa, podrá presentarse a los TIMOS o a los ÉXTASIS y cualquiera que falte repetida e injustificadamente a una asignatura será expulsado de Hogwarts de acuerdo con el reglamento.

A pesar del discurso de la directora un número sorprendentemente alto de alumnos sangrepura empezaban a encontrarse mal o vomitaban cada vez que llegaba el momento de ir a Estudios Muggles, y desde luego había problemas con los sangremuggles. Algunos Slytherin la habían vuelto a tomar con Britney y otros tres alumnos mestizos de esa Casa y por mucho que los demás trataran de defenderla no podían hacerlo siempre. Algunos alumnos, de todas las Casas, que habían perdido a alguien en Windfield también estaban siendo hostiles con los sangremuggles y mestizos. La palabra sangresucia empezaba a oírse por los rincones.

Scorpius se encontró con una de esas pequeñas pandillas, esta vez dos Slytherin de segundo y un Gryffindor de primero, acorralando a un Ravenclaw de primero contra la pared. Scorpius reconoció a sus compañeros; eran Janus Flint y Kiram Rivers.

-¿Por qué no te vas con los muggles, eh?

-Sí, no te queremos aquí. ¿Cómo sabemos que no eres un espía de esos sangresucias?

Scorpius cruzó una mirada con los otros chicos de Slytherin, que le acompañaban en ese momento, y los cuatro fueron hacia ellos.

-¡Eh, dejadlo en paz! –exclamó, sacando su varita.

Ese pequeño mocoso Gryffindor lo miró retadoramente; los dos Slytherin, con un poco más de respeto.

-Vamos, Malfoy, es un sangresucia –dijo Flint, justificándose-. Seguramente sus padres trabajan para los Parásitos.

-¡Sí, mi padre está muerto por su culpa! –exclamó el Gryffindor, rabioso-. ¡No sé cómo puedes defenderlo después de lo que le hicieron a tu familia!

Scorpius miró al Ravenclaw de primero, que estaba apoyado en la pared todavía y parecía nervioso y asustado, pero también dispuesto a defenderse.

-Mis padres no tienen la culpa de nada –empezó a decir a toda prisa-. Los aurores descubrieron que les habían hecho un hechizo desmemorizador. ¡Los Parásitos fueron a hablar con ellos y ellos no quisieron ayudarles! ¡Podrían haberlos matado!

La frustración furiosa del niño le hizo acordarse de sí mismo en primero.

-Anda, vete –le dijo sin aspereza. El Ravenclaw no se lo hizo repetir dos veces y salió pitando de allí. Scorpius se giró hacia los otros tres chicos-. ¿Y vosotros sois idiotas o qué os pasa? ¿Es que no os habéis enterado de nada? Esto es lo que quieren los Parásitos, que nos peleemos entre nosotros. ¿Por qué estáis haciendo lo que los Parásitos quieren?

-Igual tendríamos que denunciarlos a los aurores, puede que estos tres trabajen para los Parásitos –dijo Damon despectivamente.

Los tres chicos estaban estupefactos e indignados.

_-¿Qué?_

-¡Nosotros no somos Parásitos!

-¡Pues dejad de portaros como si lo fuerais! –exclamó Scorpius-. Y ahora largo de aquí. Tenéis suerte de que nos os haya pillado un prefecto.

Los chicos se fueron con el rabo entre las piernas y Scorpius miró a Damon y los demás. No era la primera vez que pasaba algo así. Albus también le había contado que se habían metido con su amigo Amal, y pasaba lo mismo por todas partes. Scorpius podía controlar a los Slytherin más pequeños, pero los chicos más mayores y más peligrosos, como Macnair, no le hacían ningún caso.

Y también tenía que preocuparse por Cassandra, a la que le costaba separarse de él o de sus primos. Pero mirara donde mirara uno, básicamente sólo veía gente entristecida; prácticamente todos los días veía llorar a alguien, a veces cuando recibían el correo por la mañana, otras en clase, o por los pasillos. Albus decía que era como si hubieran surgido docenas de Uriens por todas partes.

Él también se sentía mal. Los entrenamientos de quidditch habían perdido su encanto, le costaba concentrarse en las clases y mucho más aún volver a reírse, pero encontraba ciertos momentos de paz, instantes en los que el pecho en el peso no era tan grande. La mayoría estaban relacionados con Albus, que siempre estaba listo para hacerle compañía. Albus no había perdido a nadie y su conversación no estaba salpicada de promesas de venganza; a veces le distraía hablándole de mil cosas distintas y otras veces simplemente se tumbaban juntos bajo cualquier árbol, en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas. Scorpius amaba y odiaba esos momentos, porque sentía una paz casi perfecta y a la vez tenía ganas de enterrar la cabeza en el pecho de Albus y llorar con él todas las lágrimas que lloraba a escondidas. Y los Malfoy no lloraban en público, o al menos intentaban no hacerlo. Además, no era ningún niño. Y probablemente Albus se sentiría horriblemente incómodo.

Todavía seguían buscando al traidor del que les había hablado Myrtle, pero no con tanto interés porque sospechaban que se trataba de alguno de los hijos de los Parásitos que habían dejado Hogwarts, que el cambio del que habían hablado los centauros, el peligro del que habían avisado las huellas, era el ataque a Windfield. Pero aún se juntaban de vez en cuando con Mei y Seren. Mei llevaba bastante bien la muerte de su abuelo; decía que no había tenido mucha relación con él. Aun así, había abandonado temporalmente su interés más teórico por la Aritmancia y ahora estaba concentrando su asombroso cerebro en encontrar un conjuro que sirviera para repeler las balas. Y como Mei había empezado esa tarea en su casa, durante la semana sin clases que había habido tras lo de Windfield, su madre había sido capaz de darse cuenta de que debía de estar sobre la pista de algo, porque la había puesto en contacto con otros Inefables –ya era un poquillo conocida allí desde que había intentado crear aquel hechizo que hacía volar- y Mei se estaba carteando ahora con ellos, colaborando con el Departamento.

Una tía de Seren seguía en San Mungo, pero fuera de peligro. Scorpius la veía a menudo seguida por un enjambre de Hufflepuff de primero como una gallina y sus polluelos. Ese algo maternal de Seren también le reconfortaba un poco a él ahora, aunque Scorpius no lo habría reconocido ni bajo tortura.

Habría sido mucho, muchísimo peor tener que pasar por todo aquello en otro colegio, rodeado de extraños.

* * *

Roger Davies no era el mejor amante que había tenido en su vida, pero al menos hacía las noches en Hogwarts menos aburridas. Blaise lo estaba comprobando en ese momento, a cuatro patas sobre la cama mientras éste, arrodillado tras él, le follaba rítmicamente. En la habitación sólo se oían gruñidos satisfechos y el ruido de sus sudorosos cuerpos chocando con las embestidas. Blaise sentía los dedos de Roger agarrando con fuerza sus caderas y el placer disolviendo sus tripas. Estaba cerca, podía notarlo en sus huevos, en cómo todo parecía tensarse más y más…

-¡Profesor Zabini! –exclamó una alumna, llamando a la puerta-. ¡Profesor Zabini!

Blaise soltó un bufido de exasperación.

-Oh, mierda, mierda…

Roger se quitó de encima.

-Joder…

Meneando la cabeza, Blaise buscó sus pantalones del pijama por el suelo. Su erección estaba desapareciendo rápidamente.

-¡Un momento!

Después de ponerse los pantalones se cubrió también con una bata y fue a abrir la puerta. No le importaba que Roger estuviera todavía desnudo en la cama; la puerta estaba situada de tal manera que el alumno no podría ver nada.

-Espero que sea importante –dijo después, aunque se imaginaba perfectamente lo que era.

La prefecta de quinto, que iba en pijama y batín, asintió. Era Maryann Summerville, emparentada con los Bulstrode por su lado materno; por suerte para ella, se parecía a su padre.

-Es Lisa Cloverfield –explicó-. Ha despertado a todo su cuarto dando gritos y no hay manera de calmarla.

Blaise dio un suspiro.

-Espera un momento.

Blaise volvió a entrar al dormitorio para buscar uno de los viales de poción calmante que Eloise le había dejado preparados, aprovechó para explicarle en voz baja a Roger lo que pasaba y después se marchó con la prefecta. Lisa Cloverfield iba a segundo y su padre, tío a la vez de los Solberg, había muerto en la masacre de Windfield. No era la primera noche que Blaise tenía que lidiar con un asunto así y cuando llegó al dormitorio de chicas de segundo se las encontró a todas despiertas y a tres de las cuatro niñas del cuarto llorando a lágrima viva.

-Vamos, vamos… Ni que esto fuera Hufflepuff. –Blaise se acercó a Lisa, que parecía estar sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad-. Señorita Cloverfield, deje de llorar antes de que tengamos que encerrarla en San Mungo por una crisis nerviosa.

-Mi… mi padre…

-Conocí a su padre –dijo él, sin mentir. Summerville había ido dos cursos por encima de él y había sido un pequeño cabroncete. Draco había conseguido echarle laxante una vez en su zumo de calabaza sin que se diera cuenta, con resultados hilarantes.

-¿De verdad?

Blaise le dio a la niña el vial de poción.

-Tómese esto. Sí, por eso sé que era todo un Slytherin y estoy seguro de que no querría verla a usted en este estado. Y en cuanto a usted, señorita Norton, me consta que no ha perdido a nadie de su familia, así que no sé a qué viene tanto alboroto.

Alice Norton se secó las lágrimas.

-Es que me da pena Lisa.

-¿Saben qué harían los Parásitos si las vieran ahora mismo? No dirían "oh, pobrecitas niñas, qué tristes están". No, se reirían de todas ustedes porque lo que quieren es vernos así. ¿Quieren eso? ¿Quieren que se rían de ustedes?

-No, profesor –dijeron todas a coro.

-Pues piensen en eso cada vez que tengan ganas de llorar. –Cuatro caras infantiles y desoladas le miraron como si quisieran decirle que no era tan fácil. Blaise suspiró para sus adentros; realmente consolar niños no era lo suyo, y menos cuando era perfectamente lógico que estuvieran así-. Entiendo que estén afectadas por lo sucedido, pero dejarse llevar por el dolor no va a solucionar nada. Ahora, vuelvan todas a sus camas y traten de dormir, que mañana hay clase.

Las niñas obedecieron, quizás un poco más tranquilas, y Blaise salió de allí consciente de que Lisa pronto caería en un sueño libre de pesadillas inquietantes. Desde que se habían reanudado las clases, diez días atrás, había tenido media docena de incidentes como ése. Blaise imaginaba que no se trataba sólo de haber perdido a algún pariente cercano: oír el tiroteo por la radio les había conmocionado a todos. Y los Jefes de las otras Casas estaban teniendo problemas parecidos; Longbottom hasta había estado durmiendo en el colegio desde entonces.

Cuando Blaise regresó a su habitación, Roger seguía aún allí, leyendo un ejemplar de Magia y Actualidad que a saber de dónde había sacado. Blaise estaba suscrito a esa revista mensual, pero juraría que las tiraba todas después de leerlas. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de que quisiera retomar las cosas donde las habían dejado. Las crías llorosas no eran buenas para su libido.

-¿La chica está bien?

-Estaría mejor si no hubieran matado a su padre, imagino.

Aunque él también hubiera perdido al suyo, había sido cuando era muy pequeño, demasiado para recordarlo y poder identificarse con sus afligidos alumnos.

-Espero que hayas sido un poco más sensible con la pobre chica –dijo Roger, sin maldad.

-Soy profesor de Defensa, no psicomago –bufó Blaise-. Cuando acepté este puesto creía que tendría que enseñar mi asignatura, no velar por la salud mental de niños trastornados.

Roger puso los ojos en blanco y le dio unas palmaditas a la cama.

-Venga, vuelve aquí y yo te ayudaré a olvidar tu dura carga como Jefe de Slytherin.

Blaise vaciló unos segundos y después le hizo caso. Al menos así se iría a dormir con buen sabor de boca.

* * *

-Dime, Urien, ¿estás teniendo algún problema por tener una madre squib? –preguntó Teddy, ya al final de una de sus sesiones con el niño-. Sé por Albus y Lily que algunos alumnos con familiares muertos en Windfield se están metiendo con alumnos hijos de muggles o de squibs.

-No. Casi siempre voy con Albus y Amal, y a veces también con Scorpius. Además… creo que me tienen un poco de miedo por lo que le hice a Macnair.

-Quiero que tengas cuidado con él, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora mismo tiene que sentirse más crecido que nunca.

Urien asintió dócilmente.

-No te preocupes.

Teddy se despidió entonces del chico, esperando verle en la siguiente sesión, y salió del pequeño despacho en el que llevaban a cabo las sesiones. Estaba bastante contento con sus progresos. Urien ya le hablaba de su padre a veces, sin entrar en demasiados detalles, gracias a Merlín, y le habían rebajado un poco la dosis de poción para evitar pesadillas con buenos resultados. El muchacho, por suerte, tampoco se sentía culpable por la muerte de su padre, algo que a Teddy no le habría sorprendido mucho a pesar de que, obviamente, Urien era por completo inocente.

Al doblar una esquina, Teddy se encontró allí a Cassandra con otras dos niñas de Slytherin. En cuanto lo vieron, las otras dos niñas se marcharon y Cassandra se acercó a él.

-Hola, Teddy.

-Hola, guapa –dijo, sonriendo cariñosamente-. ¿Cómo estás?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Bien.

Ese "bien" sonaba a los que le daba Urien al principio. Teddy se fijó y se dio cuenta de lo tristes que estaban sus ojos.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a dar una vuelta?

Cassandra pareció complacida con la idea y los dos caminaron juntos hacia la salida. Teddy imaginó que a la profesora McGonagall no le importaría que paseara un poco con Cassandra antes de marcharse. En realidad, pensaba que era un poco escandaloso que Hogwarts no ofreciera en ese momento asesoramiento psicológico para sus alumnos, considerando las circunstancias. No le habría extrañado descubrir que la mayoría estaban medio traumatizados por haber oído el ataque en la radio.

-Teddy…

-¿Qué?

-¿Tú qué le dices a la gente para que se sienta mejor?

Él la miró ligeramente sorprendido, preguntándose de repente si no le habría estado esperando a propósito, después de todo.

-¿Quieres sentirte mejor? –le preguntó con suavidad. Cassandra vaciló y asintió-. Es normal que ahora te sientas mal. Hace muy poco que pasó todo. Pero poco a poco te sentirás un poquito mejor, Cassandra. Tienes que pensar que ni a tu madre ni a tu abuelo les gustaría verte pasarlo mal.

-Ellos ya no pueden verme.

-Bueno… eso no es del todo cierto –dijo, saliendo al vestíbulo-. Cuando uno muere no desaparece del todo. Su espíritu sigue ahí, preocupándose por nosotros. Y cuando llegue el momento, dentro de muchos, muchos años, te reunirás con ellos.

-Eso no es verdad –replicó Cassandra con tristeza-. Los únicos espíritus que no desaparecen al morir son los fantasmas.

-No, te equivocas –dijo Teddy suavemente-. Mira, ¿quieres que te cuente una historia que el padre de Albus me contaba a mí cuando era pequeño? Es una historia auténtica y demuestra que tengo razón.

Los dos salieron al exterior, donde aún había un poco de luz solar. Dos chicas de Gryffindor con aspecto de ir a séptimo le sonrieron con coquetería y él les guiñó el ojo, haciéndolas reír nerviosamente. Ah, chicas… En su opinión eran mucho más sexys que los chicos, no había comparación.

Mientras daban un paseo, Teddy empezó a contarle entonces a Cassandra cómo su tío Harry había visto a sus propios padres, a su padre y a Sirius Black cuando había ido a dejarse matar por Voldemort. Las partes truculentas se quedaron fuera; lo que quería era que comprendiera que su padrino había visto realmente esos espíritus, que le habían acompañado y hablado con él.

-Pero… ¿y si eran como los cuadros? También puedes hablar con los retratos, pero no son ellos de verdad.

-No, no eran como los cuadros. Ni como los fantasmas. Ellos están ahí, Cassandra. Esperándonos. Yo lo sé. Ya sabes que mis padres murieron en la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero a veces noto que están conmigo. Y si no dejas que la tristeza te distraiga demasiado, tú también los notarás.

A pesar de su ligero escepticismo, Cassandra parecía un poquito más animada. Teddy se dijo que la próxima vez que fuera a hablar con Urien le echaría también un vistazo a ella.

* * *

-Albus, ¿te vienes a dar una vuelta con nosotras? –le preguntó Dora unos días más tarde.

-Lo siento, he quedado con Scorpius –dijo Albus, que en esos momentos se dirigía hacia la puerta de la Sala Común.

Por un momento le pareció que la mirada de Dora se ensombrecía un momento, pero desechó ese pensamiento sin darle más importancia. Seguro que no era nada. Estaba impaciente por reunirse con Scorpius, no porque tuviera que decirle nada en especial, sino porque siempre tenía ganas de estar con él.

Scorpius le esperaba en el vestíbulo, hablando con Pucey y Hector. Albus se sintió un poco decepcionado, porque seguía sin entusiasmarle la compañía de los chicos del curso de Scorpius. Britney y Morrigan eran una opción mucho más aceptable. Pero cuando llegó y les saludó, Pucey le dio un ligero codazo a Hector en las costillas.

-Vamos, Hector, dejemos a los tortolitos.

Albus enrojeció un poco.

-Idiota…

-Pfff, no les hagas caso, Al. Hasta luego.

Scorpius le dio un estirón en el brazo para ponerlo en marcha y salieron al aire libre. Era sábado, hacía buen tiempo para aquella época del año, y había muchos alumnos vagabundeando por allí. Scorpius y él caminaron hasta el lago, charlando de los deberes. Albus tenía la impresión de que Scorpius ya no estaba tan triste como cuando se habían reanudado las clases, pero aun así no sonreía con la facilidad de antes.

Albus se sentó con la espalda apoyada en un tronco mientras Scorpius recogía una piedra del lago para hacerla saltar en el agua. La piedra era buena y dio cuatro botes, pero al momento de hundirse uno de los tritones del lago asomó la cabeza y mientras se frotaba la coronilla con una mano alzó el puño amenazadoramente en su dirección y les chilló algo en su chirriante idioma.

-¡Oh, joder! –exclamó Scorpius, alarmado, dando un paso atrás.

Albus no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada mientras los dos salieron corriendo de allí a toda prisa, por si las moscas. Scorpius también reía esta vez y cuando llegaron a una distancia que parecía segura se echaron al suelo, todavía entre carcajadas.

-¡Tendríais que haberos visto los dos! –exclamó Albus, con lágrimas en las mejillas-. ¡Yo me parto!

Los dos estuvieron allí tirados un buen rato, intentando recuperar la respiración.

-Jo, ¿crees que se chivarán a McGonagall?

-No creo –le tranquilizó. Esperaba que no, porque era la primera vez que veía a Scorpius riendo así desde que había pasado lo de Windfield y sólo por eso habría recibido la pedrada él mismo-. Y si se chivan les diremos que ha sido un accidente.

Scorpius se arrastró un poco para colocar la cabeza entre sus piernas, a modo de almohada. Albus lo miró, fascinado súbitamente por el modo en el que la luz del sol arrancaba destellos de su cabello. Scorpius tenía el pelo más bonito de todo Hogwarts, suave como el de un bebé y rubio hasta parecer casi blanco.

-Oye, Al…

-¿Qué?

-¿Es verdad que tu padre vio a tus abuelos, al padre de Teddy y al primo de mi abuela una vez, cuando ya estaban muertos?

Albus necesitó un segundo para comprender que el primo del que hablaba era Sirius Black y asintió. Su padre no le había contado muchas cosas de la guerra, pero aquella sí, porque tenía que ver con sus abuelos.

-Sí, cuando iba a dejarse matar por Voldemort. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Teddy se lo ha contado a Cassandra.

-Ah.

-Cuéntamelo tú a mí –le pidió Scorpius-. No lo de Voldemort, sino lo de tus abuelos.

Y Albus le complació, tratando de acordarse de todo. No le costaba mucho imaginar por qué Scorpius quería escuchar aquella historia.

-Mi padre dice siempre que la gente que nos quería, cuando se muere, siempre está velando por nosotros y preocupándose de lo que nos pasa –dijo al final-. Seguro… seguro que tu madre y tu abuelo también.

Scorpius tardó unos segundos en hablar y su voz no sonó muy firme cuando lo hizo.

-¿Qué pasó con la Piedra de la Resurrección?

-Se perdió en el Bosque Prohibido. Dice mi padre que probablemente esté en el nido de alguna urraca.

-¿Y si fuéramos y dijéramos "Accio Piedra de la Resurrección"?

Albus se puso serio.

-No funcionaría, tienes que saber dónde está exactamente el objeto que quieres, aunque no lo tengas delante. Y además es un objeto peligroso, Scorpius. Acuérdate de cómo termina el cuento. El segundo hermano acabó suicidándose.

-No pienso suicidarme –replicó Scorpius, un poco enfurruñado. Después su ceño se alisó y sólo quedó añoranza-. Pero me gustaría volver a verla.

-Seguro que la verás –dijo Albus-. Algún día, seguro.

* * *

-Eh, Albus… -le dijo Rose aquella noche, ya en la Sala Común.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tú qué piensas de Dora?

-¿Dora? Nada. Es simpática. ¿Por qué?

Rose parecía un poco decepcionada por su respuesta.

-Por nada.

Pero Albus empezó a sospechar algo.

-¿Le gusto?

-Puede –dijo ella, precavidamente.

Albus buscó a Dora con la mirada. Ella, Milena y Clarice estaban jugando a los naipes explosivos. Dora era bastante bonita, pero Albus no sabía si pensar que alguien era atractivo era lo mismo que estar enamorado.

-¿Cómo sabes cuándo te gusta alguien?

-Jo, Albus, eso lo sabes y ya está.

Albus volvió a mirarla especulativamente. No tenía ganas de besarla, aunque la idea de besar así, en general, empezaba a seducirle bastante. Y si bien la encontraba simpática, él prefería pasar el tiempo con Scorpius o con Amal o con la propia Rose.

-Creo que ella no me gusta a mí. Me cae bien y todo eso, pero no me gusta como para ser su novio.

La gente ya estaba empezando a salir con unos y con otros. Martin y Clarice iban a todas partes agarrados de la mano y Milena Thomas no hacía más que mandarse cartitas con besos y corazones con una chica de Hufflepuff. Además, Amal seguía suspirando por Britney, y Camilla, por Scorpius. Y aunque Rose no lo admitía, a veces se le iban los ojos detrás de un Gryffindor de cuarto, Dylan Harrison. En ocasiones, Albus tenía la sensación de que todo el mundo en Gryffindor estaba por alguien menos él.

-Oye, Albus, si te pregunto una cosa, ¿prometes no enfadarte?

-Claro, ¿qué pasa?

Su prima lo miró con una ligera vacilación.

-¿Es que… te gusta Scorpius?

Albus se puso como un tomate. ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente?

-¡Scorpius y yo somos amigos!

-También eres amigo de Amal y a él no le acaricias el pelo. Y has prometido que no ibas a enfadarte.

-No estoy enfadado –dijo él, aún más colorado al oír lo del pelo. No solían hacerlo delante de otras personas, pero tampoco se escondían, ya que no tenían por qué, y alguien debía de haberlos visto-. Pero no me gusta Scorpius. Es sólo… bueno, que me gusta su pelo. Has de admitir que es muy bonito.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

-Uf, no, gracias, ya teng

o bastante con oír a Camilla hablar del pelo de Scorpius. –Meneó la cabeza, arqueando sus rojizas cejas-. Bueno, si no te gusta, no te gusta. Camilla pensaba que a lo mejor por eso él no le hace demasiado caso.

-Scorpius no le hace caso porque no le gusta –dijo Albus, incapaz de imaginárselo a los dos de novios. Camilla era demasiado tonta para Scorpius y además, no le entendía. Sólo veía que era guapo y tenía ropa bonita.

Le daba un poco de corte, por no decir mucho, que la gente estuviera pensando esas cosas de ellos dos. ¿No se daban cuenta de que simplemente eran amigos y Scorpius le necesitaba más que nunca? No sabía por qué tenían que complicar más las cosas.

_Continuará_


	39. 39 De jaulas y pociones

**NdA**. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 39 **De jaulas y pociones**

Los hechizos de confidencialidad que tenían los detenidos no habían impedido que los aurores usaran todos los trucos a su alcance para tratar de conseguir cualquier información que pudieran atravesar esas precauciones. Habían averiguado que en muchos casos, el modus operandi de los secuestradores cuando trataban de reclutar gente parecía ser el mismo que habían usado con Dudley: dos o tres personas se habían presentado en sus casas y les habían ofrecido la posibilidad de conseguir magia a cambio de su colaboración. Todos los muggles detenidos habían dado explicaciones similares: no era justo que sólo unos pocos pudieran disfrutar ese don, los magos eran egoístas y peligrosos, si todos tuvieran magia el mundo sería un lugar mejor. Un par estaban arrepentidos, decían que no habían imaginado nunca que fueran a hacer algo como lo de Windfield. A una mujer habían conseguido sonsacarle que su marido era experto en genética y trabajaba para los secuestradores.

El ministerio de magia australiano les había enviado información sobre Medea Key. Eran unos informes tan anodinos –sangremuggle, sin hermanos, vivía en el mundo muggle, sus notas en el colegio habían sido mediocres- que Harry no estaba seguro de que fueran ciertos. Cuando les había pedido a los australianos que confirmaran la información, la respuesta indicaba que ellos también empezaban a dudar de la autenticidad de esos documentos. La jefa de aurores australiana le prometió que investigarían qué estaba pasando ahí.

Los juicios contra los magos detenidos durante el ataque a Windfield y las horas posteriores habían sido rápidos. Las condenas habían sido muy variadas. En algunos sectores del Wizengamot se miraba ahora con cierta indulgencia a los Purificadores, quienes no habían sabido nunca que trabajaban para los conspiradores. Muchos de ellos habían salido del tribunal con una fuerte multa y seis meses o un año de cárcel. En un par de casos, ni eso. Los Vengadores habían corrido peor suerte y sus penas, en caso de haberse probado que conocían los planes de los conspiradores, habían sido a perpetuidad.

Pero los presos muggles, todos relacionados con los Parásitos, seguían en las celdas del ministerio, esperando que se decidiera qué hacer con ellos. A lo largo de aquellas semanas, Harry había escuchado muchísimas sugerencias, pero la mayor parte de ellas eran sangrientas, medievales y totalmente inaceptables. Era muy raro tener presos muggles, pues hasta hacía relativamente poco lo normal, si un muggle asesinaba o hería gravemente a un mago, era que la víctima o algún pariente vengativo matara al responsable, acabara después en Azkaban o no. Según los archivos, en un par de ocasiones los Bagnold y los Longbottom los habían alojado en las mazmorras de sus casas durante un tiempo y después, cumplida la condena, los habían dejado en libertad con un buen Obliviate. Pero esta vez eran casi cuarenta muggles, esa vieja costumbre había caído en desuso y, además, Harry no se fiaba un pelo de lo que pudieran hacerles en esas cárceles temporales.

Al final fue la abuela de Neville quien propuso en el Wizengamot que construyeran una cárcel especial para ellos. Con la ayuda de los elfos domésticos no tardarían más de cinco o seis semanas y ella estaba segura de que la inmensa mayoría de los dueños de estas criaturas querrían colaborar. La proposición se aceptó y Kingsley le explicó el plan a la prensa. Al día siguiente había quince elfos domésticos a disposición del ministerio, entre ellos dos de los Malfoy, y media docena de familias habían ofrecido terrenos de su propiedad en los que construir la prisión.

Harry empezó a reunirse entonces con el arquitecto para discutir las medidas de seguridad. Se llamaba Rick Chapman, tenía un par de años más que él y había estudiado en casa, con tutores. Tenía el pelo castaño, con perilla, y a pesar de las circunstancias Harry se encontró pensando a lo largo de aquellas sesiones qué se sentiría al besar a un hombre con perilla, y recordaba cuando era pequeño y al darle un abrazo a Hagrid acaba con la cara enterrada en su larga y suave barba, que olía a humo, bosque y comida.

Al no haber ido a Hogwarts, Chapman no le había conocido de pequeño en el colegio, no le había visto yendo con ropa de Dudley, ni con granos en la cara, ni poniéndole cara de atontado a Cho o a Ginny ni recibiendo una bronca de Snape. Chapman tampoco trabajaba en el ministerio, así que no estaba acostumbrado a verlo en el día a día. Harry reconocía los síntomas de alguien deslumbrado por el Chico-que-vivió, y sabía que podía tenerlo si quería, y su curiosidad acerca de su perilla, por no hablar del cuerpo razonablemente apetitoso que la rodeaba, no ponía las cosas más fáciles.

Mientras se planteaba si era ético o no llevarse a un admirador a la cama, la cárcel empezaba a tomar forma. Al final la habían construido en unas tierras de los Redfeathers, una de las pocas familias que no había perdido a nadie. Estaba diseñada para albergar a cincuenta presos muggles y se componía de dos módulos distintos, uno para hombres y otro para mujeres, aunque había al menos media docena de matrimonios entre los presos. Dada la idea que tenían los magos de lo que debía ser una cárcel, Harry pensaba que podían sentirse afortunados por tener un patio de piedra por el que moverse un par de horas al día y una biblioteca que Hermione se había ocupado rápidamente de llenar.

La cárcel quedó terminada en un mes escaso, gracias a los elfos, y los muggles fueron conducidos allí. Todos habían sido juzgados ya por el Wizengamot y condenados a penas de distinta duración, pero no se trataba sólo de castigarlos, sino también de impedir que se reunieran con los secuestradores. La primera ministra muggle lo sabía y había dado su aprobación de mala gana; Harry, que había estado delante cuando Shacklebolt se lo había explicado todo, había notado claramente que no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero ¿qué otra cosa podían hacer? Esos muggles no podían ser juzgados en un tribunal de su mundo y tampoco podían dejarlos en libertad.

También tenían que preocuparse de los hijos, muggles y magos, de los detenidos. Todos tenían parientes no implicados que se podían hacer cargo de ellos, gracias a Dios, pero les habían hecho a todos el hechizo que les impediría hablar de la magia o de lo sucedido y, además, querían tenerlos vigilados por si los conspiradores se ponían en contacto con ellos. Harry sabía por Shacklebolt que los empleados de Asuntos Muggles no habían tenido tal alboroto desde la guerra, y que habían tenido que hablar o hechizar al menos a cien personas entre una cosa y otra.

Los muggles detenidos podían ser conspiradores, pero en su mayoría no eran criminales profesionales endurecidos. El día del traslado estaban aterrorizados y muchos lloraban más o menos disimuladamente; alguno hasta pidió clemencia. Al cargo de la nueva cárcel, conocida popularmente como la Jaula, estaba Cassiopea Rochester, una sangrepura que tenía experiencia en Azkaban. Los Rochester habían sido unánimemente pro-Shacklebolt, así que no habían perdido a ningún pariente cercano en Windfield. Cassiopea era una mujer de unos cincuenta años de expresión inteligente y Harry esperaba que no hubiera problemas. Bajo su mando tenía una docena de guardias; dos de ellos eran vigiles de confianza de Marcus Belby y los otros habían sido reclutados entre los jóvenes ansiosos de ayudar en la lucha contra los secuestradores. Harry les había advertido que estaba terminantemente prohibido hacerles el más mínimo daño a los presos y había jurado duras represalias si se daba alguna muerte "natural".

Después de asegurarse de que los presos estaban bien instalados, Harry fue a tomarse una cerveza al Caldero Chorreante con el ministro, Rick y un par de miembros del ministerio que habían colaborado en aquel proyecto. A Harry le costaba bastante no lanzarle miraditas a Rick mientras se preguntaba qué iba a pasar ahora que no tenían excusas para verse. A lo largo de aquellas reuniones Rick se había acostumbrado más a verlo y ya no lo miraba con la reverencia del principio, pero a Harry le daba la impresión de que le seguía atrayendo. Al final, cuando ya se marchaban, Harry se decidió a probar suerte.

-Podríamos quedar algún día para tomar algo.

Rick sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿En serio? Genial.

-¿Te mando una lechuza mañana?

-Claro. Vivo cerca de Tottenham, en una casa que se llama Riverside.

Tenía una cita. Harry se marchó de allí canturreando felizmente por lo bajo.

* * *

Draco no tenía ningunas ganas de hacer vida social, pero cuando Daphne le invitó a cenar con ellos se sintió ligeramente obligado a asistir. Daphne y Theo no eran sólo sus amigos, al fin y al cabo; también eran su familia. Eso no había cambiado sólo porque Astoria ya no estuviera con ellos.

Cuando llegó allí vio que Pansy y Adrian también habían sido invitados y torció el gesto. No estaba de humor para risas, no quería que trataran de animarlo y no quería oír rajar a Pansy sobre Harry o los sangremuggles. Pero pronto vio que Pansy comprendía que ni él ni Daphne tenían el cuerpo para muchas fiestas y que iba a ser una cena bastante tranquila. Bien, cenaría, se quedaría un rato con ellos y volvería a casa a continuar con la tradición.

Daphne y Theo vivían en la mansión familiar de éste, con el padre de Theo y sus abuelos. Esa noche no estaban en casa, sin embargo, y Daphne le explicó que se habían ido a cenar a casa de los Goyle. Mientras se servían la comida –el plato principal era un sabroso salmón al horno con pequeñas patatas redondas-, comentaron las cartas que les habían llegado desde Hogwarts.

-Oh, por cierto… -dijo Pansy, con algo de su habitual brillo malicioso en los ojos-, ¿habéis visto el último anuncio de la tienda de los Weasley?

-Como si a mí me importara mucho esa tienda –dijo Draco, que siempre había ido a Zonko's y lo habría hecho igualmente aunque George Weasley no hubiera anunciado en su momento que los encausados por colaborar con Voldemort no eran bienvenidos en Sortilegios Weasley.

-Sí, nosotros nos dimos cuenta ayer –dijo Daphne, haciendo que Draco comprendiera que ignoraba algo que debería saber-. Un poco tarde, en mi opinión, pero… En fin, más vale tarde que nunca y más con todo lo que está pasando.

-¿De qué estáis hablando? –quiso saber Draco.

Daphne usó su varita para hacer aparecer el ejemplar del día de El Profeta, buscó una página y se la pasó. Draco leyó el anuncio, que prometía mocos de todos los colores –fascinante- y después llegó a la línea en cuestión. "Abierta para todos". Así que era eso… George Weasley había abandonado sus requisitos de admisión.

Bien pensado, aquello también podía estar relacionado con el nuevo anuncio de Ollivander, que ahora llevaba añadido un "Servimos a toda la comunidad mágica desde 972 AC". Draco lo había considerado una hipocresía como una casa cuando lo había leído, pero al parecer había sido un sutil mensaje que le había pasado desapercibido. Los boicots de algunas tiendas del mundo mágico estaban terminando.

-Dudo que vaya a haber hordas de antiguos simpatizantes de Voldemort haciendo colas para comprar en su tienda –dijo, dejando el periódico a un lado y notando cómo todos, menos Daphne, se tensaban ligeramente al oír el nombre del Señor Tenebroso.

-No creo que los Weasley esperen doblar su cartera de clientes –respondió Daphne-. Pero tienen que hacer esas cosas ahora, no les queda otro remedio. ¿Cómo esperan que nos unamos para luchar contra los Parásitos si algunos de ellos nos siguen vetando la entrada a sus tiendas?

Todos asintieron y Draco se desentendió de la conversación sin centrarse tampoco mucho en la comida, pues no tenía demasiado apetito. Ahora parloteaban sobre los juicios a los prisioneros muggles y hablaban sobre condenas justas e injustas, pero Draco sólo podía notar, con dolorosa agudeza, que había una voz que no se oía.

-Draco, casi no has probado bocado –señaló Pansy.

-¿No te gusta el salmón? –le preguntó Daphne-. Puedo pedirle a los elfos que…

-No, está bueno, es que no tengo hambre.

Ella le dirigió una mirada comprensiva, pero Pansy insistió.

-Tienes que comer, Draco. Te estás quedando en los huesos.

-Pansy, déjame en paz –le advirtió, agobiado.

-Pero es por tu bien, no puedes…

Draco dio un puñetazo a la mesa.

-¡Pansy, que me dejes, joder! –Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, ofendida, y Draco respiró hondo, tratando de serenarse, de recordar que se conocían desde que llevaban pañales y que nadie de los que había allí sentados tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido-. Mira, lo siento. Lo siento, ¿vale? Pero no me agobies. Si no tengo hambre, no tengo hambre y punto.

-Todos estamos aún muy alterados por lo que pasó –dijo Daphne-. No discutamos entre nosotros.

Adrian parecía saber que su mujer se había donde no la llamaban, a juzgar por la mirada de disculpa que le dirigió a él; Pansy asintió rígidamente a las palabras de Daphne y empezó a hablar con ella de algo, Draco apenas la escuchaba. Se sentía mal, no tendría que haber ido a esa cena. Era en Malfoy manor donde debía estar, trabajando en la poción. Cambió su plan y en cuanto terminó la cena, anunció que se marchaba.

-¿No te quedas un rato? –dijo Daphne.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

Draco se despidió de todos, incluida una Pansy que aún no le había perdonado por completo –en ese momento no conseguía que eso le importara mucho- y Daphne quiso acompañarlo hasta la chimenea con Red Flú.

-Siento que no te quedes más. Pansy no quería molestarte.

-Lo sé. Mira, no es por ella. No soy buena compañía ahora mismo.

-¿Quién lo es? –replicó ella, con tristeza.

Los dos caminaron unos metros en silencio.

-Ya quedaremos otro día, ¿de acuerdo? –se obligó a decir Draco.

Ella asintió, pero no dijo nada hasta que entraron en la confortable salita donde aguardaba la chimenea. Draco cogió un pellizquito de polvos Flú y Daphne le puso la mano en el brazo.

-Aunque ella ya no esté, tú y yo somos hermanos, Draco.

No estaba sólo consolándole a él, estaba pidiendo también que él la consolara. Y Daphne tenía razón, el vínculo que había entre ellos desde la boda con Astoria no se había roto tras su muerte. Draco se inclinó ligeramente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo somos.

* * *

-Harry, no podemos estar aquí escondidos eternamente –protestó Dudley, durante una visita de Harry.

-Fuera corréis peligro, Dudley. Sé que es engorroso, pero de momento no hay otra solución.

-Los niños tienen que ir al colegio –insistió Karen.

-Oh, mamá, da igual, por nosotros no te preocupes –dijo David, sin apartar la vista de los dibujos de la tele.

-No digas tonterías, David. Harry, en serio, ¿no hay ninguna manera al menos de que puedan ir a un colegio de la zona? Nadie sabe que estamos aquí, ¿no? No pueden tener espías por todo el país. Y no le diremos a nadie dónde vivimos.

Harry no se molestó en recordarle que gracias al Fidelius que había hecho en ese apartamento, no podían decírselo a nadie aunque quisieran.

-Si os están buscando, podrían descubrir la solicitud de cambio de escuela de los niños. Y entonces seguramente irían a por ellos.

Era posible que los conspiradores ya no tuvieran tanto interés en localizar a Dudley después de lo de Windfield, pues su valor como testigo había disminuido, pero Harry no estaba muy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Mientras, Karen miró a Dudley con angustia.

-Tendríamos que irnos del país.

-Si me voy del país el negocio acabará hundiéndose. ¿Y entonces de qué viviremos?

-Podríamos encontrar un trabajo.

-Harry, ¿no puedes conseguirnos una identidad falsa o algo así? –preguntó Dudley.

Harry consideró esa posibilidad.

-Hablaré con el ministro.

-Es una mujer –dijo Karen.

-El ministro de magia, no la primera ministra británica –le explicó Harry-. Aunque imagino que con ella tendré que hablar también. Sólo… dadme un poco más de tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

Los pobres Dursley llevaban tres días sin salir de casa, así que Harry les hizo a los cuatro un hechizo que alteraba sus facciones y que duraría doce horas para que pudieran salir a dar una vuelta sin ser reconocidos. Después se marchó al ministerio, porque tenía una reunión con Shacklebolt y madam Shadows, la directora del Departamento de los Inefables. Harry no tenía ni idea de cuál era el propósito de la reunión y esperaba que fueran buenas noticias, porque andaban servidos de malas. Para su alegría, no se equivocaba: los Inefables habían inventado ya un hechizo que levantaba un escudo capaz de detener los disparos de los conspiradores.

-Dispáreme, venga –dijo jovialmente madam Shadows, que había llevado una pistola a la reunión que a saber de dónde había sacado.

Los ojos de Harry fueron de la mujer al arma y del arma a la mujer.

-Creo que no.

-Vamos, apunte a una pierna, o a un brazo. No importa porque no va a darme.

Pero Harry tenía algo dentro de él que le impedía disparar a mujeres desarmadas así como así y a Shacklebolt parecía ocurrirle lo mismo. Al final tuvieron que llamar a otro Inefable, quien al oír la petición de su directora cogió la pistola y disparó sin más, como si todos los días hiciera algo así. Por un momento terrible, un ensordecido Harry pensó que iba a ver a madam Shadows desangrarse en la sala de reuniones, pero la bala cayó inofensivamente al suelo a unos veinte centímetros de la jefa de los Inefables.

-¡Es fantástico! –exclamó Harry, entusiasmado-. ¿Cómo se hace?

Shadows se lo mostró. Se llama Murificatio, y su gran ventaja, aparte de su utilidad en esos tiempos difíciles, era que uno podía lanzárselo a sí mismo antes de entrar en combate y aguantaba casi media hora sin necesidad de renovarlo. Shadows aconsejó encarecidamente practicar con dianas antes de dejarse disparar; era posible proteger objetos con el Murificatio y mucho más inteligente comprobar disparándoles a ellos si uno ya dominaba el hechizo.

-He de admitir que no lo habríamos conseguido sin la ayuda de la hija de la agente Ling –dijo Shadows, refiriéndose a Cho y su hija Mei-. Es increíble lo lista que es esa niña.

-¿Lo ha inventado ella? –preguntó Harry, asombrado, porque ni siquiera Hermione había ido inventando hechizos a los doce años.

-Nos puso sobre la pista. Naturalmente, la pobre no podía perfeccionar el hechizo en Hogwarts sin tener a su disposición armas de fuego.

Harry tenía previsto poner a sus aurores y BIMs a practicar cuanto antes y pretendía después popularizar el conjuro por todo el mundo mágico, incluso en Hogwarts. Cualquier mago con varita tenía que ser capaz de protegerse en caso de disparos.

* * *

HARRY POTTER Y YO ESTAMOS MUY ENAMORADOS

Harry no compraba Corazón de Bruja, pero tras la guerra la revista le había regalado una suscripción de por vida y si no tenía nada mejor que hacer le echaba un vistazo. Cuando le llegó a su buzón el ejemplar de junio leyó el titular con ojos desorbitados y se fue rápidamente a averiguar qué otras cosas había dicho ese imbécil de Chapman. La entrevista le dejó furioso y abochornado. Chapman y él habían quedado para follar media docena de veces y un par de veces para cenar. Apenas tenían una relación digna de tal nombre y desde luego él estaba muy lejos de estar enamorado de ese bocazas anormal.

Cuando llegó al ministerio había periodistas en el vestíbulo. Harry masculló un "sin comentarios" y se fue rápidamente al ascensor para meterse en su despacho y no volver a salir en varios meses. Unos minutos después de sentarse en su sillón, todavía bajo los efectos de aquella traición, Hermione entró en su despacho con expresión preocupada.

-Ay, Harry…

-Voy a matarlo. ¿Cómo ha podido hacer algo así?

Ella meneó la cabeza.

-¿Has hablado con él?

-No, todavía no. Pero espero que haya disfrutado de sus cinco cochinos minutos de fama porque es todo lo que va a tener.

Hermione le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

-Lo siento.

Harry suspiró y se pasó las manos por el pelo. No se trataba sólo de la vergüenza que estaba pasando, ni de la decepción que se había llevado con Chapman, al que había considerado un tipo simpático y fiable; ahora tendría que escribir a sus hijos –al menos a Albus y a Lily- y darles explicaciones.

Hermione no pudo quedarse demasiado tiempo a consolarle por lo que había pasado porque tenía cosas que hacer, y lo mismo podía decirse de Harry, quien estaba lleno de trabajo; al menos no tendría tiempo de pensar en esa decepción. A las diez tenía una reunión con Shacklebolt, en la mesa se le amontonaban un montón de interrogatorios que repasar una vez más y por la tarde, a las tres, tenía otra reunión.

Justo cuando estaba leyendo esos interrogatorios, Chloe le avisó de la llegada de Draco Malfoy. Aunque se habían mantenido en contacto por carta, Harry sólo le había visto un par de veces desde que había ido a King's Cross a llevar a Scorpius y a Cassandra al tren de Hogwarts y en cada ocasión lo había encontrado más desmejorado. Esa mañana, volvió a pensar lo mismo. Draco parecía más flaco que nunca y tenía unas oscuras ojeras que gritaban insomnio a cien leguas de distancia.

-No tienes buen aspecto.

-Todos no podemos estar radiantes como un recién enamorado –replicó secamente, mientras tomaba asiento.

Harry frunció las cejas, preguntándose por qué aquel imbécil tenía que hacerlo todo tan difícil.

-Espero que no estés insinuando que estoy descuidando mi trabajo –dijo, también con tono de pocos amigos-. Y ya me ha jodido bastante lo que ha hecho ese estúpido, así que no eches más leña al fuego.

Draco apartó la vista un momento y Harry tuvo la sensación de que parecía lamentar un poco lo que le había dicho, aunque no tanto como para disculparse, por lo visto.

-Tengo una especie de antídoto para el veneno que usaron en Rookwood y los muggles –le contó entonces, sacando un pergamino y un par de viales de un bolsillo de su negra túnica-. De momento sólo puede retrasar sus efectos una media hora, pero eso debería ser suficiente para intentar sonsacarle toda la información que puedan dar.

-Claro, genial –dijo Harry, con sinceridad. En San Mungo no habían podido crear nada parecido aún.

-De todos modos, sigo trabajando en ello. Tiene que haber un antídoto que neutralice del todo sus efectos.

Harry se dijo que, efectivamente, tenía aspecto de trabajar en ello. Mañana, tarde y noche. Sabía por sus cartas que Narcissa le estaba echando una mano. ¿Se había dejado llevar ella también por ese insano ritmo de trabajo o no tenía ánimos para hacer razonar a su hijo?

-Estás haciendo un gran trabajo, Draco, pero… ya sabes, tienes que descansar también. Y he dicho en serio lo de que no tienes un buen aspecto.

-Potter, los secuestradores no mataron a mi madre, así que no necesito que ocupes su lugar.

-No hace falta ser la madre de nadie para preocuparse por alguien –replicó Harry, empezando a irritarse con él otra vez.

-Ya te lo he dicho, tengo que encontrar ese antídoto. Tengo que ayudar a capturar a esos cabrones. Yo estoy cumpliendo mi parte del trato, ¡así que tú preocúpate de cumplir la tuya y todo irá bien!

Draco había ido subiendo más y más la voz y terminó poniéndose enérgicamente de pie, pero el efecto dramático que buscaba quedó arruinado porque empezó a toser como un loco. Harry meneó la cabeza mientras lo veía doblarse en dos por la fuerza de los tosidos y pensó que se lo tenía merecido por idiota. Sin embargo, cuando vio que no conseguía detenerse empezó a preocuparse y fue a palmearle la espalda.

-Eh, tranquilo, tranquilo… Intenta respirar. -Draco alzó la cara, ahora roja y con lágrimas en los ojos, e hizo un ruido ahogado y agónico, como si no pudiera hacer pasar el aire a sus pulmones-. Oh, joder…

Draco volvió a hacer el mismo ruido de motor viejo y Harry recordó una maldición que hacía que la entrada a los pulmones se cerrara, como a los asmáticos. Un auror con el que había ido en una misión, hacía ya muchos años, había estado a punto de morir asfixiado y había sonado al respirar igual que Draco.

-San Mungo –graznó éste, yendo a trompicones hacia la puerta.

Harry comprendió que aquello no era un simple ataque de tos y corrió a ayudarle, poniéndose su brazo sobre los hombros para cargar con su peso. Después de atravesar a toda prisa un pasillo lleno de gente sorprendida llegaron a una de las terminales de Red Flú que tenían allí para emergencias. Para cuando llegaron, Draco había empezado a tener un color amoratado que no pintaba nada bien.

-¡Rápido, necesitamos ir San Mungo!

El empleado echó rápidamente los polvos Flú y Harry volvió a pronunciar su destino mientras entraban en la chimenea. Al momento se encontraron en el vestíbulo del hospital. Un medimago que pasaba por ahí se dirigió hacia ellos con expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó, sacando su varita.

-No puede respirar, no sé si le han envenenado o qué –explicó Harry, dándose cuenta, alarmado, de que Draco acababa de perder el conocimiento.

El medimago hizo tres rápidos conjuros que cayeron sobre Draco, iluminándolo con luces de unos colores que Harry no había visto en su vida. El estertor en el que se había convertido la respiración de Draco se suavizó un poco y Harry vio que el medimago apretaba los labios con desaprobación.

-Tiene los pulmones destrozados, pero son heridas muy antiguas. Es un Malfoy, ¿verdad? –Harry asintió-. Creo que su medico es Pinetree. No se preocupe, jefe Potter, se recuperará.

* * *

Draco abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, momentáneamente perdido. Para su sorpresa, Potter estaba allí, mirándole con preocupación.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Su voz sonaba como una rana croando, le dolía el pecho y cada vez que tomaba aire era una agonía. Imaginó la respuesta antes de que Potter se la diera. Había dejado de hacer ejercicio y no había tenido tiempo de preparar más poción para sus dañados pulmones.

-Te dio un ataque de tos horrible, no podías respirar y vinimos a San Mungo. Han llamado a tu médico y yo he avisado a tu madre.

Draco cerró los ojos y maldijo entre dientes. Ahora nada iba a impedir que su madre lo martirizara aún más con su cantinela de "tienes que cuidarte" y "estás demasiado obsesionado con el antídoto".

-¿Cuánto tiempo… he estado inconsciente?

-Nada, minutos. ¿Esto es por… por el incendio en la Sala de Menesteres?

La voz de Potter había sonado vacilante, como si no estuviera seguro de la conveniencia de mencionar ese tema.

-El incendio, las torturas de Voldemort… el mes en Azkaban… Pero estoy bien. Estaré bien.-Hizo una pausa; le dolía hablar, pero tenía que decirlo, era importante-. Te agradecería que no… hablaras de esto con nadie.

Potter asintió.

-Claro, tranquilo. Pero, ¿te lo estás tratando? ¿Pueden curarte?

-Sí. Normalmente… me basta con hacer ejercicio… todos los días. Si no, siempre puedo… tomarme una poción. Pero estas últimas semanas… entre una cosa y otra…

-Deberías tener cuidado –dijo Potter, al parecer empeñado en sonar como su madre-. Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Draco comprendió entonces que Potter debía de haberlo ayudado a llegar a San Mungo. No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado desde que le había entrado el ataque de tos.

-Estoy seguro… de que podría haber llegado a San Mungo… yo solo. No me has salvado la vida.

Potter frunció el ceño, disgustado.

-Oh, por Dios santo, Malfoy, ¿quieres dejar ya _eso_? Creía que habíamos hecho una especie de borrón y cuenta nueva, ¡yo no me paso el día recordándote los errores que cometiste tú! Si te he salvado la vida, me alegro, ¿te enteras? Así que deja de portarte como un gilipollas.

Draco no había pensado ni por un momento que a Potter pudiera ofenderle tanto su desconfianza y se quedó un poco sorprendido por su exabrupto. Intentando entenderle, se puso en su lugar, e imaginó que quizás él se sentiría así si Potter siguiera tratándolo como si fuera el mismo crío de Hogwarts.

-Tienes razón, lo siento.-Las palabras eran inusuales, pero la debilidad que sentía hacía más fácil pronunciarlas. Realmente no le habría gustado nada morirse. A veces podía desearlo, en los momentos más desesperados de la noche, pero tenía hijos a los que amaba tanto como había amado a Astoria y, sobre todo, tenía el espíritu de supervivencia propio de los Slytherin. La muerte nunca era una opción.

-No voy a usarlo contra ti, joder –dijo Potter, con expresión más suave, pero un poco dolida-. Además, las deudas de vida sólo importan cuando es entre gente que se cae mal, entre enemigos. Tú y yo no somos enemigos. Me caes bien, imbécil. Olvídate de toda esa mierda y preocúpate de ponerte bien.

-Lo único que puedo hacer ahora… para vengarme… es encontrar ese antídoto –murmuró, aun sabiendo perfectamente lo que Potter diría a continuación.

-No podrás encontrar nada si estás muerto.

Sí, exactamente eso. Había tenido conversaciones parecidas con su madre en las últimas semanas. Pero cuando paraba tenía la sensación de que iba a volverse loco. Incluso en su nuevo cuarto, acostarse sin Astoria o levantarse sin ella era una agonía. Por segunda vez, su vida se había desmoronado y se sentía tan perdido como a los dieciocho años.

-Ya, Potter… Ya lo sé.

-Probablemente yo reaccionaría igual si estuviera en tu situación. También querría verlos muertos a todos. Pero esto va a ser una carrera de fondo, Draco. Quemarse con sprints no es la manera de ganarla.

* * *

Cuando salió de trabajar, Harry fue a su casa y desde allí usó la Red Flú para llamar a Rick e ir a su casa. Le había mandado una lechuza a media mañana diciendo que tenían que hablar. Harry estaba seguro de que esa era la única razón de que Rick se deshiciera en disculpas en cuanto lo vio salir de la chimenea, asegurándole que le habían engañado y que él no tenía ni idea de que iban a publicar nada.

-Ya, ¿y qué más? Óyeme bien, Rick; si no puedo confiar en ti, no me interesa estar a tu lado. No sé qué esperabas sacar con esto, pero esto se termina aquí.

Los ojos de Rick se llenaron de alarma.

-Pero Harry, escucha…

-No me interesa –replicó fríamente-. Eso es todo lo que tenía que decirle.

Y sin más, se fue por donde había venido. No se trataba sólo de que fuera un bocazas en busca de atención pública; lo de "enamorados" le erizaba todos los pelos del cuerpo.

Kreacher le esperaba en Grimmauld Place con el té ya preparado, y mientras se lo servía, le preguntó por Draco. Al parecer se había enterado de aquel asunto en casa de Andromeda, al oírla hablar con Narcissa. Harry no sabía muy bien qué tal estaba, porque se había marchado cuando habían llegado Narcissa y el medimago de los Malfoy, pero ya le había dicho a Draco que iba a llamarlo por la noche para averiguar en qué había quedado todo. Después de tomar el té se fue a la chimenea y trató de conectar con Malfoy manor.

Patis apareció al otro lado.

-Buenas noches, señor Jefe Potter, Patis se siente muy honrado de poder saludarlo.

-Gracias, Patis, yo también me alegro de volver a verte. ¿Está el amo Draco?

-Patis no cree que se pueda poner, pero irá a preguntarle al ama Narcissa.

Un par de minutos después, Narcissa apareció frente a él.

-Buenas noches, auror Potter. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Sólo quería saber qué tal estaba Draco.

-Ah… Pase, se lo ruego. Hablar por Red Flú siempre me ha parecido un tanto indecoroso.

Narcissa manipuló su chimenea para que le permitiera entrar y Harry, aún preguntándose qué tendría de indecorosa la Red Flú, se encontró pronto en un salón de la mansión tomando otra taza de té con ella. Draco estaba en casa, pero acostado. El medimago le había ordenado veinticuatro horas de reposo absoluto. Mientras Narcissa hablaba llegaron al menos dos lechuzas; Narcissa les quitó los mensajes y los dejó a un lado sin leer.

-La noticia de lo que le ha pasado a Draco ya se está extendiendo. Mucha gente quiere saber si está bien y si trataron de envenenarlo.

La carrera que se habían dado desde el despacho hasta la terminal de Red Flú había sido bien llamativa. Los aurores le habían hecho las mismas preguntas cuando había vuelto del hospital.

-Bueno, al menos se pondrá bien, ¿no?

-Sí, si se lo toma con un poco más de calma. Draco puede ser terco como una mula; en eso, es igual que su padre. Pero esperemos que esta vez le haya visto las orejas al hombre-lobo. La verdad es que nunca había tenido un ataque tan fuerte como ése; supongo que el ritmo que lleva lo ha empeorado.

-Ya ha conseguido mucho con ese antídoto. Nadie quiere que reviente trabajando.

-No, desde luego.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra usted?

Narcissa también había conocido días mejores, pero no parecía tan consumida como Draco.

-Hago lo puedo. Aunque la casa se ve vacía estos días.

-Usted también debe cuidarse, señora Malfoy.

Ella le dedicó una breve sonrisa.

-Le agradezco su preocupación por nosotros, auror Potter. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo muchas cartas que contestar.

Harry se despidió cortésmente y volvió a su casa a través de la Red Flú. Allí descubrió que tenía esperando una lechuza que portaba un mensaje de Rick. Harry lo leyó sin demasiado interés, molesto por unas disculpas que no creía sinceras, e hizo desaparecer el pergamino con su varita. Después, sintiéndose ligeramente humillado por todo el asunto se dispuso a escribirle una carta a sus hijos tratando de explicarles lo que había pasado.

_Continuará_


	40. 40 Nuevas sospechas

**NdA**: ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 40 **Nuevas sospechas**

DESAPARECE UN AUTOBÚS LLENO DE MUGGLES EN FRANCIA

Galatea Chipperbird. **Londres. **_La Francia muggle vive horas de preocupación desde que el pasado día veintitrés de mayo un autobús muggle que transportaba a treinta y dos muggles a una estación de esquí alpino apareció vacío en mitad de la carretera sin que hubiera señal alguna de lo que había sucedido. Mientras los muggles se preguntan qué ha podido hacer, los aurores franceses han encontrado restos mágicos que indican que alguien usó un poderoso objeto en la zona, presumiblemente la Flauta de las Sirenas. De ser así, este sería el primer golpe conocido de los conspiradores conocidos como Parásitos desde la masacre de Windfield._

-Creo que nunca me voy a acostumbrar a esto –dijo Amal.

Albus levantó la mirada del artículo de El Profeta que estaba leyendo y se dio cuenta de que Amal miraba a dos chicos Hufflepuff sentados no muy lejos de ellos que se estaban comiendo a besos.

-¿Qué más te da?

-Esto es un colegio. Deberían controlarse un poco.

Albus frunció ligeramente las cejas.

-Creo que si fueran chico y chica no dirías nada.

-Albus, que es muy fuerte que se coman los morros delante de todo el mundo –protestó.

Albus suspiró.

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya? ¿Qué harás si a mí alguna vez me gusta un chico? ¿Dejar de hablarme?

Amal abrió mucho los ojos, como si hubiera escuchado algo jamás oído sobre la Tierra.

-¿Te gustan los chicos?

-Puede.-Al fin y al cabo, cuando miraban fotos porno a veces le atraían también. A decir verdad, sólo veía cuerpos atractivos; eso era lo que se la ponía dura-. Igual que a Scorpius, a Charles o a mi primo Michael, o a mi padre, o a mi tío Charlie… ¿Te he de decir más nombres?

-¿A Scorpius también le gustan los chicos?

Albus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues claro. Cómo se nota que no le oíste hablar el año pasado de Aino Kaspersen.

Ahora fue Amal quien dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Ya… Ya sé que en el mundo mágico es normal, y que Milena está saliendo con esa chica de Ravenclaw y todo eso. Pero no tienes ni idea de lo raro que suena.

Entonces intervino Rose, que estaba sentada frente a Albus y había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Pero Amal, en muchos sitios del mundo muggle las personas pueden casarse con otras personas de su mismo sexo y adoptar niños y esas cosas. Y Bruce dice que a su escuela de primaria iban dos o tres niños que tenían padres homosexuales. No es como antes, cuando la gente podía ir a la cárcel sólo por eso.

Albus, que había estado bebiendo leche en ese momento, estuvo a punto de regar a su prima.

-¿Iban a la cárcel por eso? –exclamó, con absoluta incredulidad.

-Sí, en serio. Me lo dijo mi madre. ¿Te acuerdas de ese libro de cuentos que tengo en mi casa, ese de la estatua de oro y el ruiseñor, y el del gigante egoísta? –Albus asintió, pues se lo había leído de pequeño. Además, era uno de los libros que la profesora Blackcrow había recomendado aquel año-. El muggle que lo escribió fue dos años a la cárcel por gustarle los chicos.

-Bueno, a mí eso tampoco me parece bien –se apresuró a decir Amal-. No es como para mandar a nadie a la cárcel, y además, hay que ser tolerante. Pero tampoco hace falta que todo el mundo sea gay, digo yo.

Rose y Albus intercambiaron una mirada entre exasperada y divertida.

-Pero mira que eres raro a veces.

-Sí, _yo_ soy el raro –masculló Amal-. En fin… Pues si te gusta algún chico alguna vez no pasa nada, pero… no empieces a toquetearme ni nada, ¿eh?

Albus volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y meneó la cabeza.

-Sí, como si yo quisiera toquetearte.

Rose soltó una risita mientras pinchaba un trozo de bacon con el tenedor.

-Albus sólo quiere toquetear a Scorpius, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

Albus dio un respingo.

-¿Otra vez? Para ya con eso, ¿eh?

Amal lo miró especulativamente.

-Bueeeno, ahora que lo dices…

Albus le dio un golpecito al periódico.

-A ver, estoy leyendo. Esto es serio, ¿vale? Dejadme en paz y no seáis inmaduros.

Y muy dignamente, se dispuso a continuar con su lectura.

* * *

Scorpius perseguía la snitch por el campo mientras los Bateadores de Slytherin le lanzaban una bludger tras otra. Quedaban sólo tres semanas para el partido contra Ravenclaw y Furmage había aumentado la frecuencia de los entrenamientos, ansioso por ganar la Copa. El hecho de que su hermano estuviera en Azkaban por ser de los Purificadores no parecía haberle abatido ni avergonzado en lo más mínimo; al contrario, se mostraba orgulloso de ello. Decía que los Purificadores habían sido engañados, pero que se había demostrado que tenían razón al querer deshacerse de los sangremuggles.

Scorpius quería ganar la Copa de Quidditch, pero él mismo se notaba más desmotivado y menos concentrado. Le parecía un poco absurdo tomárselo como si fuera un asunto de vida o muerte, como si no hubiera un millón de cosas más serias y graves que esas.

Y distraído como estaba, una de las bludgers le dio de lleno en el brazo. Scorpius gritó de dolor al oír astillarse el hueso, pero consiguió mantenerse sobre la escoba mientras descendía al suelo a toda prisa. El Bateador que le había dado se acercó a toda prisa a él.

-Joder, Scorpius, ¿estás bien?

-¡Estás volando del culo, hostia! –exclamó Furmage, acercándose a él con cara de pocos amigos. Scorpius apretó los dientes para no echarse a llorar por el dolor-. ¿Qué coño te pasa? ¡Si sigues así el puto Littletree te quitará la puta snitch!

Scorpius le dirigió una mirada mucho más resentida que avergonzada.

-Será mejor que vayas a que madam Midgen te vea eso –sugirió Morana, la Guardiana del equipo.

Morrigan, Britney, Damon y Diana estaban en ese momento en las gradas, así que le acompañaron a la enfermería mientras el resto del equipo reanudaba el entrenamiento.

-No les hagas caso, Scorpius, estás volando igual de bien que siempre –le dijo Damon.

-Y nadie juega al quidditch con seis bludgers, no sé por qué tienen que ser tan bestias –dijo Britney.

-¿Te duele mucho? –le preguntó Morrigan.

-Creo que me he destrozado el hueso –se quejó.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería madam Midgen estaba atendiendo a un Gryffindor de cuarto cuyas orejas habían quedado transformadas en molinillos de viento.

-¿Ya estás aquí otra vez? –le preguntó la enfermera, no sin preocupación-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me han dado con una bludger en el entrenamiento y creo que me he roto un hueso. Me duele mucho el brazo y no puedo moverlo.

Madam Midgen le hizo un hechizo con la varita.

-Sí, tienes el radio partido por dos lados.

-¿Qué radio? –preguntó Diana, con expresión confundida.

-Es un hueso del brazo que se llama así –contestó Britney.

Entonces madam Midgen fue a por una poción de sabor repugnante que Scorpius empezaba a conocer muy bien y le hizo beber una cucharada. Mientras Scorpius luchaba por dominar las náuseas y estremecimientos que le producía esa porquería, madam Midgen le vendó el brazo y se lo colocó en un cabestrillo.

-Listo. Llévalo inmovilizado hasta mañana por la mañana.

Scorpius salió de la enfermería con los demás, pensando que estaba un poco harto del quidditch. Le gustaba jugarlo, pero los entrenamientos eran tan duros que se le hacían muy cuesta arriba. No entendía cómo su padre había aguantado hasta quinto, si por aquel entonces ya eran todos tan brutos.

-No sé si el año que viene voy a presentarme a las pruebas del equipo. Furmage es un imbécil.

-Venga, no digas eso –dijo Morrigan-. Sin ti no ganaremos la Copa de Quidditch.

-Eh, yo también soy muy bueno –replicó Damon, algo ofendido.

Scorpius pensaba que él era mejor, pero lo dejó correr. En ese momento no le habría importado nada dejarle el puesto a Damon.

-Estoy harto de lesionarme cada dos por tres.

-Cuando ganes la Copa de Quidditch este año se te pasará –dijo Britney, dándole unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda.

Él no estaba tan seguro, pero tampoco lo discutió. Lo que no esperaba era que Zabini lo mandara llamar a su despacho un buen rato después. Al principio, Scorpius supuso que sólo quería interesarse por su brazo, pero después de las preguntas de rigor, el profesor le dijo que le habían llegado rumores de que no se estaba tomando los entrenamientos tan en serio como solía. Scorpius se sintió molesto. ¿Es que a nadie le importaba otra cosa? Acababan de romperle el brazo y aún estaba intentando asimilar que su madre y su abuelo se habían ido para siempre. Apenas podía concentrarse lo justo para mantener el nivel de siempre en las clases, cuando la mitad del tiempo no le apetecía hacer nada.

-Sé que aún estás muy afectado por lo sucedido, Scorpius. Puedo entender que hayas perdido el interés por el quidditch, si es eso lo que te pasa. Merlín sabe que yo personalmente tampoco le veo mucho la gracia. Pero también quiero que pienses en toda la Casa de Slytherin. Somos los que más pérdidas hemos sufrido y muchos de tus compañeros se sienten tan mal como tú. Aunque ahora no lo creas, ganando la Copa de Quidditch les animarías muchísimo.

Scorpius, un poco menos irritado, se dijo que no lo había visto de ese modo.

-Si yo quiero ganarla –dijo, sin mentir, porque desde luego no quería perderla. Era más bien que ya no le interesaba tanto como el año anterior.

Zabini asintió.

-La gente en Slytherin, incluso en Hogwarts, se fija en lo que haces. Y déjame decirte que con todo lo que ha pasado tu familia en el último año, salir victorioso de ese partido sería una de esas cosas que no se olvidan. Gana esa Copa y todo el mundo sabrá de qué material estáis hecho los Malfoy.

* * *

-Hola, Mei.

Mei saludó a la Ravenclaw con la que se había cruzado por los pasillos. Desde que había ayudado a crear un conjuro capaz de evitar las balas, tenía la sensación de que la gente la miraba con más simpatía que nunca. Claro que la propia directora le había dado veinticinco puntos de golpe por ello, seguro que eso tenía algo que ver, al menos entre los Ravenclaw.

Aunque premiar con puntos de Hogwarts una cuestión de seguridad nacional le parecía un poco extraño. Los puntos eran como un juego, pero la gente estaba muriendo de verdad. Gente como su abuelo. Mei no había mentido al decir que no estaba muy afectada por su muerte porque no había tenido demasiado contacto con él, pero sí le perturbaba a otros niveles. No entendía por qué los conspiradores habían hecho algo así, tan horrible y gratuito. No podían ser todos psicópatas, eso iba en contra de las estadísticas. Eran personas normales haciendo cosas espantosas. ¿Cómo podía pasar algo así? ¿Tanto deseaban la magia? Con razón había que tomar tantas precauciones para que no lo averiguaran los muggles.

Mei había quedado con Seren para practicar juntas el Murificatio. Zabini y Flitwick se habían repartido la tarea de enseñárselo a todos los alumnos. No era un conjuro fácil y se añadía la dificultad de no tener a mano pistolas con las que comprobar si lo estaban realizando correctamente. Decían que a final de curso irían al colegio dos BIM con armas como las que habían usado los conspiradores, los Parásitos, como empezaban a llamarlos todos, pero hasta entonces tenían que conformarse con lanzar piedras con toda la fuerza posible y ver si al menos con ellas funcionaba. Un alumno sangremuggle se había hecho un tirachinas y ahora casi todos tenían uno, incluida ella misma. Estaba bastante orgullosa del suyo.

-¿Cómo es que no rebotan, Mei? –dijo Seren, después de unos cuantos intentos-. Simplemente es como si perdieran de golpe toda la fuerza del tiro.

-Si rebotara sería muy peligroso, ¿no crees? La bala podría darle a alguien.

-Ya, pero, ¿cómo lo hace?

A excepción de algunos adultos interesados, la mayoría de personas cuando pedían una explicación no querían realmente que les diera toda la información disponible. Se conformaban con saberlo de una manera muy superficial. Era algo muy curioso.

-El conjuro crea una fina capa elástica que absorbe el impacto.

-Y luego no eres capaz de transformar una manzana en una pelota –dijo Seren, con incredulidad.

-Bueno, Transformaciones no es lo mío, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? –replicó Mei, sin acomplejarse-. Es como en Herbología. Longbottom me dio una némula para que cuidara de ella todo el fin de semana. ¿Qué clase de irresponsable me da a mí una planta? Fíjate cómo el profesor Zhou no me da ninguno de sus bichos para que lo cuide. Es un hombre sabio. Ya le dije a Longbottom que no me consideraba capacitada para cuidar de otros seres vivos, y que además, como menor, no se me podía hacer responsable de la seguridad y bienestar de uno de ellos.

Seren se reía.

-¿Y qué te dijo él?

-"Dos puntos menos para Ravenclaw y procure que esta planta llegue viva al lunes".

-Oh, Mei… -dijo ella, todavía riendo-. Te juro que me encantaría ir a clase contigo.

Después de un rato más de entrenamiento, las dos chicas regresaron al castillo y por el camino se encontraron con los gemelos Scamander.

-Hola, chicos.

-Hola, Seren. Hola, Mei.

Mei apenas había cruzado unas palabras con ellos, pero a veces se los encontraba cuando estaba con Seren. Eran interesantes, con todo lo que habían viajado y eso, aunque estuvieran tan obsesionados por los animales.

-Hola.

-¿A que no sabéis de dónde venimos? –preguntó Lorcan, porque el que hablaba casi siempre era Lorcan.

-¿De ver al Calamar Gigante en el lago?

-No, de ayudar a Hagrid con una thestral que estaba de parto y tenía un potrillo atravesado. Hagrid nos ha dejado ponerle nombre a nosotros, ¿a que sí, Lys?

-Sí, lo hemos llamado Pilgrim.

Mei los miró con curiosidad.

-¿Sabéis medimagia?

-Sabemos de animales –dijo Lorcan, -. Hagrid dice que sabemos tanto como él.

-¿Podéis ver a los thestrals? –preguntó Seren, impresionada.

-Sí, cuando teníamos diez años vimos morir a alguien, ¿verdad, Lys? –Su hermano asintió-. Estábamos con una tribu muggle de Nueva Guinea, investigando unos avistamientos de sassoloungus, unos pájaros que viven allí. Y uno de los ancianos… puff, se cayó en redondo al suelo.

-Vaya…

-Ya habíamos visto morir a muchos animales, y dice nuestro padre que por eso entendimos bien lo que le había pasado a ese hombre. Por eso podemos ver los thestrals.

-¿Y qué pintan ahí esos muggles? –dijo Mei, mientras entraban en el interior del castillo.

-Viven en su territorio. Nuestra madre pensó que lo mejor era instalarnos con ellos, si nos dejaban.

-¿Sabían que erais magos?-preguntó Seren.

-Creo que lo sospechaban, pero ellos ya creían en la magia antes de que nosotros apareciéramos. Tenían un hechicero que…

Lorcan se detuvo en seco, con los ojos muy abiertos. Mei podía notarlo también: se le había puesto toda la piel de los brazos de gallina y empezaba a oírlo llegar.

-No…

La huella psíquica barrió el vestíbulo, afectándoles a ellos, a todos los alumnos que en ese momento estaban allí. El grito era un puro horror y Mei tuvo la impresión de que le atravesaba las terminaciones nerviosas como una descarga eléctrica. Cuando pasó se encontró encogida en el suelo, hecha un ovillo. Los gemelos estaban aferrados el uno al otro, pálidos como espectros y Seren lloraba de rodillas. No era la única, la mayoría de los alumnos se había echado a llorar.

-¿Estáis todos bien? –preguntó alguien, un adulto. Mei consiguió mirar en la dirección de la voz y vio que era Pinetree, con expresión algo descompuesta por una vez en su vida-. Vamos, tranquilos, tranquilos…

Mientras ellos empezaban a recuperarse de la impresión, algunos alumnos que debían de haberla oído de lejos, empezaban a llegar ya. Mei se levantó y se acercó a Seren, que le dio un abrazo tremendo.

-Se suponía que esto no iba a pasar más –gimió Seren.

Mei solía sentirse bastante rara cuando le abrazaban, pero en aquel momento lo necesitaba tanto como ella. Se sentía cómo cuando se había enterado de lo de Windfield, cuando había recordado que sus padres y la mitad de su familia estaban allí. Y entonces vio aparecer corriendo a Albus y a Scorpius con sus amigos, y comprendió por sus caras que pensaban lo mismo que ella.

Si las huellas psíquicas seguían avisando del peligro sólo podía significar que éste no había desaparecido aún.

* * *

Al día siguiente, que era domingo, Lily y Albus se fueron a leer juntos una larga carta de James que había llegado esa mañana dirigida, como casi siempre, a los dos. A veces James le mandaba alguna lechuza sólo a Albus, pero normalmente las cartas eran para ambos y Albus y Lily también solían escribirle juntos. Los dos le echaban de menos y Lily le había preguntado alguna vez a Albus si no podía hablar con Scorpius para que dejara volver a James a Hogwarts. Albus pensaba, como ella, que lo último que haría su hermano sería meterse con Scorpius, pero también sabía que éste siempre decía cosas como "algún día que tu hermano no esté en casa podría hacerte una visita". Scorpius no quería toparse con James y se ponía ligeramente nervioso cuando Albus le aseguraba que su hermano estaba arrepentidísimo, como si estuviera tratando de convencerlo de hacer algo peligroso.

En la última carta que le habían enviado le habían contado lo que había pasado con su padre y aquel arquitecto imbécil. James les contestó que su padre era muy famoso y que mucha gente sólo lo veía como a un héroe, igual que podían enamorarse de un cantante o un jugador de quidditch.

-Yo creo que papá debería volver con mamá –dijo Lily, con expresión un poco triste-. Seguro que si él le pide perdón por haberse liado con el secretario de Shacklebolt ella le perdona.

-No sé, yo creo que él ya no quiere vivir con ella. Y esas cosas no se perdonan tan fácilmente.

Cuando terminaron de leer la carta, empezaron a escribirle su respuesta. Albus había llevado lo necesario, y aunque era un poco incómodo no poder apoyar bien el pergamino, se las apañaron con habilidad fruto de la práctica. Después de unos minutos, Lily le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

-Cuéntale que hubo otra huella psíquica.

-Ah, sí… -dijo él, empezando a escribir.

Lily le observó trabajar unos minutos.

-Ah, y también que Hagrid anda de secretitos con los centauros.

Albus dio tal respingo que estuvo a punto de hacer un manchurrón en el pergamino.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sabes de eso?

-Me lo dijeron los Scamander –contestó Lily, subiéndose las gafas-. Hagrid les contó que había estado hablando con ellos.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo se supone que pasó eso? –preguntó Albus, tratando de averiguar si era la misma vez que Scorpius y él conocían.

-No sé, la semana pasada, creo. Lorcan y Lysander habían quedado para tomar el té con él y Hagrid llegó tarde y les dijo que había estado hablando con los centauros, pero que no podía decirles de qué porque era un secreto.

¡Había pasado después! Tras el episodio de la última huella, Scorpius, las chicas y él habían estado de acuerdo en pensar que aún existía peligro en Hogwarts. Y ahora cabía la posibilidad de que los centauros también estuvieran dándole vueltas al asunto. Quizás ese gran cambio al que aludían no se refería a Windfield, después de todo. O quizás habían leído alguna nueva amenaza en las estrellas.

A Albus le faltó tiempo para reunirse con Scorpius, Seren y Mei, quienes al oír lo de los centauros se quedaron tan intrigados como él.

-Creo que deberíamos ir al Bosque Prohibido a hablar con ellos –dijo entonces.

Todos le miraron con el mismo asombro.

-¿No le juraste a Hagrid que no ibas a ir? –preguntó Seren.

-En realidad le juré que no estaba pensando en ir – replicó-. Y es verdad, porque cuando se lo juré, pensaba que no hacía falta ir. Pero… está pasando algo. Las huellas psíquicas lo demuestran. Creo que lo del traidor no se refería a los hijos de Parásitos que han dejado el colegio. No lo sé, pero tengo una mala sensación, y si los centauros saben algo, quiero saber qué es.

Scorpius fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Crees que puede tener algo que ver con los Parásitos? –preguntó, con un tono de calma mortal.

-No lo sé. Puede que no, pero… ellos son lo más peligroso que hay ahora mismo en el mundo mágico, ¿no?

-Eso es un argumento muy flojo, Albus –señaló Mei, dudosa-. Hagrid pudo haber hablado de cualquier otra cosa de los centauros.

Scorpius, sin prestarle atención ni dejar de mirar a Albus, entrecerró los ojos.

-Yo te acompañaré.

-Sí, cuenta también conmigo –dijo Seren, con esa expresión tan suya entre asustada y decidida.

Entonces se giraron hacia Mei, quien suspiró resignadamente.

-Está bien, yo también iré.

-No tienes que ir si no quieres, Mei –replicó Seren-. Tú sólo estás en segundo y puede ser peligroso.

-Bueno, ya me imagino que lo llaman el Bosque Prohibido por algo –dijo Mei-. Pero si vosotros vais, yo también iré. Además, sé prácticamente tantos hechizos como vosotros. Mientras no haya que hacer transformaciones, puedo ayudar.

Albus no se lo habría tenido en cuenta si no hubiera querido ir, pero al verla unirse al plan la miró con aprobación. Había algo correcto en eso de que fueran los cuatro, las Cuatro Casas. Y Mei era inteligentísima; podían necesitarla.

-Deberíamos ir cuanto antes –opinó, pensativamente-. Si el aviso de las huellas psíquicas tiene que ver con este curso, sólo quedan tres semanas. Por lo que sabemos, podría pasar mañana mismo. ¿Qué os parece si quedamos mañana por la noche, cuando todos se hayan acostado ya?

Scorpius asintió, pero Mei hizo una mueca.

-¿Es necesario ir de noche? Creo que es mejor ir por la tarde.

-Por la tarde los alrededores están llenos de alumnos.

-Muchos estarán en extraescolares –dijo ella-. Podemos ir hasta allí cubiertos por vuestras Capas de Invisibilidad. Con luz, el Bosque no es tan peligroso. Y no corremos el riesgo de que alguien se despierte a medianoche y descubra que no estamos.

Albus miró a Scorpius y Seren, que parecían aprobar el plan de Mei. Realmente ir por la tarde simplificaría mucho el asunto. Aun contando con Capas de Invisibilidad y el Mapa del Merodeador, salir del castillo por la noche era arriesgado.

-Está bien, iremos después del té.

_Continuará_


	41. 41 En busca de los centauros

**NdA:** ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 42 **En busca de los centauros.**

Al día siguiente, después del té, mientras unos alumnos se iban a sus clases extraescolares, otros a la biblioteca y otros a dar una vuelta, Scorpius se escabulló hacia el exterior del castillo con Albus, Mei y Seren. Había dormido poco aquella noche y todo lo que podía pensar mientras iba hacia el Bosque oculto bajo su Capa de Invisibilidad con Mei –Seren iba con Albus- era en encontrar al traidor de Hogwarts, especialmente si era un Parásito. Se imaginaba atrapándole, haciéndole pagar lo que su gente les había hecho a su madre y a su abuelo. Hasta ese momento el Bosque siempre le había asustado un poco y jamás había sentido deseos de explorarlo, pero si allí dentro había una clave para vencer a los Parásitos estaba dispuesto a ir a medianoche y sin varita.

El Bosque Prohibido estaba ya técnicamente fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts. En cuanto llegaron a los primeros árboles salieron de debajo de la Capa y sacaron sus varitas. Scorpius se dio cuenta de que Seren estaba un poco asustada, pero Albus tenía una expresión llena de resolución, la misma que tenía mientras trataban de salvar a Urien de los dementores en primero. En plan Gryffindor.

Él se sentía también un poco así aquella tarde, dispuesto a todo, por mucho que el Bosque Prohibido le diera escalofríos.

-Bien, vamos a buscarlos.

Seren, Albus y él también habían llevado sus escobas. Así, si se perdían, sólo tendrían que ascender y volar hacia el castillo, que sería visible desde el aire. Si se perdían o si necesitaban huir.

Nadie sabía dónde vivían exactamente los centauros, así que simplemente echaron a caminar, todos con la varita en la mano, confiando en encontrarlos antes o después. En esa época del año el sol se ponía muy tarde, pero el bosque estaba prácticamente en penumbra por culpa de la espesura de los árboles. Albus, que caminaba el primero, estaba usando un Lumos para abrirse camino.

En esos momentos, los únicos sonidos que se oían en el bosque eran sus pisadas y el viento en las hojas de los árboles. Scorpius miraba constantemente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no se les estaba acercando ninguna criatura peligrosa. Decían que uno podía encontrarse allí hasta dementores y hombres-lobo, y Scorpius no habría sabido decir qué posibilidad le asustaba más. Hasta encontrarse con los centauros era arriesgado, pues eran criaturas agresivas y territoriales.

-Quizás tendríamos que haberles llevado un regalo –comentó Seren de pronto. Scorpius y los demás la miraron y ella se encogió de hombros-. Cuando uno va de visita lleva un regalo, ¿no?

-Llevas un regalo cuando visitas a un enfermo o te invitan a cenar –replicó Scorpius, sin dudarlo un solo segundo; tenía todas esas reglas firmemente grabadas en su memoria-. Y eso no se aplica a los niños, además.

-Y no sabemos los gustos de los centauros –objetó Albus.

-Bueno, les gusta la astronomía y la astrología. Aunque no estemos obligados, podríamos haberles llevado algún telescopio o algo por el estilo –insistió Seren-. Habría sido un detalle.

-Sí, claro, como es tan fácil conseguir un telescopio en tan poco tiempo… -dijo Mei-. Anda, olvidaos de los regalos y… Eh, ¿oís eso?

Scorpius frenó en seco con una sensación de peso en el estómago –las probabilidades de encontrarse con algo agradable en ese bosque eran escasas- y aguzó el oído mientras apretaba su varita con más fuerza. Enseguida lo oyó. Era un zumbido acercándose, un zumbido que sonaba como avispas, pero también…

-¡Son doxys! –chilló Seren, señalando una nube oscura que se acercaba por los árboles hacia ellos.

Las doxys eran criaturas parecidas a las hadas, pero con el cuerpo cubierto con pelaje negro, alas de escarabajo y agudos y diminutos colmillos. Su mordedura podía ser mortal sin un antídoto. Ya las habían visto en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, aquel mismo año.

Agua, recordó Scorpius, pensando frenéticamente. El agua empapaba su pelaje, volviéndolas más lentas y pesadas y les impedía volar.

_-¡Aguamenti! _–exclamó, retrocediendo mientras lanzaba un chorro de agua hacia los doxys.

Albus y Seren también estaban ya mojando a las doxys, que empezaron a descender como borrachas hacia el suelo con un zumbido frenético de insecto gordo y venenoso.

-¡Vamos, corred! –dijo Albus, haciéndoles señales para que les siguieran.

Los cuatro echaron a correr por el bosque, huyendo del enjambre de doxys. Las criaturas iban a estar furiosas cuando recuperaran la capacidad de vuelo. Por suerte, no eran muy inteligentes: si no estaban por ahí cerca, no tardarían en olvidarse de ellos.

Después de un rato, Albus se detuvo en un pequeño claro y les hizo parar a ellos también. Scorpius escuchó con atención: ya no se oía el zumbido de las doxys.

-Madre mía… -murmuró Seren, llevándose la mano en el pecho.

Scorpius se inclinó un poco para recuperar la respiración y Albus le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Ya las hemos dejado atrás. ¿Estáis bien? No os han mordido, ¿verdad?

-No.

Albus asintió.

-Está bien, sigamos.

* * *

Albus miró su reloj. Eran las seis y media. La cena no se servía hasta las siete y media, así que aún tenían tiempo para explorar un poco más, porque el camino de vuelta sobre sus escobas no les llevaría más que unos minutos. Desde el episodio de las doxys el único ser vivo que se habían encontrado había sido un escarabato que al verlos se había escondido a toda prisa en su madriguera.

-¿No deberíamos haberlos encontrado ya? –se quejó Seren.

-Si no los encontramos antes de la cena tendremos que seguir buscándolos mañana –dijo Albus, no sin considerar también la posibilidad de saltarse la cena.

-Estoy pensando… los centauros comen comida normal, ¿no? –dijo Mei.

-Claro, los centauros cazan –dijo Albus-. Y no creo que se coman la carne cruda.

-Bien, entonces… como habéis dicho, ya se acerca la hora de cenar y supongo que ellos también habrán empezado a hacer la cena. Para cocinar se necesita fuego y por el humo se sabe dónde está dicho fuego, así que ¿por qué no os subís uno de los tres en las escobas y miráis a ver si podéis distinguir una columna de humo desde el aire?

Albus intercambió una mirada con Scorpius, sintiéndose un poco tonto por no haberlo pensado él mismo, y después se colocó a horcajadas sobre su escoba y salió disparado hacia arriba. Unos segundos más tarde, descendió entre las copas de los árboles y se detuvo a un metro del suelo, frente a ellos.

-Ya lo he visto, está en esa dirección –les informó, señalando el Noroeste-. Está un poco lejos, así que es mejor acercarse volando.

Mei se subió en la escoba de Scorpius, el que mejor volaba de todos, y los cuatro ascendieron suavemente antes de dirigirse en la dirección adecuada. Más que el humo, podían ver ya el débil resplandor de las hogueras a lo lejos. Albus se preguntó cómo sería el poblado de los centauros; sólo sabía que vivían en chozas de madera de forma circular, y que en verano llevaban una vida seminómada.

A medio kilómetro del campamento, descendieron de nuevo hacia el bosque. No pensaban que fuera buena idea aparecer allí desde el aire; podía parecer grosero. Una vez desmontados, echaron a andar intentando no desviarse de la dirección correcta. Todavía no se oía nada, excepto el murmullo de un río a lo lejos. Nada de voces ni relinchos ni risotadas.

El camino que llevaban les llevó hasta el río. En aquella zona parecía bastante profundo; Albus sabía que en algún sitio se escondía en el subsuelo y desembocaba en el Gran Lago. Pero a pesar de su profundidad, cruzarlo no sería ningún problema, con las escobas.

Entonces un nuevo sonido llamó su atención, un susurro entre los juncos de la orilla. Albus enfocó con su varita en esa dirección, alertando a los demás, y de pronto apareció uno de los caballos alados más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida, blanco, casi tan puro como un unicornio. No se asustó al verlos; al contrario, parecía acostumbrado a la presencia de seres humanos. Seren murmuró algo con voz extasiada y dio dos pasos tentativos hacia él, dispuesta a acariciarlo. Albus también se adelantó con la misma intención, pero entonces Mei detuvo a Seren dándole un estirón del brazo.

-Estamos a la orilla de un río –dijo, muy seria.

Albus cayó en la cuenta y dio un paso hacia atrás de manera inconsciente.

-Podría ser un kelpie –comprendió.

-Oh, mi madre –exclamó Seren, retrocediendo también apresuradamente.

Esos demonios vivían cerca de ríos y largos y podían adoptar diversas formas. Cuando capturaban a algún incauto lo arrastraban hacia el fondo y lo devoraban. El caballo relinchó suavemente, como si les estuviera echando en cara su desconfianza.

-No es seguro vadearlo y aquí parece bastante profundo, vamos a pasarlo en las escobas –dijo Scorpius, sin apartar la vista un momento del animal.

El caballo dio un par de pasos hacia ellos. Realmente parecía inofensivo, precioso. Pero Albus ya no se fiaba un pelo de él. Había algo en él que no le gustaba nada.

-Vámonos, rápido.

Entonces se puso a horcajadas sobre su escoba y le dio una patada para ascender. Scorpius le imitó, llevándose a Mei con él, pero Seren, ya medio montada también sobre su escoba, se detuvo a echarle una última mirada anhelante al caballo.

El animal se abalanzó sobre ella con alas que se transformaban rápidamente en garras y la atrapó por la pierna. Seren dio un chillido que resonó por todo el bosque y Albus se tiró hacia ella sin pensar.

-¡Seren! –exclamó Scorpius.

-¡Socorro! –gritó ella, intentando salir volando mientras el demonio la arrastraba hacia el río.

Albus había conseguido agarrarla de un brazo y empezó a estirar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Aguanta!

Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el kelpie la estaba llevando inexorablemente hacia el río. Albus pensó en usar la potencia de la escoba para tirar de Seren con más ímpetu, pero no se atrevió por miedo a arrancarle el brazo o la pierna. Y mientras, la estaba perdiendo centímetro a centímetro.

-¡Albus!

-¡Ayudadme! –exclamó él-. ¡Scorpius!

-¡Mi pierna!

El kelpie estiraba también con fuerza y sus dientes afilados centellearon cerca del pie de Seren, quien dio un chillido de terror.

-¡Scorpius! –gritó Albus, dándose cuenta de que la criatura iba a conseguir llevar a Seren hasta el río

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no le ayudaba? Pero de pronto, pasó volando por encima de sus cabezas como una exhalación y dejó caer algo sobre el cuello del kelpie. Al momento, la temible criatura soltó su presa sobre Seren, quien se abalanzó contra Albus y lo hizo caer de su escoba, los dos rodando por el suelo. A pesar del golpe, Albus sólo pudo sentir alivio, comprendiendo al instante. Riendas, eran unas riendas. Con riendas, los kelpies se volvían mansos como corderitos.

-¿Estáis bien? –preguntó Scorpius, aterrizando junto a los dos.

Ella se echó a llorar y se alejó del kelpie a trompicones, pero al momento asintió valientemente.

-No pasa nada… -dijo, intentando controlarse-. Sólo el susto. El susto…

Albus se sentó a su lado y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Mei, de pie, la observaba con sus rasgados ojos muy abiertos e impresionados.

-Deberíamos volver.

-No –dijo Seren, meneando negativamente la cabeza a pesar del temblor de su voz-. No, si nos vamos ahora seguramente no me atreveré a volver a entrar. Ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí vamos a hacerlo de una vez.

-¿Seguro? –dijo Albus, aún conmocionado por lo que había pasado. Un mordisco con esos dientes y Seren habría perdido el pie. Quería averiguar qué pasaba con los centauros, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo solo, sin poner en peligro a los demás. Sin embargo, Seren asintió otra vez con decisión.

-Sí, vamos. Vamos.

Entonces los cuatro cruzaron el río subidos en la escoba, dejando al kelpie en la otra orilla, pastando tan ricamente. Scorpius aprovechó para volar hasta la copa de los árboles y asegurarse de que estaban en la dirección correcta y después reanudaron la marcha a pie.

Apenas habían caminado un par de minutos cuando una flecha pasó a dos dedos de la nariz de Albus y se clavó en el tronco de un árbol.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba exultante. Había llegado el momento. Los experimentos habían probado que la última teoría de los científicos era correcta. Aunque de momento los donantes siempre morían de forma horrible, ya podían pasar la magia de un cuerpo a otro sin matar al receptor ni convertirlo en una abominación. Es más, con un solo donante podían llenar de magia hasta a cinco personas. Pero necesitaban suministros y los científicos habían admitido que probablemente funcionaría mejor con niños, quienes no tenían un control tan grande de su magia como los adultos.

Y algún día conseguirían también que los donantes no murieran, aunque fueran unos magos avariciosos que se lo merecían.

Mientras tanto, la Flauta de las Sirenas ya estaba en Hogwarts, en manos de su agente. Había sido un éxito con los franceses y ahora lo sería con los alumnos del colegio.

Montague estaba dirigiendo al equipo que sacaría los donantes de Hogwarts. Elizabeth le deseaba tanto éxito como podía hacerlo la propia Medea, quien tenía un interés más personal en él. Después del relativo fracaso de Windfield no podían permitirse que nada fuera mal en Hogwarts.

-¿Han preparado las jaulas para los nuevo suministros? –le preguntó al doctor Porter, el jefe del equipo científico.

Éste asintió. Era un hombre corpulento de cincuenta y dos años, que llevaba el pelo cuidadosamente peinado hacia un lado para tapar su visible calvicie. Ridículo, pero su nombre había sonado ya un par de veces para el premio Nobel y Elizabeth sabía lo preciado y exclusivo que era ese galardón.

-Todo listo.

Elizabeth miró su reloj.

-Está a punto de comenzar.

* * *

Los cuatro niños se habían quedado paralizados. Mei miró la flecha en el árbol y tragó saliva. Habían encontrado a los centauros. O mejor dicho, los centauros los habían encontrado a ellos. Y esa flecha no parecía una señal de bienvenida.

-A lo mejor deberíamos irnos –sugirió, casi sin voz.

Entonces oyeron ruido de gente moviéndose a su alrededor entre árboles y arbustos y cinco centauros y una centáuride aparecieron por todos los flancos, apuntándoles con sus arcos. Todos iban con el pecho al aire, incluso ella, aunque uno de los centauros llevaba un chaleco de cuero.

-Al más mínimo movimiento estáis muertos –dijo uno de ellos.

Mei estaba segura de ser incapaz de moverse, así que eso no iba a ser un problema.

-Somos… amigos de… de Hagrid –dijo Albus, obviamente nervioso-. Perdón por venir, pero sólo queríamos hablar con… con vosotros.

Un centauro más, con aspecto de ser más mayor, se unió al grupo. Su parte superior era la de un hombre negro de unos sesenta años, con el pelo gris y alborotado; por debajo de la cintura era un magnífico caballo alazán. En el cuello llevaba una gargantilla de cuero con un colgante en forma de zeta. Durante un segundo, Mei pensó que era la inicial de su nombre, pero se corrigió rápidamente. No, era el símbolo de Júpiter. ¿Significaba eso que era el líder de aquella manada?

-Y por supuesto, con la arrogancia típica de vuestra especie, aquí estáis, en nuestro territorio, sin preguntaros siquiera si nosotros podemos tener interés en hablar con vosotros.

Mei podía estar muerta de miedo, pero aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

-No pretendíamos ser arrogantes, pero es que ¿cómo íbamos a saber si queríais o no hablar con nosotros sin venir a preguntaros? No tiene lógica.

Seren pareció decirle con la mirada que tenía que aprender a mantener la boca cerrada. Mei no entendía a qué venía el reproche. ¡Si lo que decía era verdad!

-Tienes suerte de ser sólo una potranca, humana –le dijo el centauro, de mal humor.

-Por favor –dijo Albus, con un poco más de aplomo-, sólo hemos venido aquí porque estamos muy preocupados. Con todo lo que está pasando en el mundo mágico… ¿Sabíais que hay una conspiración para quitarnos la magia?

Eso no pareció conmoverles mucho.

-Os lo tendríais merecido. Vuestra magia sólo nos ha causado daños.

El resto de los centauros pifió ligeramente en señal de aprobación.

-La perderíamos nosotros, pero la tendrían ellos –replicó entonces Mei-. Y son capaces de matar niños y hacer masacres sólo para conseguirla. No serían mejores que nosotros, serían peores.

-Sabemos que habéis estado hablando con Hagrid de algo que os preocupa –continuó Albus-. Y lo que queremos es saber si hay algún peligro en Hogwarts. Nosotros pensamos que sí lo hay y no queremos que pase nada malo en el colegio.

El centauro se lo quedó mirando.

-Tu cara me resulta familiar –dijo al fin-. ¿Eres tú hijo de Harry Potter?

-Sí. Me llamo Albus, Albus Severus Potter. Y estos son mis amigos Scorpius, Seren y Mei.

El centauro centró ahora su interés en Scorpius.

-Y tú… tú eres un Malfoy, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí –dijo Scorpius, sonando un poco inseguro, pero levantando la barbilla pese a todo.

Mei pensó que quizás le preocupaba que los centauros tuvieran una mala opinión de su familia y la tomaran con él. Pero el centauro parecía simplemente intrigado y se acercó un poco a ellos para observarlos más de cerca.

-Un Malfoy y un Potter juntos… Sí, sin duda los cambios ya han empezado.

Los cambios, los dichosos cambios. Desde luego no hablaban del pobre Rookwood, ya que no había tenido posibilidad de ser ministro. Y si bien podía aludir a Windfield, no era sólo Windfield. Mei miró a Albus y a Scorpius y recordó cuánto le había sorprendido el año anterior su amistad, cuánto le había sorprendido esa inusual alianza.

-Eh, Bane, fíjate –dijo la centáuride-, cada uno de estos potros es de una Casa de Hogwarts.

Bane, así se llamaba… Los centauros podrían aprender a presentarse, la verdad.

-Interesante…– dijo el líder de los centauros, arqueando las cejas. A una señal suya los otros centauros bajaron un poco los arcos. Sólo un poco-. Quizás haya alguna esperanza para todos nosotros, después de todo.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? –dijo Albus, con expresión alarmada. Mei, sin embargo, no dejó de pensar que los centauros le daban una importancia especial a la unión entre magos que estaban viendo-. ¿Es todo el mundo mágico el que está en peligro?

-_Sabía_ que hablaban de la conspiración –murmuró Scorpius entre dientes.

Albus y los centauros, que seguían más pendientes de Bane, no dieron señales de haberlo oído, pero Mei sí lo hizo. Tenía la impresión de estar recibiendo todo el rato piezas del mismo rompecabezas. Las huellas psíquicas esporádicamente audibles habían sido la primera. Ella había empezado a sospechar que pasaba algo raro precisamente por esa anomalía mágica. Claro que al principio había ignorado que había una conspiración forjándose contra el mundo mágico.

Todo tenía que estar relacionado, el traidor, la conspiración, la Flauta, las huellas psíquicas.

-Esos no son temas de potros –le dijo Bane a Albus, con firmeza-. Y ahora marchaos por donde habéis venido. Los humanos no sois bienvenidos a nuestro poblado.

-Por favor, por favor, señor Bane, sólo díganos si sabe algo de Hogwarts –suplicó entonces Seren, hablando por primera vez desde que se habían topado con los centauros-. No queremos que muera más gente. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de nada, sólo somos niños.

Bane intercambió una mirada con la centáuride, que tenía una rizada y pelirroja cabellera con alguna que otra hojita enredada. Si hubiera sido humana, Mei le habría echado unos veinte años. No parecía nada preocupada por ir con los pechos al aire.

-Tú decides, Dione.

Ella pensó unos segundos y miró a Seren.

-Nuestras predicciones nunca tratan de particularidades. Sólo sé que sí, hay peligro en Hogwarts, un peligro que viene del sur. La escuela está implicada en el Gran Cambio. Pero no puedo deciros nada más porque nada más sé. Marchaos ahora. Este no es vuestro sitio.

Mei tuvo la sensación de que no iban a conseguir nada más y un vistazo a los demás le hizo comprender que coincidían con ella. Mientras tanto, había recibido una nueva pieza del puzzle. Del Sur, el peligro venía del Sur.

¿Londres?

Y entonces tuvo un presentimiento.

¿O Francia?

* * *

Anne Bouchard observó a los quince estudiantes que tenía en su aula. No parecían mucho, pero era un buen número Se encontrarían más estudiantes por el camino que se unirían a ellos, hechizados por la música, y al fin y al cabo no podían ser más de cincuenta.

Lily Potter y Hugo Weasley estaban en uno de los pupitres dobles, trabajando afanosamente. Había tres Hufflepuff más, los dos hermanos Scamander y un chico regordete de segundo llamado Jason Dawlish con un hermano mayor en Ravenclaw. Los Gryffindor eran seis, entre ellos Roxanne Weasley. Anne estaba segura de que algunos niños podían ser más valiosos como rehenes que como donantes: ¿qué haría Harry Potter para recuperar a su querida hijita o a sus sobrinos?

En el aula sólo había una Slytherin, Devika Bharti, de primero. La mayoría de los Slytherin dominaban perfectamente el francés, pero Devika había vivido hasta los diez años en la India, y el francés no se consideraba allí un conocimiento imprescindible de un mago sangrepura.

Y por último estaban los tres Ravenclaw, Rebecca Kaufman y Angela Tavola, de segundo y Harry Belby, de tercero. Belby era el hijo del jefe de los vigiles, así que también era una buena presa.

Sus quince víctimas.

La casualidad les había marcado para el sacrificio. Elizabeth le había dicho a qué hora y a qué día llevar a cabo la operación, no ella. Podrían haber sido los chicos del francés medio, o los del nivel alto. Les había tocado a los más pequeños.

-Niños… -Ellos alzaron la vista y ella les sonrió-. Casi se me olvida. Quería enseñaros los nombres de las estrellas en francés… ¿Cómo se dice "estrella" en francés?

Angela levantó la mano rápidamente.

-_Etòile._

-_Très bien. Cinq points pour Ravenclaw_. –Bien podía regalar unos cuantos puntos antes de llevárselos-. En fin… madame McGonagall me ha dado permiso para salir a dar un paseo sin alejarnos demasiado del castillo y nombrar las estrellas mientras las vemos. ¿No es mejor que estar encerrados en clase?

La treta quizás no habría funcionado con alumnos de los últimos años, pero el más mayor de aquel grupo sólo tenía trece años. Si un profesor les proponía salir de clase la única respuesta concebible era apoyar la propuesta con entusiasmo. Además, nadie sospechaba de ella. Para todos, alumnos y profesores, no era más que una vaca desaliñada y estúpida. Ya se había encargado de crear esa imagen de sí misma a lo largo de los tres últimos años.

Anne consultó su reloj. Sí, ya era la hora; los demás debían de estar llegando ya a sus puestos.

-No hace falta que recojáis vuestras cosas –les avisó-. No estaremos fuera mucho rato. Vamos, seguidme.

La Flauta de las Sirenas estaba en su bolsillo. En cuanto salieran al aire libre empezaría a tocarla y los guiaría hasta el extremo norte de los terrenos, donde estaban esperándoles más magos con Trasladores.

La suerte estaba echada.

_Continuará_

* * *

**NdA**: ¡Felicidades a quienes adivinaron la identidad del traidor! ^_^


	42. 42 El plan de Bouchard

Capítulo 42 **El plan de Bouchard**

Llevar las escobas había sido una buena idea. Gracias a ellas, en pocos minutos ya estaban saliendo del Bosque Prohibido. Pero apenas habían dejado atrás los árboles cuando Scorpius oyó gritar a Mei tras él y notó sus palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Baja, baja, Scorpius! ¡Seren, Albus, aterrizad!

Sin entender muy bien qué bicho le había picado, Scorpius hizo lo que le había pedido y vio que Albus y Seren descendían también. ¿Tendría miedo de que los vieran llegar volando de esa dirección y dedujeran que venían del Bosque Prohibido? Eso no tenía mucho sentido, lo mismo podían pensar si les veían llegar caminando.

-¿Qué pasa, Mei? –dijo, cuando tocó tierra.

-¡Creo que ya sé a quién estamos buscando!

-¿Qué? –exclamó Albus.

-Creo que sé quién es el traidor de Hogwarts. O mejor dicho, la traidora.

Scorpius la miró, pasmado.

-¿Quién? –preguntaron los tres a la vez.

Mei empezó a hablar a toda prisa, con ese brillo casi insano en los ojos que normalmente sólo tenía cuando estaba en pleno rapto de Aritmancia.

-Madame Bouchard, la profesora de francés. La centáuride dijo que el peligro venía del sur. Francia está al sur. Y ella llegó a Hogwarts hace tres años, justo cuando empezaron las desapariciones. Sé que pasó todas nuestras pruebas, pero lo mismo puede decirse de los otros profesores.

-No sé, Mei… -dijo Albus, sonando dudoso.

-¡Que sí! –exclamó ella, dando una patada en el suelo-. ¡Todo tiene que ver con los Parásitos, no hay otra explicación! ¡Y ellos han estado actuando en Francia!, ¿no lo veis? ¡Tiene que ser ella!

Sí, era cierto, habían actuado en Francia… Scorpius no estaba aún tan seguro como Mei de que fuera la traidora, pero creía que era una opción con muchas posibilidades.

-Si es ella, tenemos que demostrarlo de alguna manera.

Seren tomó aire con fuerza.

-Yo puedo hacerle el Enemicus Meus.

Scorpius alzó las cejas, comprendiendo que si Mei se equivocaba y Seren terminaba echándole un hechizo a una profesora inocente podía acabar metida en un lío muy gordo. Pero Mei asintió con firmeza, sin rastro de duda en su expresión, y se giró hacia Albus.

-Búscala en el Mapa, quiero saber dónde está.

Él frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero obedeció y se sacó el Mapa del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

-¿No tiene clase hoy con los pequeños? –preguntó Seren.

Albus pronunció el encantamiento y abrió el plano a toda prisa. Todos miraron en el aula de francés, pero allí no había nadie. A Scorpius no le pareció muy buena señal y las sospechas que Mei había despertado en él hacia la profesora Bouchard se convirtieron prácticamente en una certeza.

-Esto es muy raro.

-Seren, ¿seguro que tiene clase ahora con los del nivel elemental? –preguntó Mei.

-Sí, creo que sí. Igual se ha puesto mala y han cancelado la clase.

-Ayudadme a buscarlos –pidió Albus, con expresión cada vez más preocupada-. Decidme si veis el nombre de mi hermana.

Claro, Lily iba a francés con su primo Hugo y esa antipática de Roxanne. Y Devika, la amiga de Cassandra. Scorpius empezó a buscar a toda prisa esos nombres por el Mapa, que Albus había extendido por completo sobre la hierba, pero no encontraba ninguno.

-Ay, mi madre… -dijo Seren, al cabo de unos segundos, en un tono que no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Albus, mirando su lado del Mapa.

Scorpius y Mei también se acercaron a mirar mientras Seren señalaba un montoncito de huellas que habían dejado el colegio y se dirigían hacia el norte, por la parte menos transitada por los alumnos. Las etiquetas estaban superpuestas y costaban de leer, pero Scorpius creyó distinguir el apellido Potter entre ellas. Por delante de esas etiquetas arremolinadas se distinguía la de la profesora de francés.

-¿Qué hacen ahí? –exclamó, extrañado.

Mei abrió mucho los ojos.

-La Flauta… Podría ser la Flauta…

Scorpius comprendió de golpe lo que quería decir. Bouchard trabajaba para los Parásitos y estaba usando la Flauta para llevarse alumnos de Hogwarts y quitarles la magia. Eso era lo que trataban de advertirles las huellas psíquicas. Había sido eso desde el principio, no lo de Windfield porque, ¿qué sentido tenía avisarles a ellos de lo de Windfield?

-Oh, Merlín… -exclamó Albus, palideciendo-. Lily…

-Joder… -dijo Scorpius.

Seren se levantó.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!

Scorpius observó cómo Albus también se ponía rápidamente en pie e hizo lo mismo, pensando que ahí tenía a uno de ellos, que Bouchard pertenecía al mismo grupo de gente que había asesinado a su madre y a su abuelo. Y ahora iban a llevarse a otros niños del colegio para experimentar con ellos… No, no, iban a impedirlo. Iba a vengarse.

-¡Esperad, esperad! –exclamó Mei, agarrando a Albus del brazo cuando ya estaba a punto de emprender el vuelo.

Él forcejeó.

-¡Suéltame, tengo que salvar a mi hermana y a mis primos!

-¡Si están usando la Flauta de las Sirenas nos hipnotizarán también en cuanto nos acerquemos! ¡Tenemos que usar el Silencius! ¡Y el Murificatio!

-¿Por qué no avisamos a los profesores? –preguntó Seren, con expresión muy preocupada.

-¡No hay tiempo! –exclamó Albus, angustiado-. ¡Vamos!

A Scorpius se le ocurrió una última cosa.

-¡Tratad de quitarles la Flauta! ¡Sobre todo eso! -Libres de su influencia, todos los alumnos hipnotizados pelearían o tratarían de huir y Bouchard lo tendría más difícil.

Los demás asintieron y Albus se apuntó a sí mismo con la varita con ademán decidido.

-_¡Murificatio! ¡Silencius!_

Scorpius y las chicas hicieron lo mismo un segundo después. La sensación de no escuchar nada le hizo consciente de todos los ruidos que había estado escuchando hasta ese momento sin darse cuenta: los animales, el viento en las hojas, su propia respiración. Resultaba extraño, vagamente desasosegante. Entonces Albus hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano para ponerlos en marcha, y salió disparado hacia el norte. Scorpius se aseguró de que Mei estaba bien sentada a sus espaldas y le siguió rápidamente, ansioso por tener su momento de venganza. Seren fue la última y pronto los cuatro cruzaron como flechas por encima del castillo.

* * *

Todo lo que tenía Albus en la cabeza mientras volaba a toda velocidad hacia Bouchard eran imágenes de su hermana: las trenzas rojizas que llevaba de pequeña, su entusiasmo al cantar sus canciones favoritas cuando sonaban por la radio, las tardes leyendo cuentos mano a mano en su casita del árbol. Sólo de pensar en su hermana en manos de esos bastardos, sólo de imaginársela aterrada y en peligro de muerte, tenía ganas de gritar y de acribillar a alguien a hechizos. Tenía que salvarla. No había nada más importante. Tenía que salvarla a ella y a los demás.

Sus ojos oteaban ansiosamente el terreno que se abría a sus pies y por fin los vio. Sí, allí estaban. Eran unos treinta, todos caminando tras Bouchard. Podía distinguir las cabezas pelirrojas de Hugo y Lily, el rubio platino de los Scamander, tan parecido al de Scorpius. Pero no había sólo alumnos de francés, podía distinguir a algunos chicos de los últimos cursos, Gryffindors como Gallivant y Waterfall que debían de haber caído bajo el influjo de la Flauta al cruzarse con Bouchard. Todos la seguían dócilmente como ovejas al matadero. Albus calculó angustiadamente que debían estar, como mucho, a cuarenta metros del muro, donde se había abierto un agujero redondo lo bastante grande como para que un adulto pudiera pasar por él sin agacharse siquiera. Y para empeorar las cosas, Bouchard no estaba sola: junto al agujero había una docena de tipos vestidos con monos negros y las orejas protegidas por unos gruesos auriculares, y algunos de ellos estaban avanzando hacia la profesora de francés.

Para ayudarla a llevárselos.

Albus intercambió una mirada de desespero con Scorpius y se preparó para bajar en picado y hacer lo que fuera para sacar a Lily de allí, pero entonces alguien debió decir algo porque todos alzaron la vista hacia ellos, como girasoles mortíferos buscando el sol, y les apuntaron con varitas y pistolas.

Les habían visto.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Albus, olvidando que los demás no podían oírle.

Un torrente de hechizos y balas salieron disparados hacia ellos. Albus gritó mientras esquivaba los hechizos, lo único que podía ver, y rezaba para que su Murificatio fuera lo bastante potente como para inutilizar las balas. Abajo, Bouchard seguía tocando la Flauta, sin participar en el combate, y dos tipos conducían rápidamente a dos niños fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde la Aparición y los Trasladores funcionaban perfectamente. Albus comprendió que tenía que arriesgarse o ver cómo se los llevaban a todos, incluida su hermana, y se tiró en picado hacia Bouchard sin pensar apenas en lo que hacía, ni en el riesgo, ni en nada que no fuera rescatar a Lily.

-¡_Accio_ Flauta de las Sirenas! –gritó, lanzando el hechizo con todas sus fuerzas.

Bouchard no podía defenderse bien si quería seguir tocando y ninguno de sus compañeros fue lo bastante rápido. La Flauta salió disparada hacia él y los niños hechizados por la música se detuvieron en seco, se miraron unos a otros y, al ver a los desconocidos echaron a correr, alarmados y seguramente dando gritos, en dirección al castillo. Albus, ya con la flauta en la mano, vio cómo Seren descendía a toda velocidad para tratar de cubrir la huída de sus compañeros a base de Petrificus Totalis. Waterfall y Gallivant se quedaron también atrás para ayudarla, lanzando hechizos no verbales con determinación.

Pero aquellos cabrones no pensaban rendirse tan fácilmente y empezaron a disparar contra los que huían, a lanzarles hechizos, tratando de capturarles y sacarlos del colegio. Bouchard pareció gritar algo, señalándole a él, y para terror de Albus, tres de esos tipos de negro empezaron a dispararle. Albus ascendió todo lo que pudo, huyendo del alcance de aquellas balas silenciosas, y desde arriba, con el corazón a mil por hora, vio cómo Scorpius descendía velozmente para dejar caer a Mei detrás de un árbol y un segundo después lanzaba un conjuro contra uno de los tipos que le estaban disparando a él, dejándolo inconsciente.

Mei, por su parte, corrió hacia donde estaba Seren, lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro. Los cómplices de Bouchard hicieron caer a un chico que corría hacia el castillo, pero Seren debió hacer un Mobilicorpus e hizo volar el cuerpo hasta colocarlo detrás de ella antes de que alguno de los Parásitos pudiera llevárselo.

Albus estaba esquivando las balas y los hechizos como podía, pero comprendió que tenía que deshacerse primero de la Flauta y sin pensárselo dos veces la apuntó con su varita.

_-¡Fractus!_

La flauta se partió por la mitad y después, por si acaso, repitió el hechizo en cada una de las mitades hasta dejarla rota en cuatro partes y las desvaneció. A continuación, sin perder un segundo, se quitó el Silencius y se vio invadido por un absoluto estruendo: los gritos aterrorizados pidiendo ayuda de los alumnos, los disparos como petardos distantes, los hechizos que lanzaban los atacantes. Albus no había llegado a oír lo de Windfield por la radio, pero estaba seguro de que tenía que haber sido algo parecido.

-¡Ha roto la flauta! –les oyó exclamar, rabiosos.

-¡Atrapadlo!

Albus voló hacia los niños que escapaban, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar a su hermana, a Hugo y a Roxanne. Pero sobre todo a Lily, porque si le pasaba algo, si se la llevaban, iba a volverse loco. Mientras sobrevolaba la zona sin dejar de atacar y de protegerse vio cómo uno de los atacantes había capturado a una niña de pelo negro. Albus estaba lo menos a doscientos metros de altura, pero le apuntó con la varita sin pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de fallar.

_-¡Petrificus Totalis!_

El hechizo le dio de lleno y Albus tuvo la satisfacción de verlo caer al suelo rígido como un tablón. La niña salió disparada en dirección al castillo. Después Albus notó un súbito dolor agudo en la pierna, como si hubiera recibido un picotazo, y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Scorpius, ya libre del Silencius, había estado atacando a los Parásitos con Diffindos; sabía que era ése el conjuro que más habían usado su padre y su abuela durante la masacre de Windfield. Y cada uno de sus Diffindos llevaba en el fondo el nombre de su abuelo y de su madre. La adrenalina, el odio y la sed de venganza corrían por su sangre sin permitirle apenas sentir miedo, igual que las lágrimas de rabia corrían por sus mejillas. Si hubiera sabido cómo hacerlo, les habría atacado con Avada Kedavras.

Pero entonces vio cómo Albus caía de su escoba y tuvo la sensación de que lo sacaban de golpe del trance sangriento en el que se había sumido.

-¡Albus!

Nunca había volado tan rápido como entonces, ni siquiera tras una snitch. Casi de milagro chocó con él a sólo un par de metros del suelo, y los dos rodaron por tierra hechos un lío de brazos y piernas. Scorpius gritó al doblarse la muñeca izquierda, pero se quitó de encima a Albus a toda prisa para comprobar si estaba bien.

Albus parecía inconsciente, pero vivo. Tenía una especie de dardo clavado en la pierna y Scorpius, tras unos segundos de duda, se lo quitó con sumo cuidado. Un poco de sangre empezó a manar casi al momento, pero no era mucho. Scorpius no entendía nada. La herida no parecía grave, pero, ¿por qué Albus estaba inconsciente? ¿Se habría dado en la cabeza al caer?

-Albus…

Albus no reaccionó y Scorpius le lanzó un Ennervate sin que hubiera tampoco la más mínima reacción. Después probó con un Episkeyo, pero aquello tampoco funcionaba. Alarmado, Scorpius miró a su alrededor en busca de una ayuda imposible. Los atacantes no se atrevían a penetrar demasiado en los terrenos del castillo y Seren, Mei y los alumnos más valientes estaban atacándoles con la esperanza de impedir que sacaran fuera de Hogwarts a tres niños que habían conseguido atrapar.

Desesperado, meneó a Albus. No pasó nada. Un terror frío e irracional se apoderó de él. No podía… No podía estar muerto, ¿verdad? Albus no podía morirse, él también, no. Sin saber qué hacer, volvió a probar con un Ennervate y esta vez sí, Albus entreabrió los ojos.

-Sc… Scorpius…

Scorpius le abrazó con fuerza, tan aliviado que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¡Idiota, me has asustado! –Pero no estaba enfadado y sin pensárselo lo besó en la mejilla y siguió abrazándolo como si no pensara soltarlo jamás.

-Li…ly.

Scorpius recordó que estaban en medio de una batalla y miró a su alrededor. No veía a la hermana de Albus por ningún sitio, pero le parecía haber visto a una niña pelirroja corriendo hacia el castillo tras la primera estampida..

-Creo que ha escapado. Ya está a salvo. –Pero ellos no lo estaban y Scorpius sabía que era sólo un milagro que aún no les hubieran atacado-. Ven, te pondré detrás de ese árbol.

Agradeciendo ser más alto y fuerte que Albus, Scorpius le ayudó a ponerse en pie mientras lanzaba un Protego sobre ambos y lo condujo apresuradamente a resguardo. Albus caminaba como si estuviera borracho y Scorpius empezó a preguntarse si no le habrían envenenado con ese dardo.

-Lánzame… otro Ennervate –dijo Albus, cuando se sentaron tras el tronco de un grueso árbol.

Scorpius obedeció rápidamente y Albus parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Mejor? –dijo, sin perder de vista lo que estaba pasando a unos cincuenta metros de ellos.

-Sí, creo que sí. Aunque tengo dormida la pierna.

-Creo que te han metido una poción paralizante o algo así.

Scorpius miró hacia la batalla y vio a Gallivant cayendo de bruces, a dos alumnos tendidos boca abajo en el césped. Mei y Seren seguían milagrosamente en pie, peleando a la desesperada, y la primera alcanzó a otro de los atacantes con un Accio, dejándolo sin pistola.

-Vamos… –dijo Albus, poniéndose en pie. Estaba rojo, y con lágrimas en la cara, pero su expresión era decidida y terca-. -Tenemos… que ayudarlas... Lily…

-No, Albus, tú no estás…

-¡Es mi hermana, ayúdame! –le gritó, tratando de nuevo de levantarse.

Scorpius comprendió que no iba a convencerlo de que se quedara a cubierto. ¿Se quedaría él a cubierto si fuera Cassandra la que estuviera allí? Pero la idea de que a Albus le pasara algo… Tenía que cuidar de él, tenía que protegerlo.

-Bien, pero primero échate otro Murificatio –dijo, ayudándole a ponerse de pie-. ¿Puedes aguantarte en mi escoba o te caerás?

-Me aguantaré.

-Entonces súbete, les atacaremos desde el aire.

Albus obedeció, se colocó trabajosamente detrás de él y Scorpius alzó al momento el vuelo, haciendo una larga curva para poder atacarlos desde detrás. Los hechizos de Albus tumbaron a dos Parásitos, pero un tercero los reanimó al momento con un Ennervate y éstos contraatacaron sin perder un momento.

-¡Con Diffindos, Al! –rugió Scorpius, sintiendo de nuevo el subidón de la batalla. Oh, cuánto se alegraba de haber aprendido ese hechizo aquel año-. ¡Déjales sin manos y ya no podrán atacarnos!

Incluso llevando a Albus detrás, Scorpius estaba acostumbrado a volar con una sola mano, y usó la izquierda para mantener el control de la escoba y esquivar ataques mientras con la derecha levantaba Protegos y lanzaba conjuros a todos los Parásitos que se le ponían por delante.

-¡Se llevan a esa niña! ¡Scorpius!

Scorpius notó el tirón hacia la izquierda que le daba Albus y giró en esa dirección, pero sólo alcanzó a ver cómo uno de los conspiradores Desaparecía llevándose consigo a una chica de Ravenclaw que no paraba de patalear y chillar pidiendo auxilio con voz enloquecida.

-¡No! –exclamó Scorpius, sintiendo un ramalazo de horror.

-¡Hijos de puta! –gritó Albus tras él, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones-. ¡Hijos de puta!

Dos hombres más habían atrapado a los gemelos Scamander, fáciles de identificar en la oscuridad por su pelo blanquecino. Ambos estaban inconscientes y Scorpius vio que los hombres los lanzaban rápidamente hacia sus compañeros usando algún hechizo de levitación. Incapaz de soportar la idea de que se llevaran aún a más gente se lanzó sin pensar sobre ellos en picado con un grito similar al que había pegado al correr hacia los dementores en primero e interceptó la trayectoria de los gemelos en el aire apenas unos metros antes de que acabaran en manos de los otros asaltantes. Los cuatro niños cayeron hechos una bola al suelo y Scorpius, medio aturdido, lanzó un Protego por simple instinto y el escudo tembló bajo el impacto de un Petrificus Totalis.

-¡Despiértalos! –le dijo a Albus, mientras él empezaba a alternar a la desesperada Diffindos con Protegos.

Detrás de él, Albus estaba usando Episkeyos y Ennervates a discreción. Media docena de hombres les disparaban hechizos y dardos; ahora Scorpius podía ver claramente a estos cayendo al suelo antes de llegar a alcanzarles gracias a los Murificatio. Uno de sus Diffindo dio en el blanco y uno de los Parásitos se echó a gritar mientras un surtidor de sangre brotaba de lo que le quedaba de brazo. El hombre se marchó corriendo a través del agujero en el muro y allí se Desapareció, pero los otros cinco seguían en pie.

-¡A la mierda! –exclamó uno, tirando la pistola de dardos al suelo y sacando su varita-. ¡Ava…!

Scorpius dio un grito de horror y se cubrió instintiva e inútilmente la cara con los brazos, pero de pronto oyó la voz de uno de los gemelos pronunciando un conjuro en un idioma que sonaba africano.

El siguiente en gritar fue el Parásito, un grito agudo, casi inhumano. El hombre soltó la varita y se llevó la mano a la entrepierna mientras caía al suelo de rodillas. Scorpius se giró hacia el gemelo, quien sonrió ferozmente.

-Sirve para castrar cabras.

Scorpius soltó un jadeo de incredulidad, pero entonces el otro gemelo le dio a su hermano un breve y fuerte abrazo.

-Lys, eres un bestia.

¡El silencioso Lysander acababa de dejar sin huevos a uno de los Parásitos! Scorpius habría necesitado varios minutos para asimilar eso, pero no había tiempo, la batalla continuaba. Seren, Mei, Waterfall y dos Gryffindor más seguían peleando, luchando por liberar a sus compañeros antes de que los sacaran de los terrenos del castillo. Pero eran pocos, todavía quedaban muchos secuestradores atacando, y Scorpius no sabía qué iba a pasar. Ya no estaba furioso, ya no quería vengarse, sólo quería que todo pasara de una vez, que esa gente se rindiera y se marchara sin llevarse ni matar a más gente.

Entonces, de repente, una luz brillante pareció reverberar sobre el agujero del muro por donde entraban y salían los Parásitos. Scorpius se giró instintivamente hacia atrás y vio llegar ayuda. McGonagall iba en cabeza, montada en una maldita escoba, una imagen que Scorpius pensaba que no iba a ver en su vida, y comprendió que la directora había fortificado las protecciones de Hogwarts; los atacantes que se habían quedado dentro ya no podrían escapar. Tras McGonagall iban Longbottom, Pinetree, Zabini, Zhou, incluso Flitwick, y al menos una docena de alumnos de séptimo de todas las Casas.

Fue como ver una ola gigante arrasar un poblado hecho de madera. Una andanada imparable y multicolor de conjuros no verbales se abatió contra los cuatro atacantes que habían quedado atrapados dentro de los límites del castillo y en un tiempo ridículamente corto todos quedaron desarmados e inmovilizados, tumbados en el suelo como los gusanos que eran.

Scorpius cayó de rodillas al suelo, exhausto, vacío. Todo lo que pasó a continuación tenía la textura irreal de un sueño. Los profesores corrían por toda la zona tratando de salvar a los alumnos heridos y llorando por los que habían muerto. Mei y Seren, sentadas en el suelo, lloraban con la cabeza gacha y la varita en la mano. Waterfall le habló a McGonagall de Angela Tavola, la niña de Ravenclaw que habían conseguido llevarse y cuya cara desencajada de espanto perseguiría a Scorpius hasta el resto de sus días.

-Scorpius… -musitó Albus.

Él se giró lentamente y lo vio sentado en el suelo, sujetándose la pierna adormecida con las manos. Estaba llorando, y Scorpius sabía que no era porque le doliera la pierna. Lloraba porque aquello había sido un infierno. Lloraba porque desde ahí podían ver los cuerpos sin vida de Gallivant y un niño de Hufflepuff que debía de ir a primero.

Scorpius gateó hacia él y se sentó a su lado, abrazándole con fuerza. Después escondió la cabeza en su hombro y se echó a llorar también.

* * *

Elizabeth miró con incredulidad a los hombres que regresaban de la misión.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están los demás niños?

No podía creerlo. Sólo habían traído una niña, que chillaba histéricamente mientras suplicaba que la dejaran irse con su madre. Medea le lanzó rápidamente un hechizo para dejarla inconsciente y dio órdenes para que la llevaran a una de las jaulas y Elizabeth agradeció el fin de los gritos. Pero seguía sin entender nada. Se suponía que Anne iba a conseguirle entre treinta y cuarenta donantes. Y habían vuelto con cuatro bajas, dos hombres con el brazo derecho amputado, otro sin pierna izquierda y uno que tenía los pantalones empapados en sangre y había perdido el conocimiento nada más llegar.

-Malditos niños… -dijo Anne, furiosa-. Cuatro de ellos han llegado de pronto y han empezado a atacarnos.

-Pero la Flauta…

-¡Eran inmunes a la Flauta!

-¿Dónde está Conrad? –intervino Medea, nerviosa, mirando a todas partes-. ¿Por qué no viene? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Anne meneó la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Medea, le han capturado.

-¡No! –exclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Elizabeth también lamentaba que hubieran capturado al amante de su cuñada, pero mucho, muchísimo menos de lo que lamentaba el desastroso resultado de aquella misión. ¡Anne había estado tres malditos años en el colegio fingiendo no ser otra cosa que una estúpida profesora de francés y todo eso sólo había servido para capturar un solo donante! ¡Uno solo!

-Vamos, Medea, sabes que no le harán nada –dijo, impaciente-.Y podemos sacarlo de Azkaban cuando queramos. Pero, ¿qué demonios ha pasado en Hogwarts?

Anne apretó los labios con gesto resentido.

-Uno de ellos, Albus Potter, me ha quitado la Flauta y la ha roto, el pequeño bastardo.

-¿Qué? –rugió Elizabeth. ¿Habían perdido la Flauta? ¡Era la manera más eficaz de conseguir donantes! ¿Cómo había podido salir todo tan mal?

-¡Yo no podía protegerla, ha sido culpa de esos inútiles!

Elizabeth respiró hondo para tranquilizarse porque si no iba a empezar a matar a alguien. Probablemente lo hiciera de todos modos. Los dos magos que habían perdido el brazo derecho ya no eran muy útiles y necesitaban donantes.

-¿Qué ha pasado después?

-La mayoría de niños ha echado a correr hacia el castillo mientras otros trataban de rescatar a los mocosos que ya teníamos y entonces han llegado McGonagall y los demás y hemos tenido que retirarnos. McGonagall ha subido las defensas del castillo y ha atrapado a cuatro de los nuestros, entre ellos a Conrad.

-¿Quiénes han sido? ¿Qué niños iban con Potter?

-El chico de los Malfoy, la niña que ayudó a inventar el Murificatio, Mei Ling, y otra chica de Hufflepuff algo más mayor, no sé su nombre. –Anne apretó los dientes con frustración-. ¡Mierda, podría haberos conseguido a Lily Potter! ¡Su padre habría hecho cualquier cosa por recuperarla sana y salva!

Elizabeth volvió a respirar hondo mientras se pinzaba con los dedos el puente de la nariz. Un desastre, eso era, tan grande o mayor que el de Windfield. Al menos en Windfield habían conseguido media docena de donantes que habían servido para terminar de pulir la técnica de la transfusión de magia. Y habían causado unas cuantas bajas, aunque eso era secundario. Pero, ¿qué habían conseguido con aquello? Nada, una niña chillona.

Pero no iban a derrotarla así como así.

-Tenemos que encontrar la manera de encontrar más donantes. No vamos a detenernos ahora, no cuando ya somos capaces de hacer las transfusiones.

-También tenemos que sacar a Conrad de la cárcel –dijo Medea.

A Elizabeth no le gustó tanto sentimentalismo. Si Medea quería acostarse con él era cosa suya, pero había asuntos mucho más importantes que el bienestar de su amante.

-Cuando llegue el momento.

Además, una temporadita en Azkaban le vendría bien como castigo a su incompetencia.

-Y que vengarnos –añadió Anne rencorosamente-. También tenemos que vengarnos de esos mocosos.

Elizabeth sintió una oleada de irritación y odio al oír mencionar a esos malditos niños e hizo una mueca.

-Oh, créeme, querida… Lo haremos.

_Continuará_


	43. 43 Tras la batalla

NdA: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Y si eres español y mayor de edad, ¡sal a votar! ^^

Capítulo 43 **Tras la batalla**

Harry estaba a punto de sentarse a cenar en su casa cuando, prácticamente al mismo tiempo, recibió una señal de su Avisador y otra de la Red Flú. Inquieto, fue primero a la chimenea y se arrodilló frente a ella esperando que no hubiera pasado nada, que simplemente fueran Ron o Hermione o cualquier otro amigo llamando para quedar con él. Pero no, era McGonagall, y Harry frunció inmediatamente el ceño al ver la expresión de su cara.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Los conspiradores han atacado Hogwarts, Harry.

-¿Qué? –exclamó, mientras su mente se disparaba hacia las peores posibilidades-. _¿Hogwarts?_

-Una de nuestras profesoras trabajaba para ellos, Anne Bouchard. Tenía la Flauta de las Sirenas y quería llevarse a varios niños del colegio, entre ellos a Lily.-Harry jadeó sobresaltado; el corazón realmente pareció perder un latido-. La niña está bien, no te preocupes. Y a Albus le han dado con uno de sus dardos tranquilizantes, pero también está bien.

-¿Albus? –dijo, confundido y aún más sobresaltado-. Pero… Él no va a clase de francés.

-Por lo que parece, Albus, Scorpius y dos niñas más, Mei y Seren, han llegado justo cuando iban a sacar a los niños de los terrenos del castillo y han luchado contra ellos para que no se los llevaran. Hay tres heridos más, dos chicos muertos y una niña desaparecida.

-No…

No podía ser… La cabeza le daba vueltas con toda aquella información; los Parásitos en Hogwarts, Lily a punto de ser secuestrada, Albus interviniendo con sus amigos para salvar a esos niños, la pequeña desaparecida… El horror y el asombro se mezclaban en un torbellino imposible de domesticar.

-Sí, es horrible –dijo Minerva, con expresión compungida-. Pero hemos atrapado a cuatro conspiradores, entre ellos a Montague.

-¡Montague!

-Ya he avisado a los aurores, pero será mejor que vengas tú también.

Sí, sí, claro que iba a ir. Aunque sólo fuera porque necesitaba ver a sus hijos con sus propios ojos.

-Estaré allí en cinco minutos. ¿Puede avisar usted a Ginny?

-Descuida.

Harry cortó la conexión, respiró hondo para calmarse y fue rápidamente a ponerse su túnica de auror y a por su escoba. Después se Desapareció y Apareció en la entrada principal de Hogwarts, donde le aguardaba Hagrid.

-Los aurores ya han llegado.

-¿Has visto a Albus? ¿Sabes si está bien?

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes por él, Harry.

-¿Vienes?

-No, he de quedarme aquí para abrir a los otros padres. La profesora McGonagall ha llevado a los prisioneros a los establos. Albus y los demás están en la enfermería.

Harry se despidió entonces de él, se montó en su escoba y en pocos segundos aterrizó junto a los establos. Sus hombres ya estaban preparando a los detenidos para llevárselos del colegio. Zabini y Zhou los observaban con la varita en la mano; el primero parecía asqueado y el segundo, apenado. Tal y como Minerva le había dicho, Montague era uno de los prisioneros. Ahora parecía tenso y encerrado en sí mismo.

-Hola, jefe –dijo Williamson.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó, por si sus agentes tenían ya más información que McGonagall.

-Por lo que parece, la profesora de francés, Anne Bouchard, trabajaba para los conspiradores. Tenía la Flauta, y con ella trató de sacar a varios alumnos de Hogwarts. Unos tipos la esperaban fuera de los terrenos del castillo, pero tu hijo, el chico de los Malfoy, la hija de la Inefable Ling y una chica Hufflepuff llamada Seren Carmichael aparecieron de pronto y se hicieron con la Flauta. Después hubo una batalla; los conspiradores trataban de dejar a los niños inconscientes y llevárselos, pero sólo lo consiguieron secuestrar a una Ravenclaw de segundo, Angela Tavola. Dos alumnos más han muerto. Uno de ellos es el hijo pequeño de Dawlish.

Harry se pasó las manos por la cara, tratando de asimilarlo todo. Conocía a Dawlish un poco; había sido auror durante la guerra.

-¿Quién es el otro?

-Adam Gallivant, de Gryffindor. Creemos que el hijo de Dawlish recibió un Desmaius y se partió el cuello al caer. A Gallivant le dieron con un A.K. Por suerte los conspiradores atacaron casi siempre con dardos tranquilizantes y hechizos inmovilizadores; si hubieran disparado armas de fuego o Avada Kedravras probablemente habría habido más víctimas.

Harry miró a los prisioneros.

-¿Hay algún muggle? –Si lo había, tenían que darles rápidamente el antídoto de Draco.

-No, los muggles no pueden entrar a Hogwarts.

-Claro, claro… -Probablemente eran todos ex alumnos de Hogwarts, al menos todos los que habían llegado a entrar a los terrenos del castillo. Dios, le costaba pensar con claridad, tenía la sensación de que no volvería a hacerlo hasta que viera a sus hijos con sus propios ojos-. ¿Habéis comprobado si están bajo los efectos de los hechizos de confidencialidad?

-Sí, los cuatro.

Montague habló entonces.

-No vamos a deciros nada.

-Espero que disfrutes de tu silencio en Azkaban –replicó, dirigiéndole una mirada asqueada. Entonces se giró hacia Williamson-. Venga, lleváoslos al ministerio. Yo iré enseguida, quiero ver antes cómo están mis hijos.

-Entendido.

Los aurores se fueron hacia la entrada principal de los terrenos del colegio llevando a sus prisioneros y Harry miró a los dos profesores de Hogwarts, que estaban observando cómo se los llevaban. Zabini le estaba contando a Zhou que conocía bien a Montague y su familia.

-¿Sabéis algo más sobre el asalto? –dijo, echando a andar con ellos hacia el castillo.

-No, no les hemos podido sonsacar nada –contestó Zabini-. Sé que a McGonagall le preocupaba que quisieran atacar Hogwarts y había estado tomando medidas. Reforzamos bastante las protecciones y el profesor de piano de extraescolares, que sabe algo de construcción, estuvo cegando algunos de los pasadizos del castillo que llevan a Hogsmeade. Ellos hicieron un agujero en el muro para entrar, pero eso debería haber activado nuestras alarmas.

-¿Y cómo es que mi hijo y los demás sabían lo que estaba haciendo esa profesora de francés?

-No tenemos ni idea –dijo Zhou-. Cuando ha terminado el combate estaban demasiado conmocionados para decir nada. Han sido increíblemente valientes, pobres criaturas.

Harry se preguntó de pronto si podían haber sido ellos los que habían mandado el anónimo advirtiendo de la presencia de la Flauta en Hogwarts y se acordó de Albus pidiéndole con insistencia que le dejara el Mapa del Merodeador. Oh, ahí había gato encerrado, de eso estaba seguro. Pero sobre todo estaba deseando ver a su hijo para comprobar con sus propios ojos que estaba realmente bien. Y a Lily. Sólo de pensar que se la habían intentado llevar para hacerle Dios sabe qué tenía ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más.

Harry apresuró el paso y después de un camino que se le hizo eterno, llegó por fin a la enfermería y abrió la puerta. La sala estaba a rebosar de alumnos, algunos tumbados en las camas y otros sentados en sofás que debían de haber hecho aparecer para la ocasión. Y era en uno de ellos donde estaban Albus y Lily, pálidos pero indemnes.

-¡Papá! –chilló Lily, saliendo disparada hacia él.

Harry la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, besándole el pelo y la cara.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estás, cariño? Me alegra tanto que estés bien… -Albus también se había acercado a él y Harry lo incluyó rápidamente en su abrazo-. Al… Oh, Dios, si os llega a pasar algo…

-Estamos bien… -murmuró Albus, mientras Lily empezaba a decir algo sobre Parásitos y morirse de miedo-. Estamos bien…

Harry tuvo la sensación de que iba a pasar una eternidad antes de que pudiera creerlo y dejarles ir.

* * *

Mientras observaba cómo el padre de Albus abrazaba a sus hijos, cómo los Weasley le rodeaban y hablaban todos a la vez, Scorpius temblaba. Había intentado dejar de hacerlo y Midgen hasta le había dado una poción tranquilizadora, pero aun así seguía siendo incapaz de parar. La enfermera había transformado tres de las camas en sofás y él estaba sentado en uno de ellos, con Cassandra, que le había buscado en cuanto se había enterado de lo que había pasado, muy asustada. Mei y Seren también estaban sentadas en ese sofá, pálidas y calladas.

Scorpius tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermana; su otra mano estaba libre ahora que Albus había ido a abrazar a su padre y se la había soltado. La poca fuerza que sentía que tenía, la poca serenidad que le quedaba, había llegado a través de esa mano.

Los alumnos que habían quedado inconscientes por los hechizos de los Parásitos ya estaban recuperados, aunque algunos parecían incapaces de dejar de llorar. Madam Midgen había dicho que Harry Belby, que tenía una herida de bala en la pierna, se pondría bien. Pero Gallivant no se pondría bien. Ni ese niño de Hufflepuff, Dawlish. Y muchísimo menos Angela Tavola, cuyos gritos de auxilio aún resonaban en sus oídos.

-¿Habrán llamado también a nuestros padres? –murmuró Mei.

-Seguramente –contestó Seren, también en voz baja-. Ojalá.

Scorpius también estaba de acuerdo; quizás si veía a su padre podría dejar de temblar. Pero al cabo de un par de minutos fue el padre de Albus quien se les acercó, mirándolos con preocupación y amabilidad. Albus le seguía, y Scorpius agradeció que volviera a sentarse a su lado y que volviera a apretarle la mano.

-¿Cómo estáis, chicos?

-Bien –contestó.

-¿Tu hermana también estaba en el grupo de Bouchard?

-No, pero se ha asustado al pensar que he corrido peligro –explicó, sintiéndose algo torpe.

El padre de Albus asintió comprensivamente, pero luego sus ojos se volvieron inquisitivos.

-¿Vosotros lo sabíais? ¿Sabíais que iba a pasar esto?

Pillado un poco por sorpresa y sin saber qué contestar, Scorpius miró a los demás en busca de ayuda.

-No podemos decir nada, papá –contestó Albus-. Pero hemos visto en el Mapa que Bouchard estaba sacando a los alumnos de Hogwarts y hemos sospechado lo que estaba pasando y por eso hemos ido a intentar rescatarlos. Pensábamos… que podríamos salvarlos a todos.

-Intentamos salvarlos a todos –dijo Seren, apenada.

Scorpius sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas e intentó reprimirlas.

-Eh, eh… Habéis estado _increíbles_ –dijo el padre de Albus-. Si no hubiera sido por vosotros, Bouchard se habría llevado a más de treinta compañeros vuestros. Habéis sido muy valientes.

Scorpius meneó la cabeza, rechazando ese consuelo porque no le servía, no alejaba el horror de ver desaparecer a esa niña y saber que le iban a robar la magia y seguramente a matarla. Desde luego no le hacía dejar de temblar.

-Pues yo no me siento valiente, yo me siento fatal –dijo Seren, sonando como si también se estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Sí, eso era, él tendría que sentirse vengado y satisfecho. Lo menos había dejado mancos a dos de sus atacantes y además había ayudado a capturar a cuatro de ellos, incluido esa rata traidora de Montague, como lo llamaba su padre. Había estado esperando ese momento desde lo de Windfield, y ahora que había llegado, había descubierto que tenía un sabor mucho más amargo de lo que había imaginado.

-Lo sé… Pero podría haber sido peor. Podría haber sido mucho peor. No puedo creer… Dios, ¿por qué no podéis decir nada de esto?

-Dimos nuestra palabra –contestó Albus-. Tenemos… No podemos decir nada aún. Por favor, no nos preguntes nada aún.

Maldita Myrtle… Por su culpa había pasado todo aquello. Si les hubiera dejado avisar a los aurores de lo que sabían probablemente habrían podido capturar a Bouchard antes de que hiciera nada.

-Está bien, Al, tranquilo… No te preocupes ahora por eso. Scorpius, ¡estás temblando! –Él lo miró-. ¿Quieres una manta?

-No, no tengo frío, gracias.

-Dios… -A Scorpius le costaba pensar con claridad, pero tenía la impresión de que el padre de Albus estaba casi tan sobrepasado por los acontecimientos como ellos-. Escuchad, ahora tengo que irme a interrogar a los prisioneros. Pero mañana vendré a ver cómo estáis y a hablar con vosotros, ¿entendido?

-¡No, papá, no te vayas! –protestó Lily, que no le había soltado en todo el rato.

-Cariño, tengo que irme, pero mamá vendrá enseguida. La profesora McGonagall me ha prometido que iba a llamarla. Y seguro que está llamando también a vuestros padres –añadió, dirigiéndose a Scorpius y los demás.

Lily insistió un poco, pero su padre terminó marchándose después de despedirse de todos ellos y de hablar un momento con Longbottom. Scorpius suspiró, estremecido, y se pegó un poco más a Albus.

* * *

Draco había pensado que se trataba de un sueño, una de esas pesadillas que tenía últimamente en las que toda su familia se moría ante sus ojos. Pero era cierto, y cuando llegó a la enfermería y vio la cara pálida de su hijo fue casi como si le hubieran despertado de un puñetazo.

-Oh, Merlín… ¡Scorpius, Cassandra!

-¡Papá!

Sus hijos corrieron a abrazarlo y él les devolvió el abrazo con fuerza mientras les preguntaba qué había pasado. Scorpius se lo contó rápida, confusamente, y Draco sintió vértigo al pensar que su hijo se había enfrentado a los Parásitos, que también podría haberle perdido a él aquella noche.

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer algo así? ¡Podrías haber muerto o algo peor!

-Quería vengarme por lo que le habían hecho a mamá y al abuelo… He usado el Diffindo, como hicisteis la abuela y tú. Pero se han llevado a una niña y han matado a dos chicos más… ¡La pobre no paraba de chillar y nos disparaban con dardos y…!

-Ssssht, ssssht… -Draco le acarició la espalda, comprendiendo bien su alteración-. Quiero que respires hondo, Scorpius. Tranquilízate, estás temblando.

-No puedo parar –protestó con tono impotente.

-¿Ves como tendríamos que habernos quedado en casa? –dijo entonces Cassandra-. ¡Quiero irme a casa!

-Lo que vais a hacer es ir a otro colegio el año que viene, eso te lo aseguro.

Scorpius se separó de él como si quemara.

-¡No! –exclamó, retrocediendo hasta juntarse de nuevo con Albus-. ¡No me iré a otro colegio!

Aquello no era lo que Draco esperaba, quien sólo quería tranquilizarlo, protegerlo, hacerle sentir seguro. Y ahora parecía que sólo lo había disgustado más. Sintiéndose torpe, pensó que Astoria habría sabido qué decir.

-Ya hablaremos de eso en verano –dijo al fin-. Lo importante ahora es que estáis bien los dos.

Scorpius lo miró como un toro pensándose lo de embestir.

-Quiero estar con mis amigos.

-Ya te he dicho que no vamos a hablar de esto ahora –replicó, acercándose a él-. Albus, ¿tú te encuentras bien?

-Me han disparado un dardo tranquilizante, pero ya estoy bien. Gracias a Scorpius –dijo, girándose hacia él y sonriéndole un poco-. Si no llega a ser por él, me habrían pillado.

-Di más bien que te habrías estrellado la cabeza contra el suelo. Casi me muero del susto.

Draco se quedó observando las expresiones de mutua devoción y adoración de ambos niños y una sospecha fugaz pasó por su mente, pero en ese momento llegó la madre de Albus, lo cual provocó que Lily se echara a llorar como si le fuera la vida en ello y apenas un par de minutos después hicieron su aparición los padres de Mei y los de Seren, que llegaron juntos. Draco reconoció en los semblantes de todos ellos los mismos sentimientos que debía mostrar el suyo: puro terror mezclado con asombro y hasta cierto orgullo.

Blaise entró entonces en la enfermería y fue hacia ellos.

-Ah, Draco, ya has llegado –dijo, estrechándole la mano y dándole una palmadita en la espalda-. Te alegrará saber que hemos pillado a esa basura traidora de Montague.

-Lo que me alegraría es tener ciertas garantías de que mis hijos están a salvo en el colegio.

-Entonces tendrás que decirle a Scorpius que no se lance de cabeza contra los Parásitos, porque creo que ha sido eso mismo lo que ha pasado. –Se giró hacia el niño-, ¿Me equivoco?

-No –admitió Scorpius, agachando un poco la cabeza.

Draco trató de calmarse y ser justo y no echarle la culpa a Blaise, quien probablemente no la tenía aunque fuera responsable de los niños a su cargo. También él había estado a cargo de la seguridad de Windfield, ¿y de qué había servido? No había previsto un ataque como el que habían llevado a cabo y eso le había costado la vida a Astoria y a su padre, entre otros. Esos cabrones eran listos.

Oh, cómo los odiaba… Cómo los odiaba… Pero algún día los tendría delante y entonces se arrepentirían de haber nacido.

* * *

-¿Cuándo entraron en contacto contigo los conspiradores? ¿Qué te dijeron para que decidieras traicionar a tu gente?

-Van a ganar –contestó Montague-. Me gusta estar en el bando ganador.

-¿Dónde está su base?

-Potter, ya te he dicho que aunque quisiera, no puedo hablar de esas cosas.

-Estoy seguro de que hay cosas que me puedes decir.

-Quizás. Lástima que no puedas obligarme a tomar veritaserum, ¿verdad?

Harry apretó los puños.

-No estés tan seguro.

Pero ni esa amenaza perturbó a Montague, esposado en una silla del ministerio.

-Puedes intentarlo. ¿Qué será más fuerte? ¿Vuestra veritaserum o mi Legeremancia? Será emocionante averiguarlo. O puedes torturarme con la Cruciatus. ¿Quieres probar eso, Potter? Dicen por ahí que cruciaste a uno de los Carrow durante la guerra. Tal vez lo eches de menos.

-Puedo hacer venir a Dawlish, por ejemplo –dijo, sin tener ni idea de si esa era una amenaza que estaba dispuesto a cumplir. Dejar que asomara la cabeza, claro, no dejar a Montague a solas con Dawlish. Lo importante era presionarlo. Probablemente eso era ilegal en el mundo muggle, pero no estaban en el mundo muggle-. Él era auror, así que sabe lo que hay que hacer. Y habéis matado a su hijo, así que _quiere_ hacerlo.

-Tsk, Potter, ¿qué diría Dumbledore? Pero adelante, llama a Dawlish si quieres. Yo no voy a decirte nada.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Wood asomó la cabeza.

-Jefe, Draco Malfoy pregunta por usted.

A Harry no le pasó inadvertida la chispa de preocupación que, esta vez sí, cruzó por los ojos de Montague. Quizás creía a Draco capaz de hacer cosas que consideraba impensables en él. Harry se levantó para ver qué quería Draco y dejó a Wood vigilando al prisionero.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco? –le preguntó al salir.

-¿Ese es Montague? –dijo, señalando la puerta con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Sí.

-¿Os ha dicho algo?

-Poca cosa. También tiene encima un hechizo de confidencialidad. Estoy intentando sonsacarle los detalles que sí puede contar, pero no está muy colaborador.

Los ojos de Draco se volvieron puro acero, frío e inflexible.

-Hazle la Cruciatus, verás como te dice todo lo que pueda decir.

Harry suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

-Draco, no podemos hacer eso. Nosotros no hacemos eso.

-Bien, yo no soy un auror, deja que lo haga yo.

Harry lo miró con incredulidad.

-Tú tampoco haces eso, cuando piensas con claridad.

Draco pareció morderse la lengua para no seguir insistiendo, pero estaba claro que si hubiera entrado a la sala con Montague no habría tenido ningún problema en ponerlo bajo la Cruciatus. Ninguno. Probablemente pensaba que se había visto forzado a cruciar a personas a quienes odiaba mucho menos. Quizás Montague había sido listo al preocuparse por la llegada de Draco, después de todo.

Pero Harry no pensaba consentir que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto. No por Montague, sino por ellos mismos.

-Entonces ponedlo bajo la Imperius y ordenadle que os cuente todo lo que pueda.

Esta vez, Harry empezó a sentirse ofendido. ¿Por quién les había tomado?

-Draco, ya está bien. Si no vas a decir nada razonable, puedes marcharte.

Draco apretó los labios.

-Está bien, pues déjame cinco minutos a solas con él.

-He dicho que ya está bien.

Draco resopló.

-No seas absurdo, no voy a hacerle daño.

-¿Yo estoy siendo absurdo? –exclamó, sin poder creer que estuvieran manteniendo esa conversación-. No soy yo el que está sugiriendo que usemos Imperdonables con los detenidos.

-Sólo voy a convencerlo para que nos cuente todo lo que nos pueda contar.

-No.

-Potter, lo digo en serio.

-Oh, créeme, yo también.

Draco se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y después con un nuevo resoplido sacó su varita. Harry se llevó la mano a la suya por instinto, pero antes de que pudiera desenvainarla, Draco se la entregó.

-Guárdamela si no te fías de mí. Y déjame a solas con él cinco jodidos minutos. Te aseguro que hablará.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacerle?

-¡Ya te he dicho que no voy a hacerle nada! Deja la puerta entreabierta si quieres. Tienes mi palabra, Potter, no le tocaré un pelo de la cabeza.

Parecía bastante sincero, y aunque había una parte de Harry que seguía sin fiarse nada de Draco en aquel tema –no después de haberle visto cruciar a uno de sus atacantes en Windfield-, terminó cediendo. Montague era duro de roer; si Draco tenía un modo de ablandarlo sin hacerle daño valía la pena intentarlo.

-Está bien. Pero si le haces algo…

-Tranquilo, Potter –dijo desdeñosamente.

Harry hizo salir entonces a Wood y lo dejó en la puerta con instrucciones de entrar al mínimo grito mientras él se iba a ver lo que pasaba por uno de los cristales disimulados de la sala. De momento, sólo estaban hablando. Draco estaba inclinado sobre Montague y decía algo en voz demasiado baja para que Harry pudiera oírlo, pero estaba claro que Montague se estaba alarmando.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

Draco volvió a inclinarse sobre él. Harry se preguntó qué demonios le estaba diciendo, con qué le estaba amenazando. Apenas oía su voz, pero sonaba peligrosa. Pero antes de los cinco minutos prometidos, Montague empezó a pedir a gritos que entraran los aurores. Harry salió de la sala en la que había entrado y volvió a la de interrogatorios. Wood ya estaba allí, intentando tranquilizar a Montague. Draco lo observaba todo con una mueca despectiva.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo contar mucho –empezó a decir Montague-. Pero os diré todo lo que pueda, lo juro. Sólo… mantenedlo alejado de mi madre. Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Harry se giró hacia Draco lleno de incredulidad. ¿Había amenazado a la madre de Montague?

-Tú habla y nadie tendrá que lamentarlo, Conrad –dijo Draco, con una sonrisa despiadada.

Y Montague habló. Era cierto que no podía contar mucho -ya tenían experiencia tratando con otros conspiradores en su situación-, pero admitió haber dejado entrar a sus cómplices en Windfield, dijo que llevaba más de cuatro años trabajando para ellos, y confesó, sorprendiendo a Draco, que su primera intención había sido tantearlo para ver si se unía a los Parásitos.

-Pero tú no querías líos y comprendimos que nunca te unirías a ese grupo. Entonces pensamos que podías sernos útil igualmente. Sabíamos que Rookwood admiraba tu mano para los negocios y la economía, y él estaba sinceramente en contra del trato que estaban recibiendo algunos Marcados. Ya estaba prácticamente decidido a incorporarte a tu equipo y nosotros le dijimos que nos parecía una buena idea.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sabíamos cómo reaccionarías después de lo de Windfield o de algo como Windfield.

-Queríais enfurecerme para que atacara a los sangremuggles –dijo Draco con voz conmocionada-. ¿Matasteis… a Astoria a propósito?

Montague no contestó a esa pregunta. Harry le puso la mano en el hombro a Draco, intentando serenarlo, centrarlo. Ya le había devuelto su varita, así que esperaba que no intentara nada llevado por el calor del momento.

-¿Ese "nosotros" incluye a Medea Key?

-No puedo contestar a esa pregunta, lo juro.

Sin ocultar el asco que sentía hacia Montague, Harry continuó el interrogatorio.

_Continuará_

* * *

Natasha Granger, no sé si leíste en el capi pasado que no puedo contestarte del modo habitual porque tienes desactivada la opción de recibir PM.

A, Black, jaja, sí, no hay que tirar mucho de la cuerda. Me alegra que el capi haya quedado emocionante ^^ Y sí, quizás tengas razón respecto a Bouchard, jaja.

Sarahi, siento mucho que la realidad imite a la ficción, es una pena que haya tanta gente empeñada en amargarle la existencia a los demás. Pero no, como tú dices, esto lleva escrito un par de años.

Domi, pues muchas gracias, me alegra haberte impulsado a dejar rr, jaja. Albus ha ido directo al grano. Pero sí, ahora él y sus tres amigos han llamado la atención de Grudge y compañía, algo que no puede ser bueno. No, nunca tuve intención de matar a esos niños en este ataque. Y en cuanto a lo de los antiguos buenos, no es como si necesitara mostrar mal a los Gryffindor para defender a los Slytherin. Es algo mucho más sencillo. Estoy siendo –o tratando de ser- realista. Siempre he defendido que Ginny tenía todo el derecho del mundo a odiar a los Malfoy, y si Harry se portaba como un estúpido con Draco al principio es porque Rowling dijo lo de que "siempre se encargó de que Draco no olvidara que le debía la vida", por no hablar de que creo que un auror ya veterano, como suele sucederle a los policías, se ha acostumbrado a despreciar a los delincuentes. Piensa además en toda la adulación y adoración que debieron recibir Harry y compañía al final de la guerra, cuando sólo eran unos adolescentes. En esa situación, lo normal es que se les suba a la mayoría el pavo a la cabeza. No voy a decirte que haya sido objetiva o imparcial, quizás no, y de hecho hay un par de cosas que ahora cambiaría si pudiera, pero es que a mí los buenos nunca me parecieron tan buenos. Vi a Ginny completamente indiferente al hecho de que Harry hubiera estado a punto de matar a Draco con el sectumsempra, vi a Harry nombrado injustamente Buscador en contra del reglamento del cole, vi a Harry realizando Imperdonables, vi a Sirius demostrando el mismo rencor que Snape… No digo que estén al mismo nivel que los Slytherin, porque no lo están, pero en los libros de Rowling eso nunca se cuestionaba y aquí, sí.

AnCler, no sé muy bien qué preguntas, pero puedo decirte que James no tenía nada que ver con los Parásitos cuando atacó a Scorpius, no le habían influido con ningún hechizo ni nada de eso. Me alegra que te hayas animado a comentar, guapa, muchas gracias.

Perly Potter, esas tres brujas son de armas tomar, la verdad. Me alegra mucho que mis villanas no tengan ningún glamour y no tengan fans entre los lectores XD Si acaban teniéndolos no pasa nada, no es que me vaya a disgustar, pero ya me entiendes, mi intención es que resulten odiosos. Albus es un solete, siempre lo he dicho ^^ Y Scorpius está loquito por él, jaja. Desde luego va a ser una experiencia traumática, pero ya sabes, no es la primera y no será la última. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado!

Anony, muchas gracias ^^ Entre Al y Scorpius ya no hay muchas distancias que acortar, jaja. Me alegra que te gusten los Scamander. Y bueno, sí, ya has visto que Draco ha vuelto a salir con eso, pero sigue sin resultar muy convincente XD

SilversDraco, me alegra que te haya gustado ^^ Las tres malas son muy malas, di que sí. Y todos los niños se portaron como héroes ^^

Maria, jaja, al menos no era un capi porno. Pero me alegra mucho que te haya parecido emocionante ^^ Los cuatro niños se portaron muy bien y estuvieron a la altura de las circunstancias. Lo de Seren es un fallo mío, ya lo he corregido XD ¡Muchísimas gracias! Y no abandones el fandom, mujer, si todo puede compaginarse ^^

Lizbeth, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, guapa ^^ Me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^ Ya has visto las reacciones de Harry y Draco, los pobres casi se mueren del susto.

Lea, sí, me pareció que matar a otro personaje conocido más ya habría sido demasiado, pero aun así tenía que poner alguna baja o habría sido un poco tramposo. Puede que quede vivo algún secuestrado de la última remesa, pero no, normalmente mueren o los matan.

Dana R, muchas gracias, la verdad es que me alegro mucho de que la historia sorprenda y no sea previsible, creo que es algo muy importante. Hay gente para todo, eso es verdad. Albus y Seren son mucho más impulsivos en ese sentido, uno por valentía y la otra por bondad, pero Scorpius y Mei siempre les acaban siguiendo por una razón u otra XD Los dos chicos muertos y la niña secuestrada tb me da pena, pero no habría sido creíble que no sufrieran ninguna baja. Lysander tiene sus sorpresas, jaja. Y sí, que Scorpius quiera vengarse en parte es triste, pero es lo que hay.

Sombrerito, muchísimas gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya parecido tan emocionante ^^ Esa lógica de Scorpius es parecida a la de Draco, jaja. Yo creo que Harry en el cuarto tenía problemas con el Accio porque iba a tratar de convocar algo que no estaba a la vista, pero que hacerle Accio a algo que podías ver era más fácil. Bueno, no sé, igual me equivoco. Draco sí quiere sacar a sus hijos del colegio, pero ya has visto que no tiene ningún éxito XD Todos los niños han estado a la altura de las circunstancias ^^

Bren, awww, ¡muchísimas gracias, guapa! Me hace mucha ilusión saber que te he provocado tantas reacciones.

Jeimi, muchas gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^ Harry no quiere que se lo follen porque se crió en el mundo muggle y en su cabeza, en cierto sentido, ser follado equivale a ser poco hombre. Pero no sabe si le gusta o no, porque nunca lo ha probado. Ginny no tuvo su mejor momento con lo de James, eso es cierto, pero al menos ha hecho examen de conciencia y ha cambiado a mejor su actitud.

Mia Shinobu, realmente quería que este capi transmitiera una sensación agridulce; por un lado han ganado, eso está claro, pero han perdido gente y caray, sólo son unos críos y me imagino que quedarían bastante conmocionados por todo el asunto. Scorpius estaba siguiendo la tradición familiar, jaja. Y Lysander atacó a la desesperada. Es un poco preocupante, lo admito, pero luchaban en inferioridad de condiciones y estaban asustados pese a todo. Ya has visto la reacción de Draco y en cuanto a Cassandra, está más asustada por la posibilidad de perder tb a su hermano que otra cosa.


	44. 44 Antes de dormir

**NdA**: Feliz Día del Orgullo Friki a todos ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 44 **Antes de dormir**

Como Scorpius no había sufrido daño alguno le habían mandado finalmente a la Sala Común con los demás. Él habría preferido quedarse esa noche con Albus, pero no le habían dejado, en parte porque la enfermería estaba bastante llena, con tanto alumno herido o en estado de shock peor que el suyo.

En la Sala Común de Slytherin lo recibieron con honores de héroe. Ninguno de ellos había muerto ni desaparecido y Scorpius se dio cuenta de que básicamente se alegraban con ferocidad de que los Parásitos hubieran perdido y de que hubieran capturado a Montague. Macnair, uno de los que había acudido al rescate con los profesores, lo miraba con más aprobación de la que nunca le había mostrado. Y se había corrido la voz sobre los Diffindos. Según Macnair, había manos amputadas por todas partes. La imagen mental hizo que a Scorpius se le revolviera el estómago. ¿De verdad había hecho él eso?

Gabriel y Morrigan, por su parte, le riñeron por haberse puesto en peligro de esa manera y le dijeron que tendrían que haber dejado que los profesores se ocuparan de ellos.

-Creíamos que sólo estaría Bouchard. Además, si nos hubiéramos parado a buscar algún profesor no habríamos llegado a tiempo –dijo, pensando en lo poco que había faltado para que se llevaran a todos esos alumnos-. Estaban a punto de sacarlos de Hogwarts.

-Qué coño, tendría que habernos avisado a nosotros –replicó Damon, con una mueca feroz-. Habríamos machacado a esos desgraciados, ¿a que sí, Hector?

Éste alzó las manos.

-Prefiero que se arriesguen los aurores, colega.

-Cobarde… -gruñó, sin mala intención.

-Waterfall era lo bastante valiente como para quedarse a luchar y mira lo que le ha pasado –replicó Hector-. Scorpius tiene suerte de no haberse muerto.

Había diferencia de opiniones sobre si había sido un héroe o un imprudente, pero desde luego todos veían lo que había pasado como una victoria sobre los Parásitos; ver tan satisfechos a sus amigos reconcilió un poco a Scorpius con lo que había pasado. Quizás no habían podido salvar a Angela, a Dawlish o a Waterfall, pero si no hubieran intervenido, ahora todo el colegio lo estaría pasando muchísimo peor. Y era agradable ver que sus amigos se sentían orgullosos de él. Scorpius se preguntó si su abuelo y su madre también se sentirían orgullosos de él. Lo había hecho por ellos, se había enfrentado a los Parásitos para vengarse.

Sus amigos también querían saber cómo habían sabido que Bouchard era de los Parásitos y que iba a secuestrar a esos otros alumnos. Scorpius les dijo que era un secreto, que no podía hablar de ello, y Damon y los demás, tras insistir un poco, lo dejaron correr. Pero Scorpius sabía que el padre de Albus no se rendiría tan pronto. Tenían que conseguir que Myrtle les liberara de su juramento de una vez. Incapaz de esperar al día siguiente, decidió ir ya y aprovechó un momento de distracción de sus compañeros para salir de la Sala Común envuelto en su Capa de Invisibilidad.

El toque de queda ya había pasado y los pasillos estaban vacíos y en penumbra. Justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras vio pasar a Flitwick con McGonagall, pero ninguno de ellos notó su presencia. Entonces subió hasta la planta en la que estaba el baño de Myrtle y entró en él dispuesto a no salir de allí hasta que hubiera hecho cambiar al fantasma de idea.

-¡Myrtle! ¡Myrtle!

Ella no se hizo esperar.

-¡Hola, Scorpius! ¡Qué romántico, una cita nocturna!

-Esto no es una cita –dijo, irritado, cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Acaso no sabes qué ha pasado?

Myrtle empezó a gimotear.

-No es culpa mía que sólo pueda moverme por los cuartos de baño. ¿Crees que a mí no me gustaría ser libre para vagar por todo el castillo y cotillearlo todo?

-Los Parásitos han atacado Hogwarts. Han secuestrado a una niña de Ravenclaw, y han matado a dos chicos más. ¡Y todo ha sido por tu culpa!

-Oooh, ¿eran guapos? ¿Crees que se convertirán también en fantasmas?

Scorpius, que estaba más enfadado con ella de lo que había creído que estaba, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no empezar a insultarla.

-Albus, Seren, Mei y yo hemos conseguido que no fuera peor. Pero los aurores quieren saber cómo sabíamos que iba a pasar algo así. Quiero que nos des permiso para contarles lo que nos dijiste.

Estaba dispuesto a pelear duro, hasta a amenazarla con llenar de sal todas las cañerías de Hogwarts.

-Tu padre era mucho más agradable, tú eres un niño muy antipático.

-Y tú –dijo una voz grave y masculina-, eres un fantasma muy desobediente.

Scorpius dio un respingo cuando el Barón Sanguinario apareció en el baño a través de la pared. Myrtle soltó un gritito y trató de escapar por uno de los baños, pero el Barón fue más rápido y se lo impidió, sujetándola de las coletas y obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Yo no quería! –gimió ella, entre más grititos de horror.

-Te dije que no era asunto de los vivos, Myrtle –le recriminó el Barón, claramente furioso.

Por mucha antipatía que sintiera por ella, a Scorpius le incomodó ver al Barón ser físicamente agresivo con ella. O ectoplásmicamente agresivo.

-Excelencia, os lo ruego, Myrtle sólo quería ayudar.

-No, muchacho, tú querías ayudar; ella quería cotillear y presumir.

-Pero ¿por qué no habéis querido avisarnos, excelencia? –dijo Scorpius, manteniendo a duras penas la cortesía. Myrtle podía ser una insensible, pero la orden de mantener aquello en secreto venía del Barón; él también era responsable de lo que había pasado-. ¡Podríamos haber atrapado a esa traidora antes de que hiciera nada malo!

El fantasma lo miró con arrogancia.

-No corresponde a los fantasmas meterse en los asuntos de los vivos, mucho menos solucionarlos.

-Con todos los respetos, barón, hace un par de años, cuando entraron los dementores, ayudasteis a avisar a los alumnos.

-Los dementores también son un peligro para nosotros, así que era razonable que interviniéramos. La obligación de un fantasma, como esta necia insiste en olvidar, es ver, oír y callar. Ahora vete, joven Malfoy. No deberías estar por aquí a estas horas.

Scorpius se quedó donde estaba.

-He venido porque los aurores van a interrogarnos mañana. Quieren saber cómo averiguamos lo que Bouchard iba a hacer. Necesitamos que se nos libere de nuestra promesa de guardar silencio.

Esperaba que el Barón se enfadara con él porque no le gustaba ser desobedecido, pero el fantasma consideró su petición.

-Todo ha pasado ya y las huellas psíquicas han desaparecido. Hablad si queréis.

Scorpius inclinó la cabeza, encantado con aquel giro de los acontecimientos.

-Os lo agradezco, Excelencia.

-Os lo ruego, barón, no me hagáis daño, juro que no lo volveré a hacer más –dijo ella, haciendo honor a su sobrenombre-. Dadme otra oportunidad, os lo suplico.

-Te he dado varias.

-No quería que le pasara nada a esos pobres niños –gimoteó.

Scorpius tuvo que esforzarse en que no se le notara que pensaba que era una mentirosa. Pero el Barón había llegado por su cuenta a esa misma conclusión.

-Mientes.

-No, lo juro, lo juro. Por favor, soltadme, os lo suplico, no lo haré más.

El Barón torció los labios.

-Te prohíbo hablar con los alumnos en lo que queda de curso. Y si me entero de que has vuelto a meterte donde no te llaman haré que Peeves te haga la vida imposible, ¿me has entendido?

-Sí, sí, barón, gracias, gracias.

El Barón la soltó y Myrtle huyó rápidamente por uno de los retretes mientras seguía gimoteando.

-Plebeyos…

-Gracias por dejarla ir, Su Excelencia –dijo Scorpius, sinceramente. Myrtle no le caía nada bien, pero sabía que su padre sentía un extraño aprecio por ella.

-¿Tú aún estás ahí? Vamos, vete.

-Sí, Excelencia, buenas noches.

El fantasma asintió.

-Bien hecho, muchacho.

* * *

Ginny aún estaba sobrecogida cuando ella, Luna, Rolf, George, Angelina, Ron y Hermione entraron en Las Tres Escobas. Aunque aún faltaban dos horas para el cierre, el local estaba bastante vacío. La gente de Hogsmeade se debía de haber asustado al oír que los conspiradores estaban cerca y se habían atrincherado en sus casas. Rosmerta, que sabía lo que había pasado, les preguntó por sus hijos. Ginny le contestó que los suyos estaban bien y sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar en lo cerca que habían estado de no estar bien en absoluto.

En ese momento odiaba a Harry por haberse divorciado de ella porque nada la habría tranquilizado tanto como abrazarlo y oírle decir que todo iba a salir bien. George debió de notarlo, porque le pasó afectuosamente el brazo por los hombros. Ella se reclinó ligeramente contra él, agradeciendo el consuelo pese a todo.

-No te preocupes, hermanita, estarán bien.

-Cuando pienso en lo que podría haber pasado…

-Esos Parásitos no tienen entrañas –dijo Angelina, sombría-. ¡Ir a por los niños! Yo los dementorizaba a todos.

Rosmerta repartió vasos de whisky y tazas de té cargado por toda la mesa.

-¿Habéis cenado? ¿Queréis que os prepare unos bocadillos de carne fría?

A pesar de no haber cenado, Ginny se sentía incapaz de tragar nada sólido, pero sus hermanos, Rolf y Angelina aceptaron su oferta y Rosmerta se marchó a la cocina para preparárselos. Otros dos padres con aire aturdido entraron en el pub y uno de los camareros fue a atenderles.

-Menos mal que Albus y los demás han podido impedir que pasara lo peor –dijo Ron-. Merlín… no creo que nosotros nos metiéramos en esos líos a su edad.

Ginny lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Eso te parece? Porque yo fui poseída por Voldemort en primero, no es por nada. Y es sólo un ejemplo. No me hagas hablar de vosotros tres.

-Tienes razón, pero desde luego no es lo mismo hacerlo que oír que lo han hecho tus hijos –replicó Hermione-. Hugo estaba aterrorizado, pobrecito mío.

-Normal –dijo Rolf, que estaba más serio de lo que nunca le habían visto. Hasta Luna estaba irreconocible esa noche. Ginny había visto la expresión de su cara cuando los gemelos habían corrido a abrazarla y le habían explicado lo cerca que habían estado de desaparecer como la pequeña Angela Tavola, Era como si la hubieran hecho bajar de su planeta a la Tierra de la manera más brusca o dura posible-. Yo estoy aterrorizado, ¿cómo no van a estarlo ellos?

Ginny pensó que tenían que hacer algo, mucho más de lo que ya estaban haciendo, pero dudó en el último momento porque también había pensado que tenían que hacer algo cuando habían descubierto que Rookwood estaba aliado con Draco Malfoy y todos la habían mirado como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Claro que entonces, tenía que admitirlo aunque fuera de mala gana, había exagerado. La amenaza a la que se enfrentaban ahora era real, era imposible que no lo vieran.

-Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.

Hermione se mordió los labios.

-A veces me pregunto si no sería buena idea resucitar a la Orden del Fénix. –A Ginny le gustó oír eso; era más o menos en lo que había estado pensando-. Pero la Orden tenía sentido porque Dumbledore sabía más sobre Voldemort, Harry y la Profecía que el propio Ministerio. Nosotros tenemos aún menos información que los aurores sobre este asunto. No se me ocurre qué podríamos hacer para ayudar que no estemos haciendo ya.

-Todo el mundo quiere ayudar –dijo Luna, hablando por primera vez desde que habían salido de Hogwarts-. Los aurores no deberían hacer todo el trabajo ellos solos.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Luna? –le preguntó Ginny.

-No estoy segura.

Pero las palabras de Luna parecían haberle inspirado alguna idea a Hermione.

-Quizás podríamos organizar a toda esa gente, crear una especie de cuerpo de voluntarios. Podrían colaborar en tareas de vigilancia, de auxiliares en el ministerio…

-Suena bien –dijo Rolf.

Hermione sonrió.

-En realidad ha sido idea de Luna. Hablaré mañana con Shacklebolt, a ver qué piensa.

* * *

El interrogatorio duró un buen rato más y Montague parecía realmente deseoso de colaborar en todo lo posible. Le sonsacaron algunas cosillas más, como que estaban bien financiados, que había implicada gente de varios países y lo más importante, que el lugar en el que estaban llevando a cabo los experimentos estaba protegido por un encantamiento Fidelius. Lo más chocante fue averiguar que Bouchard había sido la responsable de la llegada de los dementores a Hogwarts dos años atrás: los había atraído con un reclamo para atraer la atención de los aurores y los vigiles y permitir que el Inefable Cavensham pudiera robar con más facilidad la Flauta de las Sirenas.

Pasaba de media noche cuando Harry dio orden de que lo llevaran a una celda. Montague se levantó y le lanzó una mirada de angustia y desconfianza a Draco antes de volverse hacia Harry.

-Recuerda que habéis prometido que no dejaríais que se acerque a mi madre.

Harry sintió cómo su corazón se endurecía pensando en el destino que podrían haber tenido Lily, Albus, tres de sus sobrinos.

-No lo sé, no nos has dado información muy útil.

Montague abrió los ojos con alarma y empezó a protestar, pero Harry le hizo una señal a los aurores y éstos lo sacaron a rastras de la celda. Sus gritos recordándole que había prometido proteger a su madre seguían resonando cuando Harry se giró hacia Draco, quien sonreía con malicia aunque la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, fríos de odio.

-Espero que no estés pensando en cumplir tus amenazas.

-Ojalá tuviera estómago para hacerlo.

-¿Qué le has dicho? –preguntó Harry, comprendiendo que debía de ser algo bastante extremo para que Draco, en su estado de psicosis vengativa, no se sintiera capacitado para llevarlo a cabo-. Espera, no me lo digas, creo que no quiero saberlo. Anda, ven, te invito a un whisky. Necesito desconectar de toda esta mierda.

Y también necesitaba hablar con alguien que supiera exactamente lo asustado que estaba por lo que podría haber pasado. Ron y Hermione habrían sido su primera opción, pero era tarde y temía despertarles.

Draco aceptó y se fueron a su despacho en silencio. Harry guardaba en uno de los cajones una botella de whisky de fuego y sólo tuvo que hacer aparecer dos vasos.

-¿Has visto a los niños? –le preguntó a Draco-. ¿Estaban bien?

-Depende de lo que entiendas por "bien".

-Un poco menos nerviosos que cuando yo los he visto. –Draco asintió y Harry se sintió un poco aliviado. No le había gustado nada dejar a sus hijos en ese estado-. Esos cuatro sabían algo. Creo que fueron ellos quienes mandaron el anónimo avisando de que la Flauta de las Sirenas estaba en Hogwarts.

Draco salió de su ensimismamiento y lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Dicen que no pueden decirme nada, que lo han prometido.

-¿Lo han prometido? ¿A quién?

-No lo sé –repitió-. Mañana tengo previsto ir a hablar con ellos. ¿Cuento con tu permiso para interrogar a Scorpius? Puedes estar presente, por supuesto.

-Claro, sin problemas. Yo también quiero saber los detalles.

Harry le dio un trago al whisky, disfrutando de su áspero calor. Esperaba que los padres de Mei y Seren tampoco le pusieran problemas.

-No puedo creer que se hayan enfrentado a esos cabrones… Piénsalo, si tengo razón, llevan meses detrás de este asunto.

Draco dejó su whisky sobre la mesa con cierta violencia.

-¿Cómo puede ser que en ese jodido colegio siempre pasen cosas así?

Harry entendía perfectamente su pregunta, él también se la había hecho.

-No lo sé.

-Debería sacarlos de allí –masculló.

-¿Estás pensándote otra vez lo de cambiarlos de colegio?

-Me gustaría. Pero Scorpius sigue negándose a marcharse de Hogwarts.

-Es un chico valiente.

Pero Draco negó con la cabeza y bebió también un poco de whisky.

-No creo que tenga que ver exactamente con la valentía, al menos no de la que estás pensando. No es un Gryffindor.

-¿Y entonces? –dijo, impresionado porque Draco había conseguido decir "Gryffindor" sin que sonara como si fuera una enfermedad.

Draco pensó un poco y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Los Slytherin son capaces de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quieren. Y Scorpius ahora mismo quiere estar con Albus. Una conspiración no va a apartarle de su objetivo aunque sea a costa de matarme _a mí_ de preocupación.

Harry tuvo que sonreír ante la idea de que alguien apreciara tanto la compañía de su hijo, pero sabía que Albus probablemente sentía lo mismo. La mitad de sus cartas eran Scorpius esto y Scorpius aquello. Y a esas alturas no podía decir que le extrañara demasiado.

-Creo que han pasado por cosas tan gordas juntos que… no sé. A Ron, Hermione y a mí nos pasó algo parecido. Es algo más que una amistad. Hay experiencias que te marcan, a ti y a las personas que estaban contigo, ¿entiendes? –dijo, sintiéndose un poco torpe; no se le daba bien hablar de esas cosas-. Es como la guerra. Hay cosas que alguien que no estuvo allí, que no lo vivió, no puede entender.

Draco reflexionó unos segundos.

-Sí, creo que te comprendo. Quizás sea eso –añadió, casi para sí mismo.

-La verdad es que lo de mandarlos a otro colegio ahora mismo suena mejor que nunca –admitió Harry-. James está a gusto en el Instituto Salem. No sé, no creo que Albus quiera dejar tampoco Hogwarts, pero si Lily prefiere irse a Estados Unidos, por mí encantado.

Draco lo miró con las cejas arqueadas.

-Vaya, Potter, tranquiliza mucho oír al Jefe de Aurores diciendo eso. Me siento mucho mejor.

-Eso no lo he dicho como Jefe de Aurores, lo he dicho como un padre que no va a dormir esta noche pensando que han estado a punto de secuestrar a sus dos hijos. Como Jefe de Aurores digo que vamos a blindar Hogwarts. No vamos a consentir que los conspiradores vuelvan a poner un pie allí.

Y no era una promesa vacía. Dos de sus hijos y casi todos sus sobrinos estaban en ese colegio. Tenía tanto interés como cualquiera en que Hogwarts fuera el lugar más seguro de todo el mundo mágico.

Draco frunció el ceño pensativamente.

-¿Crees que McGonagall dejaría que mandara un elfo doméstico a Hogwarts para que cuide de mis hijos?

Harry se quedó sorprendido por la idea.

-¿Como guardaespaldas?

-Sí, algo así.

Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía imaginar cómo podía reaccionar la directora a una sugerencia semejante.

-Tendrás que preguntárselo.

-Podría ayudar en el castillo mientras tanto –comentó Draco, que estaba claro que seguía dándole vueltas al asunto.

Harry le deseó buena suerte mentalmente. Unos años atrás podría haberlo encontrado ridículo, pero ahora entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Draco. De hecho, si Kreacher fuera un poco más joven podría estar considerando la posibilidad de mandarlo también a Hogwarts.

Intentando olvidar la sensación de que todos estaban en un riesgo constante, le dio otro trago a su whisky. Draco le imitó, pero tuvo un pequeño ataque de tos. Harry lo miró con cierta alarma; por suerte, sólo duró unos segundos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no ha sido nada.

-¿Cómo están tus pulmones?

-Mejor. He estado tomándome la poción y quiero empezar a hacer ejercicio otra vez.

-Haces mejor cara.

Draco sonrió sin ganas.

-¿Sí? Pues me siento como una mierda. –Hizo una pausa y Harry también se quedó callado, instándole a continuar-. Son demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo. Lo de esta noche ha sido un shock. Primero Scorpius y después… Fueron a por ella, Potter. A por mi mujer. Astoria nunca le había hecho daño a nadie.

Era fácil olvidarse de lo roto que estaba Draco cuando dejaba que la sed de venganza tomara las riendas, cuando parecía que sólo estaba pensando en devolver el golpe. Pero de vez en cuando el dolor –o el miedo, aquella noche-, salía a la superficie, dejándose ver unos segundos antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Aunque esa noche todos los padres de los alumnos de Hogwarts debían de sentirse igual, aterrorizados y furiosos a la vez. Así era al menos como se sentía él.

-Lo siento. No la conocí mucho, pero parecía una buena persona y sé… Sé cuánto la querías. –Draco estaba ahí, frente a él, con la cabeza gacha y el corazón destrozado. Harry buscó algo que pudiera animarlo un poco-. Al menos no consiguieron lo que querían, Draco. Pensaban que serías uno de los líderes de la guerra contra los muggles, y en lugar de eso te has convertido en uno de los líderes de la lucha contra ellos, contra los verdaderos culpables.

-Eso no es mérito mío. Si mi padre no hubiera conseguido esa información…

A Harry no le sorprendió averiguar que Draco había estado a punto de hacer una barbaridad, ya lo había notado en Windfield; era más extraño que lo hubiera admitido implícitamente. Pero Harry, que también había vivido ese horror, no podía culparlo por ello.

-Había muchos supervivientes de Windfield deseando vengarse de los muggles, pero sólo había una persona en posición de pararlos y no me refiero sólo a la información de tu padre. ¿Eso no es mérito tuyo?-Draco no dijo nada y se terminó su whisky. Harry hizo lo mismo, y luego miró su reloj-. Es tarde, ¿nos vamos?

Draco asintió, así que salieron de su despacho y se dirigieron hacia los ascensores para ir al vestíbulo y Desaparecerse allí.

-¿Cómo está tu primo? –le preguntó Draco, entrando en el ascensor.

-Un poco agobiado. A él y a su mujer les preocupa que los niños no estén yendo al colegio y todo eso. Estamos preparándoles identidades falsas para mandarlos a otro sitio y que puedan llevar una vida un poco más normal.

-¿No estaban en un piso protegido por un Fidelius?

-Las ciudades no son seguras –le explicó-. Están llenas de cámaras de vigilancia, y un experto en ordenadores podría conectar con ellas y localizar a mi primo y su familia.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué tienen esas cámaras?

-Normalmente están en bancos, edificios públicos y sitios así; así, si alguien roba o hay algún incidente pueden mirar las cintas y descubrir al culpable.

-¿Y en el campo no hay cámaras de esas?

-No tantas como en la ciudad. Y si el pueblo es lo bastante pequeño, puede que no, que no haya ninguna, o como mucho sólo una en el banco, por ejemplo.

Draco se quedó pensativo.

-Nosotros tenemos una casa que a tu primo le podría venir bien. Tiene una elfina, pero aún no se han construido barreras mágicas ni se han colocado los repelentes anti-muggles. Era la casa a la que iban a mudarse mis padres. Ahora… Ahora ya no la necesitamos.

-No, no, no podría, gracias –dijo, un poco abrumado por su ofrecimiento.

Draco se encogió de hombros con indiferencia

-Piénsatelo. Está a doce millas de un pueblecito muggle que sólo tiene una iglesia y media docena de tiendas. Supongo que también habrá algún colegio cerca, ¿no? Podría servirles.

-Es demasiado, Draco.

Los dos salieron del ascensor.

-Tú mismo. Si no la gasta nadie, va a quedarse vacía.

Harry le dio vueltas a la oferta. Había tenido oportunidad en su momento de leer informes sobre el estado financiero de los Malfoy y sabía que disponían de varias propiedades no sólo en Inglaterra, sino también en otras partes del mundo. Quizás cuando uno tenía tantas casas, ofrecer una no resultaba tan disparatado. Y Draco ya había prestado a dos de sus elfos para construir la Jaula y había dado una docena de señales más de querer colaborar en todo lo posible.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro.

-Está bien… Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

-No hay de qué. Bien… -Sacó su varita-. Nos vemos, Potter.

Entonces se Desapareció. Harry miró el lugar vacío que había dejado tras él y después se Desapareció también, deseoso de dormir y olvidarse de aquel terrible día.

_Continuará_

* * *

Hator, me lo tomo como un cumplido, muchas gracias ^^

Blltrx2608, jaja, bueno, si te paras a pensar, habían tenido diecinueve años tranquilos en el colegio, se ve que se confiaron XD Pero en fin, ahí estaban los niños para ser unos héroes, aunque por desgracia no pudieran salvar a todo el mundo. Ginny se siente orgullosa, pero también está asustada, como has visto. Draco estuvo muy convincente, jeje. En cuanto a la veritaserum, tendrían que dársela a la fuerza y además Montague sabe Oclumancia, así que es capaz de evitar sus efectos y guardar silencio. Ya averiguaremos lo de la pared en su momento.

Fernanda, muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto ^^

Silvers Draco, bueno, Scorpius y los demás ya tienen permiso para hablar, así que algo contarán. Me alegra que te haya gustado la maldad de Draco, jeje.

Cindy, sí, aunque triste, lo de Astoria era necesario, pero no sólo por el Drarry, sino para la trama. He querido hacer a los Parásitos unos villanos de los pies a la cabeza, jeje. Sí, los niños son muy valientes. Y es verdad que Draquito se dio cuenta del amor entre su retoño y Albus, pero eso no tiene nada de especial: medio Hogwarts puede presumir de lo mismo XD

Anony, sí, muchas gracias ^^ Draco ha tenido grandes maestros a la hora de parecer intimidante y con la edad se ha vuelto muy convincente. Especialmente ahora, claro, que está TAN cabreado.

Sarahi, pues qué pena me da oírlo, de verdad. Ojalá que las cosas puedan arreglarse algún día.

Mauro VG, bienvenido a la saga ^^ Me alegra mucho que mis historias te estén gustando tanto y la verdad es que tu anécdota me ha hecho mucha ilusión, jaja. Ha sido muchísima coincidencia; es verdad que en España y México es precisamente donde más me leen, pero aun así son números muy bajitos en proporción con la población. Me he sentido famosa y todo XD En cuanto a mis fics, me encanta que te hayan hecho plantearte algunas cosas del canon, pero vaya, yo nunca he dicho que los Slytherin no tuvieran la culpa de nada. Más que nada digo que culpar a los Slytherin como grupo es tan malo como cualquier otro prejuicio, que en los libros se les hace bashing y/o que juzgar y condenar a niños de once años me parece lo peor. Hay un detalle que me mata, cuando Draco le quita la Recordadora a Neville y se pretende que creamos que eso es una muestra de maldad. Yo trabajo con niños y eso pasa media docena de veces al día. Sin exagerar. Los niños de Rowling no tienen NADA que ver con la realidad; un chaval puede decirle a otro "me cago en tu puta madre" y cinco minutos después estar jugando juntos al fútbol. Sencillamente, Rowling empezó a tratar a Draco y compañía como basura mucho antes de que hubieran hecho nada para merecerse ese tratamiento y yo, sintiéndolo mucho, ya leí los libros rondando los treinta años y aquello me repelió, no me convenció para odiarlos. De hecho, fue todo lo contrario, porque me pareció tan injusto y desagradable por su parte que me hizo defender a los Slytherin.

Es verdad que la mayoría de mis lectores son mujeres, pero también tengo bastantes lectores varones, no estás solo XD Y en fin, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado este final. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

Mia Shinobu, ya ves que los niños sí van a poder contar lo de Myrtle ^^ Draco ya ha encontrado una alternativa a sacar a sus hijos del colegio; a ver si McG acepta su propuesta de llevar a uno de sus elfos a Hogwarts. Los Parásitos querían encabronar a Draco… y ya lo han encabronado. Que les aproveche XD


	45. 45 Las huellas psíquicas

**NdA: Natasha Granger**, no sé si leíste mi mensaje de que no puedo contestar a tus rr porque tienes anulada la opción de recibir PM.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Os recuerdo a los españoles que esta tarde a las siete hay una manifestación a nivel europeo en sintonía con los mensajes de las acampadas y el movimiento 15-M. ¡Nos vemos allí! ^^

Capítulo 45 **Las huellas psíquicas**

Mei había dormido fatal aquella noche. No estaba muy preocupada por su amiga Rebecca, que al fin y al cabo sólo se había quedado a dormir en la enfermería porque estaba con un ataque de ansiedad o algo así, pero la cama vacía de Angela, la cama que aún no habían retirado de la habitación, resultaba dolorosa como una herida abierta. Leila y Joyce, las mejores amigas de Angela, habían estado llorando hasta las dos o las tres de la madrugada. Y Mei se había quedado horas y horas despierta repasando el momento en el que se la habían llevado, la expresión de desesperación y locura de sus ojos mientras pedía auxilio a gritos, reviviendo la batalla. Se sentía incapaz de asimilar que había tenido lugar y que ella había formado parte de aquella locura.

Cuando se levantó de la cama, aún pronto, se sentía cansada y deprimida. El ambiente entre los alumnos que ya estaban despiertos en la Sala Común no era mucho mejor, aunque algunos esbozaron sonrisas al darle los buenos días. Los Ravenclaw habrían sido la Casa con más pérdidas si Bouchard hubiera logrado llevar a cabo su plan, porque había captado con la Flauta a media docena de Ravenclaw de cuarto que se había encontrado por el camino; todos apreciaban lo que Seren, los chicos y ella habían hecho.

Aunque había salido de su dormitorio pensando en ir a la enfermería a ver a Albus y Rebecca o quizás bajar al Gran Comedor y ver si Seren o Scorpius ya estaba allí, descubrió que tenía algo de miedo a irse sola, por esos pasillos que aún estarían desiertos. Era estúpido, se dijo, pero no podía evitarlo. Todavía estaba asustada. Entonces decidió ponerse a hacer los deberes hasta que Tarah se despertara también; seguro que ella querría acompañarla a ver a Rebecca.

Pronto descubrió que no iba a ser fácil. Aquella mañana daba la sensación de que cada vez que uno de sus compañeros bajaba a la Sala Común sentía la necesidad de acercarse a ella a saludarla o preguntarle qué tal estaba o si sabía algo nuevo de los Parásitos (como si tuviera línea directa de Red Flú con el ministro o algo así). Apenas pudo escribir media redacción de Pociones hasta que Tarah por fin se unió a ella.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierta?

-Desde las siete –dijo Mei, cerrando su tintero-. ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a Rebecca antes de desayunar?

-Claro.

Pero cuando ya iban a dirigirse a la puerta, Flitwick entró en la Sala Común, preguntando a unos y a otros cómo estaban. Mei imagino que los jefes de las cuatro Casas estaban haciendo lo mismo. ¿Daría McGonagall otro discurso durante el desayuno? Probablemente. Y probablemente también harían una pequeña ceremonia después de las clases para despedir a Angela, Gallivant y Dawlish.

Pobre Angela, todos la daban ya por muerta.

-Sé que muchos de ustedes están pensando en ir a la enfermería a ver a sus amigos ingresados, pero madam Midgen no desea que aquello se llene de gente. La mayoría de alumnos, además, recibirán el alta esta mañana. Vayan ahora al Gran Comedor y espérenlos allí; la profesora McGonagall tiene un par de cosas que anunciar.

Tarah se inclinó hacia ella.

-¿Qué te apuestas a que hoy no hay clase?

Mei pensó que podía tener razón. Y quizás era una buena idea, aunque ya hubieran perdido una semana entera cuando los Parásitos atacaron Windfield. La gente estaba demasiado deprimida para atender correctamente.

Tarah y ella bajaron con el grueso de los Ravenclaw hasta el Gran Comedor. Seren ya estaba en la puerta, con su amiga Ginny Morrison. A Mei no le importó demasiado que Seren la recibiera con un breve abrazo aunque normalmente no le entusiasmaba que la tocaran. Entre eso y el miedo a ir sola, que aún sentía rondando por el fondo de su mente, no pudo evitar preguntarse si no tendría stress post traumático o algo así. Tenía que encontrar algún libro que hablara del tema.

-¿Habéis visto a vuestra amiga Rebecca?

-No, aún no. Queríamos ir a la enfermería, pero Flitwick no nos ha dejado.

-A nosotras tampoco.

-Por ahí decían que iban a cancelar las clases hoy –dijo Ginny.

-Es lo mejor –opinó Seren-. Los amigos del pobre Jason están hechos polvo.

Hablaba de Dawlish, de Hufflepuff. Mei sólo había hablado con él las pocas veces que les había tocado batirse uno contra el otro en Defensa y no podía decir que le hubiera dedicado dos pensamientos mientras estaba vivo, pero resultaba extraño pensar que había muerto, que no volverían a verlo nunca más. Su curso iba a notar mucho su ausencia y la de Angela.

Mientras discutían las posibilidades de que se anularan las clases, llegaron la mayoría de los Gryffindor, tristones también por la muerte de Gallivant. Albus no estaba con ellos, debía de seguir en la enfermería. Amal, Urien y Rose las saludaron al pasar y les preguntaron si le estaban esperando.

-A él y a Scorpius –contestó Seren.

-Y a Rebecca –añadió Tarah.

Faltaban sólo diez minutos para que fueran las ocho, la hora a la que se servía el desayuno. Mei supuso que no podían tardar ya mucho, si era verdad que les iban a dar el alta aquella mañana. Y en efecto, la mayoría de ocupantes de la enfermería llegaron un par de minutos después. Ella y Tarah se fueron a reunirse con Rebecca, que ya estaba mucho más tranquila, y después se acercó con Seren a saludar a Albus, quien les dedicó una media sonrisa. Sería difícil encontrar sonrisas realmente alegres aquel día.

-Eh, ¿cómo estáis?

-¿Cómo estás _tú_? –replicó Seren.

-Ya estaba bien anoche. Scorpius me bombardeó con Ennervates y Episkeyos y debió de acertar. ¿Le habéis visto? ¿Ha llegado ya?

-No, sólo han entrado unos Slytherin de quinto.

Waterfall pasó entonces por su lado, con ojos abatidos, pero al verlas esbozó una sonrisa triste parecida a la de Albus.

-Eh, ayer estuvisteis geniales. –Miró a Mei-. Para ser de segundo sabes pelear.

-Sólo usé Desmaius y Protegos.

-Pero los usaste bien, que es lo que cuenta.

Eso era incontestable, ya que seguía viva, así que asintió.

-Tú también nos ayudaste después –dijo Seren.

Mei volvió a asentir; varios estudiantes hipnotizados por la Flauta se habían quedado para luchar contra los Parásitos y sin ellos, el resultado de la batalla habría sido muy distinto.

-De todos modos, gracias por salvarlo, chicos –dijo una chica de Gryffindor, poniendo cariñosamente la mano en el hombro de Waterfall-. Creo que estuvisteis increíbles.

Mei se sintió un poco consolada. Quizás era verdad que no habían fracasado, que existían los éxitos incompletos. Al menos la novia de Waterfall seguía teniendo a su novio cerca, y Albus, a su hermana y a sus primos Roxanne y Hugo.

La mayoría de los Gryffindor entraron en el Gran Comedor, pero ellas, Albus, Amal, Rose, Lily y Urien aún seguían en la puerta, esperando a Scorpius. Y éste apareció por fin por el pasillo, junto con la inmensa mayoría de los Slytherin. Esta vez no habían sufrido ninguna baja y se les notaba un poco menos desanimados que a los demás.

-¡Al!

Scorpius se acercó a paso rápido hacia ellos y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Albus, quien le acarició el pelo antes de dejarlo ir.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Scorpius, con un poco de ansiedad-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, perfectamente.

-¿Y tú, Lily?

-Un poco mejor.

Mei se dio cuenta de que Lily estaba tan pegada a su hermano como Hugo a Rose y Cassandra a Scorpius, pero pensó en su propia hermana pequeña y no le extrañó demasiado.

-Malfoy… -Era Rose, con las mejillas un poco rojas-. Gracias por salvar a mi hermano y a mis primos.

Albus sonrió, probando que Mei se había vuelto a equivocar al pensar que no vería ninguna sonrisa realmente alegre aquel día. Scorpius le dedicó a Rose una leve inclinación de cabeza y miró a Albus de reojo.

-De nada, lo hicimos entre todos. Además, esos cabrones son los que mataron a mi madre y a mi abuelo.

Albus le pasó el brazo por los hombros y apoyó un momento la cabeza contra la suya en un gesto de ánimo.

-Ojalá los metan a todos en Azkaban para el resto de su vida –dijo uno de los Weasley.

Aquello provocó una oleada de asentimientos a la que Mei se unió de buena gana.

-Venga, vamos a desayunar –dijo Dominique, señalando hacia la puerta.

Muchos de los que se habían quedado atrás esperando a los de la enfermería estaban entrando ya en el Gran Comedor. Mei se encaminó hacia allí también, pero Scorpius la sujetó del brazo.

-Espera… ¡Seren! Seren, ven, tengo que deciros una cosa.

Mei le dijo a Tarah y Rebecca que entraran sin ella y se fue con Seren y Albus a ver lo que quería Scorpius.

-¿Qué pasa?

Scorpius hizo una mueca satisfecha.

-Ya podemos contar cómo supimos lo del traidor. Anoche, después de cenar, fui a hablar con Myrtle.

Y entonces les explicó lo que había sucedido, y cómo el Barón Sanguinario había aparecido de pronto y le había echado la bronca y liberado a Scorpius y ellos tres de su juramento. A Mei le pareció fascinante, porque siempre ha habido un debate entre los expertos sobre si los fantasmas podían tocarse o no; unos pocos argumentaban que sí, pero había muy pocos testimonios que sustentaran esa teoría y en general se daba por sentado que los fantasmas, pese a moverse en la misma dimensión, no podían interactuar físicamente. Lo que había visto Scorpius probaba que la mayoría estaba equivocada.

¿O quizás algunos fantasmas tenían esa capacidad? ¿La adquirirían con el tiempo? Ciertamente el Barón Sanguinario era el fantasma más antiguo de Hogwarts, a excepción de La Dama Gris, que había muerto a sus manos y se había convertido en la primera residente no viva del colegio. Podía preguntarle a ella si podía tocar a otros fantasmas; Helena Ravenclaw no siempre contestaba a las preguntas, pero al contrario que al Barón no le molestaba que se las hicieran.

-Es genial, Scorpius –exclamó Albus-. Así ya no tendremos que contarle ninguna mentira a mi padre.

Mei, perdida en sus elucubraciones sobre fantasmas, tardó un par de segundos en recordar a qué venía todo aquello.

-Claro, sí.

-Aunque yo creo que no deberíamos contar que fuimos al Bosque Prohibido –dijo Scorpius-. Por si nos riñen y eso. Podemos decir simplemente que miramos el Mapa para curiosear y sospechamos algo raro al ver que Bouchard estaba yendo hacia el norte con ese montón de alumnos.

Albus y Seren hicieron una mueca.

-No sé, Scorpius –dijo Albus-. ¿Y si lo que saben los centauros es importante? Yo creo que es mejor que le digamos a mi padre que ellos pueden saber algo.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, vale, está bien… Pero nos van a echar la bronca, ya lo veréis.

Una prefecta les hizo señales a todos desde la puerta para que entraran ya al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Mei obedeció, todavía con la cabeza en las nubes.

* * *

Los primeros en llegar al despacho de McGonagall fueron Cora y Eddie Carmichael. Los dos habían ido a Hogwarts, ella dos curso por detrás de Harry y él, un curso por delante. Cora, bajita y con cara de luna, trabajaba como técnica de hechizos de sonido para la WWZ; Eddie, que había jugado en el equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw, lo había intentado un par de años en la liga profesional, pero una lesión lo había apartado de los campos y ahora era fotógrafo profesional. Todavía tenía un porte atlético y llevaba el pelo, idéntico al de su hija, casi tan largo como ella.

Después apareció Draco y apenas un par de minutos más tarde, Ginny. Los dos se saludaron casi sin mirarse a la cara, aunque Harry, que la conocía aunque ya no la amara, sabía que ella tenía muy presente lo que Scorpius había hecho por los niños el día anterior. Ella y el resto de los Weasley. Cho y su marido, Huan, fueron los últimos en llegar, y sólo entonces McGonagall mandó llamar a Albus y los demás.

Cuando entraron, Harry comprobó que los cuatro tenían mucho mejor aspecto esa tarde. Sus caras eran demasiado serias y se notaba que sus ojos habían visto demasiadas cosas, pero al menos habían recuperado el color y no parecían tan conmocionados. La más extraña era Mei, que apenas les prestó atención a sus padres. Quizás sí estaba aún en shock por todo lo que había pasado.

-Bueno, chicos, ¿qué pasó exactamente ayer? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Qué es eso de que habéis jurado no decir nada?

Pero el momento del silencio había pasado, aparentemente, y Harry escuchó con incredulidad y admiración cómo Albus le contaba toda aquella historia de huellas psíquicas, fantasmas, centauros y runas de protección. Los demás padres parecían igual de pasmados que él y miraban a sus hijos como si los estuvieran viendo por primera vez.

-Tendríais que haber pedido ayuda –dijo Cora, cuando acabaron de hablar.

-Pero mamá, no podíamos –dijo Seren-. Además, pensábamos que seríamos sólo los cuatro contra ella.

-Intentamos avisar a los aurores también, con el anónimo –añadió Scorpius, haciendo que Harry intercambiara una mirada ligeramente triunfal con Draco-. Pero o no encontraron la Flauta o no estaba aquí cuando la buscaron. No sabíamos qué otra cosa hacer.

Harry meneó ligeramente la cabeza, sin palabras. Aquello era aún más gordo de lo que había pensado.

-Scorpius, ¿sabes qué ha pasado con Myrtle? –preguntó Draco.

-El Barón le dijo que no lo volviera a hacer, yo creo que sólo quería asustarla un poco.

Tras asegurarse de que los niños habían dado todos los detalles que habían podido, Harry dio por terminado el interrogatorio. La conclusión era obvia: aquellos críos eran unos héroes. Y aunque eso también asustaba como mil demonios, se sentía muy orgulloso de Albus.

-Bien, si no tenéis nada más que añadir, creo que hemos terminado. ¿Albus? ¿Scorpius? –Ellos dijeron que no con la cabeza-. ¿Seren?

-No, ya lo hemos contado todo.

-¿Mei? Tú no has dicho nada. -La niña lo miró como si estuviera pensando intensamente y Harry se preguntó si tendría que ver con los conspiradores-. ¿Mei?

-Si es una densificación a nivel molecular, con el tiempo suficiente, quizás docenas de miles de años, podrían materializarse por completo, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Eh?

Cho y Huan menearon la cabeza y los niños soltaron risitas divertidas.

-Está así desde el desayuno –dijo Seren, mirándola con una mezcla de orgullo y perplejidad.

-Le ha obsesionado eso de que los fantasmas puedan tocarse entre ellos –añadió Albus.

-Seguro que no ha oído una palabra de lo que hemos dicho –finalizó Scorpius.

Mei los miró con cierto fastidio.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa? Estoy intentando pensar.-Cho le dijo algo en chino que no sonaba muy bien y Harry se fijó en que tanto Huan como Draco alzaban las cejas a la vez. La niña contestó también en chino, Cho replicó y Mei se giró hacia él con la cara de martirio, resignación y condescendencia que todos los hijos ponían cuando pensaban que sus padres estaban siendo absurdos-. Perdone, jefe Potter, ¿qué me estaba preguntando?

-Quería saber si tenías algo más que añadir a la historia de tus compañeros.

Mei miró a sus amigos como si no estuviera muy segura de lo que estaban hablando.

-¿De lo de ayer y eso?

-Sí.

-No, lo que ellos han dicho está bien –contestó, sin el menor interés-. Aunque sería interesante averiguar más cosas sobre esas huellas. Es curioso que el Barón dijera ayer que las huellas psíquicas se han marchado.

A Harry le sorprendió un poco que dijera eso.

-¿No es lo normal, ahora que el peligro ha pasado?

-¿Cómo va a ser normal? Las huellas psíquicas son residuos que permanecen en el lugar de los sucesos que las desencadenan. Pero no ha habido nada normal en las huellas que hemos estado oyendo este año, primero de todo porque no tendríamos que haber sido capaces de oírlas. ¿Y ahora se van? ¿A dónde? ¿Al lugar en el que se produjeron? Considerando que avisaban de un peligro relacionado con la conspiración yo tendría en cuenta la posibilidad de que esas huellas psíquicas vengan del lugar en el que los Parásitos matan a sus víctimas.

Un silencio espeso siguió a aquel pequeño discurso y Harry intercambió una mirada con Minerva.

-Me gustaría hablar con el Barón Sanguinario.

-Por supuesto –dijo ella, aún un poco boquiabierta.

-Deja que te acompañe –dijo Draco al momento-. Conozco al Barón, puedo ayudar.

A Harry le parecía que contar con un Slytherin a la hora de tratar con el fantasma de esa Casa no podía ser una mala idea y asintió.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Encontrar al Barón les llevó casi media hora, pero al final se dejó ver, no muy lejos de la entrada a la Biblioteca. Como era de esperar, tenía el mismo aspecto que Harry recordaba, amenazador, corpulento, con todas esas manchas plateadas sobre su pecho.

-Draco Malfoy y… ¿Harry Potter? Primero vuestros hijos, ¿y ahora vosotros?

-Uno nunca puede estar seguro de haberlo visto todo –replicó Draco-. ¿Cómo estáis, Excelencia? ¿Las nuevas generaciones os tratan bien?

-Débiles, todos son cada vez más débiles. En mis tiempos, no habrían durado ni media hora.

-No sabría qué deciros, Excelencia. Ayer unos cuantos alumnos dieron muestra de bastante fortaleza.

-¿Estáis aquí por ese asunto?

-Queríamos haceros unas preguntas sobre las huellas psíquicas –dijo Harry, dirigiéndose a él tal y como Draco había hecho. Aunque aquella era la primera vez que hablaba directamente con ese fantasma, había oído hablar de su susceptibilidad y su mal genio y le había visto enfadado, un espectáculo que no deseaba volver a contemplar.

-No puedo ayudaros con ese tema.

-Excelencia, os lo ruego, sólo queremos que nos ayudéis a confirmar una teoría –dijo Draco rápida y cortésmente-. Sospechamos que las huellas psíquicas que trataban de avisar de la presencia de Bouchard no se originaron en Hogwarts, sino en el lugar en el que trabajan los ladrones de magia que nos atacaron ayer. ¿Tenemos razón? ¿Vinieron de fuera?

El Barón frunció las cejas.

-Como ya le dije ayer a tu hijo, eso no es asunto de los fantasmas.

-Esa gente está alterando la magia, y los fantasmas podrían terminar afectados también –replicó Draco-. Lo que está pasando es asunto de todas las criaturas mágicas.

Aquello pareció hacer dudar al fantasma, pero al final meneó tercamente la cabeza.

-No, los muertos no deben inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los vivos.

Harry pensó que no iban a conseguir nada, pero entonces oyeron una voz femenina surgida de ningún sitio en particular.

-Everard…

Para sorpresa de Harry, era la Dama Gris, quien apareció de pronto atravesando una de las paredes. El Barón la miró con obvia sorpresa y después hizo una reverencia que hizo tintinear las fantasmales cadenas que arrastraba consigo.

-Milady… ¿En qué puedo serviros?

-Los mortales están en lo cierto, también nosotros podríamos correr peligro. Decidles lo que sabemos.

Sin más, el Barón hizo una nueva reverencia.

-Como deseéis.-Y entonces se giró hacia ellos-. Las huellas psíquicas vinieron del suroeste, de Gales, poco después del verano. Y aunque no sabemos la causa, todos notamos que no eran huellas psíquicas normales. No sólo hablaban de vidas arrancadas, estaba claro que también su magia había sido atormentada. Eso es todo lo que sabemos.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Draco para ver si él también había comprendido lo mismo que él: la hija de Cho tenía razón, las huellas psíquicas eran restos del sufrimiento de las víctimas de los conspiradores.

-¿Es posible saber en qué lugar del suroeste de Gales se produjeron exactamente? –preguntó, esperando la respuesta casi sin respirar. Llevaban tiempo dando por sentado que los secuestradores tenían por ahí su guarida, pero si conseguían dar con el lugar exacto…

-No, no hay manera de saberlo.

-¿Seguro?

-Te he dicho todo lo que sé, Potter –le espetó el Barón, con no muy buenos modos.

-Gracias, Excelencia –dijo Draco a toda prisa-. Gracias, milady.

Ella inclinó graciosamente la cabeza y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Harry se fijó en la mirada triste y cargada de anhelo que le lanzó el Barón y sintió pena por él a pesar de sus malos modales. Tenía que ser horrible pasar la eternidad lamentando haber asesinado a la mujer amada.

-Marchaos ahora –gruñó el Barón.

Era más que obvio que el fantasma ya no les iba a decir nada, así que Harry y Draco se despidieron de él y se dirigieron a las escaleras.

-Eran las víctimas de los conspiradores –dijo Harry.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Es increíble… No sé mucho de huellas psíquicas, pero nunca había oído que pudieran abandonar el sitio en el que se crearon. En eso son como los fantasmas, están atadas a un lugar.

-Puede que sean especiales –dijo, pensando en voz alta-. Esa gente estaba alterando su magia mientras los mataban, así que puede que las huellas que se crearon fueran diferentes a las que se producen por un simple asesinato.

-Eso no es buena señal, Potter.

-No, no lo parece. Se lo diré a los Inefables, para que lo investiguen.

-Mejor. ¿Habéis averiguado ya algo sobre Bouchard?

Harry asintió. Los aurores franceses habían mandado un informe justo antes de que él saliera para Hogwarts.

-Es mestiza y sus dos padres han muerto. Cuando salió de Beauxbatons empezó a trabajar en el ministerio y a principios de los noventa se vio envuelta en un pequeño escándalo relacionado con la malversación de fondos. No pudieron probar nada, pero ella se marchó del país. El ministerio francés no le siguió la pista, así que no sabemos qué hizo o a dónde se fue. –Los dos empezaron a bajar por los escalones-. Entró en nuestro país con un Traslador Internacional hace diez años, pero estuvo trabajando como profesora y viviendo en el mundo muggle hasta que McGonagall la contrató. O al menos eso ponía en su currículum. Los BIM también están intentando encontrar información suya en el mundo muggle, si es verdad que estuvo moviéndose por ahí. Y bueno, estamos en contacto con otros ministerios de magia, a ver si nos mandan más información sobre sus movimientos.

-¿Y Scotland Yard?

-También están investigando. A ella y al par de sangremuggles que capturamos en Hogwarts. Y a la madre de uno de ellos; no la encontramos y casualmente tiene una ingeniería en electrónica.

-¿Eso es malo?

-Son los que saben construir las máquinas que están usando en sus experimentos. –Unos chicos de Hufflepuff se cruzaron con ellos y se lo quedaron mirando de hito en hito. Harry les dedicó una leve sonrisa y un saludo con la mano y siguió hablando con Draco-. Esa mujer debe trabajar para ellos, estoy seguro. Según la policía llevaba cinco años sin empleo conocido; obviamente estaba con los Parásitos.

Draco bajó unos cuantos escalones en silencio.

-En el suroeste de Gales…

-En el suroeste de Gales. No está mal que nos lo hayan confirmado. Ese proyecto no puede ser precisamente pequeño. Investigaremos esa pista también.

_Continuará_

* * *

Lumina, muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste Alianza y mi Draco ^^ El chico muerto es Gallivant, me lié yo con los apellidos.

Tati, awww, muchas gracias, me hace mucha ilusión que pienses así. Ya veremos cómo reaccionan los adultos en el futuro, pero francamente, Ginny no tiene ya nada en contra de Scorpius. Desde luego estoy desarrollando a gusto la relación de Harry y Draco, jaja. Ahora ya han descubierto en el otro cualidades que les gustan, y además han descubierto que se pueden llevar muy bien. Poco a poco irá llegando lo demás. Me alegra que te gustara Astoria, matarla fue muy triste, por ella y por los que dejaba detrás. En cuanto a los Weasley, piensen lo que piensen de los Malfoy, está claro que ahora van a mirar a Scorpius de otra manera. No tengo planeado el final al cien por cien, pero sí tengo una idea de lo que pasará. Alianza va de la lucha del mundo mágico contra los Parásitos, así que no voy a cambiar de villano a mitad historia. Lily y Cassandra saldrán más en fics posteriores, sí. Y lo de Draco no te lo contesto, ya lo verás.

María, es que Harry se piensa que la relación entre los dos niños es como la que tuvieron Ron y él. En el momento en el que esto ha dejado de ser un caso de los aurores y se ha convertido en una guerra, no veo mal que se organicen cuerpos de civiles, es algo que pasa en el mundo real.

Silvers Draco, muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado.

Jeimi, porque en realidad llevaban veinte años sin hacerlo y Harry ya se había olvidado de que en sus tiempos los villanos andaban por ahí como Pedro por su casa. Ya corregiré ese fallo con el número del capi, gracias.

Dana R, me alegra que eso me salga bien ^^ Es verdad que los niños tienen un vínculo especial, después de todo lo que han compartido. Yo creo que hay muchas clases de valentía y que la valentía y la moral no tienen nada que ver. Una persona puede ser un cabrón despreciable y ser valiente. Y una persona excelente puede también ser miedosa y cobarde. Insinuar que ambas cosas van de la mano me parece uno de los planteamientos más cuestionables de Rowling, sobre todo porque no me la imagino a ella entrando en un edificio en llamas para salvar a una niñita atrapada ni enfrentándose cara a cara con un asesino megalómano.

Lizbeth, bueno, queda un capítulo, a ver qué pasa con los niños.

Anony, Harry no tiene nada en contra de Scorpius y desde luego no va a ponerse tonto porque a su hijo le gusten los chicos, así que…

Sarahi, sí, han podido contarlo todo. ¡Me alegra que te guste!

Mia Shinobu, pues en este capi tb has tenido otra aparición de los fantasmas. El Barón sí estaba un poquito orgulloso de Scorpius, es bueno para la reputación de Slytherin. En el próximo fic veremos mucho más sobre ese cuerpo de voluntarios, y tb cómo le va a Draco con su plan de mandar un elfo de guardaespaldas.


	46. 46 Con esperanza

**NdA**: ¡Y ya hemos llegado al final! No tengo palabras para deciros cuánto os agradezco que me hayáis acompañado durante este fic, cuánto he disfrutado con esta experiencia ^^ Espero que os haya gustado y que nos volvamos a ver para la cuarta parte, ya después del verano. Un beso muy grande a todos y muchas gracias especialmente a los que me habéis animado con vuestros comentarios ^^

Capítulo 46 **Con esperanza**

"_Queridos Albus y Lily,_

_No puedo creer lo que me contasteis en vuestra última carta. ¡Esa vaca de Bouchard! Ojalá pudiera estar allí con vosotros. No sé si habría podido ayudar, y Albus no me necesita para probar de qué material estamos hechos los Potter, pero al menos si estuviera en Hogwarts podría daros un abrazo y ver con mis propios ojos que estáis bien._

_La verdad es que a mí nunca me cayó bien. La tarde en la que pasó lo de Scorpius, Bouchard me estuvo calentando la cabeza, insinuando cosas que me hicieron odiarlo aún más. Hasta ahora había pensado que simplemente era una bocazas estúpida que también odiaba a los Malfoy, pero sabiendo que es de los Parásitos y que éstos pretendían crear una guerra entre unos y otros, me pregunto si no quería precisamente eso, que yo atacara a Scorpius para crear más mala sangre entre nuestras familias. Se lo he dicho a papá en la carta que le he mandado a él, por si acaso._

_Es horrible todo lo que está pasando en Inglaterra. Aquí la gente apenas sabe nada de eso, aunque yo creo que deberían preocuparse un poco más, porque si los Parásitos empiezan a robar la magia no creo que se detengan, y si se hace público que la magia existe los muggles norteamericanos también se enterarán y muchos también querrán conseguirla._

_Cambiando de tema, creo que este año me voy a sacar mejores notas que en el anterior. Aquí no tienes TIMOs y EXTASIS, como en Inglaterra, sino que te hacen exámenes al final de todos los cursos (creo que ya os lo había dicho). Pero en sexto y séptimo sí que escoges asignaturas, según lo que quieras ser cuando dejes el colegio. Creo que intentaré entrar en la Academia de Aurores. Papá dice que si mis notas son buenas no hay razón para que no pueda ser intentar ser auror. Por eso voy a estudiar Encantamientos, Pociones, Defensa, Transformaciones y una asignatura que tienen aquí que se llama Estrategias, y en la que estudias batallas históricas muggles y mágicas._

_En fin, tened mucho cuidado los dos, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Nos veremos pronto, abrazos a todos!_

_James Potter."_

* * *

El día del partido de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw, Scorpius se acordó de lo que Zabini le había dicho sobre esa victoria. Pero si en aquel momento le había encontrado todo el sentido del mundo, después de lo de Bouchard le parecía una solemne tontería. Si de algo estaba seguro es que en aquel tristón fin de curso a todas las Casas les habría venido anímicamente bien una victoria.

Scorpius nunca había sentido tan poco interés por un partido como aquel sábado por la mañana, pero ganó igualmente porque Marius Littletree estaba más o menos igual de descentrado que él y volaba mucho peor. La Copa de Quidditch fue por segundo año consecutivo para ellos y los puntos extra los colocaron por primera vez en primera posición de la clasificación general. Los Slytherin se alegraron por ambas cosas, pero nada comparado con lo que habría podido pasar si la mitad de ellos no estuvieran aún afectados por la muerte en Windfield de sus padres, abuelos, tíos o hermanos mayores. El propio Scorpius tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar al pensar que ni su madre ni su abuelo sabrían nunca de esa victoria, aunque intentó animarse con la historia que le había contado Albus acerca de su padre y los espíritus de sus abuelos.

-Por lo menos podríamos ser los primeros este año –le dijo Damon, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

Scorpius tenía la sensación de que ya no le importaban mucho aquellas cosas. McGonagall le había dado cincuenta puntos a él, a Albus y a las chicas y también le había parecido una estupidez. Todo eso no eran más que juegos y él se sentía, a sus catorce años casi recién cumplidos, demasiado mayor para juegos.

Una semana después, Hufflepuff ganó, como era previsible, a Gryffindor. Tampoco hubo grandes celebraciones por parte de los tejones; aun así, los Gryffindor parecían un poco más apagados que aquella mañana. Por la tarde se animaron un poco más con la victoria de Albus al ajedrez, lo cual significaba, además del honor, puntos para su Casa. Scorpius pensó que quizás las victorias eran un triste consuelo, pero consuelo al fin y al cabo. De todos modos, él seguía dándole vueltas a la posibilidad de no presentarse a las pruebas al año siguiente.

-Yo esperaría –dijo Albus, cuando se lo comentó una tarde mientras daban una vuelta por el exterior del castillo. Quedaban sólo tres días para que se acabara el curso; la mayoría tenían ganas de regresar a casa, aunque Scorpius no sabía si podía contarse entre ellos, considerando las ausencias que iba a encontrarse-. Furmage se va este año e igual Zabini te ofrece a ti el puesto de capitán. Entonces serías tú el que gritara a los demás.

-Qué va, se lo dará a Spencer Arrow, ya lo verás. Pero no es sólo Furmage, son más cosas. ¿Qué sentido tiene esforzarse con el quidditch cuando estamos en medio de una guerra? Preferiría poder ayudar en el Cuerpo de Voluntarios.

El Profeta había estado hablando de aquella nueva organización. Podía entrar a formar parte cualquier mago o bruja mayor de edad; después de un cursillo de formación de dos semanas y una sesión de veritaserum para probar que no eran espías de los Parásitos, los voluntarios recibían una insignia oficial –diseñada, según Albus, por su tía Hermione- y ya podían dedicarse a labores de vigilancia y protección.

-Debería de haber una sección juvenil –opinó Albus-. Entonces podríamos pasar el verano ayudándoles juntos.

Scorpius asintió; aquello habría sido genial.

-Nos vamos a Francia dos semanas, pero creo que luego pasaremos el resto del verano aquí. Mi padre dice que no tiene muchas ganas de viajar este año.

-Llámame cuando vuelvas.

-Claro. ¿Tú ya sabes qué vas a hacer?

-Seguramente me quedaré aquí. Tampoco es como si nos fuéramos al extranjero todos los años. –Hizo una pausa mientras le daba una patadita a una piedra-. Oye, Scorp, si tu padre te dice lo de cambiarte de colegio…

-No me iré –dijo rápidamente Scorpius, sin dejarle terminar-. Y por si me obliga a ir, ya tengo un plan: haré que me expulsen y no pararé de hacer el bestia hasta que me deje volver aquí.

Ser buen estudiante era importante, pero había cosas que aún lo eran más.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro.

-Eh, mira, ahí está Teddy –dijo Albus se pronto.

Efectivamente, Teddy se dirigía en ese momento hacia la puerta principal de Hogwarts e iba acompañado de Cassandra y de Lily. Albus y él fueron a saludarlo mientras Scorpius le ponía unos cuantos ejemplos de cosas que podía hacer para conseguir que lo tiraran del colegio a pesar del dinero de su familia.

-Hola, chicos.

-Hola, Teddy –dijeron ellos dos.

-¿Qué pasa, campeones? Enhorabuena por el campeonato de ajedrez, Albus. Y por la Copa de Quidditch, Scorpius. Estaréis contentos los dos.

Albus asintió, sonriente, pero Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

-Es mejor ganar que perder.

Su primo pareció un poco sorprendido.

-No pareces muy entusiasmado.

-Es sólo quidditch.

Teddy lo miró unos segundos.

-¿Y no es importante comparado con otras cosas? –preguntó suavemente.

-Tú lo has dicho.

-Bueno… No es que el quidditch sea vital para la raza humana, pero sí creo que es importante divertirse y tratar de disfrutar los buenos momentos. Además, es una manera de demostrar que no nos hemos rendido, ¿no?

Albus asintió de nuevo, dándole la razón. Scorpius pensó que aquello se parecía un poco a lo que le había dicho Zabini, aunque no fuera lo mismo. Y Teddy no podía decirlo sólo porque tuviera interés en una victoria de Slytherin, él había ido a Hufflepuff.

-Puede.

-Disfruta de los buenos momentos, Scorpius. Están para eso.

* * *

El piso que habían dejado atrás era amplio y confortable; sus quejas habían sido sobre el confinamiento. Pero la casa a la que los habían llegado era el lugar más lujoso en el que Dudley había puesto los pies, con lámparas de cristales en los altos techos, un comedor con capacidad para cincuenta o sesenta personas y magníficas camas con doseles que invitaban a dormir durante días enteros. Y por si eso fuera poco, tenían su propia criada mágica. Su aspecto era espantoso, pero después del primer susto podía ver abrirse ante él todo un abanico de cómodas posibilidades.

-Lo único que debéis de tener en cuenta es que jamás, por ningún motivo, le debéis regalar una prenda de ropa, ni siquiera una usada –les explicó Malfoy-. Haciendo eso la liberaríais, y aparte de que le daríais un disgusto, volverla a improntar costaría una fortuna. Por lo demás, podéis despreocuparos: la elfina sabe lo que tiene que hacer y lo hará bien, ¿no es cierto, Poxie?

-Poxie está ansiosa por servir bien a los amigos del amo Draco –dijo la criatura.

Dudley la miró y volvió a mirar a Malfoy. Hermione le había contado que era un mortífago reformado y él le tenía un poco de miedo, pero también tenía que agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por ellos. Y a Harry le caía bien. A su primo no le caería bien si fuera una mala persona.

-Muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué.

-La casa también estará bajo el encantamiento Fidelius –explicó Harry-. Yo seré el Guardián, así que si queréis invitar a alguien aquí, tendréis que decírmelo a mí para que yo le dé la dirección. Aun así, cuanta menos gente sepa dónde vivís, mejor.

-Entendido –dijo, aunque realmente no lo entendía del todo.

-De momento sólo lo sabremos Hermione, Draco y yo, aparte de vosotros. Draco no vive lejos y como dueño de este sitio puede levantar rápidamente otras barreras, si es necesario. Si queréis contactar con nosotros, usad la Red Flú; ya os he explicado cómo funciona.

-Pero sólo Brooklyn y yo podemos usarla, ¿no?

-Sí, los muggles no pueden hacerla funcionar. Estos son vuestros nuevos documentos y esta es la llave de mi coche; gastadlo vosotros mientras estéis aquí, pero intentad ser discretos, por si esa gente tiene mi matrícula. El sitio más peligroso de ese pueblo es el banco; allí sí tienen una pequeña cámara de vigilancia. Si os parece bien, yo os sacaré dinero todos los meses. Aunque los conspiradores me vean, no podrán seguirme hasta aquí.

Dudley, un poco mareado ante tantas instrucciones y cosas a tener en cuenta, cruzó una mirada con Karen, quien asintió.

-De acuerdo, toma mi tarjeta –dijo, sacándosela de la cartera que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones-. El número es 1013, los años de nacimiento de mis hijos.

-¿No se supone que debe ser algún número aleatorio?

Dudley se encogió de hombros.

-¿Dónde está la tele? –preguntó David, que había estado explorando la casa.

-No hay tele, David –le contestó Harry-. Esta casa no tiene electricidad.

David se quedó boquiabierto y Dudley sintió que su entusiasmo se desinflaba un poco. ¿Sin tele, ni ordenador ni video-juegos? ¿Cómo iban a soportarlo los cuatro? Por suerte, hicieron unas cuantas pruebas y vieron que al menos los portátiles sí que iban, aunque tendrían que ingeniárselas para recargar la batería cuando ésta se acabara.

Por último, Harry y Malfoy les hicieron salir a todos de la casa, incluida la elfina doméstica, para realizar ese encantamiento Fidelius en el que tanto confiaban. Dudley no lo había llegado a presenciar en el apartamento de los amigos de Harry y observó a su primo y a Malfoy con interés y un poco de miedo. Por lo que podía entender, era Malfoy quien estaba ejecutando el encantamiento en un idioma que sonaba a latín, pero cuando una luz dorada salió de su varita fue a Harry a quien envolvió. Para pasmo de Dudley, la casa desapareció súbitamente de su vista.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Que el Fidelius ha salido bien y ya no podéis encontrar la casa porque yo no os he dado la dirección todavía.

Karen parecía tan impresionada como él, pero Brooklyn y David estaban encantados.

-¡Hazla aparecer otra vez, tío Harry!

-Pero… está ahí –dijo Dudley.

Entonces Harry sonrió y dijo la dirección en voz alta. Al momento, la casa se materializó de nuevo frente a ellos.

-La casa ha estado ahí todo el rato, yo no he dejado de verla. Pero ya os lo he dicho, con el Fidelius nadie puede encontrar la casa sin mi permiso.

Harry les dijo un par de advertencias más de última hora y después él y Malfoy se despidieron y se marcharon con un simple movimiento de varita. Dudley, a solas de nuevo con su familia, suspiró y se dispuso a instalarse en su nuevo hogar.

* * *

-¿Qué diablos les pasa a los muggles con la televisión y los ordenadores? –le preguntó Draco a Potter, mientras se tomaban una cerveza en el Duende Mareado tras dejar a los Dursley-. ¿No saben entretenerse sin eso?

-No mucho. Yo también la echo de menos algunas noches. Cuando vivía con Ginny y los niños era distinto, pero ahora, si no me apetece leer…

-Sí, bueno, siempre es más aburrido estar solo. Pero puedes hacer otras cosas, puedes escuchar la radio, tratar de inventar algún hechizo, poner al día tu correspondencia, qué sé yo.

-Sí, pero de vez en cuando mataría por una tele. Tú no lo entiendes. No puedes echar de menos lo que no has conocido.

En eso, Draco tuvo que darle la razón.

-¿Hacen películas como en el cine?

-Sí, claro. Pero también dan noticias, hay documentales, deportes…

-¿Qué es un documental?

-Pues… por ejemplo, en un documental sobre animales, ves imágenes reales de ellos y te explican cosas como qué comen, dónde viven y esas cosas. Pero también hay documentales sobre gente famosa, el universo, momentos históricos… Sobre todo, vamos. -Draco pensó que Potter tenía a veces una manera confusa de explicarse que después de un tiempo resultaba más divertida que irritante-. Por ejemplo, el último que vi fue en casa de los padres de Hermione e iba sobre fantasmas.

Draco se sorprendió.

-Oh, ¿los muggles saben que existen?

-Bueno… hay gente que cree que sí y gente que cree que no, pero su existencia no está demostrada científicamente. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, las fotos e imágenes que salieron en el documental parecían todas falsas. Sólo veías luces blancas flotando, no como los fantasmas que nosotros vemos.

-A lo mejor los muggles y sus aparatos no pueden ver a los fantasmas como nosotros los vemos. Le conté a mi madre eso de que el Barón había agarrado a Myrtle del pelo. A ella siempre le ha interesado ese tema más que a mí, pero tampoco sabía que los fantasmas podían tocarse entre ellos.

Potter le dio un trago a su cerveza pensativamente y Draco se fijó por primera vez en unas finas líneas blancas que tenía en el dorso de la mano, como letras desvaídas.

-¿Tú crees que los fantasmas pueden follar?-preguntó Potter.

Draco se alegró de no haber estado bebiendo en ese instante.

-¡Potter!

Él lo miró inocentemente.

-¿Qué? Es sólo una pregunta.

-Eres un degenerado –dijo, vagamente consciente de que hablar de sexo entre muertos estaba mal.

-¿Qué tienes, diez años?

Draco tampoco quería quedar como un mojigato.

-No me interesa la necrofilia. Y además, no creo que puedan follar. Si pudieran, Myrtle no estaría tan desesperada.

Potter se rió entre dientes.

-¿Tú crees? –Y por la cara que puso, Draco _supo_ que iba a decir una burrada-. Yo creo que sí pueden y que las salpicaduras del Barón no son de sangre.

Draco soltó un resoplido de risa.

-Qué animal.

Pero de repente se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que se reía, aunque no hubiera sido a carcajadas, desde la muerte de Astoria. Eso le hizo recordarla y ponerse un poco melancólico. La echaba_ tanto _de menos…

-Eh, reírse no tiene nada de malo –le dijo entonces Potter, con voz muy suave. Draco lo miró, un poco sorprendido de que hubiera podido leerle tan bien-. No significa que te estés olvidando, significa que no te estás hundiendo.

Draco todavía no había hablado con nadie de la muerte de Astoria, y nunca habría pensado que la primera persona con la que lo hiciera fuera precisamente Harry Potter.

-Nunca podría olvidarla –musitó-. No tienes ni idea de lo que ella significaba para mí.

-Se notaba cuánto os queríais… Pero Draco… nuestros muertos siempre quieren lo mejor para nosotros.

Ninguno de los idiomas que Draco conocía tenía palabras suficientes para explicar lo que Astoria había significado para él, lo que todavía significaba.

-Todo era una mierda hasta que ella apareció, Harry. Nada tenía sentido. Y ahora me siento otra vez así, como si volviera a tener dieciocho o diecinueve años y sencillamente no supiera qué hacer.

Nada más decirlo se arrepintió, porque era mostrar demasiada debilidad, demasiada vulnerabilidad. Pero Harry le contestó con voz suave, como si no encontrara nada vergonzoso en exponerse así.

-Pero no tienes dieciocho años, tienes cuarenta. No eres ese chico del que hablas, eres un adulto con más recursos y más experiencia. Eso sigue ahí, no lo has perdido. –Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo-. Vas a hacerlo bien, Draco. Vas a superar esto. Mierda, a veces creo que eres capaz de superar cualquier cosa.

Draco lo miró y vio convicción, firmeza. Y de alguna manera, el hecho de saber que Harry, precisamente él, lo consideraba capaz de salir adelante le ayudó a creer también un poco más en sí mismo.

* * *

-Eh, Albus, ¡ya han salido las notas! –exclamó Rose, llamándoles desde lejos

Albus, que estaba jugando a las cartas explosivas en el césped con Amal y Urien se puso rápidamente en pie.

-¡Vamos!

Urien y Amal echaron a correr a su lado, entraron en el castillo y se dirigieron hacia el tablón de anuncios más cercano, que estaba completamente rodeado de alumnos. Scorpius ya estaba allí, con sus amigos.

-¡Eres primero en Defensa, Al! –le comunicó a gritos.

Albus sonrió, contento, y se metió entre la gente para mirar el resto de sus notas. Excepto en Aritmancia, donde era séptimo, estaba entre los cinco mejores de todas las asignaturas. Y Scorpius también lo había hecho muy bien; había quedado segundo en Defensa y Aritmancia, pero primero en Transformaciones. Lily, que estaba allí dando grititos de alegría, lo había aprobado todo, con muy buenas notas en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Herbología.

-¡Soy la primera en Historia de la Magia! –exclamó Rose, entusiasmada.

Albus se alegró por ella, porque se esforzaba un montón. Después, satisfecho, se metió entre los alumnos que se arremolinaban alrededor del tablón para salir de allí. Scorpius había salido de la aglomeración también y comparaba notas con Britney y Morrigan. Llevaba el pelo alborotado y las mejillas algo rojas, como si hubiera estado jugando al quidditch y Albus se descubrió pensando, con una extraña sensación de anhelo en el pecho, que era el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida. Esto le sobresaltó un poco. Una cosa era admirar su pelo y otra, aquello. Scorpius era su mejor amigo, eso eran cosas que uno _no_ pensaba de su mejor amigo, seguro.

-Eh, ¿qué pasa, Al? –le preguntó Scorpius al darse cuenta de que estaba allí-. Todas tus notas son buenas, ¿no? Zabini te ha puesto el primero, para que luego digas que le tiene manía a los Gryffindor.

-Este año se ha comportado –dijo, intentando disimular su turbación.

-Ja, lo he aprobado todo y he quedado segundo en Estudios Muggles –dijo Amal detrás de él, dándole una palmadita en la espalda-. ¿Qué tal vosotros?

Todos empezaron a decirse las notas y a compararlas, y Albus aprovechó la distracción para olvidarse de que había tenido una sensación tan extraña respecto a Scorpius, como lo que sentía cuando se tumbaban juntos en el césped, pero mil veces más fuerte y más… ¿exigente? Como si todo su cuerpo le hubiera gritado que quería ir y besarlo. Pero no podía volver a pensar en esas cosas. Scorpius podía empezar a mirarlo un poco raro o algo así.

La culpa era de Rose por tener teorías tontas.

-Hola, Albus, felicidades por tu primer puesto en Defensa. –Aquella era Devika, que lo miraba con admiración en sus grandes ojos negros-. No me extraña que el profesor Zabini te lo haya dado, nadie pelea como tú.

Albus miró nerviosamente a Scorpius y los demás, que contemplaban la escena con expresión burlona. Devika no había estado persiguiéndole exactamente desde lo de Bouchard, pero no había escondido tampoco que lo consideraba lo más grande del mundo mágico desde Merlín. No era la única, todos los que habían estado bajo la influencia de la Flauta los trataban como a héroes. Pero Albus sabía que sólo ellos cuatro no habrían podido impedir que se llevaran a un buen montón de alumnos. Se lo debían también a Waterfall, a Gallivant, a los gemelos Scamander.

-Gracias, Devika. Aunque no fui yo solo el que peleó.

-Bueno, pero tú me rescataste cuando ese hombre me agarró.

-Fue un placer –dijo Albus, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

Cassandra, que andaba por allí también con su amiga Alyssa, llamó a Devika y la niña se despidió de él con una sonrisa. Albus se giró hacia sus propios amigos preparándose para lo inevitable.

-Albus tiene novia… -canturreó Britney, provocando risitas en los demás.

-No es verdad. Sólo está impresionada por lo que pasó –protestó.

-Tiene razón, no os metáis con él –dijo Scorpius-. Albus no tiene novia.

Britney, Morrigan y los demás se miraron entre ellos.

-Uuuhh, Scorpius está celoso –canturreó entonces Britney.

Albus se sintió un poco más mortificado aún que antes y sin embargo, la idea de que Scorpius estuviera celoso le hizo sonreír sin poder evitarlo. Y Scorpius, que había fruncido el ceño y abierto la boca para comenzar a negarlo y defenderse, de repente le miró y agachó la vista y Albus habría jurado que estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Eres una _simple_, Steele –dijo entonces, sin ponerle demasiadas ganas-. Los Parásitos estuvieron a punto de llevársela, es normal que Devika se lo agradezca.

Y luego lo miró de reojo, aún con esa sonrisa revoloteando en los labios. Scorpius, que apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo y se dejaba acariciar el pelo, que en una sola semana le abrazaba más veces que Amal en tres años, que le había besado cuando había despertado del dardo de los Parásitos. No eran simples amigos, eran algo más. Hacía tiempo que lo eran. Y de algún modo, también hacía tiempo que lo sabía, igual que sabía que su familia le quería o que era un mago o que el sol iba a salir por el este cada mañana. Albus sonrió abiertamente y toda la ansiedad que había sentido desde el ataque de Bouchard desapareció de un plumazo, barrida por una poderosa ola de júbilo. Estar enamorado era lo mejor del mundo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de un copioso desayuno, los alumnos se dispusieron a volver a sus casas. Scorpius afrontaba la partida con sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, no quería dejar de ver a Albus. Todavía no sabía qué hacer con todos esos sentimientos que revoloteaban de pronto en su pecho, pero tenía claro que quería averiguarlo cerca de él. Y por otro lado, aunque tenía ganas de ver a su padre y a su abuela, había una parte de él que temía volver a Malfoy manor, porque sus últimos recuerdos de aquella casa estaban teñidos de una tristeza insoportable. No estaba seguro de poder soportar esas cenas lúgubres y silenciosas, ni los ojos enrojecidos de su padre y su abuela. Hogwarts no era ninguna fiesta, pero al menos allí había encontrado distracciones a su dolor y estaban sus amigos y Albus para animarlo. Al menos allí no esperaba ver a su madre y a su abuelo.

Scorpius, Albus y sus respectivos amigos ocuparon dos compartimentos que estaban uno enfrente del otro; con las puertas abiertas, sólo estaban separados por el pasillo. Y así podían estar con sus amigos y a la vez estar juntos. Albus le había dicho que era como tener padres divorciados. Por suerte, en un viaje tan largo lo normal era que la gente acabara paseándose bastante, aunque sólo fuera por ganas de estirar un poco las piernas y Albus y él incluso terminaron visitando a Mei y a Seren. A la primera la encontraron en un compartimento, escribiendo como una loca mientras sus dos amigas leían con aire absorto; Seren estaba en el suyo, contándoles a sus amigos la historia de Los Tres Mosqueteros, que conocía porque Albus se la había contado a ella. Scorpius se había leído el libro –se lo había dejado Albus, era una de las lecturas de Estudios Muggle para los Gryffindor de segundo-, pero casi le pareció más emocionante la versión de Seren, quien suplía sin complejos con su imaginación las partes que no recordaba.

Cuando salieron de allí para volver a sus propios compartimentos, se encontraron con una pequeña escena tensa por el camino. Macnair, Gamp y Furmage se estaban metiendo con dos Hufflepuff sangremuggle de quinto; sus amigos les estaban defendiendo y parecía que de momento sólo estaban insultándose, pero a Scorpius le dio rabia. Menos mal que todos esos dejaban Hogwarts ese año. Antes de que pudiera pensar en reaccionar, Albus ya se estaba encarando con ellos.

-¿Por qué les dejáis en paz? Ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que han hecho los Parásitos.

Macnair y sus amigos se giraron hacia él; Scorpius, que los conocía un poco, se dio cuenta de que no reaccionaban como lo habrían hecho ante cualquier otro alumno de tercero que se hubiera atrevido a plantarles cara. Albus era el hijo del Jefe de los Aurores y estaba medio protegido por el apellido Malfoy entre los sangrepura, pero no se trataba sólo de eso, se trataba también de su actuación frente a los Parásitos.

-Métete en tus cosas, Potter.

-Si quieres luchar contra los Parásitos hazte del Cuerpo de Voluntarios o de Aurores –replicó Scorpius.

-Sí, ¿os creéis muy valientes por meteros con alumnos del colegio? –añadió Albus.

-No te pases –le advirtió Macnair.

-Sí, ahora meteros con los de tercero –dijo uno de los Hufflepuff con desprecio.

Scorpius no sabía cómo podría acabar aquello, pero entonces apareció Pinetree por el pasillo, mirándoles con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? Vamos, vuelvan todos a sus compartimentos.

Macnair y los demás ya no tenían motivos para someterse a la autoridad de ningún profesor, pero parecían inclinados a obedecer a Pinetree en particular, quien a lo largo del curso había dado muestras más que suficientes de tener un genio considerable. O quizás pensaron que no valía la pena. Fuera por lo que fuera, los tres se marcharon renegando entre dientes.

Albus y él regresaron también con sus amigos y el resto del viaje transcurrió sin más incidentes desagradables. Cuando el tren entró en Londres, Cassandra se acercó a su compartimento para que pudieran bajar juntos y Devika aprovechó para acercarse a Albus una vez más y despedirse de él. Scorpius sentía una mezcla de compasión e irritación hacia ella; aunque entendía por qué lo hacía, habría preferido que dejara a Albus tranquilo. No tenía por qué rondarlo, Albus ya estaba comprometido. Más o menos.

La estación estaba ya a la vista y los alumnos más impacientes empezaron a acercarse ya a las puertas levitando su equipaje tras ellos. Scorpius miró por la ventana y distinguió fácilmente el cabello casi plateado de su padre entre la multitud. Una punzada de tristeza le acometió con fuerza al pensar que esta vez su madre no estaba allí para recibirlos y que nunca lo estaría y recordó de nuevo que aquel verano sería muy, muy distinto a los anteriores.

-Eh, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Morrigan, en voz baja.

-Sí.

Ella le besó en la sien y le dio la mano.

-Anda, vamos.

Scorpius se dio cuenta de que Albus se lo había quedado mirando con cara de pena y le sonrió un poco para que viera que no era tan grave. Cassandra también estaba desanimada. Scorpius le acarició el pelo.

-Venga, Cass, nos están esperando.

Ella asintió y salió del compartimento. Aún había un amontonamiento importante en los pasillos, pero pronto empezó a aclararse y ellos bajaron por fin. Su padre estaba con tío Theo y tía Daphne, y los tres sonrieron y les hicieron una señal de saludo con la mano al verlos. Scorpius sintió una débil esperanza al ver aquella sonrisa curvando los labios de su padre; quizás no iba a ser un verano tan espantoso como había temido.

-¿Qué tal el viaje? –preguntó, mientras los abrazaba a ambos-. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí.

-Campeones de quidditch y de Casas… Estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros.

-¡Scorpius! –Aquel era Albus, que ya estaba con su madre y sus tíos, meneando frenéticamente el brazo-. ¡Me voy! ¡Llámame cuando vuelvas de Francia!

Scorpius sonrió, echándole ya de menos.

-¡Adiós!

Su padre le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Deberías invitarle a pasar unos días a Malfoy manor –dijo entonces.

-¿En serio? –exclamó Scorpius, sorprendido e ilusionado.

-No sé si le dejarán, pero vale la pena intentarlo. –Entonces se giró hacia Cassandra-. Y en cuanto a usted, señorita, se ha sacado muy buenas notas, y un Malfoy siempre cumple su palabra cuando se trata de familia. Cuando quieras iremos a visitar las caballerizas Withers para ver si nos encontramos algún potrillo disponible, ¿de acuerdo?

Cassandra asintió con una sonrisa que debería haber sido más feliz. Scorpius se dijo que igual se animaría más cuando tuviera el dichoso caballo delante y lo viera hacer monerías. Todo era confuso y doloroso todavía, y lo seguiría siendo durante más tiempo, pero mientras se marchaban de la estación pensó, optimista, que quizás podrían superarlo todos juntos.

**Fin**

* * *

Blltrx2608, sí, a veces pienso que Internet se come algunos comentarios, aquí y en Slasheaven. Siento que lo de la cama vacía te haya traído malos recuerdos, guapa, pero sí, imagino que es algo muy simbólico cuando se trata de ser consciente de la ausencia de alguien. Cambiando de tema, Mei siempre es un hacha para captar esas cosas, jeje. Es verdad que los Weasley que aún estaban de uñas con Scorpius no se han disculpado, pero a veces lo que importa es un cambio de actitud. Todas tus preguntas tendrán contestación ya en el próximo libro, pero como has visto, Albus y Scorpius ya han dado un paso de gigante y Draco ya ha vuelto a llamar a Harry por su nombre ^^ En cuanto a la música que me gusta, que suene ahora, Coldplay, Keane y Amy Winehouse, sobre todo; mis estilos favoritos son el soul, el reagge y el rhythm and blues. ¿Por qué? En fin, muchas gracias por todo, Bella.

Persona sin nombre, sí, son unos héroes ^^ En cuanto a Ginny, es verdad, podría haberle dado las gracias a Scorpius, pero lo mismo debería decirse de Seren y Mei, no fue él el único que los salvó. Me alegra que te guste Mei, es verdad que a veces se despista tanto con las cosas como Luna. Aunque creo que tienen un carácter diferente. Me alegra también que te haya gustado el Barón. No puedo darte ningún título porque no lo sé aún, y en cuanto a la reseña, sinceramente, tengo que hacer tantos cambios en la trama que no me atrevo a decir nada. Tampoco sé cuándo empezaré a subirlo. Me gustaría que fuera en septiembre u octubre, pero depende de muchas cosas.

Silvers Draco, muchas gracias! Sí, realmente fue bastante traumático para todos, Mei incluida, aunque en el caso de Scorpius haya servido para que los Weasley más tercos se hayan bajado del burro. Los padres estaban preocupados, es lo normal. Me alegra que te haya gustado lo de los fantasmas. Y sí, jaja, los profes de Defensa empezaban a sentirse marginados XD

Jeimi, muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado ^^ Tienes razón en que Draco necesita tiempo para superar lo de Astoria. Veremos si aciertas en lo de Elizabeth, aunque recuerda que ella tiene mucho dinero (se nota por la mansión en la que vive y eso). Eres su primera fan, por cierto XD Que disfrutes tú también de tus vacaciones.

A, Black, awww, muchas gracias, de verdad. Me emociona que pienses eso. Yo estoy muy contenta del seguimiento que tiene la saga hasta ahora y sólo espero no decepcionaros ^^ En cuanto a los personajes, me alegra mucho que queden interesantes, que despierten la curiosidad de los lectores. Es algo muy bonito ^^ Lo dicho, muchas gracias por todo ^^ Y sí, tenemos que seguir luchando, que los políticos sepan que no vamos a seguir callados. En cuanto a cuándo publicaré el siguiente, me gustaría que fuera septiembre u octubre, pero ya veremos.¡Besos!

Mia Shinobu, sí, Mei lleva ese camino, jaja. Si sobrevive, claro está. Me alegra que te haya gustado lo de la Dama Gris. Y esos Hufflepuff miran a Harry porque es la persona más famosa de todo el mundo mágico. ¡Besos y muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí!


End file.
